Growing Up Moon
by 1babyt
Summary: TRIOLOGY TO LOVES COMES AROUND.. NEXT PART TO LIFE CHANGES... The kids are all grown up and in high school making their own mistakes and troubles. Austin and Ally have been married twelve years. However does everything stay happy forever? Can Auslly stay together with everything there kids put them through? Is their love strong enough to make it or will this be the end of Auslly?
1. Tweleve years later

It has been twelve years. Aubrey is now 16 about to be 17. Aiden just turned fifteen and the twins just turned 14. Austin and Ally are 32 about to be 33...

I sit down at the table taking a minute to relax. Austin and I just had our twelve year wedding anniversary a few months ago. It has been twelve years of bliss. Austin and I married is so much better than we were dating or engaged. We don't fight nowhere near as much as we did. Austin has a great job he actually ended up leaving Jimmy about two or three years into our marriage and created his own label. He is one of the hottest producers and is doing an great job. He is so happy he still writes music and is in the music business. Austin only went on a small tour about six years ago as a reunion type thing. We all went with him because he would not leave his family behind. We had a blast and they wanted him to do another one but he said maybe in another ten years or something. He is the man I always knew he could be. He isn't always home when we have dinner but he is always there for breakfast and his phone is on at all types if anyone needs him. We did have a tragedy four years ago. We were sleeping and it was around two in the morning when the phone started ringing. I answered and it was Mimi on the other line calling and crying her eyes out telling us Mike was rushed to the hospital and we should get there. I woke Austin up and when I told him what was happening he broke down. Aubrey woke up hearing the commotion and was scared having never seen Austin like that. They stayed home and Hanna came over. I rushed Austin to the hospital and he was able to say goodbye before Mike passed. Austin took it really hard and it was a long time and a lot of effort before he started to be himself again. I was there for him right through it all and the kids were there for him too. Austin does get upset around his dads birthday and the anniversary of his death and we all surround him and are just there for him.

Alex graduated medical school top of his class. He moved back about eight years ago. He is a big time heart surgeon who also works in the emergency room to help out. He is an amazing doctor and everyone at his hospital loves him. He does get some patients that remember who exactly he is and asks he to sing or sign pictures for them and he does. He had one girl who said she had the biggest crush on him when he sang and asked if he would take a picture with her. He did except at the last minute he kissed her cheek and he said he thought she was going to faint. When he has younger patients who are scared or just need a pick me up he sings and dances to or with them. Everyone loves him at the hospital. He met his girlfriend Lisa in medical school while she was in law school at the same time and they both moved back here to live. She is amazing and so nice. She is the ADA and works a lot but so does Alex so it works perfect. She is a very pretty blonde haired women who is the sweetest person I ever met unless you are in her courtroom where she is a shark and will tear you to pieces. They are both the youngest people to hit the marks in their careers that they have. Alex is so happy with her and it makes me happy seeing him happy. They both come over about once a month to hang with the kids and just catch up.

Dez and Trish believe it or not got married. They got married seven years ago and have an adorable little six year old girl named Rebecca who I just adore. Trish is a professional stylist and on occasion an assistant to the big timers. Dez ended up becoming a director. He is not as big as he wanted to be but people know his name and he does shot a lot of movies that end up in theaters now-a-days. They live only a little away from us. Trish is almost always here Rebecca when she can get the chance. She complains she hates to be home alone. She is thinking about hiring someone like Hanna to help her and keep her company. We have been searching for people for her.

Gavin and Ashley got married three years ago and just had a baby. They are adorable together and we all became really close. They live about five minutes away from us and try to come by when they can.

My dad married Kim and they have been so happy. They stop by a lot since we moved back to the original house I bought. Mimi is living in her house still because she refused for us to help her find another house or for her to move in with us. She said she lived in that house for years and she will die in that house. Austin got upset but there is no reasoning with Mimi and he knows that.

We sold the house we had while in college. Some new freshmen college students bought it and it worked out for everyone. We expanded onto this house. We have the twin's bedroom past the music rooms and guest bedroom. We added another bathroom on the bottom layer and three more guest rooms but all the kids took one making it their gaming and play room. We expanded upstairs as well adding another room up there and our room got bigger. We also have a bigger balcony that the kids can get to now without having to go through our room to get to one. We also put another bathroom in upstairs.

Onto the kids, Aubrey is well Aubrey is Austin basically. She loves music, loves to sing and dance and is very good at it. She has thought about going into the music business very seriously. She is the trouble maker though. First child and she is daddy's little princess and knows she can basically get away with murder. Aiden is basically me. He loves music and is a great singer but doesn't like to show it. He likes school and does very well. He has thought about becoming a lawyer or a doctor. Adam is the shy one of the twins. He gets pulled into everything. He is so sweet and looks just like Austin, it is crazy. All of my kids look like Austin pretty much. Adam is allergic to peanuts we found that out the hard way. When he was five Hanna gave him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and it was to the emergency room we went. He has a pretty bad case of it. He has had a few incidents but not many. Aubrey loves Adam. We showed all the kids how to do the injection and when he had his first attack after the hospital Aubrey ran into the kitchen grabbed his pen and ran back to him. I ran in seeing her grab the pen and saw her holding him in her lab as she injected him and rubbed his hair. I still had to take him to the hospital but she is always the one there for him. She is the same way with Aiden. Adam loves to sing and dance as well. Dancing is not his strong point like me but he is so much better than me at it. He can sing amazingly though. He is good in school and knows how to have fun and let loose something I and Aiden didn't and don't know how to do. Asher is the trouble maker of the twins. He is always pulling Adam into something and messing around in school. He still tries to play everything on Adam when he gets caught. He is very smart and loves music. He sings and dances everywhere and like all of my kids is a very good singer. He gets his moves from Austin like Aubrey did too. He goofs off a lot but he does get serious we he needs to. He is the little Austin.

My four crazy kids but I do love them. Oh about me you ask, well I am a middle school math teacherwho helps out the music class. I still write music and I give it to a lot of artist. A lot of my songs are on the radio all the time but not writing for Austin just makes it all less personal and I don't do it much. Having my kids changed my dreams and goals, I no longer wanted to be a famous singer/ songwriter, which I am anyway but I just wanted to be a good mother and be there. The only dreams I wanted after that was to help my children follow theirs because I already had everything I could of ever wanted. Oh I knew I was forgetting some when I mentioned my kids. I actually have five. Aaron is eleven is amazing. He is the perfect mixture of Austin and I at the moment. He was a result of our honeymoon but loved all the same. He loves to sing and is good at it. He makes friend super quick and is outgoing and fun but is also really smart, loyal and funny and can't dance very well. He is in middle school and is loving it up. I have him in my class and he loves to point out that I am his mom. He gushes over how much I love him and how pretty I am and who I exactly am. He loves bringing his dad's name up because let's face it even though Austin is the famous Austin Moon pop star which a lot of people still know him as he the very famous Austin Moon producer. He is just like his dad and crazy but I love him and all of my kids. Oh, did I mention I am pregnant again at the moment. Yep, three months and no one knows. This is the last one I am done after this no more. I was done after the twins and Aaron surprised us but I love him and just never got around to getting my tubes fixed and well after eleven years surprise again but this little peanut is the last one. Austin or anyone else doesn't even know about this little peanut yet. I have to tell him before he finds out some other way but I just don't know how.

I hear the ciaos start that is my children and smile to myself before getting up and grabbing the cereal and milk and placing it on the table. I walk to the cabinets and grab bowls and set them on the table as well. I walk to the fridge and I grab the juice just as the ciaos starts over the showers. I have five bathrooms in this house not including Austin's and mine and it still isn't enough for them. I shake my head as I place the juice on the table and sit down with my coffee as I let the noise, fighting and arguing begin that is my children and that starts my morning every morning.


	2. Off the hook

I walk up the steps and open the door walking into my house coming home from school. It has been a rough day. I walk in and see my brother sitting on the couch, "How did you get home already?" He shrugs, "I left before class ended." I shake my head, "Mom is going to kill you. Tell mom I am upstairs when she gets home." He shakes his head as he keeps watching the television, "Nah." I sigh and lean against the staircase, "Asher please, I had a rough day. I just need to relax and maybe take a nap." He turns and looks at me and for a second I think he will help me out before he shakes his head, "No can do sis." I scream and stomp up the steps before slamming my door shut. I look at my bed and sigh.

I throw my bag on the floor by the door and flop down on my bed and look up at the ceiling. I take my phone out of my pocket and decide to try and text my mom.

 _I am home. I am in my room. I need to relax please don't come up._

I place the phone on my table by my bed and close my eyes relaxing when my phone goes off alerting my I have a text. I pick it up and want to scream at the reply.

 _You know I have to know you are there._

I sigh and start to text back when I hear a door close. I sit up and hear feet coming up the stairs. I get up and walk to my door and open it to reveal my other brother walking to his room. I smile knowing he will help me, "Aiden, will you tell mom I am in my room when she gets home?" He looks at me and nods, "Yeah." I smile and jump at him wrapping my arms around him in a hug before kissing his cheek. "You are the best brother ever." He laughs and pushes me away lightly, "Yeah. Yeah. I rock, now go." I smile and walk into my room and lie down on my bed and let everything drift away as I fall asleep.

I wake up to a knock on my door. I sit up and see another of my brothers open the door and poke his head in. "Mom said to come get you for dinner." I nod and stand up stretching. I start to walk out of my room when Adam leans in and licks my cheek before running off down the stairs. I scream and take off down the stairs after him. I see him sitting in his seat smiling at me and I see Asher laughing. I know he put him up to it. I flip my hair out of my face and sit in my usual seat before my mom starts to yell. Mom looks at me and smiles. I smile back and start to eat so I can go lay back down. I look around and see Dad isn't home yet. I see Aaron smile at me and I smile back at him. He is my baby brother and I am very protective over all my brothers no matter how crazy they can be, I love them all. I look after him more than the others. I hear my mom clear her throat before talking, "Aubrey, how was today?" I shrug and look up at my mom, "I had a bad day, so not great." She sighs, "I'm sorry sweetie." I shrug, "It would be easier if you didn't text me all the time and that I have to prove I am home." She sighs and places her fork down, "You know, I don't like taking time out of my day to have to text you all the time and make sure you are home but you decided you would disobey your father and I and sneak out. We came to this agreement and it is working." I sigh and slam my fork down on my plate angry, "Well, I am sorry I am not the perfect child." She looks at me, "I never said that." I push my chair out and look at her mad, "You didn't have to. You never had to." I start to walk away when I hear, "Where are you going?" I turn on my heel facing her, "My room. Do you want to follow me and make sure that is where I am going? Or for once will you trust me? " She waves me off and I walk up the stairs before slamming my door and lying back on my bed staring at the ceiling. I make one mistake and I can't live it down.

I sneak out to go to a concert and I am treated like a baby ever sense. How is that fair? They knew exactly where I was and with who. I asked to go and they said no. It's not fair when they were my age they were the ones on the stage and I can't even go watch a concert. I shake my head and close my eyes going back to sleep.

I hear laughter and sit up to see Adam and Asher in my room staring down at me. "What?" They both shake their heads and laugh harder. I sigh and sit up knowing they did something. I look at them and know I can't trust them. I stand up and start walking to the mirror on my closet door, "If you two did something to me, I will kill you." I look in the mirror and scream. They both laugh and run out my door. I turn and chase after them, "You two are dead." I fly down the steps and land with a jump before sliding down the hallway leading towards outside and the music rooms and their bedrooms. I see them look over their shoulders at me with wide eyes before running faster. I pick up speed and run right into something and fall on the ground. I look up and see my dad standing in front of me looking down at me. He puts his hand out and helps me up. "What is going on?" I look at him and I see him try to hold his laughter in. "It is not funny daddy." He nods, "I'm sorry princess. Of course it is not funny. Let's go get you cleaned up." I look around him and see the twins staring at me. Dad laughs and looks back at them, "Let's get you cleaned up then you can kill them." I smile and nod, "Okay daddy." I see the twins widen their eyes as dad walks me towards the bathroom.

He places the toilet seat down and grabs a couple rags and starts to help me get the paint off my forehead. He then helps me wash the paint out of my hair in the sink. He hands me a towel to dry my hair with. "Much better." I look in the mirror and smile before hugging him. "Thanks daddy." He smiles and hugs me back, "Anytime princess. Now go take care of it." I smile and take off running to find the twins and make them pay.

I find the twins in the backyard. I smile and walk in the house and fill up two buckets with paint. I carry them out to the balcony off the house that they are under. I walk back in the house and grab my camera. I am walking back to the balcony when I see Aiden walk out of his room, "What are you up to?" I laugh, "What do you mean? What would I possibly be doing?" He stares at me not buying it and I laugh, "Okay the twins painted me so I am going to paint them." He looks down at the camera in my hand and tilts his head at me making me smile, "And get video of it of course." He smiles wide, "Can I help?" I nod and he throws his arm over my shoulders as we walk towards the balcony. I step out and put a finger to my lips and he nods and follows behind me as I stand by one bucket and he stands by the other. I set the camera up and make sure it is pointed at the twins. I smile and hit start. I bend down and pick my bucket up. I see the twins step right where I need them. I hold up my fingers and count to three. On three I dump my bucket and Aiden dumps his and at the same time I hear two screams come from under us. I look down and see the twins in hot pink paint as they stare up at us. I scream down at them, "Payback sucks." Adam punches Asher, "I told you she would get even. I didn't even want to do your stupid plan." Asher looks down at himself and at Adam before looking up at me with a nod and sigh, "You did good sis." I smile and high five Aiden, "I know." I grab the camera and take a picture before smiling at how wide their eyes are knowing I got it all on video. Aiden laughs and follows me back inside. "You know they are going to kill you right." I shrug, "Yeah but they always forget I have someone in my corner." Aiden laughs and nods, "You are daddy's little princess who can do no wrong." I smirk up at him, "Damn right I am." I blow at the hair in my face and walk into my room to make copies and email it to myself so the video doesn't get destroyed.

I hear mom cussing in the hallway and poke my head out to see her yelling at dad. I shake my head and close my door back and sit back at my desk to finish my paper for English. I hear a knock on my door and turn to see my dad come in. "Hey princess, can I talk to you?" I nod and watch him sit on the edge of my bed and pat the space next to him. I walk over and sit next to him and watch him turn and look at me, "I talked to your mother and even though what you did was wrong. You never should have disobeyed us." I nod, "I'm sorry. I just really wanted to see the band." He nods and kisses my forehead, "I understand completely. I really do. Anyway, I talked to your mother and we came to an agreement that we will let you off all the watching." I smile and throw my arms around him pushing him back some, "Thank you daddy. Thank you." He laughs and hugs me back, "Only that your mother has made the point that you have to be nicer to your brothers." I pull away and look at him confused, "But they started it." He nods, "I know princess. I brought that up but…" He sighs and looks at me, " Just try to get along and you are off the hook. You can go hang out with your friends again and even have your car back." He holds up my keys making me smile wider. I lean in and tackle him in a hug and kiss him, "Thank you so much daddy." He laughs and hugs me back, "Your welcome princess." He kisses my head, "Goodnight." I smile, "Goodnight daddy. I love you." He smiles at my door, "I love you too. And I want copies of the pictures." I laugh and nod watching him walk out the door.

I hear a knock a few minutes later and see Aiden come in, "Mom just came and talked to me." I nod, "Dad came and talked to me." He nods and sighs, "Did you get told to be nicer to the twins?" I nod, "Yep." I make sure to pop the p. He shakes his head, "They always start it and we always get the talk about needing to be nicer." I sigh and lean back against my bed. "I know. I think mom just doesn't see it. They are her babies and they pull the innocent act whenever they are around her." Aiden laughs and stands up and walks to the door. "I heard you are off the hook." I smile wide and sit up shaking my keys, "Yep." He laughs and shakes his head at how I always end up off the hook, "I would thank mom too." I sigh and nod, "I know. I need to thank her but I don't know how." Aiden smiles, "I will help you out with it, tomorrow." I laugh and nod, "Goodnight Aubs." I laugh and lay against my pillow, "Goodnight Aiden." I watch him walk out my door and I look at the picture on my table of Daddy, mommy and I. I love the picture. I am so young in it but I can see the happiness and the love between everyone. I have a picture next to it of all of us at their wedding and I love that picture as well. I look at a picture on my board on the wall of just mom and I. I love my mom, I do but she just gets on my nerves sometimes. I am a daddy's girl, there is no denying it but mom and I have always gotten along pretty good except the last few weeks.

With a sigh I turn my lamp off and look out my window seeing some stars. I smile and watch the stars as I think about how to apologize to mom and say thank you for letting me off the hook. I know dad did everything and was the one to get me my car back but I still need to thank her for allowing me to be off the hook. I look at my pictures of when it was just the three of us one more time before finally putting an official end to this day.


	3. Saturday

I walk down the stairs after getting first shower. It is just how it goes. The boys argue and fight over the showers and I always get the first one. I don't have school today so I sit down on the couch in my sweats with my blonde curly hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and I am wearing a tank top Auntie Trish bought me last year. I turn on the television as the arguing continues between Adam, Asher and Aaron. I hear footsteps and see Aiden round the corner with dripping dirty blonde hair and freshly dressed before he sits in the recliner. "They still going at it?" I nod and he shakes his head, "There are enough bathrooms in this house for all of us I don't understand why they fight and argue." I shrug and flip through the channels, "I think they like it. I think it's their hobby." He laughs and leans back in the chair, "I think you might be right." I smirk at him, "Always am." He laughs even more and starts to watch _The Simpsons_ with me.

We are starting a new episode when Aaron walks in and sits next to me. I turn to him, "You finally get the shower?" He nods smirking at me, "Don't I always. I just turn it on the two of them and go in." I laugh and high five him before we all start to watch the show. Adam rounds the corner a few minutes later with his blonde hair like mine but straight like my dad when he was younger and walks into the kitchen. I shake my head as he comes back with a pop tart and sits in the other chair and starts to eat. He looks over at me and smiles, "What?" I shake my head, "Nothing Adam." He nods and kicks his chair back to get comfy.

I hear the doorbell and look around noticing the boys won't get up. I walk into the hallway and open the door. I smile wide, "Uncle Alex." He smiles and wraps his arms around me, "You are getting to big." I laugh and shake my head, "Same size as last time you were here." He shrugs, "I remember being able to hold you with one arm so to me you are getting to big." I laugh and he pulls me in for another hug and shakes his head, "God you look more and more like your mother everyday." I pull away and gasp, "Everyone says I look like daddy." He laughs and nods, "Yeah you do but you have your mother in you too. You have Austin's personality." I laugh and shrug, "So I have heard." He puts his arm around me and kisses my cheek, "Speaking of your father. Is he home?" I shake my head, "Nah mom and him left a note saying they had to go do something." He nods and looks behind me, "I don't hear your brothers." He looks back at me, "Did you kill them? Because I will not be brought into it." I laugh and shake my head, "They are in the living room." As if on cue we start to hear screaming and arguing and Alex shakes his head, "Need me to come in?" I shake my head, "I got it." he laughs and nods, "I know you do." I turn and walk into the living room and see Asher trying to take the remote from Adam. I sigh, "BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!" They turn to me with Asher having his arm around Adam's neck in a head lock and Adam mid-punch to Asher's stomach. "If you two don't sit down and shut the fuck up I will make you." I watch them separate and sit in separate corner and shake their heads mumbling. I hear laughter behind me and turn to see Alex clap, "Good work, except maybe next time you don't cuss." I laugh and shrug, "It works." The boys all smile and wave at him where he waves back. "Well I came to see your parents but I will just go get ready for my shift tonight then." I smile and kiss his cheek. "Your coming to my birthday party right?" He smiles and hugs me, "Of course. But right now I really should go." He waves bye to the others, "You all be good." I watch him walk out the door and I go to the door to watch him get in his baby blue mustang. He has a bunch of cars and it always seems like he is driving another one.

I walk back in and sit down on the couch and take the remote from Adam as I do. I flip it back onto _The Simpsons_. "Hey!" I look at him and he shuts up before mumbling to himself.

Two hours later the door opens and I see my dad walk in. "Hey Daddy." He smiles at me and comes over and kisses my head, "Hey Princess." He turns to the boys and lifts a hand, "Sup." They all laugh and shake their heads and Asher scuffs, "Not cool dad. Not cool." I watch my dad roll his eyes, "You wish you were half as cool as I am." Asher smiles and stands up, "Your not cool no more dad, your just old." Austin looks at him in a question tone smiles, "Oh really?" Dad pulls out his phone and types something and within seconds all we hear is beep after beep after beep as his phone blows up. "Do the same?" Asher takes his phone out and types something and after a few minutes my dad smiles, "Like I said." Asher grumbles and sits back down. I shake my head and he looks around, "This is what you guys did all day." We all nod our heads and I say "Yep." Making sure to pop the p. He shakes his head, "I will never understand you guys and… Is that _The Simpsons_?" I nod and next thing I know he has jumped over the couch flopping down beside me and grabbing the remote turning the volume up in the process.

I hear the door open again and see my mother walk in and dressed in a dress and heels. "Where did you go?" She shrugs, "We had to meet with a business partner of your dads." I watch my dad wave her off as he sits back and enjoys the show. I watch my mom shake her head before smiling at him. I watch her come over and kiss the top of his head as he waves her off him. She shakes her head and laughs before looking at all of us, "You guys didn't break anything and everyone is still alive. Wow it was a good day." I smile, "I took care of it." She nods and looks around the house, "Have you guys ate yet?" We all shake our heads and my dad whines, "I'm hungry." She pats his shoulder, "I know Austin. I know. You guys want pizza." We all nod and she takes off to go call the food in.

She walks back in a few minutes later, "Did anything happen while we were gone?" I go to shake my head when Aiden speaks up, "Uncle Alex showed up." She looks around, "Really? Did he say why he was here?" I shake my head, "Just that he was looking for dad." My dad looks up at me confused, "Who was looking for me?" My mom pats his back again, "Alex." He shrugs, "I don't know why but I can call him la…oh did you see that." She shakes her head before walking to the stairs. "I am going to get a shower, listen for the food." We all nod and go back to watching the show as we hear her heels on the steps.

I lean into my dad and he smiles and kisses my head as we all enjoy our Saturday.


	4. Birthday Party

I woke up a little early today considering it is my birthday. I am seventeen now. I smile and walk into the bathroom to get a shower.

With a towel around me and my wet hair hanging down my back I walk out of the bathroom and into the hallway. "Happy birthday Aubs." I smile and look at Aiden, "Thanks Aiden." He smile and shakes his head, "I would hug you but, put some clothes on woman." I laugh and walk into my room to get dressed. I put on a high waisted shorts and a black crop top and start doing my hair when I hear a knock, "Come in." I see Aaron walk in and close the door. "I wanted to say Happy birthday." I smile and turn around and get out of my chair and hug him. "Thank you." He smiles and hugs me back. "Anytime, you know I love you." I smile and kiss his head, "I love you too Air." He shakes his head as he pulls away, "I hate when you call me that." I smile and he looks at me, "Mom wont like that." I look down at my outfit and he laughs, "Wait, dad won't like that. He will kill ya." I smile and nod, "Yeah he probably would." I walk back to my closet searching for something else to wear. Another knock is heard and Aaron yells out, "Come in." I see a confused Adam poke his head in. "What are you doing in here?" Aaron shrugs, "Helping Aubrey." Adam laughs and walks in and closes the door. "I just wanted to tell you Happy birthday Aubrey." I smile and he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. "Thank you." He looks at me and widen his eyes, "You are not wearing that out." I laugh and look at him, "One I can wear whatever I want and two I know dad will kill me, I am looking for something else." He sighs relieved, "Good I wont have to kill anyone today." I laugh and slap him. "Just help me, we have to leave soon." He nods and all three of us go through my closet.

Adam hands me a pair of black skinny jeans, "Here." I look at them and Aaron hands me a really cute white shirt, "Here with this." I smile and kiss both their cheeks, "Thanks for helping now get out." They laugh and shake their heads as they walk out the room. I change my clothes and smile before leaving my hair cascading down my back in my soft curls. I put some makeup on and grab my aviator sunglasses and bag before walking out the door.

I walk down the steps in my heels and see everyone turn to me as I walk into the kitchen. My mom smiles as she places pancakes on the table. "Happy birthday sweetie. I made pancakes." I smile and place my bag down before walking to the table. My dad hugs me tight, "Happy birthday Princess." He kisses my forehead and sits down taking pancakes for himself with a huge smile. I laugh and sit down next to him, "Share the pancakes dad." He looks at me with pancakes in his mouth and then up at my mom who laughs and shakes her head, "I made more." She places another plate down and I get mine first before the boys devour them. Asher comes in late as always. "Pancakes? Awesome." He wraps his arms around me and the chair before kissing my head, "Happy birthday sis." I smile up at him, "Thank Asher." He then messes my hair up and smiles before sitting down. I glare at him and he just laughs.

I finish and place my dishes in the dishwasher and look at the boys, "Are you coming with me or what?" Aiden takes his last bite and places his dishes in the dishwasher as well before raising his hand, "I am." Adam nods and places a big bite of pancake in his mouth and dropping his dishes in the dishwasher as well before walking to the living room to grab his bag. I look at Asher who waves me off, "Nah, Brain is coming to give me a ride." I nod and wave, "Bye daddy. Bye mom." I kiss Aaron, "I am picking you up later." He nods and continues to eat.

I pick my bag up and grab my keys waving one more time before walking out the door and getting into my car. Aiden jumps in the front making Adam get in the back. I laugh and look at them as Aiden smiles wide. "What did you do?" He shrugs, "You will find out later." I look at him confused but shrug it off before starting my black Audi R8 Spyder convertible that dad had four seats put in up and start driving to school.

I park my car and get out. I open my seat and let Adam out who throws his arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek. "Thanks for the ride." He takes off and I yell after him, "Your Welcome." He laugh as he keeps walking. I shake my head and close my door locking the car. I open the trunk and get my back out. Aiden smiles, "Come on birthday girl." I laugh and walk with him into the school. As soon as we enter Aiden kisses my cheek and walks off. I flip him off and he fake gasps before smiling and walking to his friends. I walk to my locker where I see my friend Becky leaning against my locker. "Hey. Finally, Happy birthday." She holds out a cupcake and I smile. "Becky you didn't have to." She waves me off, "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't." I laugh and take the cupcake after grabbing my books. "You are still coming to my party right." She nods, "Of course." I see Kim coming my way and smile as she runs up and hugs me. "Happy birthday girl." I laugh and wait for her to let me go. "Thank you." She looks around the hallway, "So who all is coming to this party of yours tonight." I shrug and start walking down the hallway, "My family and some family friends. You guys, some of my brothers friends, along with Blake, Chris, Trenton, Ashley, Alyssa and you know the usual." Becky grabs my hand, "I don't want Chris there." I shrug, "To bad. I invited him and its my party." She pouts, "He's an ass." I shrug again, "Never done nothing to me and I don't listen to rumors." I take off walking to class just ready to get this day over with so I can enjoy my birthday.

I am sitting at lunch while everyone around me talks about my party and other stuff. I just stare at my phone until I feel someone sit next to me. I look up and see Brian sitting next to me. I place my phone down and look at him, "My brother is over there." I point to Asher and he laughs, "Aubs, Aubrey, I know where he is. I wanted to talk to you." I tilt my head at him and raise an eyebrow, "I'm listening." He smiles, "So about you birthday party." I smile and reach down grabbing my phone, "Yeah your not invited." I hear him huff and his shoulders slump, "Come on. Why not?" I turn to him, "Because I didn't invite you." He sighs, "Please let me come. I will keep Asher out of trouble." He smiles at me and I shake my head with a small smile, "Not happening." I stand up and walk away.

I walk out the door of the lunch room and start walking to my locker when I feel an hand on my wrist and pull me back. I look up and see Brian again. I scoff and pull my arm free. "Your not fucking coming." He sighs, "Just tell me why." I look at him, "Because you're a dick and all you do is pull Asher into crap that gets him hurt or in trouble. It's my birthday and I don't want an asshole there." I turn and hear the clink of my heels as I walk away.

The last bell rang and I can't wait to get home and get ready for my party. I am putting my stuff In the locker when I hear a slam and turn to see Asher walking towards me. "Really? So my best friend can't come keep me company?" I shake my head, "You know how I feel about him, so no. You have your other friends coming and that is enough." I turn and grab my bag before slamming my locker, "Am I driving you home or what?" He shakes his head, "No, I am going to get a haircut." I turn and wave back at him as I walk away, "See you at home." I hear feet running behind me and feel an arm go around my shoulders a second later, "Don't leave me." I laugh and see Aiden breathing heavily. "come on." We walk to my car and I see Adam leaning against it. "Finally." I laugh and unlock the door letting him get in before Aiden takes the passenger seat.

I get in and look at them, "We have to pick Aaron up." They all nod and I put the top down making Adam throw his hands up in the air, "Fuck yeah. " I laugh and back out of the parking spot before putting the car in park and driving to the middle school to pick up Aaron. "Aiden, text him and tell him I will be there in just a second." "Will do." I see him pull out his phone and text him before turning the radio up louder. I hear one of the songs dad just wrote play.

 _What do you mean? Oooh  
When you nod your head yes_

 _But you wanna say no  
What do you mean? Heeey  
When you don't want me to move  
But you tell me to go  
What do you mean?  
What do you mean?  
Said we're running out of time  
What do you mean?  
Oh oh oh What do you mean?  
Better make up your mind  
What do you mean?_

 _You're so indecisive of what I'm saying  
Trying to catch the beat, make up your heart.  
Don't know if you're happy, or complaining._

 _Don't want for us to end where do I start  
First you wanna go to the left and you want to turn right  
Wanna argue all day, making love all night._

I pull into the parking lot of the school with the song blaring. I see Aaron smile and come running out with the other kids. He sees me and waves. Aiden gets out and lets him in the back before sitting back down. I watch him wave to his friends who's mouths are hanging open before I drive the circle and get back on the street.

 _First you up and you're down and then between_

 _Ohh I really want to know…  
What do you mean?_

 _When you nod your head yes  
But you wanna say no  
What do you mean?  
When you don't want me to move  
But you tell me to go  
What do you mean?  
What do you mean?  
Said we're running out of time  
What do you mean?  
Better make up your mind  
What do you mean?  
You're overprotective when I'm leaving  
Trying to compromise but I can't win  
You wanna make a point but you keep preaching  
You had me from the start won't let this end  
First you wanna go to the left then you want to turn right  
Wanna argue all day make love all night  
First you up and you're down then you're between  
Ohh I really want to know…  
What do you mean? Ooh..  
When you nod your head yes  
But you wanna say no.  
What do you mean? (oh what do you mean)  
When you don't want me to move  
But you tell me to go  
What do you mean?  
I wanna know  
Oh what do you mean?  
(Ooh)  
Said you're running out of time  
What do you mean? (ah baby)  
Oh oh oh what do you mean?_

 _Better make up your mind  
What do you mean?  
When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no  
What do you mean?  
(You're so confusing baby)  
Heyyy, when you don't want me to move,  
But you tell me to go  
What do you mean?  
What do you mean?  
Said we're running out of time  
What do you mean?  
Oh oh oh what do you mean?  
Better make up your mind  
What do you mean?_

I pull into our driveway as the song ends. I put the top up and turn the car off. Aiden smiles and gets out before letting the other two out. "Let's go get ready everyone." Adam claps his hands smiling, "Party time in two hours." I laugh and grab my bag before walking into the house and upstairs to my room. I turn my ipod on letting the music bounce off my walls as I get dressed. Mom took me shopping and bought me this amazing dress. It's all crystals around my chest and has a v to the top. The small straps have crystals all over them too. It has a thick belt like fabric under the crystals before the silky material comes floor length and then it has the same color sheer that starts at the belt and comes over it. It is so beautiful I just don't know if I want this for my party now. I look over and see my knee high high heeled boots and regular jean shorts. I tilt my head and see my black muscle shirt that has a slight v neck to it that stops right at the top of my shorts. I look at the outfit then my dress. Ugh, I thought I wanted the dress but its more prom or homecoming and I just want to have fun.

I decided I want to have fun and just enjoy myself but I don't want to upset my parents. So for the outfit I decided on wearing a black pencil skirt and my black high heeled booties along with a white off the shoulder sweater. I fix my hair from school and fix my makeup before walking out and seeing Aiden. He shakes his head, "Where is your dress?" I shrug, "Decided against it." He shakes his head, "Mom is so proud of that dress. She has been telling everyone to wait until they see you tonight." I sigh and turn on my heel and go back into my room and put the dress on leaving my hair down. I switch my booties for my silver heels. I switch my jewelry out to better fit the dress. I look in the mirror and smile. I do look really pretty. "Princess, we have to go." I grab my purse and walk out of the room and downstairs and see my dad stare at me. "What?" He shakes his head and hugs me. "You are growing up to quick." I smile and hug him back. "You look beautiful Princess." I smile and feel his kiss my forehead before letting me go. He is dressed in a button up shirt and black jeans. Aiden smiles and gives me a thumb up. He is dressed in a nice shirt and again black jeans. I see Aaron dressed cute in his little tuxedo shirt and black jeans. He smiles at me, "You look very pretty." I smile and hug him to me. Adam nods, "You are actually a princess tonight." Dad looks at him, "She's a princess everyday." Adam smiles and nods, "Of course dad." Adam is wearing a shirt that says something on it and regular jeans. Mom comes from the kitchen smiling. I see her in a cute little black dress. "Okay, everyone ready to go." "Wait. Asher, we have to go." I look to the hallway and see him round the corner and gasp. He shaved the sides of his hair leaving the middle and has it slicked back. My mom gasps right next to me, "Asher you hair." He smiles, "I like it." Dad clears his throat, "It was just a shock. It looks nice." I see him look down at my mom who is still wide eyed. I know he did it trying to get everyone to quit confusing him and Adam. Adam spikes his hair some and now Asher did this. Aaron wears his hair like my dad use to and Aiden does as well except he has more of a swoop in the front.

"Come on everyone." Dad grabs my moms hand and starts pulling her to the door with Aaron following them. We all walk outside and he looks around, "You driving yourself?" I nod and Aiden throws his arm around me. "I'm with her." Aaron looks at me and I smile, "You can come to Aaron." Dad looks around, "One more spot and the other comes with us." He looks at Asher and Adam where Adam runs to my car and hugs it making us all laugh. Asher sighs and gets in my dads black escalade. I get in and start my car and hear Aaron, "Can we put the top down?" Aiden looks at me and I smile, "Why not?" He hits the button and turns the radio up as I back out of the driveway leaving my parents and Asher behind.

I turn into the parking lot and park my car. I put the top down and turn the car getting out. I see my parents pull in and park next to me. My mom gets out, "Young lady, you don't need to drive like that." My dad rounds the corner and high fives me, "Great driving." I smile and he turns to my mom and clears his throat, "I mean…" She shakes her head and puts her arm around Aaron, "Come on baby. I am going to teach you to drive." I watch him whine, "I want dad." As they walk away I laugh and dad puts his arm around me and walks with me into the building. I watch everyone walk off and join their friends. "You ready." I nod and he walks in and yells, "Eh, Birthday girl is here." I hear the dj cut the music and introduce me, "The birthday girl is in the house. Come on down girly." I walk in and hear gasps and then claps. I smile and watch my dad kiss my head before walking off to find my mom.

I feel arms go around me and turn to see my uncle Alex. He smiles at me, "You look so beautiful tonight Aubrey." I smile and wrap my arms around him. "Thank you uncle Alex." He smiles and kisses my hair. I step back and look around, "Where is Lisa?" He smiles at me, "She wanted to be here so bad sweetie but she has a big case she is working on and something went wrong or something. I'm a doctor not a lawyer I get confused when she talks sometimes." I laugh and watch him smile, "She did tell me to give you this from her." I watch him pull out a box. I smile and open it to see a beautiful pair of diamond earrings. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tight, "Thank you so much." He laughs and pulls back, "So you don't want my gift then?" I look at him and watch him pull out another box. I smile and open it seeing the matching diamond necklace. I squeal and hug him tighter. He laughs and wraps his arms around me again. "Happy birthday sweetheart." I smile and look at him, "Put it on me please." He nods and takes it out of the box. I turn and lift my hair and feel him place the necklace around my neck and hook it. I look down at it and place a hand to it. "Thank you so much. I love it and I love the earrings too. Thank you both." He smiles and kisses my hair again. "You are very welcome. I will tell her you loved it, now go have fun with your friends." I kiss his cheek before walking off to join my friend and dance.

I look around and see everyone having a great time. I look over and see Asher chatting up one of my friends and shake my head. I keep dancing just having fun. The lights go off and so does the music. I turn and see my dad wheeling a cart in with my cake lit up and starts singing happy birthday with everyone joining in. I smile as he stops the cake in front on me. I feel two arms go around my shoulders and see my mom on the other side of me. "Make a wish sweetie." I smile and hear my dad, "Make a good one Princess." I think and blow my candles out and receive claps before the lights come back on and the music starts back up. I cut my piece and then the cake goes to be cut and handed out. My dad kisses my cheek and hands me a box. I open it and see a Pandora bracelet with charms already on it. "Your mom and I couldn't agree on which charms to get you started with so you ended up with a lot." I laugh and look at mom who smiles and shakes her head. I hug both of them and kiss their cheeks. "Thank you both." She looks at my dad confused, "She thinks that's all we got her." He shrugs and smiles, "Guess she don't want these then." He pulls boxes out from behind his back and I gasp and start to open them. They also got me a tennis bracelet and a whistle necklace like my dad's that I have wanted for so long. The third box had couple gifts cards in it to my favorite stores and the last box had a coach purse in it that I have been looking at. I jump up and wrap my arms around him making him laugh and hug me so I wouldn't fall. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He laughs and kisses me, "You are very welcome." He places me down and I grab my mom and basically tackle her in a hug making her laugh and kiss me, "Happy birthday sweetie." I smile and pull back and watch how happy they are. My mom looks behind me and smiles. I turn and see all my brothers and I know now that they helped pick it all out. I throw my arms open and throw myself at them hugging them. They all laugh and hug me back. Aiden kisses my cheek, "Did you really think we wouldn't get you anything?" I smile and hear Asher, "I mean that is just heartless." Adam laughs and nods, "I mean we can be mean but we love you Aubrey." I smile and feel Aaron around my waist who nods, "We love you Aubrey." I pull back and look at all of them, "I love you guys too." We all hug again and I feel tears filling my eyes.

I pull back and wipe at them when Asher smiles and pulls me to him, "Aw, don't cry sis. Everyone is watching." I laugh and hit him, "Shut up." He smiles and hugs me, "Honestly, Happy birthday sis." I smile and hug him back. We pull back and my dad smiles, "Everyone go have fun." I laugh and nod and watch everyone disappear but Aaron. "What's wrong?" He shakes his head, "Nothing. I'm just tired." I feel my mom walk up to me. "Yeah, we should probably be going sweetie." I smile and she hugs me. "Be home by ten thirty." I nod and my dad kisses me. "Are you bringing the boys home or should I pull them out?" I laugh and turn to see them having fun, "I will bring them home with me." He nods and I watch them leave with Aaron.

My uncle Alex comes and kisses me about twenty minutes later. "I have to go. Emergency at the hospital." I nod and hug him, "Go fix em." He laughs, "I will." He hugs me one more time before leaving. Auntie Trish and Uncle Dez come over a few minutes later and hug me and kiss me. "We have to go sweetie but happy birthday." I open the bag and see clothes inside and a gift card on top. "Thank you both." I hug them and they both kiss a cheek before walking away.

Everyone is having fun and dancing again. I dance along with them off to the side when my phone goes off. I look at it and smile.

 _You look beautiful baby. Turn around._

I smile and turn around to see my boyfriend. Oh yeah, did I not mention I have a secret boyfriend that I have been dating for a year? No one knows but Aiden. My family just thinks he is a friend and that's how everyone is to keep believing it. My dad would kill him and me if he knew. Aiden found out when I was at school and he kissed me when Aiden was coming to find me. He promised not to tell and hasn't.

I smile and hug him. He kisses my cheek. "Happy birthday Aubrey." I smile, "Thanks Jacob." He smiles and looks around before leaning in quickly and pecking my lips. I smile and we walk over and join my friends and start to dance and enjoy ourselves until everyone has to go home.


	5. Sleep

I hear noise downstairs and yawn as I put my feet over my bed. I feel the cold floor on my feet as I wipe at my eyes and walk down the hallway. I see a light on downstairs and yawn again before walking down the steps and turning to see Aubrey sitting on the couch watching a movie.

I walk over and look at her, "What are you doing up?" She jumps before turning and smiling at me, "Daddy, you scared me." I smile and kiss her head, "Sorry Princess." I turn and walk around and sit next to her on the couch. A few minutes after I sit down she leans into me. She leans into me like when she was younger and I kiss her head as she leans with her head on my chest. I play with her hair like she use to love when she was younger while I sit quietly with her and watch this weird movie with her.

I hear a soft snore and look down to see she has fallen asleep on my chest. I smile down at her before putting one arm around her back and another under her legs. I stand up and she cuddles into me as I fix my arms. I hit the button on the television turning the television off. I walk to the steps and hit the light with my elbow before walking up the stairs with her in my arms. I push her door open with my foot and walk to her bed and slowly lay her down. I bring her blanket up over her and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Princess." She murmurs and turns on her side in her sleep. I smile down at her. She has grown so much and even when I look at her now I still see my little Princess from all those years ago. She will also be my little girl.

I watch her grab at her blankets and murmur something. I smile and walk over to her door pulling it closed quietly as to not disturb her. I stand in the doorway about to walk to my room when I hear a door open and see a very tired Aiden looking at me, "What are you doing dad?" I put a finger to my mouth, "I just put your sister to sleep." He nods, "She's still not sleeping." I look at him confused, "Still not? When did this start?" He yawns, "I don't know a week or two ago. Complains she can't get comfy or something." I look at him and walk over hugging him, "Go to bed, I got her to sleep. You get some sleep as well." With another yawn and nod he walks back into his room closing his door. I hear something fall. I open his door softly and see him lying sideways on his bed with his alarm clock on the floor. I laugh seeing myself in him so much at times. Pulling his door shut I shake my head and walk to my room again.

I see Ally still asleep. Her hair laying in all directions with a hand out towards my side. I smile and walk over getting back in bed. She stirs in her sleep before moving closer to me and laying her head on my chest. I wrap an arm around her and kiss the top of her head as I watch her sleep. I close my eyes and let everything drift away as I fall asleep.

I wake up to my phone going off. I look over and see Ally gone. I yawn and grab my phone putting it to my ear, "Moon." I hear noise and then, "Mr. Moon, I need you at the office. We are having problems with the newest artist." I sit up sighing. I pull my phone away from my ear and see it is seven. I got Aubrey to bed around two. I stretch and stand up. "I will be there in an hour." I hear more noise and then Courtney murmur something, "Any way you could get here faster." I scratch the back of my neck and nod, "I can be there in twenty." I hear more noise and then, "Great, I will have your coffee ready for you then Mr. Moon." I hang up and walk to my closet grabbing a pair of pants and shirt. I throw on my jacket and slip my feet into shoes. Grabbing my wallet and putting my phone in my pocket I walk downstairs.

I see Aubrey and all my boys sitting at the table eating. I look over and see Ally leaning against the island looking through her tablet. I walk over and open the fridge grabbing a Red Bull. She looks at me and I shrug, "Have to run. Something is happening at the office." She nods and kisses me. "Let me know what is going on." I nod and walk over kissing Aubrey on her head, "You sleep okay Princess?" She nods, "Thanks for putting me to bed daddy." I smile and look at her, "It's what I do." She laughs and I wave to my boys, "Be good. Don't get in trouble and listen to your mother." They all wave me off and I rush out the door getting my car.

I park in my parking spot ten minutes later and walk to my office. I see Courtney sitting at her desk. When she sees me she hands me my coffee. I thank her and continue into my office. She looks at me as I sit in my chair. "So problem with the new band?" She nods, "Yeah apparently the boys are not getting along and now they don't want to sing together and something about one wanting to sing more…" I put my hand up stopping her. "Call them, I want them here in twenty minutes or I cancel them." She nods and walks out of my office. I hear a buzzer and then hear Courtney, "Logan is here." I nod and watch my newest artist walk in and sit down smiling at me. "Mr. Moon thank you so much for everything you are doing for me." I smile and stand up moving around to lean against my desk. "Call me Austin." He looks at me before smiling at nodding, "My mom loved you and when she found out you were the one signing me she about lost it." I smile and laugh, "Well I was pretty big back then." He waves me off, "You still are. I saw some of her old videos and heard her old cd's. You were amazing." I smile and look over at a picture of me on stage. "Well, thank you." I turn back to him, "But we are not here to talk about me. We are here to talk about you and get you a career going." He smiles wide and I walk back around my desk and start talking to him about what we are going to start doing and when.

I walk into the house tired. Today was a long day I ended up having to release my boy band because there was no fixing that. Logan is amazing and his career will be taking off in no time. He is going to be huge I just know it. I walk into the kitchen and see everyone sitting down for dinner. I smile and sit down as Ally brings the food over and sits down as well. We all start to eat and I look around, "How was everyone's day?" Aubrey looks at me shrugging, "Good." Asher shrugs, "Brian and I got in a fight." I look at him, "What did he do?" I watch him look down and clench his jaw before shaking his head, "Just agitated me." I know there is more to the story but I learned not to push Asher, he will tell me eventually. I look at Aaron who smiles wide, "I got a girlfriend." I laugh and see his brother high five him as Ally chokes a little on her drink. I pat her back and she looks up at me when she is done, "What do you mean Aaron?" I laugh and look at her, "He has a girlfriend there isn't much more to it." Adam nods, "Pretty simple mom." Aubrey smiles and looks at Aaron, "Tell me about her." He smiles and starts telling us about his girlfriend Diane and how she likes the same video games and shows as him and how pretty she is. Ally looks at me and I smile. It's his first crush she has to let him grow up. She shakes her head and goes back to eating. Asher messes with him some but Aiden slaps him and smiles at Aaron, "Good job buddy. When can we meet her?" He shrugs and goes back to eating, "Dunno."

After dinner the kids went to their rooms and I help Ally with the dishes. I grab a beer when the dishes are done. She smiles and looks at me as she leans against the island. "How did everything go?" I shrug, " Had to cancel X five but oh well." She pats my shoulder and pouts, "I'm sorry." I smile, "But Logan is going to be so huge I just know it. He reminds me of myself but better." She smiles and wraps her arms around me, "You were and are amazing." I smile and put the beer down kissing her. She pulls away smiling, "I love you Austin." I smile and look at her, "I love you too Mrs. Moon." She smiles up at me and I swear the older Ally gets the more beautiful she gets. She leans against me with a yawn and I kiss her head, "Go to bed sweetie. I will be up in a few." She looks up at me tired, "I need to talk to you." I nod and kiss her, "I will be up in just a second and we can talk." She nods and starts up the stairs.

I walk around the house turning all the lights off and making sure everything is locked up. I start for the stairs when I see Adam round the corner, "What you doing buddy?" He shrugs, "Going to watch a movie." I nod and pat his back, "Night Adam." He walks to the couch and turns on the television before putting a movie on and turning to me, "Night dad." I walk down the short hallway and check on Asher who is playing video games with Aaron. "Night you two." They both put their hands up at me, "Night Dad." "Goodnight dad." I smile and walk back down the hallway and look over at Adam watching a movie.

I walk up the stairs and check in on Aubrey. She is laying on her bed on her phone, "How are you doing?" She smiles up at me, "I'm good. Just talking with my friends." I nod and smile, "Goodnight Princess." She smiles and blows me a kiss, "Night daddy." I walk out pulling her door up and knock on Aiden's door before opening it. I see Aiden laying on his bed watching a movie. "Hey dad." I smile, "Just wanted to say goodnight." He smiles and waves, "Night dad." I close the door and walk down the hallway to my room. I close the door behind me and look to the bed to see Ally in her pajamas and out cold. I sigh and strip down to my boxers before getting into bed. I look over at her wondering what she wanted to talk to me about. I kiss her head before turning off the light and going to sleep.


	6. Help

It's been almost a solid month since Aubrey's birthday. Mom has been off but she gets off sometimes so I pay no attention to it much.

I walk downstairs and see Aubrey in yoga pants and a tank-top cleaning. "What are you doing?" She looks over at me and takes an ear bud out. "Huh?" I laugh and move away from the steps, "What are you doing?" She shrugs, "Cleaning. I couldn't sleep so I cleaned my room and still couldn't sleep so I came down and started dusting." I walk over the carpet and laugh as she starts the vacuum up. I sit on the couch and watch her clean around. She turns the vacuum off and bends down awkwardly to wrap it back up. "Okay, enough cleaning for you." I get up and take the vacuum from her and wrap it up before putting it away. She stands up and looks at me, "It's the only thing helping me sleep." I shrug, "When did you start this morning?" She shrugs as she looks out the big window, "I don't know, three." I shake my head and look at the clock that now says ten. "You have been cleaning for seven hours." I point to the stairs, "Go get a shower." She looks around before nodding. She walks by me and smiles giving me a hug, "Thanks Aiden." I smile and hug her back, "No problem, now go." She laughs and bounces up the stair.

I sit down and start to watch television. I hear feet and turn to see a sleepy Aaron walk into the room and lay across the couch. "You okay buddy?" He shakes his head." Getting concerned I stand up and walk over to bend by the couch. "What's wrong?" He shakes his head and turns into the couch. I sigh knowing he isn't going to let me help. I stand up and look at him when I see mom come down the steps dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Mom, something is wrong with Aaron." She moves over to me and bends down by the couch and touches his shoulder, "What's wrong baby?" He turns his head to her and shakes his head frowning. She places her hand on his forehead and gasps, "You are burning up." She looks at him, "Does anything hurt?" He nods and grabs his throat and she sighs before standing up, "Come on let's get you back to bed." He looks at the hallway and shakes his head whining. She looks down at him, "You are just like your father." I laugh and touch her shoulder moving her an inch away. I put my arms around Aaron and carry him to his room with mom walking behind me. I lay him on his bed and mom pulls his blanket over him. "I will be back with some medicine." He nods and turns into his pillow. She walks out with me and smiles up at me, "Thanks Aiden." I shrug, "It's what I do." She laughs and hugs me only reaching my chest. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her head. She laughs and pulls away, "Your too tall." I laugh, "Your too short." She shakes her head as she walks to the bathroom, "Your father reminds me of that every day, I don't need you too." I laugh and sit in the chair as she walks by me to go give Aaron medicine.

Aubrey comes down a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and a flowing muscle shirt with her hair in a pony tail. "Where's Aaron?" I look down the hallway before staring at her, "He isn't feeling well. Mom is giving him medicine." I watch her walk past me and down the hallway to go check on him.

A few minutes later Aubrey comes back and sits on the couch, "Mom called the doctor and he said there is a flu going around." I nod knowing that is most likely what Aaron has. He was a premature baby and he gets everything that goes around because the doctor said he will always have a low immune system. He was only a couple months early but that's all it took, he catches everything. I look over and see Aubrey playing on her phone.

Mom comes around and looks at us, "Aaron needs sleep and goes to see the doctor tomorrow. So just try to keep it quiet today." We both nod and she stops and turns around, "Aubrey what day is it?" Aubrey looks at her phone and looks up, "The 15th." Mom looks defeated all of a sudden, "What's wrong mom?" She shakes her head, "Your uncle Alex was suppose to come over for dinner tonight, I guess I have to call and cancel." Aubrey shakes her head, "Just tell him Aaron is sick and we are all going to eat outside." She looks at Aubrey smiling, "Thank you sweetie, I will do that." She smiles and I watch her walk away to go call and change plans.

Adam comes walking around the corner freshly dressed a few minutes later and sits on the couch next to Aubrey. He looks around, "No Aaron?" I shake my head, "He is sick so we have to be quiet." He nods and looks over at the television." I hear feet running and turn to see Asher slide down the hallway and into the wall before moving and keeps running around us, "Did you hear?" I shake my head and watch the others as well. He smiles wide, "Ashley is going to ask me out." I laugh and look at Aubrey who is laughing as well. "What?" Aubrey shakes her head, "Nothing." He looks at us, "You think she won't do it." I laugh again, "Dude she is with Colin." He shrugs, "Who knows, they probably broke up again." Adam laughs then and puts his phone out showing Ashley with Colin at the fair. "Didn't have bro." He yells and takes off to his room. "I'm going to kill Brian." I laugh and look back at the television.

Dad walks through the door a few hours later and sits on the couch next to Aubrey and smiles at her. She laughs, "What?" He shrugs, "Nothing." He keeps smiling and I look at him as Aubrey laughs, "What Daddy?" He laughs and holds out a VIP pass, "You can go only if you take your brothers." She nods excitedly and hugs him quickly. "Thank you. Thank you." He laughs and wraps his arm around her kissing her. "You're welcome Princess. I will be there as well but I will be busy so I trust you and your brothers to be good." She smiles and nods, "We will." I watch him hand them out and look around, "Where's Asher?" He walks in as if on cue, "Someone say my name?" Dad laughs and holds the pass out to him. He smiles and takes his, "Thanks dad." He nods, "You have to be good." He nods and smiles, "Aren't I always." Dad sits back and laughs, "I feel like this was a bad idea." Aubrey shakes her head, "No. no it wasn't." He laughs and kisses her head, "You can keep them. Have fun." He stands up, "Where's your mother?" I point to the kitchen and he nods and pulls something out of his pocket and walks to the kitchen.

I hear a squeal a few minutes later and Aubrey smiles, "New jewelry." Asher shakes his head, "Money." I laugh, "They have the same account." He shrugs and Adam laughs, "It was ticket's I bet you." I shake my head, "I'm with Aubrey on it being jewelry." Adam smiles wide, "Wanna bet?" I look at Aubrey and she smiles wide, "Your on." She turns to me, "What type? I say a new necklace." I shake my head, "Bracelet." She nods and sits back as we wait for mom to come out and show us. We hear feet and turn to see mom coming out with a hand holding something at her neck, "Crap." I reach into my pocket and hand Aubrey her twenty and Adam sighs and throws his at her while she picks them both up and smiles wide. "Thank you." Mom looks between us and shakes her head, "I don't wanna know." I shake my head and dad laughs, "They bet on what I got you." She looks between us and goes to say something but Aubrey cuts her off, "I wanna see." Mom walks over and shows a beautiful heart necklace with a diamond in the middle. The necklace she has been looking at. I shake my head smiling, "Nice job dad." He smiles wide and high fives me as I walk upstairs.

I lay down on my bed and pull my phone out of my pocket waiting on Joey to text me back. I want to go out but I don't have a car yet and he does. I lean back and close my eyes waiting. I finally hear a ding and sigh. _Can't today, I can tomorrow._

I decide to just shower and get ready for Uncle Alex. I walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on before stripping and getting in. I wash my hair quickly and wash my body before rinsing it all off. I turn the water off and grab a towel wrapping it around my waist. I walk out of the bathroom and into my room and grab a pair of regular blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. I put them on and run the towel over my hair before brushing it. I walk out of my room and downstairs to see dad and all my siblings in the living room. I walk over and sit in the chair, "Where's mom?" Dad turns to me, "She said she had to call someone and went to the kitchen." I nod and get up going into the kitchen. "I can't come in tomorrow. Dr. Harper I haven't told him yet. I have to tell him first. I can't go through what I did with Aiden. Thank you, next week will be fine. Thanks." I lean against the door frame just staring at the back on my shocked. Dr. Harper is mom's pregnancy doctor. Mom is pregnant. She turns and I watch her take in a deep breath and her eyes go wide as she stares at me. "Aiden please." I look at her shocked, "Your…" She nods, "Yes. Don't tell anyone sweetie. I have to tell your father first." I shake my head, "Why haven't you yet?" She sighs, "I have tired multiple times. Please just don't tell anyone." I sigh and nod, "I won't." She kisses me before hugging me. "I am so sorry to put this on you. I just have to tell him first. I promise I am within the next day or two." I nod and turn walking to the living room and just sit In the chair thinking about mom being pregnant again.

I hear a doorbell and watch as mom goes and answers it. I see Uncle Alex and Lisa walk in with mom smiling and laughing about something. Do they know? I watch Lisa smile before turning and walking away and Uncle Alex shrugging at mom smiling. Wait, she had something on her finger. A ring, Are they engaged? I tune back in to everything and see Aubrey run and hug Uncle Alex and my other siblings follow. I stand up and smile before hugging him as well. He says something but I don't hear it as I sit down.

I shake my head and follow everyone outside to eat. I hear Alex laughing and tune in to everything. " I just couldn't believe it. She was so sweet and adorable. When she seen me her eyes lit up and she started a song from that album I put out and I was just so shocked she even knew it. She was only eight but she had all of my songs on her ipod. I ended up having to sing her a song and the nurse brought me in a guitar so I could play it while I sang. She was just so cute. I love those moments of my job." I smile and watch as he just smiles as he talks about his job. You can tell he loves what he does. Aubrey smiles, "You really sang for her?" He nods and laughs, "Yeah she even had me dance around the room as I sang because she said she needed the full performance." I laugh and shake my head, "She sounds fun." He nods, "She was. One of the best patients I have had in a while." Mom smiles, " What was she there for?" He sighs, "She has a hole in her heart and she goes every year and gets it worked on and she just moved here so I am her new doctor." Dad looks down before smiling and looking at him, "Well at least she is in good hands." Mom nods and smiles, "One of the best." He laughs and starts eating. He hates when it is brought up how far up he is in his career at such a young age. He told me how he had a hard time at first because the other doctors were mad at him and would do the bare minimum for him but like always he won them over and showed who he is. He turns to Aubrey, "You were thinking about being a doctor at one time, still thinking about it?" She shakes her head, "No I don't think so. I don't think I could do it." He smiles, "You can do anything. You would make a great doctor." She smiles and looks at him, "I don't know. I think I want to be a singer and dancer." She looks at our parents who smile and look down. I laugh and look at him, "I am thinking about it." He turns to me and smiles, "You would be a great doctor as well. I am always here to help you if that is what you want." I nod and thank him as we finish dinner.

We all help clean up and walk into the living room to start eating desert. Adam is sitting on the floor eating something. Aubrey is on the couch drinking a soda and mom is eating cake in the recliner. Dad is eating cake on the couch with Asher and Uncle Alex who are both eating chips. I am in the recliner eating popcorn. There is a movie playing on the television and it is funny. We are all laughing and having fun enjoying the time together. I hear something and look to the floor to see Adam dropped his plate and is holding his neck and starting to wheeze. I get up to go get his epi-pen when I hear a splash and see Aubrey take off running to the kitchen. She is back in a matter of seconds. Uncle Alex has Adam laying down on his back while mom pushes his hair back and dad holds his hand. Aubrey pushes it into his leg and Adam sits up taking a long breath. Uncle Alex pushes him back down and takes his phone out calling someone while mom rubs his hair. Asher looks at me and I see how scared he is. I walk over and put my arm around him and he leans into me as Dad picks Adam up and follows Uncle Alex outside. We all follow and I see Alex open his pickups back door and dad place Adam in before climbing in the passenger side. "Ally stay here with the kids. We will be back." I watch mom nod and see Uncle Alex climb in the driver's seat before yelling out the window, "We will call when we get there." She nods and we all watch them take off. Aubrey wraps her arm around a crying Asher and walks them both inside. I start to walk in and see mom still staring at the road. I walk over and wrap my arm around her shoulders, "Come on mom." She nods and lets me lead her inside and to the couch. I sit her down and see Aubrey and Asher sitting in the recliner as she holds him to her. I start to clean up the spilt soda and broken plate and cake crumbs.

I sit down with them as we wait for dad to call telling us everything is okay. The phone goes off and I answer and place it on speaker, "Ally?" "I'm here." I hear noise and then, "All is okay. We will be home in a few minutes." I hear mom sigh and nod, "Okay. I love you." I hear a gagging sound and then a laugh, "I love you too." The phone goes off and I look over at mom who looks around the living room, "Thank you for cleaning everything up Aiden." I nod, "It was the lease I could do." She puts her arm out and I sit down and she hugs me to her and just holds me. I know this is what she needs right now and I let her hold me. The door opens and I see Adam in dads arm he smiles, "Still alive." Mom shakes her head, "Not funny." He waves her off and dad takes him to his room to lay him down. He comes back and mom just shakes her head, "How did this happen? I always check everything I buy." He shrugs, "Adam said he checked the box and it said there was none in the ingrediates and the doctor said it must of touched something that had it on it." Mom nods and he wraps his arms around her and kisses her head, "He is okay." She nods and he moves her a little towards the stairs, "Go lay down. I will be up in a few minutes." She nods and walks upstairs. Dad turns to all of us. "Adam will be okay. He just needs to rest." I nod and look at Asher. Dad nods and walks over and bends down next to Aubrey and Asher, "Asher?" Asher moves his head some to look at dad, "He is okay buddy. He will be okay." Asher nods, "I know." Dad puts his arms out and Asher hugs him back and Aubrey moves away and comes and stands by me. I hug her into me and she wraps her arms around my waist. Dad looks at us and Asher, "I am going to take him to bed." We nod and watch as Asher and dad make their way to his room.

Dad comes down the hallway a few minutes later, "I checked on Aaron and he is doing better." He looks at us, "Are you two doing okay?" I nod and look down at Aubrey who nods against me. Dad smiles and kisses both us, "Goodnight you two. It has been a long day, get some sleep." I nod and watch him go up the steps. I look to Aubrey who yawns, "Come on. Let's get you to bed." She nods against me and I walk her upstairs to her room and put her to bed. I cover her up and go to leave when she sits up. "Aiden?" I turn to her and she looks down, "I hate asking this but can you… can you sleep with me tonight?" I nod, "I will be right back." She nods and I go into my room and grab my quilt and pillow along with my extra blanket. I walk back into my sisters room and put the quilt on the floor by her bed and place my pillow on it before covering up with my blanket. "Thank you Aiden." I nod, "Your welcome Aubs." A few minutes later I hear a soft snore and smile, "Goodnight Aubs." I turn on my side thinking my family needs help. Aubrey can't sleep for some reason. My mom is pregnant and hasn't told my dad yet. Asher is hooked on wanting a girlfriend so bad. Adam and his allergy it doesn't happen much and I know he can't help it. Aaron catches everything. Sometimes I think my family needs help.

 **So sorry this took awhile to post. I ended up with a hurt neck for over a week and then a really bad sunburn where I couldn't even move my arms. I am finally getting back to normal but my neck is still hurt and the updates will be slower but I will work my hardest to get them out as fast as I can.**

 **1babyt**


	7. Dinner

I walk downstairs and see Aiden sitting on the couch texting. I smile and walk over sitting next to him, "Who are you texting." He smiles, "Candace." I smile and hit his shoulder with mine making him laugh. "You guys have been texting and talking forever just make it official bro." Aiden laughs and shakes his head, "Not yet." I shake my head and stand up laughing, "She is a Victoria Secret model for heavens sake and she likes you Aiden, just ask her out." He looks up at me, "I don't know." I put my hands on his shoulder making him look at me, "Trust me, just do it." He nods and looks back down at my phone, "I need to do it in person though." I laugh and push away, "Start thinking and I will help." He smiles and runs to his room to start coming up with ideas.

I pull my phone out and sit on the couch seeing a text from Jacob, "What's up baby?" I smile and hit the call button. "Aubrey, what's up?" I shrug, "I'm bored, want to come over." I hear movement and then, "Yeah, but what about your parents." I shrug, "I can invite Becky, Chris and Kim to come over as well." I hear a long sigh and then, "Okay, I can be there in twenty." I smile, "Awesome, I will text the others." I hang up after saying goodbye and send a quick text to the others and quickly get replies that they will be right over.

Chris has lived next store to us for years. I basically grew up with him. He is amazing. Adam likes his sister Kelly. I hear a knock on the door and open it to see Chris smiling it. He pulls me in for a hug and kisses my cheek. "What gave me the honor to come over today?" I laugh and sit down on the couch followed by him sitting next to me. "I was bored and wanted Jacob to come over but I need others as well." I smile and he sighs, "Fun." I lean my head on his shoulder and smile at him, "I invited Kim and Becky over as well." He looks down at me, "Double fun." I smile and he places an arm around me holding me to him. "Are you going to stay in sweats all day?" I laugh and look down at my sweats and t-shirt. My hair is in a messy bun. I shrug, "Why not?" He smiles and kisses my head, "Have I ever told you that you act so much like your mother." I laugh and nod, "All the time, you say I act like my dad personally wise and I dress like my mother." He smiles, "Just wondering." I smile and lean into him. Chris has and is my best friend. I had such a huge crush on him when I was younger. My dad wanted him to move because of it. I didn't get to see him for so long because my dad kept me away.

I hear footsteps and look up to my mom coming down the stairs in sweats and a tank top. "Oh Chris, how are you?" He smiles, "I am great." She smiles, "That is great sweetie. I haven't seen you in so long. You are looking quiet handsome." I watch him smile and blush slightly, "Thank you." She smiles and waves a hand at him, "Don't be embarrassed, I practically helped raise you." He smiles and I laugh, "Mom." She shrugs, "My bad. Great seeing you again Chris." He nods and I watch her walk down the hallway and to the twins rooms. He looks at me and I smile, "You know she has always loved you." He laughs and nods, "I know. She always said she wanted to adopt me." I laugh and look up when I hear footsteps again. My dad looks up and sees Chris, "Glad to see you again Chris." He smiles, "You too Mr. Moon." Dad waves him off, "I told you call me Austin." Chris smiles and nods. "Aubrey I have to work in the music room." I nod and watch him go down the hallway.

Chris shakes his head, "I never thought he would like me." I laugh, "Neither did mom or I." He laughs and we hear the doorbell. I get out of his arms and walk to the door to see Becky and Kim. "Hey." They all hug me and walk into the living room to join Chris. Becky looks at me then him, "Really Aubrey." I shrug, "My house, you can always leave." She sighs and sits down. Kim greets Chris and he smiles and greets her as well. We all put a movie in and chill watching it.

I hear the doorbell half way through the movie and walk over and open it to see Jacob standing there smiling at me. "Sorry, I'm late my mom made me clean my room first." I smile and hug him. He kisses my head before pulling me away slightly and kissing me. We walk into the living room and he sits on one side of me on the couch and Chris is on the other side.

After the movie we all go outside and lay on the grass with the music blaring just having fun and talking. Becky and Kim are playing volleyball. Chris looks at me, "Want to play?" I shake my head, "Maybe later." He nods and looks around before taking his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants and kicking his shoes to the side. I watch him jump in the pool and come up with a huge smile on his face. "I love your pool." I laugh and nod, "Only the best for daddy." He smiles and starts to swim around. Jacob holds my hand and kisses me. "Do you want to come over for dinner?" I shake my head, "I can't." He sighs and looks around. "My mom misses you." I nod, "You know how important dinner is for my mom." He nods and looks up at the sky.

I hear footsteps and let go of Jacobs hand to see Aaron come out. "Mom sent me to ask if you can please send your friends home. It is late and she needs help dad is inviting Logan over." I nod and stand up dusting my sweats off. "Sorry guys. I didn't know how late it has gotten." Becky hugs me and whispers in my ear, "I want pictures." I laugh and hug her. Kim smiling and kisses my cheek. "I want his number." I laugh and push her away with Becky. They both laugh and walk away. Aaron smiles, "I will escort you two." They smile at him, "Oh thank you." I watch them hook arms with him as he walks them outside.

Jacob sighs and kisses me quickly. "Text you later." I nod and watch him walk away. Chris gets out of the pool and shakes his head. "Do I have to leave?" I turn and laugh, "I don't know." He puts an arm over my shoulder, "I don't want to go home yet." I laugh, "Well grab your clothes and lets go ask mom." He smiles wide and follows me in with his clothes in hand. I see mom cooking and lean up against the counter, "Mom." She moves to stir another pot, "Yeah baby?" I laugh, "Chris has something he wants to ask you." I look at him and watch his face go worried and shocked. She turns and wipes her hands smiling, "What is it?" He looks at me, "Um, uh… Do I have to leave?" She looks at me and I start laughing and Chris looks at me confused. She turns back to him smiling, "Of course not Chris." He smiles and hugs her, "Thank you." She laughs and pats his wet shoulder, "Go get dried." He nods and takes off upstairs. She turns to me shocked, "Why did you make him think he would have to leave?" I shrug, "I didn't know if you meant him too or not." She shakes her head, "Of course not." I nod and look around, "What do you need help with?" She shakes her head, "I'm good. Just go get dressed." I nod and walk upstairs to my room to find Chris staring at my pictures shirtless.

I close my door and look at him, "What are you doing?" He shrugs, "When did you get this picture?" I walk over and see a picture of him and me on the wall from when I had a crush on him and we were in my back yard playing and I leaned into him and he smiled and kissed my cheek. I shrug, "I think my mom took it. I have had it up there forever." He smiles, "I like it. I kind of miss being that age again." I look at him confused as I sit on my bed, "Seriously." He nods and sits on my chair, "Yeah, to much to worry about now. What school we are going to, what we are going to do for the rest of our lives, grades and just all the drama and everything." He smiles at the picture, "Back then there was no worry. We didn't have to think about anything except what we wanted for lunch." I smile and look at the picture nodding, "Yeah, your right."

I look at him and then a thought comes to my head, "Yeah but what about girls and boys?" He looks at me, "Back then we didn't really like them too much, now they are some of our greatest distractions." He laughs and shakes his head, "Not everyone is like that." I shrug and look at the clock. "Crap, I have to get dressed." He laughs and then flashes his all so perfect smirk, "Can I help?" I laugh and shrug, "I don't care but you got five minutes." I walk over and grab my makeup I am going to want and some stuff for my hair.

I turn around and see Chris looking in my closet lost. I smile, "Get out, I have to get dressed." He pouts, "I don't wanna go home yet." I smile, "Go see Aiden for a few minutes." He throws his shirt over his head and sighs, "Fine." He acts upset and then smiles making me laugh.

I walk over and grab my black jeans with a rip at the knee and a white crop top that is spaghetti strapped and zips up the back. I leave my hair down and just brush it and put some moose in it. Knowing how crazy my dad is about this artist I grab my black high heels and put them on. I make my eyes smokey eyed and just put some lip gloss and eye liner on with mascara.

I hear my mom yell my name and I leave my phone on the dresser as I walk out of my room and downstairs. I see dad talking to this really cute looking guy. I never really pay attention to who dad signs and everything. I walk over and Aiden smiles, "I have the perfect plan for later." I nod and smile. Dad turns and starts to introduce everyone. Chris is standing next to me on one side and Aiden on the other. "This is a family friend. Chris, this is Logan, Logan this is Chris." I watch him shake hands with him. Dad turns to me, "This is my daughter Aubrey. Aubrey this is Logan, Logan this Aubrey." He stares at me and smiles, "Hi, I am Logan." I smile, "Aubrey." I stare into his eyes and he smiles wider. Dad turns to Aiden, "And lastly this is Aiden. Aiden, this is Logan. Logan this is Aiden." They shake hands and dad turns and looks around, "That's my family." Logan smiles, "Well they all seem wonderful." He smiles and we all walk into the dining room and sit down to eat.

Chris sits on one side of me and Logan ends up on the other side of me. Mom made some chicken type thing but it is really good. Logan smiles up, "This is really good Mrs. Moon." She smiles, "Thank you Logan." Dad looks around, "Anyone have anything they would like to talk about?" We all shake our heads and then Logan looks up, "If I may?" My dad nods his head, "I was wondering what grade everyone is in?" Dad smiles and I start, "I am in eleventh grade." Aiden smiles, "Tenth." Adam and Asher both say, "Ninth." Aaron looks down, "Sixth." Logan smiles and turns to Chris who almost chokes, "Oh, I'm in eleventh with Aubrey." He nods, "I am in eleventh as well." I look at him and smile, "You still go to public school." He nods, "Mom said I need to finish the way I started and she believes this will keep me grounded." Mom looks at him, "Do you plan on going to college?" He nods, "I do. I want to study music and business." I look at him, "Like my dad?" He nods and smiles turning to me, "Yes, I admire him so much. He worked for years to get what he wants. He had a successful music career and now has a successful producing career. He is a worldwide known name and he has an amazing family. He has everything anyone could ever want." Dad smiles, "It took a lot of work to get where I am right now but like I told you when I signed you. Stick with me and I can make you everything and more." He smiles wide and we all go back to eating.

I take a drink of water and it goes down the wrong way making me cough. Chris hits my back helping me. I look up and my mom looks concerned. "I'm okay." Dad nods and I watch relief flood over his face. Chris looks at me, "You sure?" I nod and he nods before going to eat. Logan looks at me, "Are you two dating?" I think everyone coughed on their food or drink or spit it out. He looks around confused. Dad shakes his head, "She doesn't have a boyfriend." Logan nods and looks at me and then back around the table. Mom smiles, "Yeah she doesn't date." I just look down at my plate as the talk goes on.

After dinner Chris smiles and hugs me before kissing my cheek. "You look amazing Aubrey." I smile and look down, "Thank you." He hugs me one more time, "I like you in sweats better, its more you." I laugh and watch him walk out the door to head home. I go and sit on the couch. The twins and Aaron went to play a game. Aiden is helping mom and dad with the dishes. Logan sits next to me and smiles, "Hi." I smile, "Hi." He looks around, "You look nice." I smile, "Thank you." He nods and looks around before Aiden comes in and sits in the recliner. Logan and him start to talk about something. I hear mom and dad in the kitchen talking.

Dad comes out and smiles at Logan, "Do you want to see what I am working on before you leave?" He smiles and stands up nodding. Mom comes out and looks at dad, "I will be upstairs waiting." He nods and she smiles as she walks over and kisses Aiden and I telling us goodnight. "It was nice meeting you Logan." He shakes her hand, "You too Mrs. Moon." The three of them head down the hallway and a few minutes later mom comes back waves night to us and goes upstairs.

Aiden looks at me and smiles, "So Candace will be in town next week. She is coming home and I was wondering if you would help me make our backyard look amazing and help me cook food for her." I smile and nod, "Of course." He smiles and looks around before yawning. "Night Aubs." He comes over and kisses my head before heading upstairs. I turn on the television and start to watch some show. I hear footsteps and look to see Dad and Logan. "So I will see you tomorrow to start work on that song." He nods, "Right after school." Dad nods and shakes hands with him. "Have a great night Logan." He kisses me and heads upstairs to bed.

Logan puts his jacket on and grabs his keys. "It was great meeting you." I smile get up walking to the door and nod, "You too Logan." He smiles one more time before turning and opening the door. I watch him walk to his Honda civic and drive off. I close and lock the door before walking upstairs to change into some sweats and hoodie before walking back downstairs to watch television knowing I wont be able to sleep.

 **AUSTIN'S POV…**

I walk upstairs and poke my head in Aiden room to see him falling asleep. "Night buddy." I pull his door back up and walk into my room to see Ally sitting up in bed with one of my t-shirts on. I smile and strip down to my boxers before getting in bed. She turns to me, "Austin I really have something I need to tell you." I nod and look at her, "I am all ears baby." She smiles and looks down biting her lip, she pulls her hair to her and starts to chew on it and I laugh. I put my hand up and pull her hair away and smile at her, "You can tell me anything Ally. Don't be nervous." She nods and sighs, "Okay." She looks around before taking a deep breath and looking at me, "Austin, I'm pregnant."

I look at her and then smile wide, "You were nervous to tell me that?" She nods and I laugh, "Ally you know I love all of my kids. I couldn't imagine my life without them. This is amazing." I hug her and pull her into a passionate kiss. We pull away when air is much needed and I look at her smiling, "How long? How far?" She looks nervous and looks down, "I'm gonna say around four months." I look at her as it registers. My wife is four months pregnant and never told me. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She shrugs, "I honestly found out a month ago and have been trying to tell you but I am so tired and I keep falling asleep before I could tell you." I look at her and let it sink in. "Does anyone else know?" She shakes her head then stops, "Aiden found out because he walked in on me canceling my doctors appointment until I could tell you." I nod and look at her smiling again, "I am happy." I watch relief take over her face and smile. I kiss her and hug her. I can't believe she thought I would be anything but happy with this news. I love my kids and my wife. She pulls away and smiles up at me, "The doctors appointment is for Tuesday." I smile and kiss her head, "I will be there." She smiles and I turn the light off as I move down in bed and she lays her head on my chest. I kiss her head and rub circles on her arm as I smile and think about my new child who will be coming in to this world soon.


	8. Concert and Family Meeting

I am sitting on the couch relaxing with Chris. His arm is around me like always and I am leaning on him. "Why are we watching this?" I shrug, "Because it's funny." He rolls his eyes but smiles and keeps watching it anyway. Aiden comes down the steps smiling. He walks over and hugs me while in the midst of it hugging Chris as well. I laugh as he steps away smiling, "What was that for?" He just keeps smiling, "She said yes." I smile and nod, "I told you she would." Chris looks at me confused, "Who said yes and yes to what?" I laugh and look at him, "Aiden finally asked Candace out." He smiles and looks at Aiden, "About time. Congrats." He smiles and looks around, "Where is Asher?" I point towards their room and he smiles, "I need to go rub it in." I laugh as I watch him go down the hallway. Chris looks at me, "I love your family." I laugh, "Your family is awesome." He shakes his head, "Your family is crazy and fun." I laugh and go back to watching my show.

Mom walks down the steps in sweats and a t-shirt after changing from work. "Is your father home yet?" I shake my head and she sighs and walks into the kitchen, "I'm ordering pizza for dinner." I just look at Chris who bounced slightly, "I get to stay for dinner, right?" I laugh and yell, "Mom, Chris wants to stay for dinner." I hear her laugh before she pokes her head into the living room, "Of course you can stay Chris, Anytime." He smiles wide and get's up, "I need to tell my mom, I won't be home." She laughs and nods. She looks at me as he walks to the door, "He is just going to yell across the yard isn't he?" I shrug and smile, "Probably." We then hear Chris yelling, "Mom, I won't be home for Dinner." We both start laughing and then we hear Kelly, "She said okay." I laugh as I hear the door close and Chris come back in and sit down on the couch smiling. He looks at me confused, "What?" I just shake my head laughing, "You couldn't of walked the ten feet." He shakes his head, "Why waste energy?" I laugh and shake my head.

Chris went home half an hour ago to finish homework before coming back over. About an half hour later I hear the door open and look to see my dad walk in and sit down next to me smiling. "What daddy?" He smiles wide and reaches into his jacket. I watch him confused and then he holds out a ticket and back stage pass. I smile wide and look at him. He laughs, "Logan has a event and I double booked and I can't cancel the other appointment." I smile and look at him, "So can you go and let me know how everything goes and how he did?" I nod and grab the ticket and pass smiling wide. He laughs and shakes his head, "I knew my princess would help me out." I smile and hug him and kiss his cheek, "So when is it?" He sighs, "Umm… three hours." I look at him shocked, "Daddy, there is no way…" He sighs, "Princess please, I didn't know both things were at this time on Tuesday and I messed up." I nod and smile, "Of course I will help you out." He smiles wide and hugs me, "Thank you, now go get ready." I smile and stand up and run upstairs and get dressed in a pair of white jeans and put on a black crop top that zips up the back and it spaghetti strapped and has a lacey design on it. I take my hair out of it's ponytail and let it cascade down my back. I put on my high heeled booties and grab my phone and credit card.

I walk downstairs and see dad sitting on the couch watching television. I grab the ticket and pass off the table, "Where am I going?" He smiles, "The Grove." I nod and then I stop and look at him, "Wait, I promised Chris we would eat dinner and watch movies tonight." He looks around and sighs, "I might be able to get him in, let me make a call." I smile and sit down waiting to see if he can get Chris a ticket.

He hangs up and looks at me smiling, "Go tell Chris he has ten minutes to get dressed." I smile and hug him, "Thank you daddy." He hugs me back and laughs, "Don't forget to stop and get something to eat." I nod and pull away, "I won't." I grab the ticket and walk out the door and across the grass to Chris's house. I knock and Kelly answers, "Aubrey, you look so pretty." I smile and thank her. "Tell Chris change of plans." She smiles and moves out of the way, "Go get him." I laugh and walk up the stairs and knock once on his door before walking in, "Change of plans, Get dressed." He looks at me confused and shocked, "What do you mean?" I laugh and see him in his jeans and t-shirt from school still. "We are going out, now get dressed." I open his closet and throw out a white button up shirt and a pair of his black Jordan's. I turn and see his jeans and nod, "You have five minutes." I turn and walk out of his door and downstairs to see his mom smiling at me. "Aubrey, so great to see you again." I smile and she pulls me into a hug, "You look beautiful sweetie. Going somewhere special." I nod, "My dad need me to go watch one of his artists tonight." She nods and smiles, "Well, I'm sure Chris will have fun." I hear footsteps and look at the steps to see him walk down in his same jeans and instead of the white button up shirt he is wearing a blue one with the black Jordans. He also fixed his hair and pushed the front up in a sort of spike fashion. He walks past his mom and kisses her cheek, "Be back later." She nods, "Don't worry about it. Have fun." I smile and hug her one more time before walking out his door with him at my side.

I walk across his yard and mine and then down my driveway to my car. I unlock it and get in. He looks at me and opens the passenger door and gets in. He shakes his head as he looks around, "Why couldn't we have just taken my car?" I smile and look at him as I start my car and the music blares through it, "Because your car sucks." He laughs and looks at the button to put the hood down. I smile and nod, "Go for it." He smiles and presses it and I throw the car in reverse and back out of the driveway before throwing it in drive and speeding down my street and turning onto the road. He shakes his head, "Why do you drive so crazy?" I shrug and laugh, "I don't know my dad taught me." He grabs the door and nods, "Makes perfect sense now." I drive past this car that is going way to slow.

He shakes his head and looks at me, "I am driving back." I smile and shake my head, "You will be fine." He shakes his head, "You're going to kill me." I laugh and turn into the parking lot and find a parking spot up close. I pull in and push the button raising the top back up. I turn the car off and smile at him, "Let's go." He looks around and lets a sigh out before getting out. I lock the car and he walks next to me up to the building and I smile as I hand the guy my ticket, "Also have an extra ticket under Moon." He nods, "Of course." He hands Chris the extra pass and we walk in. I hold mine in my hand while Chris put his around his neck.

I look around and see Logan poking his head out from behind the curtain, "I have to go check on him." He nods and looks to the drinks, "I will get drinks." I nod and walk up on the stage and behind the curtain. I see Logan pacing and I shake my head smiling, "My dad never paces." He snaps his neck to me and then smiles, "Well I am nervous and wait, where is he?" I shrug, "He sent me in his place. He had some big appointment that he couldn't miss." He nods and looks around. I sigh and place my phone in my back pocket and put the pass around my neck. I walk to him and grab his shoulders, "You can do this. Go out there and rock. Don't make me have to tell him you freaked out and couldn't do it." I push off his shoulders and look at him, "He really likes you." He looks at me and I hear them introduce him, "Your up." He looks at the curtain and shakes his head, "I don't think I'm ready." I sigh and look at him, "If you don't go out there right now, you are showing you are scared and you are showing to my dad that you aren't ready for this and you aren't ready to be this big time pop star and you would be letting him down because he thinks you are ready for all of that and more." He looks at me and takes a deep breath and smiles, "I'm going." I smile and nod, "That's more like it." He looks at me, "Kiss for good luck." I laugh and shake my head, "Not happening." He laughs and nods, "I figured so but was worth a try." I laugh and push him, "Now go." He takes one more look at the curtain before going out on the stage. I turn and head down the stairs and around to the crowd. I see Chris in the back and walk over and he hands me a drink, "Everything okay?" I shake my head and take a sip of my coke, "He was freaking out." He looks at me and shakes his head, "Seriously?" I nod and he shakes his head, "How is your dad going to take that?" I shrug, "If he rocks it on stage I might not tell him." He nods and I watch as Logan starts into his first song.

 _Everybody's lookin' for love, oh, oh  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh, oh  
You ain't gon' find it dancing with him, no oh  
I got a better solution for you, girl, oh, oh  
Just leave with me now  
Say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down,going down  
In my head, I see you all over me,  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head, you'll be screamin', ooooh  
In my head, it's goin' down  
In my head, it's goin' down_

 _Some dudes know all the right things to say eh eh  
When it comes down to it, it's all just game yeah  
Instead of talkin', let me demonstrate, yeah  
Get down to business and skip foreplay  
Ay yeah  
Just leave with me now  
Say the word and we'll go (we can go)  
I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes (show you the ropes)  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down  
In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head, you'll be screamin' ooooh  
In my head, it's goin' down  
In my head, it's goin' down  
In my head,_

 _Break it down  
whoahh whoahh ooohhhh  
sing it to me baby in my head right now  
whoahh whoahh ooohhhh  
She'll be screamin' out when it all goes down_

 _Just leave with me now  
Say the word and we'll go (we can go)  
I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes (you the ropes)  
You'll see a side of love you've never known (never known)_

 _I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down  
In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fufill my fantasy  
In my head, you'll be screamin' ooooh_

 _In my head, it's goin' down  
In my head, it's goin' down  
In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fu' fill my fantasy_

 _In my head, you'll be screamin' out  
In my head, it's goin' down  
In my head, it's goin' down  
In my head_

I clap with everyone else. He rocked his first song. He moved across the stage like a natural and he didn't miss a beat on the song. He interacted with the crowd and let's face it I can see my dad has been helping him a lot. I hear the next song come on and I watch as he transitions into it like a pro.

 _You're on the couch, blowing up my phone  
You don't want to come out, but you don't want to be alone  
It don't take but two to have a little soirée  
You're in the mood to sit tight right where you are, babe_

 _Cause I'll be at your door in ten minutes  
Whatever you got on, girl, stay in it  
You ain't gotta leave the house to have a good time  
I'm a bring the good time home to you_

 _We'll have a house party, we don't need nobody  
Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out  
We'll wake up all the neighbors til the whole block hates us  
And the cops show up and try to shut us down_

 _If you're gonna be a homebody  
We're gonna have a house party  
If you wanna be a homebody  
We're gonna have a house party_

 _Throw a neon tee shirt over the lamp shade  
I'll take the furniture, slide it out of the way  
Shaking the floor, rattling the roof  
We'll go to town like they're in your living-room_

 _Let's have a house party, we don't need nobody  
Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out  
We'll wake up all the neighbors til the whole block hates us  
And the cops show up and try to shut us down_

 _If you're gonna be a homebody  
We're gonna have a house party  
If you wanna be a homebody  
We're gonna have a house party_

 _So I'll be at your door in ten minutes  
Whatever you got on, baby, stay in it  
You ain't gotta leave the house to have a good time  
I'm a bring the good time home to you_

 _We'll have a house party, we don't need nobody  
Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out  
We'll wake up all the neighbors til the whole block hates us  
And the cops show up and try to shut us down_

 _If you're gonna be a homebody  
We're gonna have a house party  
If you wanna be a homebody  
We're gonna have a house party_

I smile as I clap with everyone else. He rocked dad's new song. He had been working on that song and he must have got it done for him. It was slower than the first but he danced with it and sang to the girls in the first row and you can tell he just had fun. The third and final song starts and I watch.

 _And now everybody to the dancefloor_

 _Rolling my sleeves up in here  
To make you smile ear to ear  
Girl I've been hitting that, hitting that graveyard shift  
You won't find another one built for this  
Dirty work, ooh  
Dirty work  
Baby I don't need no help  
I'd do it all by myself  
Girl I've been putting in, putting in over time  
You ain't gotta tell me what's on your mind  
Dirty work, ooh  
Dirty work_

 _'Cause when you do what you love  
You're gonna love what you do  
You know I'd do it with love  
Each night I'd do it for you_

 _It's the dirty work  
Somebody's gotta do it  
Dirty work  
So we're getting into it  
Dirty work  
Go and get your body moving  
You know it ain't no nine to five  
We're going sundown to sunrise  
Dirty work  
Dirty work_

 _I'm filthy down to the core  
Leave all your stress at the door  
You know you need to stop scrubbing with Mr. Clean  
Bring it right here, come next to me  
Dirty work, ooh  
Dirty work_

 _'Cause when you do what you love  
You're gonna love what you do  
You know I'd do it with love  
Each night I'd do it for you_

 _It's the dirty work  
Somebody's gotta do it  
Dirty work  
So we're getting into it  
Dirty work  
Go and get your body moving  
You know it ain't no nine to five  
We're going sundown to sunrise  
Dirty work  
Dirty work_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Dirty work  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Dirty work  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _'Cause when you do what you love  
You're gonna love what you do  
You know I'll do it with love  
Every time I'm with you_

 _It's the dirty work  
Somebody's gotta do it  
Dirty work  
So we're getting into it  
Dirty work  
Go and get your body moving  
You know it ain't no nine to five  
We're going sundown to sunrise  
Dirty work_

He stops and smiles out at the crowd and we all clap. Dad has a star on his hands. I watch as everyone goes nuts and he smiles and thanks them before going behind the curtain. He did good and dad will be proud. I look at Chris and he nods, "You go, I'm good here." I nod, "I will be right back and we can go eat." He nods and I walk up the stage and behind the curtain. I see him leaning against the wall drinking water. I clap and he snaps his head to me and smiles. "You did good." He smiles, "Thanks, think your dad will be proud?" I nod, "He will be very proud. You rocked it and you did his songs justice and you did his name justice." He smiles and wraps me in a hug. I smile and hug him back and then pull away, "You keep it the way you did it tonight and you will go far." He nods and I smile, "Now I am hungry and am going to go get food." He laughs, "You can stay, I haven't ate yet either." I shake my head smiling, "Thanks but I have Chris with me and I promised him we would eat after this. I'm sure you will be seeing me again." He smiles and nods before turning and grabbing his phone and smiling, "Well have fun tonight." I smile, "You too." I turn and walk out and down the stage to see the place dancing and having fun. I see Chris standing by the bar with another coke. I walk over and lean against the bar, "Ready to get food?" He smiles and turns his head to me slowly, "Thought you'd never ask." I laugh and intertwine my arm with his as we walk out and to my car.

I unlock the door and he gets in and looks at me, "Try not to kill me." I smile, "I won't plus I'm in the car and my life is precious." He laughs and nods, "Of course Princess." I laugh and slap his arm as I turn the music up and pull out of the parking lot. He puts the top down and I smile, "See you like my car." He smiles and then turns to me and puts his poker face on, "It's okay." I laugh and pull into Olive Garden, "Oh shut up and get out of the car." He laughs and opens his door as I put the top up and turn the car off. I grab my credit card and phone and keys. I get out and lock the car before interlocking my arm with his. We walk in and are seated within minutes.

Chris looks around, "You could of just taken me to McDonalds or Taco Bell or something." I shrug, "I was feeling pasta." I smile up at him, "Relax my dad told me to remember to feed you and he won't care. Just enjoy yourself." He looks around and I smile and put my menu down and put my hand on his, "Seriously, enjoy yourself. No worries." He nods and smiles, "Okay."

We order a bunch of food and desert and just enjoy ourselves. I finish my chocolate cheesecake and turn to him, "Having fun?" He nods, "Thank you." I smile, "Anytime." We keep eating and once I am done I push my plates to the center and he smiles, "Full already." I nod and he laughs and starts to take food off my plates. He looks at me and smiles, "I like your bracelet?" I look down and see I am wearing my bracelet from Uncle Alex, "Oh, Uncle Alex got it for me for my birthday." He looks up at me, "The Doctor right?" I nod and he smiles, "I've always thought about being a doctor. It seems like it would be amazing and so great." I smile and look at him, "He is always around. You could talk to him about it. He loves to help." He looks at me and I see his eyes sparkle. The blue in his shirt making the blue in his eyes pop even more. "I might have to take you up on that." I laugh and smile, "Do it, He seriously would be in heaven." He nods and smiles, "I think I will." I smile and look around and start to feel sick. "I will be right back." He looks at me, "You okay?" I nod and get up and head to the bathroom and take a towel and wet it patting my face. I take deep breathes and nothing is helping. I walk into a stall and lean against the closed door and close my eyes taking even breathes.

After getting sick, I flush the toilet and walk to the sink and rinse my mouth out. A waitress walks in and looks at me rinsing my mouth out and sighs and hand me a piece of gum. I smile, "Thank you." She smiles and nods, "No problem sweetie." She walks into a stall and I pat my face with a towel and then walk out and back to my table. I sit down and drink from my coke. Chris looks at me, "You okay Aubs?" I nod, "Yeah." I smile and he nods and goes back to eating.

My phone goes off and I pull it from my pocket and see texts from Jacob.

 _Where r u?_

 _R u sleepn baby?_

 _Mom wanted u 2 come over 4 dinner._

 _Um, get some sleep then. Nite._

I shake my head and place the phone down. Chris looks at me and I shrug, "Jacob." He nods, "I don't know why you are even with him." I shrug, "I like him and he is nice." He nods and pushes his food away, "Your done?" He nods and I get the waitresses attention and she brings me the check. I place the card inside and watch her go away. She comes back a few minutes later and I tip her and sign before grabbing my card and standing up. I reach over the table and grab my phone. "You ready then?" He nods and walks beside me.

I unlock my car and put my credit card in the cup holder with my phone. I turn the car on and the music starts up. I start to drive off and Chris doesn't put the top down. I look at him and sigh as I pull onto on street. I park the car in my driveway and he gets out. I turn the car off and grab everything.

I get out and lock the car and he hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Goodnight Aubrey. I had fun. Thank you." I nod and watch him walk across the yard and into his house. I walk into my house and see Adam sitting on the couch, "What are you doing up?" He shrugs, "Mom wanted us to stay up and wait for you." I laugh and sit down next to him, "I am home now you can go to sleep." He starts to say something when my rounds the corner with dad, "Oh good you are home." "FAMILY MEETING." Everyone comes into the living room and I watch as everyone sits down. Mom looks around, "Okay, so…" She looks up at dad and he smiles and laughs, "Your mother is pregnant." She nods and looks at us and I smile, "That's great mom. Maybe it will be a girl so we can have at least one more." She laughs and hugs me. I hug dad and he kisses my head, "You are always gonna be my princess." I smile and everyone else starts to hug mom and say how happy we are.

I watch her sigh in content and then look around, "Well we figured out the sex today if you would like to know." The boys all yell, "Boy." And I shake my head, "Girl." Dad smiles and I realize this was the appointment he couldn't miss. Mom smiles and looks around, "Aubrey is getting her wish." I smile and jump and hug her. "Thank god, another girl." She laughs and hugs me back and the boys all sigh and sit down grumbling. Dad hugs me and kisses my head, "No one is gonna take your spot though princess, you are always gonna be my first girl and my princess." I smile and kiss his cheek. "I love you daddy." He smiles and wraps his arms around me. Mom smiles, "Everyone can go to bed now." They all nod and head to bed. Mom kisses my head, "Night sweetie." I smile and watch her go up to bed. Dad looks at me, "How did he do?" I sit down and see how nervous dad is. I smile and watch his face relax, "He rocked it daddy. He had everyone in his hand and he sang to the crowd and danced around and sang his heart out. He was like a natural out on that stage. A lady was filming and said she is gonna post it on youtube so you can see it but he did you justice." He smiles and hugs me tight. "I was so worried." I smile and hug him back, "No need to worry, he was a natural when he hit the stage." He smiles and looks at me, "Thank you for doing that. I can't wait to see how he did and talk to him." I smile and stand up kissing his cheek. "No problem daddy. I love you. goodnight." He smiles and kisses my head, "Night princess." I walk upstairs and change into a pair of shorts and baggy t-shirt. I lay down in bed and look at all of my pictures on my wall and wonder why in the world did I get sick tonight and what got Chris so upset.

Turning onto my side with a sigh I close my eyes and try to get some sleep.


	9. Sick

I wake up and hear noise downstairs. I sigh and turn on my lamp and look at the clock seeing it is two in the morning. I get out of bed and walk out of my room and open Aubrey's door slowly and see an empty bed. I sigh and walk down the steps to see Aubrey sitting on the couch with a plate of pizza in her lap and watching a movie. "You should be sleeping." She turns her head and looks at me, "I can't sleep." I yawn and sit down next to her on the couch. "Again?" She nods and lays her head on my shoulder. "I don't know why I can't sleep but it is driving me nuts Aiden." I nod and look at her head on my shoulder. I sigh and put an arm around her and rub her arm up and down, "I'm here. I will stay up with you." She smiles up at me and starts to eat her pizza as she watches her movie. I watch her and sigh. How in the world is she up all night?

Two movies later and I am struggling to stay awake any longer. I look down and see Aubrey has fallen asleep on me. I smile and stand up slowly helping her head to the couch. I stretch and look at the clock seeing it is now five thirty. I shake my head and reach down and pick her up. She curls into me as I turn off the television and place her plate on the table. I walk upstairs and open her door. I lay her in her bed and pull her blanket up over her. I look at her sleeping one more time before walking into my room and yawning as I lay down and fall asleep.

I get in the shower and wash off quickly. I throw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. I run a brush through my hair and slip my feet into my shoes. I walk downstairs and see dad sitting at the table watching something on his tablet with a smile. I walk over and look over his shoulder and see Logan performing. I watch for a second and nod, "He's good." Dad smiles and looks at me, "I know." I smile and he laughs as I walk to the kitchen and make a bowl of cereal. I sit down and start to eat.

I hear the doorbell and get up and go to open it. I see Uncle Alex standing there and I smile as I take a bite of cereal from the bowl in my hand, "What are you doing here?" He laughs and pulls me into a side hug, "I came to talk to your dad." I shrug and point to the kitchen. I watch him walk into the kitchen as I kick the door closed. I walk back to the table and sit down and finish eating.

I get up and place the bowl in the sink and see my dad laughing. I walk closer and hear Uncle Alex, "He is going to go far." Dad nods and smiles, "Thanks for helping with that song." Uncle Alex shrugs, "To be honest I missed writing." I watch dad smile and shrug, "Could always use you." Uncle Alex shakes his head, "Nah, I'm good." I shake my head, "You two are so weird." They both look at me and start laughing. "Well this weirdo has to get home and get some sleep." I see mom round the corner in her pencil skirt and button up short sleeve shirt and high heels, "Oh you just getting home from a shift?" He nods, "Yeah. I had a girl come in that I needed to work on as my shift was ending." She nods and makes a cup of coffee, "You want some breakfast or coffee?" He shakes his head, "Nah, I honestly just want to get home and get some sleep." She nods and starts to drink from her cup. Aubrey comes in the kitchen in a pair of sweats and t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail. Mom looks at her, "Your going to school like that sweetie?" She nods and sits down drinking some juice, "I'm so tired, plus its Friday." She looks at dad and he shrugs, "I didn't do anything." She shakes her head, "That concert was to much." I watch her shake her head and yawn, "It wasn't the concert mom. I woke up hungry and couldn't go back to sleep afterwards." She walks over and puts a hand to her forehead, "Hmm. You seem okay." She nods and yawns again, "Just tired mom." Mom nods and looks at Alex who shrugs and smiles, "Well I am just as tired." He stands up and hugs mom and then me and then Aubrey. He tells dad bye and walks out the door. Aubrey looks at me, "Let's go." I nod and get up and follow her to her car.

She starts the car and backs out and starts driving to school. I watch as she turns on her signal and pulls into starbucks and waits in line. I look at her and she shrugs. She has her dark sunglasses on and I laugh. She looks at me, "What?" I shake my head, "You honestly look hung over." She laughs and pulls up in line, "I wish." I laugh with her as we pull up and she starts to order a drink with extra shots and espresso. I laugh and shake my head, "I just want a double chocolate chip frappe." She nods and places the order.

We pull up and pay and wait for our drinks. She looks over at me and yawns, "Thanks for staying up with me last night." I smile and shrug, "Its what I do." She nods and grabs our drinks from the lady and places them in the cup holder before pulling forward and getting back on the road. She starts for school again. I look at her and sigh, "Aubrey, I think we should tell mom and dad that you aren't sleeping." She shakes her head with a yawn, "Nothing they can do. I just get so uncomfortable and can't sleep. I get a few hours." She turns into the parking lot and parks her car. She starts to drink her drink. She grabs her phone and turns the car off and grabs the keys.

She gets out and locks the car as she starts to walk to the building. I walk behind her and put an arm around her. "Maybe you should just go home." I watch her shake her head and kiss my cheek before walking to her locker.

I sigh and see Chris walk past her. I grab his arm and he looks at me. "What's up?" I look at Aubrey drinking her coffee and then him, "Was Aubrey weird last night?" He shakes his head, "No, why?" I sigh, "No reason." I look at Aubrey one more time before walking to my locker to start this day.

I am waiting by the car for Aubrey. She is taking forever. I see Chris walk past her car heading to his. "Have you seen Aubrey?" He shakes his head, "She looked weird and then got up and left class early. I figured she left." I sigh and lean back against the car, "Okay, thanks." He nods and walks to his car.

I finally see Aubrey walking my way. "What took you so long?" She sighs, "Aiden don't. I don't feel well." I look at her and sigh, "You want me to drive?" She looks at me and sighs, "No." I have my permit and can drive. She gets in and starts the car. I watch her back out and head straight home. She pulls into the driveway and parks the car. She gets out and heads inside.

I get out and follow behind her and into her room. She is laying on her bed and I see her eyes closed. I hear a slight snore and smile that she is finally getting some sleep. If she doesn't start feeling better and sleeping I am telling our parents.

I go to leave when I hear her phone start ringing. I grab it and answer whispering, "hello?" I hear a sigh, "Where is Aubrey, Aiden?" I sigh, "Sleeping Jacob." I hear a sigh, "Tell her I called." I hang up on him and turn her phone on silent and go to place it down when it lights up. I see a text from Chris.

 _Are you okay? You brother said you were acting weird and you left class early. Text me back and let me know everything is okay._

I set the phone down and on a sticky note write Jacob called and stick it to her phone. I walk out of her room and pull her door up to see mom walking up the stairs looking exhausted. "Hey baby." I smile and she looks at me, "How was school?" I smile and shrug, "Okay I guess." She nods and looks at me, "I am going to go take a nap. Can you make sure I am up by five?" I nod and she kisses my head before walking to her room and closing the door.

I walk downstairs and watch television. I hear Aaron playing a game in the game room and smile. Asher comes around the corner and sits down next to me. "You want to do something?" I shrug, "Like what?" He shrugs, "I don't know. Adam is next door with Kelly and Aaron is playing live with him friends." I nod and he looks at me, "Want to go swimming?" I shrug, "Sure." I turn off the television and go upstairs to change before walking down stairs and outside to see Asher swimming around. I jump in and start to relax enjoying the water and the sun beating down on me.

A little while later I see Adam come out and I look at him, "What time is it?" He looks at his phone, "four forty five." I sigh and get out of the pool and shake my head before walking inside. I walk in and upstairs to mom's room. I push the door open and walk over to her bed. "Mom." She groans and rolls over. I laugh, "Mom, you said to wake you." She sits up and stretches and looks at the clock. "Okay, I'm up. Thanks sweetie." I smile and I hear her get out of bed as I walk out of her room. I open the door and see Aubrey sleeping still.

I walk into the bathroom and start to shower. I rinse off and grab my towel and wrap it around my waist. I walk to open the door when Aubrey opens it and rushes to the toilet. I grab her hair and hold it back as she gets sick. I close the door and sigh. "Aubrey we have to tell mom you are sick." She shakes her head, "I'm fine Aiden. It's just a virus, nothing you can do about that." I sigh and nod. "You okay?" She nods and stands up, "I'm just gonna get a shower." I nod and walk out and into my room and get dressed. I walk past the bathroom and hear Aubrey getting a shower and sigh. Where did she get a virus? She needs to be so careful around Aaron then.

I walk downstairs and watch television before I hear someone on the steps and see Aubrey sit down next to me and lay her head on my shoulder with a yawn. I pull a blanket up on her and lean back making her get comfortable. Within minutes I hear soft snores coming from her and I just rub her back as she sleeps on me. Mom is cooking dinner, Aaron is playing Xbox and Asher and Adam are up to something. I just sit back on the couch and let Aubrey get some sleep on me.


	10. i have to tell

Aubrey went up to bed right after dinner. Aaron went back to play with his friends on Xbox and Asher and Adam went back to doing whatever they are planning.

I look at the steps and then at the kitchen where mom and dad are. I sigh and walk into the kitchen, "Mom, can I talk to you?" She turns at the sink and wipes her hands on the towel, "Of course sweetie." She walks over with me to the table and sits down next to me, "What's wrong?" I look behind her and see dad come over and sit next to mom. I look behind both of them and sigh knowing I can't do that to Aubrey. "I'm having trouble in math." Mom nods and looks at my dad then back at me, "Well, I can help you sweetie." I nod and smile, "I was hoping you would." She pats my hand, "Of course. Go get your stuff and I will help you now." I smile and kiss her head before going up stairs into my room and grabbing my math stuff.

I start towards the stairs when I hear noise in the bathroom. I walk over to the door and hear muffled noises. I open the door a crack and see Aubrey laying on the ground with her hand on the toilet. I drop my items and walk into the bathroom and help her sit up. "Are you okay?" She nods and flushes the toilet. I help her stand up and she rinses her mouth. I sigh and help her to her room and lay her back down. "Get some sleep." She nods and is out within minutes. I walk out of her room and grab my books and everything again before walking downstairs.

I set everything up on the table and see mom look at it. Dad looks over her shoulder at it trying to figure it out as well. He shakes his head and smiles, "I don't blame you for needing help." I laugh and he just shakes his head before walking to the fridge and getting a beer.

He walks over to the table and sits back down next to mom. Mom smiles, "Okay, this is really easy Aiden. Hand me your calculator and I can show you an easy way to get the answer you need." I hand her the calculator and watch as she types things in and gets an answer but the whole time my mind is on Aubrey.

Mom smiles and hands me everything back, "Now you try." I type everything in like she showed me and get an answer and hold it to her. She smiles wide and claps, "You got it baby." I smile and stand up grabbing my stuff, "Thanks mom." She stands up and hugs me, "Anytime baby." She kisses my cheek and I start for the stairs when I see Aaron walk by me and head into the kitchen. I sigh and turn back around and walk into the kitchen. I see mom getting Aaron a snack.

Dad looks at me, "Need more help?" I shake my head and sit the books and everything on the table. "No, I need to tell you something." Mom hands Aaron the snack and he takes off walking back to the game room to play his Xbox." Mom walks over to stand by dad and looks at me, "What's wrong Aiden?" Dad looks at me, "You can tell us anything." I look behind me at the stairs and then at the hallway where Aaron is. I look back at them and sigh. I hate doing this to Aubrey but they have to know. I can't risk Aaron getting sick and Aubrey would want me to do this for Aaron.

I look at them and sigh again, "Aubrey is sick." Mom looks at me and then takes off running up the stairs. Dad places his beer down and takes off after mom. I sigh and turn and grab my books and head upstairs. I see Aubrey's door open. I place my stuff on my bed and walk across the hall to Aubrey's door. I poke my head in and see mom with her hand to Aubrey's forehead, "You don't feel hot." Aubrey shakes her head. Dad is sitting on her bed petting her head as she lays on him. Mom starts to check her over. "I don't see anything. Is your throat hurting? Ear's hurting? Does your stomach hurt?" Aubrey shakes her head no to everything. Mom sighs and sits on the edge of the bed looking at her, "What's wrong then baby?" Dad kisses the top of her head, "What is making you not feel well Princess?" She shakes her head and I step in.

Three heads turn to me and I sigh. Aubrey is begging me not to tell them everything. I can see it in her eyes. I look at mom, "She has been getting sick since earlier today, I think she might have a stomach virus or ate something bad." Mom turns to her and looks at her, "Do you want me to call Uncle Alex to come check on you?" She shakes her head, "I think I will be better with some sleep." Mom nods and looks at me and then Aubrey, "Just in case, I want you both to try an stay away from Aaron for a few days." She nods and I nod too. She kisses her head and stands up, "I will check on you before I go to bed." Dad nods and kisses her head, "I will bring you some ice cream and movies." She laughs and lays down. Dad looks at me, "Thanks for telling us." I nod and watch them walk out of the room. She looks at me and I shrug, "I had to Aubrey." She nods, "I know. I would have done the same thing." I nod and sit on the edge of her bed. "I couldn't risk Aaron." She nods and turns on her side. "You did the right thing." I smile and she pets my hand. I kiss her head and pull her blanket up on her, "Get some sleep." She yawns and cuddles into her blankets.

I walk out of her room once I know she is asleep. I walk into my room and lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling feeling like I did the right thing. I turn my lamp off and fall asleep worrying about Aubrey.


	11. Tests

It's been a few days since mom and dad found out Aubrey was sick. She seemed better the next day and dad and mom let it go. We have been staying away from Aaron just as a precaution. Aubrey has been going to school and everything has been well. She still isn't sleeping well though and no one knows but me.

I wake up and grab my phone. I see a text from Candace,

 _Hey baby, I'm in town and would love to meet up._

I smile and send a quick reply of,

 _Can't wait to see you._

I put my phone on my bed and get up and walk to the bathroom to get a shower. I strip down and get in the steaming shower. I let the water run over me for a few minutes before I wash my hair and body. I rinse it all off. I turn the water off and grab my towel and wrap it around my waist. I walk out of the bathroom and past Aubrey's room. I hear nothing and continue to my room.

I see my phone blinking on my bed. I pick it up and see a smiley face. I laugh and place my phone on my bed. I walk to my closet and grab a pair of jeans and a shirt out. The jeans are a light wash blue jean and the shirt is baby blue v-neck making the blue in my eyes pop. I run the brush through my hair and put socks on before slipping my feet into my black vans.

I grab my phone and send her a quick text.

 _Just let me know when and where._

I look in the mirror and start to my door when my phone dings. I look down and see she wrote back.

 _I can be over in an hour._

I send her a text saying awesome and walk out of my room and past Aubrey's room. I hear muffled noises that sound like crying. I stop and see her door cracked open. I walk closer and hear the very noticeable sound of crying.

Putting my phone in my pocket I walk in to see Aubrey curled up in a ball crying in her bed. I look at her and start towards her bed, "Aubs, What's wrong?" She jumps a little and sits up wiping at her eyes. She shakes her head as the tears just keep coming. I sit on the side of her bed, "I know something is wrong, you can't lie to me." She looks at me and falls into me as she keeps crying. I rub her back and let her cry on me. "What's wrong Aubrey? Tell me." She moves away from me and wipes at her eyes again but it is no use, the tears keep flowing down her face. She looks up at me with red puffy eyes, red cheeks and tangled hair before she looks at the window and then back at me before crying harder, "I think i'm pregnant Aiden." She falls into me crying harder again. I rub her back and shh her as I try to calm her down. I know Aubrey and I know she is just over thinking something. She is over reacting and will be fine.

Her cries finally move to a sob and I keep rubbing her back as I wait for her to calm down. When her sobs start to become a hiccup she pulls away slightly and wipes at her eyes. She looks up at me so vulnerable and upset. I have never seen Aubrey like this.

I rub her back as she lays her head on my shoulder and looks up at me. "What am I going to do?" I look at her, "Have you done a test?" She shakes her head and I smile at her, "See you probably aren't pregnant Aubrey." She smiles and me and nods, "Yeah." I smile and kiss her head, "Come on let's go get you one." She nods and grabs her keys.

We walk down the steps and to her car. She pulls out and drives to the store. The radio is on silent and she doesn't have the top down, just proving how not like Aubrey she is. She pulls into the store and parks the car. She looks at the store and then at me and back at the store. I get out and walk into the store. I walk to the aisle I know they will be considering I have helped Aubrey with her monthly cycle items a few times. I look at the tests and feel a little overwhelmed. I have no idea what to get or which one works best. I sigh and grab one of each of the three that seem to be the best. I walk to the register. The lady looks at me confused and I shot my eyebrow up at her daring her to say something. She rolls her eyes and rings them up and puts them in a bag. I pay and grab the bag and walk out to the car to see Aubrey biting her nails.

I hand her the bag and she places it to the side of her and looks at me, "Thanks Aiden." I nod and she backs out and head back home. She parks the car and gets out and walks into the house. I am right behind her. I hear the bathroom door shut and I wait downstairs for a second. I hear my phone ding. "Crap." I take my phone out of my pocket and see a text from Candace.

 _This shoot is running a little over. I will be there in another hour, promise :)_

I smile and send back a quick okay. I put my phone back into my pocket and walk upstairs. I see the bathroom door open and Aubrey's door cracker. I walk into her room and see her sitting on her bed. I walk over and sit down next to her. She looks up at me and I put my arm around her and she leans into me. "I'm scared Aiden." I kiss her head and we both stare down at the three little sticks laying on her bed in front of us.

Her phone goes off and she looks down at her lap. She picks up her phone and hits the button and looks at me and bites her lip. She looks down at the sticks and I do as well. In front of me I see a smiley face, I see a plus sign and two pink lines. Aubrey starts crying hysterically and I pull her to me as she cries into my shirt. I rub her back. "It's okay Aubrey. It will be okay." She cries into my chest as I look at the three tests staring up at me. I sigh and rub her back as she just cries. Aubrey is pregnant. I look down at her, "Jacobs?" She nods against my chest as she cries. I rub her back in small circles trying to figure out what to say, what to do. She pulls away a little and rubs at her eyes with no use as the tears just keep coming, "Man do I hate asking this and I really don't want to know but why didn't you use protection?" She cries and looks up at me, "We did." She looks at the tests and just shakes her head as she cries, "What am…am I going to…to do?" I look at her, "Tell mom and dad." She shakes her head, "They will kill me." I shake my head, "Mom will understand. Mom had you around this age. Dad well… yeah, dad may kill you." She cries harder and looks at me, "Aiden…" I nod and hug her as she cries into my chest. "First thing first, you need to tell Jacob." She pulls away and looks at me before nodding. "Yeah I do." She looks at me, "Now?" I nod and she wipes at her eyes and starts to hiccup. She puts her hands in her lap and looks at me. I wipe the last of her tears and look at her, "You can do this but this needs to be done in person Aubs." She nods and looks at her keys on her bed. She looks up at me and I nod, "I will be right here when you get back." She sighs and stands up, "Okay." She grabs her keys and phone and starts for her door. She looks at me, "Thank you Aiden. Thank you for everything." I smile and nod as she walks out the door.

As soon as I hear the front door close I look at the bed where the tests were sitting a minute ago and let the calmness fade. Aubrey is pregnant. Oh my god, Aubrey is pregnant. Shit is about to go down and I don't think it is going to be good.

 **So sorry for not updating so quick. This one class of mine is so fast paced and getting kind of hard. I am so sorry. However I do have good news, that class ends in about a little over a week. : ) which means I will only have three classes then and two of my classes are very laid back and calm so once this class ends I will be able to write more :)**

 **So sorry again. I hope you like the update. Please review.**

 **1babyt**


	12. Telling hurts

I pull up to his house and park my car. I look at his house and see his car in the driveway. I sigh and get out. I walk across the street and up to his door. I knock on the door and wait. I hold my purse to me and wait for the door to open. I look back at my car wanting so desperately to just run away and hide in my room and hide from all of this.

I look down at the patio thinking if no answers in another minute I am running to my car to go hide in my room forever. I look at the patio and count in my head as I wait. I hear the door open and look up to see Jacob's mom. "Aubrey, hey sweetie. I haven't seen you in forever. " I feel arms go around me. I feel her pull back and smile at me. I try to smile the best I can and I'm sure it looks off, "Hi Mrs. Evans, is Jacob home?" She nods, "Of course, you know where his room is." She moves back to let me in, I smile I'm sure a weird smile at her and walk by her and up the stairs to his room. I walk to the familiar door and look at it. I take a deep breath and knock on the door before opening it slightly. I walk in to the room and see the familiar room of many girl and car posters all over his walls and slight silver walls poking through between the pictures.

I see Jacob sitting in bed leaning against his head board on his phone. He looks up at me when he hears me close the door behind me and smiles as he places his phone down on the bed beside him, "Hey baby. I didn't know you were coming by." I smile the best I can as I lean against his door but he just looks at me, "What's wrong?" I push myself away from the door and feel my flip flops sink into his ultra plush white carpet as I walk to his bed and sit down on the side of it. He looks at me before I feel the bed move as he moves closer to me. I feel a hand on my back and he starts to rub it in up and down motions while I can feel his eyes boring a hole in my head. I look up into his face and sigh before looking back down at his black blanket. "Is everything okay babe?" I slightly cringe at the name. I never minded baby and kind of even liked it but babe just makes me feel weird and he knows that.

I want to ignore all of this. I want to forget all of this. Looking at my purse in my hands with the tests in it I shake my head as if to answer his question and look back up at him. I see his eyes staring at me not looking into my eyes but just staring at me. I just need to do it fast like a band-aid. "I'm pregnant." The back rub stops and I feel his hand move away from me so now he is just staring at me and not touching me in the slightest. "Did you take a test?" I nod, "Three." I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes at the reality of the situation I am and I blink them away knowing I have to get through this. I have to deal with the consequences that I put myself into. I hear nothing and start to get upset and worried.

I look up slowly to see him sitting a little farther away so he can look at me fully and just staring at me, "How do I know it's mine?" I gasp and look at him, "You know damn well it is." He looks at his wall with all of his basically naked girls spread eagle on cars and I don't even know what else before looking back at me, "I don't want a kid." I look at him shocked, "You think I did." He shrugs, "I don't know." I gasp and stand up, it like he doesn't even know me. He knows what I wanted and what I didn't want in my life, "Are you kidding me?" He looks at me completely blank faced and is back up against his head bored now. With a sigh he lays back against his head board staring at me, "I guess I will pay for you to handle it." I look at him even more shocked, "Are you fucking kidding me?" He looks at me and for the first time I see an emotion and he looks mad, "You want to keep it?" I shake my head, "I don't know but I don't want to kill it." He crosses his arms across his chest and stares at me dead on, "If you have the baby, you lose me." I nod and feel my eyes tear up, "Fine. Fuck you Jacob." I turn on my heel and walk to his door when I hear him, "We are done then?" I flip him off as I open his door and walk out of his room holding everything in. Once out of his room I take off running down the stairs and past his mom and out the door. I run across the street to my car and get in starting it. I put the car in drive and drive to my house.

I park the car in my driveway and get out I rush up my driveway and into my house before rushing up the stairs and to my room. I throw my purse somewhere and kick my flip flops off as I sit down on my bed and just start to cry over everything all over again. I hear my door open and look to the side to see Aiden walk in and look at my face. He sighs and closes the door behind him before walking over to me and sitting on my bed in one motion as he opens his arm at the same time. I fall into them and he engulfs me and kisses my head as I cry onto his shirt once again today. He rubs my back in small circles, soothingly.

After a while of me just crying on him I hear him, "What did he do?"I hear an edge to his voice. I look up at him as I keep crying, "He…He sug….suggested it wasn't hi…his, then… wanted me t…to kill itt… then..." I look up at him, "Said..if I have it I lose him." He sighs and looks at me, "I'm sorry Aubs. I know you liked him." I nod against his chest and hear him move some to stare at me, "What did you do?" I look up at him, "Told him to… to fuck off." He starts laughing, "That's the Aubrey I know." He keeps laughing and I start to laugh with him. Then a laughing fit starts between the two of us.

When the laughing stops he stares at me. "Everything will be okay Aubrey." I look up at him and see him smile at me, that charming smile that resembles my dads and makes me always feel better and makes the girls drool. "I am here for you and so will your other brothers." I smile and I can feel it is an actual smile. He pulls me into him and hugs me tight. I hug him back and feel comforted, I feel the worry and anxiousness just disappear. I feel the support and love.

After a while I pull back and look at him. He looks at me and rubs my back, "Well next you need to tell mom." I look up at him and he nods, "You don't have to tell dad yet but you need to tell mom. She will be able to help you and get you into a doctor and everything." I look at him, "If I tell mom and not dad he will be hurt." He nods and I look down, "Aiden…" He nods and looks at me, "I am not going to say he won't be upset and angry Aubs because he is going to be but you are his little girl and he loves you more than anything. You do no wrong in his eyes." I look up at him and nod. He wraps me in another one of his comforting hugs and I sink into it letting the warmth and comfort take over for a little bit before I have to come back to reality.

Aiden pulls away and looks at me. "I love you Aubrey and I am here for you but I honestly don't know what else to do but hug you and tell you everything will be okay." I nod and look up at him, "It's okay Aiden. You have helped a lot. I just…" He hugs me again as I start to cry again. "I can't believe this is happening." He rubs my back and holds me as I cry again. This is so unreal. We hear the door close and I look up at him, he nods. I sigh and wipe at my eyes. I stand up with his help. "I am right here for you Aubrey through all of this. I will be right there with you." I look up at him so grateful. I start for the door when he pulls my hand, "Maybe some makeup. I love you Aubs but you don't look good." I look in the mirror and cringe, "Yeah." I walk to my dresser and start to put on some makeup to try to hide my puffy eyes. I put some eye drops in to try and work on the red eyes. I fix my tangled hair into a messy bun. I look in the mirror and decide this is the best I can do with a puffy and red face.

I turn around and Aiden puts his hand out. I grab it and he gives me a reassuring smile and squeeze before walking with me downstairs. I see mom and dad sitting at the table. Mom smiles when she sees me, "Hey babies." Dad looks up from his tablet and smiles, "Hey princess. Hey Aiden." I smile at them and look at Aiden who lets go of my hand and nods his head at me. "So everyone already ate but if you two are hungry…" I shake my head and interrupt mom and look at them, "I need to talk to you." Mom looks at me and nods, "Of course sweetie." Mom looks at me and gives me her full attention and dad places his tablet down and stares at me. I am so nervous. I look back to Aiden at my side and he nods his head and smiles at me. I look down and take a deep breath. Now or never. I just have to say it, two words and then it is out. I let the air out and look up at them, "I'm pregnant." I feel the air leave me as the words are out there and the news is out there.

I look at mom and see her smiling like she was before I said the news. I watch as the news finally gets through and I watch as her face transforms to one of sympathy and understanding. I look over to see and see he stare at me hard before he looks down at the table. I look back at mom as I watch her stand up and look at me. I get worried she is going to walk out when she comes around the table to stand in front of it and face me more, "How do you know?" I look at her, "I took three tests and all positive plus you know late." She nods and looks down.

I look over at dad who has his head in his hands. I just wish he would say something. I need him to say something. Mom hugs me, "It will be okay sweetie. I will call doctor Harper and get you in to see her and we can go from there." I hug her back and nod against the hug. She kisses my head. When she pulls away she smiles a reassuring smile at me. Dad is shaking his head and sighs, "It won't be okay Ally." I look over at him in time for him to put his hands on the table, not slam but calmly place his hands on the table. "This is not okay." I hear mom but don't see her face as I am only staring at dad. "AUSTIN!" He looks at me, "I am so disappointed in you." He stands up and mom shakes her head and I can tell she is upset but my eyes are filling with tears at the look on my dad's face and what is coming out of his mouth towards me, "Austin she needs support right now." He looks at mom then at me, "I don't even want to see you right now Aubrey." He walks past me and down the hallway to the music room. I see a back of him getting blurry and blurry before he is gone. I start crying and mom wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her. My chest literally hurts. I can't breathe. Dad has never called me my name to me. I start to do this weird breathing thing while I cry and I feel my legs giving out. I feel myself going down and mom holding me as she moves with me to the floor. I cry and she holds me. "It will be okay baby. He is just upset. This is a shock. He will come around." I just keep crying as she rubs my hair as I lay in her lap with her holding me and I cry.

I don't remember much. I remember arms going around me and carrying me up the stairs as I hold on to them and cry. I remember being placed on something soft as I hold the person and keep crying to them. Last thing I remember is getting sick off the side of my bed and crying myself to sleep thinking nothing has ever hurt me as much as my dads look on his face and the look in his eyes and the disappointment filling his voice when he looked at me and talked to me and called me Aubrey. I remember thinking nothing could ever hurt me as much as the way my dad looked at me, talked to me and what he said to me and knowing deep down that nothing would ever hurt me more.

 **I worked really hard on this. I hope it is as good as I think it turned out. Please review.**

 **1babyt**


	13. Sick, Tired

I am laying in bed falling back asleep when I hear noise down the hall and know it is dad. I turn on my side and cry as I fall back asleep. I have not been to school the last two days because mom said I just need to stay home and work on this and when I am ready I will go back to school. I have been sick like crazy and mom is worried about me. Dad has been home the last two days because he is sick as well. We haven't really seen or talked to each other. I was walking to the bathroom to get sick yesterday and I guess he was going downstairs because we passed and he looked away and kept walking.

I told them I was pregnant on Saturday and the next day mom had me at the doctors to see Doctor Harper.

 _I walked into the room with mom beside me and sat in the chair and looked around. I see Doctor Harper walk in and smile before sitting in the chair behind the desk. "So Aubrey, your mom said you think you are pregnant?" I nod and she looks at me, "Can you tell me why you think that?" I look at mom and she squeezes my hand before I look back at Doctor Harper, "I took three tests and they were all positive and I am late." She nods and writes down what I am saying, "How late are you?" I think for a second, "A month." She nods and looks at her calendar and writes things down. She looks back at me, "I know you are a very smart girl, didn't you use something while being sexually active?" I nod, "Of course, I always used condoms and I was on birth control." She nods and writes that down. She looks at me, "Well let's see what is going on then."_

 _She hands me a cup and I walk into the bathroom and pee in it and then a nurse comes in and test my blood. She then comes back and says something to Doctor Harper and she nods and looks at me, "The urine did in face have a positive effect on the test." She walks over to the computer looking thing, "Come over here sweetie." I walk over and she pats the table. I get on it and lay down. She smiles, "Lift your shirt." I lift it up and she places gel on my stomach. She places a tool over my stomach and starts to move the gel around. I feel a hand grab mine and look over to see mom holding my hand. She smiles at me and looks at the screen. Doctor Harper taps away at the keys and then looks at me and then mom. She smiles, "You are defiantly pregnant." She turns the screen to me and points at a dot, "That is your baby." I look at the screen and then at mom. I see her crying and I start crying. Doctor Harper presses buttons and looks at us, "I am going to go get the pictures and will be right back." I look at the screen and feel mom squeeze my hand. I turn to her crying and she leans down and kisses my forehead, "We will get through this baby." I nod and look at her, "I'm scared." She nods and kisses my head again, "I know baby. I know."_

 _The doctor walks back in and hands me a set of pictures and hands a set to mom. I sit up and wipe the gel off with the towel she gave me. She sits in her chair and looks at me then mom, "I know you are worried and I know you are scared. You are a very smart girl and you are young. There are options and I can give you information on your options." I nod, "I don't want to kill it." She nods, "Okay well there is adoption and I can get you some information on that." I nod and she hands me packets. She hugs me, "Everything will be okay Aubrey."_

 _I walk out to the car with mom and she looks at me as we sit in the car. She grabs my hand and looks at me, "I am here for you and I will support whatever decision you decide to make." We went home and I had to tell the boys._

 _Aiden was standing there when we walked through the door staring at me. I nodded and he brought me into a hug. I didn't cry this time though. He took the pictures from my hand and looked at them, "Is the baby this dot?" Mom laughs and places her purse down, "Yes baby the dot is the baby." He nods and hands them back to me. Mom looks at me, "You need to tell your brothers Aubrey." I nod and Aiden takes my hand and takes me to the game room where they are all sitting._

 _They all looked at me as I walked in. Aiden stood to the side of me and I looked at my three brothers sitting on the couch. "I have to talk to you." They all look at Aiden then me. Aaron smiles, "What's up?" I smile at him and then look between the three of them. "I am uh…" I look back at Aiden and he nods his head slightly, "I am pregnant." Asher laughs, "Yeah and I am Superman." He laughs and then looks at Aiden and then me, "Wait you are serious?" I nod and he stops and looks at me. Aaron stands up, "Your having a baby like mommy?" I nod and he smiles and comes over and wraps his arms around my waist. "I'm here to help." I smile and wrap my arms around him. Adam comes over and hugs me after Aaron moves, "I'm here for you Aubrey. Anything I can do to help, let me know." I smile and wrap my arms around him. He kisses my cheek and moves. I look at Asher and he shakes his head before standing up and smiling, "I am going to help as well but I am reeling in the fact that daddy's little princess is not all good." He hugs me and it hurts me a second because of what he says but I hug him back. He kisses my cheek, "I'm sorry this is going on and I am here for anything Aubrey." I smile and he moves to stand by Adam. I look between all of them and smile, "Thank you all so much." Three heads turn to my hand and Aaron smiles, "Pictures?" I hand them out and they all look at me, "The dot's the baby?" I nod and they all look at the pictures before handing them back to me. I am then engulfed in a group hug and I hear Adam, "I am going to be the best uncle." I laugh and then the other three start in on how they are going to be the best uncle._

 _They all promised to not say anything at school or anything._

That night I was up all night sick and mom came in that morning and told me to just stay home because I was still getting sick. She told me dad would be home if I needed anything and she kissed my head and left with my brothers. I was sick all day and just got sleep when I could.

Today the same thing, I have been sick all night and morning. Mom came in to check on me and kissed my head and told me to stay home and she is going to call Doctor Harper. She told me dad would be home again today.

I turn onto my side and see the pictures and packet sitting on my night stand. I have been thinking about it and I don't know what I am going to do. When I am sleeping I am dreaming and every dream is me having the baby and keeping it. I just don't think I want to have a baby and be responsible for not only me but something that is totality depended on me.

I hear dad yelling into a phone and I turn on my back and look at the ceiling trying to let everything drift away and get some sleep.

I hear a door open and feet coming up the stairs. I hear my door open and I turn to see Aiden smiling at me, "Hey." I smile, "Hey." He walks in and closes my door before walking over and sitting on the side of my bed looking at me, "How are you feeling?" I shake my head, "Like crap." He nods, "Mom asked if I would come check on you." I nod and he sighs, "I am so sorry Aubrey." I shrug, "You didn't do anything. I put myself in this situation and this is the consequence." He shakes his head, "We are all worried about you. I was researching last night…" I look at him and he laughs, "What? I wanted to be informed." I laugh and he looks at me, "Anyway, I was researching last night and you shouldn't be sick like this." I nod and yawn. He looks at me and kisses my head, "Mom is trying to get you into the doctor." I look at him, "Okay." He stands up, "I have to go back to school but don't hesitate to call or test me, mom or your other brothers." I nod and smile, "Okay." I watch him walk out my door and I turn on my side going back to sleep.


	14. Worried

I wake up to someone rubbing my back in small circles. I stretch out and turn on my back and see my mother smile at me. "How are you feeling sweetie?" I shrug, "Better." She nods, "Well I got a hold of Doctor Harper and she wants you to call her so she can talk to you." I nod and reach for my phone. She looks at me, "I will just be downstairs if you need anything?" She starts for the door and stops and turns back to look at me, "Are you hungry? Have you ate? What are you feeling like?" I shrug, "I don't know. I will come down after the call." She nods and walks out my room. I call the number Doctor Harper gave me Sunday.

I wait and hear her voice over the phone, "Doctor Harper." I look at my pictures on my night stands, "It's Aubrey." I hear something and then a door close, "Oh yes, your mom said you are feeling sick and she is very worried about you." I sit up and look at my clock to see it is four. "I have been getting sick for the last few nights and its all night and all morning and I'm so tired." She laughs, "Well honey you are pregnant, so you are going to be tired but the sickness is normal but it is a little worrying to be that its to that extreme." I wait a second and then I hear her, "I want you to do something for me before I bring you in. I want you to drink bland drinks like ginger ale and try bland food like crackers and oatmeal. I also know things aren't going well with your dad and I know that is going to cause stress and that is going to make you sick and I need you to work on not being stressed and I think that will also help with the sickness. I want you to try this for a day or two and if it isn't better in two days I want you to just come in." I nod, "Okay, I will do that." She sighs, "Are you eating?" I shake my head, "Not really. I can't keep nothing down and I'm not hungry." She sighs, "I need you to try and eat something. Like the bland food I mentioned." I nod, "I will go get something now." She laughs, "Okay sweetie. Call me anytime. This is my cell number and call if you need anything." I tell her I will and hang up.

I get up and walk downstairs. I see Aaron eating at the table. He smiles and gets up and wraps his arms around me. I kiss his head and watch him walk over to his seat again to keep eating. I see mom at the stove and she looks at me, "What did she say?" I sit at the counter on a stool, "To drink bland drinks like ginger ale and eat bland foods like crackers and oatmeal and if I am not better in two days to just come see her." She nods and turns to the fridge and hands me a ginger ale. I open it and start to sip it. She hands me a pack of crackers and grabs bread. I look at her as I eat a cracker and within minutes she is sitting dry toast in front of me. "Try to eat this." I sit at the counter and watch her move around the kitchen and cook dinner with her small belly sticking out. She is not very big yet. She turns to me and laughs, "What?" I shake my head, "How are you doing this? How did you do this?" She stops and walks to the other side of the counter and looks at me, "What do you mean sweetie?" I look around, "How are you cooking dinner right now? How have you done this for now five pregnancies? I feel horrible. I can't sleep but I am so tired. I don't want to eat but when I do I can't keep nothing down." She smiles and puts a hand on top of mine, "It gets better sweetie. For some of my pregnancies I would have such bad morning sickness and I couldn't go in places with food because I would get sick at the smells but honestly my morning sickness only lasted the first three months and I learned what I could and couldn't handle. I also knew that even though I was going through all of that right then that soon I would have a beautiful baby soon."

I nod and watch her go back to the stove to cook, "Were you ever this sick?" She turns to me and I watch her face with worry and concern as she shakes her head, "No baby, I wasn't." I nod and take sips of my ginger ale as I watch my mother move around the kitchen.

I get up after a few minutes and start to cut the vegetables up for her. She smiles and comes over and looks at me, "You didn't have to do that sweetie." I smile, "I wanted to help." She smiles and takes them from me to put them in with the dinner. She turns to me, "Have you seen your dad today?" I shake my head and she sighs. She turns to me, "He will come around." I nod slowly not believing it.

I hear motion and turn to see Adam walk in and smile at me, "How you doing?" I shrug and he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cookie, "I thought you might want this." I look at it and see it is from the store down the street that I love because of their cookies. I smile and reach for it. I unwrap it and take a small bite and smile at him, "Thank you Adam." He comes over and side hugs me and kisses my head, "Anything for you." I smile and watch him walk over to mom and kiss her cheek. She laughs and I see her got her a candy bar. I laugh and watch him smile and walk out of the kitchen. Mom looks at me and shakes her head before she bites into her candy bar.

I drank a little more ginger ale and ate a few more crackers. I was helping Aaron with his homework while mom finished dinner. The smell of something hit me and I look at Aaron and smile as he got the answer right. I gave him an M&M for getting it right and I felt the familiar sense of getting sick. I get up and rush up the stairs and into the bathroom.

I finish and flush the toilet before brushing my teeth. I hear a knock on the door and turn to see my dad standing there. He looks at me and I turn the water off and place the tooth brush back in the cabinet. He looks down, "You okay?" I shrug, "I guess." He nods and turns and walks back to his room. I sigh and walk into my room. Aiden is sitting on my bed and I start crying as soon as I see him. He pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me. "It's going to be okay Aubrey, I promise." I look up at him, "How can you promise that?" He smiles, "Because I can." I lay my head on his chest as he holds me and rubs circles on my back. I start to get tired and I feel him place me down in bed and kiss my head. "Get some sleep. Night Aubs." I smile and turn on my side, "Night Aiden." I hear my door close and feet on the steps and faintly I hear a phone going off as I fall asleep.


	15. Cheerleader

After a week and of seeing Doctor Harper twice we have finally managed the sickness some. I am still sicker than she and my mom would want but I was told to just work on the stress and it should disappear in a few months.

I am going to school again today after being gone a week. I get out of bed and rush to the bathroom to get sick. I get up and slowly get in the shower. I get out and wrap a towel around me. I open the door and walk across the hall to my room. I look at all of my clothes and sigh. Not feeling well and tired because I couldn't sleep at all last night I grab a pair of Hollister sweats. I walk to my dresser and brush my hair before pulling it up into a messy bun. I walk to my closet and grab out a white v-neck t shirt and pull it on. I grab my phone, bag and keys. Before walking out my door I slip my feet into white flip flops.

I walk downstairs to see my mom eating pancakes. She smiles up at me, "Hey sweetie, are you hungry?" I shake my head and she looks at me. I sigh and sit down and she hand me a piece of dry toast. I eat it slowly. She looks at me, "Your wearing that to school?" I nod and take the last bite of the toast, "Yeah, I still don't feel well." She nods and looks at me worried. I smile and stand up. I walk over and kiss her, "I will be fine mom." She smiles up at me and nods, "I know baby. You have always been strong." I smile and see Aiden come down the stairs and look at me, "Ready to do this." I nod and he opens his arm. I walk into it and he kisses my head, "Let's go get this day over with." I laugh and walk with him to the door.

I get in the car and start it up. He turns the radio on and I smile as I back out and drive us to school. He looks at me as I park the car. "I am here for you." I smile and look at him, "No one needs to know yet." He nods and smiles, "Of course not." I laugh and get out. He follows and we walk into school. He goes to his locker and I go to mine. I see Becky come over and she screams, "We thought you died." I laugh and shake my head, "Was just sick." She looks at me, "You didn't answer your phone, didn't come to school, we had no idea what was going on and your family was so tight lipped we were lost." I smile, "Sorry, I was really down." She nods and hugs me, "I missed you." I smile and she hooks her arm with mine as she takes off pulling me with her to class. She talks the whole way and I can't tell you one thing she said.

It is lunch and I sit down at the table and look around. I know I can't eat the smell alone is nauseating me there is no way I could eat it. I feel someone sit down next to me and I turn to see Aiden, "You okay?" I shake my head and he looks around, "You need to get out of here?" I nod and he stands up, "Give me ten and then you can leave." I nod and look down as I count slowly in my head. I hear a lot of noise and turn to see Aiden, Adam and Asher all going at it screaming and I smile as I stand up and realize everyone is watching them. I smile and walk out the door and take a breath feeling better.

I walk down the hallway and turn and sit in a chair in the corner. I take my phone and start to play on pinterest. I hear noise and turn to see Chrissy walking down the hallway. She spots me and smiles, "Hey." She sits in the chair next to me. "I heard you were back but I didn't see you." I smile, "Here I am." She laughs, "Of course." She looks at me, "We miss you Aubrey, please come back." I shake my head, "I'm good." She sighs, "You kept the team together, please come back." I smile as I hear the bell ring. I stand up and grab my bag, "Sorry Chrissy, cheerleading is past me." She sighs and nods as I walk off. I was a cheerleader for years and I quit last year after some of the girls started to act out and not care anymore. I got mad and when they ganged up on me I quit. I do miss it but there is no way I can be a cheerleader while pregnant.

I turn the corner and walk into my next class.

Classes are finally over. I throw everything in my locker and get my keys. I walk down the hallway and out to my car. I see Adam leaning against my car. He smiles, "Hey sis, can I get a ride?" I laugh and nod as I unlock the car, "Of course." He smiles and gets in the back. I throw my bag in the trunk and see Aiden walk over to us. "Hey." I smile, "Hey." He gets in the car and I pull out of the parking lot and start driving us home. I turn to him, "Thank you for today." I look at Adam, "And thank you too." He smiles and shrugs, "It's what we do." I laugh and turn onto our street. I pull into our driveway and park the car.

Everyone gets out. I walk around and grab my bag before following my brothers inside. They turn and go to the kitchen making me laugh. I walk upstairs and into my room. I lay down on my bed and feel sleep take over.

I wake up to noise and look over to see two hours has pasted since I got home. I stretch and see my phone blinking. I ignore it and get up and walk to the bathroom to get a shower. After I feel refreshed and clean I get out. I grab a towel and wrap it around me before walking into my room. I throw on a pair of sweats and a tank top. I am a little chilly so I put the matching jacket on. I slip my feet into my boot house shoes. I pull my hair up into another messy bun.

I walk over to my computer and turn it on. I start on my homework. I finish and send the few assignments that needed to be sent to my teachers. I print the ones that needed printed. I log onto youtube and let music start to play. I see my dads name trending on Twitter. I sigh and click on it and see everyone talking about him and Logan. How well my dad is doing. How my dad has the perfect life. How people wish they were my dad and had my mom. How my dad doesn't deserve my mom. How my dad and mom are expecting another child and that it is a girl, this is the main topic being talked about. It must of finally gotten out. I look down at my stomach and sigh, knowing when they find out about me it is going to be hell.

I sigh as I log off Twitter and log on to Facebook hoping to get away but its no use my dad is everywhere there too. I sigh and log off of facebook too. I log into Pinterest and start to play around on that and find a lot of things I like and want to try or want to do. I hear noise down stairs and ignore it knowing it is my brothers.

I have the music playing and I am playing on the computer and I feel good, I feel like my normal self again. I hear a knock on the door and turn to see who knocked. "Can I talk to you?"


	16. Stories

I smile and nod. I watch him walk in and close my door. I walk over and sit on my bed and he follows. He looks at me and then he shakes his head. He pulls me to him and hugs me. "Your mom told me." I start crying and he holds me to him. "Shh, it's okay." He starts rubbing my back and I cry on his shirt as he just holds me and whispers soothing words in my ear. I start to hiccup and he laughs as he pulls back to look at me. He wipes at my eyes, "Your mom does the same thing when she cries." I laugh and take over wiping at my eyes. He looks at me, "Okay, first I am going to go all doctor on you." I nod and laugh, "Okay." He looks at me, "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Are you eating? Is the sickness getting worse or better?" I laugh and look up at him, "I'm feeling okay I guess. I'm eating a little here and there. The sickness isn't worse and I guess we kind of got it better." He nods and looks at me, "Now I am going all uncle on you." I laugh and watch him, "I love you Aubrey and I am here for you no matter what." I lean into him and he kisses my head. "It will be okay sweetie. You are strong and you can make it through anything."

I look up at him and see him smiling at me, "You know your mother was in the same place you are in at the same age." I nod and he smiles, "Do you know I was there for her through everything?" I shake my head and he smiles, "Well I was there for every little thing and I will be there for you too. You have my number and I want you to call me for anything. If you can't sleep at night, call me and I will talk with you or I will come over and sit with you until you fall asleep. If you want something to eat, call me. If you just need to talk to someone about anything, call me. I will always be there for you sweetie." I smile and he kisses my head. "You want to hear some stories about your mom?" I nod and he laughs, "Well come on." We move back onto the bed and he lays down and I curl up to him and he rubs my back.

"Well lets see how about the first time I met your mom?" He looks at me and I smile and nod, "I have heard the story." He laughs and nods, "Okay, I got one you haven't heard before." I get comfy and he laughs, "You were just born and your mom couldn't go to school because she had to be with you. Your dad had to go to school because he couldn't take off more than a few days. I was at school and I tried to call her and text her but I wasn't get a response and I knew she would probably be overwhelmed. At lunch I went out to my car and drove to this house where you and your mom were. Your mom answered the door and she looked a mess. I could tell she was tired. I came in and of course being me took over. I got you and let your mom go finally get a shower. I was playing with you and you were just giggling away." He smiles down at me, "I sang to you and bounced you some. You loved everything and just smiled and giggled. I got down on the floor on my back and held you above me making you giggle away. You were so cute." I slap him and he laughs, "Okay, okay, you are beautiful but you were adorable then." I smile and he laughs, "And you had me just laughing and smiling right with you. I saw your mom come down the stairs freshly showered and I knew I should be getting back to school but I just wasn't ready to leave. So I went and got lunch for your mom and came back with it and let her eat while I played with you again. I finally left and your mom looked overwhelmed and a little scared but I could also see she had it all under control. You were only a few days old but your mom already had it all under control and loved you more than anything in the world. I left to go back to school and you had me wrapped around your little finger since that moment." I smile up at him and he kisses my head, "I know your scared Aubrey but you got this. Your mom was scared and stressed out but she did it and I know you can do it too."

I look up at him, "My dad hates me." He shakes his head, "No he doesn't sweetie. Trust me, I know. Your dad loves you more than anything in this world." I look up at him with tears in my heart, "You didn't hear what he said." He nods, "Your mom told me." He wraps his arm around me and holds me, "I promise sweetie, he loves you more than anything." I hear him take a breath, "Your mom got into something and was having a bad time so your dad had you. You and Hanna and Aiden were playing down stairs and your dad was getting dressed because your mom and he had a date night that night. Hanna told me you fell and you started screaming bloody murder, you were screaming and crying so bad. She grabbed you up into her lap and was holding your head because you cut it but you wouldn't stop bleeding. She said your dad literally jumped the steps and grabbed you up in his arms and was out the door yelling about calling your mom. She said he was in jeans and in socks and I think she even said he only had one sock on. He got taped and pictured like that because all he knew was his baby girl was hurt. He drove you to the hospital and rushed you in and you had to get stitches, you cut yourself bad. Hanna said when you and your dad finally came back she tried to take you and you latched on to him. You followed him everywhere. He had to carry you, take you to the bathroom with him and sleep with you on his chest or you would wake up screaming and crying. Hanna said he was so worried over you and he literally looked like a lost puppy. She said he went without showers because he didn't know what else to do. You came first and he would do anything to keep you content and happy. He loves you so much Aubrey. He has always worried about you and just wanted to protect you. "

I look up at him and he kisses my head, "He doesn't hate you sweetie. He loves you so much." I nod and he holds me to him, "You will be okay, everything will be okay." I nod and he rubs my back, "You know I remember when I stayed with your parents and you would wake in the middle of the night. I would go get you and fix you a bottle and sit on the couch with you and sing to you until you fell back asleep. You would never fall back asleep though. You always made me sing to you and feed you a bottle and also dance around with you before you would finally fall asleep again. Every time before you would go back to sleep you would smile up at me like you knew you had me hooked and that I would do anything to help you and make you happy." I smile up at him and he smiles, "But I didn't care. I think of you like my own daughter some times and helping you and making you happy is all that matters to me." I look up at him, "Were you disappointed when mom told you?" He shakes his head, "I was upset that you were having to go through this and that this happened but I know you are a smart girl and that you would of taken everything seriously and would of tried to prevent this." I nod and he kisses my head, "I am here for you no matter what. Just call me or stop by the hospital or my house anytime if you need anything, have any questions or just want to talk." I nod and he stands up. "I love you sweetie." I smile, "I love you too Uncle Alex. Thank you." He nods and kisses my head one more time before turning and walking out my door.

I hear another knock on the door and see mom come in. She smiles and comes over with a glass. "Aiden told me what happened at school, I brought you some ginger ale." I smile and take a sip before she places it on my night stand and sits on the bed. "What did Uncle Alex talk about?" I smile, "He told me stories." She looks at me confused, "Stories? Stories about what?" I smile, "You, me and dad." She smiles, "Oh really, what stories did he tell you?" I smile, "How he came over when I was just a few days old and helped you so you could get a shower and he took care of me and how I had him wrapped around my finger from that day on and how much he could see you had everything under control even though you were scared." She smiles and I look at her, "How dad took care of me when I fell and cut my head and how worried and scared he was for me and just wanted to protect me." She nods and smiles down at me, "And how he took care of me in the middle of the night when he stayed with you guys and how he would sing to me and dance with me until I fell asleep and how he only cared about my happiness and just wanted to help me." She smiles, "He loves you a lot." I nod, "He told me how I can call him anytime or stop by the hospital or his house anytime for anything." She nods and smiles, "That's good sweetie. He is a great person for support." I smile and look up at her, "Did he really help you through everything when you were pregnant with me?" She leans back and looks at me, "Yes he did sweetie. He helped me out so much. I was so scared and didn't know what to do when I got pregnant with you. I was only sixteen and your dad had just left to go on tour. I didn't have an idea what to do or anything. I was on my way to an appointment when Alex found out and he was there from there on. He made sure I ate and took care of myself and you. I had a lot of support from Aunt Trish, to my dad to Uncle Alex. When I found out I was pregnant I cried and cried, I was worried about what to do, how to take care of you and how I could possibly do it without your dad because I didn't want to ruin his life but I knew one thing for sure, I wanted you. I wanted to keep you and raise you. When I received the little bit of support I did it meant so much to me and in that moment I knew no matter what I could and would do this."

I smile up at her and she smiles, "You dad came back and he was so lost in trying to help but eventually with the help of Uncle Alex he got the hang of it. We both love you so much and everyone supports you and whatever you decide to do. You have all of us on your side and you can do anything baby." I smile at her and she kisses my head, "Get some sleep." I smile and lay back as I watch her leave my room. I hear my phone go off and I pick it up and see a text from Aunt Trish, _I am here for you girly. Just let me know when and I will be there in a heartbeat. I love you and you can do anything. I support whatever you decide._

I smile and look at the pictures on my night stand. I have a lot of support, support I did not expect. I have the greatest family and am so grateful and happy for them.


	17. Little Girl

I am now two months pregnant. I went in and saw Doctor Harper again today and was told that today is my two months. Christmas is in two weeks and dad and I still are not talking or interacting. I was really sick a week ago and mom rushed me to Uncle Alex's hospital and I had to get an IV with fluids and stay the night there. When I was brought home that morning by Uncle Alex dad was sitting on the couch and looked at me, "You okay?" I nodded and he turned back to the television. I was walked upstairs by Adam who woke up early to finish an assignment. He helped me lay down in bed and covered me up before saying, "You scared me Aubs. I am worried about you." I smiled at him and told him I was okay before coming back to sleep. Needless to say I didn't go to school that day and I just stayed home and slept.

School is out because of it being so close to Christmas. I walk to the bathroom and get a shower. I get out and wrap a towel around me and walk into the hallway and run right into Aiden. He grabs my arms and steadies me, "You okay?" I nod and he smiles at me, "Need to be more careful." I smile and kiss his cheek, "I love you Aiden." I walk into my room and get dressed in a bra and underwear. I walk over to my closet but on the way I pass my mirror. I stop and look at it. I have a small little bump starting to form. It's nothing big or anything and my clothes still fit. It actually looks like I have just eaten too much. I place a hand on my stomach and look in the mirror at it. My tan skin is glowing.

I walk to my closet and grab a pair of light blue sweats and a white tank top. I grab the matching jacket and pull it on as well. I walk over and slip my feet into my black boot house shoes. I leave my hair down and it has small waves it from being allowed to air dry. I grab my phone and walk downstairs. I look around and don't see anyone. I sit on the couch and turn on a movie.

I hear feet and turn to see Aiden all dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He smiles and leans over kissing my cheek, "I am going out, need anything?" I shake my head and he looks at me, "I am just going to see Candace so call me if you need anything." I smile and wave at him, "Tell her I said hi." He hasn't got to see her because last time he was suppose to the whole thing happened with me finding out I was pregnant and he told her we had a family issue.

I go back to watching the movie when I hear Aaron walking down the hallway. He sees me and smiles before running over and hugging me. I smile and hug him back, "How are you today sweetie?" He smiles up at me, "Mom is taking me to Trevor's. " I smile, "Well have fun then." He smiles, "We are going bowling and to the park, then we are sleeping outside around a fire." I smile and hug him again, "Well go make sure you have everything you need." He runs off and I see mom come down the steps in a long sundress, "Did he go back to his room?" I nod and she shakes her head, "I told him we needed to leave twenty minutes ago." I laugh and she looks at me, "How are you feeling today sweetie?" I shrug, "Pretty good. I realized I am getting a bump now." She smiles, "Really?" I nod, "Yeah it just looks like I ate to much right now but it's there." She pats my shoulder, "That's a good thing baby." Aaron comes running down the hall with his backpack on smiling, "Bye Aubrey." I smile and wave, "Bye Aaron." I watch them both walk out the door and turn back to the movie.

The movie ends and another starts. I pull my leg up onto the couch and get comfy as I start watching the new movie. I hear feet a few minutes later and look to see Asher walking down the hallway, "Hey sis." I smile, "Hey." He plops down next to me and puts his arm around me and messes with my hair, "How ya feeling?" I shrug, "Pretty good." He kisses my head, "I'm leaving." I turn to him and watch him type something into his phone before standing up and waving bye.

I turn back to my movie and am halfway through it when Adam walks down the hallway yawning. "What's up with you?" He sits in the chair and looks at me, "Asher kept me up all night." I nod and turn back to my movie. He yawns again and looks at the movie. I look over a few minutes later and he is asleep in the chair. I get up and walk over and shake him, "Adam." He moves and looks at me, "What?" I laugh, "Go to your room." He nods and stands up and shuffles to his room to go back to bed.

I sit back on the couch with my legs pulled up to me. I finish this movie and walk into the kitchen to get some chips and a drink. I sit back on the couch as a new movie starts. I'm getting pulled into the movie when I hear feet on the stairs. I turn and see my dad walking down them. I turn back to the television and he sighs. He comes over and sits next to me. "We need to talk." I turn to him and he takes the remote and turns the television off. He looks down and then back up at me, "I think we both know what you did was wrong. We will talk about that but first I want to show you something." He puts his hand out and I grab it and he walks me to the music room.

I walk in with him and he sits me down on the couch and sits next to me with his guitar and starts to play. I watch him as he turns to me and starts to sing.

 _Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know_

 _I remember I thought you looked like an angel  
Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger  
Since the day you were born_

 _You're beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

 _When you were in trouble that crooked little smile  
Could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around  
And you've almost grown_

 _Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you'  
In the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say  
"Daddy, love you more"_

 _You're beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

 _Someday, some boy will come  
And ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
He's the half that makes you whole_

 _He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough_

 _You're beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

He plays the last note and places the guitar down and looks at me. I feel the tears running down my face. "Daddy…" He shakes his head and kisses my head, "Princess, no daddy wants to see his little girl grow up but every dad knows some day she has too. When you told me you were pregnant I seen everything I ever envisioned for you shattering. I saw my little girl, my princess as growing up. It killed me and it broke my heart. I never wanted you in the position your mother was in. We both know what you did was wrong. It shouldn't have happened but it did. We can't take and fix the past but we can work on the future. I am so sorry for the way I have been acting but I just didn't know what to say or what to do. I still don't know what to say. I hope the song kind of said everything. All I ever wanted to do was protect you and take care of you and it…" I see his eyes fill up with tears, "It's like my little girl don't need me anymore. You are growing up and it hit me the day you told me you were having a baby that my baby is having a baby and is dealing with adult situations and moving on with her life and soon I won't matter."

I lean into him, "Daddy I will always be your little girl. You are my daddy and I will always need you. You are one of the most important people in my life. You will always matter to me." He smiles slightly at me and kisses my head as he hugs me to him. I cry a little and he rubs my back, "How are you feeling? Your mom has mentioned you have been sick." I nod, "I'm okay right now but yeah I've been sick." He nods and kisses my head, "I am going to try to be there the best I can princess. I love you so much and this past month has killed me seeing you sick and hearing your mom say how sick you are. I would walk to your room and see you sleeping and turn around and walk back to my room. It just broke my heart seeing you like that and knowing what is going on with you. I should have been there from the first moment you found out but I am going to work on being there now." I smile up at him and he holds me to him. I hear something and turn to see my mom in the doorway. Dad turns with me and mom smiles, "I was wondering where you went to." Dad waves her in and she moves to us and hugs us. "I am so happy you two made up." She kisses my head and then my dad's cheek.

She pulls away and looks at us, "That song was beautiful Austin." He smiles and she looks at him, "Did you write it for her?" He nods and looks at me, "The day you told us you were pregnant I walked into this room and started thinking about the first time I saw you and the song just came." My mom smiles and kisses us both again, "Come on, I am hungry." I laugh and stand up and follow mom and turn back to my dad on the couch, "Are you coming daddy?" He smiles and nods, "Of course princess." He stands up and puts an arm around me and kisses my head as we walk down the hallway and into the kitchen to see pizza sitting on the table.

I sit down and start to eat and mom hands me a glass of ginger ale. It has basically become my drink. Mom buys cases and bottles of it like crazy because it seems to be the only thing I can drink and keep my food and everything down. I eat one piece and drink my soda. I hear the door open and see Aiden come in smiling, "Hey, oh pizza." He walks over and sits down and starts to eat. "How you feeling Aubs?" I smile and look at dad then back at him, "Better." Aiden looks at dad then back at me and smiles, "Glad to hear it. You know Christmas is right around the corner and I would love it Candace could come by?" Mom smiles and nods, "Of course baby." Dad nods and Aiden lastly looks at me judging to see if I will let anyone by yet. I smile and nod, "Of course Aiden." He smiles and hugs me quickly, "I can't wait to tell her." He takes off upstairs and I feel a hand grab mine, "Are you sure sweetie?" I smile at mom, "Yeah. People will find out eventually and Aiden doesn't deserve all of this, he deserves to have fun and have his girlfriend over." She smiles and pats my hand. I grab my cup and walk over to get another ginger ale when I start to feel dizzy.

I grab onto the counter by the fridge and take a breath. I hear mom, "Aubrey are you okay?" I nod and feel the dizziness ease up. I open the fridge and grab the bottle and pour me a glass. I put the bottle back in the fridge and close it up. I grab my glass and smile, "I am going to head upstairs." They both nod then go back to eating. I take four steps and feel dizzy again. I feel the glass slip from my hand and I grab onto the island. I hear chairs moving and talking before I feel like the world is spinning around me and I feel something hard hit me before everything goes black.


	18. Hospital

I hear beeping and groan a little. I open my eyes slightly and see the room is really bright. I close them again quickly and groan. I hear noise, "Aubrey?" I open my eyes at my dad's voice and see him sitting in a chair next to me. He smiles slightly at me. I see mom with her head on his shoulder with tear tracks down her face but asleep. I look around and realize I am in a hospital room. I groan again as I realize how much pain I am in. "What happened?" I turn back to him and he sighs, "We don't know yet princess. They gave you fluids and ran tests but the results aren't back yet. You did bruise yourself pretty bad." I look at him and then it dawns on me and my hand goes to my stomach and my eyes widen, "Is the baby okay?" He nods, "its fine. A little stressed and scared but they said it will be okay."

I nod and relax back against the bed. "What's wrong with mom?" He looks at her and then back at me, "She has been crying since you fell, they gave her something after we were here a few minutes to calm her down and it put her to sleep." I nod and look back at him. "Do you remember anything that happened?" I shake my head, "Not really. I remember needing something to drink and getting that. I remember feeling like the world was spinning and then nothing." He nods, "You dropped your glass and we got up and rushed to you as you fell, we weren't able to fully catch you though and you did hit. Aiden came down wondering what the noise was and your mom was crying and screaming and dialing on her phone. I picked you up in my arms and told Aiden to get your mom and the keys. I put you in the back seat and your mom got in the back with you. Aiden got in the passenger side and I started driving to the hospital when I realized your mom was on the phone with Alex and he told me to bring you to his hospital he was going to page his friend that specializes in babies and trauma with them. We brought you to his hospital and he met us at the door with the doctor and Aiden and your mother went with you while I parked the car. I followed in and they were hooking you up. We watched as they did tests and checked on the baby. We have just been sitting here waiting on you to get up and get results."

I look at him and realize why my head hurts so badly now. I look around and see mom and dad but no Aiden. "Where is Aiden?" He laughs and looks at me, "He went to find food about ten minutes ago. He was facetiming with your brothers and Aunt Trish to let them know what is going on. He also facetimed Candace and talked to her for a few and just saying you were in the hospital." I sigh and look down, "He had to cancel another date for me?" Dad moves slightly and moves mom's head with him and takes it and fixes it before sitting on the side of my bed, "Princess, He loves you more than anything and you will always come first before girlfriends." I smile and move over and he wraps an arm around me and moves back against the bed with me. I lay my head on his shoulder and sigh. "Where is Uncle Alex?" He shrugs, "He said he had to go do rounds and would be back to check on you." I nod and look up at him, "I want to go home." He nods and sighs, "I know princess but we have to stay here until we and the doctors are sure you are safe to go home." I nod and lay on him as he turns on the television and finds a movie for us to watch.

I hear the door open and laugh when I see Aiden with plates on top of each other and a whole tray of drinks. "Were you hungry?" He smiles and almost drops his food, "You're awake?" I nod and smile as he sets the food down and comes over and hugs me, "I was so worried about you Aubs." I smile and hug him back. "I'm okay Aiden." He nods and kisses my head, "Good, you have got to quit scaring me like that." I nod, "I will try." He laughs and sits down and looks at me, "You hungry?" I shake my head and he looks at dad who surprisingly shakes his head. I look over at mom still asleep. "What did they give her?" He shrugs, "I don't know. Alex said it was safe for her and the baby so, I trust him." I nod and lay back down and start to watch the movie again.

Aiden has eaten and is now talking with Candace over in the corner. Dad and I watched the first movie and have started another one. Mom has groaned in her sleep but has remained out cold. A nurse came in and checked on me and said she was glad to see me up and the results should be ready soon.

We hear the door open and I look to it and see Uncle Alex walk in wearing a cowboy hat. I start laughing and he looks up at me shocked, "Hey sweetie. So glad you are awake." Dad starts laughing with me and then Aiden starts. Uncle Alex raises his hand to his head and starts to laugh, "I forgot I had it on. A patient said she wanted to give it to me." I nod and laugh, "It's funny." He gasps, "You know I look good." I laugh more and we hear mom groan and look up sleepy. "Aubrey? You're up." She gets up and basically throws herself across dad and hugs me. I smile and hug her back. She starts crying again, "I was so worried about you." I rub her back and dad helps her off us and sits her back in her chair. "Calm down baby." She nods and looks at Alex and starts to laugh. He sighs, "Okay can everyone quit laughing at me now." He walks over and starts to check my machines, "How are you feeling?" I shrug, "I hurt and my head is killing me." He nods, "Yeah, we are waiting on the tests to come back. The bad thing is because you are pregnant I can't give much." I nod and he looks at me, "But I bet if I ask Ryan we can give you something for the head ache. " I nod and he looks at dad and then mom, "You doing okay?" She nods and he looks back at me, "I will go see what Ryan wants to do." I watch him walk out the door and see mom stare at me. "You really scared me Aubrey." I look at her, "I'm sorry mom." She nods and comes over and sits on the side of my bed with dad. "I was just worried honey; I know it wasn't your fault."

The door opens again and I see Uncle Alex walk in with a young nice looking doctor. "Glad to see you awake." I see Uncle Alex took the hat off and leans against the wall with Aiden. The young doctor comes over and puts his hand out, "I never officially got to meet you, I am Doctor Shelton but my friends call me Ryan." I smile and he looks at my machines and then at me, "How are you feeling?" I shrug, "I hurt but my head hurts more than anything." He nods and holds out his tablet, "There is no bleeding which is good. There is no damage and that is really good. It will hurt for a day or two because of the impact but your brain looks really good." He places the tablet on the side of my bed and puts his hand out, "Can I have your arm?" I nod and hold it out for him and he puts his finger to my wrist and looks at the clock on the wall before letting my arm go and nodding. He picks his tablet back up and looks through everything, "Everything is coming back good. Every level of yours looks good and I don't see any reason why you would have gotten dizzy and fainted." He looks through his tablet. "The only thing that seems to be going on is I see you have been having horrible morning sickness." I nod and he nods, "I think the baby is not getting the nutrients that it needs. You need to keep fluids in you, the baby is going to take a lot of fluid and food from you which is why you have to drink and eat more than you normally would so it is enough for you and the baby." I nod and he looks at my IV, "I will have the nurse get you another IV." He takes out a flashlight and checks my eyes, "I will also prescribe something for your head." He smiles and looks at me, "Any questions?" I nod, "When can I go home?" He sighs, "I would like to keep you over night just to watch you and the baby to make sure you both are okay before I send you home." Dad nods, "That is perfectly fine."

He looks at mom and then dad, "Do you two have any questions?" Dad shakes his head and then mom nods, "How is the baby?" He smiles, "It is fine. The baby is stressed and scared but that is common when it knows something is wrong that shouldn't be. The baby also would have felt the impact and that would stress it out and scare it. Aubrey just needs to relax and the baby will relax." Mom nod and looks at me then back at the doctor, "So the baby is okay? Nothing happened with the fall?" He nods, "I am surprised but yes, the baby is okay." He looks over at Alex, "Anything?" He shakes his head and he smiles and looks back at me, "I am here all night, just hit this button if you have any questions or need anything."

I nod and he looks at dad and then mom, "I really think you should go home with being pregnant so you can get a good night sleep." She shakes her head, "I am staying right here." Dad looks at her, "You can go home with Aiden and I will stay here with her." She shakes her head and Uncle Alex comes forward, "You can both go home and I will be here all night as well and I can keep an eye on her." Mom starts to shake her head again when she yawns and looks up at Alex, "You promise to watch out for her and check on her." He nods, "Of course." Aiden stands up, "I will stay with her mom. You and dad can go home and I will stay here and get her food and keep her company." Mom starts to shake her head when dad nods, "That sounds fine. I will come get you two tomorrow." Alex shakes his head, "I can bring them home in the morning when I get off." He looks at Ryan, "She can leave then right?" Ryan looks at me then Alex, "I will check her again in the morning before we leave and if everything is good you can take her home." Mom sighs and nods, "Okay just watch out for them." Dad smiles, "Aiden be good. Alex, thank you." He nods and dad kisses my head before putting an arm around mom and helping her out the door.

I watch Uncle Alex and Doctor Shelton leave a few minutes afterwards. I look over at Aiden and he smiles and comes over to the bed and holds out a bag, "I had enough time to grab these things." I smile when I see my phone, some chips that were on the counter and some candy. I also see his Ipad. I smile and grab my phone out, "Thank you Aiden." He nods and holds out a cord, "I bought a charger at the gift shop." I smile even more and lay back against the bed as I unlock my phone and see my phone has been going off. I open up my email and see goggle notifications of my dad mentioning him and mom going to the hospital and most of them mentioning they were bringing me to the hospital and people wondering what It could possibly be. I sigh and delete all of them. I get rid of my twitter alerts and facebook notifications. I see I have calls from Chris and delete them along with the calls from Becky, Nicky, and more. I see some text messages from Chris and open them up.

 _What is going on?_

 _Are you okay?_

 _The news is saying you were taken to the hospital, is everything okay?_

 _Aubrey, answer me._

 _Just let me know you are okay? I don't see cars in your driveway and I am freaking out._

I sigh and look at Aiden who looks confused, "What's up?" I shrug, "Chris has been texting wondering what is going on and if I am okay." Aiden looks at me, "Everyone is going to find out you were taken to the hospital Aubs. Just tell him yes you were taken to the hospital but you are okay, you don't have to tell him yet if you're not ready." I nod and open up my text and send a quick reply.

 _The news is correct but I am okay._

I put my phone down and lay back feeling tired. A nurse comes in and hooks me up to another IV of fluids and hands me a drink and some pills, "Doctor Shelton prescribed these for you, they are safe." I nod and take the pills. She smiles, "Just hit the button if you need anything." I smile and thank her as she walks out the door. 

Aiden comes over and pulls out the chair that is like a lounger. He grabs the remote and turns on some show he likes. He smiles and leans back into the chair. He turns off the light and kisses my head, "Get some sleep Aubs." I smile and lay back against my pillows getting comfy as I feel sleep taking over. I put a hand on my stomach and smile knowing the baby is okay, I actually kind of like it. I fall asleep to Aiden talking to Candace and them making plans for Christmas.


	19. Leaving and relaxing

I hear noise and open my eyes and turn to the side and see Aiden sleeping and realize quickly to see that the noise is coming from Aiden. I laugh slightly as he snores. I look up at the ceiling wanting to go back to sleep but I am actually hungry. I look over at Aiden sleeping and remember the nurse told me to press the button. I press the button, "Are you okay Miss. Moon?" I bite my lip, "Yes, I'm hungry though." I hear laughter and then, "Give me five minutes." I turn on the television and put on some weird show that is on.

I hear the door open and I turn to the door and see the nurse walk in and smile at Aiden before placing the tray down in front of me. "Nothing fancy but I think it will do the trick." I smile when I see pizza and cookies. "Thank you." I start to eat and she hands me a can of ginger ale, "Your mom mentioned it was the only thing you can drink." I smile and she looks at me. "You need anything else?" I shake my head and she nods and walks out of the room.

I eat and watch some television. My room starts to get some light shining in it and I look out the window and see the sun slowly starting to rise. I lay back and just relax like the doctor said to do.

I hear my door open and turn to see Uncle Alex walk in. "Hey sweetie." I smile and he laughs at Aiden before coming over and sitting on the side of my bed. "You must not have been up long, I check in every time I pass your room and have a break." I smile and shrug, "Woke up hungry and then just watched some television." He nods and looks at the empty food tray, "Well Ryan will be up with me next time to check and see if you can go home." I nod and he kisses my head, "I have my phone on me if you need anything." I nod and watch him stand up and walk out of my room.

I find some cartoons on and start to watch them forgetting how much I loved them. I hear my door open sometime later and see Doctor Shelton come in looking tired but smiling. "Hey, glad to see you up still." I smile and he comes over to my bed and looks at my machines. He looks over me as I watch cartoons. I hear the door open again and see Alex walk in and lean against the wall. Doctor Shelton helps me sit up and listens to me breath. He moves his stepthoscope and slings it around his neck and help lay me back down. "Everything seems good. I do want to check on the baby before I say if you can go or not." I nod and watch him go open the door and a few minutes later an ultrasound machine is wheeled in. He sets it up and looks at me, "I need you to lift the gown." I nod and lift my gown so he can get to my stomach. He places the gel on and starts to move the wand around. Uncle Alex comes over and looks at the machine with him. He presses a button and I hear the heart beating. He nods and presses the button again. "Everything is good. The baby is relaxed and I don't see any reason to keep you. Just take it easy the next few weeks and stay relaxed and I believe everything will be okay." I smile and nod, "Thank you." He hands me a towel and I wipe my stomach off and hand it back to him.

He shakes my hand, "I hope everything goes well with your pregnancy and I will make sure to have Alex keep my updated. If you ever need anything or have any questions I am here and Alex has my number." I smile, "Thank you Doctor Shelton." He nods and walks out of the room. Alex looks at me, "I will get your brother up and we will go get some drinks and I will have a nurse come help you get dressed." I nod and watch him shake Aiden who groans and looks around, "What is going on?" I laugh and he perks up, "Everything okay?" I nod, "Go get some coffee and me some tea." He nods and stands up and walks out the room with Uncle Alex. A few minutes later a nurse comes in and helps me stand up and get out of the gown. She has my clothes that I wore when I was brought in on the bed. She helps me put the pants on and I pull the shirt over my head and wince. "Sorry sweetie, it will be sore." I nod and she hands me my jacket that I pull up and zip. She sits me on the bed and places my boot house shoes on. She smiles and helps me grab everything up and place it back in Aiden's bag.

The door opens and Aiden walks in and hands me my drink, "Here you go." I smile and take a sip as I grab my phone and slip it in my pocket of my sweats. Alex thanks the nurse and Aiden grabs his bag as we all walk out the door and down the hallways. We come out to a parking lot and Alex walks ahead and hits the button on his keys and I see he has his mustang today. I smile and he shrugs, "You want to drive?" I shake my head and he laughs as he gets in the driver's side and Aiden gets in the back as I get in the front.

Uncle Alex pulls out of the parking lot and drives towards our house. On the way I see McDonalds and my mouth starts to droll at the thought of food. Next thing I know we are in line to order. I smile, "Thank you." He laughs and pulls up, "I have learned from your mother when a pregnant woman wants food." I laugh and we pull up and order some pancakes and sausage biscuits and breakfast burritos. Uncle Alex pays and I start to eat as he drives us home. We pull up and I see people standing on the other side of the street and sigh. He looks over and nods, "I will get you out and you stay in front of me." I nod and he grabs the bags and gets out. Flashes start and he opens my door and I get out and he turns so they can't see me. Aiden gets out and goes first and I stay in the middle between them. Aiden opens the door and Uncle Alex closes it. I see dad round the corner and pull me into a hug. "Thank god you are home; please go see your mother. She is losing it." I nod and walk into the living room to see mom and she jumps up as fast as she can, "Your okay. My baby is home and okay." I hug her and she starts crying. Dad looks at us and shrugs. Uncle Alex comes over and sets the food on the table, "We have food. Ally, she needs to relax." She lets me go and nods and starts to eat. Aiden takes me upstairs and lays me down.

Uncle Alex comes in a few minutes later, "I am going to go. Your mother is sleeping. Apparently she didn't sleep all night. You have my number call if you need anything." He kisses my head and walks out of my room and I lay down and fall asleep quickly.

I wake up to noise and walk downstairs and see dad sighing holding flowers. He smiles at me, "People are worried about you." I walk to him and see the kitchen table is piled with flowers. "These are all for me." He nods and I shake my head, "From who?" He sighs and starts to point, "Logan, Ashley, Trish and Dez, Uncle Alex, Becky, Nicky, Cassidy, Candace, My company, Your mom's work, Some of your moms co workers, and Chris." I nod and look at them all. "Wow." He nods and kisses my head, "Now what to do with them all." I shrug, "I don't know." He laughs and goes to answer the door, "Sorry Chris. No visitors at this time." I hear the door close and walk to see dad shaking his head, "Go get some sleep and relax princess, I got this." I nod and walk upstairs to shower and relax like I have been told to do.


	20. Christmas

Today is Christmas. Candace will be over today. My stomach has grown a little bit but it still isn't real noticeable. I walk into my room and put on a pair of black leggings and a red sweater. I slip my feet into a pair of red heels and leave my hair cascading down my back. I put on some makeup and walk downstairs to see my mom in a red dress with her bump showing noticeably in the middle. She turns to me and smiles, "How are you?" I smile and sit down with my hot chocolate with peppermint inside it, "Pretty good." She smiles and goes back to checking on the food. I hear the boys in the game room and go check on them. They are all playing video games beside Aiden. I sit down next to him and he smiles at me, "What are you doing?" He shrugs, "Texting Candace she is freaking out over what to wear." I smile, "Face time her, I got this." He smiles and gets her on the screen, "Aiden I love you but I am trying…" I smile and turn the camera to me. "I am here to help." She smiles, "Are you feeling better?" I nod, "Thank you for the flowers." She smiles, "The least I could do." She looks over her shoulder, "You wouldn't mind to help." I shake my head and she shows me her bed and closet, "I'm lost." I smile, "Honestly wear whatever you feel comfortable in weather it is jeans, leggings, a dress or skirt. No matter what you wear will be amazing." She smiles, "Thank you, I know what I will wear." I smile and hand the phone back to Aiden.

I hear noise and get up and walk out of the game room to see Uncle Alex. "Hey." He smiles and hugs me, "Hey sweetie." He pulls away and looks at me, "How are you feeling?" I nod, "Pretty good." He smiles, "That is good." I see the door open and Aunt Trish and Dez walk in. They hug me and smile. Trish looks at me, "Oh sweetie, you are glowing." I laugh and she looks down at my stomach, "Not showing yet." I smile, "A little but not noticeably." She smiles and shakes her head as she pulls me to the couch, "Your mother only tells me that they asked about who the dad was and you said it didn't matter. I want to know." I smile, "I doesn't matter Aunt Trish, he doesn't want the baby and I don't care. I broke up with him and I will decide what I do with this baby." She nods and looks at me, "Do you know what you are doing yet?" I shake my head, "I don't know at moments I think I am way too young and I am not ready for this but then I will have slight moments where I think about what if I did keep it and how it will look. I just know I am not killing it." She nods and looks at me, "Well I am here no matter what and the dad is an ass so don't worry about him." I smile and she stands up, "I need to go bug your mother now." I laugh and watch her leave.

I hear the doorbell and look around seeing Uncle Gavin and everyone here. Aiden comes in and smiles, "She is here." I smile and watch him go answer the door. I watch as the girl walks in nervous. Aiden smiles and puts his arm around her. He hangs her jacket up and walks her into the room. "Everyone this is Candace." Candace looks around and smiles. I stand up and hug her, "I am Aubrey." She hugs me back and I can tell she is relaxing some. Aaron hugs her and smiles, "You're pretty." She smiles, "Thank you." Asher nods, "I'm Asher." She smiles at him and then Adam laughs and hugs her, "I'm Adam." She laughs some and then Mom hugs her, "So nice to meet you honey." She smiles, "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Moon, I brought these for you." She holds out the red roses and my mom smiles wide, "Thank you sweetie." Dad smiles, "Aiden talks about you a lot and it is so nice to finally meet you." She smiles, "It is so nice to meet you too Mr. Moon and thank you for allowing me into your home." He smiles and looks at Aiden, "I like her." She smiles and holds out a box of chocolate, "I didn't know what to get you but I hear you love pancakes and I was just out of state before I came back and I found these mini pancakes dipped in certain chocolates." I watch my dad eyes light up as he grabs the box, "I really like her Aiden." He smiles and walks away as I see Candace has eased up a lot and feels more comfortable. Trish, Uncle Alex and them all go around and introduce themselves before Aiden brings her into the living room. She sits down next to me while Aiden goes to get drinks.

She looks at me, "I never got to ask, what you were in the hospital for?" I bite my lip and look away and I hear her quickly, "Oh it's okay. I didn't mean… I'm sorry if you don't want to… it's personal and I shouldn't have…uh…" I laugh and turn back to her, "its okay." I watch her relax, "I just don't know how to say it." She nods and looks away as Aiden comes back in and looks at me, "Everything okay?" I nod and turn to her, "Candace, you will find out eventually but I should be the one to tell you. My brother really likes you." She smiles and looks at him, "I really like him too." I smile, "I just need you to promise to keep it to yourself." She nods, "Of course." I look at Aiden who shrugs; I turn back to her and pull my sweater a little tighter around her to show my small bump, "I am pregnant." She gasps, "Wow, I was not expecting that." I look at her and watch her smile, "Congratulations. Do you know what you are having? I would love to help you shop if you wouldn't mind." I smile, "I am only two months I don't know what I am having yet or if I am even keeping it yet. I just need you to keep it to yourself for now." She nods, "Of course. Um, is the dad showing up today?" I shake my head, "Nope, he is an ass." She smiles and looks at me, "Well, I bet whatever happens it will be beautiful." I smile and she looks at me, "That's why you were in the hospital?" I nod, "I have been sick for awhile with it, ever since I found out actually." She nods, "Wow, Are you okay now?" I nod and smile, "Yeah, now enough about me. What do you like to do?"

Everyone started to talk and get to know Candace. She is amazing. I can see why Aiden likes her so much. She is sweet, nice, caring, funny, smart and drop dead gorgeous.

We all ate and just enjoyed being together as a family and being able to include someone else into this family.

We all sit around the living room and presents are handed out. Aaron smiles as he opens all of his presents. He got everything from new games, new toys, new clothes and gift cards and cash. Adam got a new phone, new iPod and new games and clothes along with cash and gift cards. Asher got the same except he got a new ipad instead of iPod. Aiden got new clothes, gift cards for iTunes and stores; he got new shoes, and some new electronics.

Mom got new jewelry and new stuff for the baby. Dad got a new guitar and some cool pictures that we all went and took together so he could have pictures of all of his family. Grandma got a new car and grandpa got new things for his house he has been wanting. Uncle Alex got stuff for his cars, some jewelry and this book for his patients that have a lot of his former patients in it and pictures of how they are doing. Trish and Dez got gift cards, cash. Trish got new clothes and Dez new camera stuff.

Candace got everyone a little something. Aaron got a video game he has been wanting. Adam got beat headphones. Asher got beat headphones as well. Mom got a really nice necklace. Dad got a subscription to the chocolate pancake place she found that will send him a box every month for a year. Grandpa got a box of coffee from the UK that he loves. Grandma got new seat covers. Uncle Alex received a really nice new stethoscope. Aunt Trish received an electronic planner to hold all of her appointments. Uncle Dez received a gift card to a film store. I got a really nice charm necklace and a little gift card to go get me something. Aiden received a really cool necklace; she said she had it made just for him.

I received from my family nice clothes for me, a few clothes for the baby just in case, gift cards, cash, charms for my bracelet, and new heels that I love. Aunt Trish threw in a cute stuff animal leopard.

Slowly people start to go home. Uncle Alex hugs me, "See you later." I smile and watch him leave. Aunt Trish and Dez come over and hug me. Aunt Trish smiles, "Bye sweetie. I didn't know what you were thinking but I just wanted you to have something in case." I smile, "its okay. It was so cute." She smiles and leaves. Gavin leaves with them. Grandma comes over and hugs me, "I love you sweetie and I don't want to pressure you but honey, I know you can do this if you do want to keep the baby. I wouldn't mind being a great grandma." I smile and kiss her cheek, "Thanks grandma." Grandpa comes over and kisses my head, "You remind me of your mom so much some times. You can do anything." I look up at him, "You aren't mad." He shakes his head smiling, "No baby, I couldn't be mad. You are so strong just like your mom." I watch both of them leave.

Aaron runs to play his new games. Adam and Asher go play with their new phones and items. Dad is cleaning up and Mom and Candace are talking about Aiden while he sighs. I smile and stand up, "I would love to stay but I am not feeling too well. I am going to go change and lay down." Mom nods, "Let me know if you need something." I nod and Aiden looks at me, "You need help or anything." I shake my head, "Just tired." He nods and I smile at Candace who stands up and hugs me. "It was nice meeting you." She smiles, "Nice meeting you too. I hope to be around more." I smile, "That will be great." I kiss my dad's cheek and walk upstairs to change.

I take the sweater off and pull a tank top on. I realize soon that the tank tops I always wear show off my little bit of a bump. I look in the mirror and open the drawer to pull out a t-shirt when I hear a lot of noise downstairs and then footsteps on the steps. They are loud and fast.

My door opens and I see Chris standing there and behind him is Aiden and Asher. "What the hell is going on Aubrey? I haven't heard from you for weeks. I haven't been able to see you for weeks. I want to know what the hell is going on with you." I see Aiden and Asher move forward to get him to leave and I shake my head. They nod and walk away. Chris looks at me, "Aubrey what is going on?" I sigh and drop the shirt, "I'm pregnant." He looks at my stomach and sighs as he sits down on my bed. I see they closed my door and I sit in my chair.

 **CHRIS'S POV…**

I send her a text and receive no reply. I have been trying to get a hold of her for weeks. I have gone to her house and everything but I keep getting told no visitors, since when am I a visitor.

I grab my phone and slip it into my pocket. I walk down the stairs and yell to my mom, "Be back." I walk out of the house and across the lawn to her house. I knock on her door and see Aiden answer, "Chris, I'm sorry…" I push past him and the door and into the house. I start for the stairs. "Chris, there are…" I hear feet behind me but I walk up the stairs to her door. I throw her door open and let it all out, "What the hell is going on Aubrey? I haven't heard from you for weeks. I haven't been able to see you for weeks. I want to know what the hell is going on with you." I feel Aiden and Asher behind me wanting to throw me out, I watch her shake her head. I hear them walk away. I look at her holding a shirt and sigh, "Aubrey what is going on?" I watch her sigh and drop the shirt, "I'm pregnant." I look at her stomach and sigh as I see a small little bump that is barely noticeable but I see it. I sigh and sit on her bed as I watch her sit in her chair.

Pregnant, she is pregnant. I never knew this could be what was going on. I don't know what to say. I'm mad, I'm upset, I'm angry, I'm hurt. I have loved Aubrey since we were kids. She just never looked at me like that. She always went for people who were jerks and horrible. I knew Jacob was nothing but trouble but she liked him and what else could I do. I sigh as I look up at her, "Jacobs?" She nods and I feel all the anger takes over again. "He must be happy?" She laughs a short laugh that I realize is an angry laugh. I watch her, "Yeah as he told me to either get rid of it or I lose him." I feel the anger boiling over at that asshole. I shake my head, "What are you doing?" She shrugs and I see her eyes tear up, "I don't know, I'm not killing it so I told him to fuck off. I just don't know if I am going to adopt it or keep it. I messed up so bad. I made a mistake." It breaks my heart seeing her cry.

I reach out and pull her chair to me. I look at her, "A baby isn't a mistake. A baby can be a shock, a surprise and scary but it is never a mistake." She smiles at me. I look at her and sigh, "You know I will be there for you through everything." She smiles at me, "I will be there for you for everything and you can count on me." She smiles and hugs me, "I'm so happy you are still there for me." I smile and rub her back, "Of course, I always will be." I pull away and see her stare at me, "Does anyone know?" I watch her shake her head, "Just my family and Candace." I nod and then it dawns on me, "Is that why you were in the hospital?" I watch her nod and I get worried even more, "What happened? Are you okay now?" She laughs, "I have had horrible morning sickness since I found out. I then got dizzy and fainted and was rushed to the hospital. I have been eating more and drinking more and I have been fine so far." I smile knowing she is better now but sad that she is pregnant with Jacobs's baby and that is what is making her sick.

I look at her, "So that is why you haven't been sleeping and why you have been so weird?" I watch her nod and look up at me, "Yeah, I don't want anyone to know yet. I'm not ready and I just can't sleep I don't know why." I watch her yawn and sigh, "Are you tired?" She nods, "I came up here to lay down when you came up." I laugh, "No one would let me talk to you or see you, so I took it upon myself to get answers." I stand up to let her get sleep when she grabs my hand, "Stay. Company helps me sleep." I laugh and nod as I stand up and grab her shirt she dropped, "Here." She smiles and put the top on over her and her hands disappear and the tank top is thrown on her dresser. She climbs into bed and lays down. I look at her bed and sigh as I climb in and she turns on her television as I lay with her and start to watch the movie with her.

I hear soft snores coming from her quickly. I look over and see her sleeping. Her hair laying across her pillow and her mouth open slightly. She is on her side and she has one hand laying across her stomach.

I watch her as she sleeps for a minute. I hear a knock on the door and see it open and see her mom poke her head in, She smiles, "Oh good, you got her to sleep. It's getting late. I told you mom you could stay here. You can sleep in the guest room, the couch, the floor in here or because I trust you, you can stay there." I smile and nod, "Thanks Mrs. Moon." She smiles, "Thank you for caring for her and always being there for her Chris. Also thank you for getting her to sleep, try to keep her asleep." I smile and nod, "Goodnight." I watch her close the door and grab the blanket off the bottom of her bed and pull it up over me as I sit up against her headboard and watch her sleep.

I hear noise and watch as she moves in her sleep and turns and lays her head on my chest and gets comfy. I put my arm around her and let her sleep on me. I smile when she places her hand on my chest and mumbles something before falling asleep again. I kiss the top of her head and turn on the television as my eyes start to get heavy. I fall asleep holding Aubrey while she sleeps on my chest pregnant with someone else's baby, what a upsetting, weird and yet magical Christmas.


	21. Always there

I hear noise and feel something wet. I open my eyes and see Aubrey mumbling and crying. She sits up and looks around. I pull her back to me and wrap my arms around her as she cries into my chest. I rub her back with one hand and play with her hair with the other knowing it calms her down. She looks up at me and my heart just breaks. Aubrey is so strong, I don't think I've ever seen her so vulnerable and upset. I think on one hand I count the number of times I have seen her cry. I smile slightly at her and kiss her forehead, "its okay, I'm here." She lies back down on my chest and works on breathing. "I will always be here."

I just hold her while she calms down. She starts to sniffle and I know the crying is ending, "Do you want to talk about it?" She sits up some and looks at me, "I just don't know what to do. I have these dreams of having the baby and raising it but then I think what the fuck, I will probably ruin the child's life. I'm so young, can I even do this but then the dreams they seem so real and I seem so happy." She looks at me, "I don't know what to do. I'm losing my mind. I know what the logical choice is but I can't stop thinking what if's and how the hell can I raise a baby on my own?" I look at her and wipe at her tears, "You are not alone. You will never be alone." I play with her hair as she looks at the blanket, "You have your mother, your father, you brothers, you Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez, Your Uncle Alex will always be there for you, you have your grandma and grandpa, and you have me." She looks up at me, "You are really going to be there for me?" It breaks my heart a little bit at her question. Yes, it's always yes when it comes to you. I can't tell you no, never have been able to. I smile the best I can, "Yes, I will be there whenever you need me. I will come over every single night if that is what you need from me. I will bring you food every morning if that is what you need from me. Anything you need from me, I will be there to do it for you."

She smiles up at me and yawns before laying down against my chest. I rub her back and think about how easy this girl was to take my heart.

 _I moved in next door with my mom. I sigh and sit on the steps not wanting to be here. I liked my old place. "Chris, quit being a baby." I look up at her as she cleans the hallway. I shake my head and walk outside to sit on the steps and look around at everything._

 _I hear noise and turn to see three boys and one girl playing in the front yard. I watch for a second before the girl turns and I feel my mouth open. She is so pretty. She smiles at me and waves. I look around me and behind me and I hear her laugh as she points at me, "Come play." I look around again and she laughs, "You, come play." I get up and walk across the lawn and she smiles, "I'm Aubrey, these are my brothers Aiden, Asher and Adam." I look at them and she looks at me and I smile, "I'm Chris." She smiles and pulls my hand pulling me to play with her, "We are playing princess, you can be my prince." I smile and nod as we start to play._

Ever since that day I was wrapped around her finger and would do anything for her. I remember the first time when I was older and realized I really was in love with her.

 _It's the first day of seventh grade. I haven't been able to see Aubrey almost all summer her family and her went on vacation and just got back last night. I wait outside for her like I always do. We walk to the bus stop together. I look to the steps of her house and see her door open and her and her brothers walk out but I can't stop starting at her. She smiles at me and pushes her brothers to the side and runs to me and wraps her arms around me hugging me, "Chris, I missed you so much." I smile and wrap arms around her and smell the vanilla scent smells amazing mixed with her coconut shampoo. She grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers together, "We have so much to talk about, come on." We walk down the sidewalk to the bus stop and I can't stop staring at her._

 _She has grown some and her hair is longer and seems blonder but it looks so good with her tan skin. Her eyes are just sparkling and I realize how cute she looks in her jeans and t-shirt with her converse. She smiles at me and leans in kissing my cheek. "I really missed you." I smile, "I missed you too A." She smiles and rushes off to get the bus. I take a few breathes not being able to breath and my heart racing. I see the other boys watching her and smiling at her and I feel mad, I feel angry. I walk to the bus and get on sitting in the back ignoring everything as every guy is talking about Aubrey and how good she looks._

She mumbles against my chest, "You promise?" I smile and lean down kissing her head, "I promise." I feel her smile in my chest and mumble, "I don't know what I would do without you." I hear soft snores and watch her sleep on me. Aubrey is the only girl that has been able to make me and break me with single looks, single words and smile. I look down at her and sigh, if only she knew exactly how I feel. I remember getting the chance once and my heart was broken before I could talk.

 _We are in school and walking to the benches. Kids gather around and start laughing, "Aubrey and Chris sitting in a tree…" The sing the song and I look at Aubrey as girls smile, "When are you going to marry him and have kids with him?" "Aubrey and Chris are dating." Aubrey smiles, "We are not dating, he is my best friend and I feel sorry for you that you think just because a girl and guy are friends means that they have to marry and have kids, it's called having a life." She smiled at me before walking off and my heart breaking in the process._

Our parents use to joke about us getting together when we were younger.

 _We were six and my Mom smiles at Mrs. Moon, "They are just the cutest." I hear Mrs. Moon laugh, "Yeah, they are just darling together." I play with Aubrey and she smiles at me before helping me fix my drawing where I messed up. Mom laughs, "Wouldn't it be something if they grew up and got together and got married?" I hear her mom laugh, "We would have little Chris's running around with Aubrey's attitude." They both start laughing and then her dad shakes his head, "Stop joking around Ally. My, my ,my." Mom starts to laugh and smiles up at him, "You know Chris would be her best bet baby." He laughs and looks at my mom, "I'm sorry but no one will ever be good enough for her." He walked inside and I remember looking down thinking the idea sounded fun._

I kiss her head and close my eyes getting some sleep.

I wake up as the bed moves and I hear running and the door opening. I see Aubrey is gone and get up and runs after her. I stop in the doorway to the bathroom as she gets sick. I walk over and grab her hair back and rub small circles on her back as I kneel down with her. I shake my head and look at the wall feeling like crying and just so angry at the same time. She doesn't deserve this; she doesn't deserve to be going through this.

She groans and flips the lid down before laying her head on it. I rub her back and she leans back into my chest. I wrap my arms around her and just hold her as we both sit on the cold tile floor with my back against the wall and my legs flat out while she sits between my legs her back pressed against mine and her coconut shampoo filling my nose. She turns her head some and lays it against my shoulder with her eyes closed. I just wrap my arms around her and hold her not knowing what to do.

I realize quickly she has fallen asleep against me. I hear noise and look up to see Aiden in the doorway, "She fall asleep?" I nod, "Just give her a minute. She will wake up." I nod and watch him look at me one more time before walking away. I kiss the back of her head and close my eyes remember the first time she saw Jacob.

 _I am standing by her locker and she is talking about something but I can't stop staring at her to focus. I hear her laugh and it brings me back to reality and she smiles, "You want to come over and order pizza and just have a movie night." I smile and nod, "Sounds great but we watch horror movies." She laughs and nods, "Duh." She closes her locker and turns to walk with me to class when she stops dead in her tracks and smiles, "Who is he?" I follow her gaze and sigh, "Jacob." She smiles, "You know him?" I nod and she smiles wide, "Well introduce me." She laces her arm with mine and starts pulling me his way. I am screaming in my head no, no, feet stop moving. I am stopped in front of him and smile, "Jacob I would like you to meet my friend Aubrey." He smiles and I see him check her out. I sigh and shake my head hoping she doesn't fall for his charm and smile. I hear her giggle and I feel my heart break knowing this won't end well._

I look down at her as she scrambles from my arms and onto her knees to get sick again. I rub her back and hold her hair back for her. She closes the lid and flushes it. I put my hands around her waist and bite my lip as I stand her up and hold on as she steadies herself. She turns her head over her shoulder and smiles at me, "Thank you." I nod and put a hand to the small of her back guiding her to the sink so she can brush her teeth. When she is done she looks at me, "I want a shower." I nod and walk out of the room and downstairs to find her mom staring at me and then smiling. "Is everything okay?" I nod and look behind me to the stairs. "I should probably go get a shower and change. I will be back in a few." She nods and I walk out the door and across the lawn to my house. I open the door and my mom looks at me, "What happened to you, you just disappeared?" I smile and shake my head, "Nothing mom, I was over there and it just got late. I'm sorry." She shrugs, "I didn't care was just wondering." I laugh and kiss her cheek, "I love you." She smiles, "I love you too." I walk upstairs and strip down as I get into the shower and wash off quickly. I walk out of the shower and wrap a towel around me before walking to my room.

I grab a pair of light washed jeans and a blue t-shirt. I slip my feet into my shoes and run a brush through my hair quickly. I grab my phone and wallet and walk back downstairs. "I will be back later mom." She waves me off smiling as she talks on the phone. I walk across the lawn and knock on her door for her mom to open it and move aside. I walk in and she laughs, "She is getting dressed." I nod and walk upstairs and wait a few minutes before knocking on her door. I hear tell me to come in.

I open the door and see her looking through her closet in a tank top and sweats and her hair laying wet down her back. She looks over and smiles, "Wow, you already showered and dressed, that was quick." She looks through her closet again and I smile, "What are you doing?" She shrugs, "Trying to find something to put on over the tank top so it won't be noticeable." I laugh and reach in and pull out one of her jackets. "Come on put this on and get some shoes." She looks at me confused, "Why?" I smile, "Because we are going to have fun." She looks at me, "Where are we going?" I smile wide, "To have fun and just relax, now get dressed." She laughs and puts her jacket on and zips it up. She slips her feet into flip flops. I smile as she loves to wear sweats, she has always liked them but only with me will she actually wear them. She stands up and grabs her phone and slips it into her pocket along with her credit card. "Okay, where too?" I smile and grab her hand, "Come on."

I take her down the steps and outside. I walk her to my car and open the door while she gets in. I walk around and get in before starting the car up. My car is nothing fancy its just a white Chevy Cruze. I back out of my driveway and see her looking around, "It will be a fun day. I promise." She nods and smiles. I know she needs to get out of her room and just enjoy herself today. She needs to have fun and forget everything that is going on right now.

I pull into the parking lot and smile at her before getting out and opening her door for her. She gets out and looks around, "What are we doing at the mall?" I smile and hold out my hand, "To have fun." She laughs and places her hand in mine. I walk her into the mall and to the theater to watch the movie I know she has wanted to see.

We order popcorn, candy and drinks and go sit down to watch the movie. She smiles at me, "I have wanted to see this so bad." I laugh, "I know." The movie starts and I watch as her eyes light up as she takes everything in and loses herself in the movie.

After the movie I walk with her to the movie store. She looks at me and I smile, "Grab some movies, we are having a movie night." She smiles and starts going down the aisle and finding movies she loves. We end up with some _Nightmare on Elem Streets_ and a few Chucky's with a Frankenstein movie. I buy some popcorn and candy to go with it.

We walk through the mall and she spots a Menchie's and smiles, I laugh and pull her towards it. We order and sit down to eat it. She smiles as she eats it, "I am having fun today Chris, thank you for doing this." I smile, "Anytime." We finish the frozen yogurt and start walking to the car when she stops. I look at what she is looking at and see a baby store. "We can go in and look if you want?" She looks at the store and then around us. I watch as she bites her lip and I can tell she wants to go in but she is afraid. I grab her hand and make her look at me, "I can tell you want to go in. Let's just go look." She nods and we walk in and start to look around.

I watch as she lifts a little dress up and looks at it before smiling. She places it back down and picks up little socks and smiles before placing them back down. She walks over to the car seats and start to look at them. I smile and place my hand on her shoulder, "Do you still want to look? There is another store around the corner." She smiles and shakes her head. She grabs my hand and we walk out and to the car. I open her door for her and throw the bag in the back seat. I get in and drive us to the arcade. She smiles when I get out. I help her out and we walk into the arcade and start to just have a blast.

"I'm going to win."I laugh, "No you aren't." She takes the finally shot and looks at me smiling, "I win." She smiles and start to do a little dance making me smile. I laugh and she smiles and hugs me, "what's next?" I laugh and pull her to the dancing game where we both get ready and she start off dancing and I lose my train of thought and totally lose that game. She smiles and does a little dance again before looking around, "I smell pizza." I laugh, "Come on." She wraps her arm around me and we walk into the little food area and order two small pizzas. We start to eat and she smiles up at me, "What's next?" I smile, "Whatever you want to do." She smiles, "I'm actually getting tired but I would love to go walk on the beach." I smile, "After we eat we can go walk on the beach and then go back to your house and watch movies and eat popcorn and candy." She smiles wide and nods.

I grab her hand and she takes her flip flops off. She carries them in her hands as we walk down the sand to where the water and sand meet. She smiles and starts to walk down the beach. "I love the fell of the sand between my toes." I smile and walk with her for a few minutes down the beach. She looks back to where the car is and turns and we start to walk back.

An hour later we reach the car and she smiles as I hold her door open, "Movie time?" I nod and close her door. I get in and drive to her house. I park the car in my driveway and open her door helping her out. I get the bags out of the backseat and walk with her to her house. We go into the game room and see no one in there. I put a movie in and smile, "Be back with popcorn." I walk into the kitchen and make two bags and put them in bowls. I grab two sodas and walk back into the game room. She is already in the candy smiling at me, "My bad." I laugh and shake my head, "You always eat the good ones first." She smiles and takes a bowl of popcorn from me and starts to eat it as I place her drink on the table.

I sit down next to her on the couch and start the movie as I lean back and enjoy the popcorn. She starts to move around and sighs. I look at her and pause the movie, "Are you okay?" she sighs and looks at me, "Can we make a pallet? I can't get comfy." I nod and grab the blankets from the corner and lay a thick blanket on the floor before putting two pillows leaning against the couch. I grab to some blankets and throw them across the thick blanket. I hold my hand out and she smiles before grabbing it. I help her sit down and then grab the candy and popcorn bowls and set them on the ground. She smiles and starts to eat as I sit down and start the movie again.

Half way through the movie I feel her head on my shoulder and smile as she leans into me. I watch the movie not letting on to nothing. I hear soft snores and turn to see her asleep. I smile and look at my phone to see it is getting late. I hear the door open, "There you two are." She smiles, "You staying the night again." I shrug, "If you don't mind." She shakes her head, "Of course not." I smile and stand up. I lean down and pick her up bridal style and she leans into me and mumbles something. I carry her to her room. Her mom turns the light off and follows us upstairs. I lay Aubrey down on her bed and pull her blanket up over her. Her mom smiles, "Night Chris." I smile, "Night Mrs. Moon." I watch her close the door and I lay down on the bed next to Aubrey. I sit against her head board and watch her sleep for a second.

She moves in her sleep and lays her head on my chest and mumbles, "Thank you for today Chris, I need it." I smile and kiss her head, "Anytime." I hear her soft snores again and sigh, "I will always be there no matter what." I kiss her head one more time and close my eyes as she snuggles into my chest and I wrap my arm thinking this is crazy and unreal but I will do anything for this girl even if it means breaking my heart over and over again. I look down at her one more time, "You mean the world to me Aubrey, Always have and always will." She snores slightly and I close my eyes falling asleep.


	22. Trouble

I have been going over to Aubrey's house every night to help her get to sleep and afterwards it if it too late I stay with her and help her in the morning before going home and getting ready for the day. If it is still early when she falls asleep I make it back home and sleep in my own bed and room while Aubrey's family watches out for her.

She fell asleep very quick last night so I came home for dinner with my family and having time to spend time with them. I look at my clock and get up and walk over to get a shower. I wash my body quickly and then my hair. I turn the water off and wrap a towel around my waist as I brush my teeth. I walk out of the bathroom and to my room to get dressed.

I put on a pair of light wash jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. I slip my feet into white Jordan's and grab my phone and wallet. I walk downstairs and see my mom cooking. She smiles at me, "What are you doing Chris?" I shrug, "Going over to Aubrey's." She sighs and looks at me, "You are never home anymore." I smile and kiss her cheek, "I still love you though." She smiles, "I love you too." I walk out of the kitchen and out the door. I walk across the lawn to her house and knock on the door. Aaron answers and smiles up at me, "Hey Chris." I smile and bend down and mess up his hair, "What's up buddy?" He laughs and fixes his hair, "Nothing. You want to play games with me?" I smile, "Maybe later, I need to see your sister first." He smiles and nods, "Okay." He takes off running down the hallway and I smile and walk into the door closing it. Her dad looks at me and smiles, "Hey Chris." I smile, "Hey Mr. Moon." He hears Aaron yell for him and he laughs and takes off down the hallway to play games with him.

I walk upstairs and knock on her door and hear her telling me to come in. I walk in and see her in jeans and a t-shirt. She smiles, "What are you doing here?" I laugh and sit on her bed. "I come over every day." She laughs and runs a brush through her hair, "Normally at night." She turns to me and smiles, "I am happy you are here but I have a doctor's appointment today." I nod and look up at her as an idea occurs to me. "Do you want me to come with you?" She leans against her desk and I can tell she is thinking about it before she looks at me, "Wouldn't that be weird though? Considering you're not the father and everyone will think you are." I stand up and look at her, "I don't care what people think. If you want me to come with you, I will. You don't have to do anything alone because of what people will think, let them think what they want." She looks around before but I see a small smile on her face.

She turns back to me and nods, "If you wouldn't care." I smile, "Of course not." She smiles and grabs her purse, "Well I need to be going, so if you're coming, come on." I smile and follow behind her down the steps and she turns to her mom, "Going to the doctor, you need anything?" She looks back and me and shakes her head smiling, "No, good luck sweetie." She smiles and walks out the door and I follow her to her car and get in silently hoping I don't die on the way.

She laughs and looks at me, "I won't kill you, I promise." I laugh and she flips the radio on and backs out of the drive way and flying down the road. I sigh and close my eyes. I hear her laughing and feel the car slow down some, "You can open your eyes now." I open them and see her going the speed limit for once. I smile and she laughs, "You are such a baby." I laugh and watch her pull into the driveway and park the car. She gets out and I get out following her. I look around as we enter the building and she points to a chair. I sit down and watch her walk to the counter and sign in. she comes back a few minutes later and sits down next to me. "You really don't care to be here?" I shake my head smiling, "Not at all." She smiles and pulls out her phone to look something up. She puts it back in her purse and turns to me. "I don't want to go back to school tomorrow." I look at her, "Why?" She sighs and leans back against the chair, "Everyone is going to find out soon and I don't want to be there when they do." I grab her hand and make her look at me, "I will be right there when they do, so will your brothers and you know we won't let knowing happen to you." She smiles up at me and we hear her name called and she looks at me, "Will you come back with me?" I nod and stand up and follow her to a room. I watch her sit on the table and I sit in a chair and look around.

It looks like an ordinarily room. I hear the door open and see a women walk in smiling. She is short and I would say about early forties but she is pretty. She smiles at Aubrey, "Aubrey, so great to see you again. I hope everything is going well?" She smiles and nod, "Much better." Better, she pukes her guts out every morning and wakes up crying in the middle of the night. She can't stay asleep and has it so hard getting any sleep. She stays up for hours before finally getting an hour or two of sleep. The lady turns to me and smiles putting her hand out, "I'm Doctor Harper." I smile and shake her hand, "Chris." She turns and Aubrey, "He the father?" She shakes her hand and Doctor Harper looks at us, "Sorry." She turns to Aubrey and smiles, "Good to have support." She smiles and looks at me, "I have the best support." I watch the doctor laugh and nod, "Trust me, I know. You Uncle Alex can be very supportive. He was here with your mom all the time and your Aunt Trish can be scary but she just loves your mom so much. So trust me, I know the support you have and it is the best." I watch her smile and lay down on the table. I watch something be put on her stomach and then this weird thing be rubbed on her stomach. I see the doctor pressing buttons before turning and smiling at me, "You want to see?" I look around and then back at the doctor, "Look at what?" I hear laughter and see her and Aubrey laughing.

The doctor smiles and points to the screen, "Come here." I get up and walk over to the side of the table and watch as the doctor turns the screen and points at a blob. She looks up at me smiling, "This is the baby." I look at the blob and smile. Aubrey looks at it and I see she is thinking. Doctor Harper looks at us, "You want to hear the heartbeat?" Aubrey looks at her and shrugs, "I don't know." Doctor Harper smiles and presses the button and we hear a steady lub-dub come across the room. "It is very strong and that is good." She looks at Aubrey, "I will go get your pictures." She leaves the heart beat going and I look down at Aubrey smiling, "This is amazing." She nods and looks at the screen. "Aubrey?" She just keeps looking at the screen, "Aubrey, are you okay?" She turns to me and there are tears in her eyes as she looks at me and then back at the screen.

I watch her place a hand on her stomach and look at the screen one more time before looking at me again as a single tear falls down her cheek, "I want to keep it." I nod and put a hand on her shoulder and smile at her, "I will help any way you want me to and I will be there for you." She smiles and nods, "Thank you." She turns back to the screen and watches it as I feel my heart beating faster. She is going to keep it, Aubrey is going to be a mother to someone else's baby. I watch her smile and look at the screen and I realize I will do whatever she needs from me and whatever she wants from me to keep her happy and smiling even if it means to watch her take care of a baby from a guy that I downright hate.

The doctor comes in and turns the heart beat off and hands the pictures to Aubrey. She looks at me then at Aubrey, "Did I miss something?" Aubrey smiles and nods, "I'm going to keep it." The doctor smiles, "Well, I will be here for everything. I can help you with anything you need and any questions you have." Aubrey gets down and hugs her, "Thank you Doctor Harper." She smiles and hugs her back, "Anytime sweetie." I follow Aubrey out the door when I hear my name called. I turn back around and see the doctor looking at me, "Take care of her." I nod, "I will." She smiles and nods, "I know you will, it was nice meeting you."

I turn walking out the door and following Aubrey down the hallway a little confused. What did that mean? What did she mean? Aubrey gets in her car and I get in and buckle in. I feel arms go around me and I look down to see Aubrey leaning over and hugging me. I smile and hug her back. She looks up at me, "Thank you for coming." I smile and look at her, "Anytime." She leans up and gets back in her seat, "No really, thank you. I don't know what I would have done, if you weren't so cool with all of this and turned on me. You have been my friend since I can remember and I wouldn't have been able to handle all of this knowing you weren't there for me." I grab her hand, "That will never happen." She smiles and leans over kissing my cheek, "You are the best." She starts her car and start driving us home but all I can feel is the tingling on my cheek where she kissed me and smiling at the tingling and at how happy she looks.

The car stops and I realize we are in her driveway. She leans over and hugs me, "Thank you for being there for me today." I smile and hug her back, "Anytime Aubrey." She smiles and gets out of the car. I get out and she looks at the door, "Do you mind if I have some time with my family?" I shake my head feeling a little hurt but knowing she needs it and they all deserve it. She leans up and kisses my cheek again, "Bye." She turns on her heel and walks up the steps to her house and out of sight but I raise a hand to my cheek feeling the tingling and smiling wide as I look at her closed door.

That girl can drive me crazy, make me want to pull my hair out and punch something but also smile, laugh, cry and feel so happy all in a matter of seconds. I look at her closed door sighing knowing I am in for trouble.


	23. Song

It has been a few weeks since school started back. My family is excited I decided to keep the baby. My brothers are excited to become uncles and fight over which one will be the favorite and best uncle. Mom just laughs and shakes her head; she said she is there to help me no matter what. Dad is a little off about it all but he smiled and said all my brothers will lose. I haven't seen Chris as much since school started considering he has had football practice and everything. Sleep has came a little better but not by much. I still don't sleep the way I should and I still don't get a lot of sleep. I sit down on the couch while the boys do their homework.

I hear the door open and see my dad sit down next to me and sigh. He smiles, "How you feeling princess?" I shrug, "Pretty good." He smiles and his phone goes off and he sighs as he looks at it. He looks up at me, "Princess, would you do me a huge favor?" I look at him and nod and he smiles, "Can you go meet Logan. He is having trouble with writing a song that will draw the girls in and I am trying to help but I can't help him with what he is trying to do. Can you please go help with a girls perspective?" I smile and nod, "Of course daddy. When and where?" He types something on his phone, "He said he can meet you at The Rave in twenty minutes." I nod, "Tell him, I will be there."

I get up and walk upstairs to change since I am in sweats and a tank top. I grab a pair of my light wash skinny jeans and put them on. I grab a white v-neck t-shirt and tuck it into my pants and pull it out just a tiny bit so no one will notice but that way the little bump won't show. I grab my yellow leather jacket my dad bought me and put it on as well. I leave my hair down and slip my feet into my black six inch heels. I grab my phone and keys and walk downstairs to see my dad. He smiles and looks at me, "Thank you so much for helping me out Princess, I need this new song by tomorrow." I nod and kiss his cheek and walk out the door and get in my car.

I back out and fly down my street as usual. I turn the corner and take off in the way of The Rave. I know I am speeding, I always do.

I turn into the driveway and pull up to the valet and stop. I see Logan standing there. I open the door and step one foot out and then the other. He smiles at me and comes over as I fully get out of my car, "I was wondering who was driving like that." I laugh and shrug as the valet drives slowly to park my car. We walk into the building and he takes me to the room to play music and start writing the song.

I sit down and watch as he sits next to me and stares at me. I snap my fingers and he looks at me, "Sorry." I laugh and shake my head, "I am here to help, so come on." He nods and pulls out his book and lays it in front of me.

I look up at him, "There is nothing here but sentences of what you want." He nods, "I can't do this." I sigh and pick the book up and read what he has.

 _I want to make the girls love me. I want it to be kind of soft but not too much. I kind of want it to be a love song but not completely. I want them to think I can be perfect for them._

I sigh and look up at him as I run a hand through my hair, "This is not enough. I need more." He sighs and looks at the guy in the corner, "Two drinks please." He nods and we get our drinks. He drinks it and looks at me, "What do you want to say to the girls?"

He looks at me, "That I may not be the guy they take home to their mother and I may not be the guy to bring them flowers or be their knight and shining armor but I can be the perfect one for them at that moment." I nod and smile, "Great keep going." I sit back in the chair and start to write down what he is saying, "Something along the lines of first seeing them and hoping they are sure of what they are looking for. I'm not good at making promises Aubrey." I nod and he sighs, "Doing things we shouldn't do because it is fun, driving with the windows down because it is freeing, going to all these places I can't even pronounce." He smiles, "I can't be the arms to hold them any time they want and I can't be the hand they trust with their heart but we can live in the moment and have a blast. I can love them at times." He smiles at me, "I heard you had trouble in a hotel room once, was it fun?" I laugh and nod, "It was so much fun but so much trouble. I'm not allowed to be alone in a hotel room again. " He laughs and nods, "I bet. I can't wait to have fun and be alone in a hotel room to have a blast." "I want them to know cameras will flash when we go out but if they can handle it and want to write about me then I can be perfect for them."

I smile and look at him, "Is that it?" He nods and looks at me, "I just want them to know I love all of them and I know some of them want me to be this perfect guy and I'm not but if they like all my flaws and what I do and what I want my career to be them I may be perfect for them." I smile and write it down, "Let's go."

I grab my phone out and start a small beat and look at him, "What do you think?" He smiles, "It is slow but also has a beat to it to move, I love it." I smile and start putting what he said to me into words and into sentences that will make sense.

I start the beat over and look at him, "What about this?" I start to sing,

 _I might never be your knight in shining armor  
I might never be the one you take home to mother  
And I might never be the one who brings you flowers_

I look at him and he smiles, "You got that from me talking?" I nod and keep working. I look up at him and sing again,

 _If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do  
Baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_

He smiles at me, "This is crazy. I could have never done this." I smile and keep writing and working on words.

After two drinks I have the song done, I look at him and start the beat over, "What do you think about this?"

 _I might never be your knight in shining armor  
I might never be the one you take home to mother  
And I might never be the one who brings you flowers  
But I can be the one, be the one tonight_

 _When I first saw you  
From across the room  
I could tell that you were curious, oh yeah  
Girl, I hope you're sure  
What you're looking for  
'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

 _But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do  
Baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can't even pronounce  
If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now_

 _I might never be the hand you put your heart in  
Or the arms that hold you any time you want them  
But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment  
'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time_

 _When I first saw you  
From across the room  
I could tell that you were curious, oh yeah  
Girl, I hope you're sure  
What you're looking for  
'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

 _But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do  
Baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can't even pronounce  
If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now  
_  
 _And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out oh yeah  
And if you're looking for someone to write your breakup songs about  
Baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, we're perfect_

 _If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do  
Baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can't even pronounce  
If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now_

I turn the phone off and look at him. He smiles wide and hugs me, "That is amazing. I love the song. It is going to be amazing. Everyone is going to love it. Thank you so much. Thank you." I smile and hug him back, "No big deal." He pulls back and smiles wide, "You saved me big time. Your dad was losing his cool with me. I just need practice at this, I guess." I nod, "It will come easier. My dad couldn't write anything at first, you should know that." He laughs and nods. "You sing really well." I smile, "Thanks, it runs in the family." He laughs and stands up. I stand up as well and hand him his book back, "Sing the song like you mean it and you will have millions of girls falling in love all over the world for you." He smiles and kisses my cheek, "Thank you again, so much." I laugh and start for the door when he runs up beside me, "Let me walk you out."

He walks with me down the hallway and through the lobby. I walk outside and wait as the valet slowly drives my car to me. Logan touches my shoulder, "I hope you are feeling better." I smile up at him, "I am thank you and thank you for the flowers." He nods, "It was the least I could do." My car finally pulls up and I smile, "See you around." I walk around to my car and climb in before putting the car in drive and peeling out of the driveway.

I drive down the street and hear my phone go off. My car has blue tooth hookup. I press the button and hear my dad's voice, "Everything going okay?" I laugh, "Everything went fine. The song is done and I am on my way home." I hear a sigh of relief, "Will it be a hit?" I smile as I turn and realize I am close to home, "You tell me when I get home." I hang up and turn onto my street of course speeding and turn into my driveway before parking the car and turning the loud radio off as well as the car.

I get out and see Chris on his steps. "What are you doing out here?" He smiles up at me, "Not much, just got home." I nod and lean against my car. He looks at me, "Where have you been?" I shrug, "Dad asked me to help Logan with a song." He smiles, "I always forget you can write songs." I smile, "Oh never forget that, I write about how I feel and what is going on in my life." He laughs and goes to say something but closes his mouth. I start to feel tired and wave at him, "I'm going to go lay down. See you around." He smiles and nods. I start up my stairs and hear him faintly say goodnight.

I walk into my house see my dad on the couch. I sit down and he looks at me, "What did you mean on the phone?" I press the button on my phone and he can hear the whole song. He turns to me when it ends and smiles before hugging me and kissing my head, "Princess you are a rock star. You saved me, thank you." I smile and hug him back, "No problem, it was so easy." He laughs and shakes his head, "You and your mother both always tell me that but I still have trouble with it at times." I smile and stand up kissing his cheek, "Well I am always here to help." He smiles and kisses my head as I start for the stairs, "You're going to bed already?" I nod, "Night Daddy." He smiles, "Night Princess." I walk up the stairs and into my room.

I change into a t-shirt and shorts before climbing into bed and realizing how much I have actually missed writing songs. I look over to my book and pick it up and just start writing about how I feel a little bit before I get so tired and I close the book and turn onto my side closing my eyes.

I hear noise coming from across the way and look out my window seeing a light on in the room upstairs in the house next to me. I sit up and walk over to the window and because the room across from me's door is wide open I can see across and see Chris's door open and a light on. I look at it and then at the time and realize he is probably working on homework. I yawn and lay down feeling tired again. I lay down and turn on my other side facing the wall and see the pictures of the baby sitting on my night stand. I smile at the pictures as I fall asleep dreaming about keeping the baby.


	24. shouldn't do this

I skipped lunch today not being able to deal with the smell. I am sitting in a corner looking out the window at the animals, the sun and the just enjoying relaxing. I hear feet and look at the side to see Chrissy. She smiles and sits next to me, "Hey, I have been looking for you." I smile up at her, "Right here." She laughs and looks out the window with me then looks at me, "I need your help." I turn to her waiting for her continue. She sighs and runs hand through her long hair, "I know you don't want to join the team again." I shake my head and she sighs and looks at me, "But could you please help me figure out how to teach the girls the new dances. I am trying my best but they just aren't catching on." She looks at me, "You were always the one that was able to get the girls to catch on. I just need you to show me how you do it."

I smile and nod, "I will help you." She smiles and throws herself at me hugging me. I laugh and wrap my arms around her. "Thank you. Thank you. I owe you." I laugh and look at her, "Do you want me to do it today after school at practice?" She smiles wide, "Would you?" I smile and nod and she throws herself at me again and hugs me. She stands up as the bell rings and smiles wide, "I can't thank you enough Aubrey. I will see you after school." I nod and watch her walk away.

I hear feet approach me again and I see Adam looking at me before sitting down. "What are you doing?" he laughs, "Sitting for a second?" I laugh and stand up and grab my bag, "You're going to be late for class." He smiles and looks up at me, "Nah, are you okay?" I nod, "Yeah, I'm good." He nods and stands up and puts an arm over my shoulders, "Good." He kisses my head and takes off in the other direction. I take off walking to my class and walk in and sit next to Chris.

He smiles at me and continues to do his work as we wait for the teacher to come in. I poke him and he looks at me laughing, "Yes?" I lean my head on my hand and look at him, "I'm bored." He laughs and looks at me as he closes his book, "And what can I do for you?" I laugh and look at him and shrug, "I don't know." I realize something and look at him, "Do you have practice after school?" He nods, "Yeah." I nod and go to talk when the teacher comes in. I turn to her and slightly pay attention to what she says.

After school I go to my locker and see Aiden leaning against my locker. I smile and open it and throw everything in it. I look at him, "Sorry, I am helping Chrissy after school." He sighs and looks at me, "I can wait for you if you want." I smile and shake my head, "You can go ahead and go home, I will be there in a little while." He nods and kisses my head before walking off. I walk out to my car and grab my bag from my trunk that has a pair of my old cheer shorts and t-shirt with gym shoes. I grab it and walk back into the school and down the hallway and into the gym locker room.

I put my bag on the bench and slide my feet out of the flip flops and take my jeans off. I put them in the bag as I grab my shorts and slide them on. I look at my t-shirt in the bag and look around me. I grab the shirt out of the bag and look around one more time before pulling my shirt up and over my head and slipping my t-shirt on over my head. I look down to my stomach and see my shirt is a little big so no one will notice anything. I sit on the bench and put my socks on and then my gym shoes. I tie the first on and then the last one. I zip up my bag and throw it in my old locker that isn't being used. I hear someone come in and I turn and see Chrissy come in and smile, "Yay, you are ready." She smiles and grabs my hand, "The girls are waiting." I follow her out of the locker room and out onto the field.

A lot of the girls are the same girls I was teammates with for years. A lot of them smile and some hug me and start talking to me all at once. Chrissy smiles, "Okay, enough girls. Aubrey is here to help you learn the dance and teach me how to do it."

Everyone lines up in front of me and I look at Chrissy, "I guess show me the dance." She nods and does the moves showing me the moves. I nod, "One more time."She nods and does the dance one more time and I watch her.

She looks at me, "Do you need it again?" I shake my head and turn to the girls, "Okay, this is easy. Watch me first." I start the same dance Chrissy just did but slower. I watch the girls watch every move I do. I look at them, "Now I break it down." I break the dance down into sections and show them the sections of the dance. I watch as everyone slowly starts to pick up the moves.

I do the dance one more time and watch as the girls dance with me. I smile and look at Chrissy who is looking at me in awe. "It's simple. Just show them slow a couple times and then break it down for them. They will get it." I smile as she throws her arms around me, "Thank you so much." I smile and hug her back, "It's no big deal, I kind of missed this anyway." She smiles and looks at the girls, "Well, you are always welcome here." I smile and watch as almost all of the girls nod with her. I hear a whistle blow and turn behind me to see the football players heading inside the locker room, done with their practice.

Chrissy smiles and looks at the girls, "We should end as well. Go home and practice that dance. See you all tomorrow." I watch as the girls slowly walk away and Chrissy hugs me again, "Thanks again Aubrey." I smile and watch her walk away.

I look up at the bleachers remembering all the times I stood her cheering. All the times I stood here watching the games and cheering the players on. "You shouldn't have been doing that?" I jump scared and turn to see Chris. I breathe a sigh of relief and look at him, "You scared me." He looks at me, "You shouldn't have done that?" I look around, "Done what?" He sighs, "Helping with the cheers, it was a stupid move." I look at him, "Chrissy asked for help so I helped." He shakes his head, "You could have hurt yourself or the baby." I look at him, "How do you know that?" He sighs, "I just do, it was a stupid move that you did. You shouldn't have done that." I look up at him ready to argue when I see a bruise forming on his face and a busted lip. I put my hand up and touch his cheek where a scrape is bleeding, "What happened?" He shrugs, "Football practice got rough." I pull my hand away and nod. He sighs, "Do you want me to take you home?" I shake my head, "I have my car in the parking lot." He smiles, "Good, then you can drive me." I laugh and watch as he takes off to the locker room, "Meet you out front."

I shake my head as I walk into the girls' locker room and grab my bag. I decide against changing and just sling it over my shoulder as I walk out of the room and down the hallways. "Haven't heard from you?" I turn and see Jake leaning against a locker, "Why would you?" He pushes away and looks at me, "So I guess you choose it over me?" I laugh and look at him, "I told you that the day you gave me the choice and if I remember I also told you to fuck off." He laughs and looks at me, "You always were so feisty." I shake my head, "What do you want?" He looks at me, "No one to ever find out that the baby is mine." I nod, "Trust me, they won't. I don't even want to know about it." He grabs my wrist and turns me to him, "Why are you choosing something that is so idiotic over me? I thought we had fun together babe." I feel my skin crawl as I pull my hand away and slap him across the face, "Yeah and you were an ass. Now leave me alone, we have nothing to talk about and there is nothing between us."

I start walking away again when I hear him, "Have fun being alone with the baby, no one will ever want you after having a kid." I turn to say something when I shake my head, "Yeah and no one will want you because you are an ass and a horrible person." I turn on my heel and walk away as I feel my eyes tear up.

I walk out of the school and see Chris leaning against my car, "Took ya long enough." I shake my head and walk past him but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him, "Hey, what's wrong?" I shake my head again but he just holds my hand. "Give me the keys." I go to shake my head again but he takes them from my hands and opens the passenger door and places me inside before walking away and getting in the driver's side.

I feel the car stop and realize I am in my driveway. I hear my car turn off and feel Chris grab my hand, "What happened?" I shake my head, "It doesn't matter." I feel his finger go under my chin and turn my head softly to him. "It matters because you are clearly upset by whatever happened." I look at him and sigh, "Jake." He turns his head away and nods before getting out. I sigh and realize her opened my door.

I get out and he hands me my keys and my bag, "Whatever happened with him, don't listen to him and don't think about it. He is a jerk and nothing he does is right and nothing he says is true." I smile up and him and hug him. My head is against his chest and my arms wrapped around his back when I feel him wrap his arms around me and kiss the top of my head.

I smile up at him again as I pull away, "Thank you." He laughs, "For what?" I smile and shrug, "For being you and knowing how to make me smile and feel better." He smiles and waves it off, "I'm just good." I smile and stand up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek. "Thank you for just being you Chris." He smiles at me and I pull my bag up higher on my shoulder before smiling, "Night." He smiles and waves at me, "Night." He turns and heads to his house as I make it up the stairs to mine.

I open the door and make it half way up the stairs when I hear, "Where have you been?" I see Aiden looking at me and I sigh as I make my way up the rest of the stairs before laying my bag on my floor and laying on my bed looking at the ceiling feeling exhausted. "I was helping Chrissy teach a dance to the girls." He shakes his head, "You didn't tell me that, you shouldn't have done that." I sigh and sit up, "How does everyone seem to know this but me?" He laughs and sits on the bed beside me, he puts an arm around me and kisses my head, "Because I did research on what is going to happen and what you should and shouldn't do." I smile and look up at him, "Really?" He nods, "Of course, I want to be informed and know what to do and help you." I smile and look up in awe at him, "Awe, that means a lot Aid." He laughs, "I hate that nickname." I smile and kiss his cheek, "Thank you for caring." He smiles and stands up, "I will always care, you are my sister and it is my job to look after you and be there for you." I smile and watch him walk out the door.

I am too tired to change so I just pull the blanket up over me and turn on my side as I feel sleep taking over from being so exhausted. I briefly hear my phone going off but I am too tired to answer it so I let it ring before it shuts up and I fall out completely.


	25. pain

I found out I should have answered my phone that night. I was getting a call from Chris's sister wanting to know what was wrong with him apparently after he walked into the house he just went off and left the house again. Her and her mom were worried about him and were wondering if I knew anything about it and if he was possibly with me. I found out the next day why he left the house so suddenly and what he did. Jake walked into school the next day with a black eye, busted lip and scrapes on his face and it was all bruised up. It looked so bad everyone wondered if he got in some kind of accident. It wasn't until I saw Chris later that day and saw his knuckles busted open and red that I put it together. I was so mad that he went and did that because it was so stupid but I was also so grateful that he went and did it because he did it for me, he did it over me. He won't admit it but I know it was him and he just winked at me when Jake walked by before showing no sign of it again. Chris beat Jake up because all he knew was Jake upset me.

It has been a few weeks since that all went down. Chris has stayed over a few nights but not much. His mom is really starting to wonder what is going on and because no one knows yet I want to keep it that way. So he comes over during the days most of the week but he mainly has been working at staying home and spending time with his family like I have been with my family. Sleep has come somewhat better, I am just tired all the time now and can take naps but at night sleep doesn't happen all the way through. It is much better than it was but I'm still trying to chase sleep all in all.

I walk downstairs after my shower. While getting dressed I noticed my bump has gotten a little bigger. It is somewhat noticeable now in almost all of my clothes. It is still really tiny and no one could say what exactly it is but it is there. I will be four months in just a few weeks, doctor Harper says I should be able to find out the sex of my baby around that time and I'm so excited to find out. I don't hear any noise when I reach the bottom of the stairs. I look around and I don't see anyone either. Feeling confused I walk into the kitchen.

I see a note on the counter and pick it up reading it,

 _You were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you, we went to grandma's sweetie. Will probably stay the night, be good and enjoy the quiet house tonight. Call if you need anything._

 _Love Mom._

I sigh and put the note back down and leave it on the counter before going to the fridge to make a sandwich. I take the sandwich and a drink to the living room. I sit down on the couch and put on a movie as I start to eat my sandwich. I just lean back and enjoy the quietness.

I have been watching movies and just lying around and being lazy all day. I have actually really enjoyed it. I went outside for about an hour and laid out in the sun just enjoying the warmth from the sun but I started to get hot and went back into the house and got something to drink. I then went back into the living room and got comfy on the couch again and just enjoyed being lazy the rest of the day doing nothing. I lounged on the couch, I ate junk food and ordered a pizza which I ate a few pieces. I look at the clock on the wall and realize it is getting late and that my family must not be coming home tonight after all. I yawn and get up and walk over to the door and lock it. I make sure all the doors are locked before sitting back on the couch and laying down as another movie starts.

I wake up and realize a new movie is on from the one I fell asleep on the couch to. I stretch out and look at the clock. I get up and walk into the kitchen and heat up a piece of pizza and get something to drink. I sit at the island and drink my drink and eat the pizza before placing my dishes in the dishwasher and starting it. I make sure everything is clean before turning off the light.

I walk back into the living room and turn off the television. I pick my little bit of a mess and fold my blanket and lay it back on the couch. I walk over and turn off the light before walking upstairs to my room. I look at my bed and sigh really wanting a shower before getting into my clean bed. I grab one of Aiden's t-shirts from his room and some underwear before walking into the bathroom. I turn the water on and feel the steam already filling the room. I strip from my dirty clothes and get into the shower letting the water run over my body and ease any sore muscles I had. I stand for a minute just letting the water run over me and enjoy it. I wash my hair quickly and then wash my body before rinsing it out. I turn the water off and twist my hair letting the water hit the shower floor. I let my hair go and cascades down my back. I grab the towel and wrap it around me. I get out and grab the other towel and run it through my hair before hanging it up. I walk over to the sink and brush my teeth while I dry off some.

I hang my towel up and grab my underwear and put them on. I grab Aiden's t-shirt and pull it on over my head, it hits me about mid-thigh. It is so comfy though and it just makes me feel better and comforted and very comfortable. I turn the light off and walk across the hall to my room. I pick up my brush and run it through my hair. Once my hair is brushed thoroughly I put my brush back.

I walk over to my bed and pull back my blankets and get in bed before pulling the blankets up over me. I reach over to turn my lamb off when my phone starts to ring. I pick it up and see Aiden calling. I smile and pick up, "Hey." He laughs, "We are just calling to check on you." I smile, "I'm fine." I hear my mom, "Are you sure sweetie?" I laugh, "I'm okay mom. I was just about to go to bed actually." I hear laughter, "Okay sweetie, night then, I love you." I smile, "I love you too. Tell Grandma I love her too." I hear her say she will. I hear Aaron, "Night Aubrey, I love you." I smile and feel my heart swell some, "I love you too Aaron. Sleep tight and be good." I hear noise and then Asher and Adam both say, "Night." I laugh when I hear my dad, "Those two are going to be the death of me. Night Princess, we will be home in the morning. I love you. Call if something happens or you need us to come home early." I smile, "I will be fine daddy. Night, love you." I then hear Aiden, "Your off speaker now so how are you really?" I laugh, "I really am fine. I watched movies and ate junk food all day." He laughs, "Sounds amazing." I laugh and nod, "It was. Oh by the way I borrowed one of your shirts to sleep in." I hear him laugh, "Oh really?" I nod and smile, "Yeah. I wanted something comfy and bigger than my shirts." I hear him laugh, "It's all good Aubs, if it makes you feel good and you are comfy, I'm okay with it." I smile and yawn. I hear him laugh, "Get some sleep Aubs. Night." I smile, "Night Aiden." I hear the phone go dead and I lay it back on the night stand by my lamp. I turn my lamp off and move down in my bed as I get comfy and lay down. I close my eyes drifting off to sleep.

~```~~~  
I wake up feeling wrong. Something is off. I feel pain, like real excruciating pain. I scream and sit up startled. Something is seriously wrong. I start breathing heavily. I start to panic as I scream between my heavy breaths. I hurt, man I hurt so badly. I reach over to my phone and knock my lamp off and hear it shatter as it hits the floor. I manage to unlock my phone and try to call the first person on my list but I can't manage to hit the right buttons and my phone keeps doing things besides calling because I can't hit the right buttons. I scream as the pain increases and hit the first button I find, I look down and see it is Chris's name, I hit it again. I take a deep breath and manage to hit the buttons to type out.

 _Help._

I hit send as I scream again and hit the button to try to call Uncle Alex knowing he will come, knowing he can help me but the phone falls from my hands onto the floor before I can hit the call button. I start to tear up knowing something is seriously wrong and I am home alone and can't do anything let alone move to reach my phone and call someone for help.


	26. Bad news, hospital, pain

I haven't felt too good today. My back is killing me and I just hurt. It was a rough couple days in practice. I just had a lazy day and slept in and stayed in bed hoping sleep will help.

I roll over in bed when I hear feet on the steps. I sigh and look at my door knowing someone is up. I see the light turn off outside the room and realize they must have gone to the bathroom or got something to drink.

I close my eyes and fall back asleep seeing the time is around eleven.

I hear my phone beep in the distance and it wakes me a little bit. I open my eyes slightly and see it blinking meaning I have a text message. I go to fall back asleep but I reach out and grab my phone yawning instead. I unlock my phone and see I do have a text message. I yawn again and sleepily open my messages and see Aubrey's name light up meaning she texted me. I blink a few times trying to wake up. I see the time is one and realize she wouldn't have texted for nothing. I open the text and all I see is, _Help._ It showing on my phone clear as day.

I throw my blankets off and try to call her as I slide my feet into my shoes but it goes to voicemail. I quickly walk out of my room and down my steps. I walk out the door and down my porch steps and across lawn to her porch. I try to open the door but it is lock. "Fuck." I look at the door and sigh looking in the driveway and seeing her dad's car gone realizing her parent's might not be home. I look around the porch trying to remember where the spare key is.

I lift up the flower pot and see the key still sitting there. I put it in the lock and unlock the door. I throw the key back under the pot before walking in. "Aubrey?" I see the house is completely dark. I look around but see anyone. "Aubrey?" I look on the couch and don't see her. I look up the steps and put one foot on the step when I hear her scream. I take off running up the steps taking them at least two at a time. What is wrong? Screaming is not normal, screaming is bad.

I throw her door open and see her sitting up in bed. I flip her light on and see her lamp shattered on the floor. I see her phone on the floor. I see her crying and breathing heavily. I rush over and look around seeing if she is hurt, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" She looks at me and breathes heavily before screaming again and looking at me, "Something is wrong." It dawns on my quickly that she needs to go to the hospital. I am freaking out. I push her blankets away from her and take a minute to tell myself this is not the time. Aubrey is in a t-shirt that exposes all of her legs and the edge of her underwear. Not the time, not the time. I put her arm around my neck and put an arm under her legs. I lift her up and grab her blanket and throw it over her legs before bending down and grabbing her phone. She groans and slightly screams again. I take off down the stairs at a fast pace and grab the keys off the table as I walk past it. I unlock the door and place her inside the seat and the blanket on top of her. I buckle her up and run around to the other side and get it starting the engine.

I back out quickly and take off in the way of the closest hospital. I speed down the street as she cries and cries. I look over at her and turn into the hospital parking quickly. I get out and run around the car and open her door and unbuckle her and pick her up rushing across the parking lot and through the doors yelling as soon as they open, "Help! Someone help!" A nurse rushes up to us, "What's wrong?" She takes one look at Aubrey and moves her finger, "Doctor?" The stretcher is brought over and I lay Aubrey down on it as the doctor looks at her and she turns to me, "What's wrong?" I shake my head, "I don't know. She is screaming, breathing heavily and in pain. She is almost four months pregnant though." The doctor looks at Aubrey and then the nurse and they both take off running with her down the hallway as I run with her. "Call Doctor Wilson and get him down here now." The second nurse departs and I watch as they push Aubrey into a room. I lean against the wall watching as they move her onto the bed and look start to look her over mom. "What's her name?" "Aubrey." The doctor nods, "Aubrey, can you tell me what is going on? What are you feeling?" Aubrey looks up at her, "Pain, so much pain." The doctor nods and looks at the curtain as a doctor walks in and looks at everyone before taking control, "Inform me." The doctor looks around, "She is breathing heavily, screaming and all she can say is she is in so much pain. She is almost four months pregnant." They all look at me, "What are you doing in here?" I shrug, "I'm not leaving her, so figure out what is wrong and I will stay out of your way." The doctor nods and starts to examine Aubrey himself.

They lift the blanket and look at her, "Have you been bleeding at all?" She shakes her head and they nod and throw the blanket to the side. They lift her shirt and I watch as they put the gel on her slightly swollen stomach and move the wand around, "I am just checking on the baby sweetie." She turns her head to the side and bites her lip as the tears just flow down her face. I walk over and grab her hand. She looks up at me and I smile slightly at her.

I watch as the doctors look at the screen and start pressing buttons. I watch as he turns on the heart beat and then turns it off. He moves the wand some more and looks at the other doctors, "I want blood test now." They nod and start to draw blood from Aubrey as she bites her lip to hide a scream. He looks at her, "Honey, I think you might be in labor or trying to lose the baby." I look at him shocked, "What does that mean?" He looks at me and sighs, "Nothing good." I look at her and she just cries more and more I don't know if it's the pain or the possibility of losing the baby.

The nurse comes in and looks at him, "I think she might have an infection?" The doctor looks at her, "What?" She nods, "Based on the tests it looks like she might have an infection." The doctor pushes his chair away and pats Aubrey's legs, "I will be right back sweetie. Just breathe." She nods and he walks away.

I grab her blanket again and put it over her legs. She looks at me and I smile slightly, "They will figure everything out and take care of you." She nods and looks up at me, "Thank you." I am taken back because she really hasn't been talking and for her to thank me. I would do anything for her. Her in pain and needing help is not something to thank me about, anyone would have done it. I shake my head, "Nothing to thank me for." I push her hair out of her face and look at her, "Anyone would have helped, you needed help." She looks at me when the doctor comes back in. She turns to him and watches as he sighs, "Sweetie, You're not showing signs of a miscarriage or labor but your symptoms describe it. Your blood test was inconclusive and we are doing it again. I can try to find something to give you possibly for the pain." I nod and watch her nod as he walks away. She looks up at me as she bites her lip and screams slightly. I rub her hand and she looks up at me, "Can you call Uncle Alex?" I nod, "Yeah." I wait until the doctor comes back in with the nurse, "I need to call her uncle." He nods and I walk out and take her phone out and see she was trying to call him in her room. I press the button and hear it ring twice before I hear, "Aubrey? What's wrong?" I sigh, "Alex, this is Chris. Aubrey's neighbor, I had to bring her to the hospital and she wants you." I hear something fall and then curse words before, "Which hospital? What is going on?" I look around, "I brought her to memorial and they really don't know." I hear, "Fuck. I'm coming. Do her parents know? Shit never mind I will call them, just go back to her. I will be there in ten." The line goes dead and I walk back into the room and see Aubrey laying back in bed and the nurse filling papers out. "Can you help me with these?" I nod, "I can with some." She smiles and starts to ask me questions.

"Name?" I look at her, "Aubrey Faith Moon." She looks over at me shocked before turning to watch the wall biting her lip and holding her stomach. "Age?" I watch her look at the wall, "Seventeen." "Is she allergic to anything?" I nod, "I know she is to penicillin but I don't know what else." She nods and then we hear, "Aubrey Moon's room?" I open the curtain and see Alex standing there in a t-shirt hair a mess in basket ball shorts and sandals. He sees me and rushes in pushing past all of us. He looks at her and rushes over to her, "Sweetie, What is going on? What's wrong?" She looks up at him and breathes heavily, "Pain, I hurt." She screams a little and he looks at the nurse, "Where the fuck is the doctor?" She looks shocked but presses the button and the doctor comes in a few minutes later. Alex looks at him, "I want to know what the fuck is going on with my god daughter and what you are doing to help her. If you can't then I want her transferred to Hillcrest where the doctors I work with and I will take it from there." I watch the doctor look at him shocked, "Well I am guessing you are a doctor then so I will just be straight."

I watch him look at Aubrey and then back at Alex, "She is breathing heavily and in a lot of pain." Alex nods and looks at her, "Is she bleeding?" He shakes his head, "No so we are running blood tests because we believe it is either an infection, miscarriage that isn't bleeding yet or possibly going into labor." Alex nods, "I give you an hour." The doctor nods and walks away. Alex looks at me, "Has she said anything?" I shake my head, "Just that she hurts and is in a lot of pain. She mostly just screams and keeps crying." He nods and looks at the nurse, "And what are you doing?" She looks up at him, "Trying to fill out her paperwork." Alex shakes his head and shows her a picture, "Here, now go away." She writes everything down quickly and walks out.

I watch as Aubrey contuines to cry. Alex walks over and sits on the side of the bed, "Have they told you anything about the baby yet?" She shakes her head and he shakes his head and stands up before walking back to the curtain and yelling out, "I want the doctor back." I watch as the doctor walks in clearly irritated. "Yes?" He looks at Alex then Aubrey, "She and I want to know what is going on with the baby?" The doctor looks around, "We are trying to…" Alex shakes his head, "Bullshit, I want to know now." The doctor looks at him, "Sir we are working on…" Alex shakes his head, "Fuck you and this hospital." Alex walks over and unhooks her. "I'm taking her to mine." I wrap her blanket around her and pick her up as he grabs everything and storms off to the parking lot. "Where did you park?" I point and he takes off and opens her door for her and I put her in and buckle her seatbelt again. He closes the door and turns to me, "Follow me." I watch him get in his car and back out. I get in and quickly back out and follow behind him.

We speed along the road and are pulling into the hospital parking lot a few minutes later. I pull up next to him and get out. I rush around the car and pick her up and run behind him into the door. I see the nurses already waiting with a stretcher and a nice looking doctor. They all take off as soon as I lay her down. I run behind them and listen as they yell at each other about what to do and what to get. "Aubrey, you remember me right?" Aubrey nods and I watch the doctor smile, "Good. I am going to help you sweetie." She nods and I watch as they wheel her into an actually room and move her. The doctor leaves her blanket on her and the nurses hook her up as the doctor checks her over.

I see the machine I am starting to become familiar with be wheeled in and the doctor pull the blanket down some and lifts her shirt up a little bit and puts the gel on. I watch him move the wand around and hit the button letting the heart beat play. He presses the button off after a minute and put the wand back and rubs the gel off Aubrey and looks at Alex. He moves and I watch as the nurses lift her legs up and I move to her side and I watch as the doctor looks under the blanket and comes back up and looks at Alex mad, "What the fuck were those idiots doing?" Alex shrugs and the doctor shakes his head as Aubrey screams out and keeps crying, "She is in the early stages of a miscarriage any doctor would have known that."


	27. New's, What's going on?

So come to find out Aubrey is having trouble keeping the baby. All of the stress and everything just eventually took its toll. The baby is in distress but is fighting and hanging in there. She stayed in the hospital for a few days and she started to spot yesterday by today the bleeding is gone and everyone is hoping this is a good sign. The doctor who I came to learn is named Doctor Shelton has taken really good care of her and comforts her.

Since they found out what is wrong and the baby is fighting, Doctor Shelton is waiting to see exactly what happens. I am to call him if anything changes. Alex had to work and Aubrey's parents came home early the morning Alex called them and was at the hospital with her but it was all too much and Doctor Shelton sent them all home. I have been with her the whole time and keep her family updated along with Alex with what is going on. Aubrey's mom had to take medicine to make her sleep because she was freaking out and it could have harmed the baby. Aubrey's dad has been taking care of everything. He found a way to explain to my mom why I am with Aubrey and not at my house or going to school.

I wait as Alex signs papers releasing Aubrey. I am to take her home today and stay with her. Doctor Shelton wants her to stay off her feet and basically bed rest for a few weeks until her four month comes around. She is to also stay stress free. Alex offered to take her to his house but Aubrey wants to be in her room and her bed. Alex and Doctor Shelton the noise and everything at her house may not be a good option but she is stubborn and she will get her way which is another reason why I am assigned to stay with her and make sure the stress stays down and she stays off her feet.

Alex nods and kisses Aubrey's head, "You will be okay sweetie, that baby is a real fighter." She smiles up at him as he looks at me, "Watch her." I nod and Doctor Shelton hands me his number, "I mean it call my cell immediately if you or her notice anything." I nod and he looks down at Aubrey, "I won't give up on you and this baby." She smiles at him slightly, "Thank you." He smiles and places a hand on her shoulder, "We will work this out and fight to keep this baby." I smile at how good of a doctor he is, this is why I want to be a doctor. I want to be able to help people and give comfort when it is needed. He stands back up and looks at me, "Take her home." I nod and push her down the hallway and outside. A nurse stands with her as I get the car. I pull her car up and get out and pick her up and set her in her seat and buckle her up before getting in the car and driving out of the parking lot.

We are almost to her house when she starts crying. I pull into a parking lot and park the car. I look over at her, "What's wrong?" She shakes her head, "I just finally decided I wanted the baby and now I am having a hard time keeping it." I smile slightly at her and take her hands, "We will figure this all out, I promise. Your baby is fighting damn hard to stay and you have to as well." She smiles at me and lays her head on my shoulder, "You are so nice." I smile and kiss her head before starting the car up and pulling out of the parking lot and back onto the street a little distracted by her head on my shoulder. I drive down her street and park her car.

I get out and walk around and unbuckle her before picking her up and holding her in my arms. I close the door and walk up her porch and go to open the door when the door opens for me and I see Adam, "Her room is ready for you both." I nod and carry her upstairs and into her room. I lay her down and pull her blanket up over her. She sits up in bed and I look around and see she has new pillows on her bed so that she can sit up better. She has a new lamp. I see books stacked up on her night stand, along with movies and snacks. She laughs and looks around. They also brought up a recliner and placed it in the corner of her room so she can move some. I see the air mattress on the floor beside her bed and laugh. I sit down in her rolling chair and look at her, "You need anything?" She shakes her head and lays down, "I actually am just going to take a nap." I nod and watch as she turns on her side and closes her eyes. She drifts off almost immediately.

I sit back and watch her sleep. The past few days have been rough, I am not even the father of that baby but I am silently hoping it hangs in there for her. I watch her move slightly in her sleep. I turn on her computer and start to play on it while checking in on her every few minutes.

Today is Aubrey's four month appointment; Doctor Harper is meeting us with Doctor Shelton at the hospital. I knock on Aubrey's door and her aunt opens it and smiles at me. She has come over every day to take Aubrey and bath her and then take her and dress her. I smile at her and walk in. Aubrey is sitting in her bed looking at me, "Ready?" She nods and I walk over and pick her up. I carry her downstairs and place her in her seat before buckling her up and getting in the other side. I start the car and she looks at me, "You don't have to do that?" I look at her, "Do what?" She laughs, "Buckle me up, I can do it." I laugh slightly not realizing I even do it. I pull into the parking lot and park the car. I pick her up and carry her into the doors and up to the room they told me to go to.

I place her down on the bed and watch as the doctors come in with the machine. I watch as the gel is place on her stomach and the wand is moved around. I watch as the other one place a blanket over her and look at her. "No bleeding, that is good. I watch as they test her." I look over at the machine and hear as they put the heart beat on. I smile at Aubrey who is crying. Doctor Shelton wipes the gel off her stomach and she pulls her shirt back down. He looks at Doctor Harper who nods. They both look at us, I grab Aubrey's hand and squeeze tight as I wait with her. They look at us before smiling, "Everything seems okay. The baby fought hard and it looks like it was enough." I look at Aubrey as she cries, "I will be able to have the baby?" Doctor Harper smiles and sits down and looks at her, "Sweetie, you are going to have to take it so careful and really relax with no stress but yeah I think you can have the baby." I smile and look at Aubrey as she smiles and throws her arms around both doctors who smile and hug her back.

I watch and they both turn to me, "You did really good Chris. You kept her off her feet like I said. You helped a lot." I smile and Aubrey nods and wipes her tears, "Thank you so much everyone." She looks at me, "But really thank you Chris." I smile and kiss her head. We are given instructions for what to do and everything. I take them and Aubrey is given the okay to walk but to keep it easy. She holds my hand as we walk out to her car and she walks around to the passenger door. I open it for her and help her inside before getting into the car and smiling at her. She leans over and kisses my cheek, "I owe you so much Chris." I shake my head, "You don't owe me anything Aubrey." She smiles and nods, "Yeah I do. You helped me so much and you basically saved my baby." I shake my head and kiss her head, "I'm just happy you are happy and I could help." She smiles and kisses my cheek again before I start driving us to her house. She walks in and all heads turn to us as she smiles and nods. Everyone jumps up and starts hugging her. Alex looks at me and smiles before hugging Aubrey, "What did they say?" She smiles, "Well they said to take it easy and I should be okay, no stress and just relax." Everyone nods and Alex looks at me, "Did they say if it was really a miscarriage that was starting or if it was something like it?" I shake my head, "They said what ever happened was a wish come true, the baby is okay and so is Aubrey so they weren't worried about everything else too much." He nods and puts an arm around her and kisses her head, "Well whatever it was, I'm happy everyone is okay." I nod and look at Aubrey as she starts for the stairs. She turns to me and smiles and tilts her head to her room. I laugh and follow her up the stairs.

She sits down on her bed as I sit in her recliner. "You do realize there was no way it could have been a miscarriage right?" I nod, I looked up everything I could about the subject within the last few weeks wanting to know what to do and what could be done. I found out that once a miscarriage has started there is nothing that can be done to stop it and you just have to wait and have support. I did find out that the spotting is normal during early pregnancy and nothing to be too worried about and that sometimes cramps and abdominal pain can happen. It can happen from multiple things and many reasons. She nods, "I looked it all up, I was so worried when they told me because when I looked it up they said if a miscarriage started there was no way to stop it no matter what." I smile and get up and wrap my arm around her and kiss her head, "Well, you are fine and the baby is fine. Let's not worry about what it really is. It probably looked like a miscarriage because it had all of the signs of a miscarriage." She nods and lays her head on my shoulder, "You are too good to me." I smile and watch her fall asleep, "You deserve it. "

We have been doing all of our school work from home. The principle signed off on it and Aubrey and I aren't to return back to school for another week. They don't know what is going on just that Aubrey has been in the hospital and I have been taking care of her because she feels comfortable with me. They didn't question Mr. Moon much and we have been given a pass and all our work online. I did both of assignments and homework the other day and turned them in.

Aubrey has just been sleeping and resting like she has been told to do. Everyone is worried about Aubrey but we know she is strong and it is being proven that her baby is as well.

I have still been at her house the whole time. I sleep and stay there twenty four seven. She showers and dresses on her own now but I do everything I can to help her so she doesn't have to do much.

I wake up and realize Aubrey is gone. I look around and don't see her. I get up and walk down the stair and hear music from outside. I open the sliding doors and see her in her white bathing suit laying out on a lounge chair. I smile and then laugh "What are you doing?" She looks at me and smiles, "Just getting some sun and relaxing." I walk over and admire her in her bathing suit with her tan skin and blonde hair pulled up in a bun. Her sunglasses fit her perfectly. I sit in a chair next to her and look at her. She smiles and looks up at me, "What?" I shake my head, "Nothing. I'm going to go for a swim." I take my shirt off and place it on the chair. I unbutton my jeans and slide them down and kick them off. I walk over to the water and jump in and come up to the surface and push my hair back slightly. I feel her eyes on me and smile as I swim around.

I stop when I hear something. I turn to Aubrey and she looks at me before looking at her house. I get out of the pool and walk over to her and look at her house as I grab my items, "What's going on?" She shakes her head, "I don't know."

I watch her stand up and I place my hand on her shoulder, "Maybe we should stay out here?" She shakes her head and walks inside as I follow behind her. I hear Aiden, Adam and Asher talking. Aubrey joins them and I hear her ask them what is going on, they all their heads. "We don't know." I look up at the stairs of where the noise is coming from, where her parents are.


	28. Turned upside down

I grab a pair of stretchy jeans and pull them on before grabbing one of my bigger shirts, it's tight but it is looser than my others. I am almost eight months pregnant and honestly this pregnancy is going really easier. Aubrey is having such a hard time and I just feel bad wanting to be able to help but not knowing what to do or how to help. She has been able to hide it so far but it won't last much longer and I worry about her all the time, I worry more about when people find out how she is going to take it.

I leave my hair down and slip my feet into flip flops. Austin's phone keeps going off. I look at it on the bed and turn back to the mirror as it shuts up again. I put on some makeup when his phone starts going off again. I turn back to it and look at it as it shuts up again. I shake my head and turn back to the mirror to finish. I hear the shower shut off in the bathroom and his phone starts again. I sigh and walk over to his phone and look down at it. I never answer his phone but it won't stop going off, I hope nothing is wrong. It goes off one more time I shake the thought from my head as I pick it up and open it. I see a call from Logan and a call from his mom. I see two text messages. I go to put the phone back down when a new text comes through and lights up in front of me.

 _I miss you and want to see you again. Baby please, I know we had fun. Just answer me._

I drop the phone on the bed and look at the doorway to the bathroom as he walks in smiling at me. I look at him and he looks down at his phone that goes off again and then up at me, "Ally, whatever you saw, I swear I can explain." I shake my head and step away from the bed. "I don't need an explanation Austin." I turn and grab my phone and stick it in my pocket. I grab my keys and purse. He grabs my wrist, "Where are you going?" I shrug and go to talk when his phone goes off again, "To think." He shakes his head and pulls me to him, "Baby I swear just let me explain." I shake my head as the tears start to fill up my eyes, "There is nothing to explain Austin, you cheated on me yet again." He shakes his head then sighs, "Okay yeah but it was years ago." I shake my head as I look at him, "It doesn't matter when it happened, it matters that it happened again." He sighs, "Okay the first time cannot be considered cheating I only kissed her." I shake my head as the tears start to fall, "Yeah and this time it clearly wasn't just a kiss." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "It happened ten years ago." I feel like someone just punched me, "So right after we got married, nice to know."

He shakes his head and pulls at his hair, "You're not listening to me." I shake my head and look at him as he really tries to convince me that this shouldn't matter to me because of how long ago it was. "No, you're not listening to me. There is nothing you can explain to me to make this okay. You have hid this from me for ten years because you knew what you did was wrong, yet you still did it." I look out the door to where our kids sleep, "You didn't even think about the kids or me when you did it and that is what is making me more upset than anything." He looks at me and pulls at his hair as he cusses, "Ally, Just…" I shake my head, "You have been an ass lately with Aubrey and not supporting her the way you should have and I have been mad at you over that and this just puts it all into perspective for me." I turn on my heel and go to walk out the door when he grabs my wrist again, "Don't leave me baby, I love you and this family so much." I shake my head and pull my hand free, "If you loved us you would have supported Aubrey from the beginning and would quit acting like the baby is something to never mention and you wouldn't have done this to our family." I walk down the hallway feeling the tears slip out of my eyes slowly.

I walk down the stairs and see all of my kids standing there looking at me. I smile slightly and look behind me to see Austin running after me in a pair of sweats and shirt. I smile back to the kids slightly, "I'm going to leave." I walk past my kids and out the door and to my car. I get in and start my car and see my kids getting into the car with me. I watch as Aubrey kisses Chris's cheek before climbing in the passenger seat with me. I see Austin run out the door and I put the car in reverse and back out of the driveway before putting the car in drive and driving down our road. I see in the rearview mirror Austin in the road looking at me and the kids drive away.

I pull up to the only person I could think to go to. I turn the car off and see Aubrey turn to me and grab my hand, "What is going on mom?" I shake my head, "You should have stayed with your father." I watch as all my kids shake their head. Aiden puts his hand on my shoulder, "We love you and dad but we saw you upset and wanted to be with you." I smile at them before getting out of the car. I watch as the kids walk ahead of me and knock on the door. I watch Alex open the door and smile hugging them and letting them in. I walk up the steps and he looks at me and pulls me into a hug, "What's wrong?" I shake my head and cry slightly, "Can I stay here tonight?" He nods and walks me into the house before closing the door.

He steps away from me and walks into the living room where I hear my kids, "You can all go find a room and enjoy yourselves, and you know where everything is. I will order pizza for dinner and you can all play with the games, go swimming, and just make yourselves at home." I watch the kids take off around his house to find rooms and enjoy themselves. He turns to me and puts his arm out. I walk to him and he pulls me into him and kisses my head, "What happened?" I shake my head, "Austin cheated on me again." He looks at me shocked, "Seriously?" I nod, "Apparently it shouldn't matter because it was ten years ago." He looks at me and I watch his face contort into confusion, "But you guys got married…" I nod and he shakes his head shocked, "Wow." I nod, "I have been so mad at him lately with the way he has been treating Aubrey. If the baby is even mentioned he takes off to another room. He said he would support her and that is not what he is doing at all. He is still mad and upset and just wants the baby to be gone. He acts like it is the plague." He looks at me shocked, "Seriously?" I nod, "Aiden was asking me about giving Aubrey a baby shower and Austin got mad and looked around saying why throw a party for something that is wrong. It is crazy the way he is acting and then just finding out he cheated again just pushed me over the edge and I had to leave the house." He nods and puts his arm around me kissing my head, "You are always welcome here." I smile, "Thank you." He looks behind me and laughs a little, "But why are the kids with you?" I smile, "They all got in the car when I was leaving." He smiles and sets me on the couch, "Do you need anything?" I shake my head, "I just needed to get away to think." He nods and doesn't push the subject any more.

We all watched movies and ate pizza and just had fun. No one brought up what is going on between Austin and me. As it started to get later the kids all drifted off to the rooms they chose. Alex looks at me and yawns, "I am getting tired, I can show you to your room but you can do whatever you want. Make yourself at home." I smile and nod. He puts his hand out and I grab it and he walks me up the stairs and down a small hallway and into a room. "This one has its own bathroom and everything." I smile and sit down on the bed, "Thank you for allowing us to stay." He smiles and shakes his head, "Anytime." He kisses my head and hands me a blanket, "In case you get cold. I am right down the hall in case you need anything." I nod and watch him walk out the door.

I lie down and close my eyes letting everything drift away as I close my eyes getting some sleep.

I wake up and sit up in bed. I don't mean to but I scream out in pain. I look down and mentally cuss. My door is thrown open and Alex is standing there in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. "What's wrong? What is going on? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" I shake my head as I feel the all too familiar pain. I scream slightly again and he looks at me and it must have dawned on him as I watch his face go into shock, "Fuck." He runs out the room and comes back in a pair of sweats and I see his keys in his hands. He scoops me up in his arms and takes off running down the hallway and down the steps. I see him place me in the challenger and get in backing out and speeding away.

I feel his hand tangle with mine and squeeze it, "We will be there in a just a few minutes." I hear him hit a button and hear his radio ask who to call, "Doctor Martin." I hear ringing then, "Alex, this better be good." I watch him turn and sigh, "Your working right?" I hear laughter, "Yeah." Alex squeals his tires as he turns again, "I am two minutes away and have a pregnant women I think is in labor." I hear the doctor cuss, "How far?" He sighs, "Almost eight months." "I will meet you at the door." I hear the phone go dead and see Alex pull into the hospital parking lot and park in his spot. He gets out and scoops me up and takes off across the parking lot and down the hallway. I see another doctor running with a nurse. "Come on, we have the room ready." Alex takes off with him and I am placed in a bed and they start to look over me but I watch as Alex leaves. I look at the door and hear the doctor, "How close are the contractions?" The nurse sighs, "Close." The doctor looks at me, "I am going to try to stop them, and the baby is not ready yet." I nod and see Alex walk back in the room in his scrubs. He grabs my hand and looks at the doctor, "What is going on?" The doctor looks at him, "She is defiantly in labor." Alex looks at me then back at him, "Is the baby ready to be born yet?" He looks at me and shakes his head, "No, his lungs aren't fully formed yet." Alex nods and looks back at me, "What do we need to do?" The doctor looks at the nurse then Alex, "We try to stop it, if not we deliver and hope for the best." Alex nods and then it is crazy and I lose track of everything and everyone.

I feel myself go to sleep after I am given a shot of something. I remember hearing Alex say, "This isn't good is it?" I hear the other doctor, "It's not the best situation, no."

 **Alex's Pov….**

I watch as Ally goes to sleep and turn to Rick. "Did we really have to put her to sleep?" He nods, "She's stressing and it is stressing the baby out." I nod and hear my phone go off. I look at Rick, "Take care of her." He nods and I walk out the room and answer, "Aubrey, you should be sleeping?" I hear her sigh, "What is going on with my mom? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? We are all worried here Uncle Alex." I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, "Your mom is in labor, we are trying to stop it. The baby's lungs aren't fully formed and we don't want her to come yet but we may have to. I will keep you updated as I am informed but I need you to go get some sleep and relax." She sighs, "We are all just worried. We don't know what to do." I sigh and lean against the wall, "I will make sure your mom is okay and I will do my best to take care of your sister too but I need you to get everyone to go lie down and relax especially yourself. I promise everything will be okay just do me the favor of going and relaxing." I hear another sigh, "Okay. I love you." I smile, "I love you too sweetie, now go take care of yourself and your baby." I hear the phone go dead and put the phone in my pocket. A nurse walks by and smiles at me, "What are you doing here Dr. Northman?" I smile, "I'm not here for work tonight." She sighs, "Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" I shake my head, "Thanks for asking though Chelsea." She nods and walks away. I walk down the hallway and get a cup of coffee before walking back into the room.

I see Ally still sleeping and Dr. Martin watching her machines, "Any news?" He shakes his head, "Not yet. I have other patients but I don't want to leave her yet." I nod and sit down in the chair. He looks at me, "I need to go check on my other patients, if this moves any page me immediately." I nod and watch him leave.

I lean back in the chair and drink my coffee just watching her sleep. I keep checking her machine to watch for any changes but it stays where it is. She groans slightly in her sleep every few minutes but I just hold her hand and watch everyone around her.

Its a few hours later when Dr. Martin comes in and checks the machines. He shakes his head. He sits down and checks to see how dilated she is. He shakes his head again, "It's not advancing but she also is not slowing down." I look at him, "So?" He sighs and throws his gloves away, "We may be delivering a baby soon." I shake my head and watch as Ally looks up at me, "Save her Alex. Save her." I look at her and she falls back asleep. Dr. Martin smiles, "You heard her." I smile slightly, "I feel hopeless." He puts a hand on my shoulder, "You are doing good kid. You're a heart doctor not a baby one, that's my job. Your job is to stay here and be there for her." I nod and watch him walk away again.

I text Aubrey like I promised,

 _No news yet sweetie. Your mom is sleeping right now._

I get a reply an hour later,

 _Okay, I trust you._

I lean back in the chair and the nurse brings me another cup of coffee as I watch Aubrey sleep.

I receive a text a few hours later from Aubrey,

 _Uncle Alex, dad keeps calling we don't know what to say or do._

I sigh and write back,

 _Just get some sleep._

I get up to go call Austin when I feel Aubrey grab my hand, "Don't leave." I look at her, "I'm not. I'm just going to call Austin." She shakes her head and sits up, "Don't." I look at her, "Ally, he is the father. He deserves to know what is going on." She shakes her head, "And I deserve to not have him here." I sigh and sit back down seeing her heart monitor raise. I nod, "I won't call." She smiles slightly and closes her eyes again.

I look at my phone wanting to know if I should text him or not. I sigh and open his name and send a quick text.

 _Ally in hospital in labor, we are stopping it. She doesn't want you here but I knew you deserved to know._

I never receive a text back so I figured he probably drank himself to sleep by now. I lean back in the chair and feel myself doze off listening to two heartbeats beat.

I hear the door open and look over to see Dr. Martin walk back in. He smiles at me and checks everything. He smiles, "We may have got everything to finally start slowing down." I smile and sit up, "Really?" He nods and smiles, "Yeah I want to keep her longer to see if we can get the contractions to stop completely and then you can take her home." I nod and watch him leave again. I smile and look at Ally, "We are stopping them." She moves slightly in her sleep.

I lean back in the chair and play on my phone for a few hours until Dr. Martin comes in and smiles at me, "Let me check but I think you can take her home." I nod and watch him check everything before smiling and nodding, "We stopped the contractions and she can go home with you." I smile and watch him leave. A nurse comes in and starts unhooking her. Ally wakes up and looks at me, "What is happening?" I push her hair back and smile, "I'm taking you back to my house. Your contractions stopped." She smiles and places a hand on her stomach, "The baby is okay?" I smile, "Yep, she is a fighter like you. Now, let's get you out of here." I pick her up and carry her down the hallway and down the short hallway to my car. I place her in the passenger seat of my Challenger and get in the driver's seat. I start the car up and back out before more slowly this time driving the familiar route back to my house.

I watch the sun in the sky as I drive her to my house. I pull into my driveway and park my car before getting out. I help her out and put my arm around her as she walks slowly with me up the house and into my house. I see Aubrey first and she looks at me and then her mom. I smile and she wraps her arms around her mom, "I was so worried." Ally wraps her arms around her and smiles slightly, "I'm okay sweetie. You shouldn't stress or worry, it's not good for the baby." Aubrey nods and looks at me. Next all of her kids are wrapping their arms around her and she smiles and kisses all of their heads. "Go get some sleep guys, I'm fine." They all look at me, "I got her." They all nod and take off to my guest rooms.

I walk Aubrey over to the couch and sit her down with the pillows behind her. I grab a blanket and set it on her. She looks around, "Can I borrow a shirt?" I nod and take off to my room. I grab a shirt of mine and a pair of Lisa's sweats. I walk back the steps and hand them to her. She changes as I make her some food and a cup of tea.

I walk back into the living room and hand her the tea before going back into the kitchen to finish the food. I hear the door open and look at the time and grab Ally's plate as I walk down the hallway. "Alex, I'm…" She stops when she see's Ally on the couch. Ally smiles at her, "Hope you don't mind." She shakes her head, "Of course not." She turns to me and I smile as I set the plate on the table, "She is staying with us for a day or two." She nods, "No problem at all, I am just going to go get a shower." I nod and watch as Ally looks at her, "Lisa, wait?" Lisa stops and turns to her, "Can I uh..Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lisa nods, "Of course." She walks over and sits on the couch next to her and smiles at me, "I think she wants girl time Alex." I laugh and nod before walking back to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone else.

 **Ally's Pov…**

Lisa sits next to me as I watch Alex leave. I look at her and she looks at me, "Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you are feeling better." I look down at my arm and see the hospital bracelet, "Oh, I'm feeling okay, thank you." She smiles and nods, "The baby is okay?" I nod, "Yes, thank you." She smiles and looks at me, "Ally, I don't know…" I sigh, "You're a lawyer so you know about the law and everything." She laughs and nods, "Yeah, I do." I look at her before biting my lip, "What would I do if I uh… how would I go about um…" She grabs my hand, "Just tell me, I might be able to help." I nod and take a deep breath. I let out everything I have been wanting to voice but not knowing who to ask or voice it too.

"What would I do if I was thinking about divorce?" She looks at me shocked and go to open her mouth before closing it again, "Um… Uh…" She looks around before turning back to me, "I'm sorry, I was just taken off guard. If you want a divorce I can't really help you with that. I don't handle divorce or anything with family and children. However, I have a friend who handles that kind of stuff. She is really good and I can give you here number if you want?" I nod and she writes on a piece of paper and hands it to me. "I would seriously think about everything though. Divorce is rough on everyone especially kids." I nod and smile, "Thanks for helping." She nods and smiles, "Legally, I can tell you that if divorce does come to that point there are many ways to work with it and it can range from splitting everything, sharing everything, fighting for everything or just giving up on everything." I nod and put my hand on hers, "Thank you for helping, I didn't know who to talk to. I share a lawyer with Austin." She nods, "If this is what you are really thinking about, call my friend, she will help and you will need your own lawyer." I nod and smile, "Thank again Lisa." She nods and stands up and looks at me, "Do you need anything?" I shake my head, "No, thank you." Smiles and touches my shoulder, "You know where I am if you do." She walks away and Alex comes back in the room and looks at me, "You okay?" I nod and he kisses my cheek, "I will be right back." I nod and watch him leave. I start to eat the eggs and toast he made for me, it's really food and I didn't know how hungry I was until I started to eat.

 **Alex's Pov…**

I walk down the hallway and into my room. I see Lisa sitting on the bed in her skirt suit taking off her high heel shoes off. She smiles at me, "How was your day off?" I smile and sit next to her taking her shoes and setting them on the floor, "Eventful." She laughs and hugs me. I hug her back and watch as she pulls away and sits back farther on the bed. "Are the kids here as well?" I nod and she smiles, "What do they like to eat and I will make a big dinner for everyone?" I shake my head, "That's not necessary." She smiles and waves me off, "I will go to the store after my shower and figure something out." I nod and watch her walk off to get a shower. I lay back on the bed for a few minutes before going back downstairs to get Lisa something to drink and some food. I see Ally has ate and fallen asleep. I grab her dishes and place them in the sink. I have the kid's food ready but they kids are all still sleeping. I place their food in the oven to wait on them. I get a tray out and start to put her coffee and food on a tray and pick the tray up to take upstairs to her.

I take the stairs slowly as to not spill her coffee. I walk down the hallway slowly and push the door open with my foot and smile before frowning at what is before me. Lisa in jeans and a t-shirt with the box I have kept hidden for years before her.

She looks at me as she holds up an item, "I always knew you were in love with her but I didn't know about all of this." I sigh and sit the tray down before walking over and looking into the box. The bra she gave me years ago, the one she was wearing when we had sex for the first time. The garter I caught at her wedding, I wasn't even trying to. I was sitting in a chair with a drink when it fell in my lap. I didn't know what to do so I stuffed it in my pocket and brought it home and put it in the box, it was the last time it was open. A necklace she gave me that I outgrew. It also has a letter she wrote me in it and lastly the ring I bought for her.

Lisa reaches out and places the second letter down and lifts the box out. I shake my head, "Don't open it." She looks at me and opens it and sees the ring. I hear her gasp, "You wanted to ask her to marry you?" I nod and she places it back in the box and looks at me. "I was never supposed to see this was I?" I shake my head and she sighs as she sits down on the bed and stares at me, "I was getting dressed and I reached onto my shelf to grab my gym shoes and it fell down. I went to put it back but everything fell out. I slowly put everything back in and brought it to the bed." She looks at me and I sigh, "Lisa, I don't know what to tell you. I haven't opened this box in years. You were never supposed to see it." She nods and looks at me, "But you've kept it all this time." I sigh and look at the box then her. I see tears fill her eyes but she smiles at me slightly, "You still love her Alex, I will never be Ally and I don't want to be. I can tell by the way you look at her and keeping this for all those years that you still love her and I can never compare to that." I shake my head but she smiles slightly at me. She kisses my cheek and pulls back after a few minutes, "She is thinking about divorce you know." I look at her shocked, "She wanted my advice." I watch her as she grabs her purse, "I don't want to stand in the way of your love for her. I will always love you Alex and I know that you love me too just never the way you love her." I watch as she leans in and pecks my lips quickly. "I will stay with Mary tonight and come get my stuff in a few days." I watch her leave and look down into the box letting everything that just happened settle in.

My fiancée just left me because she found everything I kept of my high school love. Ally, the girl I have loved for years went into labor, we stopped the labor and now she is thinking about divorce. I have her kids in the same house as me and her downstairs asleep on my couch. I'm so lost and confused. I don't even know what to feel or what to do.

I hear noise and look up as someone knocks on my door, "Uncle Alex?" I see Aubrey and smile, "Yeah, sweetie?" She comes in my room and looks around, "Uh, Is Lisa coming back?" I sigh and shake my head, "No sweetie." She nods, "You still love my mom don't you?" I look at her confused and shocked. She smiles, "I have known for years." I smile and look at her, "I have always loved your mom and all of you guys." She comes over and sits down next to me, "What is really going on with my mom and dad?" I shake my head, "That is not my…" She looks up at me with those eyes, "Please, just tell me. They never will and I want to know." I sigh, "Your dad uh made a mistake years ago and your mom has been mad at him for awhile and the mistake came out and just pushed her over the edge." She nods and looks at me, "She's going to divorce him isn't she?" I look at her shocked and confused again before sighing, "I don't know sweetie." She places her head on my shoulder, "It won't be surprising if she does, I guess I always knew but never wanted to admit it." I look at her in awe as she falls asleep on my shoulder. I let her lay there and just think about what is going on in my life, in everyone's lives.

I shake my head, in a matter of a few hours everyone's lives have been turned upside down and I just don't know if they will stay that way or eventually turn back right side up.


	29. Wonder

I wake up the next day with my phone going off. I reach over on the coffee table and pick it up. I see Austin's name flash across the screen and I sigh. I answer, "Yes?" I hear a sigh, "What is going on? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? No one will answer their phone and tell me anything." I sigh knowing Alex must have told him, "I am fine Austin. The baby is fine." I hear another sigh, "When are you coming home?" I close my eyes and lay back on the couch, "I don't know within a day or two but I want you out of the house when I get there." I hear a gasp, "Your kicking me out?" I sigh and look at the ceiling, "I don't know what I am doing with us yet Austin but yes in a way I am kicking you out. I know you still have your apartment from all those years ago, go there or rent or buy another house for right now. I need to be alone and think and I want to do it in my house." I hear another sigh, "Fine, I will call around today." I look to the steps and see Alex walking down looking exhausted "Sounds good. I will come home in two days that should be enough time for you." I hang up and look at Alex as he looks at me, "You're leaving?" I shake my head, "Can I stay for another two days first?" He laughs and nods, "Of course."

I watch him turn the corner and within a few minutes I hear his coffee pot going off. I hear it stop saying his cup is made. I watch him walk back in with a cup of orange juice and a cup of coffee. I smile and take the cup from him before he sits next to me with his coffee. "I have to leave for a little while today." I look at him a little confused and he takes a big drink before sighing, "I just shouldn't be here for a couple hours, you can all stay though." I shake my head, "We can all go out to lunch if you want." He smiles, "That sounds nice." I nod and drink the orange juice as I feel him watching me. "Yes?" He laughs, "Just trying to figure it all out." I laugh and look at him, "Figure out what?" He shakes his head, "All of it." I smile and look at him as he tries to explain what he is thinking but for the first time I see Alex at a loss for words.

He goes to talk but I hear feet and turn to see Aaron walking sleepily to me. I smile and place the glass on the table as he walks straight into my arms. I kiss his head, "What's wrong baby?" He looks up at me and yawns, "I don't feel good." I sigh and feel his head but everything seems okay. Alex looks at me and shrugs seeing that he seems fine to him as well. I lift him up onto the couch with me and he lies across my lap. I pet his hair as he falls back asleep with his head against my bump. I look at Alex and he smiles before standing up and walking to the kitchen. I pet Aaron's hair as he sleeps on me. I hear feet and see Aiden walk around the corner and smile at me. He looks at Aaron, "Is he okay?" I nod, "He says he doesn't feel good but I think he is just worked up." I watch him nod and look at me, "Do you want me to take him back to bed?" I nod and watch Aiden scoop him up and take off down the hallway with him. Alex walks back in and sits next to me. He looks more refreshed and looks more like Alex.

He sighs and leans back into the couch, "I should probably go get a shower." I nod, "Yeah I need one too but I just want to relax." I watch him nod and stand up and kiss my cheek, "Be back in a little bit." I watch him take off upstairs.

I lay back against the couch dozing off when I feel someone standing in front of me. I open my eyes and see Asher standing in front of me looking down at the floor. "What's wrong baby?" He looks up at me and I can see he is having trouble with something. He starts crying and falls to the floor laying his head in my lap. I look at him shocked and run my fingers through his hair. He looks up from my lap at me crying, "Are you leaving dad?" I look at him shocked and pull him to me hugging him, "Baby, don't worry about that. I'm just thinking, I have no idea what I am doing yet. Don't worry yourself about any of that baby." He cries into me and I hold him feeling my heart break, Asher never cries, he is so stubborn and strong. I don't think I can count the number of times he has cried to me on one hand. I hold him as he cries and run my hand in small circles on his back, "I love you mom but I love dad too." I pull him back slightly, "Honey, you will always love your dad no matter what and he will always be your dad. No matter what I choose or what we end up doing it does not change the way you and your father feel about each other and I would never expect it too. He is your father and that will never change no matter what." He nods and holds on to me as he cries into me again.

I see Aiden staring at me and he looks just as shocked as I feel. I shrug and he nods and walks away letting us have our moment. Since Asher got older he got where he didn't want anything to do with me, he wanted to do everything on his own. He looks up at me and wipes at his eyes, "I just don't want to lose my parents." I shake my head and kiss his head, "Whatever we decided on baby, you won't lose any of us. You will still have your father and you still will have me, the only thing that might change is us living together." He nods and looks at me, "You wouldn't be a Moon anymore." I laugh, "Are you worried about that?" He nods slightly and I smile, "I could always keep the name baby if that makes you feel better." He nods slightly and hugs me before kissing my cheek. "Thanks mommy." My eyes widen as he turns and walks away from me. He hasn't called me mommy since he was four.

"Did Asher just call you mommy?" I turn and see Aubrey staring at me shocked, I nod, "Yeah. He is upset. Did you mention to him about me thinking about divorce?" She shrugs, "I figured everyone knew." I sigh and shake my head, "Aubrey, I don't even know how in the world your brothers would know, you shouldn't even know." She shrugs and sits next to me, "My bad. I didn't know it was some secret." I sigh and rub my temples, "Just don't go around telling your brothers things that may or may not even be true. You upset them." She sighs and looks at me, "Mom, everyone has seen the way dad has been acting lately. I know he is still mad and upset with me for being pregnant. I know he doesn't want this baby to be here or anything but he is trying and I guess that is the point. I mean I don't like it either but it happened and I am owning up to the mistake I made." I watch her sigh and close her eyes. I pull her to me and kiss her head, "Honey, you are being so strong and I am so proud of you. Your father is stubborn and he likes things his way and this is not the way he wanted things." She looks at me, "I'm fine with it, so I don't understand why you are mad about it." I sigh and look at her trying to figure out how to explain this to her. I sigh and just take the simple route, "Because it is not what he should be doing and it is breaking a promise he made me." She looks at me and sighs before nodding and getting up, "When are we going back to the house?" I sigh and lean back feeling a headache come on, "In two days." She nods and stands up walking away.

I lay there and hear feet and hope I don't have to deal with anything else right now. I just need a minute. I see Alex and he smiles at me, "You okay?" I nod, "Just a lot going on." He nods and sits down next to me showered and dressed. "The kids seem to be taking this all hard, I think I need to go back home." He nods, "Okay." I stand up and look around, "I just need to call Austin first." I watch him nod and then stand up, "You are always welcome here. If you need to drop the kids off and come back, or just come back because it gets to be too much." I smile and kiss his cheek, "Thank you. " I walk into the kitchen and lean against the counter as I hit his name and wait for him to answer. Finally I hear his voice, "Ally?" I sigh, "The kids need to come home." I hear another sigh, "Then bring them home." I sigh, "Austin, I don't want to be there with you right now. I can't be there with you right now." I hear something and then, "What do you want me to do then Ally? Just bring the kids home, I will sleep in the guest room for a day or two if that is what you want." I shake my head, "Austin, I don't want to see you at all. I need to think and then we need to talk but first I need to think and I want to do that without having to see you at every turn." I hear something crash and then him cuss, "Fine, I can pack a bag and be out sometime tonight." I nod, "That will be fine." I look at the fridge and then decide to allow him some type of hope, "I can bring the kids by for a night or two if you want?" I hear something again and then, "Yes, of course. I will go to the apartment tonight and clear the deal on the house tomorrow and work on moving in right away so the kids can come over." I nod and look at the time, "Sounds good Austin. Bye." I hang up before I hear anything else or he tries to explain anything to me again.

Alex walks into the room, "Everything settled?" I nod, "Yeah." I watch him walk over to the keys and start to grab one, "I should be going but do you think the kids will want to come?" I nod, "Hold on." I smile, "LUNCH!" I hear feet moving and then almost as if on cue they all run into the kitchen even Aaron looking around for the food. I smile and look at him, "My kids are easy." He laughs and looks at all of them dressed, "I have to leave but I figured we could all go out to lunch." They all nod and I look down at the sweats and t-shirt I am in. "I should probably change." He laughs and holds out a bag, "Figured you would want to do that." I look in the bag and smile at a new pair of sweats and a flowing t-shirt that is made for a girl. I take the bag into a room and change. I pull my hair into a messy bun and slip my feet into my flip flops. I walk out and see my kids ready to go. We all walk outside and I get in my car and take Aiden, Aaron and Adam while Asher and Aubrey want to ride with Alex in his truck. We all drive off and I follow Alex to the restaurant he wants to go to.

We all walk in and sit around a table starting to talk and just enjoy time together.

After we eat and Alex insists on paying the bill we walk outside and get in the cars and I follow Alex down the road and back to his house. I park the car and get out walking into the living room. I look around and then at my kids. I watch Alex walk into the kitchen before I start, "I can tell you are having trouble being away from home and with everything that is going on. I think you need to go back home, so I am going to take you all back home tonight." I look at them look at each other and then Aubrey looks at me, "Is dad going to be there?" I sigh and shake my head, "No sweetie. He is going to his old apartment and he is getting a house. I will take you guys there to visit in a couple days." They all look up and nod at me before taking off to the rooms. "We can leave in a couple hours." I hear back mumbles and yeah's before I sit on the couch.

I look to the steps and get up and walk up the steps. I walk down the hallway and turn to walk down my hallway when I see Alex standing in his door way. I smile, "Hey, I thought you were downstairs." He shakes his head and smiles, "No." I look down at my clothes and think about how he rushed me to the hospital and took me and my kids in taking care of us, no questions asked. I look at him and try to figure out what to say.

 **Alex's POV….**

I stand there watching her. I can tell she is trying to figure out how to say something. She looks up at me before looking back at her clothes, "I just don't know how to thank you for everything you have done for me." I smile and shake my head, "No need." I kiss her cheek and watch her turn and head to her room, "I just need to lay down for a little bit." I walk into my room and look around before lying down on my bed and closing my eyes needing everything to drift away for a while.

I wake up hearing noise. I sit up and yawn before getting up and walking down stairs to see the kids on the couch watching television. "What are you guys doing?" They look back at me, "Watching a movie." I sit down and look around, "Want some pizza for dinner?" I watch as they all nod and I get up and order some pizza. I sit back and wait for the food to come.

I hear a knock on the door and get up from a very interesting movie. I open the door and see a guy about sixteen looking behind him. He looks at me and smiles, "Nice cars." I laugh and hand him the money, "Thanks. Keep the change." He smiles at the tip I just gave him, "Thank you." I turn with the pizza and close the door. I place the pizza on the table and grab paper plates and drinks. We all start to eat and finish the movie when feet are heard on the steps. I turn and see Ally walk down yawning. "I thought I smelt pizza." I laugh and watch as she sits in the recliner with a plate of food. As the movie finishes I look at the kids as they start to discuss the movie and how they liked certain parts and didn't like others.

Ally stands up and looks at the time, "We should probably be getting home guys, it's late." They all stand up and hug me. I smile and hug Ally. I kiss her cheek and she smiles at me, "Thank you for everything Alex. I really appreciate it." I smile and shake my head, "It was nothing, I enjoyed the company and being able to hang with the kids." I watch her laugh before she stands on her toes and kisses my cheek. "Come over for dinner soon." I nod and watch her walk out the door and get in her car. I close the door after seeing her back out of my driveway and down the road. I sigh as I look at my house and hear the quietness take over. For the first time ever I think my house is too big for just me.

 **Ally's POV…**

I pull up to the house and see Austin's car gone. I get out and the kids walk ahead of me and into the house. I walk in slowly and look around seeing everything as I left it. The house is clean and I don't see anything that broke.

I yawn and walk upstairs and into my room and see a note on the bed.

 _Ally,_

 _I know you are mad at me right now. I can't fix what you are mad about and I can't fix what has happened. All I can try to do is say I am sorry and that I know I screwed up. I love you and I still remember my vows I made all those years ago and I know I haven't kept to them the way I should have but that was my mistake and I am so sorry. I love you and our kids more than anything in this world. I would give up everything for you guys. I found a house to move into and I will send you the address when I have the keys. I really want to work on this and work on us. I want to move past all of this and be happy again._

 _Love,  
Austin the screw up. _

I sigh as I look at the letter again. I place it on the dresser and walk over to the bed and lay down on my side. I look around the room and it does feel kind of empty. I hear noise and see Aubrey in the door way, "Dad left letters for all of us." I nod, "I got one too, it's okay baby." She nods and looks at me, "Goodnight mom." I smile, "Goodnight sweetie." I watch her turn and walk down the hallway to her room. I look around and sigh; I wonder what he put in everyone's letters.

I turn the light off and close my eyes wondering what is in the letters and what has been going on for all these years of our marriage that I don't know about.


	30. Kick

It has been a crazy couple weeks. Dad has officially moved into a house and it is nice. He is right around the corner from us which is also nice. Mom seems to be doing really good. Uncle Alex has been over a lot. We all went to visit dad last week when he got everything.

 _Mom drops us off and kisses Aaron before watching us walk up the door. She seems a light turn on and she drives off. I watch as Dad opens the door. He smiles and lets us all in. I look around and notice it is a nice place. He closes the door and watches as the boys take off mentioning about claiming rooms. Dad looks at me and rubs at the back of his neck, "How is everything Princess?" I shrug, "Good." He sighs and looks at the door before at me, "How is your mom?" I shake my head, "I don't know what you did but you must have done bad." He nods and looks at the ground. I sigh and look at him, "Dad, honestly she is doing good." He looks up at me, "It's not looking good for me, is it?" I shrug, "I don't know if you can fix this daddy." I kiss his cheek and start up the steps, "I get the room near the bathroom." I hear groaning and laugh as I hit the landing and see Adam walk out, "Dang it." I smile and walk in seeing a room with a balcony. I smile at Adam, "The room next door looked nice." He smiles and runs next door. I lie down on the new bed and sigh as I close my eyes tired. It has been a long day._

 _I hear a knock and look over as I wake up and see my dad standing there, "Just wanted to bring you some food." I smile and watch him walk in and set a glass of ginger ale on the nightstand and a plate of pasta on the bed. I smile and thank him. I watch him leave and I look to the door before starting to eat._

 _The next day I explore the house more and see that dad has a main room and seven bedrooms. He also has a music room, a living room, game room and a room with televisions and recliners. I walk outside and see a pool. I sit down next to it and let my feet fall into the water. I hear noise and see dad walk up to me, "Your mom will be here soon to get you." I nod and he sits next to me. "I know I haven't been the greatest dad lately but I am really trying Princess. I am trying to support all of this and accept everything that is happening with you." I smile and nod, "Daddy, it's not that hard to accept. Everyone else has and I know you are trying. You will get there soon." He nods and looks at me before looking at the pool. I sigh and decide to ask the question I want to know and maybe I will get an answer. "What did you do that made mom so mad?" He sighs and looks at me, "That is between your mom and me." I shake my head, "I figured you would say that and thought maybe I would get an answer." He sighs and looks at me, "I made a mistake and that is all you need to know. I love you and your brothers more than anything in this world and I love your mom too." I nod and hear a horn beep, "I think that's for me." He laughs and nods standing up. He puts his hand out and helps me up. He pulls me to him and hugs me before kissing my cheek. "I'm always right here for you Princess." I nod, "I know. I love you daddy." He smiles and waves as I head into the house, "I love you too daddy."_

I did find out why mom is/ was so mad at dad. It came out that dad slept with someone ten years ago and mom tried to deny it but eventually just sat us all down and explained to not listen to what is being said and to not believe everything. Dad sat us down and told us the truth and then basically said the same speech. I haven't been back to dads since. The boy's go over every few days but I haven't been back. I also see Chris here and there lately with his games taking over more of his time and me being asleep when he does get home.

Mom knocks on my door, "Sweetie, I am going to go visit grandpa and Aaron is coming with me." I nod and watch her look at me, "The boys are going to your dad's for the weekend. Do you want me to drop you off?" I shake my head and she nods before looking at me worried, "Do you want to come with Aaron and me to your grandpa's?" I shake my head and she sighs, "Will you be okay here alone?" I nod and smile, "I will be fine mom." She nods and kisses my cheek before handing me a fifty. I should be back tomorrow but if not I will be back on Sunday." I nod and watch her walk away.

I hear the door close and I start to feel my chest tighten and my breathing quicken. I haven't told anyone but I am scared to be home alone since what happened last time. I get up and walk to my window and see my mom drive off. I reach for my phone and hold it in my hands looking at it. I don't want to go to dads and I don't want to go stay at Uncle Alex's and bug him. My fingers dial before I even know what is going on. I hit call and place the phone to my ear and hear his voice, "Everything okay Aubs?" I laugh and nods as I lean against my window, "Can you come over? I'm scared to be alone." I hear noise and then, "Of course, be right over." The phone goes dead and I place the phone back down when I hear a knock on the door. I laugh and walk down the stairs and open the door to see Chris standing there holding a bag smiling. I move to the side and he walks in and hugs me once the door closes. He holds the bag up, "I have movies, snacks, drinks, clothes and I am ready to hang." I laugh and walk with him to the living room.

He places the bag on the table and starts to take everything out. I see a bunch of movies and unopened chips, candy bags and popcorn bags. I see some sodas and juices. I laugh and he looks up at me as he places his clothes back in the bag and sets it to the side of the couch. "What do you want to do?" I smile and look around shaking my head, "I don't know." He laughs and looks at me, "Well what do you feel like doing?" I sigh and he sits on the table and looks at me, "Hey, What is it?" I shake my head, "What I really want to do, I can't." He shakes his head, "Why not?" I sigh and look up at him, "I miss dancing. I want to dance so badly." He laughs and stands up smiling. He places his hand out to me, "Come on." I look at him, "I can't." He shakes his head and presses a button on the remote, "We are doing my dancing, now take my hand." I look at him but place my hand in his trusting him. He smiles and I hear the soft music. He places both of his hands on my hips and I wrap my arms around his neck as he starts to move side to side with me. I laugh as I shake my head, "I haven't done this since I was little with my dad." He smiles and moves one hand away and holds it up. I place my hand in his and he starts to move me around the room. I smile and look at him shaking my head. I can't believe he is doing this. I smile and move closer to him causing him to drop my hand and I wrap my arms around him and place my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me and slowly moves with me.

After a few songs I stop and look up at him smiling. "Thank you Chris." He smiles, "You're certainly welcome Miss. Moon." I smile and he leads me back to the couch to sit down. I turn and look at him, "Let's go out to the pool." He nods and reaches into his bag grabbing his trunks. I walk to the stairs, "Be right back." I walk up the stairs and into my room. I grab a red bikini and put it on. The top ties around my neck and hooks behind my back. The bottom has a hoop on each side at my hip and then ties on the side. I slip my feet in to my white sandals. I grab my sunglasses and walk down stairs and see Chris holding two towels and in his trunks and sunglasses. I smile and he smiles when he sees me. He grabs my hand and helps me down the last two stairs before handing me a towel. We walk outside and I sit on the lounge chair and lean back enjoying the sun on my skin. My glasses are dark so no one can ever see my eyes. I watch him as he slides into the water and then sinks into the water before coming up and pushing his hair back. I watch him swim around and admire the way his arms move and how elegant he makes every move look.

I look away and out to the flowers that mom hasn't taken care of in awhile. I hear a splash and turn my attention back to the water and see him lying with his head on the edge of the pool, "What are you doing?" I laugh, "Getting some sun." He laughs and pushes away from the edge and swims around again. He comes back and splashes water at me, "Come in." I shake my head, "I'm really shouldn't…" He splashes a little more at me smiling that smile. I smile and stand up and walk to the steps. I walk down the steps and stand on the bottom of the pool. He comes to me and grabs both my hands moving me farther into the water. He smiles and lets me go and starts to swim around me slightly. I laugh and swim a little. I end up leaning against the edge and just moving my legs slightly as he swims back and forth and I watch him thinking how hot he is.

He comes over and leans forward in front of me, "You want to go in?" I nod and he takes off swimming before coming back and grabbing my hands and moving me slowly forward as he moves backwards. My feet hit the stairs and I climb out of the water and slick my hair back out of my face before walking back to my chair and grabbing my towel and moving it down my legs and then back up them before moving the towel over my arms and stomach. I then wrap my towel around me and slip my feet into my sandals. I walk with Chris back into the house and kiss his cheek, "I will be right back." I walk up the stairs and into the bathroom. I strip out of my bathing suit and get in the shower. I wash my hair quickly and then wash my body before rinsing everything off. I turn the water off and wrap a towel around me and twist the water out of my hair. I walk across the hall and into my room. I put on some underclothes and grab a pair of grey sweats. I slip them on and slip my feet into my UGG boots. I walk to my dresser and pull out a shirt. Aiden gave me a bunch of his shirts for me to wear because they fit really well and are comfy but I liked v-necks more so after one night of feeling like I was choking and cutting one of his shirts into a v-neck he went and bought me two packs of v-neck men shirts, one pack was all white and the others has grey, black and red in them. I grab a white one and slip it on over my head before brushing my hair and leaving it down my back. I walk downstairs and see Chris showered as well and is in a pair of sweats and a white tank. I smile and sit neck to him on the couch and see he already made popcorn and ordered a pizza. I laugh and start to make a plate as he puts the movie in. "I figured you would be hungry?" I nod and he laughs as he makes his plate, "Well you always did have an appetite and now you're eating for two." I laugh and take a drink of my drink, "Yeah, I took after my dad with eating." He smile and start the movie as he mentions, "I'm not complaining." I laugh and sit back as the movie starts to play.

Half way through the movie I move and lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me and holds me. The movie ends and he looks at me before looking at the screen. I can tell he is trying to figure out if he should move or not. I shake my head and grab the remote turning the television to HBO and putting a movie on. He smiles and leans back pulling me to him more. Half way through this movie I feel something and gasp sitting up and in the process pulling away. He looks at me concerned, "What's wrong? Is everything okay? Do I need to call someone? Is it the baby? What's wrong?" I smile slowly and look at him and shaking my head, " The…The baby…" His eyes look at me and he looks concerned and worried, "What's wrong with the baby?" I shake my head and smile grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach. He looks at me weird and then he feels it, "The baby just kicked." I nod and he smiles and hugs me, "That's great. Congratulations." I smile and he holds his hand on my stomach with mine on top of his as he shakes his head smiling. He slowly pulls his hand away and smiles at me, "That is amazing. It is so weird but cool at the same time." I nod, "It really is." He smiles and kisses my head. The movement stops and he pulls me back to him and as I lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me again the movement starts back up. I smile and pull away from Chris and he looks at me weird, "What…?" I put my hand up and feel the movement stop again. I look at Chris, "Say something." He looks at me confused, "Uh, what is going on?" The movement starts again and I smile, "The baby kicks when you talk and when you touch me." He looks at me confused and I laugh and place his hand on my stomach and the baby kicks. I place my hand on the stomach and then his on top of mine and the kicking stops. I move my hand from underneath and he says, "I'm confused." The baby kicks again and then he smiles wide, "This is so cool." I smile and nod, "The baby likes you." He smiles and kisses my cheek.

He puts on a movie but I yawn. He smiles and stands up grabbing my hand and letting the hand drop as he turns everything off. He grabs my hand again and takes me upstairs. He turns my light on and walks me to my bed, "Get some sleep." I smile and sit on my bed looking at my stomach, "This is crazy. I thought the baby wouldn't start kicking for at least another few weeks." He smiles and sits on my bed but moves as he sits on my notebook. He lifts it up and smiles cocking his head to the side, "What is this?" I laugh and look down shyly, "Umm…" He smiles and starts to read, "Aubrey, this is really good." I laugh and reach out for it, "It's just something I have been working on." He looks at me and hands me the book, "Let me hear it." I smile and shake my head but he hands me my guitar. I laugh and start to play and sing the song I wrote.

 _Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life_

 _(Awwwww)  
Take me on a date  
I deserve it, babe  
And don't forget the flowers every anniversary  
'Cause if you'll treat me right  
I'll be the perfect wife  
Buying groceries  
Buy-buying what you need_

 _You got that 9 to 5  
But, baby, so do I  
So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies  
I never learned to cook  
But I can write a hook  
Sing along with me  
Sing-sing along with me (hey)_

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright_

 _(Awwwww)  
Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night_

 _After every fight  
Just apologize  
And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right  
Even if I was wrong  
[Laugh]_ _You know I'm never wrong  
Why disagree?  
Why, why disagree?_

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright_

 _Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life (hey, baby)  
Dear future husband,  
Make time for me  
Don't leave me lonely  
And know we'll never see your family more than mine_

 _I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey)  
Open doors for me and you might get some kisses  
Don't have a dirty mind  
Just be a classy guy  
Buy me a ring  
Buy-buy me a ring, (babe)_

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright_

 _Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special loving  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night_

 _(That's right!)_

 _Oh-woah_

 _Future husband, better love me right_

I end the song and place the guitar back against the wall as he looks at me. He smiles and kisses my head. "That was really good and you will get all of that one day, I promise." I sigh and look up at him, "Yeah." He grabs my hands and looks me in the eyes, "You will. You are amazing and any guy would be lucky to have you." I look at him and smile before kissing his cheek. "Thank you Chris." He hugs me and I hug him back. He flips through my book before closing it. "I see you are working on another one." I smile and nod as I move and lay against my headboard, "Yeah, maybe one day you will hear it." He smiles and hugs me and kisses my head, "I hope I do." He pulls the blankets up over me and starts to leave when I grab his wrist. "Stay." He nods and climbs into bed with me and wraps his arm around me as I lay on my side and have my head on his chest. I feel the sleep taking over when he says, "You will get everything and more from your song." I feel his voice go away as the sleep comes closer before it takes over completely. Maybe if I would have lasted a second longer I would have heard him say, "I love you Aubrey." But I was far too gone and didn't hear a thing.


	31. relaxing

Chris has been over all day with me today. My mom called and said she won't be home tonight and it will be tomorrow. I was a little upset when she told me that but I said it was okay and we hung up. Chris noticed something was wrong and wouldn't leave it alone until I told him that my mom wouldn't be home tonight and I would be alone. Staring at me like he was lost he just shook his head and said I wasn't alone and he was going to stay tonight too. We ordered Chinese food and watched some movies. We hung out around the pool and played some board games. It has been a fun relaxing day.

He comes down the stairs freshly showered and dressed again. "What are we doing for dinner?" I shrug and he sits next to me in my sweats and t-shirt. He looks at me and then at the show on the television, "I could cook us something." I look at him shocked, "Since when do you cook?" He laughs and turns to me, "Since forever." He stands up and places his hand out to me, "Want to help?" I shake my head, "You know I never learned." He laughs, "I will tell you what to do." He is smiling at me with his hand out to me smiling that smile that makes all girls melt. I smile at him and nod placing my hand in his and he lifts me up and walks with me hand in hand to the kitchen. He starts going through the fridge and cabinet and laughs, "I think I finally have something that I can make."

He starts grabbing things and placing them on the island and grabbing utensils. He smiles and looks at me when he is done, "Chicken Alfredo?" I smile, "Sounds good." He laughs, "Okay, it's real simply. We won't go homemade and we just use what is here." I nod and watch him as he takes over explaining to me and I can see him loose himself in the way he talks about cooking. He grabs pans and starts to boil water and laughs, "Open the cans of chicken." I nod and open the cans for him and place them next to him. He starts to cook them and he points to the jars of sauce, "Open those and dump them in a pan." I nod and open the jars and pour them into the pan and set it on the stove and he starts to heat it up. I lean back and watch him as he cooks everything. "Okay, grab me a baking dish." I walk over to grab a baking dish and clean it before placing it on the island. I walk over to the stove and see him mixing things. He smiles and walks over to the dish with a pan in his hands and dumps it in the dish before grabbing cheese and putting it on top and then dumping the rest of what is in the pan in the dish and putting more cheese on top. He walks the pan to the oven and places it inside and hits the timer before closing the lid and smiling at me, "Now we wait." I laugh and look at him, "I'm lost." He smiles and wraps his arms around me and kisses my head before moving to do the dishes, "We have a dishwasher." He shrugs, "It's just as quick for me to wash them." I nod and watch him as he moves around the kitchen so effortlessly and like he belongs there.

He is done with the dishes in no time. He walks over to check the oven and I hear something from the sink. I walk over and look at it but see nothing. I open the cabinets under the sink and see water. "Uh…" I feel movement and feel his hand on my side as he looks over my shoulder and nods, "It's a leak." I nod and move to my phone, "I will call a plumber." He laughs and shakes his head, "No need." He looks at me, "Where are the tools?" I walk over to the drawer and open it and he grabs some things and moves to lay on the ground and look up at the sink. I watch him laying on his back moving his hands when he moves out, "Turn the water on." I turn the water on and he looks under and smiles as he stands up and wipes his hands, "All fixed." I close the doors and look at him confused as he cleans the tools and place them back in the drawer. "How did you do that?" He shrugs, "It's not that hard." I look at him and shake my head. He can cook and fix things, when did all of this start to happen. He smiles and leans against the counter looking at me, "You would have called the plumber wouldn't you have?" I nod, "I wouldn't have known what else to do." He smiles and comes over and kisses my head, "Your adorable." I hit his chest and he laughs before smiling, "I can show you a few things if you want." I shake my head and look up at him, "Do you fix things a lot? Do you cook a lot?" He shrugs, "I cook sometimes but I like to and I fix things when they need to be fixed." I nod and hear the timer go off and watch him go get the food out of the oven. He places it in front of me and it looks so good. He smiles and grabs two plates, "It tastes better than it looks." I look at him shocked but he nods and starts to make two plates. I grab the drinks and we go into the living room and eat and watch a movie.

I can't get comfy and Chris has noticed. "Anything I can do?" I shake my head and throw the pillow on the floor and try to lay against the couch. Then I try to sit against the bottom of the couch but nothing is working. Chris sighs and helps me up and back on the couch where I try to get comfy again. I sigh and look at the show. Chris grabs my hand and puts one hand on my hip and twist me so I am laying with my back against his front and he pushes my shoulders so I move down some and I feel my back ease up and I get comfy. I smile up at him, "Thank you." He smiles, "Glad you are finally comfy." I smile and lay my head against his chest as we watch the show. The baby starts kicking and I smile. Chris laughs, "What?" I grab his hand and place it on my stomach and he smiles, "The baby is really kicking." I nod, "Yeah, I told you the baby likes you." He smiles and we sit like that while we finish the show.

When the show ends and a new one comes on he moves his hand from my stomach and plays with my fingers. I remember I have an appointment tomorrow, "Do you want to come with me to my appointment?" He looks at me and smiles, "If you want me too." I smile and nod, "Yeah, I want someone there with me when I find out the sex of the baby." He smiles and starts to play with my fingers again, "What do you want it to be?" I sigh and lean back into him more, "I don't know." I feel him move slightly, "You don't know." I shake my head, "I really want a girl because I could dress her up so nice and I think I would be able to relate more to her. Plus I think we have too many boys in this family anyway." I feel a slight push on my back and laugh, "But a boy would be fun too. I could teach him the right way to treat girls and my brothers would love another boy." I sigh and shrug, "I don't know, I just want the baby to be healthy I guess." I smile and turn my head slightly to Chris, "What do you think?" He looks at me and then at my stomach before sighing. "I think it's a girl, a little girl who is going to be beautiful." He smiles slightly at me and kisses my head. I lay back and relax against him as I nod, "Maybe." I feel my eyes closing as I hear him mumble, "Just like her mommy." I open my eyes and turn and kiss his cheek. "Thank you." He looks at me shocked but smiles, "Your welcome." I feel myself be lifted up and carried. I am placed on my bed and I feel him climb in behind me and kiss my head before covering us up and wrapping an arm around me as we fall asleep and I dream about what my baby could be.

 **Sorry I got sick but I am feeling much better now. What do you guys want Aubrey to have? Hope you like the chapter.**

 **1babyt**


	32. gender

I wake up and look up to see Chris sitting up against my headboard sleeping with me curled up to him and my head on his chest and his arm around me. I smile and move to go get ready. I feel my feet hit the floor when I hear his morning voice sleepily say, "what's wrong?" I laugh and shake my head as I turn back to him, "nothing is wrong. I am just going to get ready. You can sleep some more if you want." he is already falling back asleep as he nods and mumbles out an "ok."

I walk across the hall to the bathroom and turn the water on as I get undressed. I see my bump is bigger and smile at knowing the baby is growing but then sigh as I realize soon everyone will know. Its going to be so much harder to hide now. I get in and wash my hair and body taking my time letting the water run over me and relax. I sing in the shower some before deciding it is time to get out. Turning the water off I grab a towel and wrap it around me. I leave my hair down my back.

Walking back across the hall I see Chris is asleep and forget to get my clothes before I went to the bathroom. I see him sleeping so peaceful and smile before shrugging and walking to my closet. I look through and see a long black maxi skirt and a white t-shirt. I grab the items and walk over to my dresser and grab my underclothes. I look back at Chris sleeping and look at the door. He is sleeping. I put my underwear on under the towel and pull my skirt on under the towel as well. I grab my bra and put it up my arms before letting the towel fall as I fix my bra and hook it before grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head. I fix my skirt and shirt before I grab my brush and do my hair.

I hear movement and look to my bed to see Chris sit up. He stretches his arms over his head and looks around sleepily. I bite my lip and turn back to my mirror as I run the brush through my hair one last time and set the brush on my dresser. "When did you get dressed?" I laugh and turn back to him, "about five minutes ago." he laughs and looks around before standing up. "I guess I should get a shower and get ready." I laugh and nod. He walks over and kisses my cheek. "good morning. " I smile, "good morning." he walks past me and to the door. I hear the water running a few seconds later. I put on a little bit of makeup and slip my feet into my sandals. I hear the water turn off as I strap the last sandal around my ankle. I kick my foot off the bed when I see Chris walk through my door in only a towel. I have to take a minute to remember to breathe as he lifts his hands and run them through his hair. He looks at me and smiles, "sorry, I forgot." I shake my head and stand up slowly. I can't speak and know if I try it will come out a mess so I just walk to my door and nod, "get dressed." I walk a few steps down the hallway and lean against the wall as I breathe. I hear feet moving around my room and know he is getting dressed.

It takes my feet a few minutes to get moving but when they do I make it down stairs and get me something to drink and get something for Chris as well. I take a few sips of my drink before grabbing both and walking back upstairs when I think it is safe and he is dressed.

I walk into the room just when Chris is pulling his shirt over his head. I bite my lip and almost drop the drinks in my hands. He smiles at me, "Is one of those for me?" I nod and he grabs the starbucks iced coffee before opening the tap and taking a drink. I drink my ginger ale before walking over and grabbing my phone, keys and purse. I smile and look at him, "You ready to go?" I watch him nod and throw his empty glass bottle in my trash can. He grabs his phone and we walk downstairs and out the door. I unlock my car and he sighs deeply before getting in. I laugh and get in. I smile over at him, "I have gotten better." he looks at me and i can tell he is worried. I smile and lean over and kiss his cheek. " I promise I won't kill you." I start the car up and pull out of the driveway and down the street. I watch out of the corner of my eye as he slowly releases his grip on the door and I can tell he is feeling more relaxed.

We pull into the parking lot and I park the car and turn it off. I look over at him and he smiles, "much better. You don't drive like a crazy person anymore." I laugh and shake my head as I grab my purse and throw my keys inside. "I told you I got better." he smiles and nods, "I feel much safer." I laugh and get out and he comes over and we walk down the parking lot and into the office. I sign in and sit down next to Chris who is showing me something on his phone. "you can track your pregnancy with an app." I laugh, "why would I need that?" he shrugs, "I don't know but it's trending in the app page." I laugh and shake my head, "I think I can do without it." he laughs and I hear my name being called. He looks at me and stands up and holds his hand out, "come on." I smile and place my hand in his as we walk with the nurse down the hallway and into the doctors room.

I sit down on the table and watch as Chris walks over to a poster and is reading it. I laugh and he looks at me, "what?" I shake my head, "just think it is funny you are reading the posters." he smiles, "nothing else to do while we wait." I laugh and nod as I look around the familiar room. There is a knock and then Doctor Harper walks in and smiles. "time to find out the sex of the baby." I nod smiling. She turns to Chris and smiles at him, "nice to see you again Chris." he nods and walks over to stand by me as he smiles. Doctor Harper smiles and looks at me, "so you get ready and I will turn on the machine." I nod and lay down as she starts to touch buttons. I lift my shirt up some and look at her. She smiles, "so any questions? Anything you want to talk about or concerns?" I go to tell her the baby kicked when I hear chris, "the baby kicked and a lot. It likes me." I laugh and so does doctor harper. She smiles and looks at me before looking at Chris smiling, " that is great that the baby likes you and the baby will kick a lot that is a good thing." he nods smiling as she puts the gel on me and moves the wand around. " so what do you want Aubrey?" I shrug, "Is just want it healthy." she nods and looks at Chris, " what do you think she is having?" he smiles his wonderful smile, "I think a girl." she nods and hits the button and I hear the heartbeat for a few minutes before she turns it off and looks at me, "well the baby is healthy which is good." I smile at the news. She smiles and looks at me, "so do you want to know the sex of your baby?" I nod and look towards Chris who is looking at the screen. " i want to know." she nods and points at the screen, " well congratulations you are having a little girl." I smile and look at Chris who is smiling wide. Doctor Harper wipes my stomach off for me before hugging me. " I will be right back with the pictures." I smile and watch her walk away. I sit up and can't stop smiling as I look at the screen. I place a hand on my stomach and feel a tear fall down my cheek. Chris wipes it away and smiles at me. I smile and look at him, "You were right." he laughs and looks at me. " I guess I was wasn't i." I nod and he hugs me to him. I smile and when we pull away I look down at my stomach. " hey little girl." I smile and look at the door as it opens and doctor Harper smiles at me. " here's your pictures and I got you this book." I look at the book and smile, "thank you Doctor Harper." she smiles and hugs me again. " anytime sweetie I will see you again in a month." I nod and stand up and walk out of the room with chris. We walk to the car and I get in and look at my stomach as I shake my head. " I can't believe I am having a girl." he smiles and looks at me, "do you want to go look at items?" I think about it and shake my head. " nah, we can just go back to the house." he smiles and grabs my hand, "i don't care to go look with you." I smile and look at him, "can we go eat?" he laughs and nods. I start driving and pull into longhorn and smile as I park and look at him. "ready?" he nods and we get out and walk into the restaurant and I am seated almost immediately. We order our drinks and he looks around then at me. "what made you choose here?" I smile and shrug, "I was hungry and it sounded good." He nods and looks around again. I put my hand on his and smile, "it's fine. Get whatever you want." he looks at me and I smile and nod, "seriously get whatever you want." he nods and smiles at me.

We enjoy a very nice lunch and I pay with my dad's card and text him letting him know. He says it is fine. We walk back out to the car and he opens my door for me as I get in before going to his side and getting in. We drive back to my house and it is a silent but comfortable drive.

I park in my driveway and smile at chris, "thank you so much for coming with me today." he smiles and nods, "anytime. I would do anything for you." he just melts my heart and makes me smile. I lean in and kiss his cheek. I hesitate a second and pull back before grabbing my purse and looking at him, "You want to watch some movies?" he shakes his head, "I just want to curl up on the couch and possibly take a nap with you." I smile, "You read my mind."

We walk into the house and we walk upstairs right past the couch. I drop my purse on the floor and sit down on my bed and he smiles and runs at me before throwing his arm out and pulling me down on the bed with him. I am laughing uncontrollably when he leans up and smiles at me. "you look really nice today." I smile and look into those blue eyes that make me melt and I could just lose myself in. " thanks. I know I can't hide the baby like anymore and honestly I don't think I want to. I am so happy that I am having a girl and that she is healthy. I know I am young and I never wanted this but like you told me, a baby may be a surprise or shock but is never a mistake and I believe she isn't." he smiles and kisses my cheek before turning onto his side turning me with him and as soon as his hand touches me I feel my skin tingle and the baby starts kicking. " I will be right here through everything, no matter what I support you and will be there." I smile and nod as my eyes get heavy and he pulls me to him kissing my head. " I know chris, you are amazing and a great man." I kiss his chest before snuggling up to him and falling into a deep sleep with his arms around me and him falling asleep while holding me as the baby girl kicks between us.

Sorry I wanted this out earlier today but my 21st birthday was a little hectic. I will update again soon. I hope you all like it and please review.

Also someone wanted to know if I would make a story about Aubrey all grown up, is that something you guys want? I will do it if you want it. I love this story and it's characters. I can end this story the way I planned and write another that people don't have to read if they don't want to. Just let me know what you guys think about the idea.

1babyt


	33. Like i can

Mom knocks on my door and smiles at me, "I am leaving, are you going to be okay?" I nod and smile at her, "Have fun and tell Uncle Alex I say hi." She laughs and nods, "I will." I hear her walk downstairs and I look up at my ceiling sighing. Mom and Uncle Alex have spent almost every day together. Today she is going to follow him around at the hospital and be close. He is worried that she will go into labor at any moment. She is eight months and everyone is worried that at any time the baby will be here. I helped her decorate the nursery and Uncle Alex and the boys put everything together and helped paint it. The room is adorable and I can't wait to see my little sister in there. Aiden is excited as well but Aaron is a little worried about not being the baby anymore. Mom has been doing something with him every day to show he will always be her baby.

The boys are all over at Dad's today. Dad wanted to take them all out to a movie and dinner. He wanted me to come as well but I didn't even go to school today so I decided to just stay home from dinner and the movie as well. Just as I was going to bed last night the baby started to kick and wouldn't stop. I got no sleep last night and was exhausted this morning so I apologized and told Aiden I wasn't going in and he would need another ride. He put me back to bed and kissed my head telling me to get some sleep. I got a text after my nap about dad taking them all out and wanting me to come with. I received another from mom about her and Uncle Alex going to be at the hospital all night.

I get up and walk downstairs and sit on the couch putting on a show. My phone goes off and I pick it up and see my name taking over. Apparently I am trending. People are wondering if I am pregnant and neither dad nor mom will confirm or deny it. I haven't said a thing so the rumors are going crazy. It all started a few days ago when some paparazzi guy made the comment that he noticed I put weight on and wondered if I was pregnant. From that comment it has went nuts and everyone is making their assumptions about what the weight could mean and if I am pregnant then who the dad is. I place my phone down and lean back as I hear feet and turn to see mom coming down the steps. I smile, "I thought you left." She laughs and comes over and sits next to me, "I was leaving when your uncle texted and said I better not be coming in high heels and everything because I wouldn't make it an hour." I laugh knowing that she was in high heels and her skirt from work along with her silk blouse. I look at her now in her stretchy jeans and gym shoes with a regular t-shirt. My phone beeps again and I watch her face as she sees me not answer it. "Are the rumors still going?" I nod and laugh, "Can we really call them rumors if it is true?" She looks at me before laughing, "I guess not, but they don't know that and really have no business talking about it anyway." I nod and look at her, "Apparently I'm trending." She shakes her head, "I swear, I always wanted to be in the music business and I loved it and still love it but I hate this part of it all. They always get into everything and it drives me nuts." I smile and lay my hand on her stomach and feel the baby kick, "Yeah, well this little one is going to be viral when she is born." Mom laughs and places her hand on her stomach, "I really need to come up with a name." I laugh and nod, "Well, duh."

She smiles and looks at me, "How are you really doing sweetie?" I shrug and lean back into the couch, "I do miss doing a lot of things like dancing and cheering but I am excited for this little one." I place a hand on my stomach and look at her, "I wish everyone would quit talking about me like I am nothing but I guess I am use to it." She nods and smiles, "You are amazing sweetie and you can do anything. You are so much stronger than I am." I look at her and watch as she smiles, "You also have a lot of support that is backing you up and would do anything for you. You have so many people who love you and want nothing but the best for you. They all stand by you no matter what." I smile and nod, "I am lucky." She nods and laughs as she looks behind me, "Speaking of support." I turn and look at the door and see Chris standing there. Mom smiles and pushes herself up and places a hand behind her back, "I really need to go or your uncle will start to worry." She grabs her phone and smiles at me, "He is great, I have always liked him and he really cares about you Aubrey." I nod and watch her walk out the door and smile at Chris on the way before saying a hi. I stand up and he walks in and closes the door before looking behind him, "Am I interrupting something?" I shake my head, "No she was just leaving." He nods and sits down and pulls me back down onto the couch with him. He looks at me, "Are you feeling okay?" I nod and he looks at me not believing me. I laugh, "I'm okay." He looks at me again, "You weren't at school.'' I nod and laugh, "The baby kept me up all night kicking." He laughs and looks at me stomach, "I forget that she is kicking." I laugh and place a hand on my stomach, "I never get to forget, she is always kicking." He smiles, "That's good." I nod and he looks at the television as the show catches his attention.

I haven't really seen him in awhile. He is getting close to the end of football season and has been busy with having to go out of town for his games and the coach has been doing double practices. I know some of my friends don't like him but I have always liked Chris. He is amazing and I have always had a big crush on him. I don't believe the rumors that he slept with some of the cheerleaders and then never talked to them again and ignored them. Chris has dated a few girls, I have to admit I always thought it would be more with the way he looks and being the star of the football team but he has only dated a few girls and he is still friends with them. He is so sweet and caring and I just don't believe the rumors about him because I know him.

He turns to me and smiles, "I actually came over to check on you but to also ask you for a favor." I smile and turn slightly, "Okay." He looks at his hands and then at me, "Will you come to one of my games? You use to always come and this year you haven't been to one and they are almost over." I smile and nod, "I will come to your game." He smiles and nods, "I can bring you onto the field with the cheerleaders and the team if you want?" I smile, "I am fine in the stands." He smiles, "Okay, I will talk to coach and thank you." He hugs me and I smile as I hug him back, "Of course, after everything you did for me, how could I not?" I watch him smile and kiss my cheek leaving my skin tingling. "We only have two games left." I nod and watch him lean back, "Your house is quiet, is no one here?" I shake my head and he looks around, "Do you want me to stay? I can make something to eat." I smile and lay my head on his shoulder, "I would love that." He smiles and kisses my head before standing up, "Do you want to help?" I shake my head, "Nah." He laughs and walks into the kitchen and I hear things opening and closing before I hear, "I got it, food will be ready soon." I smile and lean into the couch, "Sounds good." I hear my phone ring and I pick it up hearing the ring tone for my mom. "Yes?" I hear her laugh, "I was calling to see if you want me to order you food and get it sent to the house." I shake my head, "Nah, Chris is cooking." She laughs again, "Okay then." I smile, "How is it going there?" I hear my uncle in the background and then my mom laugh, "It's so much fun. The kids are adorable and some of the older ones are having us sing and I am just having a blast." I smile at hearing how happy my mom sounds. I hear her laugh and yell into the phone, "Alex if you do not quit tickling me I will tell Rebecca on you." I hear him laugh and say, "You win." I laugh, "What is going on over there?" She laughs, "Sorry sweetie. Rebecca is the head nurse and she basically runs everything. She is so nice and your Uncle Alex won't leave me alone and so I have to keep treating to get Rebecca on him." I laugh and hear Chris, "Dinner is done." I smile and speak into the phone, "Sound's like you are having fun mom. Enjoy yourself and don't forget to take it easy." I hear her laugh, "Shouldn't I be telling you that?" I laugh and see Chris walk in with the plates and set them on the table before going to get drinks. "I am doing fine. The dinner is done so I am going to eat but seriously mom have fun." I hear her laugh, "I am baby. Be careful and enjoy dinner. I love you. Good night." I smile, "Goodnight I love you too." I hang up as I hear her yelling at Uncle Alex again but laughing while she does it.

Chris sits the drinks on the table before sitting down, "Who was that?" I laugh as I place the phone down, "Mom was wondering if I wanted her to order food." He laughs and holds out a plate for me, "Yeah that would have been good except I cooked." I laugh and nod as I take the plate from him and take a bite. "You are such a good cook." He laughs and shrugs, "I like to cook and it took me a little bit to get this good." I shake my head, "You could become a cook." He shakes his head, "I love to cook but I want to help people." I watch him eat and all he has ever mentioned was wanting to be a doctor. "Have you ever thought about doing anything besides a doctor?" He looks at me and takes a drink before nodding, "I did think about being a cop for awhile and even a firefighter." I smile at the thought of him as a firefighter. "But since I was little after the firefighter thought came wanting to be a doctor because of what they can do and how they can help people." He looks at me, "You still want to go into the music business?" I shrug and sigh, "I always wanted to. I love to sing and dance and I am good at it. Writing songs is so easy for me and I love to do it…" I place a hand on my stomach and look at it, "But I don't know. Since I got pregnant all I can think about is wanting this little baby to not have to worry about tours and me not being home. I want to be there for her." He nods, "I get it." I nod and look around before finishing my food and placing the plate on the table, "I just don't know anymore. I am going to have this little thing that is going to be helpless and rely on me to be there for her and help her. I love Hanna and she is amazing but I don't think I want that for her. I know I will have to do some type of day care but I want to be the one to raise her and be there for all those little moments." He places a hand on mine and smiles, "I understand and I think you are thinking and doing things that most people would not be able to do. You are doing amazing and you will be an amazing mom." I smile and lean in and kiss his cheek, "Thank you." He smiles and nods before standing up and grabbing the plates and I hear the dishwasher a minute later.

He comes back and smiles at me before sitting down next to me. I place my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me and holds him to me as we watch a show. I can be with Chris and not have to talk or anything and feel so comfortable with him. He has always been my best friend and the best support I could ask for.

I feel him kiss my head as he rubs small circles on my back. The baby is kicking like crazy and it kind of makes me laugh. It's like she knows when he is near or when he is touching me. He laughs and looks at me, "She kicks a lot doesn't she?" I nod and he laughs, "Have you looked at names?" I shake my head, "Not really. I mean I have looked at Melody, Chloe, Lauren, Sophie and Nicole." He nods, "They all sound nice." I nod, "There are so many names." He laughs and smiles, "Yeah but you could always name her after you see her." I nod, "I thought about that too." He laughs and kisses my head, "I was just wondering because I feel bad that I keep calling the baby, she and her and little one." I laugh and nod, "Me too." He smiles and turns to me slightly, "Okay, how about I start calling her baby girl until you come up with a name?" I smile and nod, "That sounds nice." He smiles, "Finally I call you something beside she and little one." I smile and watch him smile at me. "Do you want me to go so you can get some sleep?" I shake my head, "I don't want to be alone." He nods and stands up and puts his hand out to me. I put my hand in his and he pulls me up and walks with me upstairs and into my room. I am still in my baggy shirt and shorts so I climb back into bed and he climbs in next to me and covers us up.

I turn onto my side and he kisses my head, "Night Aubrey." I smile, "Night Chris." I feel his arm go around me and he hesitantly places his hand on my hip. I don't move and after a minute he lays it more firmly on my hip and kisses my hair. I feel the baby kicking and smile as he moves his hand from my hip and places it on my stomach. As soon as his hand touches my stomach I receive a sharp kick and then he makes a hush sound and the kicks stop. I look amazed at him with his eyes closed and his hand on my stomach and the baby no longer kicking. Closing my eyes I feel sleep taking over.

I wake up to noise and sit up and look around. I see Chris in the corner playing with my guitar. I smile and watch him working on it. "Since when do you play?" He turns to me and laughs, "I pick up quickly and learned from watching you and your brothers." I watch him play something and then turn to me smiling, "What are you doing up?" I smile, "What are you doing up?" He laughs, "I woke up to your mom coming home and couldn't go back to sleep." I look at the clock and realize that it is early or late depending on how you look at the time.

I move and see him putting something aside. "Were you writing something?" He nods, "Yeah." I smile, "Can I hear?" He shakes his head smiling, "No, sorry." I laugh and lay back down, "Fine." I smile and look at him, "Go to sleep." He laughs and shakes his head, "Nah, you go back to sleep though." I laugh and lay back down closing my eyes feeling tired.

I can't fall asleep though but I lay here in the bed and keep my eyes closed hoping to fall asleep. I hear the guitar start to play and hear him start to sing. He doesn't sing much but he is a great singer and I love to hear him sing. I listen to the words that he is singing.

 _He could be a sinner, or a gentleman  
He could be a preacher when your soul is damned  
He could be a lawyer on a witness stand  
But he'll never love you like I can, can_

 _He could be a stranger you gave a second glance  
He could be a trophy of a one night stand  
He could have your humour, but I don't understand  
'Cause he'll never love you like I can, can, can_

 _Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?  
When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul  
There may be lovers who hold out their hands  
But they'll never love you like I can, can, can  
They'll never love you like I can, can_

 _A chance encounter of circumstance  
Maybe he's a mantra keeps your mind entranced  
He could be the silence in this mayhem, but then again  
He'll never love you like I can, can, can_

 _Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?  
When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul  
There may be lovers who hold out their hands  
But they'll never love you like I can, can, can  
They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

 _They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

 _We both have demons, that we can't stand  
I love your demons, like devils can  
If you're self-seeking an honest man  
Then stop deceiving,  
Lord, please_

 _Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?  
When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul  
There may be lovers who hold out their hands  
But they'll never love you like I can, can, can  
They'll never love you like I can, can, can  
They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

I wipe at the tears that fell. The song is great. He is good at the guitar and he wrote a great song. I wipe at the last of the tears as I hear him put the guitar down and close a notebook. I hear his feet moving across the floor and then I hear him get in bed. I feel him kiss my hair before putting an arm around me and holding me to him with my back to his front. I feel his breath on my neck and fight the urge to shutter. I close my eyes tighter and force myself to fall asleep wondering who the song is about.

 **I love this story and I try to update it a lot. I do not write these updates before hand. When these are getting posted it is because I just wrote it and posted it. I update this story more than my others because I know how much the people wait for this update and love it. I do not blame my updates on anything and I have been updating like every other day. I try to update everyday but sometimes I can't. so if anyone has any problems with how much I update then I am sorry and I don't want to sound rude but you don't have to read my story.**

 **I update as much and as fast as I can. It is not always school that gets in the way but I do have other things I have to do and I do have a life as well. Again if** **you think I am updating too slow then I am sorry and I try not to but if you don't like it then you don't have to read my story.**

 **Thank you, hope you like the update. Please review.**

 **1babyt**


	34. All comes out

I walk into school and look around as everyone seems to be staring at me. Walking to my locker I ignore everyone. i open it up and take a deep breath as act like i am looking for something. i feel someone behind me and sigh before turning and seeing Becca standing there. i smile at her and she looks conflicted. "Is it true?" I look at her confused, "Is what true?" She sighs and runs a hand through her hair as she looks around. She goes to say something and then licks her lips and looks around again before looking at me and sighing,"Are you pregnant?" I feel my world come crashing down. i feel my stomach drop and my breathing shorten. i stare at her not knowing what to say but knowing that it has finally came out and i'm not ready. I sigh and slightly nod and she runs a hand through her hair, "Why didn't you tell me?" i shrug, "how was i supposed to?" She looks at me and shakes her head, "I hate that i had to find out from the rumors." I look at her , "What rumors?" She looks at me shocked and then sighs again, "Everyone has noticed the weight gain and started coming up with stories as to how it happened. i paid no attention because everyone gains some weight here and there. it wasn't until the latest rumor started that it all started to make sense. someone apparently seen you out and noticed a bump and apparently got a i heard that it all started to make sense, you not dressing the way you normally would,you not hanging out or dancing around, the weight gain and you always seem to be busy and not in the lunchroom anymore." i sigh and watch as she looks around, "That is why everyone is looking at you, they want to see if it is true."

i look around and see everyone whispering and staring at me. i look at her and she puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles at me,"So first i love you and i support you no matter what girly. i just want you to be happy. We need to talk but here is not the time." I nod and watch as she leans in and kisses my cheek. When she steps back i see a former cheerleader teammate walk up and hug me. She pulls back and smiles, "If the rumors are true then fuck the people for talking about something that is none of their business and if they aren't then fuck the people for talking shit. You are awesome and i love you no matter what." She kisses my cheek and walks away leaving me staring after her confused. Becca smiles and laughs, "some people support you no matter what, some people are mad and are talking like crazy about it and others don't care either way." i nod and see Chris walk through the door with his friends who are talking and laughing about something. i turn and see Aiden walking down the hallway to me. he stops in front of me silently asking if i am doing okay, i shrug and sigh. "I am going to go home." He nods and Becca looks at me, "Why?" i sigh and close my locker, "I can't do this today, just not today." i turn and walk down the hallway with everyone whispering and staring.

i walk straight out to my car and start it up and pull out of the spot without taking a second glance at the school or thinking twice about it.

i pull into my driveway and park the car before getting out and going inside. i received a text as soon as i sit on the couch.

 _aiden told me what is going on? Are you okay? Do i need to come home sweetie?_

sighing i write my mom back a quick i'm fine. i lay down on the couch and close my eyes letting everything slip away as i go to sleep.

i wake up to the door closing and i look over to see Aiden walk in. He sees me and smiles, "How are you doing?" i shrug, "Well right now it's only rumors which i have been hearing and seeing for weeks but knowing that i now have to come out just makes it so much harder." He sits next to me and pulls me to him, "Candace wants to know if she can come over and talk to you later. She heard about everything going on and felt so bad." i nod and smile, "Sounds great." He smiles and kisses my head, "She also said something about shopping." I laugh and he smiles at me, "We are all here for you Aubs and anyone who isn't then they never were in the first place and forget about them." i smile and lean my head on his shoulder as he rubs my back, "You are the perfect brother." he laughs and kisses my head,"Oh trust me, i know."i laugh and pull away, "Just don't tell the others i said that." he looks at me shocked, "like i would do something like that." i laugh and see Adam and Asher walk in a minute later. they look at me and come over. Adam hugs me and then Asher. Adam looks at me,"So are you going to come out now?" i nod, "Yeah, i couldn't hide it much longer anyway." Asher looks at me and sighs, "Are you ever going to tell us who the father is?" i shake my head, "It doesn't matter." he nods and turns and walks away. Adam looks at me, "Are you sure you are ready for this?"I smile and shake my head, "No but i don't really have a choice." he laughs and nods before kissing my cheek and walking to his room.

Aiden goes to say something when a knock is heard at the door. Aiden laughs and gets up. he walks over to answer and i hear a squeal and then mumbles. i turn and see Candace there and Aiden smiling wide. i turn back around as they lean in to kiss. After a few seconds i hear feet and then another squeal. i feel arms go around me and i smile as i hug her back, "Hi Candace." She smiles and pulls back, "Hey Aubrey. I couldn't wait to get here, i hope you don't mind?" I laugh and shake my head, "Not at all." She is making me forget everything and she always makes me smile and laugh and just have a fun time. i have to admit i love Candace. She smiles and grabs my hands pulling me up, "Well, i think we should go have a great time and let everyone say whatever they want and then turn around and prove that they may be right but you still rule." i laugh and nod,"Sure, should i change?" She shakes her head, "Nope." She kisses Aiden and pulls me out with her to her Range Rover. i get in and buckle up. i watch as she slips her sunglasses on and smiles at me, "Let's go have fun." I smile and nod as she backs the car out and starts to drive.

i look around as we pull into a strip mall. She smiles at me, "Let's Get our nails done." i haven't done my nails in so long. i smile wide and nod as i get out of the car and follow her into the store. we are taken back immediately and Candace smiles at me, "We both want a set done and a pedicure." They nod and i pick out the color for my toes while i am sat in a chair and my feet start getting cleaned while another lady starts on my finger nails.

i turn to Candace when the lady starts on my toes,"Thanks, i really needed this." She smiles at me, "No problem sweetie but we are nowhere near done." I leave it at that as we sit back and enjoy getting our nails done and just relax.

Candace paid against me saying i should pay. We walk back out to the car and i get back in and buckle back up as she puts her sunglasses back on and backs out and starts driving towards the mall as she turns on the radio.

She pulls into the mall and gets out. i get out and she laces her arm with mine as we walk into the mall."I was thinking since we don't have to hide the little one anymore that we should shop for you." I smile and shrug, "Sounds fun." She smiles, "Let's start shopping for new clothes." I smile as she grabs my hand and pulls me into the store.

After two hours of shopping i turn to Candace, "Can we get something to eat?" She smiles and nods, "Of course." I smile as she grabs my hand and we walk out of the store and to the food court. i look around trying to decide what to eat when my mouth starts watering over wanting a pretzel. She laughs and pulls me to the counter where we order two drinks and two pretzels. i was able to pay this time and we grab the food and sit at a table. i place the bags on the floor next to me and start to eat. When i am done i smile at Candace, "i really like the clothes." She smiles and takes a drink from her soda, "I'm glad. I want to hit a few more stores with you before we end the day." i nod, "I am having the greatest time." She pats my hand and smiles wide, "Good because i am too." She grabs our trash and throws it out before grabbing some of my bags and hers. i grab the remaining bags and walk with her into another store where we start shopping again.

After another two hours i don't think i could carry anymore bags. Candace laces her arm with mine and smiles,"Let's take these to the car and then head to the last place before dinner." i agree and we start walking to her car. we place the bags in her car and get in. she drives us away and we arrive at another strip mall by my house. i walk with her into a store and i realize it is a hair salon. i look at her and i smile, "Really?" She nods and a lady comes walking over and kisses her cheek, "Aubrey this is Clare and she is amazing and is going to take good care of you." i smile and we all walk back and i am sat in a chair. Clare looks at me, "What can i do for you?" I shrug, "I don't know." I turn to Candace and she smiles, "Do you trust me?" I look at her in her tight jeans and tank top with her hair styled amazing and i realize that i have no reason not to. i fully trust her. i nod smiling, "Yes." She smiles and starts telling Clare what to do. i am turned around to face Clare so i can't see myself and i feel my hair being brushed and cut.

i see Candace smiling at me the whole time. i am turned around an hour later and i see my hair was cut some and layered and i have to admit i really like didn't really cut it but they made it look like i did so much more to it than i did. i smile and hug Candace, "Thank you." She smiles and i get up and hug Clare, "Thank you, i love it." She smiles and hugs me back,"You're looks good." I smile and start to move my fingers through my hair. Candace and i leave and get in the car as she smiles at me. She starts the car and smiles, "It really does look amazing." I smile,"Thank you for doing all of this today." She smiles, "You are welcome." She starts to drive to a restaurant. "Aubrey, i wanted to get you out today to mainly get your mind off everything and i love to shop." i smile and she laughs, "But i really wanted to talk to you and see how everything is going." I shrug, "I'm doing good. She kicks a lot but in a way i can't help but smile everytime she kicks. i wasn't ready to tell everyone yet but i knew this time would be coming soon and i think i will feel better once i can quit worrying about what i am wearing and if she is hidden." She nods and pulls into a mexican restaurant. "Is this okay? If not we can go somewhere else." i smile, "This sounds good." She nods and we get out and walk into the restaurant and start to make our food. After she insisted on paying we sit down and the conversation comes back smoothly.

"So have you thought of any names?" I shake my head as i take a drink, "I have been coming up with names but none seem to want to work. Chris said i could always wait until i see her." She nods,"Yeah a lot of people do that. Chris huh? What is up with that?" I shrug and look at her, "What do you mean?" she smiles and looks at me as she shakes her head, "Nothing just Aiden mentioned that he comes over a lot, he goes to all of your appointments with you and seems to always be there if you need him." I laugh and shake my head, "He's not the father if that is what you are thinking." She shakes her head,"I didn't think that but who is it?"I shake my head, "It doesn't matter. He doesn't want the baby and i don't even want to think about him anymore." She nods and looks around,"So Chris?"I laugh, "Just tell me what you are thinking?" She laughs and nods, "Okay, so are you two together or what?" I laugh and shake my head, "No he is just a really good friend who i have known for years. i use to have such a huge crush on him though when we were younger." She nods and smiles, "He seems really nice."I nod, "He is." We take a short break from the talking and then a girl comes over and smiles, "You're Aubrey Moon, right?" I nod and she smiles as she flips her hair behind her, "So do you think i have a chance with your dad since your mom and him is done?" I look at her shocked. "What?" She sighs, "Since your mom is so obviously dating Alex, duh." i nod and smile as i stand up, "Yeah you know what, my bad. i totally forgot that my mom is not dating my UNCLE Alex while still married to my dad. Yeah i forgot that my mom must be a total slut like you." i grab my food and turn on my heel and walk out the door. i hear heels behind me and and then an arm is laced with mine, "I like you fiesty." I laugh and she smiles at me,"Oh i slapped the bitch for you." I laugh harder and she starts to laugh with me. i really like Candace. Everything is so easy with her and she doesn't judge or talk behind peoples back.

I wake up and shower before dressing in my new clothes from yesterday. After Candace dropped me off and helped me get my bags to my room she sat with me and we talked for hours while we put the clothes away and just enjoyed hanging out. Aiden took her away after an hour and she told me goodnight before she left. I didn't hear from Chris but Aiden gave me a note he left with him that says he heard the rumors and he is there for me.

i look in the mirror at my stretchy jeans that don't look it and my tank top that shows off my small bump.i put on my white leather jacket and put on my black booties that Candace picked out. i run a brush through my hair and leave it down as it looks really good today. i put on some makeup and smile at the final result before grabbing my new coach purse.

i walk downstairs and Aiden looks shocked, "You do realize the bump is…" i nod, "Yep, i figured what better way to announce it then to show her off. Candace agreed and i am down trying to hide my bump and my baby girl." Aiden nods and smiles as he hugs me,"Well you look great and i am right there with you." Adam and Asher have the same response when they see me. Mom walks down the steps last and smiles, "Oh Aubrey, you look beautiful." i smile and she kisses my head, "Are you ready for this?" I nod with a smile on my face, "Yeah i am. I am not ashamed and i shouldn't hide her anymore." She smiles and kisses my head one more time. "I will have my phone on if you need anything." i nod, "Are you going to be with Uncle Alex again?" She nods, "Yeah but i don't know how long, your dad thinks we should meet up and i agreed to meet him, if he gets an appointment with a therapist." I nod and she smiles, "AARON!" i laugh and see him come running down the hallway with his backpack on that is bigger than him. he smiles and hugs me before placing his hand on my stomach. "You're showing your bump off?"I nod and bend down some, "Yeah i am, what do you think?" He smiles, "I think it is great." i smile and kiss his head, "Have a great day buddy." he smiles and runs off with mom. i hear a horn and then the other two run out the door a minute later.

i turn to Aiden to ask if he is riding with me when i hear another horn, "Sorry Aubs, Candace is taking me and picking me up today but i will be right inside the doors when you get there. i will be supporting you." I nod and watch him leave. i take a deep breath and grab my keys and walk outside and lock the door. i unlock my car as i start down the small steps and start heading to my car when i see Chris and smile, "Hey." He smiles and walks across the small lawn and stares at me shocked when he sees me showing off my bump.i smile and he nods, "You're doing it today?" I nod, "Yeah." He smiles and hugs me, "I will be there for you, you know that."I nod, "I know."He looks at me and then his car, "I can walk through the doors with you if you want?"I shake my head, "I am fine but thank you."He kisses my cheek, "You look beautiful." i smile and feel my cheeks heat up, "Thanks." He backs up some to his car, "I think it has something to do with your glow." i laugh and shake my head as i open my door and place the bag inside, "Meet you at school, weirdo." He laughs and i hear him pull out of the driveway as i get in my car.i drive to school and park my car. i take a deep breath and look at the school one time before grabbing my bag, "This is it."

I walk through the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. i walk down the sidewalk and receive a few shocked stares as i keep my head up and i walk like i don't care. i reach the door and i take a breath before opening the door and walk through. i hear the hall go quiet as i walk down the hallway and receive shocked stares as i walk through the hall as i pass people they start to whisper. i keep walking and then i feel someone walk with me and i look to the side to see Aiden who smiles at me. i keep walking and then i see my other brothers join and i feel so much better about this. Becca is at my locker smiling. i walk closer and feel someone wrap their arm around me. i look to the side and see Chris smile at me. i smile back at him and when i reach my locker Becca hugs me. "You look so cute." I smile and she starts talking away as i look around and see people taking pictures and whispering. i sigh and Chris smiles, "You did so good." I smile and go to say something when i see Steph walk up.i go to say something but she shakes her head, "I thought they were false but…" She shakes her head, "You are just like your mom." She walks away and i follow her with a shocked face, "What the hell just happened?" Becca puts her arm around me,"It's going to be a long day baby." I laugh at the pun and smile, "I love you Becca." She smiles and nods, "i know."

The day has been so long. i have received some harsh comments and it has been a little tough but i have such great friends and family. Some of my friends apparently can't be associated with me anymore or they just don't want to be around me at all. I have my few that are sticking by me and are asking questions that i am happy to answer. Chris has stayed by me the best he can.

We have one class left. i am walking down the hallway to the class alone for the first time today when i hear a girl, "Yeah i bet Chris slept with her and now feels guilty because of the baby so he is staying with her." i turn the corner and look at them, "I never slept with Chris. You can talk shit all you want but you have no idea what you are talking about and are just starting stupid rumors." i walk past them and to the class. i walk in and walk the last of my teachers go into shock like all of my others before regaining her composure. i sit down and just wait for the class to end.

i am tapped on the shoulder half-way through class and when i turn a note is put on my desk. i open it up sighing and crumple it up when i read,

 _Is the baby going to be fucked up? i mean since the father is your brother and you just don't want to admit it._

i turn back to the teacher and ignore the comment when another is placed on my desk,

 _Was Chris half as good as they say?_

I crumple it up as well and count down the minutes until class ends when i receive more notes.

 _You look fat, don't use an excuse of a baby for gaining weight._

 _Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be getting rid of it? Why would you keep it?_

 _Chris looks miserable, you are ruining his life because you are being a selfish bitch._

 _Just admit you are a slut and don't know who the father is._

 _If our team loses because you couldn't keep your legs closed, they will be trouble._

i ignore all of them. They are just being stupid and don't know what they are saying. I won't say they don't hurt to see those words written but i ignore it.

the class ends in about ten minutes when another note is placed on my desk. i don't have to open it because the words are right in front of me.

 _Your baby is going to be a ugly bastard and it's all your fault for being a slut and not getting rid of the mistake._

Getting up i grab my bag and walk to the door and walk right out it with my teacher telling me to come back. i can ignore all the rumors and hate to me but they don't need to talk about my baby. She is innocent in all of this.

i walk down the hallway ready to throw my book in my locker and go home. i turn a corner and am about to turn onto the hallway leading to my locker when i feel a hand grab my wrist and turn me to face them. i slap them across the face and he smiles, "Nice to see your still feisty babe." i shake my head and pull my arm free, "What could you possibly want?" He shrugs, "I have to admit you look hot pregnant." I look at him, "Hmm, glad to know." He looks at me, "Just remember to leave my name out of all of this." I cross my arms, "How many goddamn times do i have to tell you, i want nothing to do with you and i don't want anyone to know because hell i wish i didn't even know it was yours." He is pissed but i don't care because i am too. "You can quit grabbing me and telling me the same goddamn thing because hell will freeze over before anyone finds out the truth." He grabs my wrist again fuming and i slap him again and go to pull myself free when i hear, "Let her go."I see Chris walking towards us and Jacob turns to him, "No surprise that you would show up." Chris shakes his head as i step back, "Why would that be?" Jacob laughs,"This doesn't even concern you." Chris smiles and crosses his arms staring Jacob down, "How would you possibly know that?" It fazes Jacob a lot and he starts to mumble and look around before looking at me. Chris turns him back around to face him, " Leave her alone. You wanted nothing to do with her or the baby so you have no reason to keep bugging her and intervening in her life. you lost that right. Leave now or i will beat the shit out of you again." Jacob leaves clenching his jaw and mumbling.

Chris walks over to me,"Are you okay?" I nod, "I'm fine." He nods and looks at me,"Why did you walk out of class?" I shake my head, "I can take people starting rumors and calling me names and saying stupid shit but when they start talking about her…" He nods and puts his arm around me and start walking with me down the hallway.i put my book in my locker and close it before turning to him, "Thanks for everything." he shrugs, "It was no problem." he starts to walk me to the door when i look at him, "Don't you have practice?" He shakes his head, "No, he is giving us the day off since we have a game tonight." it then dawns on me that i was suppose to come to his game. i stop and look at him, "Do i have to come?" He smiles,"You don't have to do anything but i would appreciate it." i sigh and know i will go. i would do anything for this guy and he has done so much for me, how could i not? "i will go." He smiles and wraps his arm back around me as we walk outside and he sits me on a bench.

he looks at me, "I figured we could wait a few minutes." i nod and lay my head on his shoulder as he rubs my arm up and down."Has it been that bad today?" I shrug, "I guess it could have been worse." he nods and then my phone starts going off. i pull it out of my purse and see my phone blowing up with the notification that my parents are split up and were seen at therapy. Another mentions that my mother has been talking with a lawyer about divorce. i sigh and look at him as he sees them too, "Sorry." I shrug, "It was bound to come out." He kisses my head and nods. "Still sorry." My phone beeps again and it shows a picture of my mom and uncle Alex and they seem like they are about to kiss but she told me this story and that they were bending down to get something at the same time and then she stood up and he got it. He sighs, "More rumors?" I nod and he sighs, "Did i tell you i like the new hair and clothes?" I laugh and shake my head,"Oh really? Normally you tell me you like the sweats." He laughs, "It's just more you that way." i see people filing out and look at him, "When is the game?" he shrugs, "Couple hours after school ends." i nod and look at him, "Should i go change?" He shakes his head,"i'd rather you stay here with me and keep me company." I laugh and nod, "Sounds good."

He helps me up and we walk around the school to the field. We walk up a few bleachers and then sit down. he wraps his arm around me and looks out at the field, "I can't believe i only have a few more games this year." I nod and look up at him, "yeah, then you will be a senior." he laughs and nods, "Sounds so weird." He looks at me, "Are you going to join the cheerleaders after baby girl?" i smile at the nickname he gave is kicking and i smile as i place my hand there for a second, "I don't know. i love it but i don't think i will have the time." He nods and we sit in quiet for awhile.

Aiden shows up later and holds out a bag. "mom sent me to get food." I laugh and take the bag and see double. I hold the bag out to Chris and he grabs out some fries and a burger before starting to eat. I eat some of my chicken wrap and fries. I look at Aiden and smile, "thank you." he nods and looks around, "doesn't the game start soon?" chris nods, "yeah but no one shows up for like another half hour." Aiden nods and sits down. I look at him and he shrugs, "what?" I laugh, "did you forget drinks? He cussed and stands up, "be right back." I laugh as he walks down the stands and is back within a few minutes. "that was quick?" he laughs and sits back down next to me, "I left them outside the gate." I laugh and hug him. " thanks so much aiden." he nods and kisses my head, "anytime."

We all sit there eating for a few minutes until Aidens phone rings and he smiles, "gotta go. Candace is here." I smile at how happy he gets talking about her. "tell her I said hi." he nods and practically runs down the stands. Chris laughs next to me as we finish our food. He stands up and helps me up. We walk down the stands and throw the trash away.

He looks at his phone then me, "come with me." he grabs my hand and we walk onto the field and down the hallway and into the locker room. I look around and laugh, "really?" he laughs and opens a locker, "here put your stuff in here and just wait while I change." I nod and watch as he grabs his stuff and walks away. I sit on the bench and see inside the locker that it is his. He has a picture up of me and him from freshman year. I have my sunglasses on and my hair flowing out and he is behind me smiling as I pucker my lips and act like I'm going to kiss his cheek. I remember having so much fun that day. " I had fun that day." I turn and see Chris changed and ready to play besides his helmet and pads. I smile and nod, " me too."

I look around and notice no one coming in yet, "Why is noone here yet?" He shrugs, "I'm normally always first." i nod and lean against him and feel a slight chill. He looks at me, "You cold?" i nod and watch as he reaches into his locker and hands me his jacket. i shake my head, "I can't." he laughs and sits down with it before throwing it over my shoulders, "Your cold and i have a jacket i can't wear, just wear it." I laugh and nod, "Okay." I put my arms through the sleeve and i realize almost immediately how warm this jacket is. i also smell the familiar scent of Chris all over it. He looks at me and fixes it, "There. it fits perfect." I smile and look up into his eyes and feel myself getting lost in them when i finally start to hear noise. We are still looking at each other when i hear, "Chris man, we are so late...My bad." I turn and see his friend and smile, "Hi." he smiles and nods, "Hi." I stand up, "So i will just be outside then." Chris comes over and walks with me, "You don't have to be in the stands, i know you are having it hard and it would hard for you up there with everyone. I can ask coach but he loves you and i know he won't care if you hang on the field with the players on the bench and the cheerleaders." I nod, "Okay." I smile and kiss his cheek, "Thank you." He nods, "I will be out in twenty minutes if you want to go wait or sit with the cheerleaders who are probably already out there." I nod and smile again, "Knock em dead tonight." i turn and walk back out onto the field and i see people filling the stands. i walk over to the cheerleaders and smile as they turn to me. i hope they are not going to start too. Almost all run and hug me at once. i smile and hug the ones i can back. I smile and look around, "Care if i hang with you?" They all shake their heads smiling except a few but oh well atleast my old team still likes me.

i sit and watch as they run through some things and start to get the crowd up and cheering. Soon enough the teams are called out and i see Chris come out smiling. He puts his helmet on and soon they are on the field and the game is on. i pay attention some before watching the cheerleaders for a few minutes. i turn back to the field and watch as the plays are being run and we are winning. Next thing i know it is half time and Chris comes over and grabs his bottle. "How are you doing?" i shrug,"Not bad. I'm actually having fun and the game just seems to be flying by." He laugh and looks at the entrance to the locker room. "I will be back in just a few." I nod and watch him go as i sit on the bench and watch the cheerleaders perform.

They did amazing and i really miss being able to do all of that. i watch as the teams come back out and start the second half. This time the other team is fighting dirty and our team is getting hurt. Chris is pulled out and is sitting on the bench pissed at being pulled out of the game. "Are you okay?" He nods, "I don't understand why i was pulled out." i sit next to him and see a busted lip and bruise forming, "Because you already got hurt and you know coach won't risk you."He sighs but nods as we watch the last few minutes of the game. The other quarterback gets hurt bad and coach turns back to Chris, "Get in." Chris smiles and runs back onto the field as the Tim is being carried off the field. i watch as the ball is hiked and Chris throws it to Mark and he runs it before throwing it back to Chris who was able to run to the end zone. Chris catches the ball and runs into the zone winning us the game and the last of the points.

Everyone screams and runs at him. I stay in my spot watching as he is lifted up and carried for a second. He smiles and i watch as everyone starts to leave the stands. i feel arms go around me and pick me up. i am spun and squeal. i am placed down and turned around. He smiles and kisses my cheek, " I never win the last of the points." I smile and hug him,"Congrats on the win and last points." He smiles wide and puts his arm around me as we walk to the entrance of the locker room. He kisses my cheek, "Wait here." i nod and watch him enter. i lean against the wall and close my eyes feeling how tired i am. the baby kicks and i smile and place my hand on my stomach. i see chris walking out with my bag and his and he is wet. "How did you shower and change that quick?" He laughs, "Lots of practice.' I laugh and he puts his arm around me as we walk to the parking lot. i see his car but he walks me to mine. he places my bag in the car and kisses my cheek, "See you at our houses." I laugh and nod as i get in. i watch as he walks to his car and gets in. within seconds he is pulling out of the parking lot. i back out and start to pull out of the parking lot a few seconds after him.

i am almost home when i feel myself yawning more. i shake my head and look at the road. i can see i am literally probably two minutes from my house. i stop at a red light and wait for it to turn green. i look around and see the businesses closing. i see the light turn green and i hit the gas and start moving again.

next thing i know i feel the car hit something and i feel something on my face and my head goes dizzy for a minute. i get out of the car and look and see i hit a pole. i look and see my front end completly messed up. "Fuck, dad is going to kill me." I start to feel dizzy again and i hear nosie and see light coming my way. i feel someone sit me down and i hear something but i can't hear what they are saying. i look at them and feel my eyes goes blurry before everything goes black.

 **Okay i update as much as i can. I do not update everyday or even every other day, i never promised to. If i do update every day or every other day it is because i have free time and i really want to write and get an update out. I love seeing when people say "Update soon." "Can't wait, please update ASAP." "Update quick, please. i can't wait." If you are going to argue that i don't respect or love my readers then you don't know me or anything about me and how i feel. i love every single person who reads my story and takes time out of their day to read an update. I have never lied to my readers and i never will.i am a very open person.**

 **I said i was updating like every other day because i was, i never promised an update everyday or every other day. I DO PROMISE an update ATLEAST ONCE A WEEK. That is all i ever promised and all i ever will as to not disappoint. i do update more then once a week almost all the time but don't count on it and don't hold me to it because i can't and won't promise that. i will and do promise atleast one update a week. If you have any problems with how fast i update or that i don't update enough then i am sorry but you can quit reading my story if it bothers you that much.**

 **For everyone who loves this story and never argues about updates and how i am disappointing my readers then please enjoy this chapter. i hope you like it,i have been working on it for days. i wanted a long chapter. Also if you have any names for the baby girls in the story, let me know. i would love input.**

 **thanks**

 **1babyt**


	35. Hospital and worried

I am sitting on the couch texting Candace when my mom comes around the corner looking pale with the phone in her hands. "Mom, are you okay?" I stand up when she doesn't answer me. i grab her shoulders and look her over, "Is it the baby? Is she coming?" She shakes her head and i grab her phone from her hand and open it up and see that Aubrey called. i call back and hear someone answer but it's not Aubrey. "Who is this? Why are you answering my sister's phone?" i hear noise in the background and then, "This is detective Angelo and your sister was in an accident. She is being taken to the hospital but seems fine." i nod and realize now why my mom is the way she is, "Which hospital?" They tell me and i hang up and grab the keys and grab my mom's hand, "Come on." She follows and i place her in the passenger seat and get in the driver's seat. Man, i hope i don't get pulled over. i don't have my license yet. I see Chris getting out of his car and looks at me confused, "What are you doing Aiden?" I sigh and yell out the window as i fix my seat, "Aubrey was in an accident she is being taken to Alex's hospital." The seat is fixed and i put the car in reverse and back out and start down the road and to the hospital. i grab my phone and hit dad's number. i hear it go through the speaker and i pull up to a red light. "Aiden, what's wrong? Is it your mom? Is she okay? Is the baby coming?" I sigh and turn onto the street leading to the hospital,"Aubrey was in an accident, i am driving mom there now. She was taken to Uncle Alex's hospital." i hang up as i pull into the parking lot and try to remember how to park.i see two empty parking lots and park before getting out. i walk over and help mom out and walk with her into the room and look around before spotting a nurse. i walk up and she smiles, "Hey Ally." Mom just nods and she looks at me, "You must be her son, is she okay? Is the baby coming?" I shake my head, "My sister Aubrey Moon was brought here." She types something in then her face goes shocked, "Wow, she was. Follow grabs her phone and types something in and we follow behind her.

We turn a corner and i see Uncle Alex walking this see's us and mom runs over to him and he wraps her in his arms and looks at me, "Did you drive here?"I nod, "I didn't know what else to do." He nods and the nurse looks between us, "She's in here. The doctor is with her now." She turns and walks away and i look between mom and Uncle Alex, should they go in? Should we all wait? We stand there a minute when we hear feet moving toward us and we turn and see dad walking fast down the hallway. He spots us and looks at the door, "Is she okay? What happened? Does anyone know anything yet?" Mom shakes her head and Alex shrugs, "I was just paged and got here when they did. The doctor is in there now." He nods and we watch as the door starts to open. we see a older man walk out and smiles and put his hand out to shake ours, "You must be the family?" Mom and then dad shake his hand and we look up at him worried. Dad starts off, "What happened? Is she okay? Is she going to be okay?" We all watch him nod, "She does have a bad gash on her head that required is dizzy and we are watching that because she hit hard. She is awake but a little confused. From what we can gather she was driving home from the game and was tired and then next thing she knows she hit a pole. She is fine and the baby is stressed but seems fine as well. you can go see her if you want." We nod and dad walks in with mom and then Alex looks at me before we hear, "Where is she? Just tell me? Fine, i am her family. now where is she." I know that voice. Alex laughs and walks around the corner and comes back with Chris in all walk in the room and see Aubrey trying to explain to dad what happened.

Chris walks in and straight over to Aubrey who looks up surprised.i smile, "You okay Aubs?" She nods while she watches Chris who is looking at her. mom looks over at them then us, "We are going to go get you something to drink sweetie. We will be back." Mom drags dad and Alex with her out the door and i smile, "I will go call everyone and let them know why we left so quick." She nods and i walk out of the room with my phone in hand already texting Asher and Adam about what is going on and why we left. My phone rings and i pick it up to a crying Candace, "Aubrey is okay right?" I lean against the wall confused, "Yes, why?" She sniffles, "The news is saying she hit a pole and i seen the picture of her car." I sigh and shake my head, "She is fine baby. i am at the hospital now." I hear more sniffles and then, "I am on my way." i hang up and receive the text from Asher that they are looking over Aaron and to just keep them updated.

AUBREY'S POV...

i watch everyone leave and the Chris looks towards the door when it closes before staring back at me. "Are you okay? What happened?" I sigh and look at him, "I'm okay and i don't know. i was coming home and i was tired but that's not new and then the next thing i know i felt myself hit and i got out and saw i hit a pole and i don't remember anything after that. His hand slowly moves to me and then he starts to draw it back before he moves it forward again and touches where the stitches were placed across my forehead. i feel his fingers lightly brush and i wince. he pulls back immediately and looks at me, "Sorry, sorry." i smile and shake my head, "it's okay." he looks at me worried, "Are you sure?" I nod, "Thanks for coming." He smiles and sits on the chair beside my bed, "Like i wouldn't come." I smile and lean back in the bed when i feel him hold my hand and the baby kick. i smile and place a hand on my stomach, "She kicked." He looks confused, " Doesn't she always?" I shake my head, "She was stressed and wasn't kicking. They were worried because of how stressed she was but she just kicked when you touched my hand." He smiles and moves his hand from my hand and lays it on my stomach and he receives a kick and smiles, "No matter how many times i feel this,it is still amazing every time." I smile and lock eyes with him. he looks at me and his hand moves from my stomach to my hip. The baby does a slight kick before she stops. he moves closer to me and i can feel his breath on me. "I was so worried about you Aubrey." I watch him eyes, "I'm sorry." He moves closer and i can feel my breath hitch in my throat as his lips softly but barely touch mine. i hear a door open and then, "Shit, sorry Aubs." I hear the door close again and look up to see Chris staring at me before leaning forward and kissing my cheek. "I'm glad you and the baby girl are okay. i am going to go let your family spend time with you and then i will be back."I watch him turn and leave out the room but all i can think about is the tingle on my lips and the sharp kicks in my stomach.


	36. Hospital talk

Mom and dad left with Uncle Alex after an hour of checking on me and asking question after question. Mom was looked at because of the baby but it showed the baby was fine and okay. Mom is okay now that she knows i am recieved a call and went to take it to find out that my car is most likely going to be totaled. Dad feels bad and when the picture came across the phone of my car he literally was sick in the trash can. Dad doesn't look good and i think it's all the stress. Uncle Alex checked on me a few times and he was happy to feel the baby kicking but since Chris left she only kicks every once in a while. Aiden face timed with Adam, Asher and Aaron because they were worried about me. Aaron was crying but once i showed him i was fine and that Uncle Alex was in the room with me he calmed down and was ready to go to bed. Adam was upset that i tried to drive so tired but is happy i am okay. Asher was worried and you could tell which is not normal for him. He was upset and was asking questions like crazy. After they all knew i was okay they went to bed. Candace busted into the room a few minutes before everyone left. she was crying and threw herself at me while a nurse was yelling about getting security. I shook my head and the nurse sighed, "Family only." I smiled and wrap one arm around Candace while she hugs me and cries into my shoulder, "She is family." The nurse nods and walks away. Candace looked up at me and wiped at her eyes, "I was so worried about you." i smile slightly, "I am okay." She nods and Aiden comes over and pulls her with him to a corner while he holds her and tries to calm her down. Everyone left a few minutes later and Uncle Alex promised to come check on me later. Candace was taking Aiden home and going to stay over, mom insisted she stay over instead of trying to drive home. Mom was going to go take a nap in the doctor quarters and dad was going to go hang out in the waiting room.

i wake up to the sound of footsteps. i look over to the side and see a huge teddy bear getting sat on the chair. i then see a vase of flowers being sat on the table next to me.i see Chris when his face turns to the window and i move some, "What are you doing?" His face gets turned to me and he comes over and helps me sit up.i turn on the lamp and he sits on the chair with the bear. i smile when i see it is holding a heart that says ' get well'. he holds it out to me and i grab it and hug it to me, "Thank you. It's wonderful." i lay it next to me in the bed and he smiles, "I figured you needed something in this room. i saw this bear and the flowers and thought about you." i smile and turn a little so i can see him better. "i would have thought you would have gone home by now." He shakes his head and leans back into the chair, "Nope. i already talked with the nurse and i am staying the night." I smile and look at him in awe, "How did you manage that?" He shrugs, "I think she liked me." I laugh with him and then he turns to me, "How are you feeling Aubrey?" I shrug, "i feel okay. My head hurts but i'm not dizzy anymore." He nods, "That is good." i nod and go to talk when the door opens and the doctor walks in and smiles when he sees me awake, "Oh, you're awake." He turns on the light and we all take a minute to adjust our eyes before he comes over and starts checking all the monitors. He puts his stethoscope back around his neck after checking my breathing and looks at me as he writes on the clipboard, "Is the baby still moving?" i nod, "At times." He nods, "Her heartbeat is coming back to normal and that is really good. i think you can leave in the morning if everything stays all right." I smile and nod,"Thank you." He nods and shakes my hand and then Chris's before leaving.

Chris looks at me, "She isn't kicking?" I shrug, "She does at times but i think she is tired." He nods and looks out the window before back at me and then the floor, "If you were so tired why didn't you tell me? I would have drove you home." i watch as he looks up at me through his eyelashes. i shrug, "I guess because i am used to being tired and didn't think anything of it." He fully looks at me and shakes his head, "I thought you were right behind me as well." i sigh, "I guess being tired, i didn't drive how i normally would so i lost you." He sighs and looks back at the wall before looking back at me, "You and the baby could have seriously been hurt." i nod and look at the blanket. i know what could have happened and i feel horrible. I feel his hand on my shoulder and he looks at me, "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just this could have been so much worse." i nod and look at him, "I know."

He sits back in the chair and looks at me, "From now on, i am driving you to and from school unless you can get Candace or someone else to do it when you don't want to wait." I nod, "Okay." I know there is no use to argue with him because he won't ease up on this and he will eventually get what he wants. I yawn and he moves to hold my hand, "Get some sleep." I pull on his hand, "Join me." He looks at the bed and laughs, "i don't think the three of us will fit." I laugh and hand him the ber and he places it on the chair. i move over and turn on my side. I feel him curl in behind me.i feel his arm go around me and i feel a kiss on my head, "Get some sleep Aubs." i smile when i feel the sharp kick. He laughs against my neck, "She likes to kick me." I laugh and close my eyes as i curl up and start to feel sleep take over.

Chris's POV…

Aubrey's breathing evens out and i realize she is asleep. i hold her as she sleeps. i'm glad she didn't fight me about driving her because honestly i wouldn't have gave up on it. I feel better knowing this isn't going to happen again. Everything from today starts to hit me and i feel exhausted all of a sudden. i feel the baby kick my arm and i smile as i close my eyes and curl into Aubrey.

i feel light on my face. i groan slightly still so tired. i look over and see some sun coming from the window. i hear the door open and turn my head slightly to see Candace. She smiles wide and i put a finger to my mouth and she nods and comes over and looks at Aubrey sleeping and smiles at me. "I knew it." i look at her confused, "Knew what?" She smiles and points at Aubrey and then me, "That you like her." I sigh and look back at a sleeping Aubrey, "How did you know?" She laughs and moves the bear to sit down. "Well for starters the bear and flowers, really?" I laugh a little and then she looks at me, "Why don't you tell her?" I shrug, "It's not something new. I've liked her since we were kids." She smiles and looks over at Aubrey,"Doesn't she deserve to atleast know? Don't you think you both deserve a chance?" I shrug, "She is kind of dealing with something right now." She shrugs, "So, she is handling everything so much better than i could and she is younger than me. i would freak out if i was even going through half of what she is. She is not upset about what is going on and she just wants to be happy. You support her so much and you are one of the main reasons why she is in such a good place about everything." She stands up and smiles at her and then me, "Just think about what i said." She turns and walks out the door. I start thinking about everything she told me.

I hear the door open again and turn my head to see Ally walk in. She smiles and walks closer, "Has she slept all night?" i shake my head, "No she was up for about an hour." she nods and looks at Aubrey sleeping. "Thank you so much for everything you do for her." I look at her, "You don't need to thank me." She nods and sits down, "Yeah i do. I have been so preoccupied that i haven't been there the way i want to be. It's my own fault i'm not there and i know she wants me to be there for her and i haven't been, but you have. You talk to her and comfort her the way i know i should be doing." I look at Aubrey in my arms and then back at her mom, "You're eight months pregnant and in a separation that might be heading to divorce, you have a lot going on and no one blames you for trying your best. " She smiles and stands up. she kisses my cheek and smiles again, "You're good for her Chris." she turns and walks out the room.

i can't go back to sleep so i just hold her and let her sleep.

I feel movement after an hour and look down to see her move. She stretches out and smiles up at me, "Quit staring at me." i laugh and help her sit up in the bed. She yawns and looks out the window, "Has the doctor came in yet?" I shake my head and she nods and lays back against the pillow and closes her eyes. We hear the door open and i see Alex and the doctor walk in. i move out of the bed and let the doctor check everything.

Alex looks at me as i sit down in the chair. As the doctor finishes checking her over, i look out the window. The doctor smiles and look around the room, "You can go home." I watch as she smiles. He shakes her hand and turns to Alex, "She is fine to go home and i will take the papers to her parents. You want to get a nurse to help her get ready." i watch as he nods and they both leave the room. She smiles at me, "I can go home and sleep in my own bed." I laugh, "You've only been here a few hours, what are you going to do when the baby is born?" She laughs and shrugs, "I don't know but right now i want to go home." I laugh and help her stand up. Candace comes in and smiles, "Do you want me to help? I brought you some clothes." She holds up a bag and Aubrey smiles and nods, "That is fine." I turn and walk out the door as Aubrey starts to get dressed.

I see Aubrey's dad against the wall. He looks at me, "How is she doing?" I look over at him, "She is tired but good." He nods and looks at the door. "Do you think she will talk to me?" i shrug, "I don't know. You will have to talk to her and see what she says." he sighs and looks down the hallway, "I know she feels like i am being rude but i am not trying to. I love her so much and want nothing but the best for her." i nod and look at him sighing, "She knows that and she loves you too." He closes his eyes and i look down the hallway waiting for Aubrey. The door opens and she walks out and looks at me and then her dad. She sighs and i watch as Candace smiles and walks down the hallway. i see Aiden wrap his arm around her and they walk away. I look between her and her dad and smile, " i will be in the waiting room." i walk away and down the hallway. i sit down in a chair and wait.

Aubrey's Pov….

I watch Chris walk away and turn the corner. i turn and look at my dad. He sighs and moves away from the wall. "Princess?" i sigh and he nods and looks away before looking at me again, "Princess, i just want to talk to you." i nod and we walk over to a couple chairs and sit down. He looks at me and grabs my hand, "I know it doesn't seem like it but i do love you. i love you with all my heart. I know i have been horrible. i know you are taking your mom's side in all of this and i want you to know there are no sides. No matter what happens you are our daughter and your mother and i are going to parent you and your brothers together. I will always love your mother and i will always love you and your brothers. i want you to start coming and seeing me but if you're not ready for that then i understand." I nod and look around,"Daddy i will always love you and i know you love me. i just want to be home and in my own bed right now. I feel more comfortable and i sleep better." he nods and doesn't say anything. i get kind of mad, "Daddy, come on. i know you don't like the baby and you don't want what is happening to be happening but seriously come one. I am pregnant with your granddaughter, your first grandchild. you need to come to terms with that and realize that she is going to want her grandpa in her life and i want that for her but if you are going to act like she doesn't exist and not care about her or even ask about her…" I sigh and stand up, "Then what is the point." He stands up and goes to say something but i shake my head, " Until you can come to terms with me being pregnant and having your granddaughter then there is nothing to talk about." i walk down the hallway and turn and see Chris stand up. He goes to talk and i shake my head and he puts an arm around me and we start walking down the hallway to leave when my phone goes off.

i answer and it's Uncle Alex, "Your mom is in labor." The line goes dead and i sigh and turn to Chris, "My mom is in labor." He looks at me and we turn and head back down the hallway to find my mom and meet my little sister soon.

 **Wanted this out earlier but i had no internet for a few days. Just got it back, hope you like it.**

 **1babyt**


	37. New Moon

i am in the room with Ally as Doctor Harper walks in and starts checking everything. Austin is holding one of her hands and i am holding the other. There is a knock on the door and i turn to see it opening and Aubrey walking smiles, "Hey baby." i watch as Aubrey smiles and walks over and i move aside so she can be near her mom. She bends over and Ally hugs her. "How are you doing mom?" She shrugs and smiles, "I can't feel a thing." Aubrey laughs and looks at me. i nod to let her know it is okay. She smiles and looks at her mom, "Aiden and the boys are on their way to see you." She nods and looks around the room, "Where is Chris?" I watch Aubrey laugh, "He is outside." She waves her hand, "Well let him in. Don't make him stand in the hallway by himself." I watch Aubrey walk to the door and lean her head out the door before opening it wider and Chris comes in. He walks over and kisses Ally's cheek. She smiles and pats his shoulder as he walks over to the corner. Aubrey walks over with him and i grab Ally's hand again. "Alex?" i look at her, "Yeah?"She points at the water. i hold the cup to her and she takes a hear another knock and i turn and see Aiden, Asher, Adam, Aaron and Candace walk in. Candace leans back against the wall as the boys come over and hug Ally and kiss her cheek.

Aaron hugs his mom, "Where is the baby?" We all laugh and Ally smiles, "She isn't here yet baby." He nods, "Well when will she be here?" Ally laughs, "i don't know baby." He pouts and Aiden smiles and looks at his mom, "How are you doing?" She smiles at him, "I'm okay." He nods and moves so Adam can hug her and smiles, "Have you thought of names yet?" She shakes her head, "I have a while but i might come up with one when i see her." Adam nods and kisses her cheek again, "Can't wait to meet her mom." Ally smiles when Asher moves forward. He kisses her cheek and hugs her. "I love you mommy." We all look at him shocked. She smiles, "I love you too." He looks at her, "How are you feeling?" She nods, "I'm okay, i can't feel anything sweetie." He nods and moves away and she looks at Candace. "You doing okay sweetie?" Candace laughs, "You're the one in labor and you are asking if i'm doing okay?" We all laugh and Ally waves Candace closer to her. Candace hugs her and kisses her cheek. "Are you doing okay? Are you excited?" Ally laughs, "I am fine and i am actually nervous about if i have everything ready or not." Aiden smiles, "We all took care of it mom." Candace nods, "Yeah, we unwrapped anything that was wrapped. Put away the clothes in dressers and the closet. We even put together anything that wasn't put together. The babies room is all ready to go." She looks around, "You all did that?" Asher, Adam, Aaron and Aiden smile and nod. She shakes her head and smiles, "Thank you all." Candace moves closer to Aiden and i take Ally's hand again.

The kids, Ally, Austin and i all talk and tell stories for a couple hours waiting on the baby to come into the world. we talk about when the others were born and stories about them as babies. After two hours Doctor Harper comes back in and smiles,"You are almost ready Ally." Ally nods and smiles as Doctor Harper walks out again. She turns to the kids, "You are probably getting hungry." They all shake their heads, Aubrey smiles, "We will eat when you are ready." Ally nods and looks at Austin, "Do you have any names?" He shrugs, "Alice, Ava, Anna." Ally shakes her head, "Nah." We all laugh and start to throw names around but Ally doesn't like any of them.

Doctor Harper comes back in an hour later and nods, "We are ready Ally." The kids all come over and kiss her and hug her one more time. When the last of them walks out the door and it is closed, i get back in my spot and grab her hand. Doctor Harper gets on the stool and looks between the three of us, "You ready for this?" Ally nods and Doctor Harper smiles, "You know the drill." Ally laughs and nods. Within a few minutes i feel my hand being squeezed and Ally yelling. When she stops and releases our hands some, Austin shakes his before giving it back to her.

After about twenty minutes we hear, "One more push Ally." My hand hurts a little but it's all good. She yells and squeezes our hands again and next thing i hear is crying. Ally smiles and looks at Austin who is crying and looking at the baby. He turns back to her and kisses her cheek, "She is beautiful Ally." Ally smiles and turn to me. i smile at her and she looks so tired. "Daddy, come cut the cord." Austin smiles through the tears and walks over with the nurse. He comes back over and pushes Ally's hair back. the nurse hands me the baby and i hand her to Ally. Ally smiles down at her. "She really is beautiful." I smile and she looks at Austin, "Why do all of my kids look just like you?" Everyone in the room laughs and Austin shrugs, "I always think they look like you." Ally looks back at the baby and fixes her hat. "She is so cute." The nurse smiles, "So what are we naming this beauty?" She looks at Austin who shrugs and then she looks back at the baby. i smile and look at Ally, "How about Avery?" Ally looks up at me and smiles wide, "It's wonderful." she looks back at the baby and smiles at her, "Avery Mikaela Moon." She looks up at Austin who looks at her shocked, "Mikaela?" She smiles, "To honor your dad." He gets choked up and i turn away to help the nurse while they have a moment. i turn back around and see him looking at the baby and then at Ally, "Thank you." She nods and looks at me, "Thank you for the name Alex." I smile, "The least i could do." She smiles and then the nurse takes the baby and puts it in the crib.

After Ally is all good and ready for people, i look at Austin, "You should probably go get them." He nods and walks out the room. Ally looks up at me tired,"Can i have her again?" I smile and nod, "Of course." i get the baby and place her in Ally's arms.

A few seconds later the door opens and i turn with Ally and see her kids poking their heads in the door. i step back and watch as everyone files into the room. I see every kid has something. Aubrey has a vase of flowers in her hand. Chris is holding a huge white bear with a bow. Aiden is holding flowers. Candace is holding a basket with food and treats and a small stuffed kitty. Asher has chocolate. Adam has flowers with cards. Aaron has a cute giraffe with a small vase of flowers. they set all the stuff around the room and Ally smiles, "Awe thank you guys."

Aubrey smiles and walks closer, "She is beautiful." She looks down at the baby and smiles at her mom, "What is her name?" Ally smiles at me, "Avery Mikaela Moon." Aubrey smiles and holds the babies hand, "Hey little one,i am your big sister and i will always be there for you when you don't want to talk to mom or dad." Ally laughs and Aubrey smiles and looks at Ally, "Can i hold her?" Ally nods and i help transfer the baby. Aubrey smiles down at her, "You are so cute." Aiden comes over, "Let me see her." He looks over her shoulder and smiles, "You are adorable." Aubrey transfers the baby to Aiden and he smiles, "I am your big brother and i will always protect can come to me for anything, i will never judge." Candace smiles and leans over his shoulder, "She is adorable. Oh, i can't wait to go shopping for you little one." Ally smiles and Aiden hands her to Candace who smiles down at the baby, "You are just so cute." Adam smiles, "I want to see my baby sis." Candace helps him be able to hold her and he smiles at her, "You can come to me for anything. i will always help you and protect you." Asher smiles, "She is my sister too." Candace helps the transfer to Asher who smiles, "You are going to have so many boys chasing after you and i and your other brothers are going to make sure they never hurt you." He smiles and looks at Ally, "She is beautiful mom." Aaron smiles and looks up, "I want to see." Candace has him sit in the chair and she places Avery in his lap and bends down and help hold her in his arm. He smiles, "She is so tiny." We all laugh and he leans over and kisses her cheek. "I'm your big brother Aaron and you are now part of the coolest family." Everyone laughs again and Aubrey gets Avery back.

Aubrey holds the baby and kisses her. Chris looks over her shoulder and she smiles and turns to him, "Want to hold her?" He shakes his head, "I'm good." Aubrey laughs, "Put your arms up." He does and Aubrey helps him be able to hold her. he smiles, "She is so tiny." We all laugh and he looks around, "She is beautiful." Aubrey gets Avery back and walks up to her dad, "You want to hold her." He nods and Aubrey hands her over and smiles when she sees her dad interact with Avery.

She walks over to the wall and Chris hugs her when i see she looks upset. She watches Austin carefully and i can tell she is upset. After an hour Ally starts to fall asleep and Aubrey looks around, "We should go." Everyone walks over and kisses Ally and hugs her again. All the boys go over and hug their dad but i see Aubrey doesn't go over. They come over and hug me and then they leave. Austin looks at me, "Is Avery staying in here?" I shake my head, "I am to take her to the nursery when everyone is ready for her to go." He nods and sits in a chair, "Can i have some time with her alone?" i nod, "Of course." i turn and walk out the door. i walk downstairs and into the gift shop and buy a cute bunny that is pink and says 'it's a girl' on it. i also buy a box of chocolates and a vase of flowers. i carry them upstairs and set them on the nurses counter while i go get some coffee and let Austin have time with his daughter.

I walk back to the nurse's station and grab the items after drinking my coffee. i walk back to the room and open the door to see Austin talking to Avery. "You are so beautiful. You look just like your mommy. I won't be there twenty four seven but i promise to be there everyday. i want to be there for you to come to if you need anything and i want to be the father to you that i was to all my kids. Whatever happens between your mommy and me, i want you to know i will be there for you and always love you." I walk in and he looks at me, "She is going to love the bunny." I smile, "I thought so." he nods and places Avery in her crib. "I should probably get going, i don't think Ally will want me here when she wakes up." i go to say something but he cuts me off, "If you could just give her this for me." I nod and take the envelope and he pulls out a little box, "This too please." I nod and take it from him, "Of course." He looks back at Ally and then at me, "Watch out for both of them please." I nod, "I will." He nods and kisses Avery before walking out the door. i place my flowers on the stand and the bunny in the chair. i place the chocolates and letter and box on the table before sitting down in a chair and watching Avery for a few minutes.

I get up after a few and get the crib and start to push Avery out the door. i walk down the hallway with her and to the nursery. The nurse smiles when she sees me. she opens the door and i push the crib in. she smiles, "Oh this is the famous little girl everyone's talking about." I laugh and nod, "Yeah. This is the newest Moon." She smiles, "She is adorable." I smile, "Well i need to get back. i will probably be back soon for her." She nods and i walk out as she walks to a crying baby.

i walk back down the hallway and into the room to see Ally still sleeping. i sit in a chair and lean back as i fall asleep too. i hear my phone beeping and going off but i don't pay no attention to it as i fall asleep to the soft snores coming from Ally.


	38. Shopping and planning

I am sitting on the couch watching a movie. All the boys are at the hospital with mom and Avery. Doctor Harper actually told me she would rather me stay away from the hospital. Mom has been in the hospital a few days now. She is having blood pressure issues and a high fever. Until they get it under control she can't come home.

Everyone knows I am pregnant now. Paparazzi found out which hospital I was taken to and got pictures of me leaving the hospital. Candace had me in a pair of sweats and a tank top that showed my bump. They also got an interview from a witness that was in the waiting room when I was taken in. The hate on me is more than I expected. I knew a lot of people would be unhappy with my age and everything but it is way more than I expected. They are talking about my age, my family and how I was raised wrong. They even went as far as to start making accusations as to who the father is. They don't know me at all but they think they do. It makes me so mad. They know nothing about me or my life but they feel like just because they read a few things about me that is not always right that they have the right to write whatever they want.

Everyone also knows my mom had the baby and they all want to know her name and see a picture. It has been a crazy few days. People also want to know what my mom had and what I am having. I don't want to talk about anything or to anyone. So when I go outside I wear my sunglasses and try to cover my face the best I can. I usually wear a hat or pull my hood up over me. I ignore the comments and just keep walking. I will talk when I am ready. I hear a knock on the door. I get up and walk over to the door and see a guy with flowers. "Sign please." I sign the paper and he hands me the flowers before walking away. I look around before walking back inside the house.

I close the door and look at the flowers. I take the card out and see it is from one of my mom's coworkers. _Congrats on the little girl. Can't wait to see a picture. Feel better soon. -Cameron_

I sit the flowers on the island in the kitchen. I walk back into the living room and sit back on the couch to keep watching my movie. I am almost at the end when the doorbell rings. I sigh and pause my movie before getting up and walking to the door. I open the door and see a huge box sitting on the porch. I get the box and bring it inside. I see my name on top so I grab scissors and open it up. I see a card on top. I pick it up and read, _Congratulations. Just heard the news or should I say read the news. Either way congratulations and I am always here if you need anything. -Logan._

I set the card on the living room table and start to go through the box pulling out onesies, binkies, bibs, an elephant in pink and blue. A huge teddy bear in white. Dresses and tutus and suits and dress shirts with cute little ties. I laugh and pull out a box of diapers and a box of wipes. I see at the bottom of the box a diaper bag in white with silver lining and it even has a few jewels around it. I take it out and look at it in awe. It looks amazing. I love this bag. I open it up and see a Medium sized duck inside. I laugh and take it out looking at it. I see another card at the bottom of the bag. I open it up to see what it says.

 _Didn't know what you were having but when you decide on a name you can get the initial placed on the bag if you want. I hope these can help some. I am so happy for you and again congratulations. -Logan._

I smile and place everything in the box again. I move the box to the corner of the living room. I move back to the couch and take my phone off the table. I go to text him and realize his number isn't in my phone. I go on twitter and start to write a tweet to him. _music4lifelogan thank you so much. I really appreciate it._ I send the tweet and hear my phone beep within seconds. _the1aubreymoon_ You're very welcome. Glad you Like it. I smile and put my phone down and hit play on my movie to finish it.

The movie ends and I start a new movie. I am a few minutes in when I hear a knock on the door. I get up and walk to the door. I open the door and see my dad standing there with his arms behind his back. He looks up at me. "Can we talk princess?" I go to say something but he quickly replies, "I want to be a part of my granddaughter's life and yours." I move to the side and let him in. I close the door and follow him to the couch. We sit down and he turns to me. He sighs and pulls a bag from behind his back. He holds it out to me.

I take the bag and move the tissue paper to see baby items. I pull out a small pink teddy bear that says, 'Best granddaughter' on it. I pull out a t-shirt that says 'I have the best grandpa.' I pull out a cute pair of jeggings. I pull out a cute sweater that says 'my grandpa rocks' and it has a guitar on it with jewels. I smile and pull out a black pair of leggings with a pink tutu attached to them. I smile and pull out a hot pink leather jacket. I see a little metal box at the bottom. I pull it out and open it to see a gift card to babies' r us. "I didn't know what you might need or what you want for her." I turn to him since he actually mentioned her. "You have my credit card and I want you to use it for anything, no matter what. But I also wanted to go buy her stuff but I honestly just didn't know what you had and didn't have." He sighs and looks away. I start to put everything back in the bag when I hear him say, "There is three hundred dollars on the gift card for whatever you might what or need for her." I put the last of the items in the bag and turn to him.

I go to say something when he raises his hand, "I know I haven't been the best dad. When we began talking to each other again I told you I would try and I really did try." I see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. "I tried. I just wasn't ready. When you first told me yeah I was upset and sad but I was so angry. I was so angry that this was happening. I was angry that I couldn't do anything to help. All of my money and there was nothing I could do to even try to fix this. I knew I couldn't protect you from the pain. I couldn't protect you from the hate and hateful comments that were going to come. I knew I couldn't help and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't even protect you from this." He sighs and turns back to me. "I wasn't ready for what was to come. I wasn't ready to see you have to go through all of that. I wasn't ready for any of it. I told you I would try and I did but every time someone would mention the fact you were pregnant or even mentioned her I would get so angry again. Except this time the anger didn't come and go it just stayed. So to prevent from getting angry and possibly losing you I just ignored her and the situation. I know it was the wrong way to handle all of it and I am so sorry Princess." He looks to the box at the corner then back at me, "I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. It was a way for me to adjust and handle the situation. It was a horrible way to handle it and I know that now. When you were in the hospital, everyone else could ask about her but I couldn't. It really hit me how messed up it all was when all you were worried about was her that I was being selfish and an asshole."

I let what he is saying sink it. It makes sense but it doesn't fix it. It doesn't make up for all of it. He looks back at me, "I was so sick literally when it all hit me and then when I seen your car. It all just pushed it over the edge. I tried to tell you all of this at the hospital but you wouldn't talk to me. Then when you went off on me it just made it all stick even more. I have a granddaughter on the way and no matter what she is coming and I needed to accept that. I saw how upset you were with me in the hospital when your mom gave birth to Avery." I look at him and he sighs, "I want you to know I understand now and I am going to be better. I knew after the hospital that I couldn't just talk to you I needed to show you too. I got the gifts to help show you that I am accepting her and I want to be there."

I look at the bag again and then at him, "This bag, the money, it doesn't fix anything. These last few months have been horrible. Money and gifts don't make all of that go away. It doesn't make everything forgivable. I am happy you are going to be a part of her life because she does need her grandfather but this doesn't make up for everything I have gone through the past through months." I look over at the box from Logan and sigh, "Aiden has been more support through all of this then you. Aiden was the one who held me and told me everything was going to be okay. Aiden is the one who let me cry on his shoulder and did nothing but comfort me. Aiden is the one who is there when I wake up in the middle of the night freaking out over all of this. Aiden has been my rock through all of this so far and it should have been you. You should have been the one telling me 'we would get through this' and 'everything is going to be okay. You should have been the one saying, 'we will figure this out together.' It should have been you not my brother." I look out the window trying to catch my anger when his words come back through my mind.

"You weren't ready for this? You think I was? I found out I was pregnant and scared. I was so worried and scared. I didn't know what to do. I never wanted this to happen. I didn't want to be like mom. I wanted to be married and done with school first. I cried for hours and Aiden was there holding me the whole time. I was not ready for any of this. I still am not ready but I am getting there. You weren't ready for this? Seriously, I wasn't ready and even if you weren't you should have put on a brave face and comforted me. You should have been there for me. All of these months, money and gifts don't fix everything dad. It especially doesn't fix this." I turn fully to him, "Almost everyone who has found out has supported me. All of my family has supported me but you. I know mom wasn't happy about this at all but she was there and supported me. A lot of my friends have supported me. Chris has supported me through everything. Everyone has been there for me but you and you come around with a bag full of stuff thinking everything from the last few months just goes away and it doesn't. You can be a part of your granddaughter life and I want you to be a part of mine too but the bag does not forgive everything. You have a lot of work ahead of you. I want my daddy back, I want the daddy that was always there and comforted me not this person who tried to be my father for the past few months."

He nods and stands up, "I understand princess. I will do whatever it takes to make this up to you. I know the gifts and money doesn't make up for everything I have done and I wouldn't expect it to. I just hope the gifts can be of use to you and I hope the gift card is something you can use to help you get what you need. Use my credit card for anything else for her or for you. Go nuts and max it out for all I care. I know the money don't fix anything between us and I will work on us and our relationship. I promise princess. I am sorry for how I have been and I want to be there for you and her." He turns to walk to the door when he stops and looks back at me, "When is your next doctor's appointment?" I shrug, "Two days, why?" He looks at me, "I would like to take you." I sigh, "Chris normally takes me." He nods and goes to walk away. I sigh and stand up, "I don't think he would mind waiting in the waiting room or something." He smiles slightly, "Maybe I can take you to lunch afterwards?" I shrug, "Let's see how things go first." He nods and I hug him. He hugs me back and I feel him relax. "I love you princess." I nod, "I love you too daddy." He smiles and pulls back, "I will talk to you later." I nod and watch him walk out the door and to his car.

Chris walks forward and up the porch. "I saw his car and figured best to stay back." I laugh and we walk into the house. He sits on the couch and looks at me, "So how was it?" I shrug, "He wants to be a part of her life and knows there is a lot of work he needs to do to fix our relationship but he is willing to." He nods, "That's good." He lifts my legs and lays them across his lap.

We watch the movie for a few minutes, "So I came over because I was hungry and figured you would be too." I laugh and nod. He smiles, "I thought so." He looks around, "So my house is crazy and your house has no food in it, so what should we do?" I laugh and look at him, "I don't want to go anywhere." He nods, "So I will order Chinese." I smile, "Sounds good." He orders the food and leans back into the couch and starts to rub my feet putting me to sleep. "No sleeping until you eat." I laugh and kick his hands slightly, "Then stop rubbing my feet." He laughs and bends at the waist to lay his head on my lap.

I start to run my fingers through his hair like I do for Aaron. He smiles up at me, "How did you know I liked that?" I laugh and smile back at him, "Because I know you and I do it for Aaron all the time so it was a reflex as well." He laughs and lays his head back on my lap.

The doorbell rings and he lifts my legs and gets up before laying my legs back down on the couch. He walks to the door and comes back with food and two drinks. I laugh and we lay everything out on the table. He gets two plates and we start to fill them. I start to eat and he sits in the recliner to eat. I lay my plate on my belly and it stays. He laughs and I shrug, "It works." He laughs and shakes his head as he finishes eating.

He takes our plates to the kitchen when we are done. He comes back and clears the table. He comes back again and lifts my legs again and sits back on the couch before laying my legs across his lap and bending so he is laying his head on me again. This time he is laying his head on my stomach so he is stretched out more. I feel the baby kick and he laughs and sits up some. "She can really kick." I laugh and shrug, "Maybe she didn't want you invading her space." He laughs and places a hand on my stomach, "I am going to lay my head here and I don't want you to kick me again baby girl." I feel a small kick and he shakes his head, "That is just so cool." I laugh and he lays his head back down and surprisingly no kick. He throws his arms up, "Victory." I laugh and turn the station on the television to find a movie.

We actually end up renting _Jurassic World._

The movie ends and Chris is still laying across me with my legs across his lap. He moves and sits up. He stretches and looks at me, "It was good." I laugh, "It was awesome." He laughs and looks at the box, "What's in there?" I move my legs off him and stretch as well, "Logan sent gifts." He nods, "Can I look?" I shrug, "Sure." He goes over and bends down to look at the items in the box. He puts everything back and nods, "That was nice." I nod, "Yeah. I love the bag." He laughs and comes over helping me stand up. "You and your bags." I laugh and he looks at the bag my dad brought, "That from your dad?" I nod. He looks at it and I laugh, "Go ahead and look noisy. I am going to go get something to drink." He laughs and starts to go through the bag as I walk into the kitchen. I fill up my glass and walk back into the living room to see Chris holding up the gift card, "We should so use this." I laugh and sit down on the couch, "Yeah." I sit on the couch and shake my head, "I don't want to go anywhere." He sits on the table in front of me and grabs my hands making me look at him, "I understand you don't want to talk to anyone about your new sister or you being pregnant and you don't have to. We can just go shopping and I will help you with the paparazzi." He smiles and waves the gift card to the side. "What do you say?" I look into his eyes and smile and nod, "Okay." He jumps up smiling, "Great. Now go get your glasses and hat." I laugh and put my hand out. He laughs and grabs both my hands pulling me up.

I walk upstairs and grab my sunglasses and my baseball style hat Aiden bought me. It is white and black with a tiara and pink jewels on the front. When he gave it to me he said, "Because you are a princess after all." I take my hair out of my bun and brush it out. It's slightly wavy from being up. I put my hat on and then my glasses fixing the fat with them. I am in a plain pink v-neck t-shirt. I grab my Victoria Secret jacket and slip it on over my shirt and zip it up to my stomach. I am in my stretchy jeans already so I just slip my feet into my gym shoes. I grab my phone and wristlet.

I slip my phone in the wristlet and walk downstairs to see Chris standing at the bottom of the stairs holding his keys. "Come on girly." I laugh and see he is in glasses and a hat as well. "Really?" He shrugs, "Figured I'd sport the look with you." I laugh and he hands me the gift card which I place with dad's credit card and my id. He looks at me, "Ready?" I sigh and look at the door, "Is anyone outside?" He nods, "A few." I sigh again and he looks at me, "I am right here." I nod and he grabs my hand. He flips the lock on the door and opens it walking us out. He pulls the door up and puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk down the steps and across the lawn to his car. "Aubrey what are you having?" "Aubrey where is your father?" "Has he even seen his child yet?" "Who is the father of your baby?" "Talk to us." Chris opens the passenger door and puts me in the car before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side. He gets in and looks at me, "See, no problem." I laugh and he starts the car and backs out the driveway and down the street.

He pulls into the parking lot and looks at me, "We can go back to your house if you don't want to do this? I just figured it would be nice to get out of the house and you do need to go shopping." I nod and look at him, "I know and come on. Let's go spend my dad's money." He smiles and gets out before coming around and helping me out. He puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk down the parking lot. I see a couple flashes go off but no one is saying anything so I can't complain. We walk into the store and he grabs a cart, "Where do we start?" I shrug, "I have no idea." He laughs and pulls out his phone, "Siri what do you need for a baby?" She replies back and he opens an internet page. "This looks good." He grabs my hand and takes me to the car seats, cribs, changing tables and stroller section. I look around and he looks at the page, "You don't have a car seat yet and you need one." I nod, "Yeah." He looks at me, "Shouldn't your mom have extra's?" I shake my head, "She got rid of them after Aaron." He nods, "Does she have one for Avery?" I nod, "Yeah she got it when she went shopping and wanted to get me one but I didn't know what I was doing yet." He nods and starts to look at them. He picks one up, "This is cute." I laugh at the little yellow ducks covering the seat. "I don't think so." He smiles and puts it back. He lifts up a black one after looking at his phone, "This is supposed to be a great one." I look at it, "Seems fine to me." He laughs and starts to read the sign to me, "A baby 4 to 35 pounds. It has duel cushions. It has a large hood to help protect the baby from elements. It comes with a stand but it also will attach to a stroller. It is also light weight and machine washable."

I laugh and nod, "Sounds even better now." He smiles and holds it to me, "Like the color?" I look at it. It is black with grey polka dots. "Yeah, I do." He smiles and places it in the cart. "You dad just bought your car seat with the gift card. I laugh and shake my head. "Well he said I could use the card, so let's get some more items." He smiles and puts his arm around me, "I think someone is having fun." I laugh and nod, "I actually am. Come on." I start walking around the corner to look at the strollers, "Do you need a stroller?" I shrug, "If I take her anywhere I can't carry her." He nods and finds the brand car seat we got to get the stroller as well to fit it. "You have the color choice of black, white or grey." I smile, "Get the grey one to match the dots on the seat." He shakes his head laughing as he leans up and gets the box and sets it on the floor in front of him. I smile as I lean on the cart. "You are doing so good." He laughs and shakes his head as he lifts the box again and moves the car seat box to put it in the cart. Somehow he manages to fit both. "You are lucky I am here." I smile, "Oh really?" he nods, "Yeah, I know you wouldn't lift any of that." I laugh and start to walk to the cribs, "Yeah, you're probably right." I hear him laugh as he follows me with the cart. We look around, "What color are you doing her room in?" I shrug and he puts his arm around me, "How about we come back to the crib another day then?" I nod feeling a little overwhelmed in the section. He pulls me with him as we enter the clothes, "Want to look at the clothes?" I smile and nod. We go through and he was worse than me.

There are baby doll dresses. There are princess dresses. There are skirts. There are jeggings. There are tutus. There are headbands. There are fluffy dresses. There are gym shoes. There are sandals. There are onesies and blankets with ducks on them. There are shirts with tiaras and anything princess on them. There are all different color pants. All of this is in the cart because he went a little crazy. But he had so much fun. I ended up picking up an adorable little sweater dress with a cute pair of baby ugg looking boots. I also ended up with a couple cute pair of footie pjs.

We walk up to the counter and the lady laughs as she checks us out. She laughs, "Someone had fun in the clothes." I smile and look at him who laughs, "Okay so I went a little crazy but can you seriously tell me it won't get put to use." I laugh and shake my head. The cashier smiles, "It will get put to use." He nods and looks at me giving me the 'I told you' look. She mentioned we got a great car seat and stroller. One of the best ones. She double bagged all the clothes for us so no one could see they are girl clothes. She smiles and told us to have a good day. I look at the receipt, "Not as bad as I thought." He laughs and pushes the cart holding everything. "I think it's a good start." I nod and we walk outside and receive some flashes. I sigh and duck my head pulling my hat down more. Chris grabs my hand and pulls me in front of him. Before I can say anything he puts his arm back on the cart and starts to push. I laugh and catch on quickly. I haven't did this since I was a kid. I step on the rail and he laughs as he pushes me and the cart to his car. He grabs my hand and takes me to the passenger door. He puts me in the car and closes the door. I duck my head and hear him put the stroller and car seat in the trunk. He opens the back door and puts the bags in the back seat. The door closes and then a few minutes later I see him get in. He looks at me, "I'm surprised it all fit." I laugh and he starts the car before backing out of the parking spot.

He drives through the parking lot and I take my hat off and run my hands through my hair. "Let's drive through and get something to eat." he laughs but pulls into Burger King and I order two orders of chicken fries and a large fry with a drink. He laughs but orders a Whooper and fries. I hand him the card and he looks at me, "My dad owes you a lot more than something to eat." He hesitates but takes the card and hands it to the lady. After a few minutes we have our food. As he drives back to my house, I start eating the fries. "You really couldn't wait until you got home?" I shake my head and take a bite of another fry, "Nope. She was hungry." He laughs but doesn't say anything. He knows me well enough to know it wasn't her that was hungry." I see people in front of the house and sigh as I put my hat back on. He sighs, "I'm just going to park in your driveway." I nod and he pulls into the driveway behind my mom's car. Uncle Alex followed Aiden home in it the other day. He gets out and I hear the back door open and bags moving. He closes the door again and I can see the flashes going. He opens my door and I keep my head down as I get out. I hold the bag of food in one hand and my drink in the other. He puts his hand at the small of my back as he closes the door, "You're keeping the baby Aubrey?" "What is it?" "What did you buy?" "What is going on with you and Logan?""Is he the dad?" "Who is with you? Is he the dad?""Can we get a glimpse of what you got?" Chris pushes softly and we walk up the steps and onto the porch. I put the key in and unlock the door, "Come on, give us something Aubrey." I push the door open and walk in. He walks in behind me and closes the door. I sigh and take my hat off and sit it on the table by the door. I set the glasses with it. "I just want to be left alone right now, why don't they get that?" He shrugs and places the bags on the floor off to the side, "They are just doing their job even if it is wrong." I nod and he kisses my cheek, "Let's eat." I laugh and follow him into the living room with the food. I put on _The Voice_ while we eat.

My phone beeps and I see a text from Aiden, _We are staying with dad tonight, are you okay?_

I write back a quick yes. However my phone beeps again, _Are you sure? I can come home, if you need me._

I write back, _Chris is here. I am okay, have fun with dad._

It's a little longer this time but finally the beep comes from my phone, _Okay_

Chris looks at me and I sigh, "The boys are staying with dad. Aiden was worried about me." He nods and throws his wrapper in the empty bag, "I can stay the night if you want." I smile, "You mean you might have actually gone home?" He laughs and shakes his head, "Nah but I figured I would make it seem like your idea." I laugh and nod, "That sounds fine." He nods and we continue to watch the show.

After the show is over I look at him. "I am going to go shower and get ready for bed." He nods, "Okay." I stand up and walk upstairs. I walk into the bathroom and turn the water on letting it get warm. I take my clothes off and see my bump in the mirror. I like my bump; it is cute in my opinion. I get in and let the water run over me. I enjoy the hot water easing my muscles. After a few minutes I start to wash my hair and then my body. Once I am done I rinse everything off. I turn the water off and ring out my hair. I grab my towel and put my hair into it. I then grab my other towel and step out of the shower.

I walk across the hall to my room. I put on a pair of sweats and one of my big shirts. I brush my hair and pull it up in a bun. I grab my towels to put them in the bathroom. I walk back across the hall and into the bathroom. I go to put the towels on the hook when my foot hits water and I slip. My other foot doesn't catch me and I feel myself going back. I try to catch myself but that just made it worse. I feel the hard floor when I hit and it takes my breath away. I hear feet on the stairs and then Chris breathing heavily in the doorway. He rushes over, "Are you okay?" I nod and he moves around me and bends in front of me. He slowly reaches out and grabs my upper arms. He pulls me to him so I am sitting up. He is holding my arms still. "Are you sure you are okay?" I nod, "Yeah, I just slipped." He nods and looks at me, "Should I call someone?" I shake my head, "I'm okay." I landed on my butt and used my arms to try and catch myself. My back didn't hit or my head." He nods, "The baby is okay right?" He puts his hand on my stomach and we both laugh when we feel a small kick. He laughs, "Okay." He stands up slowly while still holding me. My feet are on the ground again and his arms are wrapped completely around me.

He looks at me and I can't help but stare into his eyes. He blinks a couple times and moves one arm from around me. With one arm wrapped around my waist he walks me back into my room. He walks me to my bed. He puts both hands on my hips and makes me gasp when he picks me up. He sets me in bed and then climbs in himself. I lay on my side facing him. "Thank you for putting me to bed." He laughs and nods, "I wanted to make sure there were no more falls." I smile and look up at him, "What are you doing for spring break next week?" He shrugs, "I don't know. My parents and sister are going to see my aunt but I don't want to go." I look at my window then back at him, "I wanted to get out of town for a few days and mom agreed. I already have my ticket and we have miles you can use, if you want to come with me?" He laughs, "Where are you going?" I smile and look up at him, "Hawaii." He nods, "Sounds fun. Yeah, I will come." I smile and lay my head on his chest curling up to him. I feel one arm go around me. "Goodnight Chris." He laughs, "Goodnight Aubrey." Since my stomach is against him, we both feel a kick and he laughs, "Goodnight to you too baby girl." I place a hand on my stomach and smile, "Don't kick me all night either." He laughs and I feel him kiss my head as I start to drift off to sleep thinking how fun spring break is going to be.


	39. Argument

My appointment had to be rescheduled. I ended up talking to dad about it and he understood. I rescheduled it for the day before we leave for Hawaii. So my appointment is now in three days. Mom came home a couple days ago with Avery. Avery is so sweet. She sleeps a lot but apparently that is normal. Mom was tired the first day but since then she has been back to her old self. She has been cooking which we all tried to explain to her wasn't necessary. Chris has been over and it excited for spring break. He has been working on packing for the last week. Candace has been over a lot recently since she has no jobs booked right now. I really love Candace and I can tell Aiden does as well. I could see her as my sister one day.

I am sitting on the couch with the baby kicking me like crazy while I hold Avery in my arms. I am feeding her but she is getting mad at the small kicks hitting her butt. I laugh and smile down at Avery, "its okay sweetie. She is just saying hi." I move her up slightly so she isn't getting kicked.

Mom rounds the corner smiling, "How are you doing sweetie?" I smile, "I'm good. Avery does not liked being kicked in the butt by my little one though." Mom laughs and comes over and takes Avery from me and burps her. She bounces her slightly and smiles, "Your dad will be here soon to get Avery for the night." I nod and stand up, "Well what do you have planned tonight then?" She shrugs, "I'm going over to your Uncle Alex's for a little bit and then I am coming back home." I laugh and kiss her cheek, "Well have fun." I walk upstairs and hear Aiden talking in his room to Candace. I walk into my room and lay against my headboard on my bed.

I pick up my phone when it beeps with a text.

 _Do I need sandals?_

I laugh and press the call button. He answers on the second ring, "Well what a pleasant surprise?" I laugh and look at my nails, "Are you still trying to pack?" He laughs and I hear movement, "Yeah, I want to make sure I have everything." I shake my head, "You don't need that much. Bring some regular clothes, maybe a couple nice pairs of clothes and then some swim items." He laughs, "Can you just come help me pack?" I laugh, "Why don't we do that closer to the date of leaving?" I hear a sigh, "Pleaseeee. I want to be packed and done." I laugh and move my legs, "Okay, I will be over in just a second." I hang up and get off my bed. I put my phone in my back pocket of my sweats. I slip my feet into my gym shoes. I walk out of my room and hear a movie playing in Aiden's room. I walk down the steps and out the door already seeing my mom's car gone.

I walk down the few steps of the porch and across the lawn to his house. I walk up the stairs and knock on the door. His mom answers and smiles at me, "Aubrey sweetie, come in. come in." She pulls me into the house and looks at me. "Oh darling, you are just glowing. I wish you would have told me instead of letting me find out the way I did." I do feel bad at how she found out. She has always been like a second mom to me. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready to really tell anyone." She smiles and waves her hand, "Oh no big deal. It now makes sense why my son was disappearing at all hours of the night." I laugh and she looks at me and sighs, "I am going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me." I nod, "Of course." She looks at the steps before biting her lip and then looking at me. "I hate asking you this. I would never want to put you in this situation but… Is Chris the…" I catch on and shake my head before she can finish, "No. It's not Chris's." She nods and looks at me and I think I see something cross her face resembling disappointment. She smiles at me, "Well I am always right next door if you ever have any questions or need anything." I smile and nod, "Thank you." I walk up the stairs and knock on his door before opening it and walking in.

I see Chris standing at his closet in only his jeans. "Why don't you have a shirt on?" He jumps a little before turning around and laughing. "I was trying on a few shirts." I laugh and sit down on his bed to see his open suitcase in front of me with almost nothing in it.

He grabs a muscle shirt and throws it on. He comes over and stands in front of his bed looking at me then his suitcase, "Please help." I laugh and stand up and walk to his closet. I grab out some jeans and throw them on the bed. I grab out a couple pair of dress pants and throw them on the bed. I then grab a couple dress shirts and throw them on the bed. I grab t-shirts and throw them on the bed. I walk over to his dresser and open a drawer and see his swim trunks. I pull out a handful of them and throw them on the bed. I grab a handful of his boxers which are next to the swim trunks. I then grab some socks and muscle shirts and throw them on the bed. I walk over and sit on his bed smiling at him, "All done." He looks at the pile of clothes and laughs, "You made that look so easy." I laugh and help him start to fold his clothes and lay them in the suitcase.

After an hour all of his clothes are folded and put in the suitcase. He zips it up and sets it on the floor. I smile, "Now all you need are some shoes and your last minute items." He looks at me and I laugh and point to his notebook, "Get me a pen as well." He hands me the notebook and pen and sits next to me on the bed. I start to write what he will need to remember.

 _Wallet.  
ID.  
Phone.  
Charger.  
shoes.  
Toothbrush  
travel size deodorant.  
Sunglasses.  
Possibly a hat.  
Light Jacket._

He smiles and takes the paper from me. "Sounds good." I smile and nod. He sits everything on the desk and comes back over and sits next to me again. I lean into him and he looks at me, "How are you doing?" I shrug, "I'm good. A little tired but I am good." He nods and kisses my head, "You can take a nap here if you want." I laugh, "Are you trying to get me in your bed?" He laughs and shakes his head, "No…You…I…" I laugh and kiss his cheek, "I know what you meant. Yeah, if you don't mind, that sounds nice." He nods and I move down on the bed. He does as well and kisses my head again as I turn onto my side and close my eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

 **Alex's Pov…**

I hear a car door shut. I walk over to the door and see Ally walking up my driveway. I open the door and she meets me at the porch. "Hey." She smiles and hugs me, "You don't care that I am here do you?" I shake my head and lead her into the house. I wasn't expecting company so I just made some pasta for dinner. She laughs, "Something smells good." I laugh and lead her into the kitchen, "I didn't know you were coming but I have enough for two." She nods, "Sounds good." She sits down at the island as I finish the pasta by putting the basil on it. I stir it into the tortellini. It's just four cheeses inside pasta but with the basil and olive oil, it makes it so good. I was drinking a beer. I walk over to the fridge and grab out the wine bottle and turn back to her, "Want some?" she nods and I grab a glass down and pour her some in the glass. I set the wine next to her and go back to getting plates and dinner on them.

I make the plates and walk them over to the table. I set them down before going back and getting silverware. I set them with it. I grab my beer and she grabs her glass and the bottle of wine. We walk over to the table and she sits across from me as we start to eat. She takes the last drink from her glass and looks at me, "You haven't been over lately." I nod, "I know. I took on extra shifts at the hospital. I'm sorry." I nod, "I understand work. You helped me bring Avery home and then I haven't seen you for days." I look at her, "Ally, today is my first day of in awhile. I am sorry I didn't come by the last few days. I really have been busy." She pours another glass and starts to drink it up. I look at her, "Is that really a good idea?" She sighs and looks at me before nodding, "I just want to have a little something to drink with dinner." I nod and take a sip from my beer as I continue to eat. I know something is bothering Ally and she will tell me eventually. Once she does she will feel better and be herself again. She finishes this glass and pours herself another one. She finishes her food and sipped this glass better. She looks up at me, "Austin wants to go to therapy. He found a therapist and I just don't think I want to go." I nod and take my last bite. "You can do whatever you want to do. If you don't want to go talk it out then you don't have to go. It is all up to you. If it was me, I would at least go once." I see her face and quickly make the point I was trying to get across, "For the kids. You are their mother and he is their father. No matter what he is going to be around because of them and I think you should go at least once to possibly work that out." She looks at me and nods, "Your right. You are always right." I laugh and stand up grabbing the plates, "It's just what I do."

I take the plates to the sink and rinse them off before placing them in the dishwasher. I turn around and see Ally leaning against the counter, "You are the best Alex. You really are." I know she is not hammered but I also know she is not sober. I laugh and nod, "Well, thank you." She walks with me down the hallway to the second family room. I sit down on the couch and she sits down in the recliner. "You are just so amazing." I laugh and turn to her, "You are very nice right now." She smiles that wonderful smile at me, "Am I not always nice?" I laugh, "No you are but you are being extra nice. It is funny." She turns on my ipod and it starts to flow through the speakers in the room. "Dance with me." She comes over and holds her hand out to me. I laugh and stand up dancing with her.

We move together in a small circle. She moves closer to me and places her head on my chest. "I love you Alex." I stop moving and look down at her. What? I push her back slightly so I can stare at her, "What?" She sighs and pushes herself away from me. She runs her hands through her hair before looking at me. "I love you. I have always loved you. I love Austin too and I always will but I have always love you as well. I never told you because of Austin. I know you want me and I have always wanted you. Let's do this. We can get together and you can finally have me. I missed you all this time. " I stop listening. Is she serious? She is telling me now. After all these years I am finally hearing the words I have always wanted to hear but she's not doing this for me.

I look at her. She doesn't know about what happened in my relationship and she is only now telling me when she still thinks I am taken. She only wants me when she believes I am unattainable. For me it has always been her. I move on after years and years and then it doesn't work because yet I still never managed to fully move on from Ally. Now when she still believes that I am still taken she is telling me that she loves me, I can't believe this. I look into her eyes and I see she knows what she is doing and she is more sober than I thought. Why is she doing this to me? Why now? Who is she right now?

I can't help it and I start to tell her everything I am feeling right now. "Are you serious? Now after all of these years, now that you can't have me, you suddenly want me? Now after everything that is going on you tell me you love me? I slept on your doorstep, begging for one chance. Now that I have finally moved on, you say that you missed me all along." I shake my head feeling angry. I slept on her doorstep more than once begging for a chance. I did everything for her and she is doing this now. When I know she doesn't even want me. I am again her rebound guy. She doesn't have Austin so she is coming to me, "Who do you think you are? Who do you think I am? It's like you only love to see me breaking. You only want me because I'm taken." She stares at me blank faced. I sigh and look at her shaking my head. Knowing I am right. I don't know what feels worse, feeling like I could have everything I ever wanted or feeling my heart being torn from my chest at the way she is being with me. She doesn't want me and I can see and sense that right now.

"You don't really want my heart. No, you just like knowing you can have it. You like knowing that you are the one who can break it and make it beep faster. You only ever want me when I'm taken. Always when I am with someone else do you ever try to get me. " She goes to say something and I shake my head and sit on the couch, "You're messing with my head. That's what you do best when it comes to me though. You say something one day and then the next it doesn't matter how I feel or what I do or say because you made up your mind. You standing here saying there's nothing you won't do for me. You are just trying to get me to say yes. You know how I feel about you and you know you're impossible to resist." She smiles at me and that just makes me angrier. It feels like this is a game to her, but these are my feeling. They shouldn't be played with. If she really wants me then she should tell me not try to play this weird game anymore. We are not teenagers. "But I wouldn't bet your heart on it Ally. It's like I'm finally awake and no matter how I feel it looks like you might be just a beautiful mistake. We are not teenagers anymore and I am not playing this game anymore. My feelings are not something you can just manipulate and play with whenever you want. I am beyond done with this game of yours. If you really want me then tell me the truth and we can work on it but I will not do the same thing we did in high school."

She looks at me smiling, "What do you mean?" I shake my head trying to keep my cool, "I am not going to be your rebound guy. Just because you don't have Austin does not mean you can come to me and think I will run into your arms. I am a person Ally and I do not believe to be treated this way. If you want to be with me then fine, be with me and be honest with me. Don't turn around and say you want to be with me and then run back to Austin the first chance you get. This game is old and I am so tired of it. I am done playing."

She looks at me and nods, "If you think this is all a game then maybe you really don't know me. I have never treated you like a rebound and you act like this is my entire fault." I shake my not being able to control this anymore. "God damn it Ally, Quit acting like a damn teenager. You have always run to me when Austin was on your nerved or something was wrong but then the first moment he apologized you were back in his arms leaving me hanging along." She yells at me, "You were my safe zone." I feel a pang of hurt go through me. I look at her and shake my head, "I know and that's all I will ever be to you apparently. I can't deal with this. If you can't drive, then you know where the guess room is." I turn and walk down the hallway and up my stairs to my room. I hear movement and then something crash before my door is slammed shut.

I look to my wall. I actually don't feel angry or upset. I feel numb.

 **Aubrey's POV….**

I wake up to talking. "Mom, go away please." "She is just so cute." "Mom, please. Let her sleep." "Honey, why are you helping her? Not that I care, I'm just curious." "Just go please. Let her sleep." I hear footstep then, "You two are cute." I hear the door close and then Chris sighs.

I lay there for a little bit before stretching out acting like I just woke up. I open my eyes and see Chris staring at me, "Did you sleep good?" I nod, "Yeah, thank you for letting me stay here." He smiles, "Anytime." I sit up and lean against the pillow.

I want to ask him the same question his mom did. Why is he helping me? This is not his baby and I am not his girlfriend. Yet he doesn't care what is said or wrote about him as long as I am okay.

He looks at me, "What's wrong?" I shake my head, "Nothing." He sighs, "This is me you are talking to. You can't lie to me and you know it Aubrey. What is bothering you?" I look at him and sigh, "Why are you helping me so much? I am so thankful for everything you have done for me. Your support is something I really needed. But why are you helping so much?" He looks at me and then at his window. He runs a hand through his hair and turns back to me. "I mean I'm not your girlfriend or anything and this isn't your baby. I'm just a little confused as to why you are there for me." He looks at me and mumbles something that sounds like, "Maybe I want you to be." But I'm not sure what he exactly said, "What?" He looks at me, "I said because it's what I do. You are one of my best friends and I would be there for you no matter what." I look at him and can see he is not being honest with me.

I look at him and shake my head, "No Chris. Tell me the truth. Why are you helping me so much when I'm not your girlfriend and this isn't your baby?" He looks at me and sighs. I wait and he doesn't say anything. I stand up and go to leave when I feel my wrist get pulled. I am turned back to face him, "Because…" He looks at his wall and I pull my arm free. "If you can't talk to me right now then I should just go home." He shakes his head and grabs both my hands pulling me to him. "I…." I sigh, "It can't be that hard to answer a simple question. Just tell me the truth. Everyone is talking about you and saying you are the father when we both know that isn't true. You let them talk without saying a thing. You don't care what they say about you. Why are you letting them say rumors about you? Why are you protecting me and helping me when I am not your girlfriend and it is not your job?"

He sighs and looks back at me raising his voice some, "Maybe because I want you to be." I look at him shocked and his eyes go wide as he lets my arms go. What did he just say?

 **A lot of Alex's speech is taken from the song Taken by One Direction. I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **1babyt**


	40. Getting ready

Today is the day of the appointment. Chris hasn't mentioned the comment he made the other day. After it was made I tried to get him to explain but he just shut me off and said it was nothing. I could tell he wanted to be alone so I went home. He has come over for a little bit the last few days but he is distant.

I put on a pair of leggings and a sweater. I slip my feet into a pair of flip flops. I grab my purse and walk downstairs about to call my dad when there is a knock on the door and I see Chris. I open the door and see him dressed in a blue sweater and jeans. "You ready to go?" I look at him and shrug, "I was just about to call my dad, I figured you weren't taking me." He shakes his head, "Why wouldn't I be?" I look at him confused, "Because you haven't really been talking to me or anything." He sighs, "There is nothing to talk about from the other day. Let's just let it go." I sigh and nod, "Okay." I walk out with him and get in the passenger side of his car.

He starts the car up and starts driving to the doctors. He pulls into a spot and I see my dad's car. I get out and hear Chris behind me as I walk towards my dad's car. I see my dad get out and he smiles at me, "Am I on time?" I nod, "Yeah." He hugs me and then looks at Chris, "How are you today?" I look behind me and see Chris shrug. Dad looks back at me, "So you leave tonight for Hawaii, right?" I nod and he smiles at me. "Hawaii is fun, you will like it." I nod, "I thought it would be good to get away for a few days." He nods, "Yeah that might be good." I nod and look behind me at Chris who is just standing there. "We should probably go in." Dad nods and looks at me then Chris, "Everyone ready?" I nod and look at Chris who starts walking with me and dad to the door. I walk in and sign in before sitting next to my dad. My dad looks around and laughs a little bit, "It has been awhile since I was here." I laugh and see the nurse come out, "Aubrey." I stand up and dad does as well. I look at Chris and he nods, "I will be here waiting."

I walk forward with my dad and into the room. He sits in the chair and I sit on the table. Dr. Harper comes in and smiles. "Aubrey, nice to see you again." She sees my dad and looks a little confused and smiles, "Mr. Moon, always a pleasure." He nods and she goes about asking if I have any questions. How I am feeling and if there is anything going on. Once all the questions are answered with no she has me lay down and she starts the machine up. I pull up my sweater slightly and she places the gel on my stomach. I look over at my dad and he is looking at the screen as Doctor Harper moves the wand around on my stomach. She stops and smiles, "There she is." She hits the button and the heart beat starts to flow through the room. I smile and look over to see my dad crying. Doctor Harper stands up and smiles, "I will be back with the pictures." I nod and she hands me a rag before walking away. I wipe the gel off and pull my sweater back down. "You okay Daddy?" He nods and looks at me, "I have been horrible and I never should have treated you the way I have. I also shouldn't have taken anything out on the little girl. She is innocent in all of this." I smile and watch as he wipes his eyes. "Thank you for letting me come today, princess." I nod and sit up as Doctor Harper comes in. She smiles and hands the pictures to me and one to dad. "I thought you might like this." He smiles, "Thank you." I smile and put the pictures in my purse. Dad stands up and helps me off the table, "Doctor Harper, you have been there for all my kids and Ally and I. I thank you that now you are there for Aubrey." She smiles, "I don't look at myself as just the doctor for your kids and you and Ally but as a friend." I smile and hug her, "You are." She smiles and hugs me back, "Thank you sweetie." I pull away and dad looks at her, "Is it okay for her to fly to Hawaii tonight?" Doctor Harper looks at me, "Well it isn't unsafe but I would rather you not." I look at her, "I need to get away for a few days. Is it at all going to be a danger to me or the baby?" She shakes her head, "No." I nod, "Then I am going to go." She nods, "Just come back in when you get back so we can have a check on you and the baby." I nod and smile, "Thank you." She nods and dad and I walk out of the room. We walk into the hallway and dad looks at me, "Thank you again for letting me come today. I really appreciate it and I am excited to meet my granddaughter soon." I laugh, "Well not too soon. I still have a little over three months." He laughs and nods, "Of course." He kisses my head and hugs me one last time as we walk out of the hallway and into the waiting room.

I see Chris on his phone and dad pushes me slightly to him, "Go have lunch on me with him. Talk with him." I smile, "Okay." He kisses my head, "Don't lose your best friend Princess." I smile and nod, "I won't." I walk over with dad to Chris and he looks up at us, "Everything okay?" I nod and my dad clears his throat, "You are probably hungry princess, so you two go get something to eat." I smile at dad for making this easier. Chris stands up and looks at me, "Are you hungry?" I nod and he puts a hand at the small of my back, "Okay. Lunch it is." He shakes my dad's hand and we all walk out of the doctors and across the parking lot. My dad gets in the car and waves as he pulls away. Chris walks with me to the car and I get in. He gets in and starts the car up. I turn to him, "I miss my friend." He looks at me confused, "What?" I sigh, "I miss my friend. This is not how we act. It feels awkward between us and I don't like that. I want us to be us again." He smiles and leans over and kisses my cheek. "Sounds good Aubs." I smile and he backs out as he starts to drive home. I see Olive Garden and I smile, "Pull in here." He laughs but pulls in. He parks the car and looks at me, "We are eating here apparently." I laugh and nod, "If you want to." He laughs and looks at my stomach, "Well does the little one want pasta?" I laugh and nod again, "Yeah. " He grabs my hand, "Well the little one gets what she wants." I smile and get out of the car and walk with him into the restaurant.

We are seated immediately. I look at him as he looks at his menu. "What are you getting?" He laughs and looks over his menu at me, "I don't know yet." I smile and he places his menu down, "Why?" I laugh, "Because I don't know what I want so I was seeing what you are getting first." He laughs and looks at me, "Oh really? Or is it so you know not to order that and you can just eat off my plate." I smile because he and I both know that is exactly what I was going to do. He smiles and opens his menu back up. "I was thinking about the chicken fettuccini." I look at the menu and smile, "Okay." I look at mine again but here him laughing. The waitress comes over and Chris orders before looking at me. I smile, "I want the lasagna and the stuff chicken marsala." She nods and writes it down before walking away to get our drinks which Chris ordered. He looks at me, "She must really be hungry?" I throw my napkin at him and he laughs as he holds it, "Nothing bad about that. That is a good thing." I laugh and start to eat the breadsticks.

Everything is feeling better. It doesn't feel awkward no more. We eat and just enjoy our time together like we use to. I wish he would explain his comment to me more but there is no need to push him. I would rather not know what exactly he meant and make assumptions than to have him distant and not there. I am glad that my dad helped get Chris to come. I know he would have taken me to eat if I mentioned I was hungry but I honestly don't know if I would have been able to get it out.

The waitress comes over and takes our plates. "Anything else I can get you?" Chris shakes his head and then looks at me. I shake my head as well and hand her the card, "No thank you." She nods and takes the card. Chris looks at me and I shrug, "My dad told me to use his card." Chris goes to say something but looks away. The waitress hands me the card back and I sign the paper and give her the tip. We stand up and Chris puts a hand to the small of my back as we walk out of the restaurant and to his car. He helps me in the passenger seat before going over to his side and getting in.

He looks at me. "You need anything else or want to go anywhere else?" I shake my head and he nods before starting the car and backing out. He starts to drive home and I see the time on the clock. "We leave soon." He looks at the radio and nods, "Yeah." He looks over at me at a light, "Are you all packed and ready to go?" I shrug, "Not really." He laughs and pulls onto our street, "I can help if you want." I nod as he pulls into his driveway, "That would be nice." He looks at me, "I also think we should get some sleep before we leave." I nod with a yawn, "I was already ahead of you." He laughs and gets out of the car. I open the door and he comes over and helps me out. We walk across the lawn and into my house. Asher looks at me, "Everything good with my niece?" I laugh and nod, "She is doing great." He laughs and nods. "Good to hear." We walk upstairs and into my room.

I grab my suitcase and open it up to show only a couple pair of jeans in it. Chris looks in the suitcase and then smiles, "Really?" I shrug and he laughs before sitting on my bed. "Okay, so… How can I help?" I shrug, "Can you grab me some sweats and tops from the closet?" He nods and walks over to grab the items. I walk over to my dresser and grab some bras, underwear and bathing suits. I put them in the suitcase and go back to my dresser to grab some socks and some of my big shirts. I put them in the suitcase before walking back to the dresser and grabbing some shorts, pajama shorts, pajama pants and some tank tops. I walk them all over to the suitcase and see sweats, t-shirts and some nice shirts along with a few doll baby dresses, maxi dresses and sun dresses. I laugh and place my items on top and look at Chris in my closet, "Dresses?" He turns back smiling, "I figured it would be hot and they would be comfortable for the baby." I laugh and shake my head as I walk over to the closet and grab a pair of gym shoes, a pair of heels and a couple pairs of flip flops and sandals. I place them on top and Chris zips up the suitcase and lays it over to the side. "Do you need anything else?" I laugh and point to my bag sitting on the desk, "All of my last minute stuff is already packed along with other items." He laughs and nods, "I already packed mine as well." I look at the clock and see we need to leave for the airport in three hours.

Chris looks at the clock as well. "Come on." He grabs my hand and pulls me to the bed. "Get some sleep we leave soon." I laugh as he sits me on the bed and slowly pushes me so I am lying down. He then pulls the blanket over me. "I don't think I have been tucked into bed in awhile." He laughs and shakes his head, "My bad." I grab his hand, "Come on, you need sleep too." He looks at the door before nodding and crawling into bed behind me. I feel a kiss to my head before I start to drift off.

I wake up to someone softly shaking me. "Aubrey, come on." I blink a few times and see Chris. "What time is it?" He laughs and helps me sit up, "Time to leave." I stretch and look over to the clock to see it is actually a little past the time we should have left. I nod and stand up and slip my feet into my flip flips to see my suitcase and everything gone. I look at him and he laughs, "Already in Candace's car." I nod and walk with him out of my room and downstairs to see Asher and Adam playing a game. Adam comes over and hugs me, "Be good." I smile and nod, "You are the one that needs to be good." He laughs and looks at Asher who shrugs, "I never promise to be good, what is the fun in that?" I laugh and he hugs me. "Call us when you arrive." I nod and see Aaron running around the corner, "Wait. Wait." I smile and turn to him as he hugs me. "Bring me back something." I nod, "Of course." I bend down and he kisses my cheek. "Love you Aubrey." I smile, "I love you too Aaron." I hug him and stand back up to see mom come down with Avery. I kiss Avery and then mom's cheek. She looks at me, "Call me when you arrive so I know you are okay. I don't care about time zones or anything just call." I laugh and nod, "I will." She looks at Chris, "Watch out for her." He nods, "I will." She nods, "I know you will." She kisses his cheek, "Both of you be safe and call if you need anything." I nod and walk out with Chris to see dad. He smiles and kisses my cheek, "Wanted to tell you to be safe and let me know when you get there." I nod, "I will." He laughs, "I also wanted to say be careful but to also have fun and enjoy yourself." I smile and nod, "Thanks." I hug him. He looks at Chris before handing him something, "I wanted to give you an official ticket." I laugh and see Chris look at him. Dad smiles, "You two have fun and call if you need anything." I nod and Chris shakes his hand thanking him. We walk to Candace's car and get in the back. Candace smiles, "To the airport I go." I laugh and she starts driving.

She pulls up and Aiden gets out to help unload the luggage. I get out and then Candace. She hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Have fun and take lots of pictures." I smile, "I will." She rubs my stomach, "Hopefully this little one is no trouble." I laugh, "Hopefully not." Aiden smiles and hugs me, "Just be careful and stay safe." I smile, "I will Aiden." He laughs and kisses my head, "Candace wants you to call but is worried how it will look to ask you to." I nod, "Okay." He smiles and pulls away, "You two better go or you will be late." I smile and kiss his cheek, "Watch out for everyone." He nods, "You know I will." I smile and I turn with Chris and we walk into the airport.

After checking our packs and going through security we are finally at our gate. I sit down exhausted already. Chris sits next to me and looks at me, "Are you okay?" I nod, "Just tired." He nods and I lay my head on his shoulder as we wait.

He looks at me, "What do you want to do first when we get to Hawaii?" I laugh and shrug, "I don't know. Probably take a nap." He laughs, "Your reading my mind." I laugh and snuggle up to him thinking I might just take a nap while we wait. "Flight 298 to Hawaii is now boarding." I laugh and stand up with Chris. We walk to the line and the lady checks our tickets before handing them back. We walk onto the plane and I realize quickly that dad upgraded us. We are in first class.

Chris is against the window and I am next to him. I sit down and lean my head on his shoulder. He plays with my fingers on my left hand. I don't know why he is doing it but it keeps his calm I guess.

A little bit later the flight attendant is telling us to get ready. The plane takes off and I look at Chris, "Ready to go to Hawaii?" He laughs and nods, "Yes." The plane is up in the air. Hawaii here we come.


	41. Hawaii part 1

The plane lands in Hawaii and Chris walks with me off the plane. We wait for our luggage. He looks around, "I think we are going to have fun." I laugh and look up at him, "I am going to have fun being away from everything." He laughs and kisses my head before grabbing my bag that comes around. He places it on the ground next to us and waits for his. It comes around and he grabs his. He removes his hand from my back and drags the bags behind him as we walk out and see the car waiting for us. I shake my head knowing my dad did this. He went a little overboard but I need to thank him because I would hate to wait for a car.

The driver takes the bags and Chris opens the door helping me in the back. We get in and then the driver does, "To the hotel?" I nod and he takes off driving to the hotel. Chris looks at me, "I'm guessing your dad?" I nod and lay my head on his shoulder, "Yep." He laughs and after a few minutes we are at the hotel. The doorman opens the door and I climb out then Chris. The driver shakes his head as Chris goes to pay him, "Already taken care of." Chris nods and goes to get the bags but the doorman shakes his head, "I got it mister." Chris looks at me and I shrug my shoulders as we walk into the hotel.

We walk up to the desk, "How may I help you today?" I look at her and smile, "Reservation for Moon." She types into the computer then smiles at me, "Of course. Here are your keys." She hands us both key cards and then tells us where the room is. "Your bags are being sent up." I nod and we walk to the elevators. Chris hits the button and looks at me while I wait, "I'm afraid to see the room." I laugh and look up at him, "Why?" He shrugs, "Your dad changed everything. He upgraded the seats. He got us a driver who apparently is available anytime we need to go anywhere. I bet he upgraded the room too." I shrug, "Is it so bad if he did?" he doesn't answer as the door opens and we walk in.

The elevator ride is silent. It stops on the top floor and Chris looks at me before walking out of the elevator. I follow him and walk until I see our door number. It doesn't look too big so far. I put the key card in and turn the handle pushing the door open. It looks normal. I push the door open more and walk in.

I look around and see a decent sized room but it is not crazy. It has a small living room area with a television and a small island with two chairs and a microwave and coffee pot. The bathroom has a glass shower and big bathtub. It is roomy but not huge. The bed is a queen size and is nice. There is a balcony with some chairs on it that we can go sit at. The view is amazing. The room is upgraded but he didn't go overboard. I like it.

I look at Chris who walks around the room looking at everything. I sit on the bed and wait as he comes into the room and looks at me, "Okay it's not bad." I smile, "See." He looks at the bed, "I guess we are sharing." I laugh, "I figured you already sleep in the same bed as me anyway so why get two." He nods and walks over and lies next to me. "This bed is amazing." I laugh, "I know right. So comfy." There is a knock on the door and I sit up, "The bags." Chris gets up and opens the door. The guy brings the bags in and places them on the ground, "Have a good day." He turns and walks away. Chris closes the door and looks at me. I shrug and he looks at the bags then me, "What do you want to do?" I shrug, "I would love a nap but you can go do something if you want to." He shakes his head smiling at me, "A nap sounds amazing." I smile and look at my bag, "Is it sad I am debating rather to change or not." He shakes his head and flops down onto the bed, "Nope because I already lost the battle and decided to just sleep." I smile and lay back down on the bed. "Sounds good."

I turn on my side and he wraps his arm around me and pulls me to him. He kisses my head and I feel his breathing start to even out as he falls asleep. I have noticed all of this is taking a toll on his as well as it is me. I feel bad for him and this vacation was as much for him as it was for me.

I wake up and look over to see Chris still sleeping. I sit up and realize I never called anyone to let them know we arrived. I get out of bed and start to look for my phone. I go through my bag and can't find it. I dump my purse and start to look through the items on the floor but still can't find the phone. I stand up and walk over to the nightstand seeing a light flashing.

I walk over and go to grab the phone when a hand grabs my wrist. "What are you doing?" I look at him and see his eyes trying to adjust to waking up. I laugh, "I remembered we forgot to call everyone." He shakes his head and grabs his phone. He hits buttons and then hands it to me. I see a mass text out to Asher, Adam, Aiden, Candace, Mom and Dad.

 _We are here and tired. We are going to bed but we are safe and okay._

I look at the phone again before handing it back to him. "When did you do that?" He shrugs and sits up. "When you were walking around the room looking at everything." I nod and smile, "Thank you." He smiles and pulls me to him, "When did you wake up?" I shrug in his hug, "A few minutes ago." He nods and looks around the room, "What do you want to do?" I shrug and move away from him to open the curtains. I see the sun shining bright and smile, "Let's go to the beach." He laughs but nods, "Okay." He gets up and turns on the light as he goes through his bag and walks into the bathroom to get dressed. I open my bag and take out my white bikini with red hearts on it.

I change and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I slip my feet into my flip flops. I walk over to the contents of my purse on the floor and bend down to grab my hair tie. I flip my hair over and pull all of my hair up on my head. I grab my sunglasses and put them on my head. I start to put everything back in the bag when I see Chris bend down and start to help me. "You went a little crazy." I laugh and put the last item in the bag. He stands up holding it and puts his hand out to help me up. I take his hand and stand up straight. He sets the bag on top of my suitcase. "You ready to go?" I nod and see he has the towels already.

We walk out of the room and down the hallway to the elevator. He pushes the button and I lean against the wall as we wait. "After the beach we should get something to eat." I start laughing as the elevator opens, "Aren't I supposed to be the one always hungry?" He laughs and walks in with me. "Oh whatever, you know you are hungry as well." I laugh and nod, "Well duh." He laughs and we ride the elevator to the ground floor and walk out letting others enter.

We walk out the door that leads right to the beach. We follow the path and reach the beach in a matter of seconds. Chris lays the towels down and I take off my shorts and tank top. I lie down and feel Chris lay next to me. "This is different than Miami." I laugh and nod, "Yeah, it is." He laughs and shakes his head, "You're not awake yet, are you?" I turn to him and laugh, "Not really, no." He laughs and nods, "I figured." I look at him amazed; he is the only one besides Aiden that really knows me. Knows when to ask me something and when not to, when I am awake and when I'm not, when I am happy and when I'm not and when I need a hug or not. He has always been that way since we first met all those years ago.

He is looking out at the ocean with his glasses on. I look around the beach and see a few guys down the beach staring at me. From where I am I can't really tell the look on their faces. I hope they are looking because I am pregnant and not because they know who I am. I just want to have fun and enjoy myself. I see one wink at me and I shake my head as I turn away realizing I was wrong completely. Chris looks at me and then at the guys and back at me, "You want to leave?" I shake my head. "No, let them be stupid." He laughs and puts his arm around me and pulls me to him kissing my head. "And Aubrey is waking up everyone." I laugh and look up at him, "Let's go in the water and then get something to eat." He nods and stands up and puts his hand out to help me up.

He picks me up and takes off running to the water with me yelling and laughing. "Put me down." He laughs and puts me down in the water. The water comes up past my stomach. He laughs again, "What, I finally put you down." I shake my head and push away from him as I go under and wet me hair. I push the few strands that fell out back as I come back up. I push my glasses back and smile, "The ocean is so much nicer than ours." He laughs and pulls me with him as he starts to move around the water.

After about an hour he looks at me, "You ready to go eat now?" I nod and we start back to shore. He puts his hand at me lower back as we walk across the sand back to the towels. A little girl runs into my legs and looks up at me, "Sorry." I smile, "its okay." She smiles and looks back at her dad who is yelling her name. She looks up at me, "I'm sorry again." She takes off running back to her dad and I laugh. "She was cute." Chris nods and we keep walking back to the towels but I catch myself following the little girl and seeing her and her dad playing in the sand. It reminds me of dad and I. I do miss what we had and it all changed with the pregnancy but I do love this little girl already and I can tell he is trying as well.

Chris touches my shoulder and turns me to him, "Are you okay?" I nod, "Yeah, why?" He shakes his head, "Don't lie to me, I know you." I sigh and put my shorts back on and tank top before slipping my feet back into my flip flops. "The little girl just reminded me of me when I was little and her dad reminded me of mine. The relationship dad and I use to have before this all happened." I place my hand on my stomach and sigh, "I love this little girl so much already but I do miss what dad I had and I do wish we could go back to it. He is working hard and I really love that but I know we won't ever be the way we use to be and it just makes me sad." Chris looks over at the little girl and dad and then back at me. "Your dad loves you more than anything in the world. He is having a hard time coming to terms with the way things are going to be now and that you aren't his little girl anymore. He is trying and I can see that. He might not be trying the way others would but he really is trying. You and your little girl are going to be his world along with your brothers. He loves you all and he is going to love this little girl. You may not have the same relationship you had with your dad but it could be better, it doesn't always have to be worse."

I smile and kiss his cheek. "You always know exactly what to say to me." He smiles and puts his shirt on and grabs the towels, "I'm just good like that." I laugh as we walk back to the hotel. We enter the hotel and he takes my hand as we walk to the elevator and wait for it. "What are you thinking for dinner?" I shrug and walk in with him as the elevator comes. We ride it to our floor and he walks behind me as I open the door and walk into the room.

I walk over to my suitcase and grab out a maxi dress and brush and walk into the bathroom, "Be out in a sec." I turn the water on and get out of everything before climbing into the water and letting the hot water rinse all the sand off me. I wash my hair quickly and my body before rinsing off and turning the water off. I grab the towel and wrap it around myself. I brush my hair while I let myself dry off some. I change into my dress when my hair is brushed. I hang the towel up and walk out of the bathroom to see Chris leaning against the wall with his clothes in one hand and his one in the other, "What are you doing?" He looks up at me and points at the dress, "I pack so well." I laugh and point at his phone again and he laughs, "I was waiting on you to finish so I could shower and your brother texted back." I look at him, "Which one?" He hands me his phone, "Aiden." He walks by me and into the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

I see Aiden text back.

 _She is doing okay, then?_

I laugh and text back,

 _Yes, I am doing fine._

The phone lights back up almost immediately.

 _Aubrey, what are you doing with Chris's phone? And we are just worried about you._

I laugh and write back,

 _I understand but you don't have to worry about me. I am okay and he gave me the phone while he went and got a shower._

It's a little bit longer for the reply this time but it comes,

 _I will always worry about you Aubs. You mean everything to me. I love you. What's the shower for? Are you guys going to go do something fun?_

I laugh and write back,

 _I love you to Aiden. We are going to get some dinner and maybe explore some._

I hear the door open as the text comes in. I look down and see Aiden wrote,

 _Have fun sis._

I look up and see Chris in a pair of jeans and running a towel through his hair. I drop his phone and he looks at me as I look down at his phone, "You okay?" I nod and bend down to pick up his phone but didn't think about it and grab the phone and realize I can't really get back up. I look at him, "Can you help?" He laughs and walks over and puts his hand out and pulls me up and takes his phone back. "Aiden doing better now?" I laugh and nod as I turn away and walk back to my bag to grab my sandals. I sit down on the bed to buckle them and look at Chris as he slips on a t-shirt. I have seen Chris shirtless so many times but for some reason certain times just get to me, like this one just did.

He runs my brush through his hair and lays it on my bag, "You ready to go?" I nod and he puts his hand out, "Come on then." I laugh and grab his hand as we walk out of the room and down to the ground level.

I look at him, "Were we supposed to call the driver?" He nods and smiles at me, "But I didn't." I smile and side hug him. "You are the best." He laughs and we start walking down the sidewalks. He looks at me, "What do you want to eat?" I shrug again, "I don't know." He laughs, "Okay, how about what does the little one want?" I laugh and look up at him, "Something with fruit." He laughs and nods, "That is no help." I laugh as we keep walking. He pulls me to this outside restaurant and we are seated at once.

I look around as the lights are starting to be turned on since it is getting dark, "What made you choose this?" He shrugs as he looks the menu and then around, "I was hungry." I laugh and pat his hand, "Always thinking." He laughs and looks at me, "I know you are too." I nod and start to look over the menu.

After we order and receive our drinks he looks at me, "Are you enjoying yourself so far?" I nod and smile, "Yes. Thank you for coming with me." He smiles, "Thank you for asking, I would be so bored at home." I laugh and look out at the ocean, "It is so beautiful here. It's weird how different it is from home." He looks behind himself and nods, "It doesn't feel different for me just easier." I look at him confused as he turns back around, "What do you mean?" The food is placed in front of us and he shakes his head smiling, "Nothing, let's eat."

We start to eat and he looks around but won't look at me fully. I know he is hiding something and I just wish he would tell me. We always tell each other everything. I don't know why whatever this is, is any different from everything else he has told me.

After dinner we are walking back to the hotel when I see a store, "Let's go in." I pull his hand and he laughs and follows me into the store. I look around and thought I saw something Candace would like but when I got closer I realize I didn't like It and didn't think she would either. He looks at me, "Done already?" I nod and we walk back out of the store and down the sidewalk again.

We are close to the hotel when I hear people laughing and turn to see a group walk by smiling and laughing. I guess I am just still not use to laughing and whispers being about me. Chris looks at me, "You okay?" I nod and smile, "Just weird that laughs and whispers aren't about me." He laughs and we start walking again when I hear a couple guys, "She is hot." "I think she's pregnant." "So, she is still hot." I look at them and they all shut up. The one winks at me and the others look at him in a way to tell him to shut up. Chris looks at him, "She can hear you." The guy looks at me again, "Maybe I wanted her too." I pull Chris's hand, "Let's just go." No use starting something over nothing. I'm use to it and it is annoying but it is useless to get angry and mad over it. He looks at me and starts to walk away again when I hear the guy, "So, see you later babe?" I cringe and Chris starts to walk back to him but I again pull his hand, "Come on." He looks at me and sighs but walks with me to the hotel.

He doesn't speak once. We get all the way up to the room and still nothing. I sigh as I open the door and he walks in and I follow. He takes and kicks his shoes off by his suitcase.

He walks over to the living room and turns on the television as he sits on the couch. I walk into the room and look at him. "Are you seriously mad?" He looks at me and shakes his head, "Not at you, no." I sigh and sit on the table looking at him, "Did you really want to fight over something so stupid?" He looks at me, "I didn't see it that way so yes." I sigh and look at him, "It was stupid. I am use to it, it is useless and just easier to walk away." He looks away from me and starts to watch television. "You are seriously angry over this?" He looks at me giving me the 'yeah, so' look. I look at him, "Why? Why are you so angry over something some stupid guys said? It doesn't mean anything and I didn't care." He looks at me and shakes his head, "Just let it go Aubrey." I shake my head, "No, I am tired of all of this. You are hiding something from me and we never hide anything from each other. I don't know what it is but that is driving me nuts and now you get like this. We talk about everything and lately you do everything in your power to not talk to me. I am so tired of all of this. I just wanted to come here and have fun and get away from everything, I wanted you to come because you make me laugh and happy. You make me forget everything that is going on and I knew you also needed this vacation as much as I did. But you are doing the same thing here that you were at home. You are angry and pushing me off over something some idiot said but you are getting distant because of it and that is not what I wanted. Just tell me why? Quit telling me to let it go. If you know me as well as you do then you know that is not something that I can or will do. So just tell me why you really are angry and wanted to fight them? Tell me why you are hiding something from me. Better yet tell me what you are hiding from me."

He looks at me and I can tell he is fighting himself. I can see he wants to tell me something but he also doesn't want to tell me anything. He is angry and still wants to fight but not with me. He is trying to figure out which way to go that will let everything take care of everything. All at once he blurts out, "Because I love you Aubrey."

 **Hope you liked it. I finished my finals and have been working on this. I broke it up into two parts, it was originally one part. I will finish the other part and have it up within the next few days if not tonight.**

 **1babyt**


	42. Hawaii part 2

I watch as his eyes go wide and he starts to look around frantically. He looks everywhere but at me. I feel my mouth open as I look at him shocked. He loves me. Did he really just say that? He goes to stand up and I put my hand on his wrist causing him to sit back down. He looks around again before finally landing his eyes on me.

I can see he is upset. He is worried, scared and relieved. He goes to say something but I shake my head. It finally sets in that Chris loves me. I smile slightly and he looks at me confused. "Why…" I shake my head smiling. His eyebrows rise slightly and I can tell he is trying to figure out if I have lost it, if he should call someone or what. He goes to say something again and I just want him to realize I did hear what he said. I have not lost it and that I just can't believe I was so stupid.

I lean in slightly and feel his lips touch mine. I feel him go cold and hesitant but within a second he is kissing me back. He grabs my hand and pulls me closer to the edge of the table and closer to him. His one hand tangles in my loose hair and the other is running up and down my back. I have one hand on his chest to keep me balanced and the other is running through his hair.

I pull away when air is much needed and smile. I watch as he looks at the floor before slowly looking up at me. I see him look at me and then around the room before looking back at me. I smile and grab his hand and look at him, "I have always loved you Chris. I just figured you would never look at me that way so I pushed it away and dated others. I never would have thought you liked me other than a friend." He smiles and grabs both my arms pulling me right to the edge of the table. He moves to the edge of the couch and looks at me, "I have loved you since the first day I met you. You always looked at all the other guys but never at me. I figured you only saw me as your neighbor friend and nothing more." I smile and put a hand on his cheek, "So we both thought wrong, at least now we know." He moves my hand from his cheek and looks at me, "Yeah."

I sigh and look at him, "What's wrong?" He sighs, "Where do we go from here?" I look at him confused, "What do you mean?" He looks around, "We like each other but…" He sighs and looks around again. I pull on his arm, "This isn't hard, you like me right?" He nods, "Yeah but…" I shake my head, "Do you want to be with me?" He nods, "More than anything." I smile and make him look at me, "Then what is the but for? I like you, you like me, we both want to be together." He looks at me, "Aubrey there is more to this then just us." He looks at me stomach and it hits me, "She is the but?" He shakes his head, "Not completely her, also your family." I shake my head, "This is stupid and you know it. You hid this from me because you didn't know how I would react and now that I know you are trying to say what, we can't be together." He shakes his head again, "We need to talk first." I shake my head, "There is nothing to talk about. If you like me and want to be with me then do it, don't try to find reasons out of it or excuses." I stand up and start walking to the bedroom.

I sit on the bed and take my sandals off and leave them on the floor before moving and turning to lie in the bed. A couple minutes later he walks in and looks at me. "Can I just talk for a second without you yelling and getting mad?" I move my hand to tell him to keep going. He walks over and sits on the side of the bed. "It's not her Aubrey. She is innocent in everything. It's that I don't want to get attached and then be pushed away. I couldn't handle that. Your family is so back and forth I can barely keep track. I would hate to be something they are back and forth between. I don't want them to end up finding something about me they don't like and again getting pushed away. I consider your family a second family to me and I would hate to lose them."

I watch as he looks around. I never thought about it like that. He is worried about losing them not trying to use them as an excuse. I move closer to him, "What are you saying then?" He looks at me, "I want to be with you Aubrey. I have never wanted anything more. I just…" He looks around before looking me in the eyes, "I don't want to get close to her and then have to leave her." I smile and move closer, "She isn't even here yet." He sighs, "But she will be soon and…" I place my lips to his to shut him up. He kisses back almost instantly. I smile in the kiss when he grabs my hip and pulls me against him. We pull back and I smile at him. He smiles back, "You don't know how many years I have dreamed of that." I smile and laugh, "Better than you dreams." He nods and smile, "So much." He pulls me to him again and softly moves his lips with mine. I pull away after a couple seconds and look at him, "So what are we doing then?" He looks around and then back at me smiling, "Will you be my girlfriend Aubrey?" I smile and nod before kissing him rougher this time.

He laughs when we pull away. The baby is kicking up a storm. I place a hand on my stomach smiling, "She does like you." He smiles and lays his hand on top of mine. He looks up at me, "What is your family going to think?" I laugh and lean my head on his shoulder, "Please, my mom already considers you family. My brothers love you. Dad doesn't like anyone who gets close to me but he has gotten close with you lately." I feel a kiss on my head, "Thank you." I look up at him, "For what?" He smiles, "For giving me a chance. For saying yes and for just being you." I smile and look at him. "I'm happy but I'm also really tired. Can we go to sleep?" He laughs and nods.

I lay down and he throws his arm around me and kisses my head, "Goodnight Aubrey." I smile and lean up and kiss his lips. "Night Chris." I curl back up in his arm and smile as I fall asleep. I really got my crush after all this time. I never thought this would happen and it did.

 **Chris's POV….**

Aubrey is still sleeping. I woke up early so excited. Aiden had texted and wanted to know how she is doing and I wrote back when I woke up.

I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom to get a shower and get ready for the day. I feel the water run over my body and can't help but still smile. Aubrey is my girlfriend, she is mine. After I wash everything and rinse it off, I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. I reach for my clothes and realize that I left my clothes in my suitcase.

I open the door and see Aubrey still sleeping in the bed. I walk over to the suitcase and grab out a pair of boxers, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I put the boxers on and run the towel through my hair quickly. I walk the towel back into the bathroom. I walk out and see my phone flashing.

I walk over and grab my phone and see a text from Aiden.

 _How is the baby doing?_

I laugh and write back,

 _The baby is fine. Your sister is fine. Everyone is fine. Go have fun with Candace._

Almost instantly I get another text.

 _I just want to make sure. I don't like her being so far away but I know she is safe with you._

I am happy that he at least has some comfort knowing that she is with me. It makes me feel good. I text back,

 _They are both okay, no need to worry._

I walk over and grab my pants and put them on. I button them up and hear my phone go off. I look at it and see,

 _I will always worry but at least with you with her I don't have to worry as much._

I go to text back when I hear Aubrey moving. I look up and see her sitting up in bed. "What time is it?" I laugh and walk over and sit on the bed in front of her. "Little after ten." She yawns and looks at me. "I'm hungry." I laugh and stand up, "Well get dressed and we will go get something to eat." She nods and I watch as she is slowly waking up.

I walk over and grab my shirt and put it on. She moves the blankets and yawns again. I walk over and put my hand out, "Want some help?" she yawns again and places her hand in mine. I help her stand up and pull her to me placing my lips against hers. She starts kissing back and she runs her fingers through my hair. She pulls away and smiles at me, "Thanks for the wakeup." I smile and peck her lips, "Now go get ready." She smiles and walks into the bathroom.

I pick my phone back up and text,

 _Well Aubrey is up now and she is hungry. We are going to go get something to eat. Don't worry about anything. We will be back in a few days._

The door to the bathroom opens and I see Aubrey poke her head out the door. "Can you hand me my bag?" I bring her bag to the door and she grabs it and pulls it inside. I shake my head and finish by getting my shoes on.

I look at the door as it opens again and Aubrey walks out in one of the long skirts with a tank top. She has her hair up in a bun. She leaves her bag by the door and walks over to grab her sunglasses before putting them on. "You look nice." She smiles at me, "Thank you." She sits on the bed with her sandals and buckles them. She stands up and looks at me, "You ready?" I nod and grab the key. We walk out the door and she stops and looks at me. "Something wrong?" She shakes her head smiling, "Just wanted to tell you thanks for everything. I couldn't imagine coming by myself now." I smile and kiss her head, "Trust me, I don't think Aiden would have allowed you to come by yourself if you wanted to." She laughs and nods, "You're probably right."

We wait for the elevator and I smile when I feel her arm go around my back and she leans into me. I walk into the elevator with her and smile when she leans her back into me. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head, "Do you want to eat here or somewhere else?" She shrugs, "Here is fine." The elevator opens and we walk out and down the hallway into the restaurant.

We are seated soon and Aubrey starts looking over the menu before telling the waitress what she wants. They both look at me and I laugh, "Pancakes are fine." The waitress nods and walks away. Aubrey looks at me, "Mom wrote me and wanted to know if we wanted to come home early." I look at her, "Whatever you want to do." She nods and smiles, "I don't want to go home early. I want to stay the last few days here and enjoy being away from everything with you." I smile and look at her. "Sounds good to me."

The food comes and she starts to eat. I eat some but honestly I don't have too much of an appetite. I wait as she finishes her food. She looks at me, "Are you not eating?" I look at my plate and shake my head, "Nah, I'm good." She laughs, "You really aren't going to eat?" I laugh, "I'm not that hungry. " She nods, "Okay." She pays and we walk out of the restaurant. "What do you want to do now?" She laughs, "Let's go look around." I put my hand at the small of her back and lead her outside and to the sidewalks.

We walk around looking at all the stores and everything. It is fun and I enjoy just being with Aubrey. She is having so much fun looking at everything. It is great to watch her so happy and excited. After an hour she stops and looks at me, "You want to go back and go walk the beach?" I smile, "We can do that." She smiles and we start walking back to the hotel.

We walk in and she looks around before pulling me to the stairs. I look at her, "What are you doing?" I laugh and she smiles, "Take the stairs with me." I laugh and walk with her up the stairs. Halfway up she stop, "I need a minute." I look at her, "Get on my back." She looks at me. I bend down some and she gets on my back and I hold onto her legs as she wraps her arms around me. I start taking the stairs the rest of the way up to our floor.

I place her down and open the door letting her walk ahead. She smiles and kisses my cheek, "Thanks for carrying me." I laugh and kiss her head, "No problem Aubs." We walk down the hallway to the room. I open the door and she walks over to her suitcase but looks at me, "How about we just order a movie and snuggle up." I laugh, "I thought you wanted to go to the beach." She shakes her head, "Nah." I sit down on the bed and pull her to me, "How about we go to the pool instead?" She nods, "That sounds fun." I smile and grab my shorts to change into. I walk into the living room and change. I walk in and see Aubrey in her bikini top and skirt. "You ready?" She turns to me and nods, "Yeah." She grabs her tank top and pulls it back on. She pulls her glasses back over her eyes.

We walk back downstairs and walk into the room. She looks at me, "Inside or outside?" I smile and pull her with me out to the pool. She puts her towel over the chair and starts to take her clothes off. She lies down and looks around. I take my shirt off and lay down on the chair next to her. "Do you just want to sunbathe?" She shrugs, "I love the sun on my skin." I laugh, "I know that. I was just wondering if you wanted to go in the water." She shakes her head, "I'm good but you go ahead." I smile and lean over and kiss her. I get in the pool and start to swim around. I come up out of the water and look up at her and see her watching me. I wink at her and I see her cheeks go red as she turns away. I smile and go back into the water to finish swimming.

I get out after about half an hour and walk over and sit on the chair besides Aubrey and smile at her. "You doing okay over here?" She nods, "Yeah, I am having so much fun." I look at her, "The baby doing well?" She laughs and nods, "She is kicking a lot. I think she is happy." I move and sit on the edge of the chair and put my hand on her stomach and feel the little one kicking a lot. I smile, "She is happy." She nods and leans forward kissing me. "She always kicks when you are around." I smile and move back to my chair to lie down.

I love that the baby kicks when I am around. I am happy that Aubrey and I are together even though it feels like nothing has changed. I love that it is the same as before except now we both know how the other feels and I can kiss her. I am excited to be away from everything and for Aubrey to be so carefree and happy right now. But I will admit I am still a little worried about what is to come with the baby when it comes. I don't want to get attached to something and then have to leave. I would be devastated and that would be wrong for the baby. I know Aubrey and I will have to talk about this more when the baby does arrive but for right now I am going to enjoy what Aubrey and I do have going on in Hawaii. When we get back I am just going to have fun and enjoy being with her until the baby comes and then we can talk about it more. Right now I just want to be happy and not worry about anything. I have the girl of my dreams and I never want to let her go.


	43. Date

Our time here is coming to end. The days are shortening and we have to go back in a few. Aubrey is in the shower. She wants to go look around today.

I sit on the bed waiting for her to finish and get dressed. "Aubrey, come on." I hear laughter in the bathroom, "I'm almost done." I laugh and pull out my phone looking through social media and catching up on some things.

I hear the door open and look to the bathroom to see Aubrey step out and reach over grabbing her sunglasses. "I'm ready now?" I look at her in a pair of jeans and in a flowing light blue top making her eyes pop. She put on makeup and straightened her hair. I smile and climb off the bed and walk over and grab her hand pulling me to her before kissing her. I love being able to do this. I have wanted to do this for so long and now that I can it just seems unreal. I feel her smile in the kiss and I pull back and smile at her. "You look beautiful." She smiles at me, "Thank you." She grabs her phone and credit card before smiling at me, "Let's go explore." I laugh and walk with her out the hotel room and down the hallway.

We start walking down some sidewalks and just enjoy the weather and enjoy being together.

We arrive at this cute little opening overlooking the beach. I smile and pull her with me over to it. She looks over the railing and smile down at the water. I smile and she turns to me and kisses my cheek. "I am having so much fun." She leans against the railing facing me and I smile, "I want a picture." She looks at me confused, "What?" I laugh and pull out my phone before moving and getting behind her, "I think we are due for a new picture." She laughs and I open the camera before she turns to me and kisses my cheek. I snap the picture and watch as the flash goes off. She takes my camera and looks at the picture. She is kissing my cheek and I am smiling. We have the beach in the background and it just looks amazing. She smiles, "I like it." I smile and nod, "Me too."

I open social media and post it with the caption, _Enjoying our vacation away._

She laughs and looks up at me, "You know people are going to try to figure out where we are now?" I shrug, "By time they do we will be gone." She laughs and I turn her to face me. "I want to take you out to dinner tonight." She smiles, "We always go out." I laugh and shake my head, "No as in a date." She smiles wide, "Okay."

We start walking back to the hotel when she leans into me. "Do I need to go shopping?" I laugh and shake my head putting my arm around her, "Nope." She smiles and I kiss her head as we continue to walk back to the hotel and enjoy our time together.

We arrive back and she walks into the bathroom telling me to go into the living room. I laugh and walk into the living room and sit down watching television. I hear movement, "Are you okay in there?" I hear something and then, "Yeah." I laugh and shake my head as I turn back to the television. I look down at my phone and see I need to get ready. I get up and change into a nice pair of jeans and a dress shirt. I walk out of the room and to a store I found.

I buy some flowers and a bracelet I was eyeing for her that I bought days ago and it got ready today. I walk back to the hotel and open the door, "Do I have to go back to the living room?" I hear laughter, "Yes." I shake my head and walk back into the living room and set the flowers on the table. I put the box in my pocket and wait for her to finish. "Aubrey, we are going to be late." I hear laughter, "I am coming, chill."

I turn when I hear heels and see Aubrey walk in wearing a white lace dress that is tight but it doesn't seem too tight for her. She is black heels and has her hair slightly curled and changed her makeup to a darker color. She smiles at me and it takes me a minute to remember I have flowers for her. I grab them off the table and hold them out for her. She smiles, "I wanted you to get your flowers." She smiles and places them down before kissing me. "Thank you, I love them." She looks at me and smiles, "You look nice." I look down at my outfit and realize maybe I didn't dress enough. I smile up at her, "And you look beautiful." She smiles and kisses my cheek. "So, you mentioned dinner." I laugh and grab her hand, "I did and we are going to be late."

We walk downstairs and to the door where I did finally break down and call the driver her dad hired. He opens the door for her and I help her in before sliding in the back with her. She looks at me shocked, "You called him?" I nod, "Yeah, it is easier if he takes us to the restaurant." She nods and leans her head on my shoulder as we wait to get to the restaurant.

The driver pulls up and gets out to open the door. I get out and hold out my hand and Aubrey takes it before climbing out. I look at the driver, "Hour and a half?" He nods and we walk into the restaurant and the hostess smiles at me. "Do you have a reservation?" I nod and look at Aubrey, "I put it under Moon." She smiles and nods, "Of course. Right this way." We follow behind her and are seated against the glass wall where I wanted to be seated. She smiles and places the menus down while I help Aubrey sit down. I sit down across from her. The hostess smiles at us, "Your waitress will be right with you." She walks away and Aubrey looks out and sees the beach and smiles. "How did you do this?" I smile, "It's a secret."

Our waitress comes over and smiles, "Can we start you off with some drinks?" We both order a coke and we turn back and look at each other. She smiles, "I can't believe you did this." I smile, "You like it so far?" She nods, "Yes." We order some pasta and we look around as we wait. She smiles, "This view is so beautiful." She smiles at me, "Thank you for doing this." I smile and look at how happy she is, "Your welcome." I would do this every day if I could just to see the smile on her face that I am seeing right now.

Our food is brought out and we start to eat. I look over and take my last bite of food when I see the sun starting to set. I point out the window and see Aubrey look out the window before smiling wide. She takes her last bite and smiles, "This is amazing."I hold her hand and smile, "I have a gift for you." She looks at me shocked, "What?" I smile and reach into my pocket and get the box out. I open the box and set it on the table in front of her. She looks down at the silver double bracelet that is holding an infinity symbol with a C and an A on the underside of it. She takes it out and looks it over, "This is beautiful. Thank you." I smile, "I wanted to get it for your birthday but I didn't know what exactly to write. We will always be friends no matter what." She smiles and leans forward kissing me. I put the bracelet on her hand and watch her smile at it in amazement. She starts to look back out the window.

I hold her hand and watch her look out the window in amazement. I pull on her hand and watch as she gets out of the chair. I pull her to me and she sits on my lap. I get my phone out and she looks at me and smiles as we take a picture. Our waitress comes over and smiles, "Would you like me to take a picture of you two?" I look at Aubrey and she takes the phone and hands it to her, "Thank you." I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek as I feel her cheeks heat up. I smile when she looks at me and she goes to slap me but I kiss her instead.

We pull away and she smiles, "I had a great time." I smile and nod, "Me too." The waitress takes our plates and hands me my phone. I look at Aubrey as she takes my phone and looks at me before leaning forward and kissing me. I smile into the kiss and I see a flash go off. I pull back and see her smiling at me. I look at the picture and I see us kissing and the sun is setting in the background. I can tell I am smiling in the kiss. I smile and look at the picture. I log on to social media and look at Aubrey as I post it and type as the caption, _Me and my girl._

I look at Aubrey and see her smile before I hit post. She looks at me, "You know we probably just did something really bad, right?" I laugh and shake my head before kissing her, "I don't care." She smiles and I lay my card on the table. The waitress comes back and takes the card.

I look at Aubrey who is staring at me, "Yes?" She shakes her head, "Nothing." I smile and sign the check before getting up with Aubrey. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her head, "Anything you want to do?" She shakes her head and leans into me. "I just want to be with you." I smile, "Well, how about we go to the hotel and go for a late swim?" She smiles and nods.

We walk back to the hotel and up to our room. Once in the room Aubrey looks at me, "Can you unzip me some?" I look at her and take a gulp before nodding, "Yeah." She turns around and lifts her hair up. I grab the zipper and slowly pull it down. I feel Aubrey holding her dress in the front as I pull her zipper down to the middle of her back. I look at her and she smiles and turns around, "Get dressed." I watch her walk into the bathroom.

I shake my head and grab my trunks and change into them. I put on a t-shirt. The door opens and Aubrey walks out in a black bikini. "Ready to go?" I nod and watch as she grabs her maxi dress and slips it on. She slips her feet into the flip flops. I wrap my hand with hers and we start down to the pool.

She sits on the chair and I look over at her before taking my shirt off and throwing it at her. She gasps and then smiles at me as I jump into the water. I swim up and see her watching me. I smile and swim around for a few minutes.

I look back up and see she has finally gotten out of her dress and is laying on the chair smiling. I get out of the pool and walk over and sit on the side of the chair she is sitting in. I smile and look at her. "You don't want to feel the water at all?" She shakes her head, "I'm good, right here." I smile and lean over her and smile, "Are you sure? You look so lonely." She smiles and shakes her head, "Nope, I have a perfect view." I smile and kiss her. I feel her hand pull my neck closer to her. I move up the chair so we are closer. She smiles when she pulls away, "You going to go swim more?" I shake my head, "Nah, let's go watch a movie together." She smiles wide, "Sounds good."

I stand up and pull her up with me. I grab my shirt and put it back on. She pulls her dress back on and we start back up to our room. She leans into me in the elevator and yawns. "You tired?" She nods and closes her eyes as we wait. I kiss her head and hold her to me. When the door opens she moves forward and I walk with her to our room.

I open the door to our phones going off.

 **Ally's Pov…**

I am holding the baby sitting on the couch. I see Aiden look out the window and I smile, "Baby, she will be here soon." He sighs, "I know mom, and I just can't wait to see her." I smile and watch him look out the window again. Candace had to leave and Aiden hasn't seen her in almost a week. So he is excited to see her again.

I hear Asher run into the room and he looks shocked, excited and worried. "Asher, sweetie, what's wrong?" Aiden turns to look at him. He holds out his phone, "Have you guys seen your phone?" I shake my head and he looks back at his phone before sighing and goes to hand his phone to me when our door opens, "Aiden, did you see?" I look behind me to see Candace rushing in smiling. I look over at her and she has her phone out smiling. Aiden and I look at Candace and Asher confused. At the same time they hold out their phones and say, "Aubrey and Chris might be together." I look at the picture and see Aubrey and Chris smiling leaning against a railing with a beach behind them. Aubrey is kissing his cheek and he is smiling wide. I see the caption, "Enjoying our vacation away." I laugh, "Guys, this does not mean anything." They all look at me, "It doesn't. They took a picture on their vacation. Don't jump to conclusions." They all nod and walk away.

She wakes up and I smile down at my baby, "Hey sweetie." I kiss her head and sigh as I get up and start getting her changed and fed. I look over at the clock and smile, "We are going to go see someone today." She smiles up at me and I get us dressed before walking down stairs and to my car. I put her in her seat and get in my seat before backing the car out and heading to the house.

I pull up and park before getting her seat out and carrying her with me to the door. I go to knock on the door when it opens and Alex is standing there in his scrubs. He looks at me and then down at the baby, "Ally, I don't want to fight and argue with you and I really don't have time. I have to be in surgery in an hour." I sigh and look down at the sleeping baby in her seat, "I didn't come here to argue or fight. I just want to apologize for what went down. I never should have said what I said. I was wrong and I am sorry." he looks at me and then the baby, "Do you want to come in for a minute?" I nod and we walk in and I set the car seat on the floor before sitting on the couch. He sits in his chair and looks at me, "I see she is doing good?" I nod, "Yes, she is fitting in very well." He smiles and I can't help but feel somewhat better. "I really am sorry Alex. I was wrong and I never should have said what I said." He looks at me, "It's okay." I sigh, "No it is not. It and I was stupid. You mean so much to me and not seeing you for the last week has been hard on me. I wanted to be able to talk to you and you weren't there." He nods, "It really is okay Ally." I smile and he stands up and pulls me to hug him.

I feel so much better. I missed Alex. He pulls away and looks at his watch, "I am glad this is fixed but I wasn't kidding, I really do have to go. I need to be in surgery." I nod and grab my baby girl before walking out with him. He walks me to the car and I put the baby in and then I close the door. He kisses my head and I get in the car before I watch him get in his. I roll down my window and yell out, "Dinner next week at my house with everyone?" He smiles and nods, "Wouldn't miss it." I smile and pull out of the driveway and start to head home.

I hear my phone go off and I hit the talk button on the steering wheel. "Hello?" I hear noise then a voice I know very well. "Ally… Ally? You there?" I laugh, "Yes Austin, I am here." I hear a laugh and then, "I was wondering if I could see Avery tonight?" I turn onto our street, "Yeah that is fine. I am actually right around the corner if you want, I can drop her off." I hear something and then, "That would be awesome." I take the turn onto his street, "Okay be there in a minute." I hang up and turn into his driveway. I park the car and get out.

I walk over to the door and unbuckle Avery. I wrap her blanket over her. I close the door and go to carry her up to the house. I make it to the front of my car before Austin is there smiling. "There is my girl." He puts his hand out and I transfer Avery to him. "You have everything you need right?" He bounces Avery a little and smiles at her before looking at me, "Yeah." I nod, "Call if you need anything." I go to walk back to my car when I hear my name. I turn around and see him look down and then back at me, "How is Aubrey doing?" I smile, "She seems to be having a great time." He nods, "Do you think she will come over to see me when she gets back?" I shrug, "I don't know. She might be tired. I will try to get her to come over." He nods and kisses my cheek, "I'll call if I have any questions about Avery." I nod and walk back to my car. I watch him take Avery inside and I pull out of the driveway and to my house.

I park my car and get out and see Candace is here. I think she is a great girl and I am glad Aiden found her. She seems really nice. I walk into the house and into the kitchen to start dinner. I look around and sigh before yelling, "IS PIZZA GOOD FOR DINNER?" I hear a bunch of yelling yes's. I laugh and walk over to the phone and call and order a pizza.

I sit on the couch with a soda while I wait for the pizza guy. Aaron runs around the corner and leaps onto the couch and hugs me. "Hey baby." He smiles up at me, "Is Aubrey coming home yet?" I smile and kiss his head, "A few more days' baby." He sighs and looks at me. "I miss her mom." I nod, "I do too baby." He looks up at me, "Is Chris going to be my new brother?" I laugh and look at him, "It doesn't work like that baby. If Aubrey does end up dating Chris then he is not your brother. He is just Aubrey's boyfriend." He looks up at me, "What about if they get married?" I look at him and sigh. Why does he want to know so much about them right now? "Then, no baby he is still not your brother. He is your brother-in-law. It means that Aubrey married him so he was brought into the family but he is not your brother by blood like Aiden or Asher but he is your brother by marriage." He looks up at me and yawns, "I really like Chris." I smile, "He is great." He jumps up and runs away when the bell rings.

I shake my head and stand up to get the pizza. I pay the guy and take the pizza. "Food is here!" I laugh when I hear feet running around. I place everything on the counter and watch as my kids come running in to get food. We all get plates and pizza before walking to the table. We sit down and start to eat and talk about our day.

The phones all start to go off. I look over and see Candace lift up her phone and smile huge. I see her squeal. I see Asher open his phone and pass it to Aiden. I look around confused, "What is going on?" They all turn to me and Candace holds her phone out to me. I see a picture of Aubrey sitting on Chris's lap and they are kissing with the sun setting in the background. I see they are both dressed really nice and the caption says, "Me and my girl." Candace smiles wide, "I knew they liked each other." I look at Aiden who I know is very protective over Aubrey. Asher looks at him too. Aaron smiles wide and looks at Adam who is looking at his phone. I look around at my kids, "Is everyone okay?" Aiden stands up and walks away dialing on his phone. I look at Adam who looks up at me and walks away typing on his phone. Asher looks at me and shrugs, "I don't know mom. I like Chris but I don't know if I like him with Aubrey. You know how we all are with her." I nod and look at him, "Yeah but sweetie she is a big girl and can make her own decisions. Chris is a great guy and she couldn't be dating anyone better. You all need to let her do her own thing. Your dad and I will worry about Aubrey, you guys don't need to." He pushes his chair away and looks at me, "Nothing against Chris, I just don't think I want him with my sister." He walks away and I look at Candace who is now frowning. "You okay sweetie?" She shrugs, "I thought they would be happier. Chris is so head over heels for Aubrey and she really likes him too. He is so sweet with her and caring. I really thought it would be different." I sigh and stand up and place a hand on her shoulder, "They will come around." She nods and I walk away to call Austin.

I walk into my room and sit down on my bed and wait for him to answer. I hear him answer laughing, "Everything okay, Ally?" I nod and sigh, "I wanted you to know something from me first." I hear something and then, "You are freaking me out. Are you okay? Are the kids okay?" I sigh, "It's nothing like that." I look out at the balcony, "Aubrey and Chris posted a couple pictures on social media today. One is of them exploring and taking a picture of them leaning against the railing with the beach behind them." He laughs, "Okay, that's what I needed to know." I shake my head, "There is another one. Umm…. Aubrey is sitting on Chris's lap and they are kissing." I hear nothing at all. "Austin?" He sighs, "Are they dating?" I sigh and shrug, "It seems like it." He sighs, "We have to find out over social media. This is so wrong. "I sigh, "Austin she is a big girl and can date." I hear a loud sigh, "I am…I… She is my little girl Ally and I like Chris…. He is a good person for her but… I don't know. I don't like how I am figuring out." I sigh, "Me either but who knows they could still want to officially tell us in person." He sighs and I hear Avery crying, "I guess. I don't know how I feel about this but I will be supportive." I smile, "That's all I ask. Goodnight." He sighs, "Goodnight Ally."

I hang up and log in on social media and see Aubrey is already trending and blowing up. I sigh and place my phone down before lying down to fall asleep. I hear my kids on the phone and know they are calling their sister. I shake my head and turn on my side to go to sleep.

 **Aubrey's POV…**

I open my phone and see Candace called. I open the voicemail and hear her voice come over the line. "Hey, umm… so everyone found out you are dating Chris and well… it didn't go well here. I am sorry sweetie. I just wanted to warn you that your brothers are not happy." I look up at Chris, "The picture was a bad idea." He looks up at me and nods, "I'm sorry." I smile and walk over to him and kiss him. "I don't care. I am glad everyone knows." I watch him smile and pull me to him and kissing me. We pull back and my phone rings and I look down seeing Aiden's name. Chris looks at me and I answer. "Hey Aiden."

Chris and I look down at the phone as Aiden's voice comes over the speaker. "What is going on over there Aubrey? You are now apparently dating Chris and tell no one. We all find out from a picture over social media. That is messed up. Is this true? I want to know the truth right now." I look up at Chris and back at my phone mad, "First off, I am older than you and you have no right to call me up and go off on me. I can make my own decisions and do what I want to do. And second, yes. I am dating Chris and I couldn't be happier. If you can't support me on this then I am sorry but it is happening and you are not changing that." I hear a long sigh and then, "Where is he?" I look at Chris who speaks into the phone, "I am right here." I hear another sigh, "Take me off speaker." I watch as he takes the phone and walks away. I hear noise but can't hear what is being said.

 **Chris's POV…**

I walk into the living room and sigh. "I am away." I hear him, "Do you really like her?" I nod, "More than anything." I hear him sigh, "I don't know how I feel about this but… you have treated her really well so far. I guess I will work at being okay for this. If you feel the way you tell me you do then how can I be in the way of it? You just better treat her right or we will have a huge problem." I laugh, "She means more to me than anything Aiden. I will always be there for her and treat her the way she deserves to be treated." He sighs, "Okay. I have to go talk to Candace but I mean it Chris. Don't hurt my sister." The phone goes dead and I walk back into the room and see Aubrey in one of my shirts and a pair of shorts sitting on the bed looking at me. "What did he say?"

I walk over and sit on the bed in front of her and hand her the phone back. "Basically that I better not hurt you and I better treat you right and he will work at supporting us." She sighs and leans into me. "I am so glad he is going to support us. I just want everyone to be happy for us, I know this won't be the case but I can hope." I smile and kiss her head. "As long as we have each other, we can get through it. Your family will come around and support us and we don't need anyone else." She smiles up at me and kisses me. "I really do love you Chris." I smile, "I love you too Aubrey." I smile and pull her to me as we lay down. She snuggles up to me and looks at me before kissing my chest.

We hear the phone going off again and she looks up at me. I reach over and grab both our phones and turn them on silent. I look at her looking at me in my shirt and I can't help but smile. "Was that a good idea?" I shrug, "We need sleep and they need to think." She smiles and kisses me. We lay back down and I wrap my arm around her. I kiss her head and hear her breathing start to even out after a few minutes.

I look over at our phones blinking and down at Aubrey and shake my head. I hope her family comes around or she will be crushed. I kiss her head one more time before moving down slightly and closing my eyes ready to get some sleep. Today was one of the best days of my life and I would be lying if I said I can't wait to get back home. I want to live in this moment, away from everything with just the two of us forever.


	44. Coming Home

We are back home now. I walk through the airport with Chris' arm around me. He is pulling his bag and I am pulling mine. He tried to do both and started to get frustrated with them.

We walk through the doors and I see Candace standing there smiling wide. She runs over and throws her arms around me. "I am so glad you are home. I missed you." She pulls back and looks at Chris. She smiles and hugs him too. She looks at both of us, "Let's get you two home." Chris takes our bags and puts them in the trunk while we get in the car.

I look around once in the car. "You came by yourself?" She nods, "Yeah, Your mom was coming but I told her not to worry about bringing Avery out." She smiles at me and pulls away as she starts to drive us home.

I look around out the window and realize I actually did miss being Miami.

Chris puts his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder as Candace drives us home.

She pulls into my driveway and I look around before getting out. Chris climbs out with me and goes around to get our bags. He starts to pull them behind him as we walk behind Candace into the house.

I look around and don't see anyone. I feel upset. We round the corner and I see my mom holding Avery and smiling. Aaron is standing next to her bouncing. Aiden, Asher and Adam are behind her. I smile as they yell out, "Welcome home." Aaron runs over and wraps his arms around me making me laugh. "I missed you so much." I smile and bend down hugging him too. "I missed you too buddy." I kiss his cheek and stand up looking at my mom who comes over and hugs me with one arm. "Did you have fun sweetheart?" I nod, "I had a blast and it was so relaxing to be away from everything." She smiles, "That's great." She hands Avery to me and I smile down at her. She has gotten somewhat bigger since I have been gone. "You are so cute." I smile as I play with her fingers. I hand her back to my mom and see Candace standing next to Aiden. Aiden comes over and hugs me, "I missed you Aubs." I smile and hug him. "I miss you too Aiden." He kisses my head and I feel all the awkwardness go away. Aiden really is one of my best friends. He looks behind me at Chris and sighs, "You going to come say hello?" Chris laughs and walks into the room. Aiden pulls him into a hug and it makes me smile more. He really is going to support us.

I look at Asher and Adam who are both looking down. Adam walks forward and hugs me before kissing my head. "You got a nice tan." I laugh and he in return laughs. "I really did miss you being around here." I smile and look up at him, "I just make everything better, huh?" He laughs and pushes me away slightly, "Don't flatter yourself." I laugh and he looks at me, "Yeah but you really do." I smile and he looks at Chris, "Welcome home. Did you have fun?" He nods, "It was great getting away. I have never been there so it was great to see something new." Adam laughs and nods, "I understand." I smile as they talk. It is a little weird but they are warming up with each word spoken.

I look at Asher and he sighs before walking forward. "Glad your back Aubrey." I look up at him, "Are you really mad at me?" He shakes his head, "I'm not mad Aubrey. I just don't know how to feel." I look up at him and feel my eyes start to water, "Just feel happy for me and support me." He looks at me and then behind me at Chris before nodding slightly, "I will do it for you." He pulls me into a hug and kisses my head, "No guarantee I will like it though." I nod, "Just try, for me." he nods and pulls away, "I would do anything for you." I watch him walk over to my mom and say something before walking into the kitchen.

I look at mom, "Is dad coming by?" She nods, "Yes, he is right around the corner. He wanted you to have time with us first." I nod and then hear the door open. I look and see Dad walk around the corner before smiling. "Welcome home Princess. Did you have fun?" I smile and nod. I feel him wrap his arms around me and kiss my head. "We all missed you." I look up at him as we pull away, "You're not mad at me, are you?" He shakes his head, "No princess, I was upset at how I found out but I realize now that it doesn't matter how we found out, the only thing that matters is that you are happy." I smile and look up at him, "I am." He smiles and kisses my head again, "I can see that." He turns to Chris, "Welcome home." Chris nods, "Thank you." Dad looks at him, "Can we talk?" Chris looks at me and I nod. I watch them walk into the kitchen and then outside to sit at some chairs.

I walk forward and stand where I can hear but not be seen. Mom laughs and I watch as her and the boys walk away. I hear her mumble, "Just like her father."

I listen close and hear my dad, "I just want you to know that I know you are nice and you have always cared for her but that does not mean that I don't expect you to treat her the way she deserves to be treated. I love her more than anything and I will not stand by and watch as someone hurts her." I hear Chris, "I have loved Aubrey since we were kids. I would never hurt her. I know she is a princess and she deserves to be treated that way. I will treat her like the princess she is and I will not let anyone hurt her." I hear my dad sigh, "All I ask is for you to make her happy and watch out for her." Chris laughs, "That is all I have ever done and all I will ever do." I hear my dad move his chair and they whisper something I can't hear.

I hear feet moving and walk over to the fridge to get something to drink. I look over and see them walk in. "Oh hey guys." My dad smiles at me and nods his head, "I am going to go make sure the reservation is ready for dinner." I nod and watch him walk out of the room. Chris walks over and leans against the counter. "What did he say?" He shakes his head, "Normal dad stuff. Just watch out for you and treat you right." I laugh, "What you always do anyway?" He laughs and kisses my head, "Yep."

I look up at him, "Apparently we are going to dinner. We should probably go get dressed." He nods and goes and grabs my bag. He follows me up the stairs and places the bag in my room before kissing me. "I am going to head over to my house and drop my bag off and see my family. I will change and be back." I nod and watch him walk out the door.

I sit on my bed and look at my wall of pictures of my friends and me. I see a picture of Chris and me from middle school. He has his arms around me and is holding me up in the air while I scream but it looks like I was laughing. I remember how much fun that day was. We were at the lake and he decided to pick me up and spin me around. I remember that was the day I actually realized how much I liked him.

I smile and stand up and walk into the bathroom to get a shower. I am hungry so I shower quickly.

I walk into my room and change into a pair of black jeans and a yellow flowing top. I put on my white leather jacket. I leave my hair kind of curly and do very little makeup. I sit down on my bed and strap my high heels on. I stand up when my door opens. I look and see Chris walk in wearing a pair of nice black jeans and a white button up shirt. I laugh and he looks at me confused, "What's so funny?" I point at his outfit. "You are basically wearing the same thing as me." He looks at my outfit more and laughs slightly. He comes over and kisses me. "You look amazing." He looks at my shoes, "Should you be wearing those?" I shrug, "I don't know but I figure I am only walking to the car and then to sit down, so I should be fine." He laughs and kisses my head, "Sounds good." He looks around, "I was supposed to come up and get you." I smile and grab my purse, "Okay, I'm ready." I start to walk out of the room and he grabs my hand, "Wait, One thing before we go." He pulls me to him and kisses me. He deepens the kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles into the kiss and pulls away smiling, "Just wanted to get that out of the way." I laugh and feel him put a hand at the small of my back as we walk downstairs.

I see everyone dressed and standing around the door. Dad looks around, "So I am taking Asher, Adam, Aiden and Candace in my car." He looks at mom who nods, "I am taking Avery and Aaron." They both look at us, "We can ride with mom." She shrugs, "I don't care sweetie. If you want Chris can drive you." I look at Chris, "What do you think?" He shrugs, "I don't mind." We all walk out and get in the cars. Mom pulls off and Chris follows dad.

We pull into the parking lot and we all park. He looks around and points out a truck, "Isn't that your uncles?" I nod, "Yeah." We get out of the car and walk over to dad and mom. I see Uncle Alex walking our way. He smiles and pulls me into a hug. "Glad your back sweetie. Did you have fun?" I nod, "I had a blast." He smiles and kisses my head. "Good to hear." We all walk to the restaurant.

We are seated immediately. Uncle Alex and mom sit next to each other. Avery is on the other side of mom and dad is on her other side. Aiden and Candace sit next to each other. Aaron, Adam and Asher just sit around the table. Chris sits next to me and I feel him grab my hand under the table making me smile.

The dinner goes really well. I was glad to have everyone around and enjoy ourselves. I noticed mom and Uncle Alex talked a lot and were in their own little world. I think something might be going on there. Normally they are friendly but it seems different now. I am going to have to talk to Aiden and see what he can tell me. I see Dad is playing with Avery and talking with all the kids. He doesn't seem to notice the Uncle Alex and mom thing going on. Dad is really focused on all of the kids. Chris squeezes my hand and I look at him, "You okay?" I nod, "Yeah, I am fine." He nods, "Okay."

We finish our dinner and mom stands up holding Avery. "I am going to go see your Aunt Trish. Does anyone want to come with me?" Everyone shakes her head and Dad looks around, "Would you guys want to stay the night at my house?" All the boys nod their head and mom shrugs. "Okay, I can run them by the house to get their stuff and then bring them to you." Dad smiles, "That sounds great." He looks at me, "Princess?" I look up at my dad's hopeful face and then look down, "Dad, I am so tired. I really would just love to sleep in my own bed tonight." I look up at him, "Can we do a rain check?" He nods and smiles, "Of course Princess." We all file out of the restaurant and to the cars.

Once inside Chris' car he turns to me, "Is that the real reason you didn't want to go see your dad?" I sigh, "Yeah and no." He looks at me and backs out of the restaurant and starts to head home. "I really am tired and do want to be in my own bed tonight after being in a different bed for so long but I also don't feel like going to my dad's. That might sound mean but I just don't feel the same way there that I do in my room at home." He reaches over and grabs my hand, "I understand. Don't feel obligated to do anything. Everyone understands this is hard and you are going to have a hard time adjusting. You are also pregnant and being comfortable is a big deal right now." I smile over at him. He is the sweetest. He is so understanding and comforting. How did I ever get so lucky? "Would you stay with me tonight?" He turns onto our street and smiles, "Of course." He parks his car in his driveway and I get out. He looks at me, "I need clothes first." I nod and walk with him into his house.

We walk upstairs and into his room. I sit down on his bed and watch him grab his overnight bag and fill it with some clothes. "Isn't that a lot?" He laughs and turns to me, "No, I figured I could leave some clothes over there, since I am always over there. It would be easier so I don't have to pack every night." I smile, "That sounds great." He zips up his bag and flips it over his shoulder and holds his hand out to me, "Ready to go?" I yawn and nod, "Always." He smiles and helps me up. He leans in and pecks my lips, "I love to do that." I smile, "I love that you do." He puts a hand at my lower back and we walk downstairs.

We across the lawn and into my house. I look around and don't see any of my brothers. I don't hear anything. I shrug, "They must be gone already." He yawns, "That's fine. I am exhausted." I laugh, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" he shakes his head, "Nope, I am right there during all of this. I am tired to and being on a plane for hours and different time zone. I am exhausted." I laugh and sit down on my bed. "So am I." He places his bag on my dresser and grabs clothes out, "I am going to go change, do you need anything?" I smile and nod, "Yeah." He comes over and grabs my hands smiling, "What could you possibly need?" I smile, "For you to hurry up and change so you can get in bed with me." He laughs, "Don't worry I will hurry." He pecks my lips and walks out of the room.

I stand up and change out of my jeans and into a pair of shorts. I take my top off and put on a t-shirt of Chris'. I wipe off the little makeup I put on. I turn when I hear the door open. He looks at me, "Is that my shirt?" I look down and nod, "Yeah." He smiles and comes over and kisses me, "Keep it. It looks better on you anyway." I smile and he kisses me.

We pull away when air is needed and he smiles. I look up at him, "Ready for bed?" He nods, "If I get to sleep next to you, then I am always ready." I smile and he pulls me with him to the bed. I lay down and he curls up behind me and kisses my head as he wraps his arm around me. I lay there for a second and look behind me, "Do you think something is going on with my mom and Uncle Alex?" He looks at me, "I don't know. I mean I noticed something is different there but I don't think Alex would do anything with her still being with your dad." I nod and look up at him and yawn, "I honestly don't know how I would feel if there is something. I love Uncle Alex like a father but my dad…" I feel a kiss on my head, "Don't worry about it Aubs. You worry about yourself and this baby. You can't worry about the world and you can't fix and change everything. Worry about you and the baby." I smile at him, "You are amazing." He laughs, "And you are adorable." He kisses my, "Now get some sleep." I laugh and turn back on my side. I feel him kiss my head one more time and start to rub small soothing circles on my back. I realize my back was hurting but now the pain is drifting away. I close my eyes and hear Chris start to hum. I smile and sink into his arms and the warmth that he gives off. I truly feel loved and am really happy. No matter what is going on in my family, I know I will be supportive of everyone because they all were of me and I should return the favor. I feel one last kiss on the side of my head before Chris moves down and his breathing starts to even out with mine until we fall asleep together.

 **Happy new year everyone. I hope everyone has a great year. I wanted to get this out at midnight and I did it. Hope everyone is happy with this little treat.**

 **1babyt**


	45. Accident

It's been a few weeks. We went to the doctor when I came home and the baby was fine. I haven't really seen my mom. She calls me every night to make sure the baby and I are okay but I haven't seen her in almost two weeks. She has been staying with Aunt Trish and at Uncle Alex's too. Dad has kept all the boys and Avery at his house. He calls me every day to see if I want to come over too but he understands that I just want my own bed. Chris has been staying over with me so I won't be alone. Doctor Harper said I have a chance of going into labor early so he doesn't want to leave me alone and something happen.

My mom did surprise me and have a crib ordered and sent to the house. Chris put it together and painted the walls for the baby. We went and finished buying anything I would possibly need for the baby. Yesterday we put the last of everything together and in the room. The room is painted a very pretty grey. The crib is silver and has pink sheets on the mattress; it was placed near the windows. He laid a pink blanket over the railing of the crib. We bought a white changing table that is against the wall. He hung up two awesome white shelves over the changing table where we put some diapers in a pink basket and a couple blankets. On the top one he decided to buy her a little grey elephant to put on it next to some of the other animals that were bought for her. Trish sent me a pink fuzzy rug that we put in front of her crib. I bought a pink chair that Chris put in the corner. He came in last night with a grey pillow to put on the chair and pink curtains. The pink is the room is all light pink and matches. It looks really nice. He is proud of the nursery and I keep finding him in there sitting on the rug.

My phone goes off and I reach over and pick it up seeing my mom is calling. "Hey mom." I hear a laugh, "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" I turn my chair and get up from my desk, "I'm doing good. Chris finished the nursery." I hear another laugh then, "That is great sweetie. I was just calling to check on you. I'm glad everything is going okay. Do you need anything?" I shake my head and slip my feet into my house shoes. "No, I'm doing good. Dad brought over some food last night and Chris has been cooking." I hear something and then, "That is great sweetie. Your Uncle Alex needs me so I am going to go but call me if you need anything." I nod, "Okay mom." I hear her mumble, "Love you baby." I walk over to my bed and sit down, "Love you too mom." I hear the phone go dead and I look down at it before laying it on my bed. I stand up and walk out of my room.

I walk into the nursery and see Chris sitting on the rug staring at the wall. "What are you doing?" He turns to me and holds out his arm. I walk over and he helps me sit on the floor with him. He puts his arm around me. I look at him and then the wall still not seeing it, "You okay?" He nods, "I just think the room needs something else." I turn to him and laugh, "Chris the room looks amazing. You didn't have to do everything you did do for it. The room doesn't need anything else." He looks at me, "I just want it to be perfect." I smile and peck his lips, "It is already perfect." He looks around the room then at me. He looks at my legs and sees me in leggings and a sweater. My hair is done too. He raises an eyebrow, "Are we going somewhere?" I laugh and nod, "Yeah." He laughs and looks at me, "Oh really, where? Because I didn't know we had anything planned." I laugh and look around the room, "Well one I want out of the house and two my dad invited us over for Chinese." He nods and stands up, "Sounds good to me." He puts his hands out and I grab onto them and he pulls me up. I now have trouble getting up.

We walk out of the nursery and into my room. Chris looks down at himself then at his bag. I laugh and tug on his hand, "You look fine." He looks down then smiles up at me, "Oh really?" I laugh and nod, "Yes really. You always do." He smiles again, "Then maybe I should be kissed for looking so good." I nod and look at him, "Yeah maybe… Oh Candace will love to give you that kiss." He laughs and pulls me to him, "Nah, I only want it from you." I smile and lean in with him. His hand tangles into my hair and I laugh as he pulls away. He smiles and kisses my forehead, "Let's get going then." He grabs my hand and walks with me down the stairs. He walks over to the living room table and grabs his phone and keys.

We walk out of the house and down the steps to his car. He just started parking in our driveway since no one is ever here and it's easier. He holds the door open while I get in the car. He closes the door and walks around the front to get in the driver's side. He starts the car and backs out and starts to head for my dad's place. I miss driving. I miss my car. I asked dad if I could get another car but he told me to hold off because he agrees that I shouldn't be driving right now anyway and having a car in the driveway will make me want to drive. He also mentioned that he knows I wouldn't listen and I would take the car out anyway so to wait on the car.

Chris pulls into the circle driveway and parks behind Candace's car. He gets out and walks around and opens my door and hands me his hand to help me out. We walk the pathway up to the door and into the house. I look around and hear a lot of noise coming from the kitchen. We turn the corner and I see my brothers all playing some game with marshmallows. Candace is shaking her head, "Seriously guys, come on." She looks at Aiden and he smiles at her. She shakes her head and looks around the room before squealing and running up to me. I tumble slightly when I feel her hug me. Chris laughs and holds me up. Candace smiles wide, "I haven't seen you in weeks. I love your brothers but they are driving me nuts. I need a girl." I laugh and see my dad walk in holding Avery, "Avery is here." She smiles and looks at me dad before back at me, "I know I have loved holding and playing with her but it's not the same." I smile and look at my dad who smiles and walks up to me. "You came? I am so happy to see you Princess." I smile and he moves Avery before hugging me. He looks at Chris, "You having a good day?" Chris nods, "Yeah we finished the nursery last night and have just been relaxing today." Dad nods and looks at the boys and then Candace, "Are they still playing with marshmallows?" She nods, "Yeah they said the last game was forfeited and started all over again." He shakes his head and smiles at them. I look around and notice for the first time that the house isn't as clean and organized as it was when he bought the house. My brothers and dad have made it lived in and actually feel more like a home.

Chris and I walk over to the table and I sit down next to Aiden who turns to me and smiles. I shake my head and start to watch whatever they came up with.

Soon apparently the game is won by Asher and dad yells that the food is here. We all start to make plates and sit down at the table to eat. I see dad sit Aubrey in her high chair and pull it up beside him with a bottle. I look at him, "Do you want me to help?" He shakes his head smiling, "Go ahead and eat Princess. I will feed Avery and then I will eat." I nod and watch as he walks around the kitchen to finish getting everything for the two of them. He then sits down with a plate of food pushes it forward before taking Avery out of her chair and holding her while he starts to give her the bottle. I feel bad he isn't getting to eat. The food is going to be cold by time he gets a chance to eat. Chris leans over into me, "You okay?" I nod and look at my dad. He looks that way and nods at me before going back to eating. Chris knows what I mean without me having to say anything, I love that.

I watch as my dad finishes feeding her and then burps her. I look around the table and see Aaron is done eating. Adam is looking at the food on the counter. Asher is almost done. Aiden is still eating but Candace is done as well. I look down at my plate and realize I only ate a few bites. I look over and see Chris is almost done as well. I look up and see dad place Avery in her seat and buckle her all in before he finally starts to eat. I pick at my food some but I'm not hungry anymore for some reason.

Everyone finishes eating and dad stands up and picks up Avery, "I was thinking we could all watch some movies and possibly play some games or something." I look around and see all the boys jump right in. Aiden turns to Candace, "You want to play too right baby?" She smiles, "Of course." Dad looks at me smiling, "Princess?" I go to say something and Chris stands up, "Of course we will play as well." Everyone yells and walks into the living room. I look over at him, "I will?" He nods and helps me up, "Yes you will. Your dad looked so hopeful. You never come over here to see him, so today we are going to stay over here and do stuff with him and you brothers." I look at him and he kisses my head, "Now let's go have some fun." He walks off and I look at his back. I didn't want to watch movies or play games, I wanted to go home. I sigh and walk into the living room and see my dad already sitting and smiling with games out. "You get to pick Princess." He is smiling so wide and I honestly haven't seen him this happy in a long time. Maybe Chris did do the right thing.

After multiple games and two movies everyone is getting tired. Dad already put Aaron and Avery to bed. Aiden looks at dad and stands up, "Candace and I are going to head out and go to a movie." Dad nods and stacks all the games up, "Just be back by ten." Aiden nods and puts his jacket on, "I will, see you later dad." Dad waves his hand at him. Aiden comes over and kisses my cheek, "Stay safe Aubs." He places his hand on my stomach and smiles, "Take good care of my niece." I laugh and nod, "Will do. You guys are coming back soon though right?" he shrugs, "I really don't know Aubs. Mom isn't there and I did miss dad." I nod and watch him leave the house with Candace. Asher smiles and stands up and kisses my cheek, "See you soon." I smile and watch him go upstairs. I look at Adam on the couch and walk over and kiss his cheek. "I miss you buddy." He smiles up at me. "I miss you too." He looks at my stomach, "Everything going okay?" I nod, "Yeah." I watch him stand up, "I'm going to go make sundaes, anyone want one?" I shake my head and watch him leave. Dad looks at me, "You doing well?" I nod, "Yeah, Chris finished up the nursery and it looks amazing. She is kicking a lot and my back hurts but I am doing well besides that." He laughs, "Princess you are pregnant, that is kind of what happens." I laugh and he laughs with me. He looks at me, "Has your mom been home yet?" I shake my head, "No, she calls me every night but I haven't seen her in weeks." He sighs and then looks out the window, "Is she doing okay?" I shrug, "She seems to be doing well. I know she is writing songs again." he nods, "That's good." I hug him. "You should be happy too daddy." He smiles at me and hugs me too, "I am happy Princess. I have all my kids and they are all happy and healthy. I have a granddaughter on the way. I am happy Princess; I just miss your mom." I nod, "I understand." He looks at me, "Do you need anything for her?" I shake my head, "No we bought some diapers and wipes and blankets and clothes. She has a crib and changing table. She also has a stroller and car seat." He nods and smiles, "You pretty much have it all then." I laugh and nod, "Yeah." Chris comes in and looks at me, "Ready to go?" I nod and hug my dad one more time before we walk out the door. Chris helps me in the car before he gets in and starts to drive us home.

He parks the car in my driveway and walks around before helping me out. We walk into the house and I sit down on the couch and he laughs at me. "So did you have fun?" I nod and watch as he sits down next to me. "Thank you for doing that." He nods, "Anytime." He kisses my head and I lean into him. "Want to watch a movie?" he laughs and looks at me, "I have a better idea." He stands up and moves the table to the side and then places his hand in front of me, "Dance with me?" I smile and nod as I place my hand in his and he lifts me up and into him. He starts to move and I laugh, "There is no music." He laughs, "We don't need any." I stop and he looks at me, "My feet hurt." He sits me down on the table and takes my boot house shoes off. He then stands me back up and to him. He lifts me slightly and puts my feet on his shoes. I smile and he moves me around. I lay my head on his chest as he moves us around the living room. I feel relaxed and at ease. I am having fun too.

He stops and looks at me, "Let's get some ice cream, get comfy and just hang out down here." I smile, "That sounds good." I step off his feet and walk upstairs to change. I put on a pair of my old cheer shorts. They are a little snug and shorter than I remember. I look in the mirror confused. I shrug it off and walk over to my dresser to get one of my t-shirts from Aiden when I see Chris' laying on my desk folded nicely. I smile and pick it up and throw it on. I pull my hair up into a bun. I take my makeup off and walk downstairs. I see ice cream sitting on the table along with soda and chips. I smile and see a bunch of blankets and pillows sitting on the couch. I walk over and go to pick one up when I hear Chris, "Aubrey do you…" He laughs when he sees me. "I figured we could make the floor comfortable." He comes over and takes the blanket from me and starts to lay them on the floor with pillows and then more blankets. He puts a bunch of pillows against the couch and smiles up at me before looking at me, "Your wearing one of my shirts again?" I nod, "Yep." He smiles and pulls me to him, "It looks better on you." I smile up at him as he kisses my head.

We sit down on the floor and the shirt moves up. He looks at me, "Are those from when you cheered?" I nod, "Yeah, they got smaller I think." He looks at me before looking away and nodding. He lies down and I lay on his chest as he turns on a show and we start to eat the junk food.

I look over at him after I finish my ice cream and see him eating chips and smiling at the show. He looks so cute in his sweatpants and muscle shirt. He is so engulfed in his show that I can just stare at him without him noticing. I watch as his muscles more as he eats the chips. "I know I look good but why are you staring at me?" I look up at him and he smiles at me. "You saw me?" He smiles and puts his arm around me, "Of course I did sunshine." I smile and look up at him, "What?" He looks at me, "Huh?" I smile, "What did you just call me?" he laughs, "oh sunshine. You always make me happy and smile. You make me want to get up every morning, so you are my sunshine." I smile wide, "Awe." I lean forward and kiss him, "You're my boobear." He laughs, "What?" I nod, "My Boobear. I love you and I really see this going somewhere. I remember I used to call you bear when we were younger because I swore up and down you were from Winnie the Pooh." He starts laughing. "Every time I saw you outside or knew you were coming over I would yell, "Bear is coming. " I don't know why but I did. Aiden had to make me quit calling you it because he was tired of hearing it. I like boobear and I know it isn't as heartfelt and romantic as your nickname for me but to me it has history to it, like us." He smiles and I feel a hand on my head pulling me head to his before he starts kissing me with so much passion.

He pulls back and kisses my head, "I like it." I smile up at him, "Good, because I wasn't changing it anyway." He laughs and kisses my head again before we lay down on the blankets. He looks at me, "Have you heard from your mom?" I shrug, "She called earlier from Uncle Alex's." He nods, "You might want to call her and see if she is coming home tonight because if not we can lock the door." I nod and grab my phone off the couch and hit her name. I put it on speaker and lay it on his lap as I curl up to him. He smiles at me as we hit the phone be answered but no one talks. "Mom?" I hear noise but no words. "Mom, can you hear me? Are you coming home tonight?" I look up at Chris and he shrugs as he stares at the phone too. I am about to hang up and call again when I hear, "Ally we should wait until you figure everything out with Austin." I hear something and then, "No need to wait. I am tired of waiting, now kiss me again." I feel my eyes go wide and Chris grabs my phone and hits the end button before looking at me, "Aubrey?" I look at the phone. There is something going on between my mom and Uncle Alex. I love my mom and my uncle and I want them both to be happy no matter what. I just did not want to hear that. I see Chris move and sit in front of me, "Are you okay?" I look up at him and nod, "I want them both to be happy. This isn't about me. It is about my mom, my uncle Alex and my dad. I have no say and if they are both happy this way then I am good." He kisses my head and smiles at me, "That is very good thinking." I smile up at him, "Let's just cuddle up and be together." He smiles and kisses me, "Sound amazing to me."

I lay down with Chris and start watching the show with him again. I hear my phone ring and look over at it. He lifts it up and looks confused, "It's Asher." I look at him confused and shocked. I take my phone from him and answer it. "Asher?" I hear noise and then, "Aubrey, where is Chris?" I look at him confused and place my phone on speaker, "Right here." I am so lost. "Chris, can Aubrey hear?" He looks at me and I shake my head no. "Yeah, she can't hear." I hear a sigh, "I need you to bring her to the hospital." He looks at me as I put a hand to my mouth. Chris catches on, "Why? Is everything okay?" I hear another sigh, "Come to Metro. It's Aiden." The phone goes dead and I look over at Chris. Who takes and stands up and pulls me up. "You need to put some pants on baby." I nod and go to go upstairs but he sighs and pulls me to him. "Here." He takes his sweats off and hands them to me. I see him in his boxers and I would normally want to check him out but right now I am too worried.

I take the sweats and pull them on me and roll the band until they fit a lot better. He pulls me over to the table and sits me down while he places me boot house shoes on again. He stands up, "Stay right here. I will be right back." I nod and watch him take off running down the hallway. I wonder what is going on. I hope nothing is seriously wrong with Aiden. I see Chris run back down the hallway with gym shoes slipped on and buttoning his pants. "Okay, come on." He takes my hands and pulls me up to him and grabs his keys as we start out the door. He puts me in the car before running around the car and getting in.

We arrive at the hospital a few minutes later. He parks the car and helps me out. I look over at him as we walk into the hospital. I look around and Chris walks me to the desk. "Where is Aiden Moon?" The lady looks at us, "Family only." I nod, "I am family. I am his sister." She looks at me and then nods. We are taken to a hallway and then she walks away. I look around and then I see Adam.

He sees me and starts walking towards us. Chris walks with me and we stop in front of Adam. Chris talks for me, "Is he okay?" Adam nods, "Yeah, he and Candace were in a car accident. A car with no headlights hit them head on. Aiden has a broken arm and had to get some stitches for his face, but he is okay." I feel relief that Aiden is okay and then it hits me, Candace. "What about Candace?" Adam looks at me and sighs, "She is not doing good at all." I look at him and Chris asks for me, "Is she going to be okay?" Adam looks behind him and sighs, "We honestly don't know. We were told to not tell Aiden anything yet because the doctors said she is touch and go and they don't want to upset Aiden while they are still looking him over." I nod as I feel tears in my eyes, "Can I see him?" He nods and we start walking before he stops and looks at me then Chris. "Aubrey he is bruised and cut up and they do have him hooked up to stuff. I am telling you to warn you so you don't feel shocked. The doctors really didn't want us to let you in because of the baby and what might happen but you are family and he is asking for you." I nod, "Is mom here?" He shakes his head, "No, no one can get a hold of her, which sucks because he is only asking for three people, you, mom and Candace." I sigh and feel him kiss my head, "Take a deep breath Aubs. You don't have to go in if you're not ready." I nod and look back at Chris.

Chris nods and grabs my hand. He opens the door for me and I walk in and see Aiden sitting up in bed with wired hooked up to machines that are beeping and making noises. His lip is busted. He has a bandage over his left side of his forehead. His left side is all bruised up as well. His arm is in a blue cast and he is looking at someone in a white coat. He sees me and smiles, "Aubs." I look at Chris and he lets go of my hand and I walk over to him. I barely touch his face. He places his hand over mine, "It's okay Aubs." I look up at him and shake my head. He kisses my hand before turning back to the doctor who is finishing talking to my dad and Aiden.

The doctor walks out and I look around, "Where is Asher and Aaron and Avery?" Dad comes over and places a hand on my shoulder looking at me, "Calm down princess. Aaron and Avery are with Hanna. Asher went to go check out the cafeteria." I nod and look over at Aiden who is holding his phone. "What is he doing?" Dad sighs and whispers, "Candace." I nod and dad looks over at Aiden, "I am going to go try to call your mother again. I will be right back, okay?" He touches Aiden's leg who nods. I watch dad leave.

I turn back to Aiden and he stares at me, "Aubrey, you are the only one who will tell me the truth. No will tell me anything and I have to know. Is Candace okay?" I look over at Chris who is looking at me too. "Aubrey, please. I have to know." I look back at him and take a breath, "I…" The door opens and dad walks in. "No answer with your mom yet buddy but I have your brothers still trying." He nods and looks back at me. Dad looks around, "Is everything okay?" I nod and Aiden sighs, "I want to know about Candace. Someone tell me, I know you all know." Dad pats his leg, "Aiden we haven't heard any news since they took her into a room." Aiden sighs and looks at dad, "I want mom, why isn't she here?" Dad sighs and sits in the chair besides his bed, "I don't know. We are trying to get a hold of her, I promise." He lays back and sighs as he closes his eyes. I get worried and dad shakes his head, "They gave him pain killers, they will make him tired." I nod and sit back and look at Chris. He comes over and sits in the chair next to me.

An hour later and Asher walks in. Dad looks at him and he shakes his head making dad sigh, "Where is she?" I look at Asher, "Any news?" Asher looks at me then Aiden and shakes his head again, "Still looking at everything." I sigh and lay my head on Chris' shoulder.

I wake up and look around seeing dad leaning against the wall. Chris is on his phone. Asher is sitting in a chair sleeping. Adam is sitting on the floor leaning against the wall on his phone. I see dad take his phone out and start writing again before placing the phone back in his pocket. I move my head off his shoulder and see Chris turn to me. He smiles at me and kisses my head. "Sleep well?" I nod and look around and whisper to him, "My mom still isn't here?" He shakes his head, "How long was I sleeping?" He looks at his phone, "Probably an hour." I sigh and look up and whisper, "News about Candace?" He shakes his head, "They said about another half hour and they will come talk to us." I nod and look around the room to see Aiden sleeping away. "He wake up?" he nods, "Asking for your mom and wanting to know about Candace then back out he went."

I lay there just staring. I watch dad write on his phone about twenty more times. The door opens and we all turn to see a doctor walk in. He see's my dad, "Can you come out here for a moment?" Dad nods and walks out the room. I look over at Chris and he grabs my hand. Asher looks over at me. Dad walks back in and looks around at us, "Can you all come out here?" They stand up and walk out of the room. Chris helps me up and we walk out of the room. Chris pulls the door closed and I lean against him.

Dad looks around and sighs. "So the news on Candace came." Chris looks at me and asks the question everyone wants to know. "Is Candace okay?" Dad looks around and then sighs again, "We are to still not say anything to Aiden, Okay?" I nod and look around as everyone else does as well. Dad rubs the back of his neck. He does that when he gets nervous. "Candace is not doing well. They are real worried about her. She fractured a few rips and collapsed a lung. She has severe bruising on her chest from hitting the steering wheel. They are worried about her heart as well. She also has a concussion that they are looking after." I feel myself getting sick. Actually, I really am going to be sick. I turn and start walking when I feel it and lean over a garbage can. I feel someone rubbing my back and turn to see Chris. He rubs my back slowly and then looks at me, "You okay?" I nod and stand up straight. "I want to rinse my mouth though." He nods and we go to walk to the bathroom when I hear a nurse call for me. I turn and see her come running. "I brought you an extra toothbrush and some toothpaste I had in my locker." I smile, "Awe, thank you." She smiles, "No problem. I remember the days." I smile and watch her walk away. Chris walks with me to the bathroom. I walk in and brush my teeth quickly. When done I walk out and see Chris standing there.

He smiles at me and kisses my head, "Feel better?" I nod, "I just felt so sick hearing about Candace." He nods and rubs my back, "I understand." We start walking back to Aiden's room. I see everyone went inside. I go to open the door when I hear my name. I turn and see the doctor that helped me. I smile and he hugs me, "You're not a patient right?" I shake my head, "No, it's my brother." He nods, "So sorry to hear that. He is okay, I hope." I nod, "He is okay." He looks at me, "Are you and the baby doing okay?" I nod, "Yes, thanks to you."He smiles, "It's what I do." He looks behind me, "I have to get to another patient, but I am glad to see you are doing well." I smile and watch him leave.

Chris smiles and kisses my head. We walk into the room and see everyone looking at Aiden. He is looking at me. "Aubrey, tell me. They won't tell me, How is Candace?" I look at dad and he shakes his head slightly. I sigh and look at Aiden to say something when he looks around the room, "Why is everyone keeping this from me? This is wrong. I deserve to know how my girlfriend is doing. I… just where is mom? I want mom. My arm is killing me and I want my mom." My dad sighs, "I am trying Aiden, we are all trying buddy. I will get the nurse about your arm." He walks to the door shaking his head. I hear noise and then a nurse walks in and looks at the machine before going back out and bringing a doctor back in who gives her the nod, "Give him the medicine." She nods and types it in and pats Aiden on the shoulder, "You will feel better soon sweetie." Aiden nods, "Thank you."

We all watch the nurse leave and then dad come back in. "I tried your mom again but she is still not answering. I tried Trish and she said she still can't get a hold of your mom either. I tried Alex as well and he isn't answering either. I am doing the best I can." Asher nods, "We are all trying to get her here Aiden." He sighs and closes his eyes, "I am tired." We all nod. I walk over and kiss his cheek, "Get some sleep." He nods and I look over at Chris who comes closer and wraps his arm around me. We walk out of the room and so does dad. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, "I am staying here with Aiden and going to try to get a hold of your mother. You should probably take her home to get some sleep." I look up at Chris who nods. I look at dad and shake my head, "No." Dad sighs, "Princess please, you need sleep. You and the baby both need rest and this isn't good for either one of you. Just go home and get some sleep. You can come back tomorrow." Chris puts his arm around me, "I will bring you back tomorrow, after you get some sleep." I sigh and nod, "Okay."

Dad nods at Chris. He leans in and kisses my head, "Sleep well Princess." I nod and kiss his cheek, "Do you want us to take the boys with us?" He shakes his head, "They won't go anywhere." I laugh and nod, "I know." Dad looks around, "I am going to call your mother again before I go back in there." I nod and he turns to Chris, "Get them home safe." Chris nods, "I will." He takes my hand and we start walking down the hallway.

Chris kisses my head as we walk outside and to his car. He helps me in and then gets in and starts the car. He starts driving us home. We start passing restaurants and he looks at me, "Do you want me to stop and get you something to eat? You didn't eat much today." I shake my head, "Just take me home." He nods and takes his hand and holds mine as he keeps driving. I see him get close to a McDonalds and I smile, "Pancakes do sound good though." He laughs and nods, "Sure thing Aubs." He turns into the parking lot and pulls around to the drive-thru. He orders two sets of pancakes and two orange juices with ice. I smile and he pulls around and pays. We get the food and he starts to drive home again.

He turns onto my street and looks at me. He smiles and pulls into my driveway. I get the food and he comes around and helps me out. We walk into the house and I sit on the couch as I start to eat. He comes over and sits next to me and starts to eat as well.

I finish and throw my empty tray in the bag. I finish my juice and put the cup in the bag too. Chris stands up and takes the bag. "I am going to throw this away and then we are going to get you to bed." I laugh and nod.

He walks into the kitchen and then comes back. He helps me up and smiles at me. "You know, you look really cute in my clothes." I smile up at him, "Really?" He nods, "Yeah, I like you in my clothes. They look so much better on you than me." I smile up at him and do a small spin. He laughs and pulls me to him. He kisses me and I melt into the kiss.

We pull away and he smiles. "Let's get you to bed." He takes my hand and leads me to the stairs. He walks behind me. We walk into my room and I slip my house shoes off and pull down Chris' sweats. Still in my shorts from earlier I climb into bed. Chris kicks off his shoes and I realize he has no socks on. "You didn't put any socks on?" He shakes his head, "I wanted to get to the hospital as quick as possible." I smile at his consideration. He is the best.

He climbs into bed and kisses my head, "Have you heard from your dad?" I shake my head and he nods. "I love you Aubrey." I smile and look at him, "I love you too Chris." He lies down and I lay my head on his chest and feel him kiss my head again. I look up at him, "Do you think Candace will be okay?" He sighs, "I don't know Aubs." I nod and lay back down, "I only want to sleep a little bit." He nods and kisses my head. I feel a few kicks and smile. She makes me so happy. If my mom is not there by time I wake up I am going over to Uncle Alex's. I love both of them and I want them happy no matter what, even if that means being together but she needs to be at the hospital with Aiden. He wants her and that is where she should be right now. I close my eyes thinking about how happy I am that Aiden is okay and I am so thankful for Chris all the time but right now I am extra thankful. He is the best thing that ever happened to me and I really do see this lasting. I could see me marrying him and being with him for the rest of my life. I smile of the thought and dream about the things that can be.


	46. Truth

Chris is parking the car. I walk down the hallway towards Aiden's room. I round the corner to walk the few doors until I am at his room. I hear my name and turn around. I see my mom running down the hallway. She stops in front of me and I can see she doesn't look well. She breathes heavily for a second, "Is Aiden down here?" I nod and point to the door. She sighs, "Is he okay?" I shrug, "He wants you. He has a broken arm and some bruises and stitches. Candace is not doing well and he wants to know about her." She runs her fingers through her hair and I notice it is a mess. Her makeup is running and you can tell she got dressed in a hurry. "Is your father here?" I nod, "In the room with Aiden and the boys." She nods and starts walking to the room. I look at her and sigh, "Why didn't you answer your phone?" She turns back to me, "I didn't hear it Aubrey. I heard it ring this morning and when I picked it up it was a voicemail from your dad. Once I hear what was going on I got dressed and rushed here. I didn't see the texts or the calls until this morning. "I see the pain in her eyes and nod. She walks to the door and stops for a second before opening the door.

I walk in behind her and see my dad looking at her. Aiden smiles, "Mom." He sits up slightly. I watch my mom start crying as she rushes over and hugs him. "Oh baby, I am so sorry. I didn't hear the phone. I came as soon as I heard." Aiden pats her back. "I'm just glad you are here now." She looks up at him and stands up. She wipes away at her eyes, "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Are you doing okay? Do you need anything?" He laughs slightly, "I'm okay mom. I just wanted you." She looks away and nods.

She looks at my dad who nods at her. She looks at Asher and Adam who are leaning against the wall. "You guys doing okay?" They both nod and she wipes at her eyes again and turns to my dad, "What are they saying?" He shrugs, "He has a broken arm. His stitches will dissolve in about a week. His bruises will go away with time and the busted lip will close soon." She nods and looks at Aiden who is laying back with his eyes closed, "When can he come home?" Dad shrugs, "They haven't said." She looks at the door and then back at dad and he nods and follows her out the door.

I walk out with them to go find Chris. I close the door and see mom look at dad, "How is Candace? Aubrey said she isn't doing well." Dad sighs and starts to explain what is going on as I walk down the hallway. I round the corner and don't hear them anymore. I sigh and see Chris walking towards me. He smiles and puts his arm around me when he sees me. "Are you doing okay?" I nod, "My mom is here." He smiles, "That's great. Aiden must be on cloud nine." I smile feeling better all of a sudden. Chris has that feeling on me. I nod, "He fell asleep but he seems better and happier now." Chris kisses my head as we start walking back to the room.

We round the corner and I see my mom crying and dad holding her. We walk closer and Chris looks at me, "I was thinking we could go check on Candace. I got her room number." Dad nods, "That would be nice. Maybe you can see how she is doing today." I nod and walk with Chris down the hallway and around another corner, "How did you get the room number?" He smiles at me as we get on the elevator, "I think the nurse liked me." I laugh and lean up kissing him. "Who wouldn't?" He smiles and I lean against him as we wait to get to the floor.

We walk out of the elevator and Chris turns up and leads us down the hallway. He stops in front of a room and looks at me, "Do you want me to go in first?" I shake my head, "No, let's go in together." He nods and grabs my hand and opens the door walking in. I walk behind him into the room and close the door.

I look to the bed and see Candace laying there looking so broken. She doesn't look like the same bubbly person I know. I walk a little close and Chris stands by me and starts to rub my back. I see a bruise forming on her left side of her face. I see her arm lying across her chest and it looks like they put some kind of cast on it. I see her chest move up slowly and then back down. I hear the door open and turn to see young pretty looking women walk in. She smiles when she sees me, "You must be with the Moon family?" I nod and she smiles, "I have been getting a lot of questions from your family. I figured it was only a matter of time before one of you wondered up here." She smiles and puts her hand out, "I am Doctor Wright." I smile and shake her hand, "I am Aubrey and this is my boyfriend Chris." He smiles and shakes her hand before going back to rubbing circles on my back.

Doctor Wright goes over and checks on Candace before looking back at me, "She is doing better today. She is able to breathe again. It took some work but that was one of our main concerns over her. She did fracture a rib and we have her bandaged up and that is going to take a while to heal. Her bruise is going to go away with some time. Her concussion was nothing to worry about and we finally gave her something to sleep a little earlier. We have been watching her heart but it seems fine, we have someone on the way that specializes in hearts to fully check it out. The bruise on her chest was worrying because so much could have gone wrong but it didn't." She looks at Candace then back at me smiling, "If the doctor gives her heart a thumbs up then she should be able to go home in a few days." I smile and look at Chris happy, "Really?" She nods and I jump and wrap my arms around her. She laughs and wraps her arms around me as well. I pull away and wipe at my eyes, "You don't know how happy that makes me." She smiles and pats my shoulder, "I can tell your family really cares about her. She should wake up soon if you want to hang around." I smile and nod, "Thank you for everything." She smiles and shakes both our hands again before walking out the room.

I turn to Chris and he smiles and hugs me. He kisses my head, "She is going to be okay." I smile and look up at him, "Aiden is going to be so excited when he finds out." He smiles and nods, "He is going to be on cloud nine with his mom finally here and being able to find out about Candace soon." I nod and smile, "I know." I feel the small kicks in my stomach and place a hand on it. "She is happy as well." He laughs and leads me to a chair to sit down. He sits next to me and plays with my fingers as we wait.

I am leaning on Chris' shoulder when I hear a groan come from the bed. I sit up and look at Candace move her head side to side and groan. She opens her eyes and looks around. I stand up and walk a little closer and she looks at me. She smiles, "Aubrey." It comes out hoarse and painful. I smile and nod, "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" She looks at Chris and smiles slightly before looking back at me, "I would be lying if I said I didn't feel like shit." I pat her shoulder slightly and she points at the remote, "Move me up." I look at Chris and he grabs the remote and moves her head up slightly so she can see us better. "Where is Aiden? Is he okay? No one will tell me anything." I smile, "He is fine. He is a couple floors down with my brothers and parents." She nods and looks around then at me, "Is he okay? What happened to him?" I look at Chris not knowing how to tell her. He comes over and grabs her head softly before looking at her, "He is perfectly fine Candace. Nothing to worry about, you just need to worry about getting better." She smiles and looks up at him, "You always know what to say but I seriously want to know." I sigh and look at her, "He really is fine Candace. He only has a broken arm and a bruise." She smiles and looks at me, "Really?" I nod and she sighs, "I was so worried. No one would tell me anything and I didn't see him come in with me. I didn't know what to think." I smile, "He has been going nuts about you as well." She smiles and looks over at Chris, "Did they say when I can go home?" He nods, "A few days." She sighs and looks at me, "How is the baby with all of this?" I nod, "She is fine. She is happy everyone is okay just like we are." She smiles and hugs me slightly. "I love you both but can you please get my doctor. This pain is killing me." I nod, "Of course." I turn and walk out the door and down the hallway to the nurses' station. A nurse smiles at me, "What can I help you with?" I look down the hallway, "I need Doctor Wright to go into Candace Peterson's room." She nods and makes a call. She smiles at me, "She will be right there." I nod and start walking back to the room. I open the door and walk in smiling. "She is on her way." Candace nods and we just start to talk about anything and everything to keep her mind off the pain.

The door opens and I watch the doctor come in smiling, "I was called?" Candace smiles slightly, "The pain is too much." Doctor Wright nods and looks over her machine before typing something in and smiling at Candace, "It will be better soon." She walks out and I look at Candace, "We are going to let you get some sleep. I am going to go check on Aiden and give him the good news. I will see if we can't get him up here." She smiles, "Thanks Aubrey." I nod and kiss her cheek before walking out of the room.

Chris catches up with me and we walk to the elevator and back down to the floor Aiden is on. I walk down the hallway with him and stop all of a sudden. He looks at me confused and stops with me. "You okay?" I nod, "I just need a minute." He walks me over to a chair and sits me down. I take a minute and start to breathe and let my feet relax for a second.

After a good couple minutes I nod and Chris helps me back up. He looks at me, "You okay now?" I nod and smile as we walk back down the hallway to Aiden's room. I open the door and walk in to see Aiden up again. He smiles at me, "Hey Aubs." I smile, "Feeling better?" he nods and smiles, "They have me on great meds." I laugh and sit down in the chair by his bed. "So I have good news Aiden." He turns to me and looks confused before smiling wide, "Candace? Please tell me it is about Candace?" I smile and nod. Dad looks at me as if telling me not to say anything. Mom looks at me shocked. All the boys look at me wanting to know what the information is. I smile, "She is doing great today. I went up and saw her and her doctor told me she can actually come home in a few days." Aiden smiles wide and opens his arms to me. Chris helps me up and I hug him. He whispers in my hair, "Thank you Aubs. Thank you so much." I smile and kiss his cheek, "I also made her a promise. So I need to go find your doctor." He looks at me confused and Chris laughs, "Trust her, It's good." Aiden laughs and nods as I turn and walk out the door I hear mom, "That is great baby."

I walk down the hallway and see his doctor and smile, "Hey." He smiles, "Miss. Moon, Is Aiden okay?" I nod, "I was actually wondering if we could move him out of bed for a couple minutes to go see his girlfriend." He looks at me and I sigh, "It's only a few minutes and it would mean the world to both of them. I am asking to be nice and polite but I am doing it anyway, so you can either say yes and help me get up to her floor or I will do it myself." He smiles and me and nods, "I like the passion. I will get a wheelchair and meet you in his room." I smile and turn and walk down the hallway and into the room, "He is on his way."

After a few minutes the doctor walking in with a nurse and a wheel chair. They move around and get Aiden in the chair. Aiden looks up at me and we all follow behind the doctor as Aiden is wheeled down the hallway and to the elevator. Aiden looks over at me, "What did you do?" I smile and kiss his cheek, "Just wait." He looks at Chris who nods. Soon we are stepping out of the elevator and walking down the hall that leads to Candace's room. The doctor stops and looks at me, "Ten minutes." I smile and nod as he walks away. I take a hold of the back of the wheelchair and Chris opens the door. I push Aiden in the room and I hear my family follow in behind me.

I stop when I see Uncle Alex, "What are you doing here?" He smiles and looks at me, "I was called in and I was just telling Candace she is good to go home as soon as Doctor Wright releases her. Her heart is great." I smile and nod and push Aiden closer to Candace who is smiling wide. I put his chair next to her bed and he grabs her hand and kisses it. He turns to me smiling, "I can't thank you enough for this Aubs." I smile and kiss his cheek, "Just remember you only have ten minutes." Candace smiles at me, "Thank you Aubrey." Chris and I walk against the wall and I watch as my family does a quick wave and kiss Candace's cheek before walking out the door. I walk out the door with Chris and Uncle Alex comes out behind us.

Mom hugs me, "You did a good thing Aubrey." I smile, "They both were miserable not being able to see each other so I wanted to make them feel a little better." Dad smiles and kisses my head, "You did good Princess." I smile and lean against Chris as we wait for Aiden to finish up with Candace. Uncle Alex looks at mom who smiles at him, "So she really is good to go?" He nods, "Her heart looks great, the bruise is bad but the steering wheel did no damage." Mom nods and smiles. I notice dad looking at them before looking at me, "Have you ate today Princess?" I shrug, "A little bit. I will get something after I get Aiden back to his room." He nods and I look over and see Alex laughing and talking with mom.

Asher looks at me then them. Adam is looking at the floor. Asher sighs and turns to mom, "Okay, Is something going on here?" Mom looks at him confused, "What do you mean?" Asher laughs, "Just tell us all the truth. We have all noticed you two are friendlier since everything with dad. You are never at the house unless you have Avery. You dress up more and everything. So, is there something going on here?" Uncle Alex looks around lost and mom looks around at everyone. She then nods and looks around at us, "First, anything I do is none of your guys business. I am your mother and you are my children. I don't have to ask permission or have to tell you anything if I don't want to. Do not get an attitude with me again Asher. Second, this is not the place to be discussing anything but if you really want to get into it then let's go. Your father and I are going through something that is between him and me, no one else and especially not our kids." We hear a door open and mom look over her shoulder to see Aiden wheel out and over to us. Mom starts back up, "We didn't tell you guys because you are our children and you don't need to know everything we are dealing with and going through and we wanted to I guess protect you guys in some way. If you must know, your father and I are legally separated. We went to court and everything. Lastly, We are both aloud to date others and it does not require us to tell you who or if we are." She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, "But yes I am seeing Alex right now, if it will last who knows. Where all of us will go, who knows but I do know that right now your father is dragging me to therapy once a week trying to work on this and since you guys want to know everything and want me to be honest, then I don't know if it will work because I don't know if I can handle any more of all of this. Now we are all here for Aiden and Candace and that is our focus. I do not want to hear anything about Your Uncle, me or your father again. You are the kids and we are the parents. We will handle it all and do what we feel is best for us and of course we will think about you guys too but in the end this is about your father and I. Not another word will be said about this, do you all hear me?" We all nod and watch as she nods and takes Aiden and walks away wheeling him to the elevator.

Dad looks at all of us and sighs before turning and following her. All the boys look at me and I sigh and take a step forward. Chris wraps his arm around me and I hear my brother follow behind me. We all make it back to Aiden's room and the doctor and nurse get him back in bed. The doctor looks around and sighs, "He can go home tomorrow morning. I will just need the papers signed tomorrow and he can go. Candace goes home the next day." We all nod and watch him walk out the room. I walk over and kiss Aiden's cheek, "I am going to go home and get some sleep and eat." He laughs and nods before smiling at me, "Go feed my niece." I laugh and nod, "I will." He looks at Chris and smiles, "I was wrong buddy." Chris looks at him confused, "You are doing great with her and I was wrong to not support this from the beginning. I was just being stupid and overly protective." Chris smiles, "It's all good." Aiden smiles and laughs, "Go, go take care of her and my niece." Chris laughs and pats his leg before waiting for me at the door. I kiss Adam and Asher who are staying here with Aiden again. I kiss my dad. "I will call you later Princess." I nod and hug my mom who moves my hair from my forehead. "Don't forget to check with Doctor Harper in the morning." I nod and walk over to Chris who puts his arm around me and we walk out the door and down the hallway.

We get in the car and he looks at me, "You okay?" I nod, "I already knew they were together so that wasn't a surprise or shock. I love both of them and if they are both happy then I support it. I am shocked that my mom and dad are legally separated though, I didn't know that." He looks at me and nods, "I understand." I look up at him, "The next step is divorce, isn't it?" He shrugs, "Sometimes." I look at him and he sighs, "Most of the time, yes. There are rare occurrences where they find out they do love each other and get back together but it doesn't happen much." I nod and look out the window, "My mom pretty much just told us all how it is going. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little upset over the news because I am but I am happy that she is happy. Does that make sense?" Chris laughs and kisses my cheek, "Of course it does sunshine." I smile at the nickname and lean forward kissing him. He kisses me back and pulls away smiling, "Are you going to be okay?" I place my hand on his cheek and nod, "With you, I will always be okay no matter what." He smiles and kisses me again. He pulls away and starts the car.

A few minutes later we pull into KFC. He parks the car and looks at me, "You want to go in or go home?" I shrug, "Let's just go in." He laughs and nods. He comes over and helps me out of the car and we walk into the restaurant and order our food. He takes my hand and walks me over to a table where we sit down and wait for our number to be called. He starts playing with my fingers and I laugh, "Why do you do that?" He shrugs and smiles at me, "I don't know." I laugh and watch as he keeps playing with them. Our number is called and he stands up to get our food. He comes back with them and smiles. He hands me my food and I start to eat while he gets his out and starts.

After we eat Chris stands up and put his hand out to me, "Come with me." I smile, "Where?" He smiles and looks at me, "You need a break and some fun. We are going on a date." I laugh and look around, "Really?" He nods, "Of course, so come with me." I smile and put my hand in his and he helps me up. We walk out to the car and he helps me in. He starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. I watch as he drives past our street. I look at him and he smiles and grabs my hand as he keeps driving.

After about a half hour I get tired and I lean against the window as I feel myself take a nap.

I wake up when I feel someone kissing my cheek. I smile and turn to him. He smiles, "We are here?" I sit up and look around and see a cabin. "Where are we?" He smiles, "You needed a break and I wanted to bring you here but I figured now is the perfect time." I smile and he comes around and helps me out of the car. I see beach behind the cabin and I smile at him. "This is amazing Chris." He smiles and kisses my head. I look at him, "We don't have any clothes though." He smiles and walks me to the trunk where he opens it and I see two bags. "How…?" He laughs, "I have kept a bag for each of us and a baby outfit in the trunk since Doctor Harper said you could go early." I shake my head smiling, "You are amazing." He smiles and grabs the bags and my hand. We walk to the cabin and he opens the door and I walk in and smile.

The house has a small set of stairs leading up to a loft. I see a small kitchen off to the side. I see a living room with a couch facing a wall of windows that look out to the beach. There is a door that leads to the master bedroom and bathroom. I smile, "This place is so cute." He smiles and sets the bag on the couch, "I figured you would love it." I smile and kiss him. I pull away and he puts his arm around me and holds me to his chest. I look up at him, "Thank you. I love it."

Chris and I walk out and sit on a small deck and look out at the ocean. He holds me to him and keeps kissing my head. I look up at him, "How did you find this place?" He smiles, "I was looking around on the internet for somewhere to take you to just get away from everything and I found this place and loved it. I came and checked it out and knew you would love it. I rented it this morning." I smile at him, "Thank you again." He kisses me and pulls away, "Your welcome Sunshine." We watch the waves for awhile.

I look up at him, "Can I tell you something?" He looks down at me, "Of course. Anything." I look out at the waves again before placing a hand on my stomach and looking at him, "I'm scared." He looks at me, "You are about to have a baby, it's normal to be scared." I shake my head, "I'm not scared about that, well I am but…" He kisses my head, "I'm right here." I look up at him, "I'm scared of becoming a mom. What if I don't do the right things? What if she ends up hating me? What if I am just a horrible mom? I am scared." He kisses my head and looks at me. He then kisses me. "I would say this is normal thinking but it won't happen. I have seen you with Aaron and I have seen the way you are with Avery. You are going to be an amazing mother and your daughter is going to love you. I am not going to lie and say everything that is done will be right because mistakes will happen but you're going to be new to all of this and you will get the hang of it and be amazing." I smile and lean my head on his shoulder.

He kisses my head and I look up at him, "I really do love you Chris." He smiles and kisses me, "I love you too Aubrey." I got something that has been nagging me and I want to know, "Do you have any worries about all of this?" He nods, "Who wouldn't? I do but I am here to help you and I will be there to help you as long as you want me to." I look up at him and smile, "Chris I will always want you around. I really see this going somewhere." He smiles, "Good, because I do as well. I always have." I smile and lean on his shoulder again.

It is quiet for awhile until I hear, "Aubrey?" I look up at him and he sighs, "You telling me your worries, I feel like I should as well." I smile and nod for him to continue. He looks at the waves and then at me, "I said this before but I am worried that I will end up attached to this baby and then something happen between us and having to leave her. It would be hard enough to have to leave you but I don't know if I could do both." I put a hand on his cheek and look into his eyes. I kiss him and he holds me to him as he kisses back. I deepen his kiss and he places both of his hands on either side of my face. I move my hand to his hair and pull away staring into his eyes. "Don't worry about that. I can't see myself ever letting you go. I have loved you since we were little Chris. I was upset every time I saw you with somewhere else because it wasn't me. I always just wanted you happy though. I see this really going somewhere. I look at this as more than a high school crush and more than just a phase." He smiles and me and pecks my lips, "I was upset when you were with anyone else too because I knew they would never treat you the way I would and I knew they would never love you the way I would." I pull away and look up at him, "The song?" he looks at me confused, "What?" I get a little excited and bouncy, "The song, it's about me." I smile and put a hand to my mouth excited, "I…" Chris laughs, "You heard it?" I nod and he smiles, "Want to hear it all?" I nod and he looks at me as he starts to sing out into the empty night air.

 _He could be a sinner, or a gentleman  
He could be a preacher when your soul is damned  
He could be a lawyer on a witness stand  
But he'll never love you like I can, can_

 _He could be a stranger you gave a second glance  
He could be a trophy of a one night stand  
He could have your humour, but I don't understand  
'Cause he'll never love you like I can, can, can_

 _Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?  
When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul  
There may be lovers who hold out their hands  
But they'll never love you like I can, can, can  
They'll never love you like I can, can_

He smiles and kisses me before pulling away and starts to sing again. I am excited and in a trance with him singing to me with those wonderful shining eyes staring at me the whole time as his wonderful velvet voice wraps me in comfort and makes me feel safe and like I am home.

 __ _A chance encounter of circumstance  
Maybe he's a mantra keeps your mind entranced  
He could be the silence in this mayhem, but then again  
He'll never love you like I can, can, can_

 _Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?  
When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul  
There may be lovers who hold out their hands  
But they'll never love you like I can, can, can  
They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

 _They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

 _We both have demons, that we can't stand  
I love your demons, like devils can  
If you're self-seeking an honest man  
Then stop deceiving,  
Lord, please_

 _Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?  
When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul  
There may be lovers who hold out their hands  
But they'll never love you like I can, can, can  
They'll never love you like I can, can, can  
They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

He ends the song and leans in and kisses me. "No one will love you like I can Aubs. I love you more than anything and I will never do anything to jeopardize this." I smile and kiss him before looking into those eyes. "I know who you are and because of that I trust you one hundred percent and I know no matter what you love me and you would never hurt me." He kisses my head and looks at me, "We have to think about college." I nod, "I know and I already have. I am going and I know you are as well but I honestly don't want to think about anything because I don't want to leave you and I don't want to be away from you. We will talk about that when time is closer because right now I just want to be here in this moment with you." He smiles at me, "You mean the world to me Aubs." I smile, "You mean everything to me Boobear." He laughs and shakes his head, "That nickname is starting to wear on me." I laugh and look out at the ocean, "You know you always loved it." He laughs and nods against my shoulder, "Of course because you gave it to me."

I smile and move to look at him, "Let's go to bed." He nods and stands up. He helps me up and kisses me, "We will be home for Aiden tomorrow because I know you don't want to miss that so I have to set an alarm for us." I nod and smile at how thoughtful he is. I lean into him, "I just want to curl up with you and let everything else drift away. I don't want to think about my family, our future, school or anything. I just want to think about you and me." He smiles and kisses my head, "Sounds great sunshine." I smile and pull his hand with me into the house. He closes the door and I pull him into the bedroom and curl up on the bed and smile at him, "Let's just lay here and talk about us." He smiles and nods. He curls into bed behind me and rubs my back in small circles and kisses my neck. "We can talk all night long if that is what you want to do." I smile and look over my shoulder at him, "I just want to enjoy being with you. I don't care if we talk or are quiet. I don't care what we do as long as we are together and don't think about anything but us." He smiles and moves me so I am facing him, "How about I just hold you and we talk only if we want to?" I smile and nod. He holds me to him and I lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me and just holds me.

After about an hour I look up and see he is just holding me and staring at me. "Are you thinking about anything?" He shakes his head, "Just how beautiful you are and how lucky I am." I smile and start to rub circles on his chest with my finger as he rubs my arm up and down with his hand.

I look up at him, "Chris, you said you are worried about us?" He nods, "Yes, I love you and I know you love me but I would be lying if I said I don't worry about you leaving me for someone better or something." I move up his chest some and kiss him, "There will never be anyone better." I lay my head back on his chest and I start to feel tired as I feel him rub my hair like my mom use to. The last thing I hear is his heart beating under my ear and him saying, "The truth is it is the same for you baby because you are my one and only."


	47. Day Off

Aiden has been home for a couple weeks. We went and picked up Candace a few days ago and she is staying in one guest room. She wanted to stay with Aiden but we had to make her go into her own room because she is so sore and hurt still and needs to not be cuddling with Aiden. Dad is staying here in another guest room to help mom and all of us with taking care of them.

Dad does the morning shift while mom works and I go to school. When I come home, the boys and I take over and allow dad to get some sleep and do work. Mom comes home and takes a nap before her shift. We all eat and hang out for about an hour before I go to bed and then mom takes over. Dad takes over later on in the night to let mom get more sleep before work. Dad is working from the house. I would be lying if I said it is not crazy around here.

Aiden is moving around all over the place and the doctors want him to take it easy for a few more weeks because they were hit hard and want to make sure nothing comes later on. He however does not want to listen. He wants to be with Candace all day long and go places. We did all agree that allowing Aiden to go into Candace's room in the morning and watch movies and everything with her makes it easier on all of us. Candace is still not in great shape. She needs help moving, going to the bathroom and everything. She appreciates what we are all doing for her but she is going nuts not being able to move and leave the bed. I am now seven months pregnant and Doctor Harper is getting worried that I will be going into labor. Chris did not like hearing that so he is on me like glue. Everywhere I go, he goes. He stays at our house with me. He helps with Candace and Aiden along with my brothers. Dad and mom are worried and work on keeping an eye on me as well as taking care of Aiden and Candace. Aaron did end up with some weird virus about a week ago which made everything harder. He is still working on getting over it all. Hanna has been around to help with Avery and has honestly been a life saver.

I walk upstairs and into my room to see Chris kicked back on my bed with my lap top in his lap. I laugh and look at him, "What are you doing?" He smiles and holds an arm open at me. I walk over and climb into my bed and curl up into him. He kisses my head and smiles at me, "Well, you have been doing so much lately and have been so worked up over the baby and your family that I wanted to do something to get your mind off of it all. Plus I talked to your parents and we all agreed you needed a day off. " I look up at him and he sighs and then laughs, "But unfortunately it was a little hard to plan something because as it turns out you cannot do a lot of stuff right now, so…" He turns the computer to me and I see Netflix. "I figured we would just watch a few movies, eat some junk food and let everything else go somewhere else for awhile." I smile and lean forward kissing his lips, "Sounds amazing, let me just get a shower." He laughs and nods, "Okay, I will pick some movies and get the food." I nod and grab a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

I walk into the bathroom and turn the water on. I get out of my clothes and into the shower letting the water run over my back. My back is so sore anymore. I never knew how sore your back could be while pregnant and know that I do, I feel bad for mom and have a whole new respect for her at the same time. I wash my body as quick as I can but it takes a little longer now a days. My stomach is bigger and it makes it harder to wash everything and I also have more to wash now. I wash my hair quickly and let the water run over me some more before turning it off. I grab my towel and start to dry myself off. I change into my clothes and start to brush my hair. I put the towel in the hamper and walk across the hall to my room.

I see Chris with food everywhere and focusing intently on the computer. I laugh, "Did you find a movie?" He shakes his head and sighs, "I found some good ones but I can't decide." I laugh and curl up into him and start to look through the movies with him.

We decide on this comedy zombie movie. I open the chips and start to eat as the movie starts.

I look over at Chris as he laughs. His eyes are sparkling and I can tell he is having a great time. The movie is not bad; it actually is quite funny at times. It just isn't something that is catching my attention. I reach over Chris and grab the popcorn. Chris laughs and I look up to see him staring at me, "You could have asked me?" I smile at him and take another bite of popcorn, "Yeah but it was more fun the other way." He laughs and leans in and kisses my head and grabs a handful of popcorn before turning back to the movie. I smile at him before going back to the movie and eating.

After the movie, Chris moves the laptop to my nightstand. He smiles at me, "I know you weren't crazy about the movie but did you at least forget for a little while?" I smile and nod. I lean forward and kiss him, "The movie wasn't bad. I enjoyed watching you watch it actually." He smiles, "Oh really?" I laugh and nod, "Yeah really." He smiles and pulls me a little closer to him and starts to kiss me. My arm goes around his neck and I deepen the kiss.

We pull away when air is needed. He smiles at me, "So do you want me to put another movie on or go relax by the pool or something?" I curl into him, "Just put another movie on, I don't want to move." He laughs and grabs the laptop back and finds a romance comedy to watch. The movie starts and Chris kisses my head as we settle in to the movie.

The movie ends and Chris looks at me, "Did you like it?" I smile, "It was good." He kisses my head and a knock is heard on the door. I look at the door and see my dad poke his head in, "Princess I know we all agreed you needed a day off but could you please come help with Candace for a second?" I nod and Chris helps push me up and off the bed. He helps me walk down the stairs and to Candace's room. I walk in and see Candace sitting up in bed some. "What do you need help with?" She looks at Chris and I nod for him to leave. Candace looks at me and then my mom, "I need to go to the bathroom." I look at her and then my mom, "Okay normally Aiden helps as well." She looks at my mom and my mom looks at me, "Sweetie, she doesn't want Aiden to help right now and I'm sure you can understand that." I look between them and then it dawns on me and I nod.

We get Candace up and to the bathroom. We get her taken care of and brought back to her room. We lay her back down and she looks at me, "I hate that I am taking so much of everyone's time." Mom sits on the bed next to her and pats her arm, "Don't worry about any of that sweetie. We all love you and don't care about anything but getting you better." She nods and looks around the room. I sit on the side of the bed and smile at her, "We all just want you better Candace, no matter how long it takes." She looks at me, "You should be getting ready to have a baby not having to take care of me." I smile and lean forward kissing her cheek, "I can do both. I don't have a choice about getting ready with the baby but I have a choice with taking care of you and I would do it twenty four seven if I could." She smiles at me and squeezes my hand, "Thank you." I smile and kiss her cheek again before mom helps me up. I walk out of the room and Chris walks behind my upstairs back to my room.

He looks at me as I lay back down in bed. "How is she doing?" I shrug, "She is starting to feel guilty." He shakes his head and lies down next to me, "We should do something for her to make her feel better." I nod and he kisses my head, "Let me think and I will plan something great for her, you get some sleep baby." I smile at the name and feel myself blush. He laughs, "I love seeing you do that." I laugh and try to hide my face but he just kisses my head and smiles at me. "Goodnight Aubs, I love you." I smile, "Night Chris, I love you too." He puts his hand on my stomach and smiles, "And goodnight to you too baby girl." I smile at him before closing my eyes and letting everything drift off. I really do feel relaxed and at ease, maybe this day off thing was a good idea after all.

 **I didn't forget about this story, nor did I have writers block. I was trying to make it extra long but it wasn't working so I am breaking the chapter I original wrote for this update into three updates. I love that everyone is so excited and anxious over an update but just please remember a week is 7 days and 2 weeks is 14 days.**

 **1babyt**


	48. Movie Day

Chris has been running around for days now. He can't sit still for more than a few seconds. He is on his phone talking to everyone and anyone. He is working so hard on planning something for Candace, except even I don't know what it is. He won't tell me a thing.

I love that he wants to do all of this for Candace but I wish he would at least tell me something. I feel left out not being able to go and do anything and then not being told about what he is planning as well.

I walk downstairs and see Adam sitting on the couch watching television. I sit next to him and he smiles at me, "You feeling okay Aubs?" I nod and look out our window. He grabs my hand and smiles at me. "Come on, I know you. Talk to me." I smile and he softly pulls on my hand and pulls me down to him. My head is lying in his lap and he starts to play with my hair making me smile. "You're getting good at that." He laughs and looks at me, "Talk to me Aubs. I know I'm not Aiden but maybe I can still help." I smile and look out the window at a weird angle before looking back at him. "Chris is running around planning something for Candace but he won't tell me anything. I feel left out. I love that he is doing this and I know she will love it but…" Adam smiles and bends over kissing my cheek. "Aubrey he is trying to do something nice. I understand how you feel, trust me but maybe just see it from his point of view. He is trying to do something nice for someone we all love who got hurt badly and in the process he is trying to surprise you and show you that he can do things like this." I nod and start to think it over. Maybe he is just trying to show me what he can do. I smile up at him, "Thanks Adam." He smiles at me and keeps playing with my hair, "I'm no Aiden but I'm pretty good." I smile and motion for me to sit up. He grabs one arm and pushes at my lower back as he pulls with my arm and helps me sit back up. I kiss his cheek, "Thank you." He smiles, "Anytime Aubs." He looks at my stomach, "So how is my niece doing today?" I laugh and place a hand to my stomach, "She is actually sleeping for once." He raises his eyebrow and looks at me, "Seriously?" I nod and he laughs, "That must be a first." I laugh and nod, "You have no idea." He laughs and bumps his arm against mine slightly. "Want some ice cream?" I nod and smile. He laughs and gets up and walks into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he comes back with two bowls of ice cream. He hands me mine and sits next to me with his. He looks at me as I start eating. "I will let you choose whatever we watch and I will even throw in that I will watch a chick movie if you want." I laugh and nod, "Sounds good." I grab the remote and start flipping through the channels. I see _Dear John_ is coming on so I hit the button and watch the credits roll for the last movie. Adam looks at me, "Do I want to know what you chose?" I laugh and take a bite of ice cream before bumping my arm with his as the movie starts. "You will love it." He looks at me but turns to the screen and starts to watch the movie with me.

I look over half way in the movie and see Adam fully in the movie. I smile and turn back to the screen.

I hear the door open and look over to see Asher walk in. He looks at me and then Adam before plopping down in the chair, "What are we watching?" Adam ssh's him and I laugh, "Just watch." Asher shrugs and turns to the screen.

The movie ends and Asher looks at me, "I'm a little lost but from what I gathered it was good." I smile and turn to Adam who is looking at the screen, "I want more." I laugh and bump his shoulder, "See, you should watch more of my movies." He looks at me and back at the movie, "Another?" I laugh and nod grabbing the remote and looking for another movie. I find _The Longest Ride_ and put it on and pause it. Asher smiles and stands up, "Okay, got it Aubs." I laugh and watch as Asher goes and makes popcorn for three and Adam gets more ice cream and drinks. I shake my head smiling.

I see Aiden round the corner and he smiles, "What's up Aubs?" I smile and look back at the kitchen, "I got the twins addicted to Nicolas Sparks." He shakes his head laughing, "That's the one that wrote _The Notebook_ , right?" I nod and he laughs again, "I'm shocked." I laugh and nod, "Me too." I point to the screen, "Want to watch?" He looks back at the guest bedroom and then at me. I nod, "Another time." He comes over and bends his tall frame down to kiss my cheek. "Another time and it will just be Aubrey and Aiden time, I promise." I smile and nod as he walks into the kitchen. He comes back a few minutes later with his one arm holding a bag full of chips and drinks. "Have fun Aubs." I nod and watch as he walks back down the hallway.

Mom had to take Aaron to his friends house early this morning and then Avery was not feeling well so she was up all night. When she finally got Avery down she decided to take a nap as well. Aiden has been with Candace all day. Dad had to go see a client today for a couple hours. Chris had to leave to go do something for the planning, he left early as well. I stayed up in my room sleeping and just relaxing before finally going crazy and coming downstairs where I found Adam as bored as I was.

The twins come back into the room. Adam hands me the ice cream bowl and places my drink on the table with the bowl of popcorn Asher sat the popcorn bowl on the table for me. I smile and hit play as we all get comfortable and start to watch the movie.

A few minutes into the movie the door opens and all three of our heads turn to see dad walk in. He laughs, "Well this is a weird sight." I laugh and he comes over and looks at the television as I pause the movie. He looks at us, "What are you watching?" I smile, " _The Longest Ride_." He looks at the boys then at me shocked, "They aren't throwing a fit?" I shake my head, "Nope, They actually love the movies." Dad nods and smiles, "That's great." He pats Adam's back and smiles at Asher, "Well I won't interrupt. I am just going to go check on Avery and then the happy couple." I laugh and watch as he walks down the hallway.

Adam looks at me and whines, "Aubrey…" I shake my head laughing as I hit the play button. Adam smiles and kisses my cheek before turning back to the television. Asher shakes his head and turns to the movie.

The movie ends and Adam looks at me, "This one was sad." I shrug, "Not really." He looks back at the screen then me, "How not?" I laugh and pat his arm, "There are ones that will have you bawling." He looks at me and then Asher and then they both shake their heads, "We like the first one more." I laugh and hand Adam the remote, "Well, find one." He looks at me, "How do I pick?" I laugh and shrug, "Follow your heart." He laughs shortly with me before rolling his eyes, "Very funny Aubs." I smile and watch as he starts going through movies and him and Asher start talking about if to watch it or not.

Ten minutes later and they finally picked a movie. They ended up picking _The Phantom of the Opera,_ which shocked me but I was all for it. I sit back and start to get into the movie with the boys.

Asher moves and throws his legs over the arm of the chair and looks at me, "How long is this movie?" I laugh, "It's long." He sighs and turns back to the movie while eating popcorn.

The movie is close to the end and the boys are really into it. We had to pause for more snacks but they have been focused on the movie ever since. I hear the door open and see Chris walk in. He is typing on his phone. He closes the door and looks at me and smiles as he places his phone in his pocket. He comes over and leans in kissing my head, "Hey Sunshine." Asher and Adam both shush him making me sniffle a laugh. He looks at them weird then me. He raises an eyebrow and I shrug and point at the screen. He laughs silently and walks into the kitchen.

The movie is showing the final scene when Chris walks back in with a bottle of water. He takes a sip and I admit I watch as he takes the drink. He catches me looking and smirks before sending me a wink making me turn from him and blush. The credits start to roll and Adam looks at me, "I liked it." I smile and nod, "See, you do like my movies after all." He laughs and nods and leans over and kisses my cheek, "I really do." Asher nods, "They are pretty good." I smile and Asher looks up at Chris, "Oh, the prince is here for the princess." I laugh and Chris just smiles. Adam shakes his head and stands up, "Let's go Asher." Asher shakes his head, "Nah, I like watching them, it's funny." Adam shakes his head and leans his tall frame over me and kisses my cheek, "We need to do this again?" I smile, "What about later tonight?" He smiles and nods, "Your on sis." I smile and see Asher nod, "I wasn't invited but I will be there." I laugh, "Ash, of course you were invited." He shrugs and smirks at me, "Was coming either way sis." I laugh as he stands up and walks with Adam down the hall to their rooms.

Chris shakes his head laughing and sits next to me. "Your bothers are funny." I laugh and look up at him, "Sure they are." He smiles and leans forward kissing me. I smile and he pulls me closer to him and deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck. We pull away when air is more than needed. He smiles at me, "I missed that." I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my head. "So what has my sunshine been up to all day?" I smile and look up at him, "Pretty much doing this." He laughs and places a hand on my stomach and I feel the familiar kick and smile even more. "What has baby girl been up to all day then?" I shrug and smile, "She has actually been sleeping all day." He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "Really?" I nod and he nods surprised, "That must be a first." I laugh and lean my head back on his shoulder. "Adam said the same thing." He grabs the remote and looks at me, "Want to watch another movie?" I shrug, "Why not?" He laughs and kisses my head before he starts to move through all the channels.

I start drawing little shapes on his arm as he looks through the movies. He smiles and looks at me, "Baby?" I hum letting him know I am listening. He laughs and turns slightly, "Aubrey?" I look up at him and he starts laughing, "Not that I don't love what you are doing, but why are you doing it?" I shrug and laugh, "I don't know. It made me content." He nods and motions for me to continue. I pick up the remote instead and start to search through movies. Chris moves and I look at him and then at the television. "Do you want to watch that?" He looks at me and then the television, "You can pick." I laugh as I see him bite his lip, "We can watch this." I hit the play button and sit back as _Hotel Transylvania 2_ comes on the screen. I shake my head smiling and he kisses my head. "You're going to love it." I laugh and look up at him. His eyes are sparkling and he is honestly happy. I smile and lean up and kiss him quickly before turning back to the movie and getting comfortable.

Mom comes down the stairs halfway through the movie and yawns before waving at us slightly, "Hey guys." I smile and watch as she walks into the kitchen. She comes back out with a soda and looks around, "Where is everyone?" Chris pauses the movie and I start to explain how dad is in the other guest room with Avery and where the boys are. She nods and looks at the movie, "Well I won't interrupt. You guys enjoy your movie, how does pizza sound for dinner?" Chris smiles and I laugh, "That sounds good mom." She nods and starts walking down the hallway to go check on everyone. Chris smiles wide, "I love coming to your house." I smile and push him slightly, "Coming to my house, don't you mean living in my house?" He shrugs and laughs slightly before kissing me, "I just can't seem to stay away." I smile and he winks at me making me blush. He smirks and hits play on the movie again.

The movie finishes and Chris looks at me and kisses my head. "Everything for Candace is ready to go and I figured we could do it this weekend." I smile and nod, "That sounds good." I look around and then up at him, "What is it you have planned for her?" He smiles and kisses my head, "I want to surprise both of you." I nod and look at the television. Mom comes out and looks at Chris and I, "I am ordering the pizza, what do you two want?" I shrug, "Pepperoni is fine." Chris nods, "I'm not picky Mrs. Moon." She laughs and nods, "We know." She turns and walks back down the hall and I hear, "Why are the oldest ones the easiest for dinner? Just choose." I laugh and shake my head knowing Adam and Asher are probably arguing with Aiden over what to eat. Knowing daddy he is probably somewhere in that mess as well. Chris shakes his head and smiles at me, "Have I told you how much I love your family lately?" I laugh and nod, "Yes." He smiles and nods, "Good."

I hit play on The Back-Up Plan. Chris holds me to him as I cuddle into his warmth. I pull my legs up onto the couch off to my side and smile as the movie starts. I smile up at Chris loving that even though we are together now he is still my best friend and we didn't change anything we would normally do, it just all involves more kissing now.

I remember when we walked into school when we got back. He walked me to my locker like normal but we he had to leave he leaned down and kissed me. I remember smiling and when we pulled away having everyone looking at us. I remember Gwen running up to me and squealing. "I knew it. The picture was you announcing it." She smiled and ran away and quickly people started conversations and I could hear mine and Chris' name in them. He smiled at me and kissed me one last time laughing. "Let them talk baby. I finally got you and I'm not letting go." I smiled as he walked away and people started to look at me. I got some weird glances and heard a lot of hateful comments but over all I didn't care. I'm with Chris and I am happy and nobody can ruin that. The paparazzi followed us for awhile after it was certain we were together but after not getting shots they wanted, they left us alone. There were rumors and stuff started but Chris and I ignored everything. We could care less what others think, our families support us and our close friends and we love each other.

The food arrives close to the end of the movie. The boys all piled their plates up with food before starting down the hallway. Adam turned at the door and smiles at me, "Let me know when it is over and we can all watch a movie together." I nod and smile. "I will." He walks down the hallway. Dad looks around, "Movie night?" I laugh, "You can join." He smiles and looks around then back at me, "What movie are we going to be watching?" I shrug, "Don't know yet." He smiles and nods before heading to the kitchen to go eat. Mom shrugs, "Movie night might be fun. It could be a family thing." I nod, "Of course. We can bring Candace out here and she and Aiden can even join." She smiles, "You guys finish your movie and I will go talk to everyone and see what we are doing." I nod and watch her leave down the hallway. Chris looks at me, "Sounds fun." I smile and bump his arm catching on to his sadness, "You are family, you weirdo." He laughs and bumps me slightly, "I'm your weirdo." I shake my head and start to eat, "Hit play." He laughs and hits play on the movie and I get drawn back into the movie.

The movie ends and everyone is done eating. Chris takes my plate to the kitchen for me. Dad is gathering up all of the boxes. I try to get up and sigh. Dad looks at me, "You okay Princess?" I nod and then look up at him, "Can you help me up?" He laughs and sets the boxes on the table and wipes his hands on his jeans. "Of course Princess." He grabs my hands and pulls me up and off the couch. He hugs me and kisses my head, "Need anything else?" I shake my head and start for the stairs. Chris comes out of the kitchen as I take the first few steps up the stairs. "You done for the night?" I turn and shake my head smiling, "No, I will be right back." He looks at me and then bites his lip. I laugh, "I will be okay. Make some snacks for me." He laughs, "Okay." He goes back into the kitchen and I finish walking up the stairs.

I go to the bathroom and do what needs to be done. I walk across the hall to my room and change into a different pair of sweats. I change out my tank top for a loose v-neck shirt. I pull my hair up into a bun and put my feet into my slippers. I walk out into the hallway and start down the stairs. I see Chris sitting on the couch and I finish down the steps before walking over and sitting next to him. He smiles and hands me a bowl of chips. I smile and take a bite. I see Adam walk in smiling, "Movie time." He sits next to me and kisses my head, "What are we going to watch?" I laugh and shake my head, "I don't know." He nods and starts to look movies up on his phone. Asher walks in from the kitchen and sits down on the small couch and looks around, "Anyone else coming?" I shrug and he starts to eat his cake. Dad walks in and looks around, "Aiden and Candace are going to watch a movie together and wanted a rain check." I nod and see everyone else nod. Dad looks around and then behind him, "Is your mom going to watch?" I shrug and he nods and sits down in the recliner. Mom comes in a minute later and looks around, "No Aiden and Candace?" Dad shakes his head and she nods and sits next to Asher on the small couch kicking her legs up onto the ottoman.

We all start looking for movies. Asher named a couple good ones but not everyone agreed on those. Adam named a bunch of movies but once we started to describe some of them, he didn't want to watch them no more. Chris is on a cartoon kick today because every movie he named was a cartoon. Mom and dad just want a movie, they don't really care what it is. I shrug and start to move restlessly. Chris looks at me, "You okay?" I nod and move again trying to get comfy. My back is hurting and I can't seem to get it to stop. Chris moves his hand effortlessly down to my back and starts to rub circles. I keep moving and he then places his hand flat against my back placing pressure there. It helps some but it still really hurts. I smile and kiss his cheek. We finally all decide to watch a new movie that is out. We decide to watch _The Perfect Guy_ first and then afterwards we can all watch _The Best of Me_ because the twins really wanted another romance movie and I wanted something a little different. So we agreed first the suspense one then to Netflix for another Nicolas Sparks for them.

The movie is started and I start to watch the movie but the pain in my back will not go away. I can only focus on the movie slightly because the pain just seems to be radiating.

We are probably an hour into the movie when the pain starts to really hurt. I bite down on my lip and curl my toes into the couch. I lean my back more into Chris hand hoping the pain will go away. It always does when my back is hurting like this. Mom looks over at me and mouths, 'you okay?' I nod and she turns back to the movie.

I breathe slowly through the pain like Doctor Harper told me to. I focus on the movie some more and just breathe.

I hear noise and turn to see Aiden walk into the room. "Candace is thirsty." I nod and watch him walk into the kitchen. I go to move and Chris leans into me and whispers in my ear, "Are you okay?" I smile and nod kissing his cheek. I know this is nothing. Doctor Harper told me back pain is normal. I have had it for a few months and she was very reassuring that it is normal and okay. Aiden walks back into the room and leans over the couch and kisses my cheek. He whispers in my ear, "How are you?" I turn to him and smile. He smiles at me and looks at the movie and puts a thumb up and mouth, 'good choice.' I smile and watch as he walks back down the hallway to the guest room with Candace.

The movie ends and mom smiles, "I liked it Aubrey, good choice." I smile and she looks at me questioningly before turning to the television and getting _The Best of Me_ for the twins. Dad is talking about something from the movie that I must have missed. Chris is nodding and adding information that I can't gather. The twins are talking excitedly about something that again I must have missed from the movie. The movie shows on the screen and mom hits play and everything goes quiet as we settle into another movie.

I lean back and try to watch the movie this time. My back still hurts but it seems to have eased some. I watch as my brothers are really into the movie. It makes me happy seeing them so evolved in a movie. I also like that it is a romance movie. I think romance is always good for men to watch sometimes. I feel a pain in my back again and sigh as I lean back again.

After ten more minutes I cannot take it anymore. I bite my lip and move restlessly again. Except when I moved I let out a groan and mom and Chris both look at me. Mom pauses the movie and sits up, "Are you okay sweetie?" I go to nod but the pain hits and I take a minute to breathe and she stands up and comes over to me. She starts looking at me and Chris is rubbing my back and staring at me confused and worried. Adam and Asher are looking at me confused. Dad is looking at me and mom trying to figure out what is wrong. I smile and move my hands so she backs up some. "I am fine mom. Just some back pain, but Doctor Harper said that is normal." She nods and stands up. "Of course sweetie, try to put pressure where it hurts." I nod and Chris looks at me, "Where does it hurt?" I move his hand slightly and he places pressure where it hurts and it eases it some.

We all start watching the movie again and the pain is easing up. I actually start to watch the movie and my attention is actually being able to focus on the movie.

The movie is at a great part and I sit up some wanting to be even more into the movie for some reason. I smile as I watch the two on screen. Then I feel something and I look at Adam who is into the movie. I look to Chris who is into the movie as well. I look down and then back at the screen. I still feel like something dropped on me. I feel a pain and my eyes widen as I realize what is going on. I grab Chris' arm and he looks at me confused. "Aubrey, what's wrong?" I try to say it; I try to say anything but I am scared. I am terrified. I place a hand on my stomach and he looks at me, "Something with the baby?" I nod and he looks at my mom who stands up and starts to come closer when I feel myself whisper, "She's coming."


	49. Labor and baby

I look at her shocked and confused. This has to be wrong. We should have more time. I see Mrs. Moon move her lips and then Aubrey nod and Mrs. Moon nod and go to help Aubrey up. This must really be happening now. I push at Aubrey's back and help her mom get her up.  
I hold have my arm around Aubrey and we all start walking to the door when I hear her mom yell, "Asher go tell everyone what is going on. Adam go get my stuff." I watch the boys run in different directions. We walk outside and I let go of Aubrey and Mrs. Moon looks at me. "I have to get her bag, it's in my trunk." She nods and waves her hand for me to go. I run across the lawns and open my trunk grabbing the bags out. I close the trunk and run back to the Mr. Moon's car to see they have Aubrey in the back seat already. The trunk is open and I put the bags in the trunk before closing in and climbing in the back next to Aubrey. She leans against me and I start rubbing her arm up and down. I see the fear in her eyes. I kiss her head and just hold her to me. I see Asher run out and hand Mrs. Moon a bag. She kisses him and closes the door to the passenger side. Asher comes around and opens the door to see Aubrey. He leans in and kisses her cheek. "Don't worry Aubs. You will do great." She smiles slightly and he smiles at her and goes to close the door when Aiden and Adam come running out of the house and over to the car.  
Adam throws a small bag on the floor of the back seat and sighs, "Her phone and stuff." I nod and he leans in and kisses her head. "You will be fine Aubs. Good luck." She smiles slightly and Aiden pushes Adam out of the way and leans in the car and kisses her cheek. "I wish I could come with you Aubs but I have to be here until Hanna at least comes." She smiles and pats his hand, "I will be okay. Skype me later?" He nods and kisses her head, "I will try to come, I promise Aubs. I love you." She smiles, "I love you all." Mrs. Moon turns and yells, "Enough, close the door and get in the house. You can all Skype her later we have to get her to the hospital." They all nod and close the door. I watch as we back out of the driveway and Mr. Moon starts to drive us to the hospital.  
He turns onto a street and looks at Aubrey in the mirror before looking at Mrs. Moon, "Call Dr. Harper Ally." She holds her phone up, "Already on it." I lean back against the door holding Aubrey in my arms as she absently rubs circles on my hands. I whisper in her ear, "You doing okay?" She nods, "Not too bad yet." I nod and kiss her head, "Anything I can do?" She shakes her head and leans into me, "Just be here." I smile and kiss her head again, "Wouldn't be anywhere else Aubs." She smiles and lays her head against my chest.  
We pull up to the hospital and Mr. Moon parks in the closet spot to the door. He gets out and I see Mrs. Moon get out after him. I go to move but Aubrey grabs my hand holding me in my place, "Stay here with me." I nod and see the trunk open and Mr. Moon grabbing the bags. Mrs. Moon opens the door and grabs the small bag on the floor before grabbing Aubrey's hand. With the help of me and Mrs. Moon we get Aubrey out and she stands. I have one side of Aubrey and Mrs. Moon has the other side. We start walking to the entrance. We make it a few cars and Aubrey stops. I look at her and she breathes out, "I need a minute." Mr. Moon nods and then looks at the door, "I can go get a wheel chair and come back." She shakes her head and I look at Mrs. Moon who shrugs and looks at her, "Honey, why don't we let your dad get the chair, it will make it easier." She shakes her head again and breathes out, "Let's go." We walk a few more steps and she stops again.  
I shake my head and push Mrs. Moon's arm away. She looks at me but I fix Aubrey's arm where it is wrapped around my neck. I already have one arm around her back so I bend slightly and put my other under her legs and stand back up. She squeals and wraps her other arm around my neck lacing her hands together. I start walking to the door and I hear Mr. Moon laugh behind me, "Or that works too." They catch up with me quickly and we enter the hospital and I go to tell the nurse we need help when Mr. Moon takes charge. I hold Aubrey to me while I watch Mrs. Moon shake her head as we watch Mr. Moon. "I need help. My daughter is in labor. I will not wait and you will be taking us back straight away. I can't chance anyone seeing us and if someone by chance does because you are trying to keep us out here because her contractions are not close enough then I might just have to call my lawyers." The nurse looks at me holding Aubrey and sighs, "Follow me." We all walk down the hallway and to an elevator. She pushes the button and sighs as the wheel chair is pushed to us. I place Aubrey down in the chair and stand behind it. The nurse leans in and presses a button as we get in the elevator, "Turn left when you get off and you will see the nurse's station." She walks away and we start riding up to the floor we need.  
I look at Mr. Moon and he laughs as he looks at the door, "Chris, just say what you want to say." I look at him, "How do you know I want to say something?" He looks at me quickly, "Because I have five kids that give me that look all the time and one that is already starting it. I also deal with it with the kids I sign. Just tell me what you want to say." I watch the numbers rise and look back at him. "Would you have really called your lawyer?" He shrugs and looks at me as we reach the floor and wait for the door to open, "Probably not but if she fought me on it, then defiantly. Sometimes things have to be done that we normally wouldn't do. You will realize that soon enough." He pats my shoulder as the door opens and I push Aubrey out into the hallway. I turn left and hear Mr. and Mrs. Moon behind me whispering something. I place a hand on Aubrey's shoulder and she looks at me and I smile slightly trying to ease some of her fear. She smiles slightly at me but I can tell she doesn't mean it and that is okay.  
I get to the station and see a nurse. "Excuse me, I need help." She smiles and comes around the desk and see's Aubrey, "Hey sweetheart, what is your name?" Aubrey looks at her, "Aubrey." She smiles, "A beautiful name." She see's Mr. and Mrs. Moon and smiles, "I'm guessing you are mom and dad?" They both nod and she grabs a clipboard and hands it to Mrs. Moon, "Fill these out please." Mrs. Moon nods and hands her bags to Mr. Moon and starts filling out the paperwork. The nurse looks back at Aubrey, "How far along are you sweetheart?" Aubrey and I both say at the same time, "Little over seven months." She smiles at me and then Aubrey, "Oh well sweetie you should still be cooking, and it is a little early." She looks around, "How old are you sweetheart?" Aubrey sighs and I can tell as pain crosses her face. "Seventeen." She smiles and pats her hand before standing back up. "We are going to get you a room and see what this little one is doing." She looks at me, "Are you the daddy?" I go to say no when Mr. Moon steps up, "Yes, he is." She nods and smiles, "Well come on everyone." I start pushing Aubrey again following the nurse. Mr. Moon steps up next to me and I go to ask him about it but he shakes his head.  
The nurse smiles down at Aubrey, "Do you know what you are having sweetheart?" Aubrey nods and we enter a room. I wheel her over to the bed and the nurse goes to call someone but I shake my head and bend down and pick Aubrey up out of the chair and place her in the bed. She smiles and moves the chair to the wall. I see Mr. Moon lean against the wall and Mrs. Moon lean against the door still filling out papers. "So sweetheart, you never said what you are having?" Aubrey laughs slightly and I am taken back. The nurse winks at me and I get that this is her way to take their mind off of what is going on. "A girl." The nurse smiles, "Oh a little girl, she is going to be beautiful just like you sweetheart." Aubrey smiles and it is a real smile. I am shocked and impressed with this nurse.  
The nurse smiles, "Who is your doctor sweetie?" She smiles, "Dr. Harper." The nurse nods, "She is a great doctor. Did you already call her?" Mrs. Moon talks while looking at the papers, "She will be here soon. She said she had to get dressed and would be here." The nurse nods and grabs stuff out of a drawer, "Okay, well how about I get our on call doctor just to check on you and the little one until she gets here. " Aubrey nods and the nurse smiles and places a gown on her legs, "If you could change into this, it would be great." Aubrey nods and the nurse turns and looks at Aubrey's parents, "Who contractions are not close from what I can see but I want to get the on call doctor up here to check her out until Dr. Harper gets here, is that okay with you two?" They both nod and she walks out the door.  
Mr. Moon looks at Aubrey, "I am going to be right outside while you get changed Princess." Aubrey nods and Mrs. Moon nods as he walks out the door. I look at the gown and then at Mrs. Moon. I feel a little uncomfortable right now. Her mom is here she should change her right? I look at the gown again and then her again and she sighs, "Okay, I get the hint Chris." She smiles at me though. She comes over and hands me the clipboard, "hold this." She pulls the curtain around and all I see is a curtain and stilluotehets of them. I see Mrs. Moon reach down and pull Aubrey's shirt off of her and throw it on the bottom of the bed. I see her grab the gown and pull it over her arms. I see her reach down and grab her pants, "Lift up." I watch as she pulls them down and lets them fall. I see her grab her underwear and pull them off. I watch as she grabs a pair from her pocket, "These will have to come off again soon but I know right now you will want them." She pulls them on her and leans her forward to tie the gown. She grabs the curtain and pulls it back. "All done." She smiles at me and shakes her head slightly. She grabs the clothes and walks over to the closed door and opens it. "Austin." He comes in and she puts the clothes in a bag. She walks over and grabs the clipboard back and leans against the wall as she goes back to filling out the paperwork. Mr. Moon looks around and nods his head at Aubrey. I get the hint and walk over and lift her up. He pulls the blankets back and I sit her back down and he pulls them up over her and tucks her in. He kisses her head and she smiles. He sits on the side on the bed and laughs, "I feel like I am tucking you into bed like I use to." She smiles and he kisses her head again. He looks at me and smiles at Aubrey, "I am going to go out and call your brothers and let them know what is going on. I should probably also call your Uncle Dez and Aunt Trish." I watch her smile and nod. He walks out the door and I sit in the chair by her bed.  
I grab her hand and she looks at me, "You doing okay?" She nods, "I think I rushed things." I laugh and shake my head, "I'm sure your mom and dad wouldn't bring you if they didn't think you needed to come." She nods and looks down at her stomach, "Is this really happening right now?" She looks up at me with those puppy dog eyes I always loved. I smile and nod, "Yes it is." She looks down at her stomach again and I place a finger under her chin and have her look at me, "But soon she will be here and you are going to have your daughter." She nods and looks at me, "How are you being so calm right now?" I laugh and look at her mom before back at her, "Want to know a secret?" She smiles and nods and I realize her mind is off of the fear right now. I smile, "I am terrified. I am freaking out on the inside but for you I can be anything you want or need me to be and right now you need me to be calm so that you can freak out." She smiles at me, "thank you." I look at her, "For what?" She laughs, "Everything. Just being here and being you." I smile and lean forward and kiss her. She smiles and pulls me closer to her. We pull away and I smile, "I wouldn't be away else sunshine." She smiles at me and leans her head against the pillow.  
He mom sighs, "I will be right back sweetie. I just finished the paperwork." Aubrey nods and I watch as her mom walks out the door. I watch Aubrey lean against the pillows and I smile getting an idea. I pull my phone out of my pocket and pull up my camera, "Smile Aubs." She looks at me and I snap the picture. She looks at me confused, "What are you doing?" I smile and shrug, "Figured you could have picture of this for the baby book or even just for you." She smiles and nods, "That sounds good." I smile and lift my phone back up, "Smile." She smiles at me and I take the picture. She looks beautiful like always but you can see in the picture how tired and scared she already is.  
I place my phone down and she moves her finger at me wanting me to come closer. I stand up and walk up to her bed and she moves over. "Get in with me?" I smile and shake my head before sitting on the bed and leaning on my side to kind of lay with her. She smiles and grabs my phone. She plays with it for a few minutes before looking at me, "Smile." I go to ask why when I see my phone is lifted up and she leans into me and I see the flash. I laugh and watch as she looks at the picture and smiles, "I like it." I look at it and see her leaning into me and smiling while it looks like I am lying in the bed and holding her which I am. I am not smiling but I am not frowning either. I actually like it too. I look at her, "Why did you take a picture of me." She locks my phone and lies against me. "Because you are a part of this too and if we are doing pictures than I want pictures of it all." I smile and kiss her head.  
I hear the door open and turn to see her mom walk in. She smiles and comes over. I go to get up and she shakes her head and sits in the chair I was sitting in. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Aubrey shrugs, "Not too bad. I get a few seconds of pain but that it doesn't happen too often." She nods and looks at the door, "You dad will be in in a minute. He has to explain to Aunt Trish that you are okay." Aubrey laughs which makes Mrs. Moon laugh. Mrs. Moon grabs the bag and hands Aubrey her phone. "In case you want to call someone to come be with you." she shakes her head, "I wish my brothers could be here but they can come after she is born. Rather than that I am okay mom. I got everyone I want here." She smiles and pats her hand, "Your Uncle Alex wants to know if he can come see you? He gets off in about an hour and he wanted to know if you felt like seeing anyone before he went home." She nods, "He can come." Mrs. Moon nods and pulls out her phone, "He went into surgery but I will text him and let him know." I watch her text and I look at Aubrey, "Do you want me to get any of your friends here?" She leans into me and shakes her head, "No. I just want my family here. I don't want to be crowded." I smile and laugh, "Your family would do that wouldn't it?" She laughs and slaps me slightly, "Shut up." I smile and kiss her head. The door opens again and I see a doctor walk in and smile, "Hello. I was just informed that your doctor will be here any minute but she wanted me to get you all hooked up and ready for her." Aubrey nods and I get out of bed as the nurse from before walks in and a new one with her. Mr. Moon walks in a minute later as they start to hook Aubrey up to the machines.  
Soon we hear the heartbeat of the baby flowing through the room. I smile and look at Aubrey to see her smiling. I grab her hand and she smiles at me. I hear the door open and I see Dr. Harper walk in. She smiles and looks at Aubrey. "Hey, how are you feeling sweetie?" Aubrey smiles slightly and she laughs, "Oh, I understand that feeling." We all laugh and she comes over and moves everyone out of her way before sitting down. "Let's look and see what is going on." The nurses help Aubrey get her legs up. Dr. Harper laughs, "Sweetie, I have to remove these." Aubrey nods and I watch as Dr. Harper works under the blanket. She hands the underwear to Mrs. Moon and goes back to working under the blanket. I hold Aubrey's hand the whole time.

Dr. Harper comes out and takes her gloves off and throws them on a table the nurse is holding. She smiles at us and the nurses' place Aubrey's legs back down on the bed. Dr. Harper stands up and pats her legs. "Soon sweetheart, you have a while though." Aubrey nods and Dr. Harper looks at Mrs. Moon, "Are you guys staying?" They both nod and she smiles and kisses their cheeks before walking out of the room. She walks back in and smiles, "I will let you get some rest and be back to check on you later." She walks back out of the room and I look at Aubrey and smile at her.

Her tablet starts to ring and I grab it out of the bag and hold it out to her. She grabs it and pulls me on the bed with her. I am leaning on the side of the bed as she opens the tablet and we see Adam is Skyping her. She laughs and opens it up accepting the call.

We see Adam and Asher on the screen. They wave. "Aubs, hey, how is it going?" She smiles and I look at the screen to see Asher push Adam slightly to fill the screen more, "When will she be here?" Aubrey laughs, "It's going to be awhile. I am doing okay right now though." They both nod and smile. Adam looks at her, "Is there anything we can do?" She shakes her head, "No, but thank you for asking." Asher looks at her, "What are you thinking about naming her?" I shake my head and so does Aubrey making everyone laugh, "I don't know. I can't really come up with anything." Adam smiles, "What about Annabelle." She shrugs, "I don't think I want to stick with the A thing." Asher laughs and nods, "Duh, the A thing is overdone. What about Chloe?" She shrugs, "Maybe." She looks at me and then back at the screen, "Hey, where is Aiden? Not that I don't love you guys but I was just wondering." They both shrug, "With Candace." I nod and watch as she nods as well and smiles, "Have you guy's watched any movies?" They both shake their heads. Adam sighs, "We wanted to worry about you first. We didn't want do anything until we talked to you and saw how you were doing." Asher nods, "We were worried Aubs." She smiles, "I am okay right now guys. Soon your niece will be here and it will all be worth it." She smiles and looks over at her mom who is saying to get some rest. Aubrey smiles, "I am going to go guys. I need some rest but I will talk to you later. Love you guys." They both smile and hang up the call. Aubrey hands me the tablet and I get up and place it back in the bag.

I lean in the bed with her again and she curls up to me. Mrs. Moon looks at us, "We are going to go get some food, do you guys want anything?" I shake my head and Aubrey nods, "Fries." Her mom and dad laugh but nod and walk out of the room.

I look at Aubrey and she smiles and leans in and kisses me. I smile and kiss her back. She pulls away and smiles. She leans her head on me and I start rubbing her arm up and down. "Are you okay?" She nods, "I am tired though." I kiss her head, "Get some sleep." She nods and curls up and I wrap my arm around her.

Soon I hear soft snores coming from her. I smile and hold her to me. I grab my phone off the stand and play around on the internet looking for names while she is sleeping.

The door opens and I see her mom and dad walk back in. Her mom looks at me and then laughs before placing the fries on the stand by me and looking at her dad. "We will be outside waiting." I nod and watch as they walk back out of the door. I hold her to me again and keep looking for names.

I wake up to Aubrey grabbing my hand. I look at her, "Are you okay?" She sighs, "Call the nurse." I nod and press the button for her. I get out of the bed and help her sit up more. The nurse comes in and her mom and dad follow behind her. The nurse smiles, "What can I do for you sweetheart?" Aubrey shakes her head, "It hurts." The nurse nods "Let me get your doctor to see what we can do." Aubrey nods and I grab her hand and let her hold it and squeeze it. Her mom comes over and starts to pet her head. Her dad comes over and starts to sing softly to her. The nurse comes back in with Dr. Harper following. "Okay Aubrey I am going to have a look." She sits down and starts to look under the blanket.

After a couple minutes she comes back out and smiles, "You are getting closer sweetheart. Still not there yet but you are closer." She pats her leg, "It is going to hurt honey, just try to rest. Soon we can give you medicine for that." Aubrey nods and looks at me. "Can I go for a walk?" Dr. Harper nods, "I will get a nurse to come help you get up." Aubrey nods and we watch as she walks out and the nurse who left a few minutes ago comes back in. The nurse and I help Aubrey get up on her feet. Aubrey gets unhooked from the machines and I am handed a stand to push around with Aubrey. "You can walk around. Just keep the stand with her." I nod and the nurse walks back out of the room. I look at Mrs. and Mr. Moon, "You guys want to come?" They both shake their head. Mrs. Moon smiles, "I am going to update everyone." Mr. Moon nods, "You got this." I nod and Aubrey grabs her stand and I wrap my arm around her back and we start walking out the door.

We turn and start slowly walking down the hallways. We get stopped a couple times from other patients and people waiting on patients to ask how far along Aubrey is and what she is having. A couple people want to touch Aubrey's stomach which she laughs at but allows them to do so because they asked. We had a couple instances when we would be out shopping before where people would come up and touch her stomach and she would go off on them. She doesn't mind when people ask.

We come to a bench and I sit her down and look at her, "We can start heading back if you want?" She shrugs, "I don't care. I like being out of a bed but I am tired. Maybe we can walk around for a little longer and then head back later." I nod and help her back up. We start walking around again. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and I stop. "Hold on." I pull my phone out and see a text from her mom, 'Just wondering how she is doing.' I laugh and hold the phone out for Aubrey to see who laughs as well. She takes my phone and texts back, 'I am fine. Enjoying my walk, be back soon.' She locks my phone and hands it back to me. I laugh and place it back in my pocket. We start walking again and come across a nurse who stops us. "Are you two doing okay?" We both nod and she looks at Aubrey smiling, "Okay, just let us know if you need wheeled back to your room." Aubrey smiles and thanks her before she walks off. Aubrey shrugs and laughs, "I guess they see this a lot." I laugh and nod as we keep walking, "Apparently walking helps speed up the process." She shrugs and looks at me shocked, "How do you know?" I laugh and turn a corner with her. I kiss her head, "Because like I have said, I did research on a lot of stuff." She smiles and looks up at me, "Well, thank you for doing that. I just need to ask you if I have questions then, huh?" I laugh and shake my head, "I only know some things." She laughs and bumps against me.

I bump her slightly and she smiles as we turn another corner and keep walking slowly around the hospital. We start heading back to the room after another twenty minutes and have to take breaks along the way so she can rest some.

We make it back to the room and I see Dr. Harper leaning against the wall talking with Aubrey's parents. She see's us walk in and smiles, "You guys have a good walk?" I nod and a nurse comes in to help get Aubrey back in bed and hooked up to everything again. Dr. Harper says something to Mr. and Mrs. Moon and then walks over to us and smiles, "Just want to look at the little one and see where she is." Aubrey nods and goes to help them lift her legs and she laughs, "No, I will check again in a few minutes but first I want to check the baby on the ultra sound." Aubrey nods and the nurse helps her lift her gown and keep her covered at the same time. I see her stomach and then the gel is placed on it and Dr. Harper starts to move the wand around as we look at the familiar screen. The baby shows up on screen and we all smile and look as the doctor pushes buttons. She nods and places the wand back on the machine and a nurse wheels it away. The doctor wipes the gel off Aubrey's stomach and another helps her get her gown back down while staying covered.

Dr. Harper gets her gloves on and sits down and starts to check Aubrey as we all look around. She comes back up a few minutes later and smiles as she stands up and takes her gloves off. She throws them away and looks at Aubrey, "Should only be a few hours now." Aubrey looks at her and then at her mom, "The pain is getting worse, Can I get anything yet?" Dr. Harper sits on the side of the bed facing her. "You can have anything whenever you ask for it sweetheart. I would advise waiting a little longer until the pain is worse but if you want it now I will have your parent's sign and get a nurse to come in." She looks at me and I shrug, "It's up to you." She looks at her mom who shrugs, "Only you know how much pain you are in sweetie." Her dad nods, "Whatever you want to do Princess." Aubrey looks back at the doctor, "Can they at least come get it all started and I will start the medicine in a little bit." Doctor Harper pats her leg and nods, "Of course sweetie." She motions for Mrs. Moon to follow her and she does.

A few minutes later and they walk back in with a different nurse. She smiles and comes over, "I am going to be the one making you feel good through all of this. You can call me Becky." Aubrey smiles and Becky gets her gloves on. "Okay sweetheart, I need you to either lie on your side curled up or sit on the edge of the bed, which one would you prefer?" Aubrey sighs and rolls onto her side. "Good choice. Now try to curl up some." She nods as Aubrey curls up, "Good girl." She looks at me, "You might want to give her your hand to squeeze onto and talk to her." I nod and watch as she starts getting everything laid out on a tray and ready. "Okay sweetie I am going to get this ready, Try to stay as still as possible." Aubrey nods and I watch as she gets the needle. "You will feel a pinch but again stay as still as possible." She nods at me and I start squeezing her hand and talking to her. "I was looking at baby names." Aubrey looks up at me, "Really?" I nod smiling, "Yeah." I watch her flinch and feel her squeeze my hand, "I was thinking maybe Megan?" She smiles, "That sounds nice. What else did you come up with?" I smile, "I also liked Lily, Bella, Isabella, Savannah, London, Madelyn, and Emily." She smiles, "I like those as well. Emily is nice. Bella is really nice as well and Isabella because it has Bella in it but sounds good." The nurse smiles and touches her back, "All good sweetie. Stay laying there for a few extra minutes." Aubrey nods and I watch as Becky starts to clean things up.

After a few minutes Becky smiles and taps Aubrey, "You can lay back down." She turns back over and I rub my thumb over her hand. Becky smiles, "Just call me back when you are ready to start the medicine and I will come push it through but it will be quicker." Aubrey nods and I watch as she walks out of the room. Mrs. Moon comes over, "Alex is downstairs and wanted to know if you are ready for him." Aubrey nods, "You can bring him up." Mrs. Moon smiles and walks out of the room to go get him.

A few minutes later I watch both of them come in. Alex nods to Mr. Moon who nods back and goes back to typing on his phone. Mrs. Moon leans against the wall and Alex comes over to bed. "How are you doing?" I move over to the chair and watch as he moves to the side of the bed. Aubrey shrugs and smiles, "I am okay. Pain is getting bad though." He laughs and pats her leg, "Oh sweetie." She looks at him and he smiles, "Have you thought of any names?" She shakes her head and points to me, "He looked some up and came up with some good ones." He looks at me smiling, "Oh really." He looks between us, "Like what?" Aubrey starts to name the names off even the ones Adam and Asher gave her. I watch as he listens intently. He smiles and asks Aubrey names for awhile getting her mind off everything and just lifting her mood up.

I stand up and she turns to me. "Where are you going?" I smile and look at her, "Just to get something to drink, call my mom and use the bathroom. I will be right back." She nods and smiles at me before going back to talk to her mom, uncle and dad. I walk out and bring my phone out. I hit the home button and start walking to the elevator to ride down to the cafeteria. I hear my mom answer the phone yawning, "Hello?" I pull my phone away and see it is one in the morning. Shit. "Hey, mom. I am sorry for waking you…" "Chris honey, what's wrong? Where are you? Why are you calling at one in the morning? Are you okay?" I laugh and get off on the cafeteria floor. "Mom, I am okay. I am at the hospital with Aubrey and her parents. She has gone into labor and we are just waiting. I was calling to let you know what is going on and where I am." I hear a sigh, "Is there anything I can do? I can go next door and stay with the kids if they need me too." I shake my head and walk into the cafeteria. "No mom, it's okay. Hanna is coming over and the boys are there right now." She sighs again, "Okay sweetie, let me know if I can do anything and keep me updated." I nod, "Will do mom, I love you." She laughs, "Love you too Chris." I hang up and walk to the machines to find something to drink and possibly something to snack on as well.

After I choose everything I sit down and eat a bag of chips and drink a little of my soda. After I finish my chips I stand up and throw the bag away. I get my drink and walk back to the elevator and work my way back up to Aubrey's room. I turn the corner and see her nurse at the nurses' station. "Can I leave my drink here while I go to the bathroom?" She nods and I leave it there while I round the corner again and walk to the bathroom.

After a couple minutes I am rounding the corner again and smile at the nurse. "Thank you." I grab my drink and she smiles, "No problem sweetie." I walk back into the room and see all of them laughing. I smile and walk back over to the chair and sit down. Aubrey smiles at me and reaches out grabbing my hand. I squeeze it and smile at her. I zone out as everyone talks and I see Aubrey enjoy herself the best she can in this situation.

I see Alex stand up about twenty minutes later and smile. He leans over and kisses her cheek, "I am going to get home but I will be back tomorrow to check on you and see your daughter." Aubrey smiles and waves at him as he walks out the door. I watch both of her parents follow him. I smile and look at her, "How do you feel right now?" She sighs, "I think I want to start the medicine." I nod and press the button for her. A couple seconds later her nurse comes in, "What can I do for you sweetheart?" Aubrey goes to say something and screams instead. I nod at her and the nurse nods "Got it. Be right back." I watch as she walks out and comes back a few minutes later with Becky. Aubrey is squeezing my hand. Becky smiles as she comes over, "Ready to start now?" Aubrey nods and I watch as Dr. Harper walks in, "Got the call medicine was wanted." Aubrey nods, "It's getting to be too much now. I can't…" Aubrey starts to breath and Dr. Harper nods, "Okay sweetie. I am going to let Becky start on you medicine and I am going to check you out." I watch as they crowd around her and start to do what they each have to do.

After a few minutes Aubrey's parents walk back in and look around. They go to ask what is going on when I interrupt, "Aubrey was ready for the medicine." They both nod and lean against the wall trying to stay out of the way. Aubrey squeezes down on my hand and looks at me. "Can I do anything Aubs?" She shakes her head with her eyes shut tight, "Just stay here." I nod and squeeze her hand back letting her know I am right here and am not going anywhere.

After a few more minutes Becky smiles and pats her leg, "The epidural should start taking effect in ten to twenty minutes." Aubrey nods and thanks her as she walks out of the room telling us to call her back when Aubrey wants more. We nod and watch as Dr. Harper finishes up. She smiles and looks at us, "Couple more hours Aubrey. You are only at about four honey close to five." Aubrey throws her head against the pillow and whines, "Seriously?" I laugh and lean forward kissing her head, "It will all be worth it soon." She looks at me, "Maybe when she is here but right now, not so much." We all laugh and she shakes her head as she closes her eyes and leans against the pillow.

Dr. Harper laughs and throws her gloves away, "I will come back in awhile to check her again but I honestly don't see this baby coming until good morning." We all nod and she smiles and looks at Aubrey, "Hang in there Aubrey." She smiles at me as well, "You too Chris." I smile and she walks out of the room. Mrs. Moon looks around, "I am going to go talk to a nurse about possibly getting you a cot or something Chris." I nod and watch her leave. Mr. Moon sighs, "I am going to go get someone to clean the bed over there." I nod and watch him leave as well.

Aubrey opens her eyes and looks over at me, "I didn't know it took this long. Mom always made it seem like this went by fast." I laugh and rub circles on her hand, "I guess it is like everything else in life sunshine, some things go fast for some people and other people get things slow." She sighs and looks back up at the ceiling, "I guess I got screwed." I laugh and kiss her head, "You will be feeling better soon." She looks at me and smiles slightly before closing her eyes. I hold her hand and watch her.

Mrs. Moon comes back in followed by Mr. Moon and two nurses. I watch as one nurse puts sheets and a blanket on the other bed in the room. I watch as the other nurse sets up a cot with a pillow and blanket. The same nurse then puts a blanket and pillow in the chair as well. They both walk out of the room and Mrs. Moon sits down on the cot and leans against the wall cracking her neck. Mr. Moon sits in the recliner and stretches out. I kick my legs out in front of me and move down in the chair slightly to get comfortable. Aubrey's eyes shoot open and she looks down at her legs. "Mom, I can't feel my legs." Mr. and Mrs. Moon both laugh and Mrs. Moon stands up and comes over and pats her leg, "Honey that is what is supposed to happen. You will be happy that happens in a while." Aubrey looks at her, "It feels funny." She laughs again, "I know sweetie, you will love in though. I promise you." She bends down and kisses her head, "Try to get some rest while you can." Aubrey nods and closes her eyes again. Mrs. Moon walks back over to the bed and lays down on it stretching out looking at the television that Mr. Moon has turned on and has the volume low on.

I watch a little bit of television before I start to get tired as well. I lean down in my chair some more and start to fall asleep when I feel someone shake me. I look up and see Mr. Moon shaking me. I open my eyes more and look at Aubrey sleeping. "Chris, why don't you get in the bed and get some sleep?" I shrug, "I am fine here." He sighs and walks over and picks Mrs. Moon up and places her in the other bed and covers her up with the sheet and blanket. She curls into them and stays asleep. He pulls the cot over to the side of Aubrey's bed and nods, "Now you can lie down and try to get some rest and still be right here for her." I smile and stand up letting go of Aubrey's hand, "Thank you." He nods and pats my shoulder, "No problem Chris." I lie down in the bed and pull the blanket up over me. Aubrey moves and whines slightly in her sleep. She puts her hand out and I laugh before leaning my arm up and grabbing it holding her hand. She settles back into sleep and I smile.

I wake up and sit up. I look around and see Aubrey sleeping along with her parents. I hear the beeping of the heartbeats keep going. I rub my eyes with my one free hand and look up at the televison to see some programing ad playing. I get my phone off the stand and see it is almost five in the morning, nothing will be on. I see a couple texts so I open them. I see one from my mom asking if Aubrey is doing okay? I write her a quick reply about what is going on. I see a text from Aiden, 'Any news? I can't get a hold of anyone.' I laugh and write a reply back, 'She is sleeping right now, your parents are as well.' I see another text from Hanna asking the same question. I write the same reply back to her. I see the last text from Candace, 'Please ask Aubrey to Skype me when she gets the chance and feels up to it.' I write her a reply, 'I will ask her when she wakes up. I'm sure she would love to Candace.' I look around and see everyone is still asleep so I log onto Twitter.  
I see Aubrey is being talked about a lot. People are wondering what is going on. They have a picture of us all walking towards the hospital and under the picture it says,'Sources say Aubrey Moon, daughter of famous couple Austin and Ally Moon is in labor. No one has seen anyone leave the hospital since arriving so we are assuming the same thing.' I shake my head and go to log out when I see a tweet that catches my attention. the1aubreymoon If the rumors are true I hope everything is going okay. Can't wait to see the picture of the little one. Congrats again. The tweet is from music4lifelogan so I know this is from Logan. I look at Aubrey sleeping and sigh before tweeting him back. music4lifelogan, write me. I hit post and lean back when my phone beeps and I see Hanna wrote back, 'just let me know with any news, okay?' I laugh and write back a quick 'okay' when my phone beeps again. I look and see a message from music4lifelogan. 'I am guessing this is Chris?' I laugh and write back,'Yes.' After a second my phone beeps again, 'So, you wanted me to message you?' I look over at Mr. Moon and Aubrey and write quickly, 'Rumors are true. Don't say anything but I know how close you are to the family and read your tweet.' After about two minutes my phone beeps again, 'Thanks for telling me. I want to send something but I will talk to Austin first before I do anything. Thanks again Chris.' I smile and write back, 'No problem just don't say anything.' He write back quickly, 'never.' I log out and look up at the television and decide to see if I can find something to watch.  
I finally find some weird cartoon that is on and start to watch it. A few minutes in I see the door open and watch as the nurse walks in. She smiles when she sees me up. She whispers, "Just checking her blood pressure again." I nod and watch as she lift's Aubrey's arm and wraps the cuff around her arm and starts to pump it up. I watch and then she lets it go down and smiles, "Still doing good." She look at me still holding Aubrey's hand. "Is there anything I can get you?" I shake my head, "I am fine, thank you." She nods, "Just push the button if you change your mind. We will have breakfast ready soon." I smile and nod, " I will, thank you." She nods and walks out of the room closing the door behind her quietly.  
I look down at Aubrey and see her still sleeping away. I look towards the monitors and see both heartbeats seem good. I see the one with the contractions and they seem to be happening but Aubrey seems to not notice, that or the epidural really makes it where she almost doesn't feel them. I turn back to the television and keep watching my weird show.

It is almost seven now when I see Aubrey start to move around and whine. I sit up striaghter and rub her arm slightly, "It's okay Aubs, I am here." She moves around some more before opening her eyes and I see her face contorted in pain. I rub her hair some, "You want me to get you anything?" She nods and breathes out, "Nurse." I nod and press the button. I go back to rubbing her hair the best I can with it in the bun, "It's okay sunshine. She will be here soon." She turns her face away from me and groans. I look to the door sighing when the nurse walks in and tries to be quiet until she sees Aubrey up, "What can I do for you sweetheart?" The nurse comes over and stands by her bed holding her other hand. Aubrey breathes out, "More medicine." The nurse nods and looks at the machine before nodding again, "Oh sweetheart." She pats her leg, "Of course let me just go get Becky." Aubrey nods and the nurse pats her leg again, "It will be over soon sweetheart." Mr. Moon moves in the chair and sits up when he sees the nurse, "Everything okay?" He looks at me and then Aubrey. The nurse nods and smiles at him, "Just in pain, I am going to go get Becky to help you sweetheart." Aubrey nods and closes her eyes as she looks up at the ceiling. Mr. Moon comes over and start to rub her arm, "Anything I can do for you Princess?" Aubrey keeps her eyes closed but pain is evident all over her face. Mr. Moon looks at me and sighs before patting her leg, "Just let me know if I can do anything." Aubrey nods slightly and I watch Mr. Moon look around. I can tell this is killing him seeing Aubrey like this. I know what he is feeling.  
Mr. Moon smiles slightly, "Becky is here princess." Becky walks over and stands by Mr. Moon, "So I hear you are in pain." Aubrey nods and opens her eyes. Becky looks at the machines and nods, "Oh sweetie, yes you are." She presses a button and I hear the nurses voice, "What you need?" Becky looks at the machine for contractions and then the heartbeats. "Get Dr. Harper up here." I hear the nurse say okay before I hear nothing. I look up at Mr. Moon who waves his hand at me and shakes his head telling me it is okay.  
Becky starts to give Aubrey more and I watch as Mr. Moon walks over to the other bed, "Ally?" I watch Mrs. Moon groan and roll over. He laughs slightly and shakes his head, "Ally? Come on, get up." She opens her eyes slightly and looks around confused before pushing herself out of bed and walking over to Aubrey. "You okay Sweetie? You need anything?" Mr. Moon laughs and places a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down. She is in pain and just looking at the machine I think it is almost time." Mrs. Moon looks at him and then at the machine and nods, "If I learned anything from all of my kids, I would say so." Mr. Moon laughs and Becky smiles at them, "That is why I called Dr. Harper to come and check but like you guys,going off the machine I would say it is pretty much time." She smiles down at Aubrey and pats her leg, "Ten to twenty minutes and you will feel better sweetie. Anything else I can do for you or get you?" Aubrey shakes her head and closes her eyes again breathing.  
I hear heels and turn to see Dr. Harper walk in, "Sorry I am late. These shoes suck." Mrs. Moon laughs and nods, "I understand." Aubrey nods against her pillow as well, "Me too." We all laugh and Dr. Harper starts to put her gloves on, "So, I am guessing they want to know how close you are, huh?" Aubrey nods and Dr. Harper smiles, "Okay, well let's check." We watch as she sits down and looks under the blanket. Aubrey is squeezing my hand every couple minutes and it honestly is starting to hurt. Dr. Harper comes out and smiles, "You are really close sweetie. I am actually going to call and make sure your room is all ready for you. Then I will be back to get you and I think it will be time to delivery your little girl." Aubrey looks at her and she smiles,"By then your epidural would have kicked in, no worries." Aubrey smiles slightly and we all watch as she walks out of the room.  
I look at Aubrey and smile, "Almost time." She smiles slightly at me. Mrs. Moon pats her leg, "I am going to go call Hanna and see how the boys and Avery are doing and also inform everyone." She bends down and kisses her head, "I will be right back sweetie." Aubrey nods and I watch as her mom walks out the door. Mr. Moon smiles, "I am going to go call your Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez, they have been wanting to know when this would happen." She smiles slightly and nods, "Of course." He goes to leave and I stop him, "Mr. Moon, Logan wanted to send something but he wanted to talk to you first." He nods and smiles at me, "Thanks for letting me know. I will write him quickly as well." He walks out of the room and I look at Aubrey. "Is the medicine starting to kick in?" She nods, "Somewhat." I nod and watch as she looks at me, "I'm scared." I nod and kiss her head, "I know baby. It will be okay and in no time you will have your little girl here." She looks at me and nods but I still see the fear in her eyes. I lean forward and kiss her lips. She smiles and looks at me, "Thank you." I smile, "For what?" She shrugs, "Always knowing how to make me feel better." I smile and kiss her lips again. I then remember about Candace and laugh, "This is probably a horrible time to bring this up but Candace wanted me to ask you to skype her when you got the chance and felt up to it." She laughs and looks at me, "Yeah, this is a pretty bad time." She laughs again and smiles as she lays her hand out to me, "Give me my tablet." I hand it to her and she opens skype and hits Candace's name. She screams slightly and breathes out as I see Candace show up on screen. She looks shocked, "Aubrey? What are you doing? Your mom is on the phone with everyone and says you will be giving birth like any minute." Aubrey smiles and scream slightly again. I lean over and into the camera's bed, "She is. I told her about you wanting her to skype and she decided to do it now." I sit back on the cot and watch as Candace shakes her head, "You should be doing something else." She shakes her head again and smiles, "But since i got you. I wanted to say congrats and good luck girly. I know you will be a great mom and I can't wait to see your little girl. She is going to be so beautiful like you and I can't wait to hold her. Everything is going to go great. I know you and I know you are probably freaking out, so stop and listen to me. You are going to be a great mom and you have all of us to help if you ever need a break our anything. We are all here for you, there is no reason to be scared or freak out. We got you and don't worry. Enjoy this." Aubrey smiles, "Thank Candace." Candace smiles, "Anytime." I hear noise and then see Candace laugh, "Hold on one minute sweethear, i have someone that wants to say hi." She moves the camera and standing in the doorway to the room is Aiden, Asher, Adam, Hanna holding Avery and even Aaron is there meaning he must have been brought back home. They all wave and start screaming out, "Congrats Aubs." I smile and watch as tears well up in her eyes. "oh, you guys." I watch them all smile and Hanna moving her hand telling them to hurry up. Aaron runs to the camera, "Aubrey, i love you and can't wait to meet the little one. Please hurry back home. I miss you and i love." She smiles, "I love you too Ren." i laugh at the stupid nickname she gave him years ago. He smiles and Asher and Adam come up. Asher smiles, "I will be waiting on a name and picture." She smiles and laughs. Adam pushes him, "We love you Aubs, everything will be okay. Aaron is right though, hurry home. We hate you being in there." She smiles, "I will do the best i can." Hanna comes over and smiles, "Good luck sweetie. It feels weird for me doing this. It feels like yesterday i was taking care of you and carrying you around and changing your diaper." Aubrey laughs and wipes at a tear and i see Hanna crying as well, "Everyone is okay here.I got everything and we got making sure everything is ready for the baby so just worry about you honey. I love you." Aubrey wipes at her face again, "I love you too." Hanna moves everyone to the side and Aiden comes up. "i have to hurry so listen to me. I love you Aubs and i know you and how you are. Please don't overthink this. We got this and just want you to be happy and focus on you and her. Don't worry or freak out. I know how you were when you found out and i dont want you going back to that. We all care about you and love this little girl already. You are going to have a beautiful daughter and we all want pictures and a name of course but the only information we are all going to be caring about honestly is that you and her are okay and she is healthy. Get some rest afterwards and we will try to come see you as soon as we can. Just in there Aubs and soon everything will have been worth it. I love you,Good luck." I watch as they all wave bye and then Candace turns off the camera. I look at her, "Are you okay?" She smiles and nods, "Yeah, the pain is less there and honestly that just helped so much." I nod and kiss her head. She pulls me up onto her bed with her and i wrap my arms around her holding her. She smiles and leans into me.  
Her mom and dad walk in followed by Dr. Harper, Aubrey's nurse and a couple others. Dr. Harper smiles, "Are you ready sweetie?" Aubrey looks around scared and nods slightly,"I don't think i really have a choice do i?" Everyone laughs and shakes their head. Dr. Harper smiles, "No sweetie, it is one of those now or never type things."  
The nurse starts getting Aubrey ready to move. Aubrey looks around, "Why am i being moved?" Dr. Harper smiles, "Don't worry sweetie. We just like to move sometimes. This is your private room and we are going to go to the delivery room." Aubrey nods and i grab her tablet and get out of the bed as they lift her railings. Dr. Harper turns to her parents and then Aubrey. She then turns back to her mom, "You're coming right?" Mrs. Moon nods, "Yeah." She looks at Mr. Moon who shakes his head, "No. I will be in the waiting room, waiting." Dr. Harper nods and Mr. Moon looks at Aubrey, "I shouldn't be in there Princess. I will be right outside though." She nods and they start to move her when Aubrey puts her arm out and grabs my arm. "I want you to come." My eyes widen and i look at her then Mrs. Moon and then Mr. Moon. Dr. Harper then shrugs at me, "If she wants you there, it is fine by me." I look back at Mr. and Mrs. Moon who both shrug. looks at me, "Whatever she wants just do it." I nod and look back down at her, "Are you sure you want me there? Shouldn't i like be in the waiting room with your dad or something?" She shakes her head and looks up at me scared, "Please. You have been there for everything." She looks around, "Plus i don't know if i could do it without you." I look down at her and see her pleading scared face and nod, "okay" She smiles at me and lets go of my arm as they start to push her again and all of us follow behind her.  
We get to the place and Dr. Harper points at Mr. Moon, "You can sit here. No one will bother you." He nods and leans over the bed kissing Aubrey, "I will be right here waiting to see my granddaughter." She smiles and nods. I follow Mrs. Moon, Aubrey and the nurses into the door and down the hallway before we turn and go into a room. I watch as they move Aubrey and they hook her back up to all the machines again.

A few minutes later, I am standing next to Aubrey holding her hand while she groans and screams in pain. Her mom is holding her other hand. Dr. Harper and the nurses are getting everything ready. Dr. Harper smiles, "Aubrey, we are ready to start." Aubrey nods and looks at me. I smile and lean down kissing her. "You will be fine." She nods and looks at her mom who kisses her head and rubs her hair. "It will be okay baby." I smile and pull out my phone. "First." Mrs. Moon laughs and leans into Aubrey and I lean over as well and snap the picture. Dr. Harper smiles and shakes her head, "Want me to pose too?" I shrug and point the camera at her and she smiles with her hands up and gloved. I smile and put my phone back. "Feel better Aubs?" She nods, "You always make me laugh." I smile and squeeze her hand. Dr. Harper smiles, "You are going to push on your next contraction Aubrey." She nods and I rub small circles on her hand.

Dr. Harper looks at the nurse who starts to mess with the machines, "Aubrey, Time to start pushing." Aubrey screams and I hold her hand and cringe as she squeezes it. Aubrey has some strength to her. She falls back and I rub at her forehead with the cold rag. Her mom smoothes her hair back some. Dr. Harper nods, "Good girl, Take a minute and push on the next on again." Aubrey nods and does as told.

After about an hour later we hear Dr. Harper, "Good girl, only a couple more." Aubrey nods slightly. She is exhausted. I rub her hair and smile at her, "You are almost done sunshine." She smiles at me slightly. "Push Aubrey." She pushes and falls back. "Good, you are doing great Aubrey. Two more and you will be done." Aubrey looks at her mom and her mom smiles, "Almost there honey." "Push Aubrey." Aubrey pushes and falls back tired. I run the rag over her forehead and smile, "One more baby." She looks at me and sighs, "Come on, last push Aubrey." Aubrey pushes and falls back and closes her eyes. Soon the cries of the baby fill the room. I smile at Aubrey and she smiles slightly. Dr. Harper holds the baby up slightly so we can all see her. "A beautiful baby girl and she looks healthy. I will get her checked but I don't see anything wrong." Aubrey nods and lays back exhausted. I see Mrs. Moon crying. "Daddy, would you like to cut the cord?" I look at the nurse and then Mrs. Moon who is crying. I look down at Aubrey who is exhausted. I look back at Mrs. Moon who just shrugs, "If you want, go ahead." I look back at Aubrey who looks up at me, "Can you please?" I nod and kiss her before walking over to the nurse.

The nurse smiles at me and hands me the scissors, "Just cut right here." I feel my hand shaking and she smiles and holds my hand and places it where it goes. She smiles, "Now cut." I cut and she smiles, "Good job." She brings the baby over and places it in Aubrey's arms. I smile and take a picture. Aubrey smiles down at her, "She is beautiful." I smile, "Just like her mother." Aubrey smiles at me slightly and I snap another picture. This time I got her mom in as well looking down at Aubrey and the baby crying. The nurse lifts the baby back up and smiles, "We are going to clean her up." Aubrey nods and I watch them take her away and start cleaning her. I rub my hands through Aubrey's hair as Dr. Harper finishes everything up. "You did great." She smiles up at me and closes her eyes again.

Aubrey is moved back to another bed. Dr. Harper smiles, "We will move you back to your room to rest in a few minutes." Aubrey nods and looks at her mom, "Can you get daddy?" She nods and kisses her head, "Of course baby, I will be right back." Mrs. Moon walks out of the room. The nurse comes back and I see the girl now wrapped up in a blanket with a hat on. She places the baby in my arms. "She is a beautiful healthy little girl." I smile up at the nurse before I look down at her and smile, "You are adorable." Aubrey looks up at me, "I know I am." I laugh and place her daughter in her arms again. She smiles down at her. I kiss her head, "You are adorable as well sunshine." She smiles up at me and I watch as she looks down at her daughter with tired eyes that shine nothing but love.

The door opens and we look and see Mr. and Mrs. Moon walk in. Mr. Moon looks and smiles at Aubrey. "Hey Princess." Aubrey smiles slightly. Mr. Moon walks over and Aubrey holds the girl up slightly, "Meet your granddaughter." Mr. Moon smiles and reaches out and takes her from her arms. He smiles down at her. "Hey little girl. I am your grandpa." He shakes his head and looks around, "That feels so weird to say." He can't quit smiling though. Mrs. Moon is smiling as well. They are so happy. Aubrey smiles and leans back. She looks up at me, "Thank you." I smile and kiss her head. I watch as Mr. Moon and Mrs. Moon talk to the baby. The nurse comes over and smiles, "I am going to go ahead and take this little one to the nursery." Mr. Moon nods and hands her over. I watch the nurse put her in the small bed and wheel her away. Dr. Harper and the other nurses smile, "We are going to move you back to the room where you can rest." Aubrey nods and they start to push her. We all follow behind her.

We get back to the room and Aubrey is hooked back up to the machines. I watch as Mr. Moon talks to her and tells her how proud he is of her. Mrs. Moon says the same things. They both tell her how beautiful the baby is and how strong she is. I sit in the chair by her bed and smile as I watch them interact. Aubrey smiles at them and then smiles at me and reaches out to grab my hand. I hold her hand and she squeezes it smiling at me. She pulls her hand back to her and looks at her parents again as they tell her how proud they are of her again. She smiles again and closes her eyes and soon we hear soft snores. Mrs. Moon laughs and kisses her head. Mr. Moon smiles and kisses her head as well. He turns to me, "Chris we are going to go call everyone and let them know she and the baby are okay. We are also going to go see her again. Do you want to come?" I shake my head and look at Aubrey, "I am okay here." He nods and pats my shoulder, "She will be okay." I nod and watch him leave. Mrs. Moon comes over and kisses my head, "She will always love you Chris." I look up at her and she smiles, "I know what you are thinking." She looks at Aubrey and smiles at me, "She will always love you Chris. She always has and always will. The baby will not change that." She kisses my head again before walking out of the room.

I look at Aubrey and just watch her sleep. I am so proud of her. She was so scared but she handled it and went through it. The baby is so beautiful. She looks like Aubrey. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried because I am. I am worried about how the baby will change everything but in my heart I know this baby will not change how Aubrey and I feel about each other.

I watch her groan slightly in her sleep and smile. A nurse comes in and smiles at me, "Out already?" I nod and she smiles, "That is normal." I watch as she looks at the machines, "Everything looks good." I nod and then I have a question, "When should she wake up?" She looks at Aubrey then me, "Honestly, It always varies. Even when she wakes up she will probably only be awake a few before going back to sleep. She is going to be very tired." I nod, "Thank you." She smiles and walks out of the room. I look at Aubrey and stand up before kissing her head, "I will be right back sunshine." I walk out the door and down the hall to the elevator.

I come back probably a half hour later and walk down the getting to be familiar hallway. I open her door and walk in. I walk back over to the chair. "Chris." I turn and see her try to sit up. I set my items down and shake my head. I push on her shoulder slightly, "Stay down." She looks at me, "What are you doing?" I turn on her light and watch as she tries to adjust to the brightness. I grab the big pink teddy bear, "I thought it was cute." She laughs and points at it, "I like the, 'it's a girl' part." I laugh and sit it down and lift up the flowers, "These are for you." She smiles and looks at me, "Let me smell." I bring them closer to her and she smiles, "They smell good." I smile and kiss her head, "I also got her this cute elephant that is pink and grey. I pull it out of a small bag and she smiles, "I love it." I smile and set everything on the table by her bed. I sit on the side of the bed and smile at her, "I'm glad." She smiles and rubs my hand that is on her bed. "Thank you Chris. I don't think I could have done all of this without you." I smile and kiss her, "You could have and would have but thank you." She smiles and kisses me again. She looks around, "where is she?" I smile, "Calm down, she is in the nursery. Your parents are down there." She nods and lies back against the pillow, "I am so tired." I smile and kiss her lips again, "Then get some sleep baby." She shakes her head, "I really should come up with a name for her.' I kiss her head, "There is time baby. Get some rest." She nods and closes her eyes. I wait until I hear the soft snores coming from her again before I move and sit in the chair by her bed again.

I hear something buzzing two hours later. I look around in the bag and recognize it as her tablet. I pull it out and answer the call from Asher. He smiles and looks at me, "Hey Chris, Where is she?" I laugh and turn the tablet to the bed. He laughs and I turn it back to me. "She tired?" I nod, "Beyond." He nods and looks at me, "Where is my niece?" He smiles wide and I shake my head, "Sorry, she is in the nursery." He frowns, "So I can't see her yet?" I shake my head smiling, "Nope, sorry." He sighs, "I really thought I would be ahead of everyone. I guess I will have to wait." I smile and nod, "If they bring her in the room before you guys come then I will try to video chat with you again." He smiles and nods, "That sounds great." He laughs, "So what are you going to do now?" I look at him, "What do you mean?" He laughs again, "About the surprise for Aubrey?" I look at him, "How did you find out about that?" He shrugs, "I'm very observant." I shake my head, "It was supposed to be Saturday but I don't see that happening now. I guess I will have to figure out something else." He nods, "So what is it?" I shake my head, "Not telling." He sighs, "Man, will we ever find out?" I nod, "Of course but not before her." He shakes his head, "Not right man." I laugh, "How?" He shakes his head, "Bro's before hoes duh." I laugh, "Did you just call your sister a hoe?" He looks up and shakes his head, "Don't tell her I said that. She would kill me." I go to talk when I hear, "Too late." Asher's eyes go wide, "Shit, is that her?" I look up and see Aubrey staring at me, "Yep." He shakes his head with wide eyes, "Shit." I move with the screen some and I watch as he waves with wide eyes, "Hey Aubs. Love you." She laughs, "Love you too Ash." He smiles, "How are you feeling?" She shrugs, "I still don't feel much. I am tired though." He nods, "How is she?" She smiles, "Beautiful." He smiles, "That is wonderful. I can't wait to see her Aubs. I am going to let you get some sleep. I love you and am proud of you." She smiles, "Love you too Ash." I hit the end button and set her tablet down. She smiles at me, "So what did you have planned for me?" I look at her, "What do you mean?" She smiles, "I heard you."

I look at her and sigh. I don't want to tell her. Maybe I will only tell her part of it. I sigh and look up at her and see her watching me with patient eyes. I sigh again and shake my head, "I was planning a party for Candace with her model friends and they were all going to bring new clothes for her and some of her favorite foods but then they mentioned wanting to get you something. I basically then started to throw a party for Candace and a baby shower for you. It was going to be at two on Saturday. The models were coming, your friends were coming and surprisingly the football team and most of the cheerleaders wanted to come as well." She smiles and put her hand out to me. "That is so sweet. Thank you." I laugh, "You didn't get it though." She smiles and shakes her head, "It is still very sweet of you." I smile and she looks at me, "But you are hiding something from me." I look at her and she smiles, "I know you Chris." I laugh and then her parents come in. "Hey Princess, Your little girl is so cute. We have been watching her for hours." Aubrey looks at them, "Isn't she sleeping?" Mrs. Moon nods, "Yeah but we loved just watching her sleep." Aubrey smiles and her mom comes over and kisses her head, "How are you feeling sweetie?" She shrugs, "I still can't really feel anything." Mrs. Moon nods. Mr. Moon comes over and kisses her head, "Besides that, Are you feeling okay?" She nods, "Just tired." He nods, "We were thinking about going back to the house and getting a shower and grabbing the car seat and your brothers. Does that sound okay to you?" Aubrey nods, "Sounds good to me." She turns to her mom, "Can you grab me some sweats?" She nods, "Yeah, of course sweetheart." I look at her, "You have sweats in your bag that I packed you." She looks at me and smiles, "It is so sweet of you to pack for me but they won't fit." I sigh, "Sorry." She shakes her head, "It is okay. Thank you for doing it in the first place." I smile and watch as her parents kiss her. Mr. Moon looks at me, "Do you want us to get you anything?" I shake my head, "I'm okay." He nods and walks out the door followed by Mrs. Moon.

I look at Aubrey and she looks at me, "Can you come curl up with me?" I nod and she moves over slowly and I get in bed with her. I wrap my arms around her and she smiles, "I love you Chris." I smile and kiss her head, "I love you too sunshine." She smiles, "My boobear." I laugh and shake my head, "You know that name just makes me smile." She smiles at me, "Good." She leans her head on me and I kiss her head again. "I am so proud of you Aubs. You did great. I am in amazement with you." She smiles at me, "All I kept thinking about was you." I look at her, "Really?" She nods, "I was so scared and didn't want to do it. I just kept thinking about you and hearing you telling me it was okay and that everything would be okay. It was the only way I got through it." I kiss her and she smiles in the kiss. "You mean everything to me Chris." I smile and look at the door to see the nurse, "Well you have something besides me that you mean everything to." I look at the door and she looks as well and smiles, "Oh." The nurse smiles and comes in. "I hope you are up for this. She woke up and we want you to feed her." Aubrey nods, "Of course."

I move from the bed to sit in the chair and the nurse puts the baby in her arms. She then helps Aubrey get the baby set up and start feeding. I play on my phone. The nurse smiles and laughs, "Do you want me to stay?" I watch Aubrey look up wide eyed, "Please. I don't want to do something wrong." I go to talk when the nurse waves her hand, "Honey, every parent does something wrong at one time or another. Don't worry. The best advice I ever give my patients are that yes babies are tiny and they may seem fragile but they are not glass. They do not break easily. They are learning just as you are." Aubrey smiles up at her, "Thank you that really helped." The nurse nods, "Always does." The nurse smiles, "There you go. You got it."

After a few minutes the nurse picks up the baby and looks at me, "Can you hold her?" She places her in my arms and I look down at her. She is so beautiful. She looks just like Aubrey. I honestly see no trace of Jacob in her. I smile down at her and lift her little hand in mine. She holds on to my hand and I smile down at her. I move her hand with my slightly. I look at her and see her blonde hair and smile again. I look up and see Aubrey holding her phone smiling. I shake my head, "She looks just like you." She smiles and the nurse looks between us, "I am going to leave you three." I nod and look back down at the baby. Aubrey laughs, "Are you just going to keep staring at her?" I nod and smile up at her, "I can't stop. She reminds me so much of you. She is so cute. I can't stop smiling." She laughs. "Come sit with me." I look down at the baby and then at her. She laughs, just stand up and walk slowly to me. I nod and stand up holding the baby to my chest. "Now walk slowly to the bed." I walk over and she looks at me, "Now just sit." I look at her skeptical and she laughs, "Just sit." I sit down and move closer and she smiles, "See, it's easy." I smile at her and kiss her head, "This is all new to me. You helped raise your siblings." She smiles, "A lot of it is going to be new to me as well." I kiss her head again and place the baby back in her arms. "Here you go." She smiles down at her. "She really is cute." I laugh and nod, "She is."

We hear the door open later and I see her mom poke her head in, "Can I come change you?" Aubrey nods and holds the baby to me. I lift her into my arms and hold her. I stand up and watch Mrs. Moon and a nurse come in. "Chris, you can step over here or stay there?" I look at Aubrey and move over to the other bed and the nurse pulls the curtain closed. I smile down at the baby, "Your mommy is getting changed. Your uncles are going to be coming in and it is going to be crazy. They all love you though so don't worry. You will love them as well. They are crazy but they will protect you like they do their sister." The curtain is pulled back a few minutes later and I see Aubrey in a shirt and back in bed. She is sitting up some more. I walk back over and get back in bed with her. She smiles down at her baby, "What is he saying about us?" I smile and look at her, "Just that her uncles are going to be coming in to say hello and it is going to be crazy but they love her." She smiles and looks down at her, "He is right about that." She holds her hands out and I place the baby back in her arms.

The door opens again and I see Aiden poke his head in. Aubrey smiles, "Ai." He smiles and walks in and I watch everyone else file in. They are all holding something. Hanna is here as well with Aaron and Avery. Aubrey smiles at everyone standing around her bed. "Guys, this is your niece." She holds her head up slightly and I watch as everyone smiles and starts to ask to hold her. Aiden smiles and places his big duck down on the chair by the bear I got her. Asher sets his pink roses and bunny on the table. Adam sets his pink roses and elephant on the table next to Asher's stuff. Aaron places his frog and pink bunny on the table as well. Avery is even holding a small penguin that Adam takes and places on the table. Hanna smiles, "I got you flowers that are at the house and this animal.'' She pulls a pink koala out of her pocket and Aaron places it on the table. "You have a few more things at the house." Aiden smiles and pulls out a pig that says 'it's a girl' on it. "Candace insisted. She has other items for you but she wanted me to bring this for you." We all laugh and then Aiden comes over to the bed.

Aiden smiles "Let me see her Aubs." Aubrey smiles and places her in his arms. He looks down at her. "She is beautiful. She looks like you." He smiles at Aubrey before looking down at the baby again, "Hi, I am your uncle Aiden. You come to me anytime and I will be there for you no matter what." He looks up at Aubrey, "I can't get over how much she looks like you." I smile and nudge Aubrey slightly, "Told you." She laughs. I watch as Aiden passes her to Asher who smiles down at her, "Hey, I am your uncle Asher. Come to me anytime your mom says you can't do something and I will let you." Aubrey laughs, "Asher." He shrugs and looks at her smiling, "What?" He smiles down at the baby, "But really, Welcome to the world little one. We are all here to protect you and help you even if we get crazy some times." He passes her to Adam who smiles, "You are so tiny. I am your Uncle Adam. I will be there for you as well. I can't think of what to say except I already love you little one." Aaron is sat down and Mr. Moon helps him hold the baby. He smiles, "You are cute. I am Aaron. I can't wait to help teach you things." Everyone laughs and Mrs. Moon takes the baby and shows her to Avery. "You don't know sweetie but this is your niece. Little one this is your Aunt Avery. She is about your age so you guys will be doing a lot together." Mr. Moon takes Avery and Mrs. Moon hands the new baby to Hanna.

Hanna smiles down at her before looking up at Aubrey, "She is beautiful Aubrey. You should be so proud. I am so proud of you." She wipes at a tear, "I can't wait to see you grow up. I am always here if you ever need anything. I watched your mommy grow up and took care of her and I will be proud to do the same with you." Aubrey smiles and Aiden takes the baby back, "Chris can you hit Candace's name on the tablet?" I nod and grab the tablet and hit her name. She pops up a few minutes later and Aiden smiles, "Baby, look." I turn the tablet to him and I hear her squeal. "Oh. Aubrey. She is beautiful." I hand the tablet to Aubrey who smiles, "Thanks." Candace smiles, "Have you named her yet?" She shakes her head, "I have wonderful names but I can't decide. It is so hard to pick that one name." Candace nods, "Well she is so beautiful. You did good. I can't wait to actually see her." I am handed the baby and I smile down at her. "We should be home in a few days." She smiles, "I love you Aubrey." Aubrey smiles, "I love you too Candace." Aubrey hands the tablet to Aiden who walks over to the other bed in the room to start talking to her. I hand Aubrey her daughter and she smiles down at her before answering all the questions she starts to get from her family.

Her family stays for about two hours. The nurse comes in and takes the baby back to the nursery. Her mom and dad stay and Hanna takes everyone back home. I look at Aubrey, "You tired?" She nods and lies against me. "Just stay here with me." I kiss her head, "I wouldn't dream of going anywhere else sunshine." Mrs. Moon smiles and looks at me, "Can I get you anything Chris? You have been here for hours. You have to be hungry or something." I shake my head, "I am okay Mrs. Moon. I am okay right here." She nods and looks at Mr. Moon who shrugs. "Well we are going to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Are you sure you don't want us to bring you nothing back?" I shake my head and Aubrey lifts her arm up, "Ice cream." We all laugh and Mr. Moon pats her leg, "Of course Princess. Anything you want." They walk out of the room and I look at Aubrey and shake my head. This girl is my world.

A couple hours later the nurse comes back in with the baby. She smiles at me. "Just wanted to bring her in but if you want I can take her back to the nursery." I shake my head, "No, no. Leave her." She smiles and pushes her close to the bed before leaving. I get up from the bed and sit in the chair and look over the little crib at her. "You are just so cute. I can't take it." I smile and hold on to her little hand. She is in this cute little outfit and all wrapped up in a blanket. I look over at Aubrey and then at the baby again, "I was planning something else for your mommy but you came early." I smile at her, "You were impatient." I swear I saw a little smile. "I still have most of what I had planned. I have the item with me. I don't know what to do now. You are so adorable though that I don't care. I can figure everything out later on. I am so happy you are here. You might remember me talking to you while you were inside your mommy. I called you baby girl a lot. Since your mommy still hasn't came up with a name I am still going to call you baby girl." I smile at her and look up at Aubrey. "You made your mommy so happy. You changed her life." I move her little hand some, "Do you think I should still surprise your mommy? Or should I just give it to her. I want it to be a surprise but I don't know." I look down at the little girl and smile, "What do you think?" She moves her hand slightly and I laugh, "Really? Well I guess I should take that as a still surprise her." I laugh and look at her, "You want to see it?" she moves again and I laugh, "I am so tired baby girl." I swear I see another smile. "You were a surprise and you defiantly wanted to come into the world a surprise as well. We were all pretty blindsided by you coming." I swear she smiles at me again.

I shake my head. I need sleep. I crack my neck to the side and look back at her smiling, "You are just so cute. I know I keep saying that but I just can't get over it." I smile at her, "I think I will plan something totally different for your mommy and surprise her still, you think that is a good idea?" She moves her hand slightly and I smile, "Me too baby girl." "What are you going to try to surprise me with?" I look up and see Aubrey looking at me. I shake my head, "Nothing." She laughs, "Chris, I heard the whole thing." I look down at the little one, "Busted." I swear I see another smile. I look at Aubrey. "I had a few things planned for Saturday that is all." She sits up some, "What do you have for me?" I laugh, "Your daughter." She shakes her head laughing. "Chris."

I look down at the little one, "Now or never, huh?" I look at Aubrey and reach into my pocket and feel the object. I pull it out and hold my hand around it. "This was supposed to go so much better." I look at her, "I love you Aubrey. I always have. I wanted you to know that no matter what I love you. I am in this for as long as you will have me. Before you get upset it's not what you think. This is outdated and weird but I wanted to do it." I tighten my grip on the object. "I am so amazed by you every day. I am so proud of everything you did during all of this. You are so strong and I never could have handled everything you went through. I love you and I want to do this…" I pull the object from my tight grip and hold it between my fingers so she can see it. "I love you Aubrey. I am not asking you to marry me because I think we too young for that right now. But I am promising you that I will always love you. I am promising you that I am committed to this and us. I am promising you that one day I will replace this with an engagement ring and then a wedding ring. What do you say? Do you accept my promises?" She looks at me and I see tears running down her face. I start to get worried. I look down at the diamond centered with our birthstones surrounding it silver ring in my hand. I look back up at her worried and honestly getting a little terrified. I go to open my mouth and close it again. Aubrey has her hand to her mouth and she opens it and I lean forward waiting for an answer. Hoping it is yes. "Chloe." I look at her confused, "Huh?" She looks at her daughter, "I think I might name her Chloe." I nod and look at the little girl before back at her still scared, "That's a great name." She looks at me tears still running down her face. She then looks at the ring, "Can I have my ring?" I smile at her, "You accept my promises?" She smiles and nods, "Of course. You never even needed to ask. I love you Chris. I will always say yes to you. I wouldn't have cared if you just asked me to marry you no matter our age. I love you always have and always will. I want to marry you one day." I smile and feel my inside swell up. I place the ring on her ring finger and kiss it. I climb into bed with her and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck and holds me to her. "We are going to get you one as well." I smile, "Anything you want sunshine." She smiles and kisses me again. We hear the little girl make a noise and I look at her and smile.

Aubrey leans into me. "I am really thinking about Chloe Moon." I smile and kiss her head, "It sounds great sweetie." She looks up at me, "I am stuck between Emily Moon and Chloe Moon, can you help me decide?" I smile and look at her, "I have an idea." She smiles and looks at me, "Since you have a few days still. Why don't you ask your brothers and Candace?" She smiles and grabs her phone typing out texts to everyone. "We will let them vote but ultimately it comes down to me. I honestly just am stuck." I smile and kiss her head, "You have a few days. Get to know her some more. It will come to you. It could be a name that you haven't even thought about yet. It could be a name besides Emily and Chloe. Give yourself some time. She was only born not even twenty four hours ago." She smiles and leans into me, "Let's just lay here." I smile and pick up baby girl. Aubrey smiles and bends down kissing her head. I lean into Aubrey and hold the baby between us.

Her parents come back in and smile. "Should we leave?" I laugh and look up at them. They come in more and Mrs. Moon stops and looks at Aubrey's hand. "Did we miss something?" I shake my head, "Just making a promise to Aubrey." Her dad smiles, "I love promise rings." He looks at her finger, "Can I see Princess?" She holds her hand out and he smiles, "I like it Chris." He smiles, "Thanks." We sit around and we talk for awhile. Her parents decide to go home for awhile with the urging from Aubrey to leave and relax. She is fine. Aubrey fell asleep and the nurse came in to get the baby but I didn't want to give her up. I am sitting in the chair holding her as I watch Aubrey sleep.

I smile down at the little one. "One day I see you being a flower girl." I laugh and look at Aubrey. I look back at the little girl and smile, "I love your mommy so much. I want to marry her one day. I want to have little ones like you running around. I love everything that comes with your mommy." I look up at Aubrey and smile, "I am going to tell you a secret… I already love you too baby girl." I smile at her, "She loves you too." I look up and see a sleepy Aubrey looking at me, "What are you doing up?" She smiles, "I heard someone talking about me." I laugh and she shakes her head, "It feels weird not having someone kick me all hours of the night. It is actually a little hard to sleep without it. I got so used to it." I smile and look down at the little one, "She misses you." I hand Aubrey her daughter and she pulls me on the bed with her. I kiss Aubrey and she smiles into the kiss before looking down at her daughter smiling. I grab my phone and snap the picture. I smile at the picture and save it as my wallpaper. Aubrey looks at me and I smile at both of them, "My girls." She smiles and leans into me. I kiss her head and wrap my arms around her. She starts to fall asleep again. I grab the little one and put her back in her little crib by the bed. She falls asleep and I stay in the bed holding Aubrey. I smile at both of them, my girls before slowly falling asleep for the first time in hours.

 **I know this is a couple days late. And I will not apologize for that. This was a huge chapter for the story. So because of that I wanted to make it really long. Which I did. This chapter is close to 20,000 words. This is the longest chapter I have ever written and the longest I will ever probably write. I didn't get it updated on Tuesday which would have been a week because I was still writing it. I understand you want updates, so I am going to ask you something….**

 **If you want updates more than once a week then the chapter will be smaller. This chapter is at least 5 updates in one. So take that into account please. My updates lately have been once a week they may be a day or two behind exactly 7 days but it is once a week and those updates are at two sometimes three updates in one. If you want more updates then they will be a lot shorter. So let me know what you want. I personally like the longer chapters better.**

 **I also want to make the note that you don't have to review about how long it has been. I do know how long it has been. If you want to review about something, review about what you thought about the chapter.**

 **I hope you like the chapter anyway.**

 **1babyt**


	50. Baby Coming Home

Aubrey and the little one can go home today. They kept Aubrey an extra day because Dr. Harper wanted to make sure Aubrey would be okay. Aubrey already got changed into a pair of sweat and a tank top and matching jacket. I smile and hold the little one in my arm as Aubrey finishes signing the birth certificate. I smile down at the little one, "You are going to be going home soon." I smile up at Aubrey as she looks at me, "All signed." I smile and look down at the baby. "You are officially Chloe Isabella Moon." She smiles up at me and I look at Aubrey smiling, "Perfect name for her baby." She smiles and walks over and looks down at the baby. "You are so cute Chloe. I like the name I picked. I hope you do as well." I smile at her and lean in and kiss her. She smiles and looks up at me. The door opens and we look to see her dad and mom walk in with the nurse.

I smile and her dad comes over and places the car seat on the bed. He smiles and holds his hands out to take Chloe, "Hey Sweetheart, are you ready to go home?" I hand Chloe over and watch as her takes and plays with her hands and talks to her. The nurse smiles and looks around, "Okay, I just need to watch Aubrey put Chloe in the car seat and then follow everyone to the car." Mr. Moon hands Aubrey Chloe. Aubrey places Chloe in the car seat and buckles her up. She looks up at the nurse who smiles, "Good job." A wheel chair is brought in and Aubrey sits down. I lift up the car seat and set it on Aubrey's lap. She smiles and holds on to the car seat as I get behind her and start wheeling her out of the room and down the hallway with her parents and the nurse following me.

I get in the elevator and hit the button for the first floor. I lean forward over the chair and smile at Chloe. She looks up at me and I laugh. Aubrey looks at me and then at Chloe before smiling. She leans her head to the side and kisses my cheek. I smile at her and kiss her head before standing straight and pushing her through the now open door.

I walk down the hallway and stop just inside the doors. Mr. Moon laughs, "I will just go get the car real quick." We watch him walk out the doors and disappear. Mrs. Moon smiles and looks at the car seat. "I just can't believe I have a granddaughter." I smile at her and she laughs. Aubrey looks up at her and she smiles. We see Mr. Moon's car pull in and I push Aubrey through the doors and to the car. I take the car seat as she gets up with help from her mom. Aubrey takes the car seat and the nurse watches as Aubrey and I place the car seat in the car. Mrs. Moon gets in the front of the car. I watch as we finally get everything settled and Aubrey gets in the car. The nurse smiles and waves at us, "Congratulations and good luck you guys." I get in and close the door. Aubrey smiles and lays her head on my shoulder. I kiss her head as her dad drives off.

We arrive at her house and her dad pulls the car into the driveway and parks it. He turns in his seat and looks at us. "Do you want me to help you with her Princess?" Aubrey lifts her head away from me and shakes her head smiling, "I got her daddy." He nods and smiles, "I will get your bags." She nods and I watch as he and Mrs. Moon get out of the car and walk around to the trunk. I look at her, "I will get out first then help you out." She nods and smiles up at me. I climb out of the car and turn to her. I reach out and she moves closer to the edge of the car. I grab her and lift her out of the car and place her down. She smiles up at me as I reach in and undo the car seat. I make sure the blanket is over the car seat to cover Chloe. I bring the car seat out of the car and look at Aubrey, "You sure you don't want me to carry her?" She shakes her head, "I can do it." I nod and hand the car seat to her before closing the door to the car. I wrap my arm around Aubrey's waist and walk with her slowly to the house.

I open the door and let her walk in first. I hear feet running and she looks up at me and smiles. We look forward and watch as her brothers and Hanna come running. They all start talking at once and I can't say who is saying what. It is all running together. I look down to see Aubrey smiling as she bounces her head from person to person trying to catch what they are saying. I hear feet behind me and then, "Okay, give your sister some space." I hear her dad laugh, "Let her in the house first." They all mumble apologizes and move as I put my arm around her again and walk her into the living room.

She sits Chloe's car seat on the floor by the couch before sitting down. I smile and sit next to her. All the brothers follow and start to talk again. I laugh and watch amused as Aubrey again tries to figure out what they are all saying. I hear shuffled feet and turn to see Candace slowly walking down the hallway with the help of Hanna.

Everyone stops talking and Aubrey turns to see what they are looking at. She see's Candace and smiles. I help her stand up and she smiles as Candace comes over. Candace hugs her slightly. "Sorry I can't really hug you." Aubrey smiles, "It's okay." Candace looks down at the car seat. "Can I see her?" Aubrey nods, "Of course." She goes to bend down and I shake my head and stand up, "I got it." I bend down and move the blanket off the car seat and unbuckle Chloe. I lift her out of the car seat and see she is sleeping. I move back next to Candace and she smiles at her. She lifts her hand and plays with her fingers, "She is so cute." Aubrey smiles, "Thanks." Candace looks up at her, "Soon, I will be able to hold her and I want to go on a full out shopping spree when I can." Aubrey laughs and nods, "Whatever you want to do." She smiles and Aiden comes over and wraps an arm around her, "One step at a time baby. We just got you up moving some." She nods and smiles at him, "I know." He smiles at Aubrey, "We want to show you the nursery. We added a few more touches." Aubrey looks at me and I shrug. Candace smiles, "I am just going to go back to my room. Come see me later?" Aubrey nods and kisses her cheek, "We can watch a movie later." Candace smiles, "I would love that." I watch as Hanna helps her shuffle back to her room. I carry Chloe as we all make our way upstairs and to the Chloe's new room.

We walk in and I look around and see pictures around the room. I smile as I recognize a few of them because they are Aubrey and I. I also see a picture of one of Chloe's ultrasounds framed and sitting on a shelf. I walk over with Chloe to one of the pictures of Aubrey and I. The picture is from the first year of high school. I just got my jacket for the football team. I am sitting on the bench outside of school and Aubrey is sitting across my lap smiling as she has the jacket sitting across her shoulder. I am laughing in the picture. It was because Aubrey came up and was telling me how her dad was picking us up that day. So we were waiting and I was holding my jacket and picked it up showing it to her so excited. She smiled wide and congradulated me before taking my jacket and slinging it across her shoulders. She started laughing and saying "How do I look?" I remember laughing and saying "Like a girlfriend." She laughed and sat on my lap sideways and said, "This makes it look worse doesn't it." She smiled at me and I remember laughing wanting to admit right then and there how much I wanted it to be true. I don't remember anyone taking a picture of us though.

Aiden laughs and he comes over and looks at the picture. "I took that." I look over at him and he nods, "We were all waiting on dad to pick us up. Asher, Adam, Aubrey, you and me. Aubrey went to join you on the bench and I sat with Asher and Adam on the other one. We were talking when I looked over and saw Aubrey on your lap and you laughing. I took the picture and meant to show it to you but forgot. I look at him, "Can I get a copy of it?" He nods, "Of course." He smiles at me and looks down at Chloe, "She is adorable." I smile down at her, "I know." Aiden looks at me and I can tell he is concerned. "What's up Aiden?" He looks over to Hanna, Mrs. Moon and Mr. Moon all talking to Aubrey and looking at some pictures. He looks over to Asher and Adam talking among themselves with Aaron looking up at them. He looks back at me and sighs, "I am going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me man." I nod, "I always have been." He nods and looks back over to Aubrey before back at me, "I know you will never admit this to her but honestly how hurt are you by all of this?" I look over at Aubrey and then him, "Honestly, I was very hurt but…" I look down at Chloe and smile before looking back up at him, "I look at it as a good thing now." He shakes his head, "Chris, I know you. We all practically grew up together. You might look at it as a good thing but seriously, how much do you wish this didn't happen? Or that she was yours?" I look back down at Chloe and then at Aubrey before looking back at him, "More than you will ever know." He nods and looks up at me, "Are you really going to be okay with all of this?" I nod, "Yeah, I love your sister more than anything in this world. I always have and would do anything for her. I was upset and hurt when I first found out. I wanted more than anything for it to all be a dream and to not be happening. I went through all of this pretty hurt. I wanted it to be me and even though it kind of felt like it at times I knew it never would be. But honestly, I wouldn't change a thing. She brought Aubrey and I together when I thought nothing ever would. I love this little girl already. I will be okay with all of this because even though I wish more than anything she was mine in a way she is." Aiden smiles at me and lays a hand on my shoulder careful to not move it because of Chloe in my arms. "You are stronger than I ever could be man. I am always here to talk if you ever need to. Like I said I know you will never admit this to her and I don't expect you to, just know I am here." I nod and look at Aubrey smiling so happy, "She doesn't need to know." Aiden nods and looks at her as well, "I agree, she doesn't."

Everyone left and I help Aubrey lay Chloe in her crib. Aubrey lays her head against my arm. I kiss her head and she looks up at me, "I am so tired." I nod and turn on the baby monitor. "How about you go get some sleep and I will look after her?" She shakes her head, "No, I couldn't ask that." I smile and turn to look at her, "You don't have to. Now go, get some sleep." She shakes her head again, "I have a better idea." She turns on the other baby monitor and grabs the carrying one. She turns the one I turned off that is hooked up to the room off. She grabs my hand and pulls me slowly behind me. She pulls me down the steps and to Avery's room. I see Hanna holding Avery and she smiles when we walk in. Aubrey smiles and stops moving, "Hanna, I have a huge favor to ask you." Hanna smiles and looks at me, "Let me guess, you are very tired and need to sleep and Chris offered to help and you don't want him too because you want him to hold you while you sleep." Aubrey smiles and Hanna laughs and nods, "One, It is normal to be tired. That is a reason why I told your parents I will be staying over for the next few days to help out with Avery and Chloe. I will help you get a schedule and everything going. It just takes time. You being tired is perfectly normal now and I would expect nothing else but you wanting to get some sleep." She holds out her hand and takes the monitor, "You guys go get some rest." Aubrey smiles and kisses her cheek thanking her before slowly pulling me back up the stairs and to her room.

She opens her door and walks me over to her bed. I laugh and look at her, "What if I am not tired?" She smiles, "Just hold me then."" I laugh and watch as she climbs into bed. She looks up at me, "Please." She smiles cute at me. I smile and climb into bed with her. She lays her head on my chest and I wrap my arm around her and kiss her head. "Get some rest sunshine." She smiles up at me, "I love you Chris." I smile and look down at her, "I love you too Aubrey." I kiss her head again and rub her arm slightly as I wait for her to fall asleep.

Soon I hear soft snores coming from her and it makes me laugh softly. I look down at her sleeping and it makes me smile. I push her hair away from her face and kiss her head again. I start to feel tired and I move down slightly and close my eyes listening slightly to see if I hear Chloe.

I wake up to groaning and moving around. I open my eyes slightly. I look down and see Aubrey groaning and moving around. I sit up some, "Aubrey." She groans again and starts mumbling stuff. I shake her slightly, "Aubrey." She sits straight up breathing heavily looking around. I touch her shoulder and she looks back at me and starts to calm down. "Are you okay Aubs?" She nods and takes a couple deep breathes. I move closer to her and wrap my arm around her. "Want to talk about it?" She sighs and leans her head on my shoulder. I rub her shoulder and upper arm slightly.

After a few minutes she sighs, "I'm sorry for waking you." I shake my head, "It's okay Aubrey. Are you sure you are okay?" She nods, "I don't know what happened. It just all seemed so real." I look at her, "What was the dream about that upset you so much?" She shake s her head, "It actually wasn't that bad. I don't know why I got so upset." I smile and kiss her head, "So you really are okay?" She nods and looks back at the bed, "Can we lie down again?" I kiss her head, "Of course sweetie." I help her lay back down and she curls up to me. She kisses my chest before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

I look down at the girl I will marry one day, the girl I want to have my kids one day, I girl of my dreams and the girl I love more than anything. I see her sleeping peacefully again and it brings me happiness and comfort as I close my eyes and focus on falling asleep again. I snuggle into Aubrey and start to get comfy when I hear soft cries. I open my eyes and look down at Aubrey sleeping soundly.

I move her slightly to the side and she groans but curls up to the blanket. I kiss her head and walk out of the room. I walk into Chloe's room and see her crying. I pick her up, "Hey, what's wrong baby girl?" I walk around the room rocking her slightly, "I'm right here. Don't cry baby girl." The door opens and I see Hanna walking in. She stops and smiles, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you already got her." I smile at her, "I heard her from next door and was already up." She smiles and comes over to me, "Do you want me to help?" I look down at a quit Chloe looking up at me, "I think I got it." She smiles and nods, "Just let me know if you need help." She starts walking to the door when she stops and turns back around to me, "Do you want me to still keep an eye on her for you and Aubrey?" I smile and nod, "Yeah if you don't mind that would be great. I haven't gotten any sleep." She nods, "Of course, you are doing so good with her Chris. You're a wonderful person." I smile and watch her leave. I look down at Chloe, "Do you need a diaper change?"

I walk over to the changing table and lay her down. I pull her pants down and unbutton her onesie. I undo her diaper and look at her. "Hmm." I lift her legs slightly and pull it out from her and look at her to see her watching me. I grab a wipe and clean her before grabbing a clean diaper. I lift her legs again and slip the new diaper under her and close it. I look at it and smile, "I think I got it." She looks at me and I laugh before buttoning her onesie again. I pull her pants back up her legs and smile at her. "We got this." I pick her up and walk around rocking her slightly. She falls back asleep quickly and I place her back in her crib. I watch her for a few minutes before walking out of the room and back to Aubrey's.

I walk into the room and over to the bed. I kick my shoes off and take my shirt off. I take my pants off and throw them in my bag before grabbing my sweats and putting them on. I grab a baggy shirt and pull it on as well. I get back in bed and Aubrey curls up to me. She mumbles, "Where did you go?" I kiss her head and wrap my arm around her, "Chloe was crying." She nods and looks up slightly, "I will go get her." I laugh and kiss her, "I got it baby. Hanna is going to keep an eye out on her but she is sleeping again. Go back to sleep." She nods and kisses my chest when she lies back down. "Thank you baby. I appreciate it. I love you." I smile and kiss her head, "I love you too, now get some sleep. She is going to need fed soon and no one else can do anything about that." She smiles sleepily and closes her eyes before curling into me and throwing her arm around my waist.

I watch as she sleeps. I listen for Chloe for awhile before I can't hold out anymore and I move down in the bed and close my eyes falling asleep instantly wondering how long I will be so tired.

 **The next update might be a little slow. It has been a hard week with school and we lost a close family friend to cancer yesterday. The next few days is going to be crazy. The next update is Thursday of next week which is a week but I might not be able to get it out until Friday or possibly Saturday. I will try my hardest to have it out Thursday but if not it will defiantly be up Saturday. Thank you in advance for understanding.**

 **I hope you like the chapter.**

 **1babyt**


	51. Surprise

Chloe is three months old now. It has gotten easier. It took awhile for me to get into a schedule with everything but finally I did. Chris has been amazing through everything. He has been here every night. He did go get a job and I don't know why. When I questioned him about it he kissed me and said, 'don't worry about it sunshine. I just wanted to make some extra money.' I let it go and he only works a few days. I still don't have my car so Chris and my parents have been driving me around. It has honestly been crazy.

School started back a few weeks ago and I am doing my work from home to be with Chloe. I wasn't ready to leave her. Chris went back to school and comes back to my house everyday afterwards. Aiden was not happy having to leave Candace to go back. Candace is doing so much better. She is up moving some. She still has to take it easy but the doctor says soon she will be able to pretty much be back to normal. Adam and Asher are well they are Adam and Asher. They are getting into trouble and doing their thing. Aaron is having some trouble with his new classes. He is also having trouble adjusting to two babies in the house. I am tired but it's more of a slap happy tired. I sleep when Chloe naps and do my work when she is napping as well. Since I am home all day mom went back to work. Hanna comes over in the morning and helps. She takes care of Avery and helps me with Chloe. Hanna has been an amazing help. I honestly don't know what I probably would have done without her. Dad comes and goes. He is still staying here to help and get everything straight. He goes to the office on some days and comes back at night. Other days he works from home and helps me and Hanna with the kids.

I sit on the couch and watch Chloe sleeping in her rocking chair. I look down at my computer and sigh. "Having trouble?" I look up and see Hanna with a basket of baby clothes. I move and she sits the basket down beside me. I start to help her fold everything. "I just don't understand some of this. I guess because I haven't had a chance to read the book and not being forced to be in the class and listen to the teacher makes it harder." She laughs and picks up a pair of pants to fold. "Sweetie, you just have to work on it." She picks up a shirt and starts to fold it, "I know it don't sound like good advice but that's all I can give you. I understand it is different but you have to take time for your school and yourself. We are all here to help you, you just have to let us." I look down at the onesie in my hands. "I just don't want to burden anyone." She laughs and takes the onesie from me and throws it in the basket. "You won't burden anyone. Now your dad called and he will be here in a few minutes." I nod and watch her walk down the hallway to go check on Avery. I look over at Chloe and smile before going back to my computer and typing up the few paragraphs needed for the assignment. I send it in and shut down my computer.

I look over at a sleeping Chloe still and then look at the time. I hear the door open and turn to see my dad walk in. I smile, "Hey daddy." He smiles and comes in, "Hey Princess, how are all of my girls?" I laugh and shrug, "Well Avery and Chloe are sleeping and I am okay." He laughs and looks at me, "Well I have a surprise for you and your brother." I smile and look at him, "Really what is it?" He shakes his head, "Nah uh, Aiden will be home in a few minutes and then I will explain it to both of you." I pout and look up at him. He laughs and kisses my forehead, "You know I love you princess but we have to be fair to Aiden." I sigh and nod, "Fine." He laughs and kisses my head before standing up. "You might want to get dressed though." I look down at my sweats and Aiden's shirt. "Why?" He shrugs and smirks at me before walking into the kitchen. I look at the doorway and shake my head. If I learned anything about my dad all these years, it is that he can keep a secret.

Getting up I walk over to Chloe and turn off her chair. I slowly bend down and get her out of the chair before standing straight and walking upstairs with her. I walk into her room and lay her down in her crib. I turn on her baby monitor and walk out of the door. I pull the door up some before walking into my room. I hear her soft sounds fill the room and smile as I start to change. I grab a maxi dress and sandals. I take my hair out of its bun and let it fall down my back. I grab my sunglasses and slip them on my head. I grab my phone and walk into Chloe's room. I switch the baby monitor for the one that I can carry. I walk downstairs holding my phone and the monitor. I see Aiden sitting on the couch. I hear a knock and turn to see Logan at the door. My dad smiles and lets him in. He smiles and comes over and sits next to Aiden. I look at my dad and he smiles. "Okay, everyone is here." I look at him again and he laughs, "Sit down Princess." I sit next to Logan who hugs me and then turns back to my dad. Logan and I have gotten close the last few months. Chris has actually become friends with him as well. I consider Logan another brother. My dad has basically adopted him. He is always over for dinner and is always here. My brothers have taken up to him as well.

I look at my dad and he smiles, "Okay I know you all know Chris pretty good." We all nod and he smiles, "So, I don't really feel safe with you guys in his car." I go to say something but he holds up his hand, "Let me finish first." I sit back and he smiles, "So, I was saying, I don't feel safe with you guys in his car. I know he is a great driver but I don't trust the car. I want you guys to come with me and help pick him out a car." I feel my mouth literally drop open. "Chris will never go for this daddy." He smiles, "He will if you are okay with it." I sigh and look at Aiden who nods, "It would be better for you and Chloe." I sigh and nod at my dad, "I won't guarantee anything but I will help you pick something out." He smiles, "Great. I am taking you all to your favorite restaurant for lunch." I look at him, "You mean?" He laughs and nods, "Yes. I am taking you to Morgan's." I smile, "I haven't been there in years." He smiles and looks at Aiden who is smiling as well. "Well, let's go then." I shake my head, "Chloe is sleeping." He goes to say something but Hanna comes walking down the hallway. "Hand me the monitor. You are going to go out and have a nice lunch and get out of this house." I go to reject the idea but she shakes her head, "I will not take no for an answer. If I have to I will make the boys carry you out of this house and strap you in that car." I laugh and kiss her cheek. "Thanks Hanna." She smiles, "Now go sweetie." I hand her the monitor and walk out of the house with the boys. I look up at the house again before I get in the car. I really don't want to leave her. "Princess?" I look in the car at my dad. "She will be okay. I promise. I won't keep you gone long and you have to get out a little bit." I nod and get in the front seat and buckle myself in before dad pulls out of the driveway.

We are all so full from lunch. The place was amazing like always. I will have to take Chris there one day, he will love it. I look over at Dad as he drives down the road. "What kind of car are you thinking?" He shrugs and turns down a road, "Something newer is one of my big deals." I nod and look at him before looking back out the window.

Dad pulls into the driveway and parks the car. I get out and the boys get out and stand next to me. Dad comes around the car and soon a women appears smiling, "How can I help you today?" Dad looks at her, "I am looking for a car but we are actually going to look around first then I will come find you." She goes to say something but closes her mouth and nods. I start to walk around and look for something that Chris might like.

After an hour I found a car I think Chris will like and both boys found a car as well. We walk over and find dad talking to the sales women. We all walk up and dad turns and smiles. "You guys find something?" We nod and he smiles, "Okay, well I found something as well." Logan is the first one to show the car he found. He found a nice silver Ferrari with red leather seats. I look at him but he looks at dad, "It is awesome and I know Chris will love it. Plus there is room for a car seat." I look in the back and then at dad. Dad laughs and nods, "Okay, Aiden let's go see your pick." Aiden walks us to a black Hummer with grey leather seats." I look at him, "Seriously?" He looks at me, "It is a safe car. You, Chloe and Chris will not get hurt in this car. Others might, but you guys won't." Dad nods, "He has a point." He turns to me, "Your turn princess." I take them and show them the Silver jeep I found with black leather seats. "This isn't too fancy which Chris will like and there is room for Chloe." He nods and looks at me, "Okay, well I want to show everyone my pick." We follow dad to a black range rover with black leather seats. I nod, "He wouldn't mind that." Dad looks around, "Well I was talking to the lady and I am going to sign and we are all going to drive the cars to the house and see which one he wants and then bring back the ones that didn't make the cut." I look at the boys and nod, "Sounds good."

I get in the jeep and the boys and dad all get in their pick. I start driving to the house. Aiden got his license a few weeks ago, so he is excited to drive.

I pull up behind dad in front of our house. The boys park behind me and I get out holding the keys. I see Chris get up off the porch and walk over confused. "What is going on?" I look at dad who smiles, "So Chris, I took all of them with me to help pick out a car for you. I would like it if you would pick a new car." Chris looks at me and I nod slightly, "It would be good." He looks at Aiden and then sighs, "I will look at them." Dad smiles and nods, "Okay, we all picked one." Dad starts showing Chris the cars.

After a few minutes I look at Chris, "So, what do you say?" He looks at my dad, "Between all of the cars, I would rather have the jeep." My dad smiles and nods, "Done." I hand him the keys and he kisses my cheek, "You picked good baby." I smile and look at my dad, "I have another surprise." I look at Aiden and then my dad. Dad holds the keys in his hands and smiles as he throws them at the boys, "Aiden I hope you like your first car and Logan consider this part of your deal." The both smile wide and tackle my dad. He laughs and hugs them back, "Go enjoy your cars." They run off and I laugh. Dad smiles and I see Uncle Alex pull up in his challenger. He gets out and smiles, "hey." I smile and he looks at my dad who smiles and throws me the keys. "Here is your new car Princess." I look at the keys in my hands and then at him, "What? How did you…" He laughs, "I knew you would choose the jeep for Chris really thinking about Chris while the boys would choose cars they wanted. I picked out a car I knew you would like." I smile and hug him. "Thank you Daddy." He smiles and kisses my head, "Your welcome Princess. I just wanted you to have a safe car and you needed a new car anyway." I smile and kiss his cheek. "Thank you." I look down at the keys in my hand again. Chris walks forward and smiles, "Thanks Mr. Moon." Dad smiles and pulls him into a hug, "Your welcome Chris. I know you would never in a million years do this if it wasn't for Aubrey. I am coming from a good spot with all of this. I hope you know that. I just want everyone safe." He nods and looks at him, "I know. Thank you again." My dad smiles and nods, "Now your Uncle is going to drive me back to get my car." I laugh and watch as he gets in the car with Uncle Alex and drives away.

I look at Chris, "You are really okay with this?" He looks at the car and nods, "Yeah. He didn't mean no harm in it and actually I needed a new car." I smile and kiss him, "Thank you." He smiles, "So I guess I don't have to drive you around no more." I laugh and kiss his cheek, "Well yeah but I still want you too." He smiles and looks at the car, "I am going to move it to my house and explain to my parents." I nod and kiss him again. "You know where I am when you are ready." I watch him go to his car and look at it for a minute before getting in it. I walk across the lawn and up the steps. I watch Chris pull into his driveway. I smile and walk into the house.

I see the boys sitting on the couch watching television. I see Hanna coming down the stairs with Chloe. "Hey." She smiles, "Hey look, your mommy is home." I walk up and meet her smiling down at Chloe. Hanna smiles, "She just woke up. I changed her." I smile and take her from her. "Thank you Hanna." She smiles, "No problem, so you like your car." I laugh and nod, "Yes, thank you. I should have known you were in on it." She laughs and kisses my cheek. "I am going to head home but I will see you tomorrow." I nod and watch her leave.

I smile down at Chloe, "Want to eat?" I smile and walk upstairs with her. I sit down in her rocker and start to feed her. I can't believe my dad just bought everyone new cars. I love my car and can't wait to drive again but it was something that was unexpected and cool. I finish feeding Chloe and burp her. I smile as I hold her and stand up. I walk over to the baby monitor to shut it off. I turn when I hear the door open. I see Chris and smile. He comes in smiling. "So how were my girls today?" I laugh and smile as he walks over and kisses Chloe. "She slept mostly today since she was up all night." He smiles and looks at me, "I didn't get the chance to tell you but you look beautiful today." I smile and look down at my outfit, "Well thank you. How was school?" He shrugs, "It's boring now not being able to flirt with you and stare at you." I laugh and he leans forward kissing me. I smile and kiss him back. "So how did your parents feel about the car?" He shrugs, "Dad was upset but mom was happy. She was happy I was out of the old car. Dad is not too happy about the whole thing but he will get over it." I laugh and he takes Chloe from me, "Hey baby girl. Did you have a good day?" She smiles up at him and I smile as I watch them interact.

I sit down in the floor with Chris as he lets Chloe do her tummy time. He wraps his arm around me as we play with her and watch her do her thing. He kisses my head and I smile up at him. I couldn't imagine doing this without the support and love he gives me. He has always been there. He has been there since the day he found out. He is amazing. I know he was hurt when he found out I was pregnant with Jacob's kid. I never expected him to step up or act like a father to Chloe but he has. He has stepped up and it honestly seems like he loves Chloe like she was his own. I couldn't imagine my life any different. I never expected any of this, I never wanted any of this but honestly I am happy and I couldn't imagine having my old life back.

 **Sorry this is a little late. It has been a crazy week. Everything is finally coming back to normal. It is slowly coming back to before. Thank you all so much for the well wishes and understanding. It really means a lot and it really showed me that you guys do care about this story and love this story but you guys do care about me as well. Thank you all again and I hope you like the chapter.**

 **1babyt**


	52. Okay

I walk downstairs and see Austin sitting on the couch. I laugh and he turns to look at me, "So I am guessing you are the reason our kids can't shut up?" He smirks and laughs lightly, "Maybe." I laugh and walk over and sit next to him, "So I have listened for about two days now to the kids going on and on but I never got the full story. All I can get out of them is car, awesome, happy." I watch him laugh again. I smile at him and he looks at me, "I got Aubrey another car because she really needs one now that Chloe is here." I nod and watch as he sighs, "I didn't feel comfortable with Aubrey and Chloe in Chris' car so I got him one too." I nod, "understandable." He nods and then laughs, "Aiden just got his license and I didn't give him the car on his birthday like I did Aubrey because everything was a mess still but I didn't want him to feel left out or anything, so he got his. Then Logan and I are working on his contract again and I put the car in with his contract deal." I nod and look at him. "Aus, why don't you just admit you think of Logan as another one of your children." He shakes his head and goes to argue when I laugh and stand up, "I admit it and the kids look at him as another brother." I look out the window then back at him, "Since you are here can you watch the house and the kids." He laughs but then nods, "Yeah. I will make sure the boys don't burn the house down and that we don't get anymore grandkids right now." I laugh and slip my feet into my heels. "Yeah that would be good." He laughs and calls the boys as I grab my keys and head out the house. I get in the car and see Chris pull into his driveway as I start to back out. He waves at me and I smile and wave back before backing out completely and driving down the road.

I pull into the parking lot and look around before I finally spot the car. I get out and start walking to the door when I see Alex get out of his car and meet me. He kisses my head and smiles, "Running late, aren't we?" I laugh and shake my head, "You know how hard it is to tell the kids I am leaving when I can't get them to stop talking about the cars for one minute. So I just told Austin." He nods and opens the door for me. I walk in and smile at the hostess. She grabs the menus and leads us to a table in the back.

I sit down and Alex sits across from me. "How do the kids like their cars?" I shrug, "Aubrey seems to like hers but I honestly don't know. I honestly don't see her much. She is with Chloe all the time and stays up in the room with her. Chris seems excited and is happy to have a new car. I haven't heard anything from Logan yet. Aiden loves his. He can't stop talking about it and wants nothing more than to take Candace out." He smiles, "How is she doing?" I shrug, "Much better. She is almost back to normal and Aiden honestly cannot wait." Alex takes a drink from his water and smiles, "How excited is she for being able to finally get back to everything?" I shrug, "She honestly doesn't expect to be cleared in a few weeks. She feels like the doctor won't clear her so she is not getting her hopes up." He nods and looks out the window, "Have her parents gotten a hold of you about what they are going to do about her car?" I shake my head, "Not really. They were talking about getting her car fixed but she is so scared of her car now. She is worried about Aubrey because of the car." He nods and the waitress comes over with our drinks. "Austin is talking about getting her a new car. He doesn't want her to feel scared to get in her car. Plus we all seen the car and honestly he and I don't feel safe with her in the car even if it is fixed." He nods and takes a drink from his soda. "I think it would be good to get her a new car." I nod and smile as the waitress comes back and we order our lunch.

He pulls out his phone and looks down at it. He sighs and places it back in his pocket. "Work?" He nods, "I have an emergency surgery." I nod, "Go ahead and go." He shakes his head, "I have time to eat first." He smiles at me and looks back at his pocket as it ring again. "Are you sure?" He pulls his phone out and nods, "Yes, they can get her ready and I will be there after I eat my lunch." I smile and shake my head, "Are you coming by for dinner?" He shakes his head, "I won't have time. After the surgery it will be late and I will probably just go home to sleep." I nod, "Oh Aaron wanted to know if you would go to his school for show and tell." He laughs and looks at me, "What?" I nod and laugh, "He was so excited the other day about show and tell and came home talking about it. He wanted to take Avery but I told him he couldn't do that. The next thing he wanted to do was take you." He laughs and shakes his head, "What am I supposed to do?" I shrug, "I guess just go in and talk about what you do." He laughs and nods, "Tell him I will do it." I nod and smile, "Of course, he will be so excited." He smiles and thanks the waitress as our food is placed in front of us.

We start to eat when my phone goes off. I sigh and get my phone out and see Austin calling.  
"Everything okay?" He laughs into the phone, "Depends." I sigh and lay my fork down, "What happened?" He sighs, "Well Aaron may have lost a tooth." I shake my head, "How?" I hear noise and then Austin mumble, "He may or may not have been wrestling Asher." I sigh and shake my head, "Is he okay? Does he need to go see a dentist?" He sighs again, "He seems fine, he is running around chasing Adam with it. It came out in one piece and is a baby tooth." I nod and sigh, "Okay. Anything else?" He laughs, "Nope, just didn't want you freaking out on me. Have fun." The phone goes dead and Alex looks at me as he takes another bite of food. "Who got hurt?" I laugh and shake my head, "Aaron lost a tooth playing with Asher." Alex laughs and shakes his head, "Do I want to know how?" I shake my head, "I don't even think I understand how it happened." He laughs and takes another bite of food.

We talk about stupid stuff and the kids. He finishes his food first and waits for me. He pays the waitress and finishes his drink. "I guess I should be going." I smile and nod. He kisses my cheek and helps me up. "I will walk you to your car first." We walk out the door and to my car. He opens my door and waits for me to get in before he closes it. I start the car and watch as he walks to his. I back out and start to head home.

I pull into the driveway and receive a text.

 _If I get out of surgery early I will let you know._

I write back a quick okay before I get out and walk into my house. I hear screaming and feet running around my house. I laugh and look around. I see Adam come running through the hallway and then Asher and then Aaron. I watch and then I see Austin running after them. "Stop, your mother will be home soon." He looks at me and stops dead in his tracks and sighs. "Okay, I am going to be honest. Things got away from me." I watch as Aubrey comes to the top of the stairs with Chloe, "Can everyone please stop screaming?" I look up at her and then back at Austin. He sighs and I laugh and nod to Aubrey, "Of course sweetie. Take Chloe and get her ready for bed." She nods and turns and walks away. The boys come running back through the house and I step in front of them and they all stop and hit each other. "What is going on?" They all start talking at once and I hold my hand up. "Asher what is going on?" He points at Adam, "He took my phone and is texting people like they are me." I look at Adam, "Why did you take his phone?" He sighs, "Because he was ignoring me and I was bored." I sigh, "Aaron why are you chasing Asher?" Aaron shrugs, "I wanted to join in." I laugh and shake my head, "Go play." He runs off and I look at my twins, "Adam give Asher his phone back. Asher spend some time with your brother." They mumble and walk away. I look at Austin holding Avery and shake my head, "What happened?" He shakes his head, "I don't know. One minute I am helping Aaron clean his mouth the next I have the kids screaming and I am trying to get them to tell me why but they took off running." I laugh and pat his back, "Happens all the time." He shakes his head, "This never happened while I had them, it was a completely new experience and they are so much faster now since they are older." I laugh and nod, "I know."

I walk into the kitchen and see Chinese. "You ordered dinner?" He nods, "It got here a few minutes before you did." I nod and smile, "Great, now I don't have to cook. Thanks." He nods and goes to get the plates. I yell for the kids and soon everyone is sitting down and eating.

I look around and smile, "So besides the boys going nuts, what did everyone else do?" Aubrey shrugs, "Just stayed up in my room mostly. Did some laundry for Chloe and some school work." I nod, "Well honey, you can always let one of us take care of her for you. We would love to help." She nods and I look at Chris, "Where did you come from earlier?" He laughs, "I was actually out looking at something?" I look at him and he laughs. Aubrey is staring at him and he smiles, "It's a surprise." She shakes her head and he leans his head on her shoulder smiling at her. She smiles and he starts to eat again. I look at the boys, "So besides the chasing, what else did you guys do?" Aiden laughs, "I was the good one mom." Asher mumbles, "Goody toosh shoes." I look at him and he goes back to eating, "Are you and Candace going to go out soon?" She looks at me and shakes her head. I look at her, "Candace it is okay to be in a car again. You are going to be cleared in a few days and will be able to be back to normal." She nods and starts eating. Aiden sighs and starts to eat again. I look at the other boys who shrug and start to eat again. I look at Aaron, "Alex said he would love to come to your show and tell." He smiles wide and starts bouncing in his chair. "Awesome. He can show how he does his surgeries and he can wear his outfit." I laugh and look at Austin who is eating and typing on his phone.

I listen as everyone starts talking and smile, "Everything okay?" He shrugs, "Something is up with Logan and I can't figure out what." I turn to him, "Should you go see him?" He sighs and places his phone down, "I don't know." I look around the table and then to him, "Why do you think something is up?" He sighs, "He just isn't himself Ally. I don't know what to do here." I smile and touch his arm, "Do what you would do for anyone of them?" I look at everyone talking and smiling. I look back at him, "If you want I will go with you." He shakes his head, "No, its fine. I will go." I nod and we finish eating and start to clear the plates. We come back in and Aubrey is staring at her phone. She looks up at me and then Austin, "Dad, Logan is typing weird stuff." He sighs and holds his hand out for her phone. He looks at it and hands it back to her, "I am going to go see what is going on." Aubrey stands up, "I can come." We hear Chloe cry and she sighs. Chris stands up and places his hand on her shoulder, "I will go with you." Austin goes to refuse but I touch his arm making him look at me, "They care about him too." He nods and looks at Chris, "Okay." Aiden looks at Candace and then stands up, "Me too." Austin sighs but nods "Come on."

I watch the three of them walk out the room and soon hear the door close. Aubrey looks at me, "Logan is okay, right?" I nod and smile, "Of course sweetie. He is probably just tired. You know how hard your dad works people." She nods and goes upstairs to get Chloe. Slowly everyone starts to go and do something but I am left wondering and worrying if Logan really is okay.


	53. Logan

I am riding in the front seat of Mr. Moon's car. I look out the window and watching everything go by as he speeds down the street. Aubrey really did learn how to drive from her dad, I can tell that now. I hear Aiden say something but not exactly what he said. I watch as Mr. Moon turns onto the street. I watch as the house comes into view. He pulls into the driveway and I notice that his moms car is gone. I get out and start walking to the house.

I knock on the door and then decide to open it. The smell of alcohol fills my nose as soon as the door opens. I look behind me to see Mr. Moon and Aiden walking up the walkway. I walk in and turn heading into the dining room. I turn another corner and end up in the living room. I see Logan sitting in the chair drinking. When he sees me the bottle in his hands comes flying at me. I duck and it crashes against the wall shattering and sending liquid everywhere. I look at the alcohol running down the wall and then at the broken glass surrounding me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to see Mr. Moon, "You okay?" I nod and he shakes his head as he looks around and takes in the scene. He starts to walk around as Logan drinks from another bottle and mumbles things we can't understand. Aiden sighs, "You sure you are okay man?" I nod, "I ducked. I may smell now but I'm fine." He nods and looks at Logan. "Logan, what are you doing man?" He looks at Aiden and goes to throw another bottle when Mr. Moon grabs his hand and takes the bottle from him. Logan looks up at him as he places the bottle on the table. He says something but all I catch is, "Don't want…here…leave." Mr. Moon sighs and nods his head to the dining room. I take the hint and pull Aiden with me to the dining room.

Once inside the room Aiden shakes his head, "I want to know what is going on." I nod, "Let's start cleaning some of this up first." I lift up a pizza box and shake my head. I walk through a door into the kitchen and grab the garbage bags. I walk back into the dining room and together Aiden and I start to pick up empty bottle and pizza boxes.

Austin's POV…

I watch Chris pull Aiden out of the room. I look back at Logan who has another bottle he is drinking from. I take a deep breath and look back at the door to the dining room and back at Logan. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He looks up at me and goes to take another drink. I grab the bottle from him and he goes to grab it again when I place it on the table behind me. "What the fuck is going on here Logan?" He shrugs and starts looking for another bottle. I take another deep breath and kick his shoe. "Look at me." He looks up at me. "This is wrong on so many levels. One you are fucking underage so how the fuck did you get all of this." He shrugs, "A guy got it for me." I shake my head, "Where is your mom?" He shrugs, "She pissed off, told to leave." I look at him losing all control, "She is your mother. You told her to leave her own fucking house." He looks at me blanked faced and I shake my head, "I will not handle this. Do you fucking hear me? I have never had a client act like this and I wont start now. I don't care how fucking close you are to my family. I will not lose everything I built for myself and my family over this. You have two options right now, You can talk to me right now and we figure out what is going on and fix this shit or I walk away and its over, what do you choose?" He looks up at me, "Music." I nod, "Then you better start talking." I hear footsteps and turn to see Chris come in. "I thought water would help." I nod and take the glass from him, "Thanks Chris." He nods and heads back into the dining room.

I hand the glass to Logan, "Drink." He shakes his head and I push it into his hands, "Drink it now." He sighs and drinks the water. "Start talking Logan." He looks around, "What do you want?" I shake my head again, "Tell me what the fuck is going on." He sighs, "Having fun." I can not handle this right now. I go to say something when I hear Chris again, "Can we start cleaning up in here?" I put my head in my hands and nod. "Yeah I am getting no where." I hear Logan, "Didn't ask you here." I go to talk but shut up and look around at the mess again. There are bottles everywhere. The house reeks of alcohol. It literally smells and looks like a party was thrown. Chris places a hand on my shoulder, "Do you care if I try?" I put my hand out telling him to give it a try.

Chris sits down on the table and looks at Logan. "Seems like you had fun." Logan smiles, "Awesome." Chris laughs a forced laugh and nods, "I can see." He looks around the house then back at Logan, "Were you mad?" He shrugs, "Little." Chris nods, "Over what?" He shrugs, "Mom." I look at Chris who looks at Aiden as he cleans up. Chris looks back at Logan. "What did she do?" He shakes his head and laughs holding up his credit card. "Gone." I look at him and go to say something but Chris shakes his head and looks at Logan, "Gone? Did she takes your card?" He shakes his head, "Nope. Money." I look around confused. Chris nods, "That made you mad, huh?" He nods, "Broke things." Chris nods and looks around. I look around as well and slowly all the broken stuff is starting to make sense. Chris looks back at him, "That is why you wanted to get drunk?" He shakes his head and I am lost once again. I thought this was making sense. Logan sighs, "No one." Chris leans forward some, "No one? What do you mean?" Logan sighs and slides farther into the chair. "Everyone gone, no one." Chris tilts his head sideways, "Who is gone?" He shrugs, "Everyone. No one care." Chris nods and looks at me. I catch on now and look at Logan, "We are here aren't we. We care." Logan shakes his head. "I ask and no one comes." Chris looks around, "Who did you ask to come over?" He shrugs, "All body. Friends and Aubree." I watch as Chris looks at me. I shrug and he looks back at Logan, "Aubrey would have came over in a heart beat if you asked her to Logan. She wanted to come with us but we told her to stay at the house. When did you ask her to come?" He shrugs and throws the phone at Chris. "Only care bout you." Chris sighs and looks down at the phone. He looks up at me, "Screen is shattered but I can still make it out." I nod and watch as he looks through the phone. He shakes his head, "There is nothing on here except where you texted Aubrey earlier and said you were going to order pizza and watch movies. She said that sounded fun and you mentioned how it sucked and was going to call friend over. The last text on here is you saying sucks and boring and no one cares. Aubrey sent you a text saying we were on the way and that is it." He looks up at me and nods, "See." I shake my head, "No Logan we don't see."

An hour later and the house is finally cleaned. Logan is talking up a storm and nothing makes sense. Chris looks down at his phone as it rings again. "Go ahead and answer it." He looks at me and then places the phone to his ear, "Hey Aubs… No… I will explain when we get back… I don't know. Okay, love you too." He hangs up and I look over and see it is late. I look around and find the keys to Logan's car. I hold the keys out to Chris, "Here. You and Aiden go on home. I am going to stay here and get him to bed and sober him up so I can fully find out what happened here." I watch as he looks around and then looks at Aiden. I throw the keys and he catches him, "Just go. I got this." He nods and then Logan laugh, "Car broke." I look at him and feel my eyebrows raise, "What do you mean car broke?" He laughs again, "Car went boom." I feel my mouth open as I look at him and then Chris, "Did he just say he wrecked the car?" Chris looks nervous and then I take off down another hallway with Chris following me. I open the door the garage and feel my eyes bug out of my head.

Sitting in front of me is the brand new car I just bought him except now the car has no front end. I walk down the steps and see the door all scratched up. I walk to the back of the car and see that he also backed into something and tore the back end all up. I shake my head and look at the car. "I am going to kill him." Chris sighs, "I think he was drunk." I nod and look up at him, "I know that is why I am going to kill him. I don't care that the car is messed up that is why I have insurance, I am pissed that he drove a car drunk." Chris throws the keys back to me. "We can just stay with you." I shake my head and walk back into the house needing to get away from the car. I open up the cabinet and throw him a set of keys. "This is to the old car. It should be behind the fence." I watch as he nods and looks at me, "You sure you got him." I nod and look at him, "Just get home to Aubrey." I watch him nod and walk down the hallway to get Aiden. I take a long deep breath before following him.

I watch as Chris and Aiden have Logan up. I look at them confused and Aiden smiles, "We are going to take him to his room first." I nod and follow behind him as they head to his room. I watch as they lay him on the bed and look back at me. Chris stops on the way out the door, "He is mumbling again but he should be out any time." I laugh and nod, "I know, just get home safe." I watch as he leaves and I look down at Logan and shake my head again as I sit down in a chair in the corner getting prepared to watch him.

Chris' POV…

I back out of the driveway and look at Aiden. "You okay?" He nods but I can tell he is hiding something. I keep driving and turn onto the road. "Are you sure man?" Aiden sighs and nods, "Just thinking about Logan." I know he is still hiding something but I keep driving.

I turn onto a side street and know we are a few minutes away from the house. I stop at a stop sign and look at him, "You know you can talk to me right." I watch as he nods and I start the car up again. I turn onto another side street and find myself about two minutes away from the house. I take one more turn to lead us onto our street. I see the house come into view and I look at Aiden, "Logan will be okay." He sighs and I pull into the driveway. I turn the car off and go to get out when he blurts out, "I think Logan is going to be a father." I stop and look at him. "What?" he nods and looks around. "While we were cleaning I found a pregnancy test laying under bottles and a pizza box. From what I remember with Aubrey..." He sighs and looks around, "It was positive Chris." I stop and look at him shocked. What do we do with this information? Should we tell Mr. Moon? Will Logan tell him? I shake my head and look up at the house in front of me. I see Aubrey's light on to her room. She is waiting up for me. I turn back to Aiden. "We need to keep this to ourselves and let Logan talk to your dad in the morning. If Logan doesn't tell him then we will just mention it to your dad so he can help." Aiden nods and hugs me, "Thank you." I look at him confused, "For what?" He laughs, "You are always so calm. I was freaking out. I didn't know what to say or do." I laugh and look at him, "Well come on. The girls are waiting." He laughs and nods. I get out of the car and walk behind him up the walkway and into the house.

I notice how quiet it is and realize that everyone must be asleep. I walk upstairs and check in on Chloe to find her sleeping peacefully. I walk out of the room and into Aubrey's room to find her sitting up and holding a book in her hands but asleep. I smile and laugh a little bit. I walk over and take the book out of her hands and place her bookmark in the pages. I set the book on her nightstand and take my shoes off. I get in bed beside her and pull her to me so she is laying more comfortable. I kiss her head and she moves. She looks up at me sleepy, "Is he okay?" I make a shh sound and kiss her head again, "Just go to bed sunshine. I will explain tomorrow." She nods and curls into me more before she falls back asleep.

I look down at her and can't help the smile that comes over me. I love this girl more than anything. I would do anything for this girl and I know she would do anything for me and everyone else she is close to. I kiss her head one more time before closing my eyes and hoping to get some sleep.

I wake up and see Aubrey moving around. I look down and laugh, "What are you doing?" She laughs and smiles at me, "Trying to get up." I laugh and pull her closer to me. "Why?" She laughs, "Because it is late." I look at the clock and see it is eleven. I yawn and she smiles and kisses me, "Go back to sleep." I shake my head. "I'm good." She smiles and kisses me. "Get some more sleep. I am just going to go shower." I nod and curl up into the blanket and feel myself falling back asleep.

I wake up to the sound of something falling. I look around and see Aubrey bending down picking something up. "What's wrong?" She looks up at me, "Sorry, I was trying to be quiet." I laugh, "It's okay. Come back over here." I open my arms and she sets her book on her desk and comes over and curls into my arms. "How is Logan?" I shrug, "We honestly don't know. He was so drunk last night it was hard getting anything out of him. She looks at me, "Drunk?" I nod, "The place looked like a party was thrown but it was all him." She shakes her head, "Why?" I shrug, "We couldn't really get an answer but your dad stayed so he could sober him up and get some answers." She nods and I look at her, "Did Logan ask you to come over?" She shakes her head, "No. Why?" I shrug, "He said he did and you said no." She shakes her head, "No, I was not asked." I kiss her head, "Don't worry baby. I know I was just double checking. Like I said he was so out of it." She sighs and lays her head on my chest, "Is he going to be okay?" I nod and kiss her head, "I think so."

Aubrey looks up at me, "I was thinking about taking Chloe to the park, do you want to come?" I smile and kiss her head, "Of course. Just let me shower." She kisses me and moves so I can get up. I walk into the bathroom and start to shower hoping I told Aubrey the truth and that Logan will be okay.

I wrap a towel around my waist and walk across the hall into the bedroom. I see Aubrey tying her shoes. She looks at me, "Oh. I thought you would take longer." I laugh and shrug, "Nope." I walk over and grab my boxers. I grab a clean shirt and a pair of jeans. I turn around to go get dressed when I see her staring at me. I smirk and raise my eyebrows, "Staring are we?" She blinks and looks up at me, "Huh? What? I mean no." I laugh and walk forward and look down at her, "You can stare all you want baby, it's all yours." I bend down and kiss her before walking around her and out of the door and into the bathroom to change.

Once dressed I run the towel through my hair and it looks messy but I honestly am just to tired to work on it. I walk back across the hall and see Aubrey grabbing her sunglasses. I shake my head smiling and grab mine as well. I grab my phone and wallet and look at her, "Chloe ready?" She nods, "Just have to get the stroller." I nod, "I will get it." I walk out of the room and into the room next to ours. I see Chloe smiling and I smile at her. "Are you happy to be leaving the house?" She just smiles at me and makes her cute little sounds. I laugh and open the closet and pull the stroller out. I set it up awhile back thinking Aubrey and Chloe would use it more but they really don't. Aubrey barely leaves the house anymore. I look at the stroller and try to remember how to get it t pop up. I bend down and start to move the stroller in a circle trying to find a button or something. I sigh and stand up looking down at it. I hear a laugh and turn to see Aubrey walk in. "Can't figure it out, can you?" I sigh and shake my head, "No. I swear everything is baby proof and the baby can't even do anything yet." She laughs and comes over and steps in front of me and the stroller purposely making it where she is flush up against me. She moved her hand to the handle bar and flips something and then pulls up. She turns and smiles at me, "See, not so hard." I shake my head and smile at her before grabbing her around her waist and pulling her even closer to me if that is possible. She looks up at me and I smirk. "I would have figured it out eventually." She smiles and nods, "Of course you would have baby." I shake my head and smirk at her before leaning in to kiss her and then turning at the last minute and whispering in her ear, 'Yeah I would have." I let go of her completely and turn and smile at Chloe as I hear a gasp behind me. "Ready to go to the park babygirl?" she smiles at me and I bend down and pick her up, "Well don't you look cute today." I look down at Chloe in these pair of pink pants with ruffles on the butt and a white shirt with pink polka dots on it that says, 'I'm a princess.' She has on a cute pair of black baby shoes that look like dress shoes. She has a pink head band in with a bow on it. Aubrey comes over and looks at me, "Yeah, she looks adorable. Where is my kiss?" I smirk down at Chloe and smile at Aubrey, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe if you ask nicely it will show up." She looks at me to see if I am kidding.

I can't hold it in anymore and I start to laugh. She looks at me and I smile at her and bend down careful because Chloe is in my arms to kiss her. When she turns her head and I get her cheek. I stand up and look at her and nod, "Touché." She laugh and pulls me to her and goes to kiss me when I hear, "Okay, interrupting." I look over her and see Asher standing there. Aubrey sighs and turns around, "What's up Ash?" He smiles and comes farther into the room, "Dad just got home and he wanted to talk to everyone." She runs her fingers through her hair and nod, "Okay we will be right down." She turns to me and smiles, "Finish this later?" I smile and nod, "Of course." She starts walking out of the room and I take a minute to fully get a look at her in her yoga pants and white shirt that Aiden gave her. I smile and follow behind her with Chloe.

We walk into the living room and I see Mr. Moon standing at the front with Mrs. Moon and the kids have all filed around to listen to what he has to say. Aubrey takes the last seat on the couch next to Candace and I lean against the arm of the couch holding Chloe. I look down at her in my arms and smile at her as I feel Aubrey's hand touch my thigh. I look at her and she smiles at me. Mr. Moon clears his throat and all attention goes to him. "Guys, I came back from Logan's and we all need to talk." Aubrey grips my thigh and I lean over and kiss her head before turning back to Mr. Moon. "Logan needs help. Logan needs family and he doesn't have that right now besides us. So I talked with your mother about this but I also wanted to tell you guys." I look around and Mrs. Moon smiles, "Logan in moving in here so he can be around people and we can all watch him. At your dad's place he would not be around people and would not be watched as much. We told Hanna as well and now we would like to hear what you have to say?" Every starts talking at once but everyone seems okay with it.

After a couple minute Mr. Moon looks at Mrs. Moon and smiles before looking back at all of us, "So Logan will be moving in then." I watch as everyone starts to talk again. I look down at Chloe and then at Aubrey and she smiles at me before gripping my thigh once and then going back to talking to Candace. The only thing running through my mind is Logan is moving in, in here, in this house. How is this all going to go?

 **Sorry it's a little late. I swore it was only Monday but my days got lost somewhere. Anyway hope you like it and I have a surprise for you all. First move stuff will be coming and two I am spring break soon and I will be updating regularly during that time.**

 **1babyt**


	54. exhausted

It has been a little weird having Logan here. Practice has started back up for the games so I am gone longer for school and then some days I have work and I don't even get to the Moon's until late. Logan has actually been a great help though. Since Mr. Moon is not having him do anything right now he is always at the house. So he watches Chloe and Avery to help Aubrey with school and allow her to take a break. Hanna is loving the extra help as well. He cooks dinner some nights and cleans the house. When he can't work on music he is all over the house cleaning and cooking. It's just weird seeing him walking down the hallway all the time. Mrs. Moon really hasn't been home much. She is always out somewhere or doing something. We see her but not a lot. Aubrey went and got her hair cut to her shoulders. It was different at first but she looks good no matter what. Aiden and Candace are going out on dates again. She is still not comfortable with cars but she is getting better. Mr. Moon talked to her about getting her a new car when she is ready and she appreciated it but said she doesn't know. Aiden is working her back to the car slowly. Adam and Asher pretty much stay to themselves lately. They hang out with Aaron as well but he is at that age where he is always out and going to peoples houses. Just this week he has been to three friends houses. Chloe is getting big, I guess because I remember holding her months ago and now she is so much bigger than then. She has a little attitude like her mom and it is funny to watch Aubrey with her. Mr. Moon has been working a lot more lately and has been at his house more. The boys are not liking that much but they keep it to themselves. We have seen Alex a few times. He comes over and picks up Mrs. Moon and they are gone again. He came over for dinner a few times.

I grab my gym bag and throw it over my shoulder. I am exhausted, coach ran a double practice. I walk up the steps and into the house. I look around and see Aaron laying on the floor watching a movie. I hear Asher and Adam yelling about something down the hallway. I see Aiden come walking my way with Candace smiling. "Just getting home?" I nod and he shakes his head, "You can't keep going like this." I nod, "I know." He sighs and looks at Candace, "We were going to go out for something to eat, want to come?" I shake my head, "You two have fun. I think I am just going to go see your sister and get a shower before going to bed." He looks at me and then back at Candace, "Aubrey isn't here." I look at him confused, "Her car was outside?" He nods, "Yeah, she and Logan took Chloe to the park because she was fuzzy." I nod and run my fingers through my hair, "Where is your mom? I didn't see her car out there." He shrugs, "Try Alex's." I nod and sigh again, "Well I am going to go get a shower, you two have fun on your date." He smiles and slaps my shoulder before walking by me and out the door. Hanna comes walking down the steps with Avery. "Hey Chris." I smile and she looks at me, "You look tired sweetie." I nod and she shakes her head, "I can make you something to eat and bring it up to you , if you want?" I shake my head, "Thanks but I honestly just want a shower and some sleep." She nods, "Go ahead then. I will try to make sure no one wakes you up." I smile and walk up the steps and into Aubrey's room. I throw my bag on the floor before grabbing my towel and walking into the bathroom.

I feel the water run over my body and feel the tension and stress leave my body. I stand and let the water just run for a few minutes. I shower quickly before getting out and wrapping the towel around me. I yawn and walk out of the bathroom and across the hall and into Aubrey's room. I see my phone blinking so I pick it up off the bed and look to see a notification. I open the notification and see a picture of some girl. I see Aubrey with her hair down and her new haircut smiling with her sunglasses on next to the girl leaning into the picture. I see Logan on the other side smiling and leaning into the picture as well wearing a baseball hat. I see the caption underneath and read it. Look who I ran into… Logan and Aubrey. I love both of them so much and can't believe I met them both today.. : ) : )

I see some comments about how cute they look together and how they should date. I see comments about how it makes sense since they are both famous. One catches my eye that really bugs me… AubreyMoon just dump that Chris person already. You belong with someone who is like you. You are rich and famous and need to be with someone who is rich and famous. Chris only wants your money anyway… You rich girl, get yourself a hottie.

I lock my phone and set it on the nightstand. I walk over to my little drawer I have in her room now and grab a pair of boxers. I pull them on and pull on a pair of sweats as well. I pull a muscle shirt over my head and run the towel through my hair before laying my towel in the hamper. I climb into the bed and pull the blanket up over me and feel myself drifting almost instantly.

I feel someone kiss me and I stir. I force my eyes open and see Aubrey sitting on the side of the bed smiling at me. "I didn't mean to wake you up?" I look over at her clock and see I have been around two hours. I yawn and look back at her. I see her hair still down around her shoulders and her glasses in her hand. "You just getting home?" She nods, "Yeah, Chloe was being so bad today. So I was getting her ready to go to the park and Logan asked if he could come along as well to get out of the house. Once she got to the park she was so good again." She laughs a little and smiles at me, "Then I was hungry so Logan and I stopped on the way home to get something to eat. Chloe fell right to sleep and is now sleeping peacefully in her crib." She lays down next to me and smiles at me, "So when did you get home?" I shrug, "Two hours ago." She sits up again and shakes her head, "You can't keep doing this Chris. You are waking up before the sun comes up to get to practices in the morning. You are going to school and then you either have double practice or you do one practice and go to work. You get home later and later and only get a few hours of sleep before having to do it all over again. You need to drop something and I would say the job if I were you." I look at her and sit up some, "I like the job. I like having money. I know I can't keep going like this and that is why I am going to talk to coach tomorrow." She looks at me shocked, "Are you dropping football?" I shrug, "I don't know. I love it and I am so close to a scholarship but I don't know yet." She shakes her head, "Just quit the job Chris and talk to coach about how three practices are too much, I bet the others are exhausted too. Coach will listen to you." I sigh and lay back down, "I haven't decided anything yet Aubrey. I will talk to coach tomorrow and go from there." I hear her sigh and stand up. "Okay." I hear her walk around the bed and sit her sunglasses down. I reach out and grab her arm and pull her back to bed. She laughs as she lands next and half on me as I keep my arm around her. I smile and open my eyes. She laughs and shakes her head at me, "I thought you were going to bed." I nod, "I am but first I want a kiss." She laughs and leans down and kisses me and goes to get up but I hold her to me and deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes she pulls away and smiles before pecking my lips. "I need a shower but if you are still awake when I get out we can watch a movie and curl up together eating junk food." I smile and laugh, "Sounds like a plan but I can't promise anything." She nods and kisses me quickly before getting up and grabbing her clothes and walking out of the room. I look around the room and yawn. I am so tired. I blink a few times before sitting up some to try to stay awake. I hear the water in the bathroom and it makes me yawn more. I blink a few more times and shake my head slightly. I turn on her television and start to look for a movie.

Aubrey's Pov….

I turn the water off and hurry up and get dressed. I don't really see Chris much anymore and we never get to spend time together anymore. I just want a few minutes together and alone. I wrap the towel in my hair and slip my feet back into my flip flops. I grab my dirty clothes and walk across the hall into my room. I drop my clothes in the hamper and take my hair out of the towel and put it in the hamper as well. I look over to the bed and see Chris out cold. I sigh and look over to the television to see he was looking for a movie. I smile and look back at him. He is half sitting up in bed and has the remote in his hand and he is snoring slightly. I smile and turn the television off. I walk over to the bed and take the remote from his hand and lay it on the table before kissing his forehead and fixing his pillow some so he is more comfortable.

I walk over to my nightstand and grab my hair brush and brush my hair quickly. I walk out of the room and into Chloe's room to check on her. She is sleeping peacefully. I smile and walk out of the room and downstairs to get something to drink and something to snack on. I run into Logan and laugh, "Sorry." He takes his hands off my shoulders and laughs. "You are going to get hurt one of these days." I laugh and shrug, "I get it from my mom." He laughs and shakes his head, "Goodnight Aubrey." I wave as he walks by me, "Goodnight." I walk into the kitchen and grab a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. I walk over to the fridge and get a soda. I hear the door open and look to see my mom walk in. "Hey sweetie." I smile, "Hey." She looks around, "Where is everyone?" I shrug, "Aiden and Candace went out I guess. Asher and Adam went to bed. Chris is sleeping. Logan just went to bed. Aaron went to bed awhile ago Hanna said. Avery is done for the night and so is Chloe." She nods, "Did your dad go to his house?" I shrug, "I guess. He isn't here and Hanna said he hasn't been by today." She nods, "So I will go ahead and lock all the doors." I nod and watch as she goes around and starts to lock everything. She comes back in with Aiden and Candace. They walk to the fridge and get something to drink. Aiden smiles at me, "Night Aubs." I smile and kiss his cheek. He laughs and Candace smiles and kisses my cheek, "Night Aubrey." I wave as they walk out of the kitchen, "Night guys." They tell mom goodnight and then are gone. I grab my bag of popcorn and dump it into a bowl. Mom smiles, "Late night snacks. You have always done that." I look down at the bowl and smile, "Dad use to make late night pancakes when I was little." She laughs and nods, "I would always come down to singing and dancing around the kitchen with a mess going on but the smiles on your faces made it all worth it." I smile at her, "You use to grab the whip cream and smile as you sprayed the pancakes and dad would…" She laughs and we say at the same time, "You ruined the pancakes now." We both laugh and she shakes her head, "Honey, I don't want to mess anything up between you and Chris but I really think you need to talk to him. He is so exhausted. He is up when I am up and he is getting home later and later. He needs some rest." I nod, "I'm working on it mom." I take a bite of popcorn and look at her. She nods and comes over and kisses my cheek, "Let me know if you need any help. Night sweetie. Love you." I smile, "Love you too." She turns and walks out of the kitchen.

I grab my bowl and soda and shake my head from what just happened. Mom and I have gotten closer but she normally don't talk about dad much. She normally isn't home much. It felt good to remember and talk about things from when I was little. I smile and start walking up the steps. I check on Chloe again but no change still out cold. I walk into the room and see Chris has moved to a laying down position. I smile and get In bed beside him and lean against my pillows as I turn on the television and find something to watch. I start eating my popcorn and feel Chris move closer and wrap one arm around my waist. I look down and smile at him. I lean over and kiss his head and go back to the movie.

Once the movie is done I am tired. Chloe is still asleep so I put the empty bowl on my nightstand and move to a laying down position which is a little harder with Chris holding on tightly. I kiss his forehead and feel him pull me closer to him and I smile as I close my eyes and drift to sleep.


	55. Decision

I am sitting at the table texting Alex and drinking my coffee as well. I have the laptop up and am chatting with Austin as well. I hear footsteps and turn to see Chris turn into the kitchen. "Up already?" He yawns and nods, "I have to be at school in twenty minutes." I shake my head, "Chris, this is not my spot and I have no right to say this but I think you need to talk to your coach and your parents. This is not healthy. You need sleep and you need to relax. You are exhausted and this is not good for you." He sighs and leans against the counter, "I know. I just don't know what to do. I love football and I am so close to a scholarship for it. I also don't want to lose my job because I like making money and being able to have that freedom and independence. I just don't have enough time." I close the laptop some and put my phone down. "I understand Chris but I really think you should think about all of this and talk to your coach and your parents. I would offer my suggestions but I don't think it is my place. I will always be here if you want me to be though." I watch as he sighs and looks at me, "I would like your opinion." I smile and look at him, "If it was me I would honestly quit your job. I understand you like the money and everything but that would free up some time. I would also talk to your coach and explain that the double practices and morning and night practices are just too much. He will listen to you and the other players probably feel the same way. Coaches do listen, they don't always do what the players want but they do listen." He nods and looks at me, "Yeah, I will talk to him in a few and explain." He sighs again, "The job though…" I laugh and look at him, "Quit and I think I have an idea. It is ultimately up to you but that's what I would do." He nods and comes over and kisses my cheek. "Thank you Mrs. Moon, I always consider you another mother." I smile and watch him leave before sighing and going back to talking to Alex about his vacation and Austin about the kids.

I hear footsteps as I pour myself another cup of coffee. I turn around and see Aubrey walk in holding Chloe. "Chris already leave?" I nod and she shakes her head before walking over to the counter and starts to make a bottle for Chloe. She puts the bottle in her mouth and smiles down at her before looking at me, "Mom, I don't know what else to do. I tried talking to him but he won't listen to me. He won't quit the job and I think that would help a lot." I smile and walk over and kiss her forehead, "Don't worry baby." I hear the boys get up and start arguing and I shake my head laughing. "I have to finish getting ready but don't worry honey. I talked to Chris and I think he is going to talk to his coach." She nods and I see the worry in her face before I turn and walk upstairs to finish getting dressed. I put my dress on that is lying across my bed. I slip my feet into my heels. I leave my hair down and hear my phone go off. I pick it up and see Alex calling. I hit the answer button and put it up to my ear. "What's up?" He laughs, "What I was trying to tell you was I am on vacation in two weeks and I am going out of town." I laugh and look in the mirror as I finish my makeup, "I understand which is why I was telling you to have a blast and enjoy your time away and off." He sighs, "I always just have to come out and tell you everything don't I? No, Ally, I want you to come with me. I want you to come on vacation with me." I stop and look down at my phone, "Alex, I have the kids, you know that." He sighs, "Aiden, Candace, Aubrey and Chris can watch them. Plus Asher and Adam are pretty much grown as well. The only two that need to be watched are Aaron and Avery. If the kids won't do it, I am sure Austin will and if worse comes to worse I will talk to Hanna. Please Ally, I want a week away but I want a week away with you." I look at the mirror and then at my phone. "I will talk to the kids tonight and then I will talk to Austin and Hanna as well and let you know." I can hear the smile in his voice as he says, "I will book you a flight." I go to argue but he hangs up on me. I shake my head but can't hide the smile at the same time.

I walk down and see Aiden has already left. Candace is holding Chloe while Aubrey is getting Aaron his lunch. I smile and look around, "Where are Asher and Adam?" Aubrey looks up, "Aiden took them with him." I nod and kiss Aaron on the head, "Did Aubrey make you lunch today?" He nods and smiles at me, "Yeah." I smile, "That was nice of her." I smile and thank her as I pat his shoulder, "Go get your bag, we need to get going." He nods and runs off to get his bag. "Hanna said she will be a few minutes late today." Aubrey nods and Candace smiles, "I am here to help until then. I don't have to leave for another twenty minutes." I nod and kiss her head, "You are amazing and I am so happy my son found you." She smiles at me and looks down at Chloe as she starts to talk to her and make funny faces to get her to laugh.

I see Aaron run back in with his bag and I hand him his lunch. "Let's go buddy." He smiles and takes off. I smile and thank Aubrey and Candace again before following Aaron out the door and to the car. Thinking maybe the kids could handle me being gone a week.

 **Aubrey's Pov…**

I walk around trying to be quit since the girls are sleeping but there is a mess in the living room. I start picking up all the toys and putting them away. I hear a knock and cuss silently as I walk to the door and hope the girls didn't hear it. I open the door and see Logan standing there. I move and let him in, "Where is your key?" He shrugs, "I lost it again." I close the door and shake my head, "If you wake up any of the girls you are dealing with them. They would not lay down for their nap and Hanna had to leave after they were put down for a doctor's appointment." He laughs and walks into the living room and sits down on the couch, "Chill Aubrey. They are still asleep and I didn't ring the doorbell because I knew they would be sleeping which is why I knocked." I sigh and sit down shaking my head. He turns and smiles, "You need to relax." I glare at him and he throws his hands up laughing, "Okay, my bad." He stands up and looks around, "Did you clean?" I nod, "Yeah, the house was a mess." He nods and looks around, "Okay, this is what I am going to do. You go get a shower and relax some. I am going to get everything ready for when the girls wake up. Then I will take Avery and you take Chloe and we will get them fed and dressed. We will then all go into the backyard and get some fresh air and let them play. I will watch Avery and you watch Chloe." I think it over before nodding, "That sounds good."

I walk upstairs and walk into the bathroom and get in the shower. The hot water relaxes me instantly and I feel the tension leave. I wash everything and rinse off before turning the water off and grabbing my towel. I wrap it around me and walk into my room. I brush my hair and let it hang around my shoulders. I cut it a couple weeks ago and it is so much easier to handle. I put on a pair of yoga pants and a regular t-shirt. I slip my feet into my flip flops. I grab my sunglasses and walk downstairs to see Logan walking around holding Avery talking to her. "You woke up early but that is okay. I am here and I got you." He smiles down at her and I stand against the wall watching him walk around the living room talk to Avery. "You are going to get to go outside and play today. Chloe is going to join you. That is going to be so much fun." I smile and watch him start to sing to her. Soon I realize that Avery is back asleep. I stifle a little laugh and his head shots to me. "How long?" I laugh, "The whole time." He shakes his head, "I love kids." I nod and smile, "Who knew." He laughs and walks down the hallway to put her back down for her nap.

I walk into the kitchen and make a couple bottles so they are ready when they wake up from their nap. I also lay out Avery some of her food that she likes. Logan comes in and leans against the counter, "Are you going to tell anyone?" I laugh and shake my head, "Your secret is safe with me." I turn off the water and look at him, "But you know, your girl fans would love you even more if they knew you loved kids like that." He looks at me, "I don't want everyone to see me like that and know that. Some things just need to be private." I nod, "Oh trust me I understand the private part but nothing ever is. Somehow everything finds a way out." He sighs, "I signed on for this but you didn't, how do you handle it?" I look at him, "You mean being famous because my parents are?" He nods and I shrug, "I grew up with it all so to me it is normal I guess. I don't mind taking pictures or anything but I hate when they get in my business and talk about me like they know me. Like I feel bad for Chloe, she didn't sign on for this but she is famous because I am famous because my parents are famous. It is weird how it works." He looks at me, "Is it possible for kids to have a normal life if their parents are famous?" I shrug, "I think I had a normal life growing up. I had loving parents and family. I made friends pretty easy and I didn't like school but I loved being able to see my friends. Yeah, sometimes when I would be outside I would get pictures taken of me and if I was with my parents pictures mostly happened but I liked my picture being taken I felt important. Now, it can sometimes be inconvenient but I don't really mind too much. The only thing that I ever wanted to change about my life was being talked about and not being able to have privacy. But I feel like I had a normal life growing up." Logan looks at me and nods, "I just noticed it can get crazy when I go outside and when I get married and have kids I want them to be able to have privacy and not worry about anything. I want to be able to protect them from everything but that won't happen will it?" I shake my head, "Probably not. If you are still big when you get married and have kids then you can't hide them. The most you can do is try to put your kid in private school and that would help." He nods and looks at me, "Why didn't you go to private school?" I laugh and shake my head, "My parents tried but I didn't like it and I wanted to be with everyone else. I wanted to be with Chris and his sister. I wanted to be in school with the kids I grew up around." He nods and goes to say something but I hear Chloe cry.

I smile and push from the counter. "That's my cue." He smiles and nods. I walk out of the kitchen and upstairs. I walk into the room and see Chloe looking around crying. "Hey baby." I walk over and pick her up and rock her slightly, "It's okay. Shh… It's okay baby." After she starts to calm down I walk her over to her changing table and start to change her diaper. I then put on her pants. I take her shirt off and put on a clean one. I smile and pick her up. "You hungry?" She smiles at me and I take her down stairs and walk into the kitchen to get her bottle. I put her bib on and start to feed her as I smile down at her. I hear footsteps and turn to see Logan walk in with Avery who is now dressed and playing with his necklace. "Someone woke up hungry." I laugh and hand him the other bottle. He starts to feed Avery as she plays with his necklace.

 **ALLY'S POV…**

School is finally over. I hope everything went okay at home. Hanna called me around naptime and said she had to leave for a doctor's appointment. Then she called me back later and said she couldn't go back over because they were keeping her over night. I texted Logan asking if I should come home but he said everything was under control.

I wait for Aaron outside the school. I see him come running out with his friends last and I smile at him, "Did you have fun today?" He laughs and hugs me before taking off skipping to the car. I laugh and shake my head as I follow behind him. He stops and turns to me, "Mom, come on." I laugh and start to skip a little after him. He grabs my hand and starts laughing as we make it to the car. I open the doors and he throws his backpack in the car before getting in. I put my purse in the backseat before climbing in the front. I look at him, "So I was thinking before we go home, we stop and get some ice cream." He smiles wide, "Yes." I smile and back out of the parking spot before putting the car in drive and heading to the ice cream shop.

We arrive at the house and I see Aiden's car in the driveway. I smile at Aaron as I park the car and he grabs his bag. I look over and see Chris' car in the driveway next door. I sigh and look down as my phone blinks. _On my way. Sorry I'm late._

I grab my phone an turn the car off. I open the backseat and get my purse. I follow Aaron into the house and hear my kids talking, laughing and having a good time. The sound I love to hear. I close the door and walk into the kitchen to see all my kids and even my basically adopted kids sitting around eating grill cheese and macaroni. I set my purse on the island and smile, "What is everyone doing?" I look at Aiden and Candace laughing together and talking about something smiling. I look at Logan feeding Avery. Aaron is talking to Asher and Adam about his day at school. Aubrey is holding Chloe smiling as she leans against the counter watching everyone. Chris is standing next to her smiling at her and smiling at Chloe. They all turn to me and smile, "Aubrey made food." I laugh at Asher, "Well, is it good?" He nods, "Yeah. She is getting better at cooking." Chris throws his arm around Aubrey and pulls her to him, "I would like to take credit for that." I laugh and watch as Adam stands up and bends at his hip, "Thank you Chris for not letting our sister poison us." We all start laughing and then I hear the knock on the door and see Austin walk down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Sorry, I'm late." I shake my head and watch as he grabs a bowl of macaroni and sits at the island. I feel my phone buzz and I look down at my hand to see. _Leaving work now. Be there in ten._

I look around the room, "Guys, I have to talk to you all about something." Everyone stops and looks at me. "Alex is going on vacation and he will be gone a week." Everyone starts to talk and ask where he is going. I shake my head, "Guys." They all stop and look at me again, "I wanted to talk to you about it because he wants me to go with him." I watch as everyone looks around at each other. Aubrey is the first to talk, "So you would be gone a week?" I nod and look around, "Yeah but I haven't agreed to nothing yet. I would love to go but I want to know that you will all be okay." Aubrey nods, "Go mom, I can watch over everyone." Chris nods and pulls Aubrey to him, "I can help." Logan nods, "I don't have much else going on. I can take Aaron to school and come back to help with Avery and Chloe." Aiden nods and stands up, "I can take Asher and Adam to school." Candace nods, "I go on a shoot for a few days but I can stay here and help with dinner and cleaning." Austin then stands up and looks around, "It is great that you would all help but I will do it." He turns to me, "Go have fun Ally. Between me and the kids we got this. I can take Aaron to school and I can take Avery with me and watch over her. I can pick up dinner and help make sure the kids do their homework." I look around and smile, "Okay. Thank you guys." Everyone comes over and hugs me. I kiss the tops of their heads and look at Austin and mouth, thank you.

I hear a knock on the door and then footsteps and I turn to see Alex walk in the kitchen in his scrubs. "So I guess you told them." I laugh and nod, "They all said they will help each other out and Austin is going to help with everything as well." Alex nods and hands me a packet, "I knew they would be okay with it. Here is your ticket. We leave in three days." I look down at the packet in my hand, "Where are we going?" He laughs and shakes his head, "We are going to the Bahamas." I look at him shocked and open the packet pulling out the paper, "Seriously?" He laughs and nods, "Yeah. I want a beach but I want away from Florida and I want to be able to relax. Plus I have always wanted to go there." I laugh and shake my head as I look at the kids as they all start to mention things for me to bring them back to them.

We all ordered a pizza and had dinner. As the kids slowly started to go to bed I started to clean up. I look around and see Chris' sitting at the table looking over a textbook. I put the dishes in the dishwasher and walk over and smile. "Can I help with anything?" He looks at me and smiles shaking his head. "No but thank you." I nod and go to walk away but I hear him, "Mrs. Moon." I stop and turn to him, "Yeah?" He looks at me, "I talked to coach and he is going to work on a better schedule for practice. He even agreed he was working us to hard." I smile and pat his shoulder, "See I told you everything would go okay." He nods and looks up at me, "I also quit my job." I sit down and smile at him, "That is good." I look at him and smile, "I told you this morning that if you quit I had an idea." He nods, "Yeah, I remember." I smile, "Well I talked to Mr. Moon and since everything is crazy with Logan right now, he needs help. I suggested you and he was happy to do it. He even said you could work at you own convenience and still get paid what you were getting paid at your old job." I watch him smile wide, "Thank you." He stands up and closes the book, "I can't wait to go tell Aubrey." He hugs me and runs off up the steps. I smile and shake my head as I finish cleaning up the place.

I walk upstairs and past Aubrey's room where I hear Chris and Aubrey talking excitedly about the new opportunity. Austin and I both agreed Chris' would need a job so he felt like he was still making his own money and Austin really does need help organizing everything with Logan right now and he doesn't want many to know what is going on. It was perfect for Chris. I walk into my room happy about everything. I am going on vacation with Alex for a week, my kids are doing great. My kids are going to help out. I smile as I start packing for my vacation in a few days.


	56. Vacation

I walk downstairs and sigh. I look around and notice how quiet it is. My kids are all still sleeping. I hear my phone beep and I open it and see a text from Austin. _I will be there in five._ I walk into the kitchen and make a cup of coffee before I sit down at the island and start to drink it thinking about being gone for a week.

I hear the door open and I see Austin walk in and smile. "I am officially here." I laugh and shake my head, "You are fine. Alex won't be here for another twenty minutes." He nods and sits down next to me. "Anything I have to know before you leave?" I shake my head and finish my coffee before getting up and placing it in the sink. I turn and look at him, "Aubrey is excited about the whole thing with Chris. Chris is excited and can't wait to start." He nods and smiles, "I am happy to help." I laugh and look into the hallway before looking back at him, "Logan is still having trouble. I don't know what to do. He just seems so sad and depressed. I don't know what we can do." He nods, "I am working on it. I saw it too." I nod and look at him, "Candace is still not comfortable with the cars but she is getting there, so maybe take her to see new cars." He nods, "We can do that this weekend." I nod and sigh, "Nothing else to tell you. You know everything else, you are their father." He laughs and nods, "Go have fun Ally." I smile and nod, "I will, thank you." He smiles and looks around, "Where are your bags?" I laugh and point at the steps. He shakes his head and laughs, "I should have known. I will go get them." I go to decline when he is already up and walking to the steps. I hear my phone beep and open it to see a text from Alex. _Pulling in now._ I walk to the door and open it to see Alex getting out of the challenger. He smiles and waves as he starts the way to the house. I hear something and turn to see Austin drop my carryon. "Sorry." I laugh and walk over and pick it up. I see Alex walk in and nod at Austin. Austin hands Alex the bags and smiles, "You guys have fun. I have everything taken care of here." I smile and nod, "Thank you Austin." I lean over and kiss his cheek. I turn and follow Alex out the door and to the car.

Once at the car he places the bags in the trunk next to his. He laughs and takes my carry on and places it in the trunk before closing it. I walk to the passenger door and get in while he gets in the drivers side and smile. "I am so happy to be going away." I smile and nod, "Me too." He leans forward and kisses my cheek before backing out the driveway and starts down the road.

About half an hour later we are pulling up to the airport. He pulls into the parking garage and smiles as he looks around and parks. He turns the car off and looks at me, "I can't believe you are still sitting here." I look at him confused and he laughs, "Normally by now something has happened and you are running back to the house or you change your mind and leave." I laugh and shake my head, "Not this time. This time I am going to get on the plane with you and go away for a week with no worries." He looks at me shocked and I smile, "I know my kids are going to be okay. I know everyone can take care of themselves and they will help each other out. I also have faith in Austin and I know he can take care of his kids. He does it all the time and I have no worries." He smiles and kisses my cheek, "Let's go." He gets out of the car and walks to the trunk and starts getting the bags out. I get out and walk to the trunk and grab my carry on and set it on my suitcase and grab the handle to my suitcase and start pulling it behind me as Alex laughs. "Grab the lightest bag." I turn and smile at him, "of course." He shakes his head and smiles at me as he finishes grabbing all the bags.

We both walk into the airport and start to go through everything and following all the steps.

I am sitting in the chair waiting for out flight to be called. Alex went to get food. I hear a scream and turn to see a girl running my way. I sigh and put my phone down before smiling as she runs up to me. "I have loved you since I was little. I grew up listening to you. Can I please get a picture with you?" I smile and nod. She smiles and sits next to me and holds her phone up before snapping the picture. She stands back up and smiles at me again, "Your fans want you to write music again so much. Are you going to write and sing again?" I smile and shrug, "I don't know. I help Austin out sometimes with songs." She smiles and nods, "We know. We can always tell when you write songs for him instead of others." I laugh and smile back at her, "Well thank you." She looks around, "It was a pleasure meeting you and thank you so much for the picture." I nod and watch as she walks away. I look around and don't see anyone else coming my way so I pick my phone back up and start to play around on social media. "What was that all about?" I laugh and look up as Alex sits down with the food. "She wanted a picture and to tell me how much she wants me to write and sing again along with my other fans." He smiles and shrugs, "What can I say, everyone loves you." I laugh and take my orange juice from him and start to eat my sandwich as well.

We finish and throw the bag away as he looks around. "Why hasn't our flight been called yet?" I shrug, "I don't know." He sighs and sits back in the chair. "If I don't get out of here soon I just know that the hospital will end calling me or something." I laugh and look at him, "You are on vacation. Relax." He sighs and leans his head back and closes his eyes. I shake my head smiling as I wait for the flight to be called. I hear out flight number and smile as his head pops up. "See, relax." He laughs and grabs my carry on, "Come on." I shake my head laughing as I get up and follow behind him to the gate. I hand the lady my ticket and she smiles before ushering me forward. I follow Alex onto the plane and to the back where we sit in first class.

I turn my iPod on and sit back in the chair as I watch everyone file in and sit down. Alex smiles and shake his head at me before looking out the window. Soon we are up in the air and I listen to the music in my ears as we start our destination to the Bahamas. I feel Alex grab my hand and I smile at him before closing my eyes and leaning against the seat relaxing and enjoying my vacation so far.

I take my phone out as I wait for Alex to get the bags. I look down and call Aubrey back. "Hey sweetie, Is everything okay?" She laughs, "Everything is fine mom. We thought you would be there sooner so we got a little worried." I laugh and watch as Alex runs a hand through his hand in frustration that the bags haven't came out yet. "Sorry sweetie. The flight was delayed and I fell asleep. We are here safely now." I hear a laugh, "That is good. We all love you and miss you already but you deserve a break. Have a great time mom." I see Alex smile as the bags finally come around. "Thanks sweetie. I love you." I hear a giggle, "I love you too." I hang up and look at Alex as he smiles and runs towards me with the bags, "Finally. Let's go." I laugh and shake my head as I walk with out of the airport and towards the car Alex rented. I get in while he puts the bags in the trunks.

He smiles as he gets in the drivers side and starts to drive to the hotel. I smile and look out the window at the scenery. I smile and drift into peaceful silence.

Alex flops down on the bed and looks at me, "Do you want to go out or stay in?" I laugh and open the balcony doors to show the beautiful beach. I look at the view and smile and turn to stare at him, "What do you think?" He laughs and sits up, "That I should get dressed." I smile and nod, "Good idea." I grab my bikini and put on shorts and tank top with my flip flops. I leave my hair down and grab my sunglasses as I hear the door open and see Alex walk out with his swim trunks on and a t-shirt. "I got the towels, let go enjoy the sun." I laugh and walk with him out the room and towards the beach. He lays the towels down and I lay down and look out at the water smiling. "This is amazing." He smiles and bumps his arm against mine. "Thanks for coming with me Ally." I smile and nod, "I wouldn't have dreamed about missing this." He smiles and leans down and kisses my quickly and softly before turning and looking out at the water smiling wide, "This is going to be the best vacation ever." I laugh and shake my head as I look at the water but knowing that deep down he is telling the truth. I know him and I know he will do everything to make sure this vacation is fun and amazing.

 **Aubrey's POV….**

I am sitting on the couch not being able to sleep. I hear footsteps and turn to see Chris sleepily walk down the steps and over to me. He sits down and yawns before looking at me, "Baby, why are you up so late?" I shrug, "I can't sleep." He wraps an arm around me and kisses my head, "I will stay up with you then." I smile and pull away slightly to look at him, "You don't have to do that." He smiles and kisses my head, "I would and will do anything for you." I smile and lay my head against his chest. He rubs my arm up and down and kisses my head. "Want to watch something?" I shake my head, "I'm comfortable right here." I turn my head slightly to look up at him and he smiles and leans down capturing my lips with his. I smile as I turn more and hold on to the back of his neck as he tightens his grip on my hips. He turns his head to get a better angle and I smile and pull away slightly before turning myself completely around to face him before he pulls me to him and reattaches our lips together.

After a few minutes he pulls away and smiles wide. "I like it when you can't sleep." I laugh and slap his chest before he smiles and pecks my lips before pulling me to him and holding me to him. I smile and look up at him. I go to say something but hear Chloe start crying and I smile as I pull away from him. He sighs but smiles at me anyway, "You're coming back right?" I laugh and bend down and kiss him, "Just go on up to bed. I will be there when I am done with Chloe." He nods and kisses me again before he starts up the steps.

I walk upstairs and go into Chloe's room to see her crying. I smile and walk over, "Oh Baby, it's okay." I pick her up and take her to her changing table and change her. I smile and play with her little fingers for a few minutes making her smile. I smile and pull her pants back up to her. She smiles up at me and makes me smile, "Oh, hi baby." She smiles up at me and I laugh and pick her back up. I smile down at her and start to sing to her as her eyes start to fall back asleep. I smile and put her in her bed. I kiss her head and turn and head out of the room and into my room. I see Chris sitting up in bed and smiling at me. "come here." I smile and walk over to the bed and he grabs my shirt and pulls me to him making me laugh. He kisses me which makes me smile and kiss him back. I feel Chris' hand move under my shirt of my back. I smile and tangle my hand in his hair. He smirks and I feel his one hand move up my back as his other tangles in my hair. I pull away and look down at him smiling. He pulls me back to him and reattaches out lips.

After a few minutes Chris pulls away and looks at me. I am confused and look at him showing the confusion. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "If we don't stop now, I don't know if I will be able to." I smile and look down at him. I lean forward and peck his lips. I move off of him and he sighs again before looking at me. "I need a minute." I nod and watch as he gets up and walks out of the room. I run a hand through my hair and look at the spot he just was. I feel my lips tingling and smile as I put a hand to my mouth. I understand why he stopped and I appreciate it but I honestly wouldn't have cared if it went on. I would have enjoyed it.

I hear the baby monitor go off and I sit up ready to go get Chloe when I realize it isn't Chloe. I hear Chris sigh. I hear feet moving and then I hear him start talking, "Chloe, I don't know what I am doing here. I love your mother more than anything. I have loved her since I was a kid. I would do anything for her. It's just crazy how everything happened. I never had the courage to ask your mother out or tell her how I felt. Then I start getting the courage up to ask her when you came." I hear him laugh and I look around the room and see the pictures of us from school on my wall, "You are so beautiful and smart just like your mother. I love you so much. You already mean so much to me. I just feel like I am in a hard spot sometimes because I don't want to rush into anything but how this all happened is weird and I don't know how to judge anything now." I hear him sigh and I hear him kiss Chloe, "Sorry to bug you with all of this Baby girl. You are sleeping and I will leave you to it." I hear footsteps and then I turn to see Chris walk into the room.

He walks over and sits on the bed and I look at him. "Is it true?" He looks at me, "You don't know how to judge all of this?" He goes to ask me how I know that when his eyes land on the baby monitor and he sighs, "Yeah." I turn and face him, "Why didn't you just talk to me Chris?" He shrugs, "I don't know." I look at him, "What exactly are you having an issue figuring out? Maybe I can help." He looks at me, "I just have trouble figuring out everything. We didn't get together in the most normal of circumstances. I don't want to upset you or rush anything but I feel like also time is different for us because I feel like we have been together longer than we really have." I smile and move closer to him. I place a hand on the back of his neck and pull him to me. I kiss him and feel him wrap his arms around my hips pulling me closer. I pull away and look up at him, "Things are different with us Chris because we did get together in a weird situation." I smile up at him, "And yes it does feel like we have been together longer than we actually have." He nods and I pull him in for a quick kiss before smiling, "But don't worry about judging and figuring things out. I love you Chris. I always have. We are not rushing anything and we can just go off how we feel." He smiles and pulls me to him and kisses me taking my breath away. I smile when he pulls away. "Thanks Aubrey." I smile and peck his lips, "No problem." He laughs and lays down with me on top of him.

He rubs my arm and then looks at me, "Has Logan been asking weird questions to you?" I laugh and nod, "Yeah. He wants to know about my life growing up and how everything was." He nods and looks at me, "Aubrey, I have to tell you something and I don't know how." I lean up and look at him, "Just tell me." He sighs and looks at the door, "When Aiden and I went with your dad to help Logan, Aiden found something." I nod and look at him as he looks out the window then back at me, "Aiden found a pregnancy test and it was positive. We don't know if it belonged to Logan, a friend or what." I nod and look at him, "I will figure something out." He shakes his head, "We didn't bring it up to anyone because it isn't our place. Aiden told your dad because Logan hasn't told anyone and I felt like I should tell you." I smile and kiss him. "Thanks but we should just stay out of it." He nods and kisses me again before pulling me close and smiling, "Night Aubrey." I smile, "Night Chris."

 **Ally's Pov…**

My vacation has been a blast with Alex. He has taken me out to the most wonderful restaurants. He has been amazing. I have had so much fun being here. I do miss my kids though. I try to talk to them the best I can but they always hang up on me telling me to enjoy my vacation. I have had fun and have enjoyed myself. I have felt like a teenager again.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Alex sitting on the bed with a phone to his ear. He smiles and me and talks for a few more minutes before hanging up. "You ready to go?" I nod, "Yeah." He smiles and stands up grabbing my hand and walking with me out of the room and out of the lobby.

A few minutes later we pull up to this restaurant and I look around. "This is amazing." He smiles and leads me to our table as I watch the waves hit the beach. He smiles and takes my hand looking at me, "I know you miss your kids." I sigh and nod, "It feels weird being away from them. I am having a blast though." He laughs and nods, "I talked with Austin and you are on a flight back to Miami tomorrow." I look at him shocked. He laughs and kisses my hand, "I love you Ally but I would rather see you with your kids happy than here with me and not so happy." I smile and lean forward and kiss his cheek. "Thank you Alex." He smiles and looks at me, "I will be on the flight later tomorrow. I will pick you up the next morning and we will go to this cute bed and breakfast I found near Miami." I smile and look at him, "Thank you so much Alex." He smiles and shakes his head, "It doesn't matter where the vacation is as long as it is with you." I smile and eat my food not being able to stop thinking about seeing my kids tomorrow. I am super excited.

Alex took me exploring last night after dinner to make sure I got a good experience from the Bahamas. I had so much fun. I look over at Alex sleeping in the bed and finish zipping my suitcase up. I look over at him before walking over to the balcony and opening the door. I walk out and sit in one of the chairs smiling at the view.

"How long have you been up?" I turn and see Alex walk out onto the balcony. "A little bit." He nods and looks out at the view, "I am going to miss waking up to this." I nod, "I know." He smiles and looks at me, "We got the view for four days which is better than nothing." I nod and smile at him, "Thank you again for changing this all at the last minute. I would have happily stayed here but…" He laughs, "I know you Ally and it wouldn't be fair to keep you here when you want to see your kids so bad. Plus one day off with your kids then we finish the vacation away but closer this time." I smile and stand up, "What do you want to do before my flight?" He laughs, "Well, I really wanted to actually go enjoy the pool and ocean." I laugh and nod, "Sounds fun." We walk down to the ocean and he laughs before taking off running to the ocean. I smile and watch as he disappears under water before coming back up and smiling at me, "Come on." I laugh and walk toward the ocean and go in only until the water comes to my stomach. Alex swims over to me and grabs my hands pulling me with him farther out.

I look around shaking my head, "What are you doing?" He smiles, "Nothing." I look at him knowing he is planning something before he lets me hands go and starts swimming towards the shore, "First one to the beach gets the drinks." I laugh and take off after him knowing he will get tequila shots again. He reaches the beach and turns and smiles at me. I reach the shore a minute later and watch as he smiles at me, "I will go get the drinks." I shake my head laughing, "Be nice." He smiles before disappearing. He returns a minute later and has two glasses of wine. I smile and take mine. "You were nice." He nods and laughs, "You're going to be on a flight to Miami in a few hours." I laugh and drink from my drink before walking with Alex to the pool. I sit in the seat and relax as he swims around the pool. I smile and look down at my phone to see I have to get going. "Alex, I have to go." He nods and gets out of the pool. I hear the girls beside me sigh and I laugh. Alex comes over and we grab our stuff and leave.

He looks at me, "What are you laughing about?" I look over at the young girls, "Those two like you." He smiles and looks at them before looking back at me, "I'm good but it's flattering." I laugh and we walk upstairs to the room to grab my bags. Soon we are making our way to the airport.

Alex sighs and hands me the pass and then looks around, "I will be at your house in the morning." I nod and watch as he sighs. "I wish I could have gotten an extra ticket for this flight instead of the one at night." I smile and look at him, "I will be okay." He nods and pecks my lips before I grab my bags and head forward through the airport.

Soon I am in Miami and I am wheeling my bags behind me. I smile as I see Austin standing there holding a sign with my name. I walk forward and shake my head, "Really?" He nods and laughs before taking my bags and walking with me out of the airport. "I figured I would join the others." I laugh and shake my head. "Well thanks for picking me up." He smiles as we walk out to his car, "Anytime." He places the bags in the trunk and walks over to get inside. He looks at me and smiles, "Have fun?" I nod and look at him, "I did." He nods and pulls into traffic. "Are you hungry?" I shake my head, "I just want to get home to my kids." He laughs but nods looking at me, "I completely understand."

As I get close to home I look at him, "How did everything go?" He laughs, "You have only been gone four days Ally." I laugh and look at him, "Still, Did everything go okay?" He nods, "Yes. Everything went fine. Aubrey and Chris have been spending more time together. Avery is doing great. Aaron has been at two sleepovers. Aiden and Candace have went on a date every night. Asher and Adam are working on something but I can't figure out what. Logan is slowly coming around. I have to talk to him again though because he is not wanting to open up." I watch him look at me, "You are all caught up now." I smile and thank him before I see my house coming into view.

He parks the car and I get out and walk up the driveway and into the door to see my kids standing in the living room smiling, "Welcome home mom." I laugh and look around to see Logan, Candace and Chris off to the side smiling as well. "Thank you everyone. I leave again tomorrow though." They smile and shrug before they come up and start hugging me asking how everything was. I start explaining the vacation and everyone laughs before slowly everyone starts to drift away. I look down at Avery in my arms and smile at her, "I missed you sweetie." She looks at me and I smile as I start moving around singing softly to her. "You really should think about coming back out into the business." I turn and see Austin leaning against the wall. "I don't know. I will think about it." He nods and looks down at Avery, "I should get going. I will be back in the morning." I nod and watch as he kisses Avery and then leaves the house. I look down at Avery and smile. "You want some food." She smiles up at me and I shake my head laughing, "Of course you do." I walk into the kitchen to start getting dinner ready.

The night passes by quickly soon I am receiving the text that Alex is on the way. My bag is smaller this time since I will only be gone two days. I check in on all my kids first. I see Aubrey sleeping next to Chris with his arm thrown over her. I smile and open Aiden's door to see him sleeping on his stomach with his arm hanging off the bed. I open Chloe's door and see her sleeping peacefully. I smile and walk downstairs. I check on Aaron and see him sleeping with his teddy bear. I shake my head smiling, he gets it when he thinks no one knows. I look in on Asher and see him sleeping holding his phone in his hand. I look in on Adam and see him sleeping with a book in his hand. I smile and walk over and fold the page before closing the book and placing it on the nightstand. I walk out and look in on Avery and see her sleeping peacefully making me smile. Candace went to her apartment last night. Lastly I open the door of Logan's room and see him sleeping on his stomach with his phone on his pillow. I see him holding something and I go in and remove it from his hand and place it on his nightstand. I grab his phone and place it on the nightstand. I pull the blanket up over him and see his phone light up. I don't mean to look but I see the text _Talk to me. You can't ignore this Logan._

I shake my head and walk out of the room and to the top of the stairs grabbing my bag. I walk downstairs and hear a knock. I open the door and see Alex standing there. He smiles and takes my bag. "ready to go?" I nod and watch him walk out to the car. I see Austin pull up and I smile as I step out onto the porch. I look around the neighborhood. Austin walks up and smiles, "Sorry I am late. You know mornings don't agree with me." I laugh and nod, "I know Austin. It is no problem." He nods and looks at the house, "Everyone asleep?" I nod, "Yeah." I debate on telling him about Logan. He looks at me, "What's wrong Ally?" I shake my head and he looks out at Alex putting my bag in the trunk, "I may have done a lot of wrongs when it came to you but I do know you Ally. What is wrong? You can tell me anything." I look up at him, "Something is up with Logan." He looks at me and I sigh, "I went to check on all the kids this morning and I saw Logan was sleeping with his phone. So I moved it to the nightstand and it light up with a text saying Logan couldn't ignore this." He looks at me, "Ignore what?" I shake my head, "I don't know." He nods, "I will look into it. Have fun on the rest of your vacation." I smile and hug him kissing his cheek, "Call me if you need anything." He laughs and nods, "I can handle our kids for two days Ally. Have fun." I smile and nod before walking down from the porch and to the car. I get in and watch as Alex drives away for us to finish our vacation.

Half an hour later we pull up to this cute little house. I smile and Alex looks at me, "Come on. I changed plans slightly." I look at him but he smiles at me as he gets out of the car. I start walking with Alex to the house when he smiles and walks in. "I made a change and now we are in a rented house instead." I look at him and he laughs, "Come on, lets go enjoy the hot tub." I laugh and nod as I follow him upstairs to a room to change. I know the rest of my vacation will be better because I got to see my kids and I am close If anything happens.

Alex made an amazing dinner and we ate on the porch enjoying the view. He looks at me, "Much better?" I nod and smile, "Absolutely." He kisses me quickly before turning and looking back up at the sky.

I walk into the house two days later feeling extremely relaxed. I smile and look around to see the kids sitting around watching television. I walk in and sit down on the couch. Asher and Adam are talking about something. Aaron is focused completely on the television making me smile. Aiden is talking with Candace in the corner. Aubrey comes walking down the steps holding Chloe making me smile. She smiles at me, "How was it?" I smile, "Nice." She smiles and walks into the kitchen. My boys run over and hug me before going back to their positions making me laugh. Chris comes around the corner holding Chloe now making me smile. I watch Aubrey walk in after him holding the bottle. He takes it and starts to feed Chloe. I watch Austin come walking down the hallway with Avery in his hands and Logan behind him. They smile at me and hug me before everyone starts to do their own thing.

I lean back and relax against the chair as I listen to the sounds of my family making me even happier if that was possible.

I hear Logan sigh and Austin talking to him in a hushed voice. I look over and see them talking intently before Logan runs a hand through his hair and sigh, "Fine. I am apparently going to be a dad." All noise stops as everyone turns and looks at him shocked and confused. Logan sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Austin is the first to speak, "You are going to be a dad?" Logan shrugs and looks around the room, "Apparently, yeah." I look at Austin wide eyed as he looks at me shocked and confused. Both of us thinking the same thing, This will not be good.

 **I want to make a comment, The first two books were Auslly, I put it in the title that they were Auslly books. I never said this book would be Auslly. If you want to give up on the book because of that then I am sorry. This book can honestly go either way. I want you guys to realize that Austin has hurt Ally a lot and she has filed for divorce BUT it is not final. Austin cheated on Ally and that takes a lot out of a person. This book is honestly not even really about Ally, Alex or Austin, it is about the kids and growing up as a Moon.  
I also want to make the comment that Yes, there will be another book after this one. HOWEVER this book will be about the kids grown up. It will not focus on the adults almost none, They may show up once and awhile but it will be about the kids grown up. I will let you guys know more when I know more. **

**Does anyone know how Skype works? I figured out how to video call someone and everything but like isn't there a way to chat without the video. I am so lost, if anyone know and would like to give me insight, I would very much appreciate it.  
Also is anyone else as excited as I am for the Batman v. Superman movie? **

**1babyt**


	57. Growing up and talking

Logan has been quiet the last few days. Ever since the announcement it has been luck to even get him out of his room. He doesn't want to talk to anyone or do anything. I can tell he is upset and embarrassed. Everyone else has been doing their own thing. They have been going to school and hanging with their friends. I am home all day with Logan and it is getting annoying having him kept up locked up in his room all the time. It is testing my nerves.

Chris started the job with my dad and is loving it. He is having a blast working at his own time and still being able to come home and spend time with Chloe and me while making his own money. Dad loves having him there. He says it is helping a lot and he honestly didn't know how good of a worker Chris was until now. He is talking about giving Chris a more important and permanent job with the company.

Mom and Alex decided to go off and enjoy another few days by themselves, which by few days I mean another week. We actually don't know where they went this time. Mom calls every night to check in but we don't know anything about the get away. Mom and Alex have honestly been taking it slow in my opinion. But it makes them happy and as long as everyone is happy, I am happy. Mom and Alex have been dating for months, it has been crazy and it is weird but everyone has slowly came around to it. You can tell dad don't like it but he knows he screwed up badly this time. I even heard him mention before that he can only hope Alex screws up worse than him so maybe there might be a very small chance that he can get mom back. Mom has been trying to get dad to date but he won't go for it. His co-workers keep trying to get him to go out with them and try to pick up someone but again he won't go. Alex has talked about the divorce with Hanna and I heard him mention that in his opinion the paper finalization doesn't matter. He and Mom are happy and a paper doesn't mean anything to him. She asked about marriage and he said, he would love to but again it's just a piece of paper and to him it really doesn't mean anything. They are together and that is all that matter to him. They are starting to show more affection in public but are just taking it slow. Alex said he doesn't want to start something with mom being called names because she is technically married and dating someone else. Alex just wants to protect mom he said but I can tell he really just wants to protect all of us from what might and would be said if they jumped right into being all affectionate in public when they started dating months ago. I know the fans and the paparazzi and so does he and honestly it made me appreciate my uncle even more when he said that. They don't hide the affection much in the privacy of a house, they act like teenagers. I find it funny they are worse than Chris and I and even Candace and Aiden.

Dad has been staying at his house the last few days and has been working a lot according to Chris. He stops by to check on us and brings us dinner before leaving and going back to work. With the way he is working I know something is wrong but he won't tell me what it is. I just have a feeling it is about Logan. Hanna has been staying here with us for the last few days because it is just easier.

I put Chloe in her crib and smile at her sleeping face before leaving the room. I walk downstairs and see Hanna on the couch laying down. "You okay Han?" She sighs, "Avery is sick again." I sigh, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" She shakes her head, "Just worry about Chloe." I smile and pat her shoulder, "Get some sleep." She laughs, "I will try." I walk into the kitchen and get something to drink before looking at the fridge. I open the fridge back up and grab another drink. I walk down the hallway and to Logan's room. I knock on the door and hear him tell me to go away. I sigh and knock on the door again. I hear shuffling. "Please go away." I knock again and hear movement before the door opens. I smile and hold the drink out to him. He sighs and smiles before taking the drink, "Thank Aubrey." I smile and look at the room, "Can I come in?" He sighs and moves out of the way. I walk in and sit at the chair in the corner and watch him sit on the bed. "Logan, you have to talk to someone." He shakes his head and looks down at the floor. "Logan, have you even talked to her?" He again shakes his head and keeps looking at the floor. I sigh and look around the room. "You need to." He looks up at me and I feel myself opening up, "When I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do. I was scared, upset, mad and honestly somewhere deep inside I was a little happy. If it wasn't for Aiden, I honestly don't know what I would have done. He was my rock and he was there for me then when Chris found out he was amazing. He was always there and no matter what I needed or wanted, he took care of it. Between my family and Chris they made everything so much easier on me. If that really is your child then in my opinion you should at least talk to the mother. You should try to be in her life."

He looks at me and sighs, "My life is crazy. A baby would not do well in my life. I don't want that for my child." I look at him, "You learn to work with it. You learn to put blankets over their heads and to keep them covered. You learn to watch your surroundings better and to be able to know when and how to take the child out. You learn all of it Logan. Plus if I am honest, eventually they get tired of trying to get pictures. If you post them first, then they really don't care." He looks at me, "So, your saying it's not all bad." I shake my head, "No it's not. Like at the doctor's I always get to go in first because they want me out of there. Especially if there are people outside trying to get pictures blocking their doors." He smiles at me. "I should call her back then?" I nod, "Yeah, you owe her that much." He nods and smiles, "Thank you Aubrey. I want to talk more about this when I am done, if you don't mind?" I smile, "Of course." I walk out the room and hear him talking on the phone.

I walk down the hallway and back upstairs to my room. I check on Chloe before walking into my room. I see my phone blinking. I pick it up and see a text from Chris. _So bored at school. I miss you being here with me. I love you and miss you. Can't wait to get out of here so I can see you._

I smile and send a quick text back. _I love you and miss you too. Now focus on school. :p_

I grab some clothes and decide to get a shower while Chloe is sleeping. I walk across the hall and turn the water on letting it run for a second. I get in and start to wash off quickly knowing soon Chloe will wake up and I don't want Hanna to have to get up to get her.

After a very quick shower I get out and dry off. I leave my hair down and start to get dressed. I run the towel through my hair before placing everything in the hamper. I walk across the hall and brush my hair before pulling it up on top of my head. I hear feet on the stairs and walk out of my room to see Logan standing at the top of the stairs. "Can we talk?" I nod and follow him back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He sits down at the island and turns to face me. I sit down in the other chair at the island and watch him as he tries to figure out what to say. He looks up at me, "She says the baby is mine. Of course I want a test to make sure and she didn't object saying she has nothing to hide." I nod, "Okay." He looks up at me, "I'm scared because I think it might be mine as well." I look at him, "I think everyone is scared to find out they are going to have a baby at one point or another." He looks at me before putting his head in his hands, "I don't think I can do this." I sigh, "Logan, one you don't even know if it is yours yet. Second, I don't think anyone is prepared for this type of thing. Third, if this is your baby then I hate to be the one to say it but grow up. Do what needs to be done and be a man. Be a father to your child." He looks at me and sighs, "Damn, didn't expect that." I shrug, "It's truth time. I'm done babying you with all of this. If that baby is yours than grow up and be a father, if the baby isn't then you are good to go and can learn from the lesson. Either way grow up. You can't go around having sex and not thinking there will be consequences. I learned the hard way but I owned up to my mistake, now Chloe means the world to me and I couldn't imagine my life without her. But I learned the hard way that everything you do have a consequence and you have to deal with it. We are going to be eighteen soon, we have to figure things out and deal with our decisions."

He looks at me shocked and then nods, "Okay." He looks at me and sighs, "Since you seem to be in a lecturing, talking mood…" he smiles, "She is 8 weeks pregnant and we find out the preternity when the baby is born. What do you think I should do until then?" I laugh and look at him, "You don't have to do anything I just said. I just said it because it's what I believe… If it was up to me I would say be there. If it does end up being your child, you would feel bad if you missed out on everything." He nods and looks at me, "You are good at this Aubrey." I laugh, "No, I just have experience." He smiles and hugs me, "Thanks for helping me." I smile and hug him back, "Anytime. Now go call her back and talk with her. Talk with her about what you are feeling, what you want and don't want and how you are afraid of your life ruining hers and the childs." He smiles and stands up, "Thanks." I wave him off and smile as my phone beeps.

I look down and smile at the next message from Chris, _Sunshine, I am taking you out tonight. Be ready when I get home. Already talked to Aiden and Candace, they will watch Chloe for us. I Love you._

I shake my head and smile, _How do you know I want to go out with you?_

Within seconds my phone goes off again, _Oh please girl, I have seen the way you have drooled over me since we were kids. Plus like you or anyone would not want to go out with all of this… :p_

I laugh and shake my head, _Hmm… maybe one of the other lucky girls should take my spot then? I mean since so many want to._

Within a second I get another text, _Oh please, like I want to look at any of them when I could be looking at you all night. :) Be ready at five. Xo_

I laugh and shake my head smiling as I look at the clock and see I have enough time to get Chloe up and fed and get myself dressed before he arrives. I hear Hanna moving and I turn to see her walk into the kitchen, "I love your sister but I am so happy she finally went to sleep." I laugh and shake my head, "Why don't you sleep some more." She shakes her head, "I am going to get started on dinner and by then she should be up." I nod and look at her, "Chris is taking me out tonight but don't worry Aiden and Candace are going to watch Chloe." She nods and smiles, "Sounds great. Have fun sweetie." I smile and go to go upstairs to get ready when I hear Hanna yell out from behind me, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do tonight." I laugh and walk upstairs to feed my daughter and get ready for my date.


	58. date night

Chris should be here any minute for our date. I saw the jeep pull in next door twenty minutes ago and right afterwards I got a text saying,

 _Have to shower real quick. I will be over in ten._

I slip my feet into my red heels and look in the mirror. I am wearing a short red dress that stops about mid thigh. It is tight and satin but has some ruching around my stomach. The top comes into a sweetheart neckline. It has two straps with a jewel on each. I have my now short hair straightened and laying around my shoulders. I did a smokey makeup. I still have a little bit of a tan making the red look nice against my skin. I walk over and grab my small black clutch. I put my phone inside and stop and look at the mirror one more time before sighing and running a hand down the dress before walking out of the room and next door.

"Hey Chloe." I sit my clutch down on her dresser and smile at her. I pick her up and look down at her. "Mommy, has to leave for a little bit but I will be back." "I promise to bring her back before your wake-up snack." I turn and see Chris leaning against the door frame smiling. He is wearing a nice pair of black jeans and a blue button up shirt making his eyes pop. His hair is laying against his face some and he is smiling so wide that I can't help but smile and look down at Chloe, "You heard him, he will have me back before your late night feeding." She smiles up at me. I hear feet moving across the carpet and look up to see Chris step in front of me. He smiles, "You look amazing." I look down at my dress then back at him and he shakes his head, "Don't think like that. It looks amazing and you look absolutely stunning." I smile and he grabs my hand not holding Chloe and pulls me to him careful of Chloe between us. He smiles down at me, "Absolutely breath taking." I can't help the blush that creeps up my cheeks. I smile and he leans down and captures my lips with his. I am careful to keep my hands around Chloe while I feel his hands hold my hips. He pulls away and looks down at Chloe smiling, "I love you baby girl but you are so ruining the moment." I laugh and look down at her, "You are not ruining anything baby." He laughs and shakes his head, "I wouldn't have it any other way." I smile and he kisses my lips quickly before looking down at Chloe, "Now how about I take you to your uncle Aiden." She smiles up at him and he smiles and takes her from me, "I will be right back." I nod and kiss Chloe before they walk out the room. I grab my clutch from her dresser and smooth out my dress some. "You really do look good."

I turn and see Chris smiling at me. "You ready to go baby?" I nod and he comes over and kisses me again before taking my hand and walking with me out of the room. "I should probably tell Aiden…" He stops me and smiles, "That Chloe's milk is in the fridge. That the diapers are laying next to her bed with a clean pair of PJs. That she has been a little fuzzy but just walk around with her or sing to her and it will calm her right down. That she should be to bed around eight but no later than nine. Or that she likes her bath with her ducky." I smile and look at him, "Yeah, that." He smiles and kisses my head, "I love her too Aubrey. I know all of her little quirks and what she likes and don't like." She smiles and nods, "I know and I couldn't be happier." He kisses my head one more time before grabbing my hand again and walking with me down the stairs. He says bye to everyone and we walk out of the house and across the lawn to his jeep. He smile and looks at me, "Want some help?" I shake my head, "I got it." He looks at me skeptical but I smirk and open the door before holding the handle and stepping one heel up before pulling myself up and sitting down smiling at him. He laughs and shakes his head, "My bad." He laughs and closes the door before walking around the car before getting in.

He looks over at me and smiles, "I should know by now to never underestimate you." I smirk at him and he shakes his head before starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

I look down at my dress and see my stomach against the dress and cross my arm over it. I haven't lost the baby weight. Mom said she didn't at first either, that she always had some of my baby weight left over. I feel the car stop and I feel my arm being lifted away. I look up and see Chris staring at me, "Stop Aubs. You are beautiful the way you are. Don't try to hide that fact that you had Chloe. Chloe is amazing and a blessing, you just get to show that you had her longer. No reason to hide Sunshine, especially not from me. I have always loved you because of who you are, you will always be gorgeous to me with the baby weight and without it." I smile up at him and look over to see the light is still red. I lean over and kiss him. I pull back and smile, "You are amazing." He smiles and pecks my lips before driving again when the light turns green.

I look over at him as the drive starts to take awhile, "Where are we going?" He smiles over at me before turning back to the road, "It's a surprise." I laugh and lean back in the seat getting comfortable as the drive seems to take forever but surprisingly time seems to also stop.

After an hour Chris pulls into a parking lot and turns to smile at me. I look around but don't see anything. I look over at him and he smiles before pulling out a blindfold. I shake my head and he smiles, "Oh come on. I put a lot of effort into this, please Aubs." I sigh and look back at him, "What do I get out of it?" He laughs and looks around, "What do you want?" I smirk, "Not to wear the blindfold." He laughs and shakes his head, "Please. Come on, you know I would never let nothing bad happen to you." I sigh and nod, "Okay fine, but I want another date soon." He smiles and leans forward kissing me, "I can do that." I laugh as he starts to tie the blindfold, "But no blindfold next time." He laughs and I feel a kiss to me head, "I can do that." I hear a door open and close and then I hear another door open and I feel hands on my arms turning me. "I'm picking you up now." I feel myself being lifted before being placed on the ground with his hands on my hips steadying me. I hear the door close and then the hands are lifted before I feel them placed on my hips again. I feel breath on my neck and then Chris laugh. "Okay, lean into me." I feel myself with the help of Chris being pulled back and a hard surface that I know is his chest at my back. "Now we are going to walk." I laugh and he starts to walk with me.

After a few minutes I am stopped and the hands are removed and I feel my hands move around, "Where did you go?" I hear a laugh, "Calm down, I am just untying you." I feel the blindfold loosen. "Keep your eyes closed for a second." I nod and feel the blindfold being removed. "Okay you can look now." I open my eyes and blink for a second letting them adjust before I look around at the beautiful scene in front of me.

There are beautiful trees around and I see a beautiful white gazebo with lights around it lightening up the night. I see a table in the gazebo with two dishes and a candle in the middle. I see a lake behind the gazebo with the moon shining off of it. I look to the side of me at Chris, "How did you find this place?" he smiles, "I know people." I look back around, "How did you do this?" He laughs and kisses my head, "I had some help. Now, come on." He grabs my hand and walks with me down the pathway to the gazebo and up the two steps. I look at the lake and trees again and shake my head, this place looks amazing.

He pulls my chair out and helps me sit before pushing the chair back in. He sits in his seat and smiles, "Do you like it?" I nod, "I do." He lifts the tray and I see pizza. I laugh and he smiles at me, "I knew you wanted pizza the other night and your brothers out voted you so I figured why not get you the pizza you wanted." I smile and look at him, "You are too sweet." He smiles and leans over the table kissing me.

We start to eat and I can't stop looking around at the scene that is around me. I don't know how Chris found this spot but I absolutely love it. I could stay here forever. After we are done eating I look over at the lake and Chris smiles, "Want to go closer?" I nod and stand up. He takes my hand and we walk down the two steps and down the path leading to the lake. We stop at the railing before the lake and I lean against it and smile. Chris wraps his arms around me and leans his chin on my shoulder. I smile and turn around in his arms leaning my back against the railing. "I love this place. I actually could stay here forever. It is so quiet and peaceful. Not to mention beautiful." He smiles, "Well we can stay here until I have to get you back because I made a promise." He laughs and I smile, "You wouldn't care." I shake my head, "Not at all. I can just schedule the second part of this date for our date next time. You will love it as well." I smile and lean my head on his chest. "Thank you." I feel him kiss my head, "For what?" I look around and sigh contently, "For being amazing, for just being you." He laughs and kisses my head again.

An hour later and we are in the jeep heading back to the house. We decided to head back early and watch a movie at his house before going back to mine and getting Chloe back and him getting ready for work tomorrow.

Soon he pulls into his driveway and I look at my house to see most of the lights off. I look over at Chris and he smiles, "Do you want to go to yours?" I shake my head smiling, "We still have three hours before we are supposed to be back for Chloe, Let's watch a movie." He smiles and nods before getting out. He comes over and opens the door and holds out his hand for me. I put my hand in his and he helps me down. He closes the door and grabs my hand as we both start walking to his house. He opens the door and we walk in. I look around and see all the lights off. "Your parents gone?" He looks around and walks into the kitchen and comes back out holding a note, "All three went to my aunts for the night." I laugh and shake my head. "We should have just hung out here then." He wraps his arm around me, "Would that have been better?" I turn and smile, "I enjoyed getting dressed up and going out so I will admit I had a great time and it was so thoughtful and sweet. However I do just like hanging out with you." He smiles and kisses me.

He pulls away a few minutes later and smiles, "Living room or my room?" I shrug, "Doesn't matter." He smiles and looks at me, "Okay. Living room." He walks into the living room and I follow him. He turns on the light and the television before looking at his movies. He puts in _The Dark Knight_ and smiles at me before walking closer to me and sitting on the couch before smiling up at me. "You going to join me?" I laugh and sit down next to him. I kick my heels off and hear them bounce on the floor before I curl my legs up onto the couch beside me. I lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me and kisses my head before we start to watch the movie.

I look up at Chris during the movie and I see his hair growing slightly. I smile and raise my hand running it through his hair. He smiles down at me, "What are you doing?" I laugh, "Your hair is getting long." He smiles and shrugs, "I know. I just haven't got it cut yet." I shake my head, "I kind of like it." He smiles and looks at me, "So what, I grow my hair out and you cut yours off?" I laugh and nod. "Yeah." His hand runs through my hair and he smiles at me, "You look so beautiful tonight." I smile and he pulls me to him and kisses me. I kiss him back and circle my hand around his neck pulling him more to him.

He pulls away and looks at me before smiling and capturing my lips with his again. He pushes against me and I am lying on my back with him hovering over me kissing me. I smile in the kiss and he pulls back and looks at me running a hand through his hair, "Aubrey…" I know what he is thinking. I smile and turn his head so he is staring at me. I then interlock my hands behind his neck and lift my head to his before kissing him. He kisses me and smiles in the kiss.

After a few minutes he pulls back and looks at me, "Really? You are okay with this?" I nod and smile at him, "More than okay." He smiles and starts kissing me again. I move out from under him and stand up. He looks at me and I smirk before walking to the steps and turning back to him, "Are you coming?" I watch him smile wide before getting off the couch and running towards the stairs as I start walking up them. I stop at his door and see him taking the steps two at a time before stopping in front of me. I smile at him and he shakes his head before smiling and bending down to capture my lips with his as he pushes the door open and we stumble into his room. He pulls back to breathe and starts to kiss me jaw and exposed chest. I look at him and can't hide the smile on my face. Looks like we both just might make our dream come true.

 **I know its late but I hope you like it and I will update the next part to it soon. Please review.**

 **1babyt**


	59. dreams do come true

Chris is hesitant about touching me because he is afraid I will pull back, I know this because I know him. I look at him and grab his hands making him look at me, "Stop. I want this, I am not going to change my mind or regret this or anything." He looks at me and I can tell he is searching my eyes because he always told me he can find out anything about me by looking in my eyes. He smiles after a few minutes and leans in to capture my lips in a breathtaking mind blowing kiss. He pulls away and smirks at me before moving back down to my jaw and exposed chest.

I run my hands down his chest and want to run my hands down his actual chest and not his shirt. I start to unbutton his shirt and I hear him laugh before he grabs my hands and looks at me, "Impatient are we?" I look up at him and he smiles and kisses me before letting my hands go and letting me continue.

I unbutton the last button and look at his slightly tanned skin. I move my hands from his chest to his shoulders and push at the shirt and he helps by pulling it off at his wrists. The shirt falls to the floor and I smile as I start to run my hands over his chest and for the first time taking it all in without being afraid of getting caught.

Chris starts to move forward moving me back until I am against the wall. He groans and starts to suck at my neck making me moan. He smiles up at me before going back to doing what he was doing. I run my hands over his back and scratch lightly making him groan and making me smile.

I have had enough of this so I push him away slightly and smile at him. He looks at me confused but I turn around and lift my hair slightly. I feel his hand on my shoulder and him press against me. I feel his breath on my neck. He kisses the back of my neck before I feel his fingers on my zipper. I hold the dress at the front and listen as he breathes deeply and unzips the dress. I feel the cool air hit my heated skin. I feel him take a deep breath and I turn and look at him holding the dress to me with one hand. I look in his eyes as I remove my hand. I watch his eyes follow the dress to the floor before looking back up at me.

He is on me next thing I know kissing me. He pulls away and looks in my eyes, "You are so beautiful." I smile and feel my cheeks heat up as he starts kissing me again. He moves his hands to back of my thighs and I jump and wrap my legs around his waist and he holds on as he moves me to the bed. He lays me down and breaks the kiss as he hovers over me. He stands up and I get on my knees and move to the edge of the bed and grab his belt loop and pull him closer. I press a kiss to his chest and unbutton his pants. I feel his eyes staring down on me. I unzip his pants and push them down his hips and he takes control from there to push them farther down and kick them off. I smile up at him and he shakes his head while smiling before he starts backing me back up the bed.

I am laying down again and he is kissing down my body. He is taking his time kissing every part he can find. He gets to my chest again and I lean up some and grab his hand putting it at my strap on my back. He looks at me and moves his other hand back there and soon I feel the bra loosen. I feel his hands move to my shoulders and slowly move the straps down my arms before the bra is off and he throws it somewhere. He starts to explore the new territory available to him.

Soon we are both out of clothes and we have both explored the new territory enough. He looks at me again and I give him a nod and that was the last convincing he needed.

Soon after I look at Chris and smile. I lay my head on his chest and smile up at him. He smiles at me and pulls me farther up the bed so I am closer to him. "I love you." I smile and he kisses my lips before pulling back for air. I smile and lean my head back down on his chest, "I love you too." I know he is in his head and that is okay. He needs it and I am fine with that right now because honestly I am as well. I couldn't be happier right now. I will never regret this and I know in his heart he knows that but I will talk to him more about it later.

I hear my phone go off a few minutes later and I look over to see it blinking. I walk over and pick the phone up off the floor and look at Chris who is leaning against the bed smiling. I shake my head smiling as I hit the answer button and place the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I hear a cry and then, "Aubs, when are you coming home?" I focus completely on the phone call going on and ignore everything else, "Aiden, what's wrong?" I hear a sigh with more crying, "She won't lay down. We tried the singing and rocking but nothing is working." I grab my dress off the floor and start to pull it up my legs as I talk to Aiden, "I will be there in just a few minutes." I hang up and pull the straps up onto my shoulders. I pull my hair up into a ponytail. Chris looks at me and I look around the room, "Chloe is not relaxing for them, I am so sorry but I have to go." He moves closer to the edge of the bed and grabs my arms stopping me. He looks up at me and smiles, "Calm down Sunshine. I will get dressed and you go get your shoes. We will take care of Chloe." I smile down at him and he leans up and kisses me before smacking my backside, "Now go get your shoes, Chloe is waiting." I laugh and walk out of the room shaking my head as I walk down the stairs. I walk over to the couch and grab my shoes and sit down and slip my feet into them before standing back up.

Chris comes down a second later looking like nothing happened. He smirks and reaches into his pocket pulling out my underwear, "Did you want these back?" I laugh and shake my head, "Well, yeah but right now let's just get next door." He shrugs and with a small laugh puts them back in his pocket making me shake my head, "Those go in my hamper when we get in my room." He laughs and opens the door, "Whatever you say sunshine." I walk out onto the porch and shake my head, "Don't test me." He smiles down at me and pecks my lips before walking down the steps, "You love me too much to do anything." I go to say something but smile before walking down the steps and after him knowing he is correct.

I open the door and hear Chloe crying. I walk upstairs and turn into Chloe's room to see Aiden bouncing her slightly and Candace singing. I smile and watch as they both try with everything they have in them but to no avail. I walk in, "Hey baby." The crying stops and three heads turn to me. I smile and walk farther into the room. "Was she good besides this?" They both nod and at once, "Yes, She just got fuzzy and nothing worked." I laugh and see Chris step into the doorway. "Well thank you both so much. I will take it from here." Candace hugs me and kisses my cheek, "Can't wait to hear about the date." I smile and watch her step to the side. Aiden hands me Chloe before smiling and kissing my cheek, "I hope you had fun." I smile, "I did." He kisses my head and then Chloe's, "Night you two." I smile and watch as him and Candace walk out the room.

Chris comes in and pushes the door up some. "She okay?" I nod, "She just wanted me." He smiles and puts his arm around me looking down at Chloe, "Who doesn't?" I look up at him and he steps back raising his hands, "Just saying. It's the truth. She will have to learn to share." I laugh and he kisses my head and puts his arm back around me. He looks down at Chloe and slowly with us standing there Chloe starts to fall asleep.

I put her in her crib and turn on her night light before walking out of the room with Chris. He grabs my hand and smiles as he pulls me to my room. We walk in and he shuts the door and smiles at me as he keeps walking backwards pulling me with him. We land on the bed with me on top of him. He smiles at me. I laugh and reach into his pocket and pull my underwear out. He tries to stop me and I shake my head, "Not happening." He pouts and I smile and kiss his lips before getting off of him and walking over to the hamper and putting them in there. He looks at me, "You mean." I laugh and look at him, "I'm mean?" He nods and crosses his arms pouting. I sigh, "Oh, oh well then. I cause I am too mean to get changed and curl up in bed with my boyfriend. Hmm, maybe I should just sleep alone then?" He laughs and looks at me trying to still act upset but the smile is shining in his eyes. I shrug, "Oh well, time for bed I guess." I slip one strap down my shoulder and then the other one before unzipping the dress making sure to hold it at my chest. I turn to my dresser and grab one of my big shirts and pull it on over my head as the dress falls to the floor and the shirt quickly takes its place. I grab clean underwear and put them on. I take my hair out of the pony tail and feel two arms wrap around me from behind stopping any further actions. "Now, that really was mean." I smile and he turns me in his arms to face him as my face goes blank, "What ever do you mean?" He smirks and looks at me, "Oh, I mean nothing, nothing at all."

He steps back from me and unbuttons his shirt before letting it slide off his arms. He then unbuttons his pants and kicks his shoes off before pushing his pants down and then stepping out of them. He then looks up at me and walks over to his drawer and opens it grabbing a shirt. He pulls it on and reaches back into the drawer and pulls out a pair of Pajama pants. He pulls them on and closes the drawer before walking over to the bed and climbing in under the blankets and looking up at me. "Is it bedtime?" I shake my head and laugh as I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed before grabbing my lotion bottle and starting to lotion my legs up. "Maybe for you." I can feel his eyes on me as I slowly move the lotion around on my legs. I stand up and walk over to my dresser and grab a pair of shorts and pull them on before grabbing my lotion and running it up my arms. I rub a small amount around my chest that is showing through the v-neck when he growls. Yes, he growls and grabs my arms pulling me to him. I laugh as I land half on him. "Okay, you win. I can't handle it. I can't control myself anymore." I smile and he looks up at me, "Were you even the tiniest bit going to cave?" I smirk and look up at him, "Baby, my last name is Moon. We don't cave. Plus I'm just better at it then you." He sighs and smiles at me, "You sure are. I will need to practice more." I laugh and he kisses me pulling me more on top of him. I smile and look at him. He smiles, "I love you Aubrey." I smile and peck his lips, "I love you too Chris." I move and lay beside him with my head on his chest. He start to rub my arm up and down as I am wrapped in his arm. "Tonight was amazing." I look up at him not being able to hide the smile from my face, "It really was." He looks at me and I can see he can't stop smiling which makes me smile even more. He leans forward and stops an inch away from my lips, "Dreams really do come true." I smile and close my eyes as our lips connect. He pulls away and kisses my head.

I lay back down and smile as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

 **CHRIS'S POV…**

I hear Aubrey snoring softly soon and it makes me smile. I look down at the beautiful girl sleeping next to me. Her hair is laying softly around her shoulder. With her head on my chest I catch the sight of her lips in a soft smile. She has one hand on my chest as well and I catch the shine of her promise ring on her finger. I lift her hand softly and look down at it smiling. I look over at her and place the hand back down softly. I look back at her hand and smile, soon that promise ring will be replaced with an engagement ring.

I look back at the sleeping girl next to me and I smile again as I look at her and thinking about what has happened in the last twenty four hours. I will tell her eventually but tonight just went crazy so fast and I didn't have time. I have wanted Aubrey to be my first for years and tonight it happened. She would never believe me but it's the truth. I never wanted anyone the way I wanted her. I think that is why I was so hurt when I found out she was pregnant because it hit me hard that I didn't mean to her what she meant to me. Soon I found out how crazy I was thinking. I smile down at her one more time before kissing her head and closing my eyes not being able to hide the smile on my face. Dreams do come true and right now I am living my dream and I don't want to wake up from it.


	60. Trouble and love

A couple months have gone by since Chris and I took the relationship to the next level. We haven't had any time together since then. He is a lot happier now and can't walk around without a smile on his face which makes me smile and happy.

I am driving down the road and stop at a red light. I look behind me to see Chloe sleeping. I look back at the red light and sigh. I have to go to a doctor's appointment and I didn't want to leave Chloe with Hanna because she has a lot going on today as it is. Aaron is home sick. Avery is sick as well. Aiden, Asher and Adam had to go to school today. Candace had to meet with her manager today. Mom had a huge meeting today that couldn't be postponed. Dad had a huge court date today. Logan is somewhere and no one knows where. Hanna is dealing with a lot today and I didn't want to add Chloe on to it so I brought her with me.

I start driving again as the light turns green. I turn the radio on and catch an end of a song that sounds like someone familiar. I pull up to another red light and stop. I look back at Chloe and hear the song come on again and as the light turns green I drive for a second and pull into the nearest parking lot. I park the car and turn the radio up some.

 _All I wanna do  
Is keep it light  
Keep it light  
Keep you satisfied  
All I wanna do  
Is make it right  
Make it right  
Is make you smile tonight  
All I wanna do  
Is give you that thing, play you that song, you and your girlfriend sing  
All I wanna do  
Is get you back tonight_

 _I gotta get her go, get her go, get her go, get her back  
I gotta get her go, get her go, get her go, get her back  
I gotta treat her right, I gotta cherish her for life  
I gotta get her go, get her go, get her go, get her tonight_

 _I never should have raised my voice or made you feel so small  
I never should have asked you to do anything at all  
I should have kissed you longer  
I should have held you stronger  
And I'll wait for forever for you to love me again_

 _All I wanna do  
Is keep it light  
Keep it light  
Keep you satisfied  
All I wanna do  
Is make it right  
Make it right  
Is make you smile tonight  
All I wanna do  
Is give you that thing, play you that song, you and your girlfriend sing  
All I wanna do  
Is get you back tonight_

 _I gotta get her go, get her go, get her go, get her back  
I gotta get her go, get her go, get her go, get her back  
I gotta treat her right, I gotta cherish her for life  
I gotta get her go, get her go, get her go, get her tonight_

 _Oh, it's so hard  
It's so hard  
Oh, it's so hard  
Oh, it's so hard  
But it doesn't have to be_

 _'Cause all I wanna do  
Is keep it light  
Keep it light  
Keep her satisfied  
All I wanna do  
Is make it right  
Make it right  
Is make you smile tonight  
All I wanna do  
Is give you that thing, play you that song, you and your girlfriend sing  
All I wanna do  
Is get you back tonight_

 _I gotta get her go, get her go, get her go, get her back  
I gotta get her go, get her go, get her go, get her back  
I gotta treat her right, I gotta cherish her for life  
I gotta get her go, get her go, get her go, get her tonight_

 _'Cause all I wanna do  
Is keep her love  
Keep her love  
Keep her satisfied  
All I wanna do  
Is make it right  
Make it right  
Is make you smile tonight  
All I wanna do  
Is give you that thing, play you that song, you and your girlfriend sing  
All I wanna do  
Is get you back tonight_

 _I gotta get her go, get her go, get her go, get her back  
I gotta get her go, get her go, get her go, get her back  
I gotta treat her right, I gotta cherish her for life  
I gotta get her go, get her go, get her go, get her tonight_

I wipe a tear and look back at Chloe to see her still asleep. I shake my head and wipe another tear. I haven't heard my dad on the radio since I was little. I haven't heard a song about my mother probably in the same amount of time. I don't know what to feel. I am upset that dad is trying now after mom is with Uncle Alex but I am happy at the same time because he is my dad. I am confused because I know the papers for divorce are all filled out and just wanting on the signatures and to be processed and filed. I know mom and dad are waiting because of Asher and Aaron. They are worried about what might happen to them. But now, I'm wondering what is going on, is everything changing now or is this just something he has to do to be able to say he tried everything. I am lost.

I start driving to the doctors again with my mind going crazy with thoughts and emotions running wild.

Everything went fine and now I am walking out of the office with Chloe in her car seat. I see flashes going off and I smile and keep walking. I reach the car and unlock the door and lock her seat in place before closing the door. I hear questions being yelled at me but I honestly can't hear what they are asking. I move and open my door before getting in and closing it. I start the car up and back out of the parking spot and across the parking lot and stop at the red light.

I hear my phone going off and I hit the button on the steering wheel and hear the phone pick up turning the radio off. "Hello?" I hear noise, "Aubs?" I hear Asher and I sigh and look up at the light that just turned green. I turn and start driving, "Ash, What's up?" I hear more noise, "Can you come get me?" I feel my head spin slightly and I pull into the parking lot and park the car. "What is going on Ash? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I hear noise again, "I am. Listen, I did something and I have to go home right now. I can't call mom or dad, they will kill me. Can you please come me Aubs?" I sigh and look back at Chloe, "Yeah, of course. I will be there in five minutes. Do I have to come in?" He is talking and then, "Yeah." I hang up and pull out of the parking spot and back onto the road heading to the high school this time. I really wish I didn't have to go there because I will have to take Chloe in with me but I can't leave Asher alone and in trouble.

I turn the corner and see the school up ahead. I turn into the school and look around. I see a parking spot and park the car in it. I turn the car off and look around. I look up at the building and take a deep breath. I put my hand to my sunglasses making sure they are on. I grab my keys and put them in my pocket. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I open my door and get out. I open the back door and make sure that Chloe's blanket is over her. Somehow with all the times at the park and going out, the paparazzi still don't have a picture of her yet and they want it. We haven't posted any pictures of her on the internet yet either.

I unlock her seat and hook my arm in the bar and lift her out. I close the door and look down at the seat before taking one last breath and walking across the parking lot. I walk onto the sidewalk and across the concrete to the door. I open the door and see that class has let out. I look down at the car seat and shake my head, "Great." I start walking down the hallway ignoring the whispers and the stares. I see Chris come walking to me smiling, "What are you doing here baby?" He looks down at the car seat, "Is she asleep?" I nod and he smiles at me before leaning in and kissing me. "So what are you doing here Aubs?" I smile, "Had to come get Ash." He nods and smiles, "I should have figured." I hear his football teammates yelling his name. I smile and kiss him, "Go on. I will get Asher and will be fine. Go finish class." He looks back at them and then smiles down at me, "Can I have a date night tonight? Just me and you away for the night and us not coming back until tomorrow?" I look down at Chloe and he smiles before kissing me, "Just say yes." I nod and smile, "Of course." He smiles and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to him the best he can with the car seat in my arm. He kisses me and takes my breath away. I smile when he pulls back and I hear his teammates yelling. I smile and shake my head, "Just go." He smiles and walks away.

I start walking again and see Becky walk up to me, "Hey Girlie." I smile, "Hey." She smiles, "I have missed you so much. Are you coming back for the second half of the year?" I shrug, "I don't know yet." She shrugs and smiles, "Can I see her?" I smile and nod before lifting the blanket slightly and she bends down and smiles up at me, "She is beautiful. She looks just like you." I smile and watch as she stands up and I cover her back up. "Thank you. I really have to go now but text me." She nods and I take off walking down the hallway.

I turn into the office and see Asher sitting there. He looks up at me and smiles, "Thanks for coming." I wave him off and sit the car seat at his feet. He smiles and looks down at the car seat. I walk to the desk and smile down at the lady, "I'm here to take him home." She looks behind me and shakes her head at Asher before smiling up at me, "Aubrey Moon, I do miss seeing your smiling face around the halls." I smile, "Awe, thanks Beth." She smiles up at me, "How are you the good one out of your family?" I shrug and she smiles and hands me the paper. I sign his name and my name and the time I signed the form. She hands me an envelope, "He is not to come back Monday either. Give this to your parents." I look behind me at Asher and he smiles that heartwarming smile at me, I shake my head and turn back to Beth. "I will. Thank you." I turn around and pick the car seat back up. "Oh, Aubrey can I see her." I turn back around and nod, "Of course Beth." She comes around the desk and smiles as I lift the blanket some, "She is so beautiful sweetie. She looks just like you. She is going to be breaking hearts one day." I smile and cover her back up. "Thank you Beth. For everything." She nods and smiles "Get him home." I laugh and tell her bye again before looking at Asher, "Come on, Ash." He laughs and stands up and starts to walk out the room with me.

We start walking down the hallway and I notice that everyone has moved away. The hallway is almost empty now. Just a few late people wondering around before class and hoping to not be late. I look over at Asher, "So what did you do?" He laughs, "How about you get me out of here first and then I tell you?" I laugh and shake my head as we approach the door. Asher opens the door and holds it open for me as I walk through with Chloe.

We start walking across the parking lot and I hear my phone going off. I cuss and try to get the phone out of my pocket. Asher laughs and takes the car seat from my arms and hooks his arm in it. I smile and thank him before grabbing my phone out of my pocket. "Hello?" I hear my dad laugh, "Princess, I need a huge favor." I shrug and keep walking with Asher to my car, "Sure daddy." He laughs and I hear something fall and then dad cuss, "Princess, can you stop at the record label and bring my folder label court on it?" I sigh and look at Asher. "When do you need it?" He laughs, "Uh, right away if you can Princess. If you can't I understand and I will find someone else to do…" I look at Asher and unlock the car. He puts the car seat in the car before getting in the passenger side. "Of course daddy, I will do it. I will be there soon." I hear relief in his voice, "Thank you princess." I hang up and get in the driver's seat. I look at Asher, "Change of plans." He looks at me and laughs as he sits back and starts to relax. I shake my head and drive out of the parking lot and turn onto the road.

"So, what did you do to require me to come get you?" He laughs, "It is stupid really." I look at him before turning down the road that leads to the studio. "Well?" He laughs, "Okay, so I was walking to class and a guy brought up mom and dad's divorce. He started saying stuff and I got mad and he threw the first punch and I dodged it. I pushed him against the locker and started saying anything that came to mind and then I was being pulled to the office and being told I was suspended for the rest of the day and Monday. I didn't even hit him. I just held him against the locker. If I would have had another minute or two though, I might have punched him. " I shake my head and pull into the record label's parking lot. "I understand why you did it Asher. I do because I probably would have done the same thing but…." I park the car and look over at him. "But honey, you will have to learn how to control yourself. You can't go off at someone mentioning it. You know it is a possibility." He shakes his head and stares at me, "They can work it out Aubs. They have before. I heard the song this morning, didn't you?" I sigh and look at him, "Asher…" I just pull him to me and hug him. I feel him crying into my shoulder. "They will work this out won't they Aubs." I sigh and rub his back. I don't know what to say because Aiden and I know there is a big possibility that they won't work this out but Asher don't need to hear that right now. But I also don't want to give him hope if there isn't any. I sigh and just look out the window and rub his back, "I don't know Asher. I honestly don't know. I don't know if it can be fixed this time sweetie." He cries into my shoulder and I hold him like I used to when we were younger and he would get hurt. He pulls away and ducks his head, "Go on in. I will watch Chloe." I laugh and push him slightly, "Damn right you will watch Chloe. I had to come get you so of course you will stay in the car with her." He laughs slightly but keeps his head down and I hear a sniffle from him. Asher almost never cries and I hate when I see him do it because I feel lost. I have never known what to do when Asher would cry because it was always so rare and it always shocks everyone. I look over at him one more time before sighing and getting out of the car and start to make my way to the door of the label.

I walk into the building and take the elevator to the top floor where my dad's office is. I smile at his receptionist and walk into the office. I see many folders on his desk and his computer is in hibernate mood. I shake my head at how messy my dad is but he is an organized messy person. He knows where everything is even if it is everywhere. I start looking down at the files and see one with the word Court wrote across it in big letters. I pick it up and see the pictures on his desk. I see the picture of dad and mom when they were in high school, on their wedding day, and the picture of all three of us when mom was still pregnant and dad came back from the tour in one frame as a collage. I see the picture of all of us kids from a few years ago. I see a picture of Avery on one side of the picture and a picture of Chloe on the other side. I see a picture of all of us at one of dad's release parties when we were younger, mom and dad are in the picture with us and we are all smiling. I shake my head but can't hide the smile on my face seeing all the pictures. I hold the file to me and walk out of the office. I walk down to the elevator and take it down to the main floor before walking out of the building and to the car.

I open the door and get in and hand the file to Asher before I buckle up and pull out of the parking spot and start to head to the court house. Asher seems in a better mood but is quiet.

I pull up to the courthouse and look at Asher. "Stay here. I will be right back." He nods and I rush in and up to the third floor where dad said he is. I rush down the hallway and see him pacing down the hallway. He sees me and smiles wide, "Princess." I hand him the file and smile, "Hi daddy." He smiles and kisses my cheek, "Thank you." I smile and kiss his cheek, "You're welcome but I have to go now." He nods and kisses my cheek again. I rush back down the hallway and down to the main floor. I rush out to the car and get into the car. I drive away and Asher laughs, "In a rush are we?" I laugh, "I didn't want to get a ticket." He laughs and looks at me, "Can we get something to eat?" I look at him and sigh, "Okay, but we have to go home afterwards." He nods and smiles at me before leaning over and kissing my cheek, "You are the best sister ever." I laugh and turn onto the street that leads to the restaurants near our house. "I am the only sister you have that can walk and talk." He laughs and smiles at me. I pull into Burger King and he places his order for two whoppers and fries and I place an order for chicken fries and fries. I pull up and pay and get the food before pulling out of the lot and turn onto our street leading to the house.

I pull into our driveway and look at Asher as I turn the car off. "Can you get Chloe?" He nods and pops a fry in his mouth before handing me the food, "I love to spend time with my niece." I laugh and watch him smile wide before getting out and opening the door leading to Chloe's seat. He lifts up her blanket and smiles down at her, "Hey sweetie." I look back at him, "She awake?" He nods and smiles at me before smiling back at Chloe, "Uncle Asher is going to take you inside and get you out of this nasty seat." I hear her make her little baby giggle and I shake my head. I watch him get her out. I grab the keys and the food and get out following them into the house.

Asher sits the car seat down and gets Chloe out and starts to walk around with her smiling and talking to her. It makes me smile as I watch them. I am so happy that my family accepts and loves Chloe. I love that my brothers love Chloe the amount they love her. I am also happy that they don't ask who her dad is anymore, they all just accepted that it happened and what ever happened resulted in Chloe and everyone couldn't be happier.

I sit down on the couch and look up at him, "Are you going to eat?" He looks down at Chloe and then smiles at her, "Huh, Should I eat?" I hear him laugh before looking back at me, "Chloe said I have to keep walking around with her." I laugh and shake my head, "That's funny considering she doesn't talk yet." He laughs and looks down at Chloe in mock surprise, "She's on to us Chlo." I laugh and shake my head, "Well I am going to eat before it gets cold." He laughs and nods, "I am just going to play with her some more." I nod and watch him walk around with her and talking to her. I look over a few minutes later and I see him dancing with her in his arms smiling down at her. I shake my head and finish eating. I stand up and look at him, "Ash, I can take her so you can eat." He looks down at her and then me, "I'm not ready yet." I laugh and shake my head, "She needs to eat as well. So go ahead and eat, I will feed her and then you can have her back." He smiles and nods before handing her over to me and going to eat. I shake my head and look down at her, "Is uncle Asher, losing it?" He laughs, "I heard that." I smile, "You were supposed to." He laughs and goes back to eating as I look down at her, "What are you ever going to do with all of your crazy uncles." She smiles up at me and I laugh as I take her upstairs, "It will be okay. You will love them like I do, in their own special way. They will always protect you and be there, I can defiantly tell you that." I sit down and start to feed her. I watch her and can't help but smile. She is such a good girl and to think I wouldn't have her if it wasn't for Jake just makes my stomach flip and my chest tighten because I honestly could not imagine my life without her anymore. She has been the greatest thing to ever happen to me. She brought me back down to earth and brought me back to myself when I didn't think that was possible.

I am wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and a cobalt blue tank top with a soft grey cardigan hanging around me to keep my arms warm. I have on a pair of black strap heels on. I have my hair hanging around my shoulders and my sunglasses are on my head. I look down at my weekender bag on my bed. I have the necessities in it like toothbrush, hair brush, small bottle of shampoo and conditioner and deodorant. I also have a maxi skirt and a pair of sandals with a regular white t-shirt. I also have a pair of jeans and a regular pink t-shirt with a pair of gym shoes. I also have a bikini in there just in case. I look down at it and zip it up and leave it on the bed. I put my phone charger in there earlier to make sure I would be able to charge my phone.

I walk downstairs to see Asher asleep sitting on the couch with Chloe asleep on his chest. I smile and take my phone out to get the picture. I hear the door open and I look over to see Chris walk in. He smiles and walks over and goes to talk but I put a finger to my lips and he nods and walks over and looks down at Chloe and Asher and smiles. He leans in to me and whispers in my ear, "It's cute." I nod and look up at him. He smiles and pulls me to him and kisses me wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me to him. He pulls away when air is much needed. He smiles down at me and I nod to the kitchen where he walks with me. He smiles as soon as we enter the kitchen, "Are you ready to go?" I nod, "The bag is all packed." I look behind me, "What about…" He shakes his head, "No questions." I want to ask more questions but he laughs and leans down and captures my lips with his. He wraps his arms around me and we kiss until air is not needed but required. He smiles and kisses my forehead, "No questions Aub." I go to complain and he shakes his head, "I have no problem to stand here and kiss you all day but we will never get anywhere by doing that but it is fine by me." I smile up at him and push him away when I know my knees will not give out on me. "Okay, fine. No questions." He smiles and pecks my lips before turning me around. He wraps his arms around me and starts to walk making me walk with him, "Now, go get your bag and I will take care of the rest." I go to complain and he laughs as he stops at the steps, "Go, you stubborn, stubborn girl." I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs and shakes his head, "Go." I laugh and start up the steps.

I come down a few minutes later and look around to see Chloe in Aiden's arms now and he is smiling down at her. Asher is asleep on the couch holding a teddy bear making me laugh. "What happened?" Aiden smiles up at me, "Well, since I am going to be watching this little one while you two are gone, I figured I would get started but I decided to not wake Asher and so the teddy bear came in handy." I laugh and shake my head, "Please say you got the picture." He nods and smirks at me, "Well, of course Aubs." I smile and wrap my arm around his waist as he holds Chloe, "You sure you don't mind to watch her overnight. I would not care to take her with me. I don't want to…" I feel a kiss on my head, "Aubs, quit worrying. I got her. I will not let anything bad happen to her and if I need anything I will ask mom or Hanna. Go have fun and don't worry about a thing. You deserve to go out for a night and just enjoy yourself." I smile up at him, "Thank you Aid." He smiles, "Anytime sweetheart. I mean, you will always be my favorite." I laugh and look up at him, "Is that because you always kind of feared me?" He laughs and nods, "Damn right. I remember all the hell you gave me growing up because I took your attention." I laugh and look at Asher, "And then we got close and the twins got it from both of us." He laughs and nods, "How siblings work. We all got closer as we got older, we are still getting closer." I hear feet and turn to see Chris coming down the hallway. "Hanna is informed that you will have Chloe and she said she is here to help." He smiles at me, "Ready to go?" I look around and sigh, "As ready as I ever will be." He smiles and I lean up and kiss Chloe. I look up at Aiden, "Don't hesitate to call." He laughs and hits me with his hip, "Just go already women. I want alone time with my niece." Chris puts his arm around me and laughs, "I got her." We start walking down the hallway and soon I am out the door and heading down the driveway to the jeep. "We aren't taking my car?" He shakes his head, "Already left the keys with Aiden incase he wants or needs to go anywhere." I look up at him in awe, "You thought of everything." He smiles and looks down at me as he stops at the Jeep, "of course, I want you all to myself for a few hours and I made sure to get just that." I smirk up at him, "Oh really, what do you have planned?" He smirks and leans down and kisses me, "I have many plans." He puts my bag in the back and walks around to get in the drivers seat. I get in and he smiles at me, "You good?" I look back at the house and as badly as I want to run in and grab Chloe from Aiden and just stay home with her I turn back to Chris and look into his smiling hopeful face and can't help but smile and nod, "Yes." I want to go away with him as badly as he wants to with me.

Soon we are on the highway and I am watching the scenery as Chris has his hand on my thigh with the hand he isn't using to drive making me smile and excited for the night away.

 **ALLY'S POV…**

I am driving home when I hear the song play through the radio for the sixth time today. I sigh and switch the radio off. This is driving me nuts, I have to talk to him about this song and make things clear again.

I hear my phone beep and I look down to see a text from Alex,

 _Can you come over?_

I sigh and turn on my turn signal to turn around and head to Alex's. I'm not mad at anyone I am just irritated with the whole day and want to get home. Aaron is sick again and I hate seeing my baby sick all the time and I don't know what Avery has but I hate that she is sick as well. The meeting today was nothing but a joke and come to find out I could have did it from home without even having to be there which just made everything worse. Then the song from Austin has caused questions to be asked all day about what it means, if we are getting back together and more. It has also caused comments like I need to forgive him and just to suck it up and go back to him. People hear one side and one song and think they know everything that has gone on and everything that has been dealt with.

I turn onto Alex's street and see his house. I pull into the driveway and park the car and look over to see that he is driving the truck today. I think it is funny that he drives different cars all the time depending on his mood. I get out and walk up the driveway and to the small steps leading to the door. He opens the door and smiles at me, "Didn't think you would actually come." I feel better just hearing his voice. I laugh, "Yeah, me either." He opens his arms and I take the last step that puts me on the landing and I walk into his outstretched arm and feel him wrap it around me and hug me to him. I wrap my arms around him and he kisses my head, "I just wanted to see how you were handling today." I shrug and mumble into his chest, "Okay, I guess. I just hate how ignorant people can be. They don't understand anything and one song and they think they understand everything and my life and that I am being a bitch." He laughs and I look up at him and see that smile, that smile that has always made me feel better. "A bitch, huh. Well I would have come up with a more creative word…" I slap him on the chest and he smiles down at me, "Want to come in?" I sigh and look up at him, "You know Aaron is sick and so is Avery. Chris called and told me he is taking Aubrey away for the night and so Aiden is watching Chloe and I need to be there to help." He looks down at me and smiles, "I didn't say to stay the night, I said come in." I look up at him and I want to say no but I end up nodding and smiling, "Something to drink and one episode of something would be nice." He nods and removes one arm and moves the arm around me to walk with me into the house.

We are watching something on television when I look down because my phone beeped. I pick it up off the table and see a text from Asher.

 _Mom, when you coming home?_

I put the phone down and look at Alex and smile. He laughs and looks at me, "Time to go?" I nod and look at him, "Asher is already texting." He nods and leans forward and kisses me. He pulls back and pecks my lips before smiling at me, "I will walk you out." He gets up and puts his hand out to me smiling. I put my hand in his and he lifts me up and hugs me to him and kisses my head before moving with me slightly. I laugh and he moves around faster before he stops and dips me and smiles at me. He brings me back up to him and kisses me. "Come on, before I have Asher giving me a time limit on you." I laugh and lean up kissing him. He grabs my hand and we walk down the hallway and out the door. He walks me to the door of my car and kisses me, "Call me later?" I nod, "Of course." He kisses me one more time before opening my door and looking at me as I get in. He holds the door open and looks at me, "Don't make no plans for Sunday." I look at him and smile, "Oh really? Why?" He smiles, "Because I am taking you out on a date." I laugh and look at him, "Really?" He nods and leans into the door, "Yes, make no plans and I will pick you up at seven." I nod and smile. He closes the door and waves at me as I back out the driveway and turn to head home.

I arrive home and see Chris' car not in the driveway next to me. I smile and grab my bag and get out and start heading up the walkway to the door. I open the door and in to hear music playing. I put my bag down and walk into the living room to see Asher and Adam doing some weird dance and Aiden singing and Chloe smiling away in her seat. I pull my phone out knowing that Aubrey would want to see this. I start recording trying to stifle my laugh. I can't help but laugh when I see Aiden do the same dance move that his dad was famous for. The spin and arms crossed smiling. They all turn my way and I wave as I hit the button to quit recording. "What are you guys doing?" They all look at each other and shrug before mumbling things, their father coming through completely. I laugh and shake my head, "I saw it all." They all look at each other and I watch their faces go red, something they got from me. Asher smiles and looks at me, "Mom, can we have dinner now?" I laugh and shake my head, "Yeah baby." I walk into the kitchen and come back out and sigh, "How about we just order something?" Adam smiles, "Pizza?" I nod and hand him the card, "Go ahead and order it." He smiles and walks away to order the pizza. I sit down and watch as Aiden smiles down at Chloe, "Someone needs a diaper change." I smile and watch as he gets her up and takes her upstairs to change her. I look over at Asher and he looks at me, "Mom, can I talk to you?" I nod and move over, "Of course baby." He sits down next to me and looks at me and starts to play with his fingers something he has done since he was little when he was nervous. "I uh… um… there was a song on today and…" I nod and look at him, "The song your dad wrote and sung?" He nods, "Is…Are you and dad…" I look at him and sigh. This song just keeps making my day worse and worse.

I look at Asher trying to sort through his emotions without trying to cry and trying to figure out what is going on. I look at him and open my arms and he moves closer and I wrap my arms around him as he lays against me. "Baby, I am so sorry this is happening. I know you are confused and lost. I wish I could make everything better for you." I hear him sniffle and I start to rub his hair. His dyed and cut hair with a flip at the front. I kiss his head, "I don't know what to do here baby. I wish I did but I honestly don't know either. I wish I could say everything will be okay but I can't. All I can tell you is that your dad and I love you so much and that will never change. No matter what happens between us you and your siblings will always come first to us." He looks up at me and wipes at his face, "You and dad can work this out, right?" I look at him and sigh before I just pull him back to me and hold him to me. I don't know what to say here. I wish I did but I honestly don't. Adam comes in and he looks at me and then Asher, "Ash? Ash, you okay?" Asher looks up at Adam and I watch as Adam moves closer and sits on the edge of the coffee table and pulls Asher to him. He holds Asher like I was and mumbles stuff in his ear that seems to be working better than whatever I was saying. I have never not been amazed at watching my boys interact. It is amazing to watch them and they can help each other better than anyone else ever can.

Soon they are both laughing over something and Asher gets up and walks away to his room. Adam looks at me, "He is okay now?" I nod and look at him, "You two always amaze me." He smiles and looks at me. He walks away and goes to get Asher. Aiden comes down and looks at me as he holds Chloe, "Is everything okay?" I nod and smile at him, "I am going to go upstairs real quick, can you keep an eye out for the pizza?" he nods and I get up and walk upstairs. I close the door when I get in my room and sigh before sitting on my bed.

Looking down at my phone I see Austin's name and I sigh before hitting the green button to call him. I take a deep breath and close my eyes as I put the phone to ear. I hear his voice on the other end in a second, "Ally? What's up? Is everything okay?" I sigh and open my eyes to see my closed door and to the side of it a picture of Austin and I with all of the kids a year ago and it gives me the courage I need. "No, everything is not okay." I hear a shuffling from him and then, "What's up? What's wrong? Is it the kids?" I sigh, "Austin…" he stops dead and it goes silent. "It's the song. It is messing with Asher bad." I hear a loud sigh, "I never meant…" "I know what you meant. You shouldn't have done that in the first place. You know how much crap I have been getting today over that song? I have people left and right telling me to forgive you and to suck it up and that I am a bitch, all over a song. Asher is crying to me and I have no idea how to make him feel better because of it. Thank god, Adam came in to help because I was lost. Asher was asking if we could fix this and I was lost and didn't know what to say. The song made everything worse for Asher." I hear another sigh, "I was just trying…" I sigh, "Listen, I know what you were trying but you shouldn't have. I agreed to go to therapy so we could work out things for the kids and I agreed with you that we will not sign the papers yet because it would be too much right now but I did not agree for you to be doing this. You have to stop. I don't know what else you want from me. I gave you everything I had and everything that I was and you threw it all away, you threw us away. You threw it and us all away after you made me a promise in front of our friends and family that you would be better and treat me right. Did you forget all of that? You promised to be the best father and husband you could be. Well the husband part didn't work and you let it down, you let me down but I will be damned if you are going to start hurting our children because you are too full of yourself to talk to me when we have a buffer to keep us from doing this. You will not hurt our kids or upset them if I have anything to do with it." I hear a loud sigh, "Okay, I got it Ally. I'm sorry I tried. All I ever wanted was for you and me to have a family and grow old together. I made a mistake but should I be punished for that." I shake my head not wanting to get into this, "A mistake. That is what you are considering this. When you kissed another girl when I was pregnant with Aubrey, that was a mistake and I forgave you. When you left me with a newborn and pregnant, that was a mistake and again I forgave you. This wasn't a mistake, you fucking cheated on me after we got married and I was at home with four of your kids and pregnant with another. You had sex with someone else when we were still together and even fucking married, this was not a mistake Austin. You knew what you were doing. I'm done, come over tomorrow and get your son and take him out and talk to him. He needs encouraging and love." I look at my phone and hear him, "I still love you and I always will. It was a…" I hang up and throw the phone on the bed and put my head in my hands. I can't deal with this anymore. Therapy was supposed to be helping us figure out how to talk to the kids and deal with issues with the kids and it seems like we never went. We can't get over yelling at each other most of the time over the same thing over and over again.

I hear a knock on the door and I look up, "Yeah?" I see the door open and Asher pokes his head in, "Pizza is here." I smile and nod, "I will be down in a minute baby." He nods and closes the door. I pick my phone back up and hit the call button on Alex's name. I hear a few rings and then, "Miss me already?" I laugh and shake my head, "I just needed to talk to you. Asher is upset over the song and I didn't know what to do or say and he was so upset. I called Austin to talk to him about it and we just ended up yelling about the same damn thing and I just…" "Ally, baby, calm down. Breathe." I take a deep breath and hear him, "Okay good. Don't let this get to you. Just go downstairs and be with your children and have a great time with your child and your granddaughter. You can all do something tomorrow. Just bond with your children and don't let him and all of the crap get to you sweetie. Sunday I will be there to get you." I smile, "You always know how to make me feel better." I hear him laugh, "Always did. Have a good night baby. Love you." I smile, "Love you too Alex." I hang up and change into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. I walk downstairs and see Aaron laying on the couch eating. I smile and look around at my kids, "How would you all feel about a movie night?" they all look up at me. Aiden smiles, "Just us." I nod, "Everyone get in their pajamas and we move furniture and just make beds on the floor and we watch movies and eat junk food and just enjoy each other." They all smile and nod before going off to their rooms to get dressed.

I start to push the furniture and put the blankets on the floor. Aiden comes out and helps me. Then Asher and Adam come out and start to help make the beds. Aaron comes out and lays on the couch, "I'm going to stay up here." I nod and kiss her forehead, "Sounds good baby." I lay down and Aiden puts a movie in and we all start to just hang out by ourselves.

 **AUBREY'S POV…**

Chris pulls up to this little cabin. I look around and smile, "This is so cute." He smiles, "Come on baby." He helps me out and we walk in and I see a bed, a small kitchen and bathroom and a small couch in the corner. "Not much going on." He smiles, "we don't need much." I smile and lean into him as he wraps an arm around me and kisses my head. He grabs my legs and soon I am in his arms squealing. "Put me down." He smiles and shakes his head. "Nah, I don't think so." He walks to the bed and throws me down and smirks at me before crawling over me on the bed and smiling down at me. He leans down like he is going to kiss me but moves to my neck and place a quick kiss and then whispers, "I have better plans." I giggle and he leans up and smiles, "Did you just giggle?" I laugh and nod, "See what you do to me?" he smirks and leans in and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him to me. He smirks and pulls back before moving down and kissing my jaw. I laugh, "So slow." He nods, "Of course." He smiles at me and pulls at my shirt and pulls it over my head. He kisses my chest and I grab his shirt and pull it over his head. He pulls back to allow me to throw the chest somewhere. He goes back and makes his way down my chest and stops at the top of my pants. He looks up at me through hooded eyes and I lift my hips up. He unbuttons them and pulls the as he moves off the bed. He laughs, "Taking the shoes off would have helped." I laugh and nod. He pulls my pants off and I crawl down the bed and pull him to me. I unbutton his pants and unzip them and push them down where he then kicks them off and jumps at me making me squeal. He smiles and undoes my bra and throws it somewhere. I look at him, "Getting in a rush now, aren't we?" he smirks, "Haven't had it in months, ever since the first time months ago I have dreamed about this again." I smile and kiss him as he loops his finger in my underwear and soon they are gone. I smile and look at him, "You're the only one still dressed." I grab his boxers and push them down and he smiles before grabbing a rubber and putting it on. He hovers over me and kisses me, "I love you Aubrey." I smile, "I love you too." He enters and we lose ourselves in each other.

I am laying with Chris trailing circles on my arm. I smile at him, "What are you doing?" he shrugs, "I don't know. I just love being here with you like this." I kiss his head that is laying on my stomach. He looks up at me, "I need a shower, what about you?" I laugh, "We won't shower if we get in there and you know it." He smiles, "Duh, round two?" I smile and get out of bed before running to the bathroom and hearing his feet on the floor behind me. He turns me around at the door and presses me against it. "Now who is the eager one?" I smirk, "Can't help myself." He smiles, "It is all yours baby, do what you want with me." I smirk, "Oh I will." He raises his eyebrows at me and takes off to turn the water on. I slap his butt and he turns to me shocked, "Did you just?" I shrug, "Wasn't me." He laughs and grabs my waist, "Get over here you." We don't end up showering until the water is cold but we had a blast and I am so happy I agreed to this.

He kisses my head, "Get some sleep baby." I smile, "Why?" he smiles, "Because I have something planned in the morning before we leave." I smile and kiss him before I lay down on his chest and feel him rubbing my back as I drift off to sleep.

I wake up to someone kissing me and I smile and kiss back. "I love you." he smiles, "I love you too baby. Come on and get ready, I am so excited to show you the surprise." I smile and nod, "Okay." I peck his lips and see my bag, I grab it and put a bra on and some underwear before pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I put my gym shoes on and pull my hair up into a pony tail and put my sunglasses on. "I'm ready." He laughs, "Finish getting ready, I know you." I laugh and grab everything to go finish, like brushing my teeth and putting deodorant on.

I come out of the bathroom a few minutes later and see him freshly dressed and ready to go. He holds his hand out to me, "Ready?" I nod and he kisses me before taking my hand and walking with me out the door and around the back of the cabin to a little trail. We start walking down the trail and I love just holding his hand and walking with him outside.

He stops and moves behind me, "What are you doing?" he laughs and places his hands over my eyes, "Just go with it." I laugh and he starts to walk making me walk. I laugh, "Don't let me fall." He kisses my neck, "Never." We walk for a second and then he stops, "okay." He removes his hands and I see a park. "A park?" he nods and grabs my hand, "Come on." We start running and he stops at the swings. I move and start to go down the slide when he starts to swing.

I walk over after a few minutes and look at him. He smiles up at me and grabs my hand, "What are you doing?" He smiles and pulls my to him and stops the swing. "Come on, let's swing." I laugh and he grabs my waist and pulls me to him so that I am sitting on his legs with my legs kicked out behind him. He pushes off and start to swing. I smile at him, "I could get my own swing." He shakes his head, "This is more fun this way." I smile and lean forward and kiss him, "This is so much fun, thank you. I haven't felt like this in forever." He smiles and kisses me, "I just want you happy Aubs." I smile and look into his eyes, "I have always been happy with you." He smiles, "Good."

After a little while on the swings and we are walking back to the cabin. He smiles with his arm around me, "Ready to go." I sigh and nod, "Yeah I miss Chloe but I had so much fun here." He smiles and kisses my head, "We can go out and enjoy ourselves from time to time baby. Your family wants to help if you will let them." I nod, "I know." He opens the door and I grab my bag and soon we are in the car and heading back to the house.

 **ALLY'S POV…**

Austin and Asher went out and should be back sometime tonight. Aubrey texted that she is on her way back with Chris and they should be back sometime tonight. I sigh and sit on the couch holding Avery. "We are all alone girly." She smiles up at me and I sing to her softly as I sit in the house.

I hear the door open soon and see Asher walk back in. "That was quick." He looks at me, "Not much more to say." He walks past me and I look behind him to see Austin walk in. "What happened?" He shrugs and sighs, "We were talking and I told him how I will love him no matter what. I told him how I don't know if this can be fixed and then he was ready to come home." I sigh and nod and look at the clock to see it is six already. "That's fine. I will get everything ready for us." He looks at Avery, "Can I see her?" I nod and hand her over, "She is your daughter." He starts to talk to her and I go and place the order for Chinese and pizza. I start to bring the chips and everything out. I start walking them into the living room and putting them on the table along with the movies. I start to lay the blankets out and soon I hear the door open and I hear Aiden, Adam and Aaron walk in with Chloe. They all go to get ready for another movie night.

Austin left about an hour later and everyone was in the living room deciding on a movie when I hear the doorbell and go to answer and get the Chinese and I see the pizza guy walking up the driveway behind him. Aiden comes and helps and we get the food in the living room with plates. I am about to text Aubrey when the door opens and they walk in smiling and laughing.

I smile, "We are having a movie night guys, is that okay?" They nod and Chris smiles, "That sounds amazing." He looks at Aubrey who smiles wide, "Of course, is it everyone?" I nod, "Besides Logan and Candace yeah." I see her look around confused, "Where is Logan and Candace?" I sigh, "Logan is at your fathers for a few days something about contract and stuff, I don't know. Candace is out of town." She nods and looks around, "Can we change first?"I laugh and nod, "Of course." I watch Chris go upstairs and Aubrey smile and walk into the living room and straight to Chloe. "My baby. Mommy missed you so much. Did you have fun with your crazy uncles?" Aiden laughs, "Should I take offense to that?" I laugh and shake my head at my kids.

Soon everyone is down stairs and in their pajamas and ready to start the movie. I put the movie in and smile as I have all my children around me and couldn't be happier.

I wake up to a doorbell and look around to see the kid still out. Aiden is all sprawled out along with Asher and Adam. Aaron is snoring on the couch. Aubrey is laying with her head on Chris' chest. Avery and Chloe ended up in their beds late last night. I sit up and slowly get up and walk over to the door and open it to see Hanna. "Am I early?" I laugh and shake my head, "Come on in." I move and she walks in and looks around, "Should I just go?" I shake my head, "Just take a nap if you want." She laughs and shakes her head, "I will find something to do but you go lay down." I nod and walk upstairs to my room and lay down on my bed and feel myself fall right to sleep.

I wake up to someone shaking me. "Mom. Mom." I look over and see Adam, "What's wrong baby?" he laughs, "Uncle Alex told me to come wake you up." I look at him, "Huh?" he laughs and moves the alarm clock so I can see it is six. I sit up, "I slept the whole day." He nods, "Yeah." I sigh and kiss his head, "Thank you baby." He smiles and walks out and I start to get ready.

I am dressed in a matter of minutes in a flowing summer dress with white heels. I have my hair down and some makeup on. I hear a knock at the door and see Aubrey, "Uncle Alex is here." I nod, "Be right down." She nods and walks out. I grab my sunglasses and my phone. I walk downstairs and see Alex leaning against the door talking to the kids smiling wide. I laugh, "Are you ready?" he laughs, "Hi sleeping beauty." I smile and shake my head, "I was tired, sue me." He laughs and puts his hand out to me, "Come on, let's go." I laugh and put my hand in his and wave to my kids as we walk out the door and I get in the Challenger as he gets in and starts the car. He grabs my hand and kisses it before letting it go so he can shift.

He stops and looks at me. "Ready." I look around, "Where are we?" he smiles and gets out before coming around to my side and opening the door putting his hand out to me, "Do you trust me?" I nod and put my hand in his. He grabs it and soon we are walking down this beautiful walk way. He stops in the middle of these beautiful flowers and I hear music playing softly. He starts to dance with me and I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck as he holds my waist and we move slowly in a circle. He takes my hand and spins me out before bringing me back and kissing me at the end of the song. "Come on." I laugh and we keep walking until we come across this bridge that overlooks this beautiful lake with lights strung up around the trees. He looks at me and hold out a rose, "For you." I smile and take it and smell it, "Thank you." He holds my hand and looks out at the lake with me. "I always wanted to do this." I look at him, "Do what?" he stares at me, "Take you out and just be with you. I have wanted this for so long." I smile and he looks at me, "Ally, I have loved you since the first day I saw you and I have told you all of this before. I never stopped telling you because I never stopped loving you. You have and will always be my one and only. I have always wanted you happy and I truly believe you were happy with Austin but I think you are happier with me." I smile, "I trust you with my heart more." He looks at me before slowly moving down and onto one knee. I feel my head shaking no but he looks up at me, "Ally, it is not what you think. I know you are still married to Austin and I don't care about a piece of paper saying you are still with him. I just wanted to ask you if one day when and if you and Austin do divorce if you will marry me." He pulls out a small box and again I am shaking my head no when he smiles, "Calm down." He opens it and I see a necklace and a ring. He pulls the necklace out and holds it to me to show me it says, _one day._ "So, Allyson Dawson, will you one day marry me?" I laugh and look at him, "What about if we never divorce. I'm not saying it will happen but what if we never sign." He shrugs, "Just knowing you are with me makes me happy. I don't need a piece of paper saying you are mine or you having my last name. But if you guys ever do divorce will you marry me?" I look at him, "If I divorce Austin and I want to get married again then yes, I will marry you Alex." He smiles and stands up kissing me. He puts the necklace on me and kisses me again before holding the box with the ring still in it, "If and when you are ready, this is for you." He hands me the box and I look down at it to see a beautiful heart shaped diamond. "Take it out." I take it out and look on the band to see, "My one and only forever." I smile, "You have always been the hopeless romantic." He shrugs, "What can I say, you bring out the romance in me." He smiles and kisses me. I pull away and look down at the ring, "Thank you Alex really. It was so sweet and you are dealing with a lot through all of this and you are so understand with the kids and everything. you are amazing. I meant what I said, if and when, I will marry you." He smiles, "All I ask is for the consideration, the paper don't mean shit to me and never will. I just wanted to do this right and have dreamed about it for years. You could never marry me and I wouldn't care as long as we are together." I lean forward and kiss him and he pulls away, "Can we go back to my place? I got food and a surprise there." I laugh and nod, "Of course."

We pull up to his house and I leave the ring in the car and walk into the house with him. I walk in to see a big box. I look at him and he shrugs and stands back as I walk forward and open it to see a luggage bag. I pull the luggage bag out and open it to see plane tickets and new outfits. "I want to try a vacation away again. Actually away." I smile and sigh, "Okay. We can do that." He looks at me shocked, "Really?" I nod, "Yeah, no coming back until it is time." He smiles and pulls me to him kissing me. "You are amazing Ally, I love you." I smile, "You are the amazing one Alex. I love you too." Soon we are in the bedroom showing each other how much we really love each other. It's safe to say I will not be going home tonight.

 **AUBREY'S POV…**

I walk into my room and see Chris laying on my bed smiling at me. "I want to ask you something?" I nod and climb on the bed beside him. He looks at me, "You know we are close to your birthday and this semester being over at school." I nod and he looks at me, "So I was wondering, for the second half of our senior year if you will be coming back so we can finish together and do everything together. I was also wondering if you would want to go take Chloe and go away for your birthday." I look up at him, "Go away as in?" he laughs, "I mean you, me, Chloe. We could go to a cabin or something and just be away from everything and be together. I don't want you to be away from her for long so I would want you to bring her with us." I look at him and smile, "That sounds amazing but could we really enjoy ourselves with Chloe there." He smiles, "It's your birthday and I know you will want Chloe there so yes, we will figure it out." I smile and lean forward and kiss him. "Yes, I will go away with you and yes I will come back for the second half of the year so we can be together." He smiles wide and kisses me before moving so he is on top of me and soon we are making out.

He pulls away and looks at me. "I don't want to stop but…" I laugh and go to say something when Chloe calls, "Don't worry Chloe stopped you." He laughs and kisses me again before I get up and go to take care of Chloe.

After I change Chloe's diaper and get her back to sleep I walk into the room to see Chris out cold. I smile and climb into bed next to him and he turns and wraps his arm around me. I look down at my ring and smile. I am actually excited to see what is in the future for Chris and I.

 **I am okay guys. I am sorry if I worried anyone. I did end up with a small cold but I was okay and I was working on this chapter the whole time. This chapter is 5 chapters in one. SO I am so sorry it is late but I wanted it to be long instead of a bunch of short ones.**

 **Please review. I hope you liked it. I am go into finals week next week and soon I will have three months off and I will be able to write more. I am waiting and excited.**

 **1babyt**


	61. planning

Aubrey's birthday is in a few days. I have everything ready, Aiden and Candace have been helping like crazy. They wanted me to just leave Chloe with them so that Aubrey and I could celebrate together but I explained how Aubrey would miss her too much and even though they still feel like it would be easier to leave her with them they agreed and helped me make sure everything for Chloe and Aubrey would be perfect.

Aubrey's dad has been working me longer hours and even though the pay is amazing, I am so tired lately and I know she was going off last night when I got home at midnight about calling and yelling at him, but I honestly don't know what happened because I fell asleep on the bed still in my clothes and shoes.

I walk into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around me and grab a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I get my clothes on and run a towel through my hair leaving it messy. I hear a knock on the door and turn to see Candace poke her head in with her eyes closed, "Is the coast clear?" I laugh, "Yeah." She opens her eyes and looks around smiling before coming in. "So Aiden and I were just running through some things and I had a question." I nod and she comes over with her phone out and shows me pictures, "I like this one but Aiden likes this one and I know you said keep it low key…so, which one do you like?" I look at the pictures and point to the cake I like. "Remember low key and personal." She nods and kisses my cheek, "She is going to love this." I smile, "Thanks. I have to go pick the gift up in an hour." She nods, "Same thing we talked about?" I shake my head, "I changed it some." She smiles, "Oh, so you are going to surprise everyone then?" I laugh and nod, "Yeah. I just hope I am doing the right thing." She laughs and looks at me, "Any girl would love this Chris, Aubrey especially is going to love this." I nod and watch her leave the room. I sigh and put my shoes on and grab my keys, phone and wallet.

I walk out of the room and see Aubrey in Chloe's room. I smile as I watch her rock her. I walk in and she turns and smiles at me before laying Chloe on the ground and coming over to me, "You are up early?" I nod, "Yeah, I have some things to do today but I will be back later and I wanted to know if you want to go out to dinner tonight?" She shrugs and smiles down at Chloe as she makes noises before smiling up at me, "Sure. Just let me know what time so I can get ready." I smile and pull her to me and capture her lips with mine and losing myself in the kiss like I always do. She smiles and pulls away, "You really have to leave today?" I nod and kiss her head, "Yes, I do." She sighs, "I just thought since the school had a free day and you weren't working today that you would have hung out around here." I smile and kiss her, "I promise that you will have me all to yourself soon." She smiles and kisses me, "Okay, go before I change my mind." I laugh and bend down and kiss Chloe before getting up and walking out of the room and down the steps. I see Adam and Asher watching a movie, "What are you guys watching?" They both turn to me and shrug. I laugh and shake my head, "Have fun." They nod and I walk out the door and next door to my house and walk inside. "MOM!"

I hear laughter, "In the kitchen." I walk into the kitchen and see her baking cookies. She smiles and kisses my cheek, "How is the planning going?" I sigh, "Good but it is a lot of work." She nods and goes back to mixing ingredients, "I know honey but she is going to love it." I nod and look at her, "Are you able to finish the project in time?" She nods and smiles, "Just have to finish it up today." I look at her shocked, "Wow, already?" She nods, "Yeah, I told you I would get it finished." I laugh and kiss her cheek, "I have to go mom, but I love you and will talk to you later." She nods and waves at me, "Go, go I will be here making cookies." I smile and walk out of the kitchen and down the hallway and outside. I see the butterflies moving around and I smile before walking to my car and getting in. I back out of the driveway and head the way I need to go.

I pull into the parking spot and get out and head inside. I look around and walk up to the counter. A lady behind the counter smiles at me, "How can I help you?" I smile, "Picking up." She nods and asks for my name and everything before getting the gift and showing it to me. It looks amazing. I pay her the rest of the money that was owed and take the bag and walk out of the store and back to the car. I put the bag in the passenger seat and start the car before backing out and heading to Mr. Moon's office.

I park in the usual spot and get out and walk into the building. I receive a smile from the receptionist and I walk to the elevator and ride it up to the top floor. I smile at his receptionist before opening the door and seeing him on the phone. He holds up a finger and I sit down in the chair in front of his desk. He hangs up a minute later and looks at me, "What's up Chris?" I look at him, "Aubrey's birthday." He nods, "I know and I am working on talking with her mother about the party this year." I shake my head, "No, I have been planning everything along with her brothers and Candace. I have been trying to talk to you about it but I have not had the chance and today's it. The party will be in two days on the day of her birthday and it's nothing like you guys have ever planned. Just get her something and show up, that is all you have to do this year." He looks at me and raises his eyebrows, "Just show up?" I nod, "I gave your receptionist the information and she will give it to you." He nods and smiles, "Okay. I have to admit, I didn't like you at first because I never wanted Aubrey with anyone but you are good for her." I smile, "Well, thank you. I appreciate that." He nods and looks at me, "Anything else?" I shake my head, "You know I am taking her away for her birthday, so I won't be here to work." He nods, "I know. Aiden called to make sure I knew." I nod, "That is it then." He nods and hands me an envelope, "Here is your check." I nod and smile, "Have a good day." He smiles, "Chris?" I turn and look at him and he smiles at me, "She loves double chocolate fudge ice cream at midnight on her birthday with homemade brownies to add into it." I smile, "I thought it was always at 12:01 the night before or the beginning of her birthday." He shakes his head, "Nope. That is a single vanilla cupcake with hot chocolate and whip cream in the hot chocolate." I smile and nod, "Thank you." He nods, "She doesn't need things to be different, I have been doing that with her since the beginning and she loves it. I may not be able to do it anymore but that doesn't mean that you can't take it over." I smile and look at him, "How about you do the beginning of her birthday at 12:01 and I do the end." He smiles, "Sounds like a plan." I turn and walk out the door and back down to the parking lot. I get in my car and shake my head. This party is going to be everything Aubrey has ever wanted but it is a lot of planning.

I pull into my driveway and get out and see the sun starting to set. I walk across the grass and into the Moon household. I hear noise and then yelling and something fall. I laugh and walk upstairs and look in Chloe's room and don't see Aubrey. I walk down the hallway and open the door to her room to see her standing at the mirror. I walk in and she catches me in the mirror and smiles, "You're early." I smile and walk to her and wrap my arms around her from behind and lean my chin on her shoulder as I look in the mirror to catch her eyes with her. She smiles and leans to the side and kisses my cheek before leaning back into me. We stand there staring at each other in the mirror with my arms around her and honestly this is the happiest I have been all day.

Soon we are moving and working on getting out of the house and to go on our date. After Chloe is placed with Candace and she is good and smiling and Aubrey has her shoes on we are walking downstairs to leave. Mrs. Moon walks in and smiles, "You two leaving?" Aubrey nods, "Chris is taking me out to dinner." Mrs. Moon smiles and nods, "Have fun and be safe." We nod and walk out the house and across the grass to my jeep and I help her in and then we are headed to the restaurant I found.

I park the car and get out before walking around and helping Aubrey out. She smiles at me and wraps her arm around mine and kisses my cheek. I smile at her before closing the door and walking with her to the door. We walk in and are seated in the back. I smile as I look around. This is cool. Aubrey is smiling as she looks around at the Christmas lights hanging around and the candles on the table. The restaurant is dark besides that and adds just enough light to see. You can smell flowers and I can see them placed around the restaurant. The smile on Aubrey's face makes all of this worth it, makes all the planning and overworking and exhaustion work it all. I hope that smile is what I see in two days on her birthday. She looks at me and smiles again, "Thank you so much for this." She looks around again, "This is amazing. It's like nothing I have ever seen." We order soon and Aubrey can't quit smiling which makes me smile. We just enjoy our time together away from everyone and everything for a little while.

Walking out into the dark I hold her hand as she leans against me. She looks up at me, "How did you ever find that place?" I smile down at her, "I have skills." She smiles up at me, "Well, I loved it. Keep up your good skills." I smile and place my lips on her in a sweet kiss before pulling away and nodding, "Will do." I help her in the car before going around and getting in. she smiles at me and I lean over and kiss her before starting the car and backing out and heading home.

She is singing along to the radio making me smile because I haven't seen her this carefree in awhile. I turn onto the street and turn into her driveway. I put the car in park and look at her as she finishes the song. I laugh and shake my head, "Ready to go in?" She nods, "Yeah, I want to see Chloe before she goes to sleep." I smile and nod, "Let's go see the little one." I turn the car off and get out before walking around and helping her out. She puts her arm around my waist and we walk up the walkway and few stairs before I open the door and she walks in and turns her head to the kitchen. I laugh and close the door and hear a cry from upstairs. I go to mention that she is upstairs when I watch Aubrey snap her head to the steps and take off up them before I get the chance making me laugh again. I start up the steps after her. I enter the room to see Aiden singing around as Chloe looks at him from Candace's arms. I see Aubrey at the doorway watching as well. They turn and see us and laugh, "Sorry, she was crying and she seems to calm down if I sing." Aubrey laughs and shakes her head, "Of course, she loves music like everyone in this family does." Aiden laughs and nods, "I know." He comes over and kisses her cheek, "Well, we will give her back now. I hope you guys had fun." I smile and nod, "We did, thank you for watching her Aiden." Aubrey smiles and nods, "Yes, thank you Ai." He kisses her cheek again before Candace hands her Chloe and hugs her. Aiden wraps his arm around her and they walk out the room. I walk over and kiss her before looking down at Chloe, "Hey sweetie. We wanted to tell you goodnight." I lean down and kiss her, "Be good and try to sleep in this time." Aubrey laughs and looks at me. I smile and look down at Chloe, "Soon, your mommy, me and you are all going to go on a trip." Aubrey laughs, "We are sweetie and you are going to be so good." She laughs with me and I lean down and Chloe one more time, "Goodnight Baby girl, I love you and will see you in the morning. I am going to leave you with your mommy for awhile." I smile at Aubrey before kissing her, "I am going to go get ready for bed." She nods and kisses me again before going to rocking Chloe slightly. I smile at the two of them before walking out the room and next door to start getting ready for bed but to also make sure I have the present hidden well.

I hear the door open a few minutes later and I look over to see Aubrey walk in before flopping down on the bed and turning her head to me. "Are you staying the night?" I nod and walk over and kiss her before laying down next to her and turning my head to look at her, "Of course. I will be at my house tomorrow." She nods and closes her eyes, "We leave my birthday, right?" I nod and kiss her head, "Yep, so be packed and ready." She laughs, "I'm not allowed to pack." She opens her eyes and looks at me, "Candace said she is packing mine and Chloe's bag." I laugh and shake my head before putting my hand on her hip and pulling her closes to me, "What are we ever going to do with her?" She laughs and shrugs, "I have no idea but I love her and Aiden does as well. I really see this going somewhere for them even though she is older." I nod, "I do too sweetheart." I kiss her head and watch as she closes her eyes again and soon is fast asleep in my arms. I lay there holding her in my arms and hoping that for her birthday I give her everything she has ever wanted for her birthday.

 **I finished all of my finals and I took a day off to catch up on sleep and just relax but now I am ready to start writing again.**

 **Hope you like the chapter,**

 **1babyt**


	62. Aubrey's birthday

Aubrey's birthday is in 8 hours and her party is in 14 hours. I think everything is ready I just hope it all goes well. I did what she has always wanted. Every year on her birthday when her family was throwing these huge parties for her she would always tell me how she wanted something different. She would always tell me she wanted a party with her family and something small and personal but her at the same time. I did exactly what she has always said.

I walk into the house after school and see Aiden on the couch with Adam, "She upstairs?" They both turn and nod to me. Aiden smiles, "Chloe kinda helped, she decided to get sick all over Aubs making her have to go upstairs and clean Chloe and herself." I laugh but look up the stairs, "So how long do we have?" Adam shrugs, "Probably a half hour." I sit down in the chair and look around, "When does your mom get home?" Aiden shrugs, "She texted that she is working with dad on the surprise for Aubs." I nod and look around, "Aaron has everything ready?" They nod and Adam looks down the hallway, "Yeah, Asher is with him and Candace making sure everything goes as planned." I laugh and sit back, "Hanna is good to come?" Aiden nods, "Everyone will be there." I nod and sigh, "I just want this perfect." Adam laughs and places a hand on my shoulder, "Chill, everything will be great. Everything is ready for tomorrow and all you have to do is get her there." I nod and look between them, "Thank you both so much for helping me with this." They laugh and Aiden shakes his head, "Anytime, we just want Aubrey happy and this will make her happy." I nod and look at him, "Did Candace pack her bags?" He laughs and nods, "They are in my room." I nod, "Can you put those in my car sometime tonight?" He nods and stands up when we hear Candace yell his name, "Chill Chris, everything will go great." He smiles and walks away to go help Candace.

Adam looks at me, "You made sure everything is peanut free, right?" I nod, "of course. I would never put you in harm." He nods, "I just wanted to make sure that I could go in and not worry." I nod and look at him, "I will check again to make sure." He smiles, "Thanks." I pat his back and walk upstairs. I hear water running and look into the Chloe's room to see her sleeping. I walk over to the bathroom and knock on the door and hear a, "Be out in a minute." I laugh and crack the door enough for me to speak, "Just wanted to let you know I'm here." She laughs, "Okay, I will be in the room in a minute and we can watch a movie or something before you leave tonight." I laugh, "Okay." I close the door and walk across the hall and into the bedroom. I kick my shoes off and lay down on the bed and look up at the ceiling when I hear my phone go off. I roll over and take it out of my pocket to see a text from my mom saying, _Everything is ready over here._

I write back a quick okay when I see the door open and Aubrey walks in and grabs her brush to brush her hair. She looks at me, "You look tired?" I shrug, "I am." She laughs and looks at me as she finishes her hair and walks over to me and kisses me. I smile and lean up some and start to kiss back when she laughs and pulls away. "Well that got you up." I laugh and look at her in her sweat pants and tank top with her wet hair hanging around her shoulders. This is the Aubrey I have always loved, the Aubrey that is comfortable and just herself without worrying about what she looks like or what people will say. This is when Aubrey is the most beautiful to me.

She picks up her phone and looks at it for a second before placing it back down, "I wish people would quit being nosy." I laugh and look at her, "What are they doing now?" She sighs, "Still trying to figure out what Chloe looks like even though I have had her at the park time and time again." I grab her wrist and pull her to me, "It's all okay. Eventually it will all calm down and they will stop. They just want to know if she is as beautiful as her mother is." She smiles and I pull her again and she sits on my lap and I hold her waist, "Don't worry about it. Let them wonder and think, it gives them something to do." She laughs and leans forward and kisses me. "You are amazing." I smile and she looks at me, "Want to watch a movie?" I shake my head, "I was actually thinking we could go out to dinner and possibly talk about your birthday tomorrow." She laughs, "Yeah but that is tomorrow and I don't want to get dressed." I laugh and look at her, "You don't have to." She looks at me dead serious, "I will not go out like this." I laugh and peck her lips before looking at her, "One, you look beautiful like this and two it is right next door." She looks at me and smiles, "What are you planning?" I shrug and smile at her, "Nothing." She slaps my chest and stands up, "Sure, fine I will go next door with you. I just have to see if Aiden will watch Chloe." I shake my head, "I was thinking we could bring her with us." She looks at me, "Really?" I nod smiling, "Of course." She smiles wide and takes off to get Chloe and her bag and anything else we might need.

Aiden comes in and looks around, "She gone?" I nod and he smiles, "Everything is a go and all you have to do is bring her back here late tonight and get her to the place tomorrow." I nod and smile, "Thanks man." He smiles and walks back out and Aubrey comes in with Chloe in her car seat asleep and Chloe's bag is over her shoulder smiling at me, "You ready?" I laugh and nod, "Let me put my shoes on." I slip my feet back into my shoes and stand up and take the car seat from her and allow her to put her flip flops on. I kiss her head and walk with her out of the room and downstairs. We walk across the lawn and into my house. I sit Chloe down in the living room and smile at her still sleeping. I wrap my arm around Aubrey's waist and walk with her into the kitchen where my mom helped plan all of this.

She turns back and smiles at me before walking to the small table in the middle of the floor where my mom has no flame candles on and has a vase filled with flowers in the middle. I walk over with her and pull her chair out letting her sit down before pushing her chair back in. She looks around, "Your mom helped, didn't she?" I laugh and nod, "Well duh." She laughs and looks at the table, "This is sweet but I am wondering what you are about to feed me." I laugh and walk over to the oven and pull out two plates first and close it back before walking to the table and sitting down a plate of homemade lasagna with salad. She smiles and I sit down and we start to eat. I'm smiling the whole time knowing that my mom's Lasagna is her favorite.

After we are done she looks at me and smiles, "That was so good, tell your mom thank you." I fake gasp, "I am the one that asked her to make it." She laughs and leans across the table, "Then I guess I should thank you too." I laugh, "You think." She smiles and leans forward to kiss me but I feel her lips hit the corner of my mouth instead. I pull back and look at her, "Oh really?" She laughs and pulls me closer and kisses me before pulling me back, "Anything else you have planned?" I smile and grab the plates before walking over and putting them in the dishwasher and grabbing the last two plates from the oven where my mom made homemade chocolate chip cookies another of Aubrey's favorites. I walk over and sit her plate in front of her and watch her face as she stares at the cookies before smiling up at me, "Her homemade cookies?" I nod and she shakes her head smiling, "Thank you for doing this and I have to thank your mom for making all of this." I smile and bend down and kiss her before sitting my plate down and walking over to the fridge to get milk. I walk over and sit down to see Aubrey already eating her cookies and she has taken two of my four. I laugh and shake my head before starting to eat my own.

She looks over at me and smiles and I shake my head before offering her the last cookie and getting a air kiss before she bites into it. She smiles and starts to drink her milk, "Thank you baby." I smile, "Well it is your birthday." She laughs and shakes her head, "If this is how my birthday will be every time then this will be awesome." I laugh and grab her hand and pull her over to my chair and she sits on my lap and wraps a arm around my neck before leaning forward and kissing me. After air is past needed she smiles and pulls away, "Honestly thank you for all of this." I laugh, "It is not even close to being done." She shakes her head and looks at me, "What else?" I laugh and stand up with her and smile, "I have something else to give you from my mom."

I walk out of the room and to the table and get the small box and the big bag and walk back into the kitchen to see her leaning against the counter smiling. I laugh and hold out the bag, "Something for you." She smiles and grabs it and takes the tissue paper out to find a blanket my mom crocheted for her that is different shades of pink and has her and Chloe's name on the bottom side. She looks up at me, "I finally got my blanket." I nod and smile, "Yeah, I kept on her and she got it done for you." She shakes her head her tears falling slightly, "I have wanted one of these for years." I smile and kiss her, "I know." She lays the blanket on the chair next to her and looks at the box, "What is that?" I smile and hand her the box and watch as she cautiously opens it and takes out the necklace. She looks it over and looks back up at me, "She did not give this to me?" I nod and smile, "She did." She shakes her head, "I will never be able to thank your mom enough for all of this." I smile and take the necklace from her and hook it behind her and watch it fall right above her breasts. The necklace that has been on Aubrey's mind ever since she first met my mom. It is a simple heart and every person that has had the necklace in my family has put pictures of their family inside it. It doesn't even look like a locket though. She hesitantly opens it up and sees a picture of her and Chloe from the park and a picture of me and her from our vacation on the other side. She smiles and shakes her head, "I love it. I love all of this, the food, the blanket, You out did yourself." I smile, "This was my mom baby not me." She shakes her head and kisses me before we hear a cry.

Laughing we walk into the living room and I pick her up and smile down at her. "Hey baby girl. What's wrong?" I move slightly, "Do you need a diaper change, huh?" I laugh and lay her down on the couch and start to change her diaper while Aubrey sits there watching smiling the whole time. I pick up the freshly changed smiling baby girl and smile at her as I walk the diaper into the kitchen and throw it away. I come back with the blanket and hand it to Aubrey before sitting down with her. She smiles at Chloe and looks up at me. "You are amazing with her." I smile and look down at her, "She is amazing which makes it easy." She smiles at me and curls up with Chloe and I with her new blanket over us as we watch her favorite movie _The Notebook._

It is now time for me to get Aubrey back home for part one of birthday surprise. I carry Chloe and the diaper bag while Aubrey carry's her bag with her blanket in it. I open the door and she smiles and kisses me before taking Chloe and going upstairs. I walk behind her and drop the diaper bag off in Chloe's room as Aubrey changes Chloe and gets her ready for bed. I walk back downstairs and across the lawn once again to go back in my house and get something I forgot. I walk back to the Moon house and sit down on the couch. I hear Aubrey yell down that she is going to get a shower.

I hear the knock on the door and I walk over and open it and smile before reaching around the corner and holding out the vanilla cupcake. Mr. Moon smiles at me and hands me a bag that I see has the ice cream in it and a small box with the homemade brownies. "For you tomorrow." I smile and hand him the cupcake, "For you tonight." He laughs and looks behind me, "Do I have time to make the hot chocolate?" I nod and he walks into the kitchen to get started. I follow behind him and put the ice cream in the freezer and the brownies in the microwave.

After a few minutes he turns and smiles at me. "Thank you for doing this." I shake my head, "You were right she didn't need things to change. You are her dad and she will always be your princess." He smiles and grabs the hot chocolate with the whip cream in it and I hand him the cupcake. He smiles and starts to walk out the kitchen and up the stairs. I follow behind him. I watch as he knocks on the door and Aubrey yell to come in. Mr. Moon looks down at his hands and then back at me. I look down at my watch and nod, "It's time." He nods and mouths thank you again before he pushes the door open and walks in. I move closer and I watch as he starts to sing happy birthday to her sit down on the bed beside her and hands her the cupcake and the hot chocolate and she lays her head on his shoulder as they sit there and she works on eating her birthday cupcake and hot chocolate. I smile and walk back downstairs to wait.

I hear feet on the stairs and I look over to see Mr. Moon and Aubrey walking down. Mr. Moon smiles and looks around, "I am going to go see my boys." I nod and watch him walk down the hallway where everyone is watching a movie in the old music room.

Aubrey comes over and sits next to me before kissing me. I smile and kiss her back and she pulls away and lays her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her shoulder and hold her to me. She lays there for a while before she looks up at me, "Thank you for doing that." I look down at her, "Of course." She looks at me and smiles, "You will never know how much that meant to me. I was so worried we wouldn't get our tradition this year because of everything with my parents and us leaving." I shake my head and kiss her, "I would never interrupt something that means so much to you." She kisses my cheek before standing up and looking down at me, "Want to come watch a movie with us?" I smile and shake my head, "Go enjoy time with your family baby. I have to head next store but I will see you in the morning." She nods and I stand u and kiss her. She pulls back smiling at me and I touch my forehead with her, "Happy birthday Sunshine." She smiles and pecks my lips before hugging me, "Do you really have to go?" I smile and kiss her head, "I am right next door and if you need me you can call me anytime but I will be here tomorrow morning." She nods, "okay." She walks with me to the door and I kiss her again before once again wishing her a birthday and walking out the door and across the lawn to my house.

I walk upstairs and get ready for bed and what is to come in the next few hours.

I wake up to my alarm going off and I sigh and turn it off before rolling out of bed and shuffling to the shower. I take a little longer in the shower to wake up. More awake I make my way back to the room and get dressed for today. Everything is going to be real chill so I put on a nice pair of jeans and a button down top. I fix my hair some before grabbing my phone and wallet and walking downstairs.

I see my mom in the kitchen and she smiles at me, "Hey sweetie. How did it all go?" I smile, "It went amazing. She loved everything and told me to thank you I don't even know how many times." She smiles wide, "Awe, I just love that girl. Thanks is not required, I would do it anytime for her." I smile and kiss her cheek, "Thank you mom. I have to go though." She nods, "Let me know how it all goes." I smile and nod before walking out of the kitchen and the house. I walk across the lawn and into the Moon house to see that already things are going crazy.

I walk farther into the house and see Aiden holding Avery and Candace arguing with Aaron about something. I see Asher and Adam going at it and I look around, "Where is your mom?" Aiden shrugs "Woke me up and said she had to go do something." I nod and look around, "Where is Aubrey and Chloe?" Aiden laughs, "Both are still asleep." I laugh and shake my head, "Well, I am going to go get started on breakfast for her." Candace turns and smiles at me, "That is lovely Chris." I smile and walk into the kitchen as the arguing starts again with Aiden joining in this time.

Soon I have pancakes made for Aubrey with orange juice and bacon. I made extras for everyone else and soon the craziness has stopped and everyone is eating. I put a plate of pancakes and a small plate of bacon on the tray. I put her orange juice on the tray as well with a single rose. I lift the tray up and leave everyone else eating in the kitchen as I walk upstairs.

I push Aubrey's door open and walk in and smile, " Baby? Sunshine?" she moves slightly and I laugh, "Aubs, wake up." She stirs and looks up and smiles sleepily at me. "You are here early." I smile and she sits up and I set the tray over her lap and she smiles wide at me, "Breakfast in bed and my favorite at that." I smile and sit on the side of the bed and kiss her before leaning back and watching as she starts to eat.

Soon Chloe is up and I smile at Aubrey who tries to move, "Nope, I got her. You just relax and enjoy your breakfast." She smiles and goes back to eating as I get up and walk next door. I see Chloe looking around and I pick her up, "Sweet baby girl." She smiles up at me and I kiss her head before walking over to the changing table and to start getting her ready for today.

I have her dressed in this adorable black dress with white polka dots and a black bow in her hair. I walk next door and see Aubrey has finished eating. I smile and look down at Chloe, "Today is a big day for mommy." Aubrey laughs and holds her arms out for her and I hand Chloe to her. "I will be right back." I walk across the hall and start to draw Aubrey a bath. I put bubbles in and light some candles and make sure the bath water is nice and warm. I walk back across the hall and smile at Chloe and Aubrey. I open my arms for Chloe and Aubrey smiles and hands her to me. I smile down at her, "Hey Baby girl, you are going to come with me while your mommy goes and enjoys a nice long bath." Aubrey looks up at me, "I just need a shower." I shake my head and smile at her, "I already drew your bath sunshine, just go across the hall and relax and enjoy yourself." She smiles, "You mean I can sit in the bath and just enjoy a relaxing warm bath and maybe even read." I nod, "Yep." She smiles wide and leans forward and kisses me before kissing Chloe, "Thank you." She gets up walks out of the room and I smile down at Chloe before bouncing her slightly, "You get to hang out with me today." She smiles up at me and I walk down stairs with her and see everyone moving in their own directions as Chloe and I move in our own direction to finish everything for today.

After putting Chloe down for her nap, I walk downstairs to see Aiden and Candace ready and about to leave. "You guys have everything?" They nod and smile at me, "Just get her there on time." I laugh and nod, "I will try my best." They laugh before leaving.

I walk into the kitchen and make a sandwich to get some food on my stomach before I go back to working. I hear feet and turn to see Asher walk in half dressed, "You seem happy?" He laughs and grabs a soda from the fridge. He shakes his head, "I have no idea what is going on. All I know is mom wanted us to get Aaron and Avery ready and then she would be here to get us but last I heard she is working on the surprise for Aubrey." I finish and look at him, "Is everything and everyone ready?" He takes a drink and nods, "Yeah, Aaron is getting dressed and Adam got Avery dressed." I nod and look at him, "How about you go relax and I will figure out what is going on." He nods and smiles, "Thanks." He goes and walks away and I shake my head before getting up and going to my phone in the living room.

I dial Mrs. Moon and wait for someone to answer. I finally hear a voice, "Chris, now is not a good time." I sigh, "Everyone is wondering what you are doing." She sighs, "I had to come to the studio to fix something and I didn't want you to know that it got messed up. I will be at the party and with the surprise." I sigh and nod, "Should I have someone come get the boys?" She sighs, "No, I took care of it. Hanna will be there soon." I nod and look at the stairs, "Then I am going to start having Aubrey get ready." She laughs, "Good luck and I promise everything will go amazing but I have to go." I nod and say bye before hanging up.

I put the phone in my pocket and walk down the hallway and to the twins room. I knock on the door and open it to find Asher, Adam and Aaron all in the room, "Perfect, I got a hold of your mom and she said she is sending Hanna to get you guys." They all nod and Asher looks at me, "How long?" I shrug, "Your mom said soon, so if I was you guys I would get Avery and finish getting ready." They nod and start to separate to finish and I leave and make my way upstairs to start on Aubrey.

I walk into the bed room and I see her laying on her bed in her old cheerleading shorts and a tank top reading a book. I smile and look at her, "You look like you are having a relaxing day." She smiles and sits the book down, "I am having a wonderful, relaxing day." I laugh, "Well, your mom called and wanted me to tell you to get ready before we are going to dinner for your birthday." She sighs and looks at me, "I just want a relaxing birthday Chris. Why can't we order in or something?" I walk over and laugh before bending down and kissing her. I pull away and smile, "Just get ready sunshine." She rolls her eyes but smiles as I walk out the room and down stairs to see Hanna walk in the door. I smile, "In the bed rooms." She nods, "Of course." I laugh and watch her walk down the hallway to get the boys and Avery.

I am sitting on the couch texting Aiden who is asking about something that he believes is messed up when Hanna comes back down the hallway carrying Avery. "Tell them I will be in the car Chris." I nod and watch as she leaves and slowly the boys start to drift after her. Adam is the last to walk down the hallway and sigh, "In the car?" I nod and watch him shake his head, "Don't keep us waiting too long." I laugh and watch as he walks out the door and closes it behind him.

I walk upstairs and get Chloe up from her nap and carry her diaper bag out to the car. I walk back inside with her and smile at her, "Let's go check on your mommy." We walk back upstairs and I walk into Aubrey's room to see her standing in front of the mirror in a black maxi skirt and a white tank top with her favorite pink leather jacket that her dad bought her. She has on small wedge heels. I smile and lean against the door frame and look down at Chloe, "Doesn't your mommy look pretty?" Aubrey turns and sees us and smiles before coming over and getting Chloe from me and kissing me, "Well thank you." She looks down at herself, "I hope I am dressed all right, no one would tell me where the dinner is being held." I laugh and kiss her cheek, "You look perfect, are you ready?" She nods and grabs her purse before we all walk downstairs.

I moved the car over to their driveway earlier so we didn't have to walk across the lawn to my driveway. Aubrey laughs when she sees the car. I walk with her down the small stairs and I open the back door and put Chloe in the car seat that I got for her when she is in my car. It made it easier than moving car seats all the time. I help Aubrey get in and walk around to get in. Aubrey buckles her seat belt and looks at me, "I can't back out?" I shake my head, "No." I back out of the driveway and start to head to the place.

Twenty minutes later I pull into the parking lot and get out and help Aubrey out before getting Chloe in my arm and holding Aubrey's hand with my free hand. We are walking across the parking lot when she stops and pulls my arm. "How are the paparazzi not here?" I laugh and kiss her head, "Just enjoy it." She laughs and leans into me as we make our way to the doors.

I open the door and we walk down the short hallway and I open the door on the left and she walks in and her family and close friends yell, "Surprise" as I walk in behind her and smile as I close the door and she looks around at the hall.

The table and chairs have white cloths over them and pink bows on the back of the chairs. I have different shades of pink balloons hanging from the ceiling and making an arch over the pink table with the cake on it. There is one huge balloon hanging from the center of the hall and it says 'Happy 18th Birthday' in black and white. Everyone is standing in the middle of the floor where I made sure no tables were put so Aubrey could dance and walk around. She walks over to the small table on the side and sees all of her favorite snacks and foods. She smiles at me, "You listened to me all those years." I laugh and nod before pulling her to me, "Of course." She kisses me and pulls away before looking at her family who is dressed nice but are dressed like themselves and not dressed up over the top. Her dad is wearing black jeans and his red leather jacket. Alex is wearing jeans and a button down top with no tie. Her mom is wearing a pair of heels with her jeans and a tank top. Hanna is wearing a pair of shorts and a regular t-shirt. Logan is wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. Her brothers are pretty much dressed the same. I invited some of her close friends from cheerleading and school and they are dressed mainly in jeans with so skirts and shorts. She looks around and then back at me, "How did you do all of this?" I smile and look at Aiden and Candace, "I had some help." She smiles at Candace before hugging her and trying not to lift her dress to much because dress up or go casual, Candace loves her dresses. Aubrey's dad moves forward and smiles, "Well, let's start eating and get this birthday going."

Everyone is sitting and talking and Aubrey is having fun and smiling and I couldn't be happier. Mrs. Moon looks at me and I nod and walk up on the dance floor, "Aubrey, for years I have heard you mention that all you really wanted was to have your mom and dad sing together again." She looks at me wide eyed before looking around. I smile, "Well, I got them to do it." I move and watch as they move to the center of the floor and start to take over and make their daughters night even better.

 _[Austin:]_ _  
_ _Yeah, whoa_

 _I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide  
I'm standing at a crossroads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed_

 _[Ally:]  
Yeah I'm caught  
In between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But no,  
There's no turning back_

 _Yeah!_

 _[Both:]  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge,  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself_

 _Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down_

 _[Austin:]  
It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up_

 _[Ally:]  
But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back  
There's no turning back_

 _[Both:]  
No turning back_

 _[Ally:]  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

 _[Austin:]  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

 _[Ally:]  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself_

 _[Both:]  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
([Ally:]_ _Doooowwwn!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down_

 _Don't look down, down, down, down  
([Austin:]_ _Don't look down! Don't look down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down! _

I watch as the song ends and they hug each other before he turns and walks back to his table and Mrs. Moon walks back to the table to change her shoes into black high tops while she smiles and looks at me. I lean over, "Aubs, I also have another surprise for you." She looks at me as the music starts and then she looks back at her mom as she moves back to the center floor and starts to sing while Aubrey's brothers stand up and start to dance with their mom to the song that Aubrey wrote.

 _Press play on the day that you came into my life, yeah  
Felt our eyes harmonize  
It was strange, it was paradise, oh_

 _'Cause when I look back on it, life like the sonic  
A quiet kinda solitude  
Tell me how'd you do it, you added the music  
I've never heard a song like you_

 _'Cause you're my boombox, baby  
You can say anything  
Blow my speakers out with you  
Yeah, you're my boombox, baby  
You can sing anything, and Imma sing along with you  
And if I push the right button, will you show me somethin'?  
Little melody that I can groove to, cruise  
And with my boombox, baby  
You can say anything  
Blow my speakers out with you  
Yeah, you're my boom-boom-boombox, baby_

 _Press pause just because all I want is to stay right here  
I want you to spin me 'round, right 'round  
Right 'round till we disappear, yeah_

 _'Cause when I look back on it, life like the sonic  
A quiet kinda solitude  
Tell me how'd you do it, you added the music  
I've never heard a song like you_

 _'Cause you're my boombox, baby  
You can say anything  
Blow my speakers out with you  
Yeah, you're my boombox, baby  
You can sing anything, and Imma sing along with you  
And if I push the right button, will you show me somethin'?  
Little melody that I can groove to, cruise  
And with my boombox, baby  
You can say anything  
Blow my speakers out with you  
Yeah you're my boom-boom-boombox, baby_

 _You make me wanna move my feet  
Shake, shake my hips, making brand new moves to you  
You make me wanna move my feet  
Shake, shake, my hips, making brand new moves to you_

 _'Cause you're my boombox, baby  
You can say anything  
Blow my speakers out with you (blow my speakers out)  
Yeah, you're my boombox, baby  
You can sing anything, and Imma sing along with you (Imma sing along)  
And if I push the right button (push the right button)  
Will you show me somethin'? (will you show me somethin'?)  
Little melody that I can groove to, cruise  
And with my boombox, baby  
You can say anything  
Blow my speakers out with you  
Yeah, you're my boom-boom-boombox, baby_

The music ends and Aubrey looks between her mom and her brothers before turning to me, "You had them perform my song?" I smile, "Even better." Her dad comes over and hands her the cd, "No princess, we recorded both of them for you." She looks between her mom and dad, "You two worked together again and recorded?" They laugh and nod before her mom smiles, "Yes sweetie." I shake my head and laugh as she looks between them, "Dad, will you release them?" He looks at me and I shrug as he looks at Aubrey, "You want me to release them?" She nods, "I am not the only person who has waited to hear this. A lot of people want mom back and Austin and Ally doing a song together would go crazy." He looks at Mrs. Moon who shrugs, "I'm okay with it, if you are." He nods, "Fine by me." He turns back to Aubrey, "I will do it tomorrow." She smiles and jumps up and hugs him before hugging both of them. She smiles and turns and hugs me, "Thank you for doing this." I smile, "Its all you ever mentioned that you wanted." She smiles and shakes her head before Trish smiles, "Come on let's do gifts." Aubrey smiles and walks over to the table where the gifts are and starts to open them as Mrs. Moon looks at me, "Thank you Chris. I never realized how happy that would make her." I smile, "Anytime." She laughs and hugs me, "I'm happy she found you." She walks away to go help Aubrey.

Two hours later and the party was a hit. Aubrey loved everything. She got clothes and jewelry and Candace is taking her for a spa day when we get back. My gift is still a surprise for her. Everyone got along and in the end it was everything Aubrey has ever said she wanted. Mr. and Mrs. Moon are taking the gifts back to the house for us. Aiden is going to help get everyone and everything back to the house.

I walk over to Aubrey who is talking to Becca, "Hey." She smiles, "Hey." I look around, "When you are ready, let me know and we can get out of here." She nods and Becca smiles, "Go ahead and take her Chris. I need to be going anyway and I don't want you two on the road too late." I smile and watch as she hugs Aubrey and leaves. Aubrey smiles at me, "So where are we going?" I laugh, "It's a surprise." She smiles and we walk over and get Chloe from Candace before hugging everyone and saying bye to everyone. We walk out to the car and I help her get in after putting Chloe in the back. Aubrey looks over at me, "How long of a drive is it?" I laugh and shake my head before kissing her and then backing out of the parking spot and heading to the place.

I look over an hour later and see Aubrey asleep. I smile and when I stop at a red light I look behind the seat to see Chloe asleep too. I smile at both of them before I start to drive again knowing we will be at our destination soon.

About a half hour later I pull into the driveway and I park the car. I look at both girls asleep and I smile before getting out and getting the bags. I take the bags into the house before coming back out to get Chloe. I take her car seat in the house and sit her down before coming back out one last time and opening the passenger door. I reach over Aubrey and unbuckle her seat belt before picking her up and closing the door with my foot. I start walking to the house when she moves and looks up at me, "Why are you carrying me?" I laugh and look down at her, "Because you fell asleep and I didn't want to leave you in the car." She laughs and looks around, "We are here." I nod and she moves, "Put me down so I can see." I put her down and wrap my arms around her and she starts to look around. She smiles and turns in my arms to kiss me, "This is amazing." I smile and look at the beach house that is right on the beach and is kind of far away from people and has a pool off to the side of the house. Part of the house is glass and it's a nice house. She smiles and kisses me before grabbing my hand, "Let's go in." We walk in and she takes off to explore the house as I get Chloe in a small crib I had put in the car by Aiden for the week.

Aubrey doesn't come back right away so I go in search of her and find her sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. I smile and sit next to her, "How do you like it here?" She smiles, "I love it. It's so relaxing." I smile and kiss her head as we look up at the night sky and enjoy the peaceful sounds. She turns to me a few minutes later and smiles, "How about I go get a shower and you and I enjoy this water." I smile and shake my head, "Whatever you want baby." She smiles and kisses me before taking off into the house.

I look down at my phone and see it is late. I walk inside and to the freezer and I get the ice cream out. I go to the hallway and get the bag with homemade brownies in it and I take it back to the kitchen and start to cut them up and put them in the ice cream. I put a spoon in and I walk to the bedroom and I hear the shower turn off and I smile and walk in to see Aubrey walk out with a towel on. She looks at me and smiles. She moves to the bed and leans against the pillows as I sit down beside her and hand her the ice cream, "Happy birthday Aubrey." She looks down at the ice cream and shakes her head, "I can't believe you did this, all of this today." She looks back up at me, "You made every wish I ever wanted for my birthday for years true today. I love you so much Chris." I smile and pick up her spoon in her ice cream, "I love you too Aubrey but your ice cream is melting." She smiles and laughs before she starts to eat her ice cream. I stop her halfway and pull out her present from my pocket, "Here is your gift." She looks at me before taking it and opening the box to see the bracelet I bought her that is engraved with Chloe's name, time of birth and day of birth and on the back it says, 'Love happens when you least expect it.' She smiles and looks up at me as she wipes a tear away, "Thank you. I love it." I smile and she pulls me in and kisses me until no air is left and then she curls up closer to me as she goes back to eating her ice cream and every once in a while I get a bite.

After the ice cream is gone she sits it on the table by the bed and looks at me before looking at the clock, "My birthday is officially over." I laugh, "Yeah but we still have a week." She smiles and looks at me, "So how about the pool?" I smile, "You are on." She grabs her bathing suit and puts it on quickly as I strip and we grab the monitor for Chloe and take off outside to enjoy a late night swim.

Aubrey dives in the pool making me shake my head before jumping in after her and swimming after her making her laugh. I catch her quickly and spin her around making her giggle and wrap her legs around me. She looks into my eyes as I hold her and she smiles at me, "You make me happy Chris." I smile and kiss her, "I am happy to hear that because you make me so damn happy Aubrey." She laughs and kisses me before pushing away and swimming away before turning back and smiling at me as I laugh and chase after her again.

After an hour of that we decide to go inside to get a shower. She takes her bathing suit off in the bedroom and I smile and wrap my arms around her and start to kiss the back of her neck making her laugh. She turns in my arms and looks down, "How is it fair I am naked and you still have clothes on?" She smirks at me and pulls my swim trunks down before pushing me on the bed and hovering over me as she kisses me. Soon we become one and the shower is forgotten for awhile.

Aubrey moves and lays her head on my chest, "I really do need a shower now." I laugh and kiss her head, "Want me to join?" She laughs, "You know if you do that the shower will not be hot." I smile and she kisses me before going to bathroom.

A few minutes later she comes out and smiles as she throws a towel at me, "Your turn." I laugh, "That was quick." She nods, "I just wanted the chlorine off of me. I don't like the smell." I nod knowing she don't like the smell of it she never did. I stand up and kiss her before walking in the bathroom to shower. I let the water run over me and all I can do is think about how happy I am that Aubrey had a great birthday.

I finish and walk out with a towel around my waist to see Aubrey laying on the bed asleep. I smile and pull the blanket up over her before I get dressed. I am about to lay down when I hear Chloe on the monitor and I walk to the room and pick her up, "Hey Baby girl. Did you sleep well?" She looks around and I sigh, "I know. I'm sorry this isn't your normal room. I'm sorry if you were scared. Your mommy and I are right down the hall and we would never let anything happen to you." She slowly starts to calm down as I bounce her slightly and talk to her. I change her diaper and put her in pajamas before holding her close to me and taking her down the hall to the bedroom where Aubrey is. I sit down on the bed and hold Chloe to me as I watch Aubrey sleep and Chloe slowly start to go back to sleep. I smile down at the two of them, my two girls. They both had a great day and in the end that is all I wanted. I just wanted Aubrey to enjoy her birthday and have a great relaxing day. She still hasn't received her main gift from me yet, because it wasn't ready. She will get that when we get back home and I hope she likes it. I look down at Chloe in my arms asleep one more time before I feel myself drifting into a light sleep.

 **I feel like I was writing this chapter for ever but I hope it all worked out the way I wanted it to. I had so much I wanted in this chapter. I hope you all liked it,**

 **1babyt**


	63. Day out

I wake up to see Chloe asleep in Chris's arms. I smile and grab my phone to take a picture. Once I have the picture I put the phone back down before standing up and walking over to the other side of the bed. I look down at them and smile before I pick Chloe up and take her to the little crib. I come back in to see Chris has moved slightly but is still sitting up and his arms still in the position like he is holding something. I smile and shake his arm slightly, "Baby?" He groans and moves his head slightly, "Chris?" He groans and moves his head again. I laugh and shake my head before climbing back into bed.

I try one more time before shaking my head and laying down allowing him to sit like that and sleep while I curl up to his side and go back to sleep.

I wake up to a soft scream and I look up to see Chris looking around the edge of the bed, "Where is she? Oh no, oh no." I laugh and watch as he stands up and starts to look under the bed. When he stands back up straight, I smile and lean my head against my arm. "Looking for something?" His eyes go wide and he looks at the floor before shaking his head and then sighing, "I lost Chloe." I laugh and sit up, "No you didn't." He nods and starts to ramble, "Yeah, I had her in my arms and I guess I fell asleep and now she isn't here and she isn't on the floor and I must have lost her…" I laugh and he stops and looks at me, "I woke up and seen you holding her, both of you asleep so I took her back to her crib." He sighs and sits back on the side of the bed, "Okay." He laughs and puts his head in his hands. I smile and move closer to him before kissing the back of his neck and then his shoulder. I smile and move to kiss his cheek and he looks at me, "I was scared." I smile and kiss his lips, "I know baby. I'm sorry, I tried to explain." He nods and looks at me, "I'm happy she is okay though." He smiles wide and leans over me so that he is laying over me, "We have a week, what do you want to do?" I smile and shrug, "I don't know but this looks promising." He laughs and nods, "Oh really?" I nod and smile, "Yeah." He smirks before he kisses me and soon the clothes we do have on are gone and we enjoy our alone time.

We are at the beach with Chloe. She is under an umbrella and has a cute sun hat on and Chris is playing in the water. I am sitting on the towel under the umbrella with Chloe looking down at her between my legs looking up at the umbrella. I smile and look down at her, "Are you enjoying the warm sun?" She smiles up at me and I lean down and kiss her.

Chris comes running up and smiles, "Let's make a sand castle." I laugh but nod and soon Chloe is sitting against me as we build a sand castle and Chris keeps snapping pictures and running off to find new shells for the castle. I smile and look down at Chloe who is watching us. "You are having fun, huh?" She smiles and I kiss her head before finishing my side and watching as Chris runs back smiling and finishes his side. He looks over at us, "Let's go get cleaned up and get something to eat." I nod and pick Chloe up as he grabs the blanket and the umbrella. We walk back up to the house and he smiles and bumps me slightly before kissing my head and smiling as we climb the back stairs into the house.

I give Chloe a quick bath as Chris showers. I walk her over to her bag and I get her a cute pink onesie and a cute white shirt that has a black tutu attached to it at the bottom that looks like the tutu is around her hips. Candace packed and it is very clear that she did. I smile and put a black bow in her hair before putting on a pair of cute socks with a pink bow on them. I slip her feet into her cute black shoes and sit her down on the floor. "Now be good. I am going to go see what Chris is doing?" I turn and see Chris is standing there in the doorway smiling at me, "I am just watching two very beautiful girls." I laugh and walk over and kiss him before slapping his chest, "Well watch the little one while I get a shower." I watch his face as he face gasps, "You mean I can't join." I laugh and he laughs as well before grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him. He kisses me and when we pull back for air he smiles, "Go, I got the little one." I smile and watch as he walks over and starts to pick her up and dance with her. I walk out of the room and across the hall to get a shower.

I let the water run over me for a second before I jump in gear and start to wash my hair and body and rinse off the sand. I wash myself one more time to make sure I got all the sand before I turn the water off and get a towel to wrap around myself. I throw my hair up in a towel and walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to get dressed. I put on a simple pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt. I slip my feet into my flip flops before brushing my hair and leaving it down. I put my sunglasses on my head and walk out of the room and next door to see Chris walking around singing softly to Chloe.

I smile as I watch them before I step into the room and smile, "I would love to join in but I actually kind of hungry." He smiles and looks at me, "Who says we can come back to this later?" I laugh and take Chloe from him, "Me and you will just go get something to eat then." I start to walk away and I hear him laugh, "Wait." He comes running after us and smiles as he wraps his arm around my waist, "I'm hungry too." I laugh and look at him. "Oh, well I guess I should make sure you get some food then." He pouts and smiles, "Yeah, a good girlfriend would." I laugh and slap his chest, "Just get walking and we will see." He laughs and starts to walk with us to the car. I put Chloe in the car seat and Chris helps me in the car before going around and getting in and starting the car. He smiles at me before backing out and heading to a local diner down the road to have lunch at.

One the way back from the diner we decided to stop at the store and get some food. Which was fun because Chris is like a child in the store, he wants ice cream, chips, cookies and anything junk food wise while me on the other hand is trying to get actually food. It was fun, the easiest part of the whole food shopping was getting Chloe some things because she is a baby and she can't complain.

I laugh as Chris is carrying the food into the house complaining that we didn't need the food I decided to get. We ended up compromising and he got his food and I got mine. "We really didn't Aubrey." I laugh and put Chloe down in the crib. I come back out to see him come through the front door again, "Quit complaining and help me put this stuff away." He sighs but smiles at me and soon we are moving around in sync as we put the food in cabinets and the fridge or freezer. I sit down on the stool when everything it put away with a soda and smile at him, "You calmed down now?" He laughs, "I was not that bad." I laugh and shake my head, "Never food shopping with you again." He wraps his arms around me and smiles down at me, "Oh, you know eventually you will have to." I laugh and shake my head, "Nope, either I will go or we will figure something out." He laughs and kisses me. Soon he bites my bottom lip against for entrance which I gladly give him. I hear a cry and pull back and smile at him, "Duty calls." He smiles and removes his arms letting me up. "Tell her I want you to myself soon." I laugh and call back over my shoulder as I walk to Chloe, "I don't think she will listen." I hear him laughing as I walk into the room and see Chloe looking up.

"Hey sweetie. It's okay." I pick her up and hold her to me and get her to calm down. I kiss her head, "It's okay baby." I change her diaper and go to the kitchen to make her a bottle before sitting on the couch and feeding her. Soon she is asleep in my arms and I can't help but watch her sleep. "Is she okay?" I nod and look behind me to see Chris walk into the room, "I think she just keeps getting scared not knowing where she is." He nods and sits down next to me and looks down at her sleeping, "You really are a great mom Aubrey. I always knew you would be but I honestly never seen you being like this. You are so amazing at all of this and you are so amazing with her, it puts me in awe to watch you." I smile and look up at him, "You know you are doing pretty good at all of this too." He smiles and looks at me, "You think?" I laugh and nod, "I know. She loves you and you are great with her." He kisses me before laying his head on my shoulder and we just sit there watching Chloe sleep.

We end up eating late and Chloe got put back in her crib before we watched a movie and honestly it felt so great to just be alone with Chloe and Chris. I was having a great time and I honestly was not ready for this trip to end. Chris and I being able to just relax and do whatever we wanted whenever we wanted was awesome. I won't say I don't miss my family because I do but I am loving this. Chris said he would make the week amazing and something I would never forget and he held up to that promise. Every day was like the day before, just him, Chloe and I enjoying time together and relaxing, doing what we please when we wanted to.


	64. Home

We are going home today. Chris has been packing everything up. He told me and Chloe to hang out on the beach while he got everything ready for us to go home. It has been a great time and I am kind of sad it is over. I look down at Chloe sitting in the sand and I smile at her before looking out to the water enjoying the quiet.

I feel arms wrap around me later and I turn to see Chris smiling as he kisses my cheek. "Ready to go?" I nod and look down at a smiling Chloe, "I think she is too." He laughs and helps me up before bending down to pick Chloe up. He smiles down at her and says something I don't catch. He smiles and wraps an arm around my shoulders as we walk back to the house and into it. He smiles, "I am going to go get Chloe's bag, check around that I didn't forget anything." I nod and start to walk around to look as I hear noise from the kitchen and laugh.

Chris of course did not forget anything. I walk into the kitchen and see him feeding Chloe, "She got hungry?" I laugh and sit down in a chair, "Probably she didn't really want the bottle yesterday." He nods and smiles down at Chloe as she finishes and he burps her. He remembered to hold her the way I showed him because she is getting where she spits up more now. He laughs as he looks down at his shirt, "She didn't get it on me for once." I shake my head and grab a wipe to wipe her off, "Because you held her the way I showed you." he laughs again and holds her so he is looking at her, "We are getting better at this huh Chloe." She just smiles at him making me smile. He picks her up and grabs her bag and walks over and rinses the bottle before putting it in the bag, "Ready?" I nod and we walk out the door and to the car. He walks back and puts the key wherever he was supposed to put it. He comes back a few minutes later and leans over and kisses me before he starts to drive us back home.

I see him turn off onto our exit and I watch as he makes the way home. He turns onto a couple streets from our house and I look at him and he laughs but keeps driving. Soon he is pulling into my dad's driveway. I turn and look at him as he shuts the car off, "What are we doing here?" he laughs, "Just come on." I sigh and get Chloe before walking with him up to the door. He knocks and we wait as I still stare at him wondering what in the world he has going on.

The door opens and my dad smiles as he looks at us, "Enjoy your vacation?" I nod and smile, "Yes just tired." He nods, "Of course, come on in." We walk in and he takes Chloe from me and starts to talk to her making her giggle. Chris smiles and grabs my hand and starts pulling me to my room here at Dad's. He opens the door and covers my eyes, "I kind of have your birthday gift here." I laugh and feel him lead me into the room and soon I feel myself being seated. I feel around and feel my bed. "Can I open my eyes?" He laughs and I feel his hands move away, "Don't open them yet." I hear movement and then I feel something in my lap and he laughs, "Open." I open my eyes and see a cute little Pomeranian puppy sitting in my lap. I smile and hug it, "You got me a puppy?" He nods, "You always mentioned that you wanted a puppy and I will admit I was hesitant because of us with school and Chloe and about to graduate but I wanted to give you the birthday you always wanted and this was one of them." I smile down at the puppy as I pet it, "Well, does it have a name?" He smiles and sits on the other side of me and pets the dog, "Nope. That is why she is a little late, she wasn't ready to come home until yesterday so I had your dad go pick her up. I made sure to get a girl for you." I smile and looks down at her, "What about Princess?" I smile up at him and he laughs, "Whatever you want to name her baby." I look down at the puppy in my lap and smile at it, "Do you want to be named Princess?" The puppy licks my face and I smile, "I guess her name is princess." He laughs and kisses my head, "Is she everything you wanted?" I nod and kiss him, "Thank you Chris, you went beyond but I loved all of it." He smiles and we look at the dog, "So am I supposed to bring her home with me?" He laughs and nods, "I already cleared it with everyone and surprisingly they all want a dog." I smile and laugh, "Of course I will end up losing my birthday gift to my brothers." He laughs and kisses my head, "She is yours baby." I smile and pick the puppy up and walk to the living room with Chris behind me and I look around and see my dad playing with Chloe. I sit the puppy down and I sit down on the floor with Chloe and I call the puppy and watch as she comes to us and stops when she sees Chloe in my lap. She looks up at me before walking closer and licking Chloe's face and Chloe laughs making me smile. My dad laughs, "They like each other." I smile and nod.

We hang around my dad's for awhile and he ordered a pizza for all of us. I do miss spending time with my dad the way we use to. I do miss my daddy. Chris kisses my head, "I think we should get Chloe home." I nod and stand up and pick up a sleeping Chloe. Chris picks up my new puppy and I kiss and hug my dad before we walk out to the car and get in and head the few streets over to my house.

As soon as Chris pulls into my driveway I see the door open and my brothers and Candace walking out. I laugh and get out of the car to questions and hugs. I smile and hug all of them before opening the door and getting Chloe out which Aiden immediately took her and start to kiss her, "I missed you." I laugh when I hear Asher, "Don't hog her." I laugh as they fight over my baby. I go around the other side of the car and open the door and pick up Princess before walking back around the car where everyone is standing and smiling. I hold princess and laugh, "Everyone meet Princess." They look up and start to rush me and soon Princess is gone from me too. Chris wraps his arm around me and kisses my head, "I am here baby and I am not going anywhere." I smile and wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his chest. Soon they all realize we are still standing there and they laugh as they hand us back Chloe and Princess before they start to unload the car for us. I look down at Chloe and shake my head, "Our crazy family baby." She smiles up at me and we walk to the house.

I get Chloe ready for bed and I lay her down and she goes right to sleep. I smile as I walk out of the room. "Is she down?" I nod and Chris leans in and kisses me. "Well your brothers put everything where it goes and they have taken over the dog. Do you want to go try to get the puppy from them or do you want to go out?" I laugh and hug him, "How about we just go lay down, I was honest when I said I was tired." He smiles, "Good because so am I, I was just going to take you out if you wanted to but I am so beyond tired." I smile and kiss him before grabbing his hand and pulling him with me to the bedroom. I lay down and he smiles and lays down with me and curls up with me with his arm around me and my head on his chest as he turns on the television but I can't tell you one thing that was said because I fell right to sleep like Chloe.


	65. Hurt

It has been a few months since my birthday and the amazing surprise Chris did for it. Today is the last day of school for all of them because Christmas is in a few days. I finished all of my work weeks ago and told the school I will be coming back for the second half of the year. Chris is so excited for me to be going back to school. Logan came back to the house about a month ago and has been doing really good. He is just trying to figure everything out. He is even in school again with the boys.

I am sitting on the couch because everyone had to go to school but me today. Chloe is sleeping in her rocking chair in the living room. Hanna came and took Avery to some baby thing or something. I have a movie on and I am watching it and playing on my phone. My phone rings and I see Asher's name come across it. I answer, "What's up? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I hear laughter, "It is lunch time and I need to ask you a question." I lean back, "Okay, shoot." He laughs, "Man, you act like dad. Anyway, I have a date tonight and I can't figure out where to take her." I shrug, "Why not just do dinner and a movie? You can get to know each other some more over dinner and see what type of movies she likes and how she reacts at the movies." He laughs, "You are good. Love you Aubs." I laugh, "I love you too Ash." He hangs up and I sit back and start to play with the phone again.

A couple hours later Hanna comes in carrying a sleeping Avery. I smile, "She's out cold?" She nods and laughs, "Poor thing didn't even make it through the whole thing." I smile and watch as she takes Avery to her room. I look at Chloe still sleeping and smile. I look to the other side of the couch and see Princess sleeping as well. She has made herself right at home. Everyone loves her, she is so cute and so sweet. I lean back into the couch and move my feet up onto the couch as well to lay down and watch the new movie that came on.

Soon the door opens and the boys start to file in. They all head to the kitchen for food making me laugh. Logan comes in and sits down next to me and Princess walks over to his lap and lays down in it. He starts to pet her and he looks at me, "Chris wanted me to remind you that he had to work tonight." I nod, "I know." He pets princess, "I have to go with Kayla tomorrow." I look at him, "For?" He sighs, "I don't know something with the doctor." I nod, "That's good that you are trying." He nods, "I agree when you said if the baby is mine and I'm not there then I will regret it." I nod and lean forward and kiss his cheek, "You are doing good. Just keep doing your best." He smiles and turns to me, "What am I walking into?" I sigh, "Depends, It could just be an ultrasound which is just gel being put on the stomach and a wand being moved around on the stomach to show a picture on a computer screen or it could be more." He sighs and turns back to princess, "I'm scared." I pat his shoulder, "You will do fine." He laughs before moving princess and standing up, "I'm not so sure about that but I will trust you." He turns and walks to his room.

I turn back to the movie when I see Adam come in and sigh, "Want to go do something?" I look over at Chloe, "What do you have in mind?" He laughs, "I was thinking, you, me, Aiden, Candace and Aaron play a game." I smile, "Okay." He smiles, "Really?" I nod, "Yeah, but we need one more player so ask Logan." He nods and takes off to get everyone and get a game.

Soon everyone is around the living room table and we are playing _Life_. I am having fun because we haven't played games in so long. After _Life_ where Aiden won, we decided to play _yahtzee_. Mom came home and fed everyone before giving Avery a bath, sending Hanna home and then going to bed after she put Avery down for the night. We played games for hours. Aiden and Candace left to go out on a date and the rest of us still played until Aaron got tired and went to bed. So the three of us played until Adam decided he was done and was going to go take a nap. Logan and I decided to watch a movie to take his mind off of tomorrow. We ended up watching _Fifty Shades of Black_ and laughed and just enjoyed the movie. He went to call Kayla after the movie leaving me on the couch alone once again.

I sigh and lean back in the couch and look down at Chloe who is playing with my finger. She woke up a few minutes after Logan left and I have been playing with her. She is slowly going back to sleep though. I smile and kiss her as I watch her go to sleep. I get up and move her upstairs to her room and change her into pajamas before putting her in her bed. I grab the monitor out of my room and walk back downstairs to sit on the couch. I grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen before putting a movie on and getting comfy as I watch the movie and wait for Chris.

Halfway through the movie I hear the door open and I turn to see Asher walk in crying. I pause the movie and look at him, "Ash? Is everything okay?" He looks at me and shakes his head and starts to walk to his room but I reach out for him, "Asher?" He turns to me and I see the tears flowing down his face, "What happened?" He starts to shake his head before he falls on the couch and falls into me crying on my shoulder as I hold him. I start to rub his back, "What happened Asher?" He sighs, "She didn't show, why didn't she show?" I sigh and feel my heart tighten at his pain and his words, "I don't know. I don't know." He keeps crying into my shoulder as I rub his back and he just keeps asking why she didn't show. I keep telling him it's not his fault and she doesn't deserve his tears and he is too good for her but nothing is working. I get him up and I walk with him to his room.

I open the door to his room and look at Adam, "Adam? Adam wake up? Wake up?" He stirs and looks up at me and then at Asher and he is up and rushing to us, "What happened?" I shrug, "His date didn't show." He sighs and shakes his head before we sit him down on his bed and soon Adam is sitting with him holding him and talking to him and I know he will be okay. I walk out of the room and back to the living room shaking my head, wondering why the girl stood Asher up after saying she would go out with him.

I hear the door open and I see Chris walk in. He smiles at me and comes over and wraps his arms around me, "What's wrong?" I sigh, "Asher's date stood him up." He pulls back and looks at me, "Really?" I nod and he looks at me weird, "But she seemed so happy today." I shrug, "I don't know but he's hurt." He sighs and shakes his head, "Should I go talk to him?" I shake my head, "No, Adam has it. Nothing we say will make this better only Adam will figure out how to make him feel better." He nods and pulls me to him as he sits down and I end up on top of him. "Well I have been thinking about you all day." I smile at him, "Oh really?" He nods and leans forward capturing my lips with his. He pulls away and smiles, "Yes because I am just so excited to not have to go to school or really work for two weeks which means I can be with you and that when we go back to school you will be there with me." I smile and kiss him before pulling away. He smiles and holds me to him.

He kisses my head, "I was thinking tomorrow, you, Chloe and I could go out and do something." I laugh, "Umm okay, like what?" He shrugs, "I don't know yet." I smile and nod, "Sounds fun." He kisses my head again as we drift into a comfortable silence. Chris unpauses the movie and we start to finish it.

After the movie is over, Chris stands up and holds his hand out to me. I smile and take it and he walks me upstairs to my room. He sits me on the bed and smiles before grabbing his clothes and walking to the bathroom. I laugh and shake my head before getting up and walking next door to check on Chloe. I see her sleeping and I smile before walking back out of the room. I walk downstairs and to the twins room. I knock and open the door to see Adam asleep and Asher sitting up in bed watching television. I walk over and sit on his bed and look at him, "Are you doing better?" He shrugs before rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess. I mean I still don't understand anything that happened and why she won't reply to any of my texts but I guess I am doing better than I was." I nod and lean forward and kiss his cheek, "We are always here for you, you know that." He nods, "I just think sometimes that I am the one in this family that is left out of everything because I'm nothing like you and Aiden, the perfect children. I am nothing like Adam and Aaron who are the babies and need to be watched and then Avery who is the baby and the only other girl. I don't fit into any of those." I shake my head, "I am not the perfect child, maybe to dad I was but I never was to mom and I am not to dad anymore. You are you Asher and we wouldn't want you any other way. We love you the way you are." He laughs, "Not everyone." I sigh, "You always have girls throwing themselves at you, why is this one girl messing with you so bad?" He sighs, "Because that's it. She is the one girl that doesn't throw herself at me and want to try to tame the bad Moon. She is, was, different." I nod, "I understand that but trust me there are so many other different girls who would love to go on a date with you. Don't let one girl make you this upset, she isn't worth it." He looks up at me and I smile, "Not every person we like it worth it." He laughs and pulls me to him and hugs me, "Thanks Aubrey. I love that we are getting closer." I smile and hug him back, "Me too." He kisses my cheek and lets me go, "Go to your boyfriend. I will be okay. You are right I am better than her and she doesn't deserve me." I smile and stand up, "There you go." I ruffle his hair making him mad and smile at him before walking out of the room and upstairs to mine.

I see Chris laying on the bed, "Where did you go?" I laugh and close the door, "To check on Asher." He nods, "How is he doing?" I smile, "Better." I walk closer to the dresser and take my pants off. I hear Chris sit up and I smirk as I reach down and pull my shirt up over my head. I hear Chris move again and I smirk as I reach into the dresser and get a shirt and pull it up over my head and feel it hit me mid thigh. I feel two arms wrap around me and then lips press to my neck. "Why must you tease me?" I smile, "Because it's fun." He growls in my ear, "You have teased me almost all my life, it will never end." I smile and turn in his arms to face him, "Nope but at least now you know I am only teasing you because I love you and that I am yours." He smirks, "Only mine." I smile, "Of course baby." He smiles and leans in to capture my lips. He pushes me against the dressed before lifting me up and sitting me on it. He pulls away and starts to kiss my neck as he reaches down to the hem of the shirt and starts pulling it up my body. He has the shirt over my chest when we hear a cry and pause and both turn to the wall. We hear the crying again and I smile and kiss him quickly, "Sorry baby, another night." He runs his hands through his hair, "I think Aiden and Candace are going to be babysitting soon." I laugh and stand up off the dresser pushing myself against him, "You know you love her." He nods as he steps back to let me move, "I do love her but I want to love you as well." I laugh and kiss his lips again, "I know baby." I walk by him and out the door and into the room next to mine. I pick Chloe up and start to kiss her as I walk her over to the changing table and changing her. She feels better quickly and I smile as I take her down stairs to get her a bottle and to make her feel better and get her to sleep again. I smile as she falls back to sleep quickly and I walk her back upstairs and put her to bed again.

I walk into my room and see Chris asleep. I smile and climb into bed and he wraps his arm around me before I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep as I play with my promise ring on my finger, thinking about the second half of the year and what is to come.


	66. Two weeks and decisions

The past two weeks have been amazing. Chris and I have spent so much time together. Chloe was watched by Aiden and Candace one night so Chris could have me all to himself and so we could be intimate. Christmas went amazing like always. We had everyone over. Dad, Uncle Alex, Logan, Grandpa and his wife, Chris, Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez and their daughter and son. It was so nice and I loved everyone being around. Chloe was spoiled with it being her first Christmas; everyone bought her so many gifts. I don't know who bought her more but I am going to say it was a close tie between grandpa, dad and Chris. Dad bought her princess toys and Barbie's and so many books. Grandpa bought her so many princess dresses and toys of all different kinds. Chris bought her a dollhouse, a mini roller stroller for her babies, a Cinderella dress up kit and so many clothes and books. I of course bought her a lot too. Chris got me a beautiful new pair of pajamas, a beautiful bracelet and charm for it which is a heart that means everlasting, he also got me a framed picture of him, Chloe and I that I was so happy to have. I got him a new watch, a necklace that is a key but doesn't look girly and I got him a coupon book that has coupons in it from date nights to time away with me alone.

I go back to school today and I am nervous. I haven't been to school in a while and I just don't want to go in there and be talked about. I sigh as I run the brush through my hair one more time. I hear a knock on my door and turn to see Aiden standing there smiling at me, "You don't need to worry Aubs." I lay my brush down and sigh, "How did you know?" He laughs and walks in and sits on my bed, "I know you Aubs. You don't need to worry though because I will be there and so will Asher and Adam, we always have your back. You also have Chris and you know he would do anything for you." I nod and he stands up and kisses my cheek, "I love you Aubrey, just relax." I nod and watch him walk out of the room as I turn back to my mirror. I am wearing a pair of jeggings and a pair of black heels with a regular white t-shirt with my black leather jacket over it since it is a little cold out. My hair is still short from where I cut it and is laying straight at my shoulders. I walk over and grab my aviator sunglasses and my phone before sighing and grabbing my white purse and putting the phone in the pocket on the outside.

I walk out of the room and next door to see Chloe awake now. I smile and sit my phone down as I pick her up. "Hey baby." I walk her over to the changing table and change her diaper and put on a new onesie and a pair of stretchy legging on. I smile and kiss her head as I pick her back up and hold her to me as I walk over and sit in the rocking chair. "Mommy, has to leave for a little while. I will be back soon with Chris until then you will be with Hanna." I look down at her and kiss her. I hear something and turn to see Chris leaning against the doorframe, "You ready?" I look down at Chloe and shake my head, "No." He comes over and leans down in front of the chair and lifts my chin so I am looking at him, "She will be okay with Hanna you know that baby." I nod and he looks at me, "Okay this is what we can do, we go to school today and if it is horrible and you can't stand being away from Chloe for the few hours then you can finish high school on the computer and be with Chloe." I look up at him, "Okay." He smiles and grabs my hand softly, "I love you Aubrey." I smile and he leans in and kisses me. "I love you too." He stands me up and looks down at Chloe, "I love you too baby girl." He leans down and kisses her, "You will be a good girl for Hanna, wont you?" She smiles at him and he laughs, "Let's get going baby." I nod and he picks up my purse as we walk down the stairs.

I see Hanna sitting on the couch and I walk over and she looks up at me, "You look nice." I smile, "Thanks." She looks at Chloe, "Hey Sweetie, you are going to hang out with me today." I watch as Chloe smiles. I hand her to Hanna and watch as they interact. I feel an arm go around my shoulders and a kiss on my head, "Come on baby, we really have to go." I nod and he leads me away and out the door. He walks me to the cars. He takes me to his car and opens the door for me and once I am in, he hands me my purse. He closes the door and walks around to the other side before getting in and starting the car up and driving to school.

Once in the parking lot, he parks the car and looks at me, "You can do this." He leans forward and kisses me. I smile in the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls away and smiles at me "Come on baby." He gets out and comes around and helps me out before grabbing my hand and walking with me into the school. He walks with me to my locker when Becky comes running and wraps her arms around me. Chris laughs and lets go of my hand as Becky starts asking questions about Chloe and how I am doing and what I have been up to. I smile and look at Chris as he leans down and kisses me, "I will see you later." I nod and watch him leave as Becky hooks her arm with mine, "Come on, I missed having you here." I laugh as we walk to class and she catches me up on all of the high school drama I missed out on.

Lunch is here and I am sitting at a table outside relaxing when I feel arms go around me and kiss my head before sitting down, "How has your day been so far?" I shrug as I look up at Chris, "Not too bad, I actually kind of missed this." He smiles and leans forward and kisses me. I hear Asher, "Get a room." I hear Aiden laugh, "No. No more nieces or nephews right now." I laugh and turn to see all three of my brothers sit down with us. We laugh and talk and just enjoy our time away from class.

We are in the last class when I turn and see Chris sit next to me. I smile at him and he smiles at me before turning to one of his football buddies and talking about football. I check my phone for the thousandth time today making sure Hanna hasn't texted and that Chloe is okay. I hear feet and someone sit next to me and I turn to see who it is when I see Jake sitting there. "Sup?" I sigh and turn back to the front, "What? Can't even say hi to me?" I turn to him, "Can't you sit somewhere else?" He looks around and shakes his head, "No can do sweetheart. I'm stuck here." I look around and see not one empty chair. I sigh and turn back to the front ignoring the idiot next to me as the teacher walks in and starts to teach.

Class ends quickly and I turn to Chris who smiles at me before looking behind me, "When did he get there?" I sigh, "Don't worry about it." He looks behind me and shakes his head before standing up, "You ready to get home?" I nod and he grabs my hand as we walk out of the room and to the car. He helps me in and soon we are heading home where I can't wait to see my girl.

He parks the car and I am out of it and walking to the door before he is even out. I hear a laugh behind me as I walk into the door and into the living room. I see Chloe on the floor and I smile at her, "Hey baby." I get down on the floor and she smiles up at me as pick her up and hold her to me, "I missed you." She wraps her hand in my hair and I laugh as I slowly untangle her hand from it, "Not my hair baby." I hear a laugh behind me and I turn to see Chris sit down and smile at me, "No need to wait for me." I smile and lean my head on his shoulder, "Sorry, I just couldn't wait." He smiles kisses my head, "Don't worry I understand." He gives Chloe his finger and smiles at her as she wraps her hand around his finger and smiles at him. I hear feet and turn to see Hanna walk in, "Did you have a good day?" I sigh, "I did enjoy being back at school but I missed Chloe so much." She nods and sits down holding Avery, "It's understandable but you have to learn to have a life with Chloe." I nod and Chris kisses my head, "I have to head to work baby." I nod and turn to him, "Don't forget we are going out later tonight." He nods and smiles as he kisses me, "I know baby, I would never forget that. Just have you and Chloe ready for when I get home." I smile and watch as he gets up and kisses Chloe before kissing me and walking out the door.

I look down at Chloe and smile, "You hungry?" she smiles up at me and I take her into the kitchen to feed her. I smile down at her as she eats. Mom walks in and smiles, "How was it being back at school?" I smile, "I loved it but I missed her so much." Mom sits down and nods, "I understand. When I started school again after having you I hated leaving you in daycare but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't wait to get out and come get you. Then when Hanna came it made it easier because I trusted her and knew you liked her. I still missed you but it made it easier." I look up at her as I burp Chloe, "What should I do mom?" She sighs, "I don't know baby. I would love for you to go to prom and spring break and everything with your friends but I don't want you to be upset either. This is something you are going to have to decide on sweetie, either finish your high school career with your friends with Chloe right there or finish alone with Chloe." She kisses my head and gets up before walking into the living room, no doubt to check on Avery. I look down at Chloe and sigh, "I don't know what to do baby." She wraps her hand around my finger and I smile at her as she smiles at me.

Chris calls as I finish getting Chloe ready, "Hey." I hear a laugh, "Hey baby." I look down at Chloe, "I know we were supposed to go out tonight but can we take a rain check." I sigh and look down at Chloe, "Yeah." I try to sound positive but I am upset because I was excited for us to go out. I hear a sigh, "Aubs I am so sorry but I don't think I can do it tonight. I am exhausted." I nod and sit Chloe down, "I understand Chris. Just get home and be careful." I hear quiet then, "I love you." I smile, "I love you too." I hang up and look down at Chloe, "Sorry baby, we aren't going anywhere tonight." I pick her back up and take her to the table and start to get her back in her pajamas. I hear a knock on the door and turn to see Logan standing there. "What's up?" I shrug and he walks in, "I was coming to see if you needed help with Chloe." I shake my head, "Thanks but Chris called and said he is tired so we won't be going anywhere tonight." He shakes his head, "You and her are already ready though, what if I take you and her out?" I sigh and look at her, "I don't know." He smiles, "It can be good practice and I can talk to you about everything." I look at my phone and nod, "Just let me text Chris." He nods, "Let me go get my keys." He walks away and I call Chris who answers immediately, "Everything okay Aubs?" I nod, "Yeah, Logan came in when I was getting Chloe ready for bed and said since we are ready that he will take us out so you can come home and sleep." He sighs, "Aubs…" I sigh, "Chris, I am going to help him and talk with him about everything. I was just calling to let you know." He sighs and then I hear something, "Okay, just be careful." I nod and hang up before getting Chloe and grabbing her diaper bag.

I walk downstairs with her and see Logan standing there before smiling, "Ready?" I nod and he opens the door as I walk out of the door with Chloe in my arms. He looks at me and laughs, "Maybe we should take your car." I look at him before it dawns on me that he doesn't have a car seat and I laugh, "Yeah, we should." I walk back in and grab my keys before walking back out. I put Chloe in the car seat and Logan takes the diaper bag and puts in on the floor. I close the door and walk around to get in the drivers side when I see Logan standing there, "I figured I would drive." I shrug and laugh before handing him the keys and walking around to the passenger side and getting in. Logan gets in and starts the car up and starts to drive.

I watch the trees and businesses as they past us. I turn to him, "So where are we going?" He looks at me and laughs, "I was honestly thinking about _Cici's."_ I smile and nod, "That sound good." He drives to the restaurant and smiles as he parks the car. He comes over and helps me get Chloe and the diaper bag. I carry the car seat as he carries the diaper bag. He pays and we walk over to a table and I wait with Chloe as he gets food first then he comes over and waits with her as I go and get food. I sit down and start to eat with him and he smiles, "Thanks for coming out with me." I smile, "Thanks for taking me out." He laughs and shakes his head, "No problem." We finish eating and then he looks at me, "How do you take Chloe out like this?" I shrug, "What do you mean?" He looks around, "What if someone recognized us?" I shake my head and pull out her blanket, "Then I cover her up." He looks at the blanket, "I still can't believe no one got the picture of her." I smile, "Something I learned and you will too. When I was ready Chris took a picture of her and I and I posted it and then the picture wasn't worth money anymore so everyone honestly stopped trying." He nods and looks down at her, "You don't worry about what could happen?" I shrug, "I do but I also know that I can't keep her hidden away and I can't do that to myself either." He looks up at me, "I worry all the time. I don't even know if the kid is mine yet and I worry about it and Katy all the time." I smile and nod, "It's what happens. If the kid is yours then the worry will only get worse not better." He looks at me and shakes his head, "How do you handle it?" I sigh, "I don't know. I just trust that I am doing everything I can and that she will be happy and healthy. I try to not worry about things I can't change or control, I mean it doesn't work all the time but I try." He nods and looks at Chloe, "She is so cute." I smile down at her, "Thank you."

We talk for awhile longer and soon I think he feels a little better. We get up and leave with him carrying Chloe this time and me carrying the diaper bag. We get her and her bag in the car before he gets in the car and starts to drive us home.

He parks the car in the driveway and turns the car off handing me the keys which I drop in the diaper bag. I smile and get Chloe's car seat and see her sleeping. Logan closes the door and opens the front door for me. He kisses my cheek, "Thank you for doing all of this tonight Aubrey. It really did help and I feel better." I smile and walk upstairs to Chloe's room and sit the car seat down before getting her out and changing her into pajamas. I kiss her head before laying her down to sleep in her crib. I walk next door and see Chris already out cold. I smile and walk over to my dresser and I change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge of it and smile at Chris. I run my hand through his hair and lean down and kiss his head. He sleepily looks up at me and smiles, "Hey." I smile and he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to him. I lay down and he kisses me, "Did you have a nice time?" I nod, "I think Logan is doing better with everything." He smiles, "That's good." He lays his head on my stomach and I run my hand through his hair as he falls back to sleep on me. I smile and watch as he sleeps knowing I need to sleep too for school tomorrow but not being able to.

I lay there and just watch him sleep and run my hand through his hair. I decide there and then that I need to finish school with Chris. I love Chloe and I wish I could have her with me but I trust Hanna and I know Chloe loves Hanna and for a few hours I will suck it up and finish school with Chris and make him happy. Soon I drift off to sleep with his soft snores and warm breath on my stomach the last things I remember.


	67. Decline

Spring break is right around the corner and prom is right around the corner after that. My senior year is almost over. I have three months left until my senior year is officially over. I have four months until my daughter is one. It has been a crazy few months but honestly I wouldn't have changed a thing. I love being with my friends again and feeling normal for a few hours then I love coming home to Chloe and being able to be with her all night. Chris has slowed down on his working to be able to keep his grades up. He got scholarships to a bunch of colleges and is just now trying to figure out where to go. I was so excited when the letter started to come in, I was so proud of him. I have a few letters that I have and am looking at but nothing has been decided yet. I actually got accepted into my number one school that I applied to before I knew about Chloe and now I am thinking about turning it down.

I walk downstairs and see Candace sitting in the chair, "Hey girl." She smiles at me, "Hey." I walk over and sit on the couch and look at her, "How was your photo shoot?" She shrugs, "Not bad but I am tired of leaving all the time. I wish I didn't have to leave so much." I nod and look at her, "But you love it, don't you?" She nods, "I do, I always wanted this and I have it but now with Aiden I honestly don't like leaving for weeks and sometimes months at a time. I just want to be here and around him." I smile at her words and then look at her, "I bet he would say the same thing but he is proud of you." She smiles, "I know. I hear it so much. I am proud of him he is going to be a senior soon. He will be graduating soon." I nod and look at her. She loves Aiden so much even though she is older than him, it honestly does not affect them. It was a little weird at first because Aiden is seventeen in a couple months and Candace is twenty one. Mom and dad love her though and have no problem with the relationship and honestly none of us do either.

We start to watch a movie but honestly we talked more than we watched it. Aiden comes down and smiles, "I thought you went home." She shrugs and smiles, "I was going to but I sat down to take a phone call and then Aubrey and I started talking." He smiles and walks over and sits next to her and kisses her head. "Well, do you still want to go home to nap or do you want to go do something?" She smiles up at him, "What do you have in mind?" I watch him laugh as he gets up and places his hand out, "Oh you know picnic in the park, walk along the beach and then a swim in the heated pool before we watch a movie and eat food that is yummy and bad for us." She laughs and nods placing her hand in his, "Sounds amazing. I'm in." He smiles and kisses her before looking at me, "You okay if I take her Aubs?" I nod, "Go out with your girlfriend and have a blast." He smiles and comes over and kisses my cheek before walking out the door with Candace.

I sigh as I turn to the television hoping to find something to keep me occupied. Adam and Asher went out with dad to have some bonding time. Mom went out with Avery and Aaron to some park where she was meeting Alex. Logan is at his girls' house. He has gotten a lot closer to her and honestly I think he is starting to get excited about possibly being a dad. Chris has to go to work today for something. So it has mainly just been Chloe and I but she fell out early for her nap.

I hear my phone ringing and I pick it up, "Hello." I hear noise and then, "Hey Aubrey. What's up?" I look down at my phone and smile, "Hey Becky. Nothing just watching some television." I hear laughter, "Well we are having a get together and I was wondering if you would want to come. It's at my house with just a few people from school and my family." I sigh, "I'm sorry, I can't. Chloe is napping." I hear a sigh, "Oh okay. I understand. If she wakes up soon then stop on by." I tell her I will if Chloe gets up before hanging up and looking back at the television.

My phone rings later when I am in the middle of a movie. I pause the movie and see Chris is calling. I answer, "Hey sexy." I hear him laugh, "Oh you're being nice today huh?" I laugh and shake my head as I look out the window, "No, I'm just being honest." He laughs, "Well in that case, Hey beautiful." I smile and watch as the kids outside play. "So what's up?" He laughs, "Well I am leaving early tonight so I figured we could go out to dinner." I smile, "That sounds nice. I will get ready." He laughs, "And don't forget to get my baby girl ready too. I want to spend time with both of you." I laugh and start to get up, "I won't. How long until you are here?" I hear something and then, "About an hour maybe hour and a half." I nod, "Okay, I will go get ready." He laughs, "Bye Aubrey. I love you." I smile, "I love you too Chris." I hear the line go dead and I shake my head as I walk upstairs to start getting ready.

I get a hot shower letting the water run over me before I get out and wrap a towel around me. I walk across the hall into Chloe's room to check on her. I see she is still asleep so I move around quietly and lay her out a pair of leggings that are black and a pink onesie that has a football on it. I get her out a pair of shoes and lay them next to her clothes with her socks. I walk out of the room and next door to mine. I walk to my dresser and get my underclothes. I put them on and walk over to my closet and get a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt that is dressy. I grab a grey cardigan I put on over it. I put on a pair of black heels. I run a brush through my hair and then plug in my curler to fix my natural curls and make them look neater. While it is heating up I apply some light grey eye shadow with some black eyeliner with black mascara. I then put some cupcake lip gloss on that I know Chris loves. When the curler is heated up I use it quickly and unplug it before taking it to the bathroom so it can cool down safely.

I walk into Chloe's room and see she is stirring slightly. I smile and walk over to her crib, "Hey sweetie." I pick her up out of her crib and she whines before I hold her to me and bounce her slightly. "I know baby. I know." I walk her over to the changing table and change her diaper. I smile down at her, "That's better, huh?" She smiles at me and I start to get her dressed. I put her last shoe on and smile as I pick her up and put a headband over her head. I grab her diaper bag and walk downstairs with her. I smile and get her rocker and put her in it before hitting the button and watching as she starts to rock. I walk into the kitchen and get her stuff for her bottles and put them in the diaper bag. I walk back to the living room and smile at Chloe before sitting down on the couch and looking down at my phone seeing I am right on time and it has been an hour and a half since Chris called. He should be here any minute.

Ten minutes pass and I walk over to the rocker and pick Chloe up and hold her to me as I walk around slightly. She is going to be hungry soon.

Ten more minutes pass and I sigh as I walk into the kitchen with Chloe and make her a bottle before walking back to the living room and sitting down as I feed her. She looks up at me and I love these moments. She finishes quickly and I hold her up with her burp rag before burping her. She spits up a little and I wipe her mouth before getting a wipe and wiping it again. I smile down at her as I lay her down on the ground on her play mat. I walk the bottle into the kitchen and wash it out before letting it dry.

I walk back into the living room and sigh as I turn on the television. It has been a half hour now and I am starting to get a little aggravated.

After an episode of Pretty Little Liars I pick up my phone and call Chris. It rings a few times and then goes straight to voicemail meaning I was declined. I shake my head and look down at my phone and at Chloe who is moving around some. I smile at her before calling again and it happening again. I am getting mad now. Why is he declining me?

I am halfway through another episode of Pretty Little Liars when my phone rings. I pause the show and look down at my phone to see Chris' name. He is calling now, two hours after he said he would be here. I answer, "Where are you?" I hear noise but don't hear him. "Chris?" Again I hear noise but not him. I start to get worried and I sit up, "Chris?" The line goes dead and I look at Chloe worried. Maybe it was just a butt dial. I go to call him but before I get the chance the phone rings again and it is him again. I answer immediately, "Chris? What is going on?" I hear a door open close by but I don't pay attention as I want to know what is going on and to hear his voice saying that everything is okay and it is a big misunderstanding. I then hear a voice that don't belong to Chris, nothing like Chris, "Hello, I'm Officer Phillips." I feel everything drain out of me, why is an officer calling? I go to talk but nothing comes out. "Your name is all over this phone. All the latest missed calls and we didn't know who else to call. I am sorry to tell you but Chris was in an accident. He is being taken to Metro."


	68. Waiting

I feel the phone drop from my hands and then arms go around. I hear voices but I don't hear what is being said. I can't say anything but I something comes through that I hear and it is, "What's wrong?" I feel my mouth open but nothing come out. I try again and manage to squeak out, "Chris was in an accident being taken to Metro." I crack on the last word and feel the tears falling. I hear crying but I don't know if it is me or not. I hear movement but I don't know who is doing it.

I turn my head slightly and look up to see Aiden there holding me to him. I feel myself being lifted up. I look forward as I am helped to stand to see Candace on the phone holding Chloe. I see tears on both faces and I want to move forward but I can't make myself do it. I feel myself moving and then I feel the cold air on me. I know I am outside now. I feel myself moving still but I don't feel my legs moving. I am lifted up and put in a car and I shake my head as the door closes on me. I look to the side when the door opens and see Aiden getting in. I squeak out the question or well comment as to why I can't go, "Chloe?" He shakes his head as he starts the car, "Candace has her. Don't worry. Let's just get you to Chris." I look out the window thinking about Chris and if he is okay and what is going on. How did this happen? He was supposed to be picking me up for dinner? I don't understand. I hear Aiden on the phone but I don't know what he is saying or who he is talking to.

The car stops and I look around to see the hospital. I hear the door open and the cool air hit my skin as I am lifted out of the car. I feel myself moving again but I don't know how I am doing it. I don't feel my legs moving, actually I don't feel anything right now. I feel the cool air leave me as I hear noise all around. I know I am inside now. I am moved to the front desk and I try to talk but nothing comes out as Aiden takes over. Soon I am being moved again but I again don't feel myself moving.

We turn a hallway and I see Uncle Alex walking to us fast paced. Arms are wrapped around me and soon I am moving again. I hear talking as I am turned and I see Mom sitting in a chair with dad, Asher, Adam, Aaron and Avery. Mom rushes to me and hugs me as Dad kisses my head. I see white coming to us and a friendly smile. "Are you here for Chris?" We nod and he looks at Uncle Alex, "Alex? What are you doing here?" I watch him look at me before looking back to the doctor, "We are close to him." He nods and looks around before he opens his mouth "Well, Chris is in bad shape." That is all I hear, I see his mouth moving but no sound is coming out. I know he is still talking but I don't hear the words that are being said. I feel my legs for the first time in awhile but I feel them giving out. I feel myself trying to fall but I never feel myself hit.

I watch as the doctor walks away and dad covers my vision. He is talking but I don't hear. He puts his hands on either side of my cheeks and makes me look at him as he slowly talks and I hear him, "Princess, Do you want to see him?" I feel myself nodding and being lifted up. I feel myself being walked before we stop in front of a door. Dad looks at me, "Are you sure?" I swallow the lump in my throat as I nod. The door is opened and I feel arms go around me and I look to the side to see Aiden try to smile at me. He walks with me through the door and I turn to see Chris lying in bed with machines hooked up to him everywhere. I see bandages wrapped around his head and arm. I hear a scream and then my legs falling again. I feel my stomach drop as my legs go out from under me. I feel cold tile against my butt and back. I feel my hair getting petted. I feel sobs shaking my body. I see my dad come back in front of me, "Aubrey?" I look up at him as he says my name again. "Look at me Princess." I look straight into his eyes and hear my sobs coming out. "Breathe." He breathes with me until the sobs stop shaking through my body. "I need you here. I need you to be here. I need you to be strong." I nod and he looks around before looking back at me, "I need you to stay here with me as I explain to you, can you do that?" I nod and he motions his hand before I see Uncle Alex share the view with my dad. "You still with us Aubrey?" I nod and watch as they look at each other and Uncle Alex sighs and grab my hand. "I need you to listen carefully." I nod and he looks at me, "Chris is in bad condition." I don't want to hear this. Dad grabs my hand drawing my attention to him, "Listen Princess." I nod and look at him as I hear Uncle Alex talk, "He is bruised badly. His brain is swollen and they are hoping it comes down. They were going to put him in a coma but he went in one before they could. They are hoping he wakes up soon but they don't know if he will. Honey, they don't know the damage that has been done. If he does wake up they don't know what he might remember or what might be gone." I feel myself rock slightly and I see them look at each other. I hear my dad, "You hear us?" I nod and he looks at Uncle Alex before looking at me, "Do you want to see him?" I nod and I feel myself being lifted up and walked to the bed. I look down at the body in the bed and it looks nothing like Chris. It looks nothing like my Chris.

There are bruises on one side of the face. Bandages wrapped around the head and I can see stitches poking out from under them. I see a busted lip and cuts over his cheeks. I look down and see a bandage wrapped around his arm and more stitches poking out. I see cuts over his hands and a bruise forming along his collar bone. I can't see anything else and I know I don't want to. This is too much. It is all too much. They are telling me Chris might not wake up and if he does he might not be my Chris. He might not even remember me or us. I feel my head spin from everything. I feel the whole world spin around me before I feel like I am going to get sick. I feel arms move to me but I feel hardness and then all I see is blackness.

 **ASHER'S POV…**

I am hanging back against the wall as dad and Uncle Alex try to get Aubrey to focus on them long enough to explain the severity of what is going on. This is not new, Aubrey has done this before. When she gets really stressed and don't know what to do she loses focus and blocks everything out. It's something we have dealt with and know how to deal with it. We haven't had to deal with it in such a long time though, so it is scaring everyone. Aiden is holding her and petting her hair hoping to calm her down. Adam and Mom stayed outside with Aaron and Avery.

I watch as she focuses and then they stand her up and walk her to the bed so she can see him. I was shaking my head the whole time at them to not let her see him but they didn't listen. I watch as she looks down at him and I see her face pale more and the tears come harder. I don't even think she knows she is crying. I watch as she reaches out for him before pulling her hand back to herself.

I watch her and see her look like she is about to be sick. I open my mouth to warm them when everything just happens so fast and Aubrey sways. I rush to her as well as the other three and we all reach out to grab her but she sways too far and hits the ground. I bend down, "Aubs? Aubrey can you hear me?" Uncle Alex and dad rush out to get a doctor. Aiden moves her and lays her head in his lap as he strokes her hair, "Aubrey? Can you hear us?" Mom rushes in with a doctor and Uncle Alex and dad. Mom hugs Aubrey to her and cries. The doctor yells for a nurse and then a bed is being brought in as Aubrey is being lifted up. The doctor starts to ask questions, "What happened? Did she fall? Why is she not responding? Did something happen?" I start to ramble off the answer, "She fell, I think she is unconscious and she is stressed." The doctor nods and turns to the nurse before turning back to us, "Going to go get her checked out. I will be back." They wheel her away and I run my hands through my hair as I walk out with her and see Adam looking around wide eyed. He sees me, "What is going on?" I sigh and shake my head, "Asher, please? What is going on? Aubrey is rushed out on a bed and no one is saying anything." I look at him and see he is crying. I pull him to me and hold him close, "She fell Adam, I think she passed out." He shakes his head and holds on to me as I rub his back.

After a few minutes I look down and realize Aaron and Avery aren't here. "Where are Aaron and Avery?" He sighs, "Hanna showed up. She took them home to try to help and to help with Chloe and comfort Candace and let her come here." I nod and look at the door as Mom and dad come out and Uncle Alex after wards. "I am going to go see if I can find anything out." They both nod and I watch as he walks away. Dad walks mom over to a chair and sits her down. I look around, "Where is Aiden?" Dad points to the door and I take off inside and see him sitting against the wall with his head in his hands. "Aiden?" He shakes his head, "I shouldn't have let her out of my arms. I thought she was doing better. I shouldn't have taken my arms away from her." I sit down next to him. "It's okay. She will be okay. She is Aubrey, she is always okay." He shakes his head, "She would be if it wasn't for me." I sigh and shake my head, "You didn't do this Aiden. You couldn't have done anything different." He looks up at me and I see the tears flowing down his face and it makes my chest tighten and hurt. I never see Aiden cry, I don't know what to do. He is always the strong one and the positive one. I wrap my arm around him and he falls into me and lays his head on my shoulder as he cries. I just wrap my other arm around him and hold him letting him cry and vent.

The door opens a little while later and I see Candace walk in. she looks down at me and I smile at her slightly and she moves to sit on the other side of him, "Aiden?" He lifts his head slightly and turns to look at her, he breaks into a new fit of cries when he sees her and she wraps her arms around him and whispers to him as he cries to her. I stand up and walk out of the room and see mom on the phone.  
"Who is she talking to?" Adam sighs, "Hanna, Chloe knows something is wrong and is crying and crying and won't go to sleep so they are hoping hearing mom's voice will help." I nod and sit down next to him. He looks at me, "How is he?" I shake my head, "Which one?" He nods, "Both I guess?" I sigh, "Chris…man, he doesn't look good. I heard the doctor as he was talking and it scared me but when I went in and saw him…" I turn to him and shake my head, "That is something Aubrey never should have saw." He gasps and I nod, "He is bad." I start to feel the tears well up in my eyes, "He looks like…" Adam nods knowing what I am thinking and wraps his arms around me holding me to him. I sigh and pull back slightly, "Aiden isn't doing well either. He feels like he caused Aubrey to fall because he let her go but no one could have prevented it." He nods and looks at the door, "At least Candace is here for him." I nod, "You and me, Candace and Aiden and Mom, dad and Uncle Alex." He laughs slightly, "That is how it goes huh?" I nod and we look at the wall not knowing what to say but I know we are thinking the same thing, what happens if he doesn't pull through this?

We sit there just waiting. Waiting for news on Chris or Aubrey. Waiting to find out what is going on. Waiting to find out if they will be okay.

I see Uncle Alex and I stand up and my dad looks at him, "Did you find anything out?" He sighs, "Just that she has finished tests and they should be bringing her back soon." Dad sighs but nods, "Thank you." Uncle Alex nods and sits down to wait with us.

I see nurses and then I see a bed and I move closer to see them wheeling Aubrey back. I watch the doctor round the corner as they take her into a room next to Chris. I walk over to him with my parents and he looks up, "Okay, most of her tests are back but we are waiting on some more. So far everything looks okay." Mom smiles and thanks him before walking into the room to see Aubrey. I look at the doctor, "Will she be okay?" he looks at me and then around the hallway, "Are you her brother?" I nod and he puts his hand on my shoulder, "So far everything looks good and points to her being okay. I am sure the other tests will show the same thing. I wouldn't worry about her if I was you." I smile and watch as he walks away. I feel better slightly now because at least I know one will be okay.

I am sitting in the chair when I hear machines going off and I see nurses running our way and then the doctor running our way as well. I stand up and look around as they run past Chris' room and right into Aubrey's. I look at Adam and we both run into the room after them to see dad holding mom as she cries and Uncle Alex trying to figure out what is going on. I watch as the nurses rush around as the doctor barks orders. I watch as they check machines and start to move in unison.

We are pushed out of the room by nurses and the door is closed on all of our faces. Mom is more hysterical and Uncle Alex cusses before opening the door trying to hear. The door is closed again and he cusses again before walking over to mom and trying to help comfort her. I hold Adam as he cries into my arms.

Soon the door opens and the nurses walk out and ignore our questions we fire at them. The door closes again and then after a few minutes it opens again and a nurse walks out with the doctor. He gives her a look and she walks off before he turns to us. Uncle Alex is the first one to talk, "Is she okay? What happened in there?" The doctor looks around at all of us before looking down at the paper and then at us again, "The first set of tests looked good and showed everything was okay. That was great news. The second set of tests looked good two except for one. Just as I got the results and was coming to talk to you guys I got the page for her room." He looks around at all of us and I see something in his eyes I wish I didn't; sympathy. "I am so sorry to tell you, but she lost the baby."


	69. News

**ASHER'S POV….**

All at once as if in unison we all say, "Baby?" He looks around at all of us confused now, "You didn't know?" Everyone shakes their heads and looks around to see if anyone else was doing anything different. The doctors eyes widen and he looks around before coughing, "Um… Well, my deepest sympathy." Everyone looks around and nods thanking him. "She will need to rest and I would recommend staying in bed for a couple days." He goes to leave when mom speaks up, "Move her." The doctor stops and looks at her, "I'm sorry." Mom shakes her head, "Move her into the room with Chris. When she wakes up that is where she will want to be. If you want any chance of her relaxing and staying in bed then that is the only way you will get it." He nods, "Okay, I will have her moved at once." She nods, "Thank you."

Mom shakes her head as she looks around at everyone, "Did anyone know?" We all shake our heads and dad sighs, "No one knew Ally." He sits down looking defeated. "Is it wrong to say I hope she didn't." Everyone looks up at me mad, "What? If she knew and lost it don't you think that would crush her more. It would be painful to know you were going to have this baby by someone who you love and plan on marrying and then to find out that before you got to do anything but already loved it that you lost it and never got a chance. At least if she didn't know then, yes it will still hurt but she wasn't already thinking about it and dreaming of it." Adam wraps an arm around me and nods, "I agree." Dad sighs, "Either way, this is going to crush her." Mom shakes her head, "I can't believe it happened in the first place." Uncle Alex then speaks, "Chris is going to be deveasted." Mom looks up at him and he shrugs, "I'm just stating the truth. He is going to be deveastead. Yeah, it shouldn't have happened but neither should have Chloe and could you really imagine her not around now?" Mom shakes her head and he smiles, "Plus, if you think about it Aubrey, Aiden and those two over there were all surprised and not supposed to happen but could you imagine your life without them?" She shakes her head and smiles at us, "No, I never could and I never will." I look at the door and I sigh, "Who is going to tell Aiden?" Mom sighs and shrinks into her seat. Dad raises his hand, "I will."

He walks into the room and I stand outside the door and see in as he leans down in front of Aiden. He calls his name and Aiden looks up at him. I hear dad explaining and Candace busts out crying and then Aiden just loses it. He slams his fists into the ground and starts crying even more blaming himself even more. Dad grabs his arms and pulls him to him and holds him as he struggles to get away. Finally Aiden stops fighting and wraps his arms around dad and cries into his shirt as dad holds him on the floor telling him to not blame himself and that he didn't do this and nothing he did would have stopped this from happening.

The door opens next to me and I see Aubrey being wheeled out and I move to let them wheel her into the room. I watch as Aiden and dad stand up and let her in. They place her on the other side of the room and leave the curtain open. I watch as Aiden walks over to the bed and sits down on the side of it. Candace goes to move to him and dad shakes his head.

I walk into the room and lean against the wall as he holds Aubrey's hand and pets her hair. He is just sitting there and I think somehow that is helping him more than any of us ever could.

I am leaning against the wall when mom and dad come in with Adam. Mom and dad walk over to the bed and sit down in the chairs by Aubrey. Candace walks over by Chris and sits down in a chair by him. Adam looks at me and goes to sit by Candace and they start to talk. I lean against the wall and just watch as everyone talks besides Aiden. I see movement and I stand up straight. I look over at mom and see she sees it as well. Aubrey is coming too.

Aiden moves slightly so that mom and dad can get to her more. I watch as Aubrey opens her eyes and groans. She looks over at mom and dad then at Aiden before looking at me, Candace and Adam at the foot of her bed. "What happened?" Everyone looks at everyone trying to figure out what to say. Dad moves closer and sits on the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling Princess?" She groans, "My head hurts." He nods, "Yeah." He looks around, "You passed out Princess." She looks around at all of us, "Really?" We all nod and dad looks at her, "How much do you remember?" She starts to think, "I remember Chris calling to say he was coming to pick me up for dinner, and then I don't know." Dad sighs and looks at mom who moves closer to her, "Honey, Chris was in an accident." Aubrey struggles to sit up and Aiden lays a hand on her shoulder to get her to stay down, "You are right next to him." She turns her head and I watch as it all sinks in again. She starts to breathe faster and dad grabs her hand pulling her attention back to him. "There's more." She looks around at all us, "More?" I watch as mom looks around and Candace turns away. "What is going on?" Aiden sighs and grabs her hand, "Aubrey, you umm…lost the baby." Aubrey looks around, "I'm not pregnant." Aiden shakes his head, "You were." She shakes her head, "No I wasn't." He nods, "Yes you were. I'm sorry but you lost it." She looks down at her stomach and slowly raises a hand to lay on it. "I didn't even know."

We all just watch as she looks over at Chris. She turns back to us before looking back down at her stomach. "I'm sad but I…" We nod and she looks over at him, "We didn't know, I didn't know." Aiden kisses her cheek, "Anything I can do sweetie?" She shakes her head, "No. I didn't know, I'm upset and sad but I'm more worried about him than anything." He nods and looks at dad who pats her shoulder, "I am going to go get the doctor."

We watch as he walks away and Aubrey looks around, "Can I have a minute?" Everyone nods and we all leave and hang out of the room.

After a few minutes dad comes back with the doctor and he looks around, "She wanted a minute." He nods and the doctor walks over and knocks on the door before poking his head in, "Can I come in?" I watch as he opens the door and walks in.

After a few more minutes he walks out, "She is going to be okay. Just have her rest and be there for her. I don't think it has settled in yet." We nod and he walks away before we walk back into the room to see her watching Chris.

I sit on the side of her bed, "Aubs?" She looks at me, "Are you okay?" She nods, "I just want him to wake up." She turns to Uncle Alex, "When will he wake up?" He sighs, "I don't know sweetie. No one knows." She sighs and turns back to him. Mom looks around at everyone, "I need to call Hanna and check on everyone." Dad nods and she starts to walk out when Aubrey stops her, "Mom." She turns and looks at Aubrey, "You can go home and be with them. I will be okay." She shakes her head, "I'm not going anywhere honey." She walks out the room and Aubrey looks around, "You guys can go home and get some sleep." We all shake our heads and she smiles slightly before looking back at Chris.

It has been hours. Aubrey fell asleep and Aiden is sleeping in the chair with Candace asleep while sitting on his lap. Mom and dad went to get coffee with Uncle Alex. Adam is sitting against the wall staring at his phone. I am sitting in the chair by Aubrey's bed holding her hand.

We all want Chris to wake up but we are worried about Aubrey and how she is taking this.

I watch as he stays out and then Aubrey sleeps, wishing I could do something.

Eventually I close my eyes and just lay my head on the bed as I wait for news and for things to go back to normal. Even though I know nothing will ever go back to normal.

I wake up to footsteps and I look up to see nurses around Chris's bed. "What's going on?" I see mom and dad and Uncle Alex, "The swelling has gone down. They are going to try to wake him up." I shake Aubrey slightly. She groans and moves around, "Aubrey, wake up." She looks up at me, "What?" I point to the bed, "They are going to try to wake him up." She sits up and the nurse comes over and helps her get up and places her in a chair by the bed.

We are all pushed against the wall and watch hoping it works and Chris is okay. Hoping nothing is wrong.

Aubrey looks around but tries to reach out and grab his hand but they don't let her. She looks up pissed but I shake my head, "Calm down Aubs." She shoots her eyes to me but goes back to watching.

We watch as eyes slowly open and look around. "Chris? You were in an accident, you are at Metro hospital." He looks up at the doctor as he talks. The doctor moves so Chris can see us. The doctor then points to Aubrey having him look at her, "Do you know who they are?" Chris looks around and nods. The doctor smiles, "That is great." He looks at Aubrey, "I would like you to ask about your life." She nods and reaches out and grabs Chris' hand, "You remember me?" He nods and she looks around, "Do you know who Chloe is?" He takes a second before he nods at her words making us all feel relieved, "Are we dating?" He nods and smiles making us all smile. The doctor smiles, "This is great. I want to take him for some test but this is great." He moves Chris away and I look at Aubrey who is smiling and crying, "He remembers. He remembers it all." I smile and wrap my arm around her, "Yes he does and it is amazing." She smiles and nods as she wipes her tear away and I move as everyone takes turns hugging her.

Soon the door is opened and Chris is being wheeled back in. He smiles at all of us and the nurse turns and looks at dad, "Doctor will be in with the tests soon." We nod and watch her leave. Chris looks around, "Can someone explain what happened?" We all shake our heads and he sighs, "I was coming to pick you up and then I woke up here." Aubrey shrugs, "I got a couple phone calls but there was just noise and I couldn't figure it out and then a officer called and told me what happened." He holds her hand and kisses it, "Sorry for scaring you baby." She lays her head on the bed and he rubs her hair slightly before he looks down, "Wait, why are you in a hospital gown?" We all look at each other and then dad starts to usher us all out.

 **AUBREY'S POV…**

I watch my family leave and I sigh as I sit back up and look at him. How do I tell him? Should I even tell him right now? He looks at me, "What is it Aubrey? Are you okay?"

I look up into his eyes and decide to just tell him the truth. He deserves to know. "I lost focus." He nods, "Understandable it happens when you get stressed." I nod and sigh, "I guess I passed out and fell. When I woke up I was told umm…" He looks at me confused and worried, "Told what baby?" I sigh, "I was um… pregnant and I lost the baby." I look up at him from my eyelashes and see his face as he tries to process it. He faces turns from confusion to worry to sadness.

He rubs my arm and looks at me. "You were pregnant?" I nod, "I guess. I didn't know or I would have told you." He nods and looks down at me, "I was going to be a dad." I rub his arm and he looks at me, "I'm so sorry Chris. I honestly didn't know." He nods, "I know baby. I know you wouldn't have kept something like that from me. It's just a lot to process and then I find out it's not even going to happen. I don't know what to feel. I feel angry, hurt, confused and sad." I move up onto the bed and he wraps his arm around me and kisses my head. I don't talk and let him process everything because it honestly is a lot to process. This is something he always wanted and he just found out how close he was to getting it.

I hear the door open and I see the doctor come in, "I just want to say I am sorry again. I also wanted to tell you that everything looks good. I want to keep you both today but I think you can go home tonight." We nod and he walks out and I look at Chris. He looks down at me and rubs my arm, "Are you okay Aubs?" I nod, "I never knew I was pregnant so honestly I feel like I lost something I didn't even know I had. I'm doing okay." He looks down at me, "I see your point. I just can't stop thinking about what if we didn't lose it. I would be a dad. I would have a little me and you running around." He smiles at me and I smile up at him, "We have Chloe." He smiles at me, "I love Chloe like she is mine and I love to watch her but…" I nod understanding.

The door opens and I watch as my family comes in. My dad smiles, "Chris we finally got a hold of your parents. They are on their way." He nods, "Thank you." Mom looks around, "Are you okay?" He sighs, "I mean I guess I am. I'm just sad." Mom walks forward with dad and they look at each other. "I don't normally talk about this but…" Dad nods telling her to go on, "I lost a baby too. We didn't know I was pregnant and we found out when I lost it. We were upset and hurt. We wanted the baby after we knew we had a chance but there was nothing that could be done. We stayed together and just let the sadness out. I don't want this to tear you two apart. This is a sad thing and I hate that you two are having to deal with it but let it make you stronger." Dad nods, "Talk about it. Talk about how you are feeling. Talk and cry and then come out of this stronger and more in love." I look at Chris and he nods, "We will." He smiles down at me and I smile up at him.

My family leaves and I look at Chris who looks at me, "Aubrey, its something I wanted for a long long time. I feel like I had everything I could have ever wanted and now I don't and I didn't even know about it. " I nod, "I know. I just know there was nothing we could have done. I hate that this happened too." He kisses my head and we keep talking before we hold each other and cry about this whole night, about Chris getting hurt, the baby, everything.

His parents show up and Chris explains what happened. His mom feels bad about what happened and stays around for a while. Chris loved having his mom, sister and dad there for him and I.

We ended up talking more after his family left. He kisses my head and looks down at me, "I love you Aubrey. I love you more than anything in this world. I am upset but we will get through this." I smile up at him, "I love you too Chris." He kisses me and when we pull back I lay my head on his chest and he rubs my arm as we lay here thinking about everything but overall both of us wishing this night never happened and we could just turn back time. Knowing we can't we will get through whatever comes from this night together.


	70. Senior Trip

It has been a couple months since everything happened. Chris is doing better. Logan is a nervous wreck because the baby should be coming soon. Dad and mom are getting along better. Mom is actually putting some music out again. Alex and mom are still very close and I notice that they are secretly talking about something but they don't want us to know what it is. Anytime anyone gets close they shut up until we leave.

I walk into the bedroom and see Chris asleep, I smile and walk over and sit on the bed. I lean over and kiss his neck. He moves slightly and I kiss his cheek before he smiles and opens his eyes, "What are you doing?" I laugh, "I need you to get up. We have to leave." He laughs and nods as he leans forward and pulls me to him into a kiss.

He pulls away when air is very much needed, "Okay, just let me get dressed." I smile and kiss him one more time before he gets up and starts to move around and get clothes to get dressed. I sit on the bed and watch as he moves around my room like he belongs and it's funny because in a way he always did act that way in my room. He pulls his jeans on and laughs as he changes his shirt out for the new one. "Watching me is not getting ready to leave." He turns and smiles at me. I shrug and smile back, "I already did. Chloe is already packed and with Candace. Our bags are already in the car." He smiles and laughs, "Oh my bad." I laugh and he comes over and kisses me. "So everything is all ready?" I nod and he smiles before grabbing my arms and pulling me up off the bed and into his arms. I smile and shake my head, "We have to go." He sighs and places his head against mine, "I know. I know. Let's go before we miss the bus." I laugh and he kisses me one more time before grabbing his stuff and smiling as he holds his hand out to me. I smile and place my hand in his.

We walk down the hallway and I see Candace smiling as she plays with Chloe. I walk over and give her one more kiss before looking at Candace, "If you need anything just call." She laughs and shakes her head, "We should be okay." I smile and look around before kissing Chloe one more time. Chris tells her bye and then we walk out and to his car. Candace asked me if she could watch Chloe while Chris and I went on our senior trip. I agreed right away and she was so excited. Aiden was so happy that I allowed Candace the chance. Aiden is busy this weekend so Candace will have Chloe alone but I don't have any need to worry. I know Chloe will be safe with Candace.

Chris drives us to the school parking lot. He parks his car and I look around to see all the cars parked around and people outside the bus talking. I look at Chris and he smiles before getting out and opening the trunk to get our bags. I get out and check my phone to see Candace sent me a picture of Chloe in her arms sleeping. I smile and walk to the trunk and get my bag before following Chris to the bus. The bags are handed off and I start to talk with Becca as Chris talks with his football buddies.

Chris comes over and gets me when it is time to get on the bus. I smile as I sit next to Chris on the bus. He looks at me, "Just relax. Soon we will be in the Bahamas." I laugh and lay my head on his shoulder, "I know." He kisses my head and I relax as the bus starts to move as we head to the airport before we get on the plane to get to the Bahamas.

The bus stops and we all unload and get our bags. I grab my bag and Chris wraps his arm around me. I smile and we walk in with everyone else and start to go through the security and check points. I show the passport to the lady and then Chris does his. I smile as we are finally able to sit down and wait for our plane to be called. Chris plays with my fingers, "Are you okay?" I look up at him, "Hmm?" He laughs, "Are you okay?" I nod, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He shrugs, "I don't know. You just seem quiet." I sigh, "I know. I'm sorry. I am just thinking about if I told Candace everything and if I gave her everything." He laughs and kisses my head, "Baby, you don't need to worry about anything. Candace is great with Chloe. If Candace needs anything she will ask your mom or Hanna." I nod, "I know. I just worry." He smiles and holds me to him, "I know sunshine. I worry too but someone has to be the calm one." I laugh and pull away, "You're the calm one?" He smiles and nods, "Yeah I am." I laugh and shake my head, "Isn't that normally me?" He laughs and kisses my head, "Keep telling yourself that baby."

A couple minutes later our plane is called and we get up and walk over to the lady. I hand her my pass and she smiles before handing it back to me. Chris and I walk onto the plane and sit in our seats. Chris' best friend is across from us with his girlfriend who I use to be best friends with but we drifted away. She smiles at me and I smile back and soon we are talking and Chris and his friend are talking. The plane takes off and I keep talking and enjoying myself as we head to our vacation.

We walk into the hotel room and I smile as I look around. He drops the backs on the floor and follows me to the balcony. He wraps his arms around me as we look out at the ocean. He kisses my head, "Let's have fun." I laugh and turn to him, "What do you mean?" He smiles and puts his hands on the railing on either side of me. "Well, I was thinking we go to the beach and just get lost but if you have other plans." I laugh and hit his chest. "Maybe later, the beach sounds amazing." He kisses me before letting me go. I walk back into the room and change into my bikini. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I slip my feet into my sandals and turn to look at him, "Are you ready?" He laughs before shaking his head, "Give me a minute." He starts to put his swim trunks on and I laugh knowing he was watching me instead of getting dressed but deep down it feels good.

He comes over and wraps his arm around me as I check my phone one last time to see if Chloe is okay. He kisses my head and takes the phone from me. "She is okay." He lays the phone on the bed and I smile as he pulls my hand and pulls me out of the room to enjoy our vacation.

I am laying in the beach when I feel wetness touch me. I look up and see Chris smile at me before laying down next to me making sure to touch me. I laugh and try to move away but he shakes his head laughing and pulls me to him and holds me. "Chris let go." I'm laughing like crazy and he just starts to laugh more. "No." He picks me up and takes me to the water I look at him and shake my head. "Don't you dare." He smiles and takes off running. He stops when the water is at his waist before letting me go dropping me in the wayer. I shake my head before coming to the surface and watching him smiling. I splash him and he smirks before we end up in a splashing war. I go to swim away but he grabs my waist and spins me in the water bringing me back to him. "Now where do you think you are going?" I smile and shrug, "away?" He laughs and shakes his head as he wraps both his hands around my hips. "Nope. You are staying right here with me." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. "What if I dont want to?" He shrugs and smirks at me, "too bad you are stuck with me." I smile and lean closer. " Good." I close the distance and kiss him sweetly but he deepens it and soon we are making out in the ocean and I have no complains here.

After hours of playing on the beach and running around just being our age and letting loose we decide to head back to the room and get a shower before getting dinner.

I open the door and he slaps my butt before running past me to get to the bathroom first. I laugh and yell at him," really?" He smiles and sticks his head out the door, "yep." He closes the door making me laugh. I shake my head and walk over to the bed and look down at my phone to see it not blinking. In a way that makes me feel good but in another way I feel worried.

I take off my clothes and I walk into the bathroom to hear Chris singing. I smile and shake my head before opening the door to the shower and get in. I wrap my arms around him from behind and kiss his back. I feel him laugh. " I seem to have company." I laugh and kiss him again. He turns in my arms and smiles down at me before wrapping his arms around me. He kisses me and looks down at me, "What took you so long?" I smile up at him, "I wanted to check my phone." He smiles, "You don't need to worry baby. Chloe is in great hands." I nod, " I know." I lean up and kiss him. He smiles and wraps his arms tighter around me.

We get lost and forget to shower until the water is beyond cold. We laugh and finally start to wash each other. I smile and kiss him as we turn the water off and wrap towels around ourselves. He laughs, "Not that I'm not happy about what happened because I am but I really am hungry." I laugh at him and nod, "me too." We quickly get dressed and head down to the restaurant to get food.

We walk around the streets just enjoying ourselves. He wraps his arm around me and kisses me. I hear my phone go off as we sit down on a bench. I look around before pulling my phone out and opening the text message to see a picture from Candace. Chris wraps his arm around me and looks over my shoulder as we look at the phone. I see Chloe lying on the floor smiling with her teddy bear Chris got her that she loves. She is in her pajamas and must be ready for bed. Candace captioned the picture, 'I miss you.' I smile and send her back a heart icon. I smile and Chris kisses my head, "She is so cute." I nod and look up at him, "She is." He smiles at me and leans closer, "Just like her mom." I smile and he kisses me before grabbing my hand and smirking as he takes me to the room.

Our week is coming to an end. It has been so much. We had to do some of the school work for the school trip but it was fun as well. We got to scuba dive and see all sorts of amazing things. Other than that Chris and I just had dates, flirted and had fun being a couple.

Chris wraps his arm around me and kisses my neck, "Are you ready to go?" I nod and he kisses my head as he turns me around and we start to walk out of the room for our last night on the town. We leave tomorrow morning. We are walking around when I look up at Chris, "Can you just tell me where you are taking me?" He laughs and shakes his head. All week long he has been making surprise dates and they drive me nuts but all in all I end up loving them.

We keep walking and we come to this building. He stops and looks at me, "I wanted to try something new." I look at him and he smirks and pulls me into the building. The hostess smiles, "Are you two ready to experience new things." I nod and the waitress puts a mask on my face and I am lead away. I hear Chris laughing and I shake my head wondering what he has gotten me into.

A few minutes later I hear a chair move and someone sit. "Chris?" he laughs, "Yes Aubrey." "What is this?" He laughs, "It's a place where we eat but we are blindfolded the whole time." I want to look at him so bad, "What is the fun in this?" He laughs, "It is supposed to be amazing and a whole new experience." I sigh, "I will try it but if it gets weird I want to leave." He fumbles around on the table before grabbing my hand, "Okay baby." He squeezes my hand. We are given food and I ask what it is but they say Chris ordered ahead of time. I hear him laughing but we work on finding out how to eat in the dark. I will admit it is amazing and I have never felt more reliant on Chris.

Soon we are being walked back to the front. I am stopped and then the mask is taken off of me. "How was it?" I shrug, "It was crazy but honestly it was new and fun." The lady laughs and tells us to have a good night. We start to walk down the sidewalk until Chris stops and pulls me into this door. I look around but smile when I see everyone dancing. He puts his hand out and I smile as I take his hand and we start to dance around and I haven't danced in so long that I feel myself letting loose completely.

After an hour of dancing Chris places his hand on my back and leads me out the door and back to the sidewalk. We start walking again and Chris keeps playing with my hands. I smile and we start to talk about old memories and fun times.

Chris stops and moves behind me and places his hands over my eyes, "I have a surprise for you." I laugh and he starts to move me. I reach behind me and hold on to him as he laughs and keeps walking with me. He stops after a minute and removes his hands, "Now look." I open my eyes and see a beautiful waterfall. I smile and he kisses my head, "I found this and knew I had to show you." We are standing on the bridge and he smiles as he looks at me, "Do you like it?" I nod, "It is beautiful." He wraps his arms behind me and kisses my neck, "Nothing is more beautiful than you but I will admit the view is pretty." He grabs my hand and smirks as he starts to back up, "What are you doing?" He smirks wider, "Let's go enjoy the waterfall." I laugh as he takes off running and soon we find ourselves in the little lake of the waterfall. Chris grabs my hand and I find out there is a little hole behind the waterfall. He pulls me into it and smiles at me. I look out through the waterfall and see the lake. I push my hair behind me and smile at Chris, "This place is so amazing." He nods, "I know. I had to show you it. I knew you would love it." I smile and look back out through the waterfall. Chris pulls me to him and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss.

We pull away and I lay my forehead to his, "I love you Chris." He smiles, "I love you too Aubrey. More than words could even describe. You have always been the love of my life." I feel my heart swell with the words. "I have always loved you Chris. You have always meant the world to me." He smiles and looks at me, "You are my world Aubrey." He moves his hands from around me and smiles, "Now you and Chloe make up my world. You will always be my first girl though. I have wanted you since I was a little kid and you first came over and started to talk to me. I have loved you almost all of my life and I couldn't imagine being here in this place or in this type of relationship with anyone else." He moves and then he is down on one knee and I am looking around as he smiles up at me, "So Aubrey Faith Moon, I was wondering if you would go ahead and make me happier than I already am by agreeing to marry me?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box and opens it to show me the most beautiful ring. It is a heart shaped diamond with smaller diamonds around the heart and six smaller diamonds on each side of the heart along the band. He looks up at me and I can tell he is nervous now, "Will you marry me Sunshine?" I nod and smile wide, "Of course. You didn't even need to ask." He smiles wide and takes my promise ring off and moves it to my other hand before slipping my engagement ring on my ring finger. He stands up and kisses me while picking me up in a big hug. He places me down and smiles wide, "I was getting a little nervous there." I laugh and lay my head on his chest, "Sorry, I couldn't stop staring at the ring long enough to answer you." he smiles and kisses my head, "So you like it?" I nod, "I love it but I didn't need anything this fancy. I would have been happy with a simple band or even a bread tie." He laughs, "I know you would have been but I didn't want that." I smile and look at my ring before kissing him again.

He pulls away and smiles at me, "Oh I forgot to tell you there is an inscription." I smile and take the ring off and look at the band to see that it says,

 _You have my heart._

I smile and kiss him again as I put it back on, " You have my heart too." He smiles and kisses me again before laughing, "We should probably get out of here." I shake my head and lean against him, "Just a few more minutes." He laughs but nods. We stand there with his arms around me as we look through the waterfall at the lake.

We get out from behind the waterfall and Chris swims over and grabs his phone and brings it to me knowing I want a picture. I smile and he kisses my cheek as we stand in the lake in front of the waterfall. We take a couple more pictures before we take the one I really want where I am holding my hand up and he is standing behind me pointing at the ring.

We get out of the water and start to head back to the hotel where we will continue to celebrate our new engagement until we have to leave to head back home and where we will tell our families the good news.

 **So sorry this is late. I was out of town with no wifi and I have been studying for my Medical College Acceptance Test that I totally forgot about and is in a few days. I hope you like it :)**

 **1babyt**


	71. News and Growing up

I look over at Chris as he smiles at me and gets my bag from overhead. He grabs my hand and we start to walk out of the plane following everyone else. I smile as I feel the ring on my hand. We walk out into the opening and we walk over to get the rest of our bags. Chris gets them off the belt and sits them by us. He grabs the last bag off the belt and I grab one bag as Chris grabs the other and holds my hand with his free hand. We walk out and I see Aiden smiling as he leans against a wall. I tug Chris' hand and he laughs, "Well look who is here." We walk closer and Aiden pushes away from the wall and hugs me then Chris. "What are you doing here Ai?" He laughs and shrugs, "Figured I would take you back to school to get your car, the bus is slow." I laugh and hug him again before we walk out into the heat and I see Aiden's car. We take the bags to the trunk and Chris and Aiden puts them in the car while I watch the kids load onto the bus.

I walk over with Chris to get in the car. I open the door and I see Candace leaning over the seat smiling at me and Chloe sitting in the car seat."Surprise." I smile wide and I climb in and hug Candace before picking Chloe up and holding her to me and kissing her. "This is the best surprise. Thank you." She waves me off and smiles as she hugs Chris. I smile and kiss Chloe again as Chris sits next to me and wraps his arm around me before playing with Chloe's finger. I watch as Aiden gets in and smiles, "Like your surprise Aubs?" I nod, "Thank you both." He smiles and pulls away from the curb and starts driving us all to the school where we can get the car and head home.

Chloe is with us. Candace put Chloe in Chris' car seat while we were putting our bags in the car because Chris said he wanted to get the bags to the house and do laundry. Candace and Aiden said they were going to stop for lunch before coming home. Aiden gave me a heads up that mom and dad are planning a welcome home dinner with the family.

Chris starts to drive us home and he smiles over at me, "You want to tell everyone tonight?" I smile and nod, "Yes, it will be the perfect time. " He nods and kisses my hand before turning onto a street, "I will ask if I can invite my family over so that we can tell everyone at once." I nod, "I just want to tell everyone before they find out from pictures or something." He glances at me before turning again, "I understand baby. I am not complaining. I can't wait to tell everyone but I also think it isn't going to surprise anyone because they already knew about the promise ring and everything." I laugh, "I know but I still want to tell." He laughs and nods, "I know baby." I see our street getting closer and I look down at the ring on my finger and can't help the smile on my face. I just hope I can keep it a secret for a few more hours.

I walk downstairs after putting Chloe down for a nap and see mom feeding Avery. I smile and sit next to her. She smiles and side hugs me, "It's so great having you back sweetie." I smile and kiss her cheek, "It was amazing over there but I am happy to be back as well. I missed everyone." She smiles and goes back to feeding Avery as I kiss her head. "Hey little one." I smile and watch as she smiles up at me. I hear the door open and see Asher and Adam walk in with the pizza. "Food's here." I smile and look back at them, "Will one of you yell up at Chris for me?" Adam nods and instead walks upstairs to get Chris and bring him down for food. Dad comes back with Aaron and sits down, "Okay, so now that Aaron has got real clothes on, is everyone ready?" I laugh and hear the door open again and see Aiden and Candace walk in followed by Uncle Alex.

I look around as Chris sits next to me. My family is all around me talking about this and that and I can't help but smile as I watch my family. Chris intertwines my hand with his and kisses my head. I hear a knock before uncle Dez and Aunt Trish walk in and take a seat joining in with the family. We all start to eat and talk and just enjoy being together.

My dad smiles and looks around at everyone, "Now that everyone has ate and is here, Ally and I would like to bring something out for our little girl." Mom stands up and smiles, "And our adopted son." She smiles at Chris and I feel his hand tighten on mine. I watch as Hanna comes out with a cake and I laugh, "Really?" They nod and I watch as the cake is brought over to us and we see it says _'Welcome Home.'_ I smile and shake my head, "I can't believe you guys did this." Chris nods, "This is wonderful thank you." Mom laughs, "The cake is just an extra little something, it isn't the real gift." Dad nods and walks away before coming back out with two boxes. He hands me one and Chris one. I look at my box and open it to see two things inside, a card and a key. I look up at dad and he smiles before looking at mom who just smiles. I look over at Chris' box to see the same thing. Dad smiles, "We wanted to show you guys how much we trust you and love you, both of you." Mom nods, "We didn't really know what to do so we got some help from your brothers." I look around and they smiles, "Come on." Candace helps me up and I look at Chris before we are walked outside and into the backyard. I see a building and I look at dad who smiles. "It's just a little something to get away." I look down at the key in my hand and mom smiles, "Go on." I put it in the lock and turn it pushing the door open.

I walk in and see a little get away. There is a television and computer in here along with a couch and bed and a fridge. It has been decorated and I think it is cute. Mom smiles, "We know how hard it can be to relax so we wanted to let you guys know that this a place you guys can always come to. You two are the only ones with the keys unless you want to give access to anyone else you don't have to." Dad nods, "This is your twos little area and you can share it or keep it, we just wanted to do something." I look down at my card and laugh, "So what is this then?" Dad laughs and mom nods her head, "Open it." I look at Chris and open mine to see a spa gift card. I smile, "Really?" They nod, "Yes, you have a months' worth on there so use It as you wish." I smile and look at Candace knowing it was her idea, "Thank you." She smiles, "Of course, maybe we can go together some time." I nod, "Of course." I look over at Chris to see him open his and he laughs, " I get to go to the spa too?" Dad laughs, "If you want. We thought it could be something you two could do together." Mom nods, "To get you both out of the house and doing something that wouldn't require a lot of work or thought. We know how tired you both are." He smiles, "Thank you both." He turns to Aiden, "I think we just got suckered into a double date." Aiden laughs and nods, "I know but it's all good. We can always let the girls go after once and we can go hang out at Dave and Busters or something." They both laugh and then Chris nods, "Deal." I hug dad and mom and thank them both. Chris does as well and we look around at the room again.

We all make our way back inside and the cake is being cut and everyone is talking when I turn to Chris and he smiles. His parents arrived a few minutes ago with his sister, they were late but it all worked out. I stand up and look around, "I would like to tell everyone something." Everyone stops and looks at me. I look down at Chris and he stands up and I smile and say, "Actually we would like to say something." He nods and I look at him and he tells me to go on. Mom smiles, "Go on honey, we are waiting." Chris' mom laughs, "Go on Aubrey." I look around and smile, "We are engaged." I put my hand out and Candace squeals and runs to me to look at the ring. She smiles and hugs me, "It is so beautiful and I knew this was coming but I am still so excited." She hugs Chris and kisses his cheek, "Congrats both of you." Aiden comes and hugs me and kisses my cheek, "Congrats Aubs." I smile and he hugs Chris but I can't hear what he is saying to him. I look up and see my parents smiling at me and waiting for my brothers to get their hugs in. Asher hugs me, "You did good Aubs. I like him." I laugh and look at Chris as Asher walks over and hugs him, "You better be good to her." Chris nods, "I will never hurt her." Adam hugs me, "I am so happy for you Aubs. He is great." He hugs Chris and smiles, "Welcome to the family." Aunt Trish doesn't wait and jumps in and hugs me and pulls my hand looking at the ring, "It is beautiful and I can see how happy you are sweetie. Congrats." She hugs Chris and smiles, "Congrats." Uncle Dez hugs me and smiles, "Congrats Aubrey." He hugs Chris and walks over to my dad and talks to him as he waits in line and I can't take my eyes off him. Uncle Alex hugs me, "I am happy for you sweetie." He hugs Chris and smiles, "Watch out for her." Chris nods, "I will." Hanna hugged both of us and wanted to take me out to talk more about the occasion which Candace said she wanted to go to as well.

I look up to see mom smile and hug me, "Congrats baby. I like Chris and I like you both together." She kisses my cheek before hugging Chris. " I am so happy for both of you and am here when you are ready to start talking about it." I nod and watch as she moves and Chris' mom hugs me, "I am so happy for you and am happy it is you. Welcome to the family Aubrey." His sister hugs me next, "I am happy to have a sister." I smile and she goes to talk to her brother. His dad hugs me and smiles, "Congrats." He moves to his son next and again I can't hear what is being said. I look up at my dad and he smiles as he walks forward. He looks at me and smiles before pulling me into a hug. "I will admit I am warming up to Chris but I will never be ecstatic to know that someone else is going to be taking you away from me one day but if it had to be someone I am happy it is him Princess." I smile and he kisses my head before letting me look up at him, "Congrats Princess, I want to be involved in the process if you will let me. I am happy for you. " I laugh and nod, "Of course daddy." I hug him again and he kisses my head one more time before looking at Chris who goes to shake his hand but my dad pulls him in for a hug, "Be good to her." Chris nods and I watch as my dad looks at me one more time before turning and walking away.

I look at Chris and he nods before I follow my dad out to the back patio. I see him sitting down and I look at him, "You okay Daddy?" He looks up at me and smiles before nodding, "Yeah." I see Chris standing by the doorway and I smile at him and he nods and waits. "Let me guess, you are thinking?" He laughs and nods, "You know me better than anyone Princess." I smile and look up at him before sitting down and staring at him, "I bet I can guess what you are thinking of?" He laughs but waves his hand, "Okay…" That is his way of telling me to go on and try. I smile at him, "You're wondering how I know he is it? You are wondering how I can be so sure." He looks at me and I smile, "Daddy, I am sure. I am pretty sure I found the one and I am head over heels in love with him. I know he is it because my whole life I had you watching over me and showing me what a man is. He treats me like a queen so I will always be your princess. He is my best friend and my shoulder to cry on. He is everything you always were to me daddy, he knows me inside and out and he loves me daddy." Dad smiles and I can see him tear up some before he grabs my hand with the ring and looks at it, "I know Princess. I know." I look up at him, "He really cares for me." My dad nods and then Chris walks out, "I really do Mr. Moon. I love and care for her so much. I would never hurt her. She is my whole world and I honestly couldn't imagine my life without her or Chloe." Dad smiles and cuts him off as he goes to say something else, "I know Chris. I am going to say something I never thought I would to a guy, I trust you with my daughter. I can tell she really loves you and that you really love her. I know you would never hurt her and I love seeing how close you are with Chloe and love her even though she isn't yours and that makes it even easier for me to say… I give you both my blessing and wish you both nothing but happiness." He kisses my head before standing up and looks at Chris, "Welcome to the family." He pulls Chris in and hugs him making me smile wide.

I wrote a song for dad and I was going to show it to him tonight but it just wasn't the right time and even though parts of it came out in my speech to him, I know he will like the song when he sees it.

After everyone started to go home or to bed I went out to check the little building out again. I walk in and sit down on the couch and smile. This is really cool and sweet of them to do. I hear a knock and look up to see my dad, "You like it?" I nod, "Thank you. This is really sweet and really cool." He nods and comes in to sit next to me, "I was hoping you liked it. I just remember how hard it was for your mom and I going to school and having you. I sat down with her and we decided to make you both a get away to be able to breathe and take breaks without feeling like you have no time. Don't rush anything Princess. I would go back to you being Chloe's age in a heartbeat because I wasn't there as much as I wish I was. The days flew bye and I wish I would have sat down and just enjoyed them but I was young and didn't know how much I would wish for those days back." I watch as he looks around before he smiles at me, "But I also wish for the days when all of you guys were younger and babies, you are all growing up so fast. You are engaged and have Chloe and are going to be going off to college soon. Aiden is dating a super model and driving and will be going off to college soon as well. The twins are going to be driving soon and help us all when that starts." I laugh and he looks at me, "Aaron is growing up so quick, he wants to be like you guys and I wish he would just enjoy his time in middle school and not want to be so grown up." I smile and lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me, "Just take it from me and enjoy the time with Chloe princess, she is going to be grown up and in high school before you know it and then married and with kids." I look up at him, "I love you daddy." He smiles and kisses my head, "I love you too Princess."

We sit like that for a while before he moves, "You wanted to tell me something earlier, what was it?" I laugh, "You really do know me." He laughs, "We were always close Princess. What is it?" I sigh and look at him, "I need the piano." He smiles and puts his hand out as he stands up. We walk inside and to the music room. I sit down at the piano and dad sits beside me as I start to play the song.

 _Well daddy I came here today  
'cause I think I might have found the one  
Oh yeah I'm head over heels in love and  
I bet I can tell you what you're thinking of_

 _Yeah you're wondering  
how I know he's it  
Well my whole life  
I had a dad who showed me what a real man is_

 _Cause daddy he loves me just like you do  
He treats me like a queen just like you, just like you do  
He's my shoulder to cry on, he's my best friend  
Oh and daddy, he loves me just like you_

 _He respects momma and he respects me  
You always keep your word, you're always honest and so is he  
And just like you dad, he's forgiving and he knows my worth  
Loves me for who I am, he's everything you believe I deserve_

 _Cause daddy he loves me just like you do  
He treats me like a queen just like you, just like you do  
He's my shoulder to cry on, he's my best friend  
Oh and daddy, he loves me just like you_

 _I'm grown up now, daddy can't you see  
For all of your actions, you taught me everything I want my husband to be_

 _Cause daddy he loves me just like you do  
He treats me like a queen just like you, just like you do  
He's my shoulder to cry on, he's my best friend  
Oh and daddy, he loves me just like you  
Oh and daddy, he loves me just like you  
Hmmm...  
Just like you_

I play the last note and turn to see him wipe at his eye, "I didn't expect that." I smile and he pulls me to him in a hug, "I love you daddy." He smiles and pulls back, "I love you too, I really do like that song Princess. I wish I could see myself the way you do sometimes." I smile and kiss his cheek, "You were and are an amazing dad." He smiles and kisses my cheek before hugging me again. I hear a sniffle and turn to see mom, "That was beautiful baby." I smile and she comes in and look at my dad, "You should record that for you." He nods, "I will never forget it." I hand him the paper out of my pocket, "Here are the lyrics." He smiles and puts them in his pocket, "I will never forget this." I hug him again and he kisses my head. Mom sniffles again, "I can't believe you wrote that for your dad, it was amazing." I look up at her, "I wanted to show him that no matter what he is my dad and I will always love him and he isn't losing me. I just gained another man in my life who is everything daddy could have imagined for me." Mom nods and I sigh, "I was waiting for both of you but… I wrote you one to mom." She looks at me, "Really?" I nod and start to play again as she sits on the other side of me.

 _Mama, you taught me to do the right things.  
So, now you have to let your baby fly.  
You've given me everything that I will need.  
To make it through this crazy thing called life.  
And I know you watched me grow up,  
and only want what's best for me.  
And I think I found the answer to your prayers._

 _And he Is good, so good.  
He treats your little girl,  
like a real man should.  
He is good, SO good.  
He makes promises he keeps.  
No, he's never gonna leave.  
So, don't you worry about me.  
Don't you worry about me._

 _Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me.  
Giving me away is not goodbye.  
As you watch me walk down to my future,  
I hope tears of joy are in your eyes._

 _Cause, he is good, so good.  
And, he treats your little girl,  
like a real man should.  
He is good, SO good.  
He makes promises he keeps.  
No, he's never gonna leave.  
So, don't you worry about me.  
Don't you worry about me._

 _And when I watch my baby grow up,  
I'll only want what's best for her.  
And I hope she'll find,  
the answer to my prayers.  
And that she'll say..._

 _He is good, so good.  
And he treats your little girl,  
like a real man should.  
He is good, SO good.  
He makes promises he keeps.  
No, he's never gonna leave.  
So, don't you worry about me.  
Don't you worry about me._

 _Mama, don't you worry about me.  
Don't you worry about me._

I play the last note and look over to see mom crying. She pulls me in and hugs me. "I love you Aubrey. I may have been hard on you but I have always only wanted what was best for you. Your father and I both only wanted that and I know Chris is amazing and is good for you but I will admit I never thought you too would actually get together but I am so happy you two did and with him, I know I have nothing to worry about but of course I always will because you are my little girl." I smile and she kisses my head and my dad puts his arm around both of us, "We will always worry Aubrey but we both couldn't be happier that it's Chris." I smile at both of them. "I was going to save the songs for another time but you both know me to well." They laugh, "We are supposed to know when you are hiding something." I laugh and they both kiss my head and at the same time say, "We are glad you didn't wait." I look and see mom wiping her tears. I reach in my other pocket and take her lyrics out and hand them to her. She puts them to her heart and kisses me, "I will never forget these lyrics or this moment." They both kiss me again and we hear a knock and turn to see Chris, "I don't want to ruin anything but Chloe is up and need's fed." I wipe at my tears and nod, "Okay" I stand up and look at them, "Thank you both for supporting me and Chris." Dad nods, "Of course sweetie, he makes you happy." Mom nods, "And that is all we ever wanted." I nod and walk to Chris who intertwines his hand with mine and we walk out of the room and upstairs to Chloe.

 **AUSTIN'S POV…**

I watch Chris intertwine his hand with hers and smile at her as they both walk out of the room. I look at Ally and she smiles, "They really love each other." I nod, "That's why I couldn't do anything but say I am happy for them. That is all I ever wanted for her. She is an amazing mother and Chris takes a big part of the responsibility from her and helps her. He is good for her." She smiles, "You are a great father Austin. Her song for you made my heart actually heart with all of the emotion." I pat my pocket and smile, "I didn't know what to do. When she started singing and I heard the lyrics I couldn't do anything but cry and think back to all those years ago when she was little and in my arms crying because she got hurt or had a bad dream. Then I was thinking about the wedding day and how I am going to have to give her away and it broke my heart more knowing that my little girl, my princess is actually growing up. She already has a daughter and now she is getting married and going to start her family and career. Ever since she told us all I keep thinking about is the day she was born and how tiny she was. I just keep thinking back to that day and wondering how did she grow up so fast, it seems like yesterday I was holding her while you napped in the hospital bed."

I look up at Ally and she nods and smiles slightly, "I know. I look at our children every day and I think the same thing. I remember the twins being born and wondering how we were going to take care of four little kids. I look at our children today and I think about how good we did. They are doing great things and becoming amazing young adults. We are in for a lot of heartbreak in the next few years." I sigh and look at her, "Why are they growing up so fast?" She smiles slyly and shakes her head, "Probably the exact same thing our parents thought about us." I smile at her and laugh, "No, mine probably thought I needed to grow up faster." She laughs and I look at her, "We really did do well, huh?" She nods, "Even though we have had issues and ups and downs, our kids are the only thing we did good with." I smile and nod.

She sighs and wipes at her tears remaining on her cheeks, "What did you actually think when she told us?" I look at her and sigh, "That I was dreaming. That this wasn't happening now but I saw the ring and then it made sense why he was working longer hours. I then looked up and saw the smile on her face and I felt my heart literally hurt. It was the same smile I have seen for Christmas' and birthdays for years. It was that look that I saw on your face when I asked you. I knew it was real and that it was really happening. I then looked over at Chris and saw he was looking at her the way I looked at you and he was smiling that same smile and I knew it was really happening and they were happy and it was everything I ever imagined for her and I knew right in that moment that I was going to be there and support her because through everything she has made all her troubles into successes." I look up and see Ally smiling, "That was amazing Austin." I sigh, "I just see how happy she is and even though my heart hurts it is also swelling with the happiness she is showing." She smiles at me, "Mine too." I look up at her, "What did you think?" She laughs, "That is was a dream. That Aubrey was actually still on vacation and I was dreaming. But I looked around and I saw all the smiles and happiness in her face and I knew it was real and I felt my happiness take over at the same time as my chest hurt and felt amazing with happiness and love. I wanted to push everyone out of the way and hug her first but I knew she needed her brothers support as much as she needed ours." I nod and look at her, " They are all so close." She nods, "We couldn't have asked for anything better though." I shake my head, "I know." I watch her yawn, "I am going to go to bed. You going to be okay?" I nod, "I am just going to stay here a little bit longer before I go home." She nods and hugs me before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

I pull the lyrics out of my pocket and I look down at the handwriting and the little note written at the bottom of the lyrics that says, _love you daddy, Aubrey._ She has a heart on either side of it. I smile and start to play the notes and it makes me smile but I shake my head as I hear her singing the lyrics in my head as I play.

As I finish I fold the lyrics back up and place my hand on top of the piano before closing my eyes and taking a breath. I turn and walk out of the room to go home and get a frame and dream about my little girl who is still little in my dreams.


	72. shots

It has been a little bit since everything happened with Chris and I telling our families. Dad and mom are actually getting along great right now and are even talking about the wedding. They are also getting close with Chris' parents. I will admit I did not see them taking this as well as they are considering I am basically following mom's path all the way. Growing up we all heard about what they went through and how they wanted better for their children and I am in the same place as them. Whatever it is, I am so happy they are talking about it and wanting to help. Chris has even mentioned that work is better and dad has even started to call him son.

The twins had their birthday and got their cars. Adam got an Escalade like dad except in black, which makes sense because Adam is calm and sensible and likes things nice but not crazy. Asher got a Camero and loves it. He would probably sleep in the car if mom would let him. Chloe is getting big and her first birthday is coming up soon. High school is almost done. We have prom in a week and then we graduate in a little over a month. The puppy Chris got me is no longer a puppy, she is potty trained and Chloe just loves her and she loves and protects Chloe.

I walk down stairs and see mom holding Avery who is playing with her doll. "Hey mom." She turns and smiles at me, "Hey baby." I sit down next to her and she looks at me, "Is everything okay baby?" I nod, "Just tired. My schedule is crazy for the next month and I... I'm just tired." Mom laughs and wraps her arm around me and pulls me to her, "Oh honey. I know what you are going through." She kisses my head and pulls away and looks at me, "Why don't you just take time and relax baby? You have a great gpa and you already know your finals are going to be okay and you will ace them. Everything for prom is done and ready and you have nothing to worry about. We are all here to help with Chloe and the birthday, if you will let us." She smiles at me, "Your letters from colleges are coming in. Baby there is nothing else to worry about and do. Just relax and take time to enjoy your last few weeks in high school." I smile and kiss her head, "Thanks mom." She smiles, "Of course baby. I am here all the time." I smile and go to say something but I hear Chloe wake up from her nap. Mom laughs as I smile and go up the stairs to get her, "We are here if you want us." I smile and walk into the bedroom and see Chloe who makes me smile more.

"Hey sweetie." I pick her up and hold her to me. "Did you sleep well?" I look down at her blue eyes and I smile as I walk over and start to change her diaper as I hum. I notice she calms down and I laugh. "Oh baby you are going to fit in perfect with this family." She smiles at me and I play with her toes before changing her into fresh clothes.

I walk downstairs and give her a bottle and look down at Chloe in my arms. I hear feet behind me and I turn to see Logan sit on the chair. I watch as he puts his head on his hand and then his eyes close and soft snores start to come from him. I laugh lightly and look down at Chloe, "I think Uncle Logan is exhausted." She looks up at me and I smile as I see Logan start to drool. He is beyond exhausted. The baby should be here any day and not only is he freaking out and stressing but he is having a hard time figuring everything out with the mom. They can't agree and it is just making it all worse.

I finish with Chloe and burp her before putting her bottle in the sink. I accidently hit it and it falls on its side in the sink. I look over biting my lip to see Logan snap his head up and looking around confused and worried. I smile slightly, "Sorry. I accidently hit it and it fell..." He shakes his head and runs his hands over his face and then through his hair. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." I walk over and sit down in a chair by him, "Just go try to get some sleep Log." He sighs, "I can't. I lay down and then my mind starts or my phone goes off and it's just...crazy." I sigh and look down at Chloe who is playing with my necklace. "Go lay down and I will watch your phone. If it goes off I will get you." He shakes his head, "I can't let you do that." I smile and look at him, "Logan I am offering to help you but I am also insisting because if you don't get sleep soon you're going to lose it." He nods and hands me the phone before standing up and walking towards the door mumbling a thank you as he walk through it. I look down at the phone in my hand and then at Chloe, "We are on baby watch Chloe." She coos and I smile before standing up and going to the play room and letting her have tummy time and play with her foam blocks she likes to fumble with as I watch the phone for Logan.

-***(

Logan woke up while I was eating dinner and came out to get his phone. He said he got a couple hours of sleep and was okay now to watch everything. He ate two slices of pizza with me and talked a little bit before going back to his room. Chloe is lying down and should be waking up soon for her late night bottle before she goes back to bed and sleeps the rest of the night. Her finally getting on a schedule has helped so much.

I am watching television while everyone else is sleeping and also I am waiting for Chris. He had some late night work to do. He has been working late since he hasn't been able to work a lot lately with school.

I hear Chloe on the baby monitor and I get up and head upstairs with her bottle before she starts a full blown crying fit and wakes the whole house. I walk into the room and smile at her before picking her up and holding her to me as I walk over to the rocking chair and start to feed her. I watch as she eats with her eyes closed, still tired. I smile and when she stops eating I burp her before holding her to me and rocking her back to sleep. she falls back to sleep quickly and I put her back in her crib before turning on her night light again for her and her toy stuff animal that puts the shape of hearts on her walls in pink. I watch her sleep for a minute before walking out of the room and pulling the door up behind me.

I walk downstairs and go back to watching television as I curl up on the couch with my blanket and get comfy.

 **CHRIS' POV….**

I walk into the house exhausted. I lock the door behind me and walk towards the steps but stop when I see the light from the television. I look into the living room and I know instantly what is going on. I walk farther into the room and see Aubrey sleeping on the couch with her pillow and blanket like I have been finding her a lot lately.

I look down at her and sit on the very edge of the couch by her legs and shake her slightly but she doesn't move. I smile and turn off the television before picking her up and carrying her to her room. I place her in bed and cover her up before changing for bed.

I kiss her goodnight before turning off the lamp and getting into bed and curling up into the comfort of the soft bed, warm blankets and the sweet smell of Aubrey.

~~~~`]

I wake up and look around to see Aubrey gone. I yawn and go to get up but I hear something crumble when I move the blankets. I look down and see a note,

 _Baby,_

 _Go ahead and sleep. I am going to take Chloe to the park before her appointment today._

 _I love you,_

 _Aubrey_

I smile and lay the note on the nightstand before looking at the time and seeing that I actually can sleep a little longer before meeting Aubrey at the appointment. She told me a couple days ago to not worry about it and to relax and sleep today with having to work last night but I am not going to let her take Chloe alone. I set an alarm on my phone for enough time to get up and get ready before laying down and falling back to sleep instantly.

I wake up an hour later to my alarm going off. I turn it off and sigh as I get up and shuffle across the hall and into the bathroom to get my shower. After my quick shower I walk back into the bedroom and get dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I put my shoes on and grab my wallet and phone before walking downstairs. I see Mrs. Moon and I wave at her. She smiles and bounces Avery, "Going to the appointment?" I nod and she smiles, "She will love to see you there. She will never admit it but she is nervous." I nod, "I know. I would never let her do it alone. Plus I want to be there for Chloe and help the best I can." She nods and smiles at me, "Be careful." I nod and say bye as I walk outside and to my car in my driveway. I get in and back out before heading to the appointment.

I pull into the parking lot and park next to Aubrey's car. I pull my phone out and text her,

 _Are you there? How is Chloe doing?_

I receive a text back quickly,

 _Yeah, we are waiting. She is okay right now, just curious._

I put my phone back in my pocket and get out and walk to the building. I walk in and look around and see Aubrey in the corner with Chloe on her lap. I walk over and look at her, "Can I sit here?" She looks up and smiles when she sees it's me before moving her bag and Chloe's. I sit down and grab Chloe's hand to play with it and she smiles at me and leans forward to get in my lap. Aubrey tightens her hold on her so she won't fall. I smile and lean forward and kiss her head and then I lean forward and kiss Aubrey. She smiles down at Chloe and then back at me, "What are you doing here?" I smile and give her that 'really' look, "I wasn't going to let you come alone." She smiles at me and kisses me again. I look down at Chloe who still wants my attention, "Hey little girl." She smiles up at me makes noises and I can see Aubrey smile, "Thank you." I smile up at her as I play with Chloe's hand. I look into her eyes, "It's no problem, I want to be here." Her name is called and I smile at Chloe, "Come on baby girl." She smiles as I take her in my arms and wraps her little arms around my neck. I wait for Aubrey as she grabs her purse and the diaper bag. We walk to the nurse and follow her back.

We are placed in a room and Aubrey is sitting on the little bed holding Aubrey as they talk about Chloe. Aubrey sat the bags on the chair and took Chloe as soon as we entered the room making me smile. "Is she sleeping on a schedule?" I laugh, "Yes, she finally got on one and it is like clockwork." The nurse smiles and laughs, "That is great. How is the eating going?" I look at Aubrey since she feeds her more than I do, "Good, she still would rather her bottle more than anything but that trick the doctor told me last time helped fill her up and get her to sleep better at night." The nurse smiles, "That good. We like to know we helped." I smile and they talk some more before she leaves saying the doctor will be right in. Aubrey looks around, "This is a different room." I look around to let her know I am looking but I noticed the same thing the minute we walked in, this room is different than the one we always went in. We have always been taken into the room with ducks on the walls but now we are in a room with rainbows and clouds. "They probably have a thing with age something with rooms." She shrugs and looks around again.

We hear a knock and turn to the door open and then see the doctor walk in. She smiles, "Hello. How are you two today?" We mumble, good before the doctor smiles and looks at Chloe, "And how is Chloe been doing?" Aubrey smiles and starts to say what we told the nurse. She nods and then looks around, "I know sometimes this is hard to watch and I know sometimes it is easier to have one of you hold her and the other try to distract her or calm her down, umm…Which one of you would like to hold Chloe?" I look at Aubrey and she nods stands up and hands her to me, "He needs to do it, I can't." I sit on the bed with Chloe and she curls into my chest instantly and I start to rub her little back as I hold her to me and the first needle comes in my view and I watch as it is given and Chloe screams out crying and tries to get away. I flinch and hold her to me and look over to watch as Aubrey tries to cover her ears and closes her eyes. I look up at the doctor, "Is there more?" She nods and sigh before I kiss Chloe's head, "It's okay baby girl." The rest of the shots are given and Chloe just gets louder and my chest tightens with everyone. I hold her to me, "It's okay baby girl. They are all done." I kiss her head and rub her little back slightly and Aubrey looks up, "Is it over?" I nod and she rushes over and looks at Chloe, "Oh baby, I am so sorry." I see Aubrey has been crying too. Aubrey takes Chloe from me and I take short breathes trying to get my chest to loosen and to feel better. Aubrey is calming Chloe down by bouncing slightly and humming. I watch and feel horrible for having to hold her through all of that.

The doctor finishes up the check up and everything and then we walk out with a now calm Chloe. I carry Chloe out to the car and I place her in her car seat. She is so tired from all of this and I feel so bad she had to go through this. I hated seeing her like that. I would have done anything to make the crying and pain stop for her.

I close the door and look at Aubrey, "You taking her home now?" She nods, "Yeah, she is going to want a nap now."I nod and kiss her, "Want me to come with you?"She shakes her head, "You go ahead and go to work, I will call you after I get her down." I pull her to me and kiss her, "I love you Aubs." She smiles, "I love you too Chris." I kiss her again before opening her door and letting her get in before I close the door for her. She smiles and starts the car before driving off. I walk over to my car and get in before starting it and driving to work.

I am sitting at my desk working on files and emails for Mr. Moon when my phone goes off. I pick it up and see a picture of Aubrey and Chloe pop up with Aubrey's name. I smile and answer, "Well hello my lovely fiancé." I hear her laugh and then I look around, "Is she down?" I hear movement and then a door close, "Yes, I just got her down. She through another fit when she got home." I sigh and look at the picture of the three of us on my desk. "She okay though?" I hear her moving, "Yeah, the doctor called right before I called you to check up and remind me of some of the side effects." I nod and look down at my picture, "Should I just come home?" I hear her sigh, "No baby. She is sleeping and everything will be okay. You go ahead and finish work, we will be here when you get home." I look at my clock on my computer deciding how much longer to work before going home. "Okay, let me know if anything changes." She laughs, "I will. I think she will probably sleep until her late night bottle. She is so tired." I nod, "Well just let me know if anything changes or if I can get anything." "I will. I love you." I smile, "I love you too Aubs." She hangs up and I finish up the email I was working on before sending it. I pick up my work phone and hit the number I want and wait for it to ring. "Austin Moon." I sigh, "Mr. Moon…." I hear movement and then, "What's up Chris?" I sigh, "Chloe got her shots today, can I go home? I can't…" "Go on. Take the next few days off. I will let you know if I need anything but I can manage." I smile, "Thank you." He tells me what to stop and get to help with Chloe and Aubrey before hanging up. I turn off everything and grab my phone before walking to the elevator and down to the main floor. I walk out to my car and smile as I get in.

I am right around the corner from the house. I call Aubrey who answers on the second ring, "Hey, shouldn't you be working?" I laugh, "I can't take a break." She laughs, "Okay, you got me there." I turn onto the street, "What are you doing?" I hear the television and know what she is doing, "Just watching a random show." I laugh, "More like you are binge watching some random show." She laughs knowing I caught her. "So what?" I laugh and pull into my driveway and park the car. I grab the bags and get out of the car, "So guess what…" She laughs, "What?" I knock on the door and she sighs, "Hold on, someone is at the door?" I stifle my laugh and mumble an okay. I watch as she opens the door with her phone to her ear and as her expression turns from irritated to shock and happiness. I stand there holding her pink roses in front of me and smiling as I hang up my phone. She smiles and places hers in her pocket. "What are you doing here?" I smile, "Well, I figured I was needed more here than work." She smiles and nods before pulling me in and kissing me. She closes the door and takes the flowers and smells them before smiling more.

I follow her into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter as she fills up a vase and puts the flowers in it. She turns and sets them on the island and smiles at the bags, "What did you get?" I laugh and start to take everything out. Another baby ice pack for Chloe along with some medicine for her, and a stuff animal and a new book because she loves to flip through books. I pull out the double fudge ice cream, the mint chocolate chip ice cream and the cookie dough ice cream. I pull out Aubrey's favorite spinach alferdo pasta and her favorite sparkling water. I lastly pull out two new movies with popcorn and two bags of chips. She smiles wide and looks at the island. I walk around and wrap my arms around her from behind, "I am going to cook the pasta while you go get comfy and check on Chloe. Then we are going to eat and watch some movies and pig out." She turns in my arms and wraps her arms around my neck, "What if I am already comfy?" I look down at her skinny jeans and muscle shirt and heels. "I have known you for years and I know you are comfy in your sweats or pajamas and you love to watch movies in your sweats with a baggy shirt and your hair in a bun with no makeup or anything, which is why you hate going to the movies and would rather watch at home where you can be comfy." She smiles at me, "Yeah, yeah." She stops and looks into my eyes, "Thank you." She kisses me and when we pull away for air she pecks my lips one more time before loosening her arms around my neck, "Thank you for everything today." I smile, "You are very welcome." I take my arms away from her and swat her with the stuff animal, "Now go, I have cooking to do." She laughs and walks away.

I put the frozen pasta in the pan and start to put everything else away as I stir the pasta as well. I leave the medicine, book and stuff animal on the island for Chloe.

I hear footsteps and I turn to see Aubrey walk in and smile as she sits in front of the stuff animal, "She is going to love this." I smile and turn the stove off and put the pasta in the bowls for us. I sit them on the island and she smiles at me. I look at her and smile, "I was right, huh?" she laughs and tosses the stuff animal at me before grabbing the bowls and walking into the living room. I laugh and grab the glasses of water and follow after her. I already have the movie in. we sit down and I look at her, "You are in your sweats with your baggy shirt with your makeup off and your hair in a bun." She frowns at me but I can tell she is hiding her smile before she sticks her tongue out at me, "Okay you were right. Blah blah." I laugh and lean forward and kiss her, "I just know you baby." She laughs and kisses my cheek, "And I know you." She hits play on the movie and I kiss her cheek before we settle into eating.

She pauses the movie half way through and I take the bowls into the kitchen while she grabs a pint of ice cream and some chips. I make a bag of popcorn and put it in a bowl before walking back into the living room with her. She smiles at me from the couch with the spoon of ice cream in her mouth. I laugh, "You make everything sexy baby." She smirks and winks at me, "You know it." I wrap my arm around her waist and she smiles as she leans into me and we start the movie back up.

The second movie is almost over and I am exhausted. Aubrey is trying to stay awake and I know it is getting hard for her. I kiss her head and rub her arm up and down, "Let's just finish it tomorrow sunshine." She shakes her head and blinks a few times, "No." I watch as she stares at the screen for a few minutes before her eyes start to droop again. I smile and kiss her head and pause the movie, "Come on, let's get you to bed." She look at me and nods, "Okay." I smile and get up and then give her my hand and I wrap my arm around her waist as we walk to the stairs and then up them. We walk into the room and I pull her blankets back before watching her curl in and I cover her up. I watch her smile at me from the bed, "Come to bed." I smile and lean forward and kiss her, "I will in just a few minutes baby, I have to clean up the mess downstairs." She waves her hand, "Ignore it." I watch her close her eyes and smile before falling to sleep.

I smile and kiss her forehead before walking downstairs and cleaning up the mess and taking it to the kitchen. I put all of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and see it is full so I turn it on. I grab Chloe's animal and book before turning off all the lights and everything. I walk upstairs and stop at Chloe's door and walk in. I hear the soft noises coming from her and I smile and sit her book and animal on her dresser. I walk over to her crib and watch her sleep peacefully. I kiss her head before making sure her monitor is on and walking out pulling her door up. I walk into the bedroom and see Aubrey sleeping peacefully as well. I smile and strip out of my jeans before climbing into bed. She moves closer to me and I wrap my arm around her. I kiss her head before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep loving how the day ended.

I wake up to Aubrey moving around. I look at her and she is nervous I can tell. "What's wrong?" I sit up and she look at me, "I just checked the time and Chloe hasn't woken up yet. It is past her late night bottle." I look at her, "I'm sure she is just tired from all the shots baby." She nods, "I know but…" I look at the time, "I just checked on her an hour ago and she was sleeping peacefully." She sighs, "I was just about to go check on her." I nod, "I will come with you." I get up and pull my jeans on not really buttoning or zipping them just letting them hang on my hips. I walk with Aubrey out of the room and next door and I walk over and see Chloe still sleeping. Aubrey comes over and looks at her and sighs relieved. I pull her to me and kiss her head and whisper, "She is okay." She nods against my chest and we watch and listen to Chloe sleep for a few minutes. I grab Aubrey's hand and pull her with me out of the room and back into her room. I take my jeans back off and get back in bed. "I told you she is just tired baby." She sighs and nods, "I think the doctor just has me nervous with all the talk about side effects." I nod and hold her to me as I kiss her head, "I know baby but she is okay and she will be okay." She sighs and nods, "I know." I lay down with her in my arms and kiss her head one more time, "Let's go back to sleep."

I wake up to sun on my face and Aubrey shaking me, "Chris wake up." I look at her, "What baby?" I look again and see her holding Chloe who is awake but red. "Why is Chloe red?" Aubrey shakes her head and looks at me wide eyed, "I don't know. I went to fed her and found her like this and she don't want to eat." I sit up, "Did you call the doctor?" She nods, "Yes and she hasn't called back." I run my hand over my face and through my hair, "Did you show your mom and ask her about it?" Aubrey looks at me and then I see her face fall, "No. I came right to you and called the doctor while trying to get you up." I yawn and get up and pull my jeans on. "Come on, let's go see your mom and bring your phone." She nods and walks with me as I rub my eyes. I walk to her moms door and I knock on it because Aubrey was trying to barge in. After a minute I hear, "Come in." I open the door and Aubrey rushes in, "Mom, is this normal? She doesn't want to eat. The doctor hasn't called me back and this isn't Chloe and I don't know what to do, what should I do? Do you know? Did this happen to me?" Mrs. Moon laughs, "Honey calm down." Aubrey looks around and takes a deep breath, "Thank you, now no this did not happen to you and you called the doctor which is good and what you should have done. I would suggest just waiting for the doctor to call you back honey. There isn't anything that can be done until then." I watch as Aubrey slowly takes deep breathes and works at calming down. Mrs. Moon reaches out and takes Chloe from Aubrey and smiles at her, "Hey little one." She starts to check her out and she nods, "It's a rash Aubrey." Aubrey looks at her and Mrs. Moon smiles at Chloe, "She is a little warm so I would take a rag over her and freshen her up and maybe it will help a little bit with the warmness. A rash is a common side effect. Aaron had the rash and a lot more to go with it. I would just do that until the doctor calls back. Don't worry nothing is wrong honey and nothing you could have done would have prevented this." Aubrey nods, "Okay. So it's just a rash?" Mrs. Moon nods, "From what I can tell yes. Just wait for the doctor baby." I nod and kiss Aubrey's head, "I got Chloe." I walk over and take her from Mrs. Moon and she smiles at me, "You not feeling well baby girl." She looks up at me and I smile, "Come on, let's go see if we can make you feel better." I walk out of the room and to the bathroom and run a rag under water. I sit it on the sink and strip Chloe down to her diaper and start to run the rag over her body slightly.

Chloe cries and snuggles into my chest trying to get warm. I sigh, "Oh baby girl. I am so sorry." I run the rag over her again and she looks up at me and I sit the rag down and hold her to me. I grab a towel and put it over her and hold her to me again as I sit on the toilet seat. She slowly starts to calm down and I rub small circles on her back. "I'm sorry. I thought it would help." She looks up at me and I wipe her tears and she smiles at me that baby smile I love. Aubrey knocks on the door, "The doctor called back and said to give her some of the medicine you bought and give her a bottle and just let her sleep but keep an eye on the fever and rash. If it gets worse bring her in but give it a couple days." I nod, "She didn't like getting wiped off." Aubrey nods, "I have the medicine." I hold her as Aubrey gives Chloe the medicine which Chloe takes great. If she didn't have the rash and was warm you wouldn't even know she didn't feel good.

I take her back to her and dress her before sitting in the rocking chair and rocking her slightly. She looks at me and I smile, "You should feel better soon. Your mom is bringing you a bottle. You love your bottle." Aubrey brings it in and hands it to me. I start to feed her and she closes her eyes to eat. Aubrey leans against the wall watching me, "Sorry I freaked." I shake my head, "It is understandable. It is the first time something is going on with her, I was nervous too." She shakes her head and sighs, "You like always were the calm reasonable one and I was the nervous freaked out one." I smile, "Aubrey it's okay. We work perfect together, you keep my nervous enough and I calm you down enough." She smiles, "I am still sorry. I am really working on not freaking at every little thing." I look down at Chloe in my arms and then back at her, "I love you the way you are. Your freak outs and everything baby. Chloe is special and she means a lot to both of us. We have a lot of help but a lot you and I do alone and with us not knowing anything, it can cause freak outs sometimes." She smiles and walks over and kisses me careful to not distribute Chloe. "I am done researching online." I smile, "You know you will be back on web MD in a few days." She smiles and laughs, "Probably. I worry a lot." I smile, "I do too, I just do it in secret and know that she is healthy and doing what she should be doing." She sits on the ottoman and smiles at us. "You two make me smile. I love seeing the way you interact with her."

I place a sleeping Chloe in her bed after a burp. Aubrey and I lay back down to get some more sleep not knowing what is to come with Chloe the next few days.

The rest of the day we sleep, check on Chloe, give Chloe medicine and work at getting her to eat, cool down and then back to sleep before we lay back down as well. The day just keeps repeating and Mrs. Moon helps by trying to figure out what we might be able to feed Chloe and cooking for us and bringing it to us.

Two days later and Chloe is the same. We talked to the doctor again and she told us to bring Chloe in. I am driving with Aubrey in the passenger seat and Chloe in her car seat. I pull into the parking lot and Aubrey looks around. I pick Chloe up and wrap her in her blanket before Aubrey and I walk into the building. The doctor not wanting other parents to see her and freak out has us taken right back without being in the waiting room.

She walks in and I unwrap Chloe and she starts to examine her and she smiles at us, "Chloe seems fine. Her rash is redder than most but that's okay it just means a little longer of seeing it. She seems happy which is good. Her fever is down which is great. You two are doing good, I would say keep doing what you are doing and just try to keep fluids in her." I nod and look at Aubrey before asking, "So she is okay?" The doctor smiles and nods, "Yes, she just got a rash and fever from the shots. A fever can occur with a rash so when the rash dies down so will the fever. I don't have any worries with her, I just wanted to be safe and check her out to make sure it was just a rash. It is always better to be safe." I smile and shake her hand, "Thank you." She nods and smiles, "If you want I can give you something for the rash." I nod and watch as she writes it and hands it to me. "It should help get rid of it quicker and I believe she will be back to her normal self in no time." I smile and thank her again before we walk out of the building and back to the car.

Aubrey smiles, "I am so happy to hear it." I smile and nod, "Me too." I pull to the drug store and drop off the medicine. I pull away and look at Aubrey, "Let's get her home and get her laying down and then I will come back out and get the medicine." She nods, "That sounds good." I drive them home and Aubrey gets her out and leans back into the car. "Be careful." I smile, "I always am." She smiles and blows me a kiss before closing the door and taking Chloe inside.

I pull back to the drug store and pay before getting the medicine. I pull out again and stop at the red light. I look around before looking at the clock on the radio. I can't wait to get home and get some sleep. We were up all night with Chloe. I look up and see it is still red. I see it finally turn green and then I feel myself get thrown against my seat belt. I look up in the mirror and cuss. I put the car in park and get out and see a lady get out of her car, "I am so sorry. I was on the phone and not paying attention I thought I was back more." I sigh and look at the bumper of the car which seems okay. Her car seems okay too. I run my hand through my hair. I hear her on the phone with the cops. She hangs up and looks at me, "I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I nod, "Yeah, are you?" She nods and looks at the cars, "I am happy you are okay and no real damage was done." I nod and look at her, "But you called?" She nods, "I always do when I have a car accident. It is just easier and that way it is on record and I don't have to worry about anything." I nod and hear my phone going off in the car but I see the cop car rolling up. The guy gets out and smiles and looks at us, "Is everyone okay?" I nod and so does she. She smiles up at him, "I called officer because it is better to always have a record of what happened. We are both okay and the damage is not bad." He looks between the cars and nods, "Sir, are you in the jeep?" I nod and he looks between the cars. "Do either of you want to go to the hospital?" I shake my head no and so does she. I sigh, "Officer, I really am tired and I would just like to get home. I am okay and I will have the car fixed." She shakes her head, "My insurance will fix your bumper." The cop nods, "Okay let me get your licenses, insurances and registrations." I go to the Jeep and get everything for him. She hands him hers and then I hand him mine and he goes back to the car. I look at her, "You don't have to fix the bumper. I can have it fixed, it is nothing honestly." She looks at the dent in the bumper and her car that looks fine. "Honestly, that would be great because I have a lot of claims." I nod and when the officer comes back we go into detail of what happened and explain what we are going to do now.

After an hour I am able to get back in my car. I sigh and turn the car back on and take off driving to the house. I pull in and park the car in my driveway. I get out and grab the medicine and my phone before walking in to the Moon house. Aubrey meets me at the door, "What is going on? What could have taken so long?" I sigh and hand her the medicine, "A lady hit me at a red light." Aubrey's face goes to concern and I shake my head, "I am fine and she is okay. The car has a dent in it but it is all good. I am just really tired and would love to lay down." She looks at me, "You are okay though?" I nod, "Yes, just a headache." She nods and we walk upstairs where she gets me aspirin and we lay down and I drift right off to sleep hoping everything with Chloe calms down soon.

 **Sorry this is late. I know it is and I have been working on it a little at a time for weeks. I came to the conclusion that I am done trying to teach myself Chemistry, Physics and Biochemistry. I also came to the conclusion that I am done studying and I am just going to go do the best I can on my test. I am going to be writing and uploading and this story will be coming to an end not real soon but soon. I am doing a fourth one if you want to read about the kids all grown up but this one will have a official ending.**

 **I hope everybody liked the chapter and I really appreciate everyone who hangs in there with me. I am sorry it has been a crazy lately but it should all be calming down real soon.**

 **1babyt**


	73. Prom

It is prom tonight. Candace has been helping me pick out everything for weeks. Aiden surprised her and asked if she would go with him. They got permission from the school and are going. Chloe got better after about four days and now just has a slight rash that is going away. She is back to herself and Chris and I couldn't be happier.

I look over at Candace in the chair next to me getting her manicure and pedicure. "Are you excited?" She nods, "I never got to go to my prom." I smile and look at her, "Why?" She shrugs, "Too much was going on and mom said it just wasn't worth it." I sigh and look down at my toes getting painted, "Well, I'm sure Aiden will make sure you have a blast." She smiles, "I know. I can't wait." I smile and she out her hand to me, "Thank you for helping me get my dress and everything." I laugh, "Thank you for helping me. I never would have been able to decide." She laughs and we talk about stupid things while we sit back and enjoy being relaxed.

I pay the lady and look around as Candace is looking at polish. "Are you ready?" she nods, "I just love all of the colors." I laugh and hook my arm with hers and we walk out to my car. She gets in the passenger side and I turn the car on and pull out of the parking spot. I drive through the parking lot before turning on the road and driving the few minutes to the hair salon. I pull into the parking lot and find a parking spot close and smile at Candace as I park the car. "Hair and makeup time." She laughs, "I told you I would get my girl to help us." I shake my head and grab my purse, "Mom said to not worry about nothing today, so we are going to do just that. We are going to go in here and get out hair done and then get our makeup done and go back to the house and get ready and not have a worry in the world except how much fun we are going to have." She laughs and pushes my shoulder slightly as we get out of the car.

We walk in and are seated immediately and started on. I showed the lady my dress on my phone and let her decide what would look best.

I am dressed and Candace has put her dress on. She turns to me, "Zip me please." I smile and zip her up and she smiles as we look at each other in the mirror. "You look amazing Aubrey." I smile, "You too Candace, my brother is going to lose it." She smiles and looks at me, "Yeah maybe but Chris is going to as well. You always look good but tonight is just different." I smile and she pulls me into a hug, "I love you Aubrey. I consider you my sister." I smile up at her, "I love you too Candace. I didn't know how it would go when Aiden started dating and said he was bring you home to meet us but I couldn't be happier. Until Avery I considered you the sister I never had. I can't say you are the sister I never had no more but you are my sister no matter what." She smiles and wipes at her eyes, "Okay no more talking, you are going to make me cry." I laugh and I hear a knock on the door before Adam opens it and pokes his head in, "They are downstairs." I smile and he opens it wider and comes in, "You both look great." Candace smiles and wraps Adam in a hug before walking out to the hallway, "I'm going down." I nod and look at Adam who is still standing in my doorway, "You okay buddy?" He nods and smiles, "I have just never seen you like this. I have seen you dressed up many times and you were always pretty but I can honestly say right now that you look amazing Aubs." I smile and open my arms and he comes forward and hugs me. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek. "Thank you." He smiles up at me, "You should probably get going before he comes up looking for you." I laugh and nod, "He would, wouldn't he?" Adam laughs and nods, "Of course, it's Chris." I laugh and look in the mirror one more time before taking the arm Adam put out for me. I smile and hook my arm with his as we walk out of the room.

Adam looks at the steps, "Want me to come down with you or behind you?" I smile at him, "Come on." I tug on our arms lightly and he laughs as we take the steps together. I see mom flashing lights and dad doing the same. I see Uncle Alex and Aunt Trish with their phones outs. I see Aiden with his arm around Candace and them both smiling at me. I see Avery on Hanna's hip who is smiling. I see Aaron and Asher standing by mom smiling. Chris is in the middle watching with a smile on his face. I can see his eyes are sparkling. Adam lets go when we hit the landing and smiles before walking away. Chris walks forward and pulls me to him kissing me. He takes my hand and puts my flower on. It matches my dress perfect and I smile as I know he had help having never seen the dress. "You look amazing Sunshine." I smile and mom starts taking pictures. Some with me and Chris, Some with Aiden, Some with Candace, Some with dad, Some with all my brothers, Some with Candace Aiden and Chris. I move around to everyone and mom has every picture possible. She had us posing and everything.

Aaron hugs me and looks up at me, "You look very pretty Aubs." I smile, "Thank you." He wants me to bend down some since with the heels I am a lot taller than him. I bend down and he wraps his arms around my neck and kisses my cheek. "Have fun tonight. I will help with Chloe." I smile and kiss his cheek, "Well, thank you. She is lucky to have an amazing uncle like you." He smiles and walks away to be with mom and dad.

Logan comes in the door, "Hey. I forgot prom was tonight." I smile at him, "Come on in." He smiles and looks around, "Everyone looks so nice." I smile, "You really should go to your prom." He shakes his head, "I don't have time but enjoy yourselves. You all look amazing." He hugs me and then Candace. I watch him walk to his room and I feel bad for him. Mom shakes her head, "We have something planned for him." I nod and she smiles, "You guys should get going. Have a great time everyone." She kisses all of our cheeks before dad hugs all of us. He kisses my cheek and smiles, "You look beautiful Princess." I smile and tell everyone bye as we walk out to the limo.

We get to the place and Chris helps me out. He smiles at me, "You really do look amazing Aubs." I smile and kiss him, "Thank you. You clean up amazing." He laughs as he acts like he is sweeping dirt off his shoulder, "I know right." I laugh and push him slightly. He wraps his arm around me, "Let's go have some fun."

I look down at my dress and smile knowing I chose the perfect dress. I wanted to look nice but I didn't want to wear my usual dresses. I ended up choosing a long sleeve red lace dress. Is lace over the sleeves and down to my belly button and then it goes to regular fabric that is close to the body but I wouldn't say skin tight. I would say it is very close to a mermaid style. It hangs over my feet and has a little trail. My top of the dress has a slight dip in the middle of the lace but doesn't show anything. I am wearing my mom necklace that my dad gave her and it matched perfectly. The hair dresser left my hair down and put it in ringlets. I have smokey eyes going on and soft red lips. I am wearing white heels with sparkles all over them to add the sparkle I normally wear. I look over at Candace and smile at her dress. She is wearing a mermaid style sequin dress in blue with a v neck in the front that had to be tapped down to make sure it wouldn't show anything and it has a backless lace back. She has a baby trail as well. She is wearing her blonde hair curled and down but one side is pulled back and under the hair to make all of her hair really be to one side. She is wearing red lips and blue eye makeup to match her dress. She is wearing silver heels.

I watch as my brother can't stop staring at her. We walk in and sit down at a table. "Do you want to go dance?" I see Chris holding his hand out to me, "I would love to but shouldn't we do pictures first." He sighs, "Honestly, I am pictured out but anything for you baby." I smile and kiss his cheek before we walk over and get in line for the pictures. I look around and see Candace and Aiden having a blast on the dance floor.

Chris puts his arms around me from behind and we smile at the camera. He then dips me and smiles as me as I see flash go off. He picks me up and spins me making me laugh. I kiss his cheek as he smiles at the camera. Then I pull at his tie and he smirks at me. There is a picture of him spinning me and then we kiss in the last picture. Aiden comes over and takes a picture with me. Then Candace and I stand together and make a heart with our arms together and the boys are between the heart. Candace and I then turn around and put our hands up in the air and turn and smile at the camera. Aiden and Chris join in and soon we are ending the picture with Aiden with his arms around Candace and smiling with his chin on her shoulder and Chris doing the same to me.

Chris takes my hand and leads me to the table where I get a drink of my water before taking my shoes off and heading to the dance floor with Chris to have fun and enjoy our prom. We dance like no one is watching and let loose, people who don't normally get along with me do tonight, everyone just wants to have fun.

Chris puts his jacket around my shoulders and kisses my head. "Did you have fun baby?" I smile up at him, "Yes." He smiles, "Good. Your parents told us to go to the hotel they got us a room and to stay away but it is up to you." I look up at him and smile, "Let's go for it." He smiles at me before pulling me to him and kissing me.

He tells the driver where to go and I lean back against him as we drive to the hotel.

We arrive and the guy gets out and opens the door for us. I watch as Chris gets out and turn around and put his hand out to help me. I smile at him and he takes my hand and kisses it before we walk in and Chris gives his name and soon enough we have two hotel keys. We walk to the elevator and I press the button and let it takes us to our floor. Chris however can't keep from running his hands all over me. I left when he hits my ticklish spot and he laughs in my neck before placing a kiss there. I smile and turn to him slightly, "Can't you wait?" He shakes his head, "I have been waiting all night." He smirks and kisses my neck, "Plus this dress is killing me." I laugh and place a kiss to his cheek, "I think you can make it another three floors." He whines which makes me laugh and he turns me back around so he can play with my hair.

The door opens and I swear if I didn't move quicker I think Chris would have picked me up and carried me. I am trying to open the door but Chris has his arms wrapped around me and is sucking on my neck. "Chris, stop." He shakes his head and mumbles against my neck, "Nah ah." I shake my head but can't help but smile. I try the door again and finally get it opened. Chris removes his arms from around me and I walk into the door only to feel a sting on my butt. I look over my shoulder at him and he smiles all innocently, "What?" I shake my head and go to close the door but he laughs, "Oh come on babe." I laugh and poke my head out a little bit, "What's the password?" He laughs, "Please." I shake my head laughing, "Nope." He looks at the door, "I love you." I shake my head again, "Nope." I see him act like he is really thinking, "Let's see is it, Aubrey Faith Moon is the most beautiful, amazing, sweet, loving person in the world and I am happy to call her my fiancé every day." He smiles at the door knowing he got me. I open the door and he walks in and wraps me in his arms, "I meant every word." I smile up at him, "I love you too." He kisses me and I can feel all of the emotions between us.

He pulls away for air and quickly attaches to my neck. I moan when he hits my soft spot and I feel him smirk into my neck. Suddenly he spins me around and runs his fingers over the back of my neck causing goose bumps which causes me to shiver. He moves my hair and kisses the back of my neck before placing a kiss right at my zipper. I feel his hands grab it before it is slowly being pulled down. I feel air hit my back as I zip goes down. Chris rubs his hand over my lower back and places another kiss on my neck. I turn around and face Chris. My dress having sleeves it stays up with just the back being open. I reach up and undo his tie. I take it off and throw it somewhere. I know he is watching me. I reach up to his shirt and start unbuttoning. With every button I undo I make sure to run my finger along his skin and down to the next button. His last button is undone and I push at the fabric on his shoulders and watch as it falls to his wrist where it hangs. I smirk at him and run my hands over his chest slightly adding nails and I hear him hold his breath as I move closer to him. I put one hand on his neck and play his little hairs at the base of his hair. I watch as he closes his eyes. I reach down and pull one wrist free of the shirt then the other. I run my hands over his back before coming back to the front and unbuttoning his pants. I watch as he watches me. I unzip them and pull them down slightly so they are hanging off his hips. He looks at me, "Why am I the only one missing clothes?" I smirk and shrug. He shakes his head and pulls me to him. He turns me around and slowly pushes the dress forward off my shoulders and then brings my arm out of the sleeves. I turn to him and watch as the dress fall to my hips. I watch him as I push it down and it pools at my feet. He watches not taking his eyes off me. I slowly step one foot out and then the next before I am standing on the other side of my dress. I walk forward to him and stop right in front of him and purposely out of reach.

He takes the last few steps to me and on his way pushes his pants down and kicks his shoes off and then his pants. I look down and start laughing. He smiles, "What?" I shake my head and point to his boxers. He looks down at them and I see his face go red. It is so cute and makes me smiles more. He scratches the back of his neck, "I meant to change those." I look down at his pink boxers with yellow smiley faces on them. I smile and walk closes to him and wrap my arms around him, "I think they are cute." He smiles at me and leans forward and kisses me and as he takes my bra off. He picks me up not breaking the kiss and lays me on the bed. I kick my shoes off and I hear them clink to the floor before Chris starts kissing down my chest and along my stomach. He looks at me as he takes off my underwear and get up and grabs the condom as I crawl to the end of the bed and hook my fingers in the sides of his boxers and pull them down. I watch as he kicks them to the side before smirking at me and climbing back in bed. I take the condom from him with a smirk as we enjoy the rest of our night alone.

I am laying wrapped up in the sheets with Chris's head on my chest and the sheets slightly hanging around his hips. His arm is slung over my waist. I watch as he plays with my ring. I smile at him as I play with his hair, running my fingers through it. "Chris?" He mumbles a, "Hmm." I look at him, "Do you think about the wedding?" He nods against my chest, "Of course. I know you are going to look beautiful and I wonder what you will wear and how it will look on you and if we will say our own vows or not, I wonder and think about it a lot." I smile and run my fingers through his hair and then I slowly rub my fingers over his back. "When would you like to get married?" I watch as he sits up and looks at me. The sheets hang around his waist partly but covering what needs to be covered. He looks into my eyes knowing he is searching for something. He grabs my hand with my finger and spins it around before looking back at me, "I would marry you in a heartbeat. I don't care if it is five years from now, a year from now, next month or tomorrow. As long as I am marrying you I don't care when it is baby." I smile at him and look down at my ring before thinking, "Maybe we can look into getting married after we graduate but before college." He looks at me and nods, "Whatever you want baby. I will be happy no matter what." I smile at him and lean forward and kiss him. He deepens the kiss and we continue to enjoy the night now having a plan to talk about with our families about the wedding.


	74. One year

We talked to our families about what we are thinking and they ultimately said it was our decision. We have been looking into where we would like it and if there are openings for around when we would like to have it. Nothing has been set yet we are just thinking about it all.

Chloe's birthday is tomorrow and I decided to just keep it small. Mom planned a big party for today. I walk into the bedroom and see Chloe on her floor playing with her foam blocks already dressed so cute in her little outfit. She is wearing this cute t-shirt that says one in pink sparkling letters with a gold crown over it. She is wearing a pair of pink baby shorts over her diaper and then a tutu over that so it looks like the shirt and tutu go together. She is wearing white sandals to go with it and has a pink headband in her hair with little sparkles on it. I know Candace dressed her.

I walk forward and pick her up. "Hey baby." She smiles and I tickle her stomach slightly making her squirm. I smile and look down at her in my arms not being able to believe that she is turning one tomorrow. My baby is already one. It feels like I was just finding out I was pregnant with her. I start thinking back to finding out I was pregnant with her and how scared I was and how sick I was at first and everything that has happened this last year.

I hear a knock and turn to see Chris leaning against the door frame smiling, "I was told to come make sure you were ready." I nod and look down at Chloe, "I was just thinking about everything. How it doesn't even feel like it has been a year yet and how it feels like I was just finding out I was pregnant." I look up at him and he smiles down at Chloe, "I know it feels like I was just holding her in my arms last night." I lay my head on his shoulder as Chloe plays with my necklace. "I was so scared and freaked out when I found out." He nods and laughs a little, "I know." I look up at him, "I couldn't have done any of this without you." He looks at me, "You didn't need me for any of this. You had it all under control, you have it all under control." I smile up at him, "You are a great mother, I just stand by and watch most of the time." I shake my head, "You help more than you know. I love you and I wouldn't have been able to do this without you by side." I look down at Chloe, "She loves you too." He looks down at Chloe and tickles her little belly making her smile up at him, "I love her too." He looks down at her I watch her smile at him. I see a flash and look up to see Aiden, "I thought you would love it." I smile and nod, "Thank you." He disappears and I look back to Chris, "Can you take her for a second?" He nods and smiles as he takes Chloe while I fix her changing table, "Hey baby girl." "Dada." I spin around quick and look at her and then Chris, "Did she just?"

He nods and looks at me shocked. I walk over and look at Chloe, "Chloe, what did you say?" She looks around and then back up at us, "Dada." She says it more firmly and I look at Chris to see what he is going to say. Chloe has made small remarks before like pup which is meant for Princess, mama which is meant for me, Ca which is for Candace and na for mom and pa for dad but she has never got anywhere near Chris or Dada she just lights up when she sees him. He looks at me and I see him smile wide before pulling me in to him and kissing me. He looks down at her again and she waves her little fist smiling, obviously proud of herself.

Aiden comes in, "Sorry to interrupt I need Chloe real quick." I nod and watch as he takes her and smiles at her before taking her away. I look at Chris and he is smiling. I know I need to ask him, I just don't know how. I look at him, "Are you uh… Are you okay with that?" He turns to me and smiles nodding "Are you kidding me? I am beyond excited." I smile and he pulls me to him and kisses me again. He pulls away and looks at me smiling, "I can't believe she called me dada." He walks over to the chair and sits down smiling, " Wow, I really can't believe she called me dada." I lean down in front of him and look up at him, "I told you she loves you. You are the only father she knows." He smiles and I look at him not really knowing how to ask it but coming out asking it anyway, "The only father she will ever know?" He looks into my eyes and nods, "I wouldn't have it any other way." I smile and he pulls me up into his lap for another kiss that gets heated quickly.

I hear a cough and turn to see Asher, "Don't want to interrupt but mom said you need to get down stairs." I nod and watch him walk away, "You good?" He can't lose the smile he has on his face right now for anything, "Yep. Let's do this." He interlocks our hands and we walk downstairs to celebrate a big birthday party for Chloe that mom planned.

Mom is having a huge party for Chloe. My grandfather is here, along with Aunt Trish, Uncle Dez, Uncle Alex, Hanna, Candace and some of her friends, some friends from school, some of mom and dad's friends and my grandmother. My brothers and her decorated everything pink and white. She has a huge cake and Chloe's smash cake.

Chris comes over and smiles down at Chloe, "Look your mommy is here." Chloe smiles at me and reaches for me. I take her and kiss her head as I hold her to me. Chris looks around, "How are you doing baby?" I shrug, "I really wanted something small but I understand which is why I agreed to do this all before her birthday so tomorrow I can have my small party." He leans forward and kisses me quickly, "Just relax. Have fun and enjoy it." I watch him walk away and then I look at the cake and smile at Chloe, "Your birthday party looks beautiful, huh?" I hear feet and look up to see Aiden walk in, "You doing okay Aubs?" I nod and he looks at me, "Seriously?" I laugh and he comes over and takes Chloe from me, "Hey Sweetie." She smiles at him and he plays with her hand as she wraps her fingers around his hand. Aiden looks up at me, "You know how mom is with birthdays Aubs." I nod knowing how much mom loves birthdays. She has a blast planning them and wants to be a part of them, she always has loved being there for the birthdays and celebrating. I nod and smile at Chloe, "Everything looks beautiful and honestly I am happy and enjoying myself. I understand mom wanting everyone here to see Chloe turn one just like she did with Avery and all of us." He nods and kisses my head, "Come on in with us and watch Chloe open her gifts." I smile and walk with him into the living room where I sit on the ground with Chloe. We are handed gifts and she slaps some of them and tries to open some but mainly I open them all.

Chloe got so many gifts. Some things I have never seen before but look really cute and fun, some things she can never have enough of like clothes, books and dolls. She got her very own dollhouse and princess set. She got her own tea set and more foam blocks, some foam toys with letters on them and fruit and vegetables. She even got a foam mat that is all different colors and a puzzle for her to play with as well. She just got a little bit of everything honestly, if you can think it she got it. She is smiling up a storm looking around at all her toys and attention she is getting which makes me so happy.

We all make our way to the kitchen to get pizza and pasta before we do the cake. Chloe eats a little bit of pizza but she is focused on the cake as is Avery too.

After everyone is done eating mom smiles and brings the cake closer to us. I hold Chloe as Chris brings the high chair closer. Mom lights the candle for Chloe and I hold her to me as we all sing for her. She looks around smiling as we sing to her. I kiss her head and smile, "Let's blow it out baby." I lean forward with her and blow her candle out as she drools. Everyone claps and Chris and I put her in her high chair as mom puts the smash cake on the chair top for her. She looks at the cake and then me confused. I smile and take my finger and dip it in the cake and put it up to her mouth well she licks it and smiles. I then watch as she tries to do the same and makes a huge mess but has a fun time and ends up eating some of it. Everyone else started to eat their cake while Chloe was playing in hers.

Chris looks at me, "Should we clean her up?" I look at her eyes drooping and nod, "I got it." I pick her up out of her high chair and kiss her head seeing camera flashes going off again. "Let's go get you cleaned baby." I walk upstairs with her and put her in her tub and start to wash her off.

I walk her into the bedroom when she is all cleaned and put her new pajamas on that Candace bought her with hearts on them. I brush her little hair before kissing her head and picking her back up, "Let's go say bye to your guest before nap time." She looks at me as her eyes droop and I sigh, "I know baby, it has been an exciting day." I walk downstairs and see a lot of the people getting ready to leave. I smile and look around, "Someone wanted to come say thank you for all of their gifts and for coming before her nap." I watch as everyone comes over and plays with her little hands and kiss her head before hugging me and leaving.

Chris comes over and wraps an arm around me, "I am going to go put her down." I nod and watch as he takes her from me before walking upstairs. Everyone left but, Grandma Moon, Grandpa Dawson, Uncle Alex, Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez, Mom, Dad, Hanna and of course my brothers and Candace.

I walk into the kitchen and start to put everything away while mom is having fun being with her friends and family. Chris walks in and starts to help, "Did you make Logan a plate?" I nod, "It is in the microwave." He nods and puts the rest of the stuff away while I put the dishes in the dish washer. I wipe off the counters and island before putting the rag over the sink. Chris smiles and wraps his arms around me, "Now that everything is all cleaned up, I can steal a kiss." I laugh and wrap my arms around him as he leans in and kisses me. He deepens the kiss and I play with his hair before he pulls away and smiles at me, "For Chloe's actual birthday tomorrow, we are still just going to hang out, right?" I nod, "Yeah, simple and then a small cake with just the family." He nods and kisses me again. He pulls away and we start to walk out the room when Logan comes in, "How was the party?" I smile, "Nice." He smiles and nods, "That is good." I point to the microwave, "Food is in the microwave." He smiles, "Thank you." He heats the plate up and I hear him move around before sitting down.

I walk into the living room and sit down to spend time with all of my mom's friends and family who are all just my family.

Logan comes running in a few minutes later, "Go to go." I look at him, "You okay?" He nods and then shakes his head, "Baby is coming." I smile, "Well, get to the hospital." He nods and dad smiles, "Here Logan." He hands him the keys, "Go be there for her and then let us know what ends up happening. Keep us informed." He nods, "Of course." He walks out the door and mom smiles, "He is doing very good with all of this." We all nod and the talking starts back up.

Hours later and I am tired. I walk upstairs and see Chris fell asleep in Chloe's room in the chair. I smile and put a blanket on him. I walk into my room and lay down before falling asleep instantly.

I wake up to Chris kissing my cheek. He smiles at me, "Didn't mean to wake you." I shake my head, "It's okay." He gets in bed and wraps his arms around me. "Did you sleep okay in the chair?" He laughs and nods, "Actually yes." I smile and he kisses my head. We lay like that for awhile.

"Chris, are you really okay with Chloe considering you her dad?" He moves slightly so he can see me, "Yes. I have considered her mine since the first day anyway. As far as I am concerned she is mine and always will be." I smile and lean forward and kiss him. He pulls away after a few minutes and kisses my forehead, "She is getting older Aubs." I nod and he looks at me, "If you don't mind maybe we can talk about me in the concept of daddy with her instead of Chris. She is picking up on things and I don't want to confuse her." I nod and smile, "Of course, if you are okay with it, I don't mind." He smiles and kisses me before pulling away and holding me to him. "I love you Aubrey." I smile, "I love you too Chris." I feel myself falling back to sleep.

I wake up to crying and see Chris bringing Chloe in the room. He looks at me, "Mommy is up." I sit up and he sits in the bed with Chloe. He looks over at me and I smile as he hands her to me. I look over to the clock and smile wide, "It is someone birthday." Chris looks at the clock and smiles, "Well look at that." He kisses Chloe, "Happy birthday baby girl." I smile, "Happy birthday sweetie." She looks up at us and falls asleep in my arms. Chris looks down at her, "One already." I nod, "It's crazy huh?" He nods and looks down at her, "Still so tiny though." I laugh and look up at him, "Well, I took after my mom in the height department." He laughs and kisses my head, "I love your height though." He kisses me and I have to be careful because Chloe is asleep in my arms. We just sit there like that, Chloe in my arms with Chris and I just watching her sleep.

A knock is heard on my door and then I see Aiden poke his head in and smile, "Can I come in?" I nod and he walks in and smiles at us, "I figured she was in here. I went to check on her and tell her happy birthday but she wasn't in her room." I smile and look down at her, "Yeah." He comes over and watches her sleep for a second before bending down and kissing her head, "Happy first birthday sweetheart." I watch him stand back up. "I will leave you guys to it." I stop him as he heads to the door, "Have you heard anything from Logan?" He nods and whispers, "They are still waiting but the doctor thinks the baby will be here today." I smile and look down at Chloe before looking up at Aiden, "Chloe may have someone to share her birthday with." He nods and smiles before walking out of the room leaving us.

I wake up and see Chris and Chloe gone. I walk into the bathroom and shower quickly before walking back to my room and putting on a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt with hearts on it. I walk downstairs and see my family moving around going about their day. I walk into the living room and see Chris sitting on the couch giving Chloe her bottle. "Hey." He smiles and I sit down and he kisses me. "Hey, did you sleep good?" I nod and look at him and notice he has showered already and is dressed for today. I look down at Chloe and realize she is dressed for today as well. I laugh and he looks at me weird, "I just realized you and Chloe are all ready for today and I was sleeping." He smiles, "I woke up early and when she woke up I just went ahead and got her ready before getting ready myself and letting you sleep in." I smile and kiss him before going and packing the diaper bag.

After everything is packed I walk downstairs with the bag and see that Chris made the bottles. I put them in the bag and grab my keys, "Ready?" He nods and puts Chloe in her car seat before we walk out to my car and he puts her in the back while I put the bag in the back as well. I get in and start the car as I wait for Chris to finish with Chloe. He gets in and buckles up before I back out of the driveway and start to drive to the park.

I park in the parking lot and Chris gets Chloe out as I get the stroller. I put it up and he puts her in it before we start to walk to the swings which Chloe loves. He puts her in and I stand in front of her and him behind her and we slowly push her to each other. She is smiling and cooing making us smile even more. She loves the park, so I love when I get to bring her here.

We all move to a picnic table after the swings and I feed Chloe her small ice cream that Chris got her while I eat my small blizzard. Chris smiles at Chloe, "Is the ice cream good?" She smiles at him and takes another small bite off the spoon. He laughs and keeps eating his ice cream blizzard.

We finish and push her in the swing some more before we go get some lunch. We stop at McDonalds and go in. I order as Chris takes Chloe to sit down. The food arrives quickly and I go sit down and start to feed Chloe as I eat as well. Chris finishes and takes over feeding Chloe while I finish eating. Once Chloe is done Chris gives her the bottle. I clean up everything before we sit there and just enjoy time together while Chloe finishes her bottle. She looks up at him as he burps her. She lets out a little burp and I smile as she looks up at him. "Dada." I smile and he smiles at her before nodding and kissing her head. We pack up and get back in the car before driving home.

Everyone is doing something so we all head to the media room and put in Chloe's favorite movie and sit back and watch it with her. She falls asleep in Chris's arms half way through the movie. He looks down at her and smiles, "I think she has had a great day so far." I smile and look at him, "It's more for me than her. I just wanted her to enjoy her birthday but I wanted it to be something I would like and remember." He nods and leans forward and kisses my head. We finish the movie and decide to watch another one.

We walk out to the living room when mom says dinner is done. Chris put Chloe down and we all sit down and eat. "How has Chloe's birthday been baby?" I look up at mom, "I think pretty good. I have had fun and I won't forget it." Mom smiles, "That's all that matter honey. The first birthday is for the parents." I nod and look up at her, "How was my first birthday." Dad and mom look at each other and laugh. Dad looks at Alex who is smiling and dad is glaring. Mom laughs, "I was a little stressed but I just wanted everything perfect like always so that started off everything being crazy. Then your dad was in casts and we those came off the day of your party. Then Brooke came and just stress went nuts." Dad nods, "I was so excited to get the casts off, I remember running out of the hospital saying I was free." He laughs and looks at mom who smiles, "You then wouldn't let me move around to finish cleaning or anything." He shrugs and looks at me, "You had a blast though Princess. I had Brooke come over and she was dressed as Cinderella. You were in awe and wouldn't let her go." I smile and look at dad who then frowns and I look over at Alex who is smiling. So something big must have happened at my birthday party. Uncle Alex smiles, "You were bossy though." I look at him, "What?" he laughs, "I was playing with you while your mom and dad were getting everything ready and I remember you running over and yelling about how you wanted your mom and then when I mentioned it would be a minute sticking your little hip out and shaking your head saying now." I laugh and everyone else laughs as well, "So she was always bossy." I laugh and look at Asher who sticks his tongue out at me. We all keep talking about all of the boys first birthdays and everything.

I hear Chloe and go get her. I smile as I pick her up and change her diaper. "Ready to go finish your birthday sweetie?" She smiles and nods as I walk her downstairs. I turn the corner and walk into the kitchen and as soon as she sees Chris she smiles and says, "Dada." Chris smiles and takes her and everyone looks at us confused. I sigh, "She just said it one day and he said to not confuse her and let her believe it. He believes she is his anyway." Mom shrugs, "It's between the two of you sweetie." I nod and look around as everyone agrees with her. I see Aiden smiling before agreeing with her as well. He looks at Chris and they share some look but I don't know what they would be trying to say.

Everyone finishes dinner and I bring over Chloe's little cupcake. Since she had cake yesterday and ice cream today, I figured a cup cake would be good. I put a candle in it and light it. Everyone around the table sings to her and she smiles and claps her hands. I smile at her, "Blow it out baby." She looks up at me like yesterday. I smile and blow on her arm, "Like that baby." She smiles and with the help of Chris this time blows out her little candle. She claps along with everyone else and I let her play with her cupcake and Chris helps her eat it while I get left over cake for everyone else. Everyone tells Chloe happy birthday and starts to disappear.

Getting tired I look at Chris, "I can take her and clean her up." He shakes his head, "I got her. Go lay down." I kiss him and then kiss Chloe, "Happy birthday baby." I walk upstairs and get in bed. I don't remember anything after laying down.

I wake up to Chris getting in bed and I roll over and curl up to his side. He kisses me and I kiss him back before he pulls away and kisses my head. "Night Sunshine." I smile, "Night Boobear." I kiss him again before laying back down and falling right back to sleep feeling happy that Chloe had a good birthday and everything went good.


	75. Finals and fun

I walk into the hallway and see Aiden rushing out of his room. "Oh someone is rushing." He laughs, "Aubs, I love you but I really have to go." He kisses my cheek and takes off running down the steps. I laugh and shake my head knowing he is going to finish his finals. I finished mine earlier this week. I walk into the bathroom and start to get ready for the day.

I walk into Chloe's room to see her still sleeping. I smile and start to clean her room up quietly while she sleeps. I walk downstairs and to the laundry room to start Chloe's laundry. I hear feet and turn to see Avery walking by and Hanna shortly after. She stops and smiles at me, "Hey Aubrey." I smile, "Chasing her again." She sighs and nods, "Yeah, she is a handful." I smile and watch as she sighs and takes off after her, "Avery, no." I laugh and shake my head before putting the last of the clothes in the washer and closing the lid starting the washer.

I walk out of the room and into the living room and start to fold the clothes that were in the dryer. I hear the door and look up to see Logan, "Hey." He shakes his head fast and looks down at the little car seat in his hand. I smile and mouth sorry. I walk over to him and look into the car seat smiling. Kayla gave birth a couple days ago. They found out yesterday that Logan is the father which honestly I don't think he even cared about. He sent the picture the little one when he was born and he couldn't have been happy. We all went and visited and he was a nervous wreck but also so excited. He couldn't stop smiling and I knew that he would be a part of that baby's life no matter what. Kayla had a little boy. He is adorable. He looks just like Logan, if I am being honest but he is a little chubby and it makes him so much more adorable then he is.

Logan smiles at me knowing I am going to take the baby. I reach into the seat and unbuckle him and hold him to me as I walk to the living room. I hear Logan put the seat down before following. "Did you guys pick a name out yet?" He nods, "We did before we left the hospital this morning." I look at him and look back at the baby, "Well what it is?" He laughs and looks down at the baby, "Meet Brandon Moon Thompson." I look up at him and he smiles, "The moon is not going to be used of course but I wanted it in his name somewhere to show how much your family has done for me and Kayla agreed. He will go by Brandon Thompson though." I smile, "I know but…" I smile wider as I look at him, "He has your last name." He laughs and smiles, "Yeah. She did that without me knowing but I couldn't be happier."

I hear Chloe from upstairs and I smile before handing the Brandon back, "That is my baby calling me." He laughs and hugs Brandon to him. "He is adorable Log." He smiles and looks down at him, "He is, isn't he?" I laugh and shake my head as I walk upstairs and into the bedroom to see Chloe looking around. I smile and pick her up. "Hey baby." I change her diaper and put her in fresh clothes. I carry her down the steps before putting her down and watching he squeal and walk over to Logan. Logan smiles at her and she puts her arms up wanting to be picked up. I laugh, "Chloe honey, Logan can't pick you up. He is holding his baby." She pouts and looks up at him, "Why?" I laugh and look at Logan who smiles and hands me Brandon before picking Chloe up and sitting her on his lap. "Because I liked hanging out with you so much I wanted to have my own baby to do that with as well." She pouts and he tickles her making her laugh. I look down at Brandon and walk him over to the swing and put him in it and walk over to the clothes and finish folding them before going and checking on the clothes.

Kayla wanted to see Brandon so Logan had to leave to take him to her. Chloe is still upset but Logan promised to come back and watch a movie with her and bring ice cream. I look down at my phone before Chris is texting bored out of his mind waiting for his other final.

I see Chloe moving and I put the phone down, "Chloe, where are you going?" She points to the stairs and I shake my head, "No baby, you can't go upstairs." She sits down and just looks at the steps. "What do you want from up there baby?" I walk over and pick her up and she latches on and I take her upstairs and put her down to watch her walk into her room. I walk into the room and see her holding her doll Chris gave her. I smile and sit down on her carper, "He will be home later baby." She looks up at me and crawls into my lap holding the doll to her. Chris hasn't been here in a few days and I think it is starting to get to Chloe. The first night was okay but then he wasn't here last night and I could barely get her to bed because she wanted him. I tried to face time him but it was no use, she wanted him not to see him. Finally she fell asleep crying for him. I was hoping today would be a little better but I guess not. I rub her hair back and kiss her head, "I promise baby, he will be here today." She looks up at me, "Daddy?" I nod and kiss her head, "Yes, daddy will be home later. I promise." I look down at her, "How about we call him?" She smiles and nods and I pick her up in my arms with her doll, "Come on, let's go call him." I walk downstairs and pick up my phone to call him but Chloe puts her hand on the phone and points to the computer. I laugh and nod before turning it on and bringing Chris' name up.

I hear it ring before he comes into view and Chloe squeals, "Daddy." Chris smiles, "Hey Baby girl." She smiles and holds her doll to her so he can see, "Oh are you holding your Dolly." She nods and smiles. He smiles, "How are you doing today?" She looks down and he looks at me and I shake my head, "Someone misses you." He smiles and looks at Chloe, "Chloe. Baby girl." Chloe looks back up at him, "I am going to take my last test in a few minutes and will be home right after." She turns and looks at me happy and I nod and then she turns back to him, "ially?" I watch as he laughs and nods, "Yes, really? I have to go now baby girl but I love you and will see you soon." She smiles, "Ove you too." He smiles and looks up at me, "Love you too Aubs. See you soon Sunshine." I smile, "Love you too Chris. Good luck on your test." He smiles before hanging up. I turn Chloe to me, "See baby, he will be here soon." She nods and goes to say something but the door opens and she smiles and walks to Logan who smiles and hands her the ice cream.

They sit down and Logan puts the movie on while him and Chloe hold dolls and eat their ice cream. That calms her down and I am able to finish working on laundry and cleaning the house while he occupies her for me.

Two movies later and I hear the door open and see Aiden walk in. He looks exhausted. "How did it go?" He sighs and shakes his head, "I honestly don't know." Chloe comes around the corner and Aiden smiles and picks her up spinning her. She laughs and I watch them take off. I shake my head and turn to see Logan coming through, "I was traded." I laugh and pat his shoulder, "Nothing personal. You know how she is." He laughs and nods, "I know. I am going over to Kayla's and am going to stay over and help her out." I nod, "I will tell everyone when they get home." He nods, "Thanks." He walks out the door and I go into the kitchen to start dinner.

I have been making dinner a lot lately because mom has been really busy and honestly I think we are all getting tired of take out.

Halfway through the dinner prep I hear feet. I finish the prep and put the food in the oven when I hear a squeal and then, "Daddy." I smile and wipe my hands and start to put everything away. I hear feet and turn to see Chris standing in the doorway holding Chloe on his hip. "How did it go?" He shrugs, "Who knows. I'm just glad it is over." I smile and he comes over and kisses me. "I missed you." I smile up at him, "I missed you too." He looks down at Chloe who is falling asleep on his shoulder holding onto him. "I missed this. I hated being gone." I nod and look at her sleeping on him, "I understand though. This house is loud and you really needed those grades." He nods and kisses me again, "But now it is done and I am back. I don't want to be anywhere else but right here with you two." He pulls me into his other side and I giggle. He smiles down at me. "I almost left earlier when I saw how upset Chloe was. If my test did not start as soon as I hung up, I would have been gone. I couldn't take seeing her like that." I kiss his cheek, "She is fine, she just missed you." He smiles at her and kisses her head, "I think you might have a shadow for the rest of the day though." He smiles and laughs, "I am okay with that." He looks at her, "I am going to go put her down." I raise my eyebrows, "I don't know if it will work but you can try." He waves me off and goes upstairs to try to put Chloe down.

A few minutes later I hear feet and turn to see Chris walk back in with Chloe on his hip hugging to him. I look at him and he shakes his head, "Don't say it." I stifle a smile and turn around to check on dinner. I hear him move around and then sit down with Chloe on his lap. I smile at him, "Do you want me to get you anything?" He shakes his head, "I'm thinking about going and watching tv with her." I nod, "She loves her new princess movie." He nods and stands up and walks with her into the living room. I hear the door open and turn to see mom walk into the kitchen. "Oh thank you baby." She kisses my cheek. "I will finish everything from here." I smile and tell her about the food in the oven before walking into the living room and sitting down next to Chris. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my head as we watch princesses and princes.

After everyone has ate and drifted off on their own ways, I sit down on the carpet in the living room and finish the last of the laundry. I look up at Chris sleeping with Chloe sleeping on him. I smile and fold the last shirt. I take the clothes upstairs and put them away.

I take a shower to wash off the smell of food and milk off me. Chloe got upset and got sick on me. After a fresh shower I walk into my room and put on a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I brush my hair and walk downstairs. I close everything up and see my mom at the kitchen table grading papers. "I am going to get Chris and Chloe to bed, do you need anything?" She shakes her head and looks up at me from the computer, "I am good sweetie. Go on and go to bed and get them to bed. You two have a big day coming up." I smile and kiss her cheek, "Night mom." I walk back into the living room and shake Chris slightly, "Chris." He doesn't move. I sigh and lean forward and place my lips on his and then run my hands through his hair. He smiles and tries to pull me back when I pull away before he opens his eyes and looks around. When he gets into his deep sleep, kissing him seems to be the only way to wake him up anymore. He smiles, "Come back." I shake my head, "It's bed time." He yawns and looks down at Chloe. He kisses her head and stands up and hands her to me. She doesn't move and he smiles, "Put her to bed. I am going to shower real quick." I nod and he pulls me in for a kiss before pulling away quickly and walking upstairs.

I look down at Chloe and shake my head before kissing her head and walking upstairs with her. I put her in her crib and kiss her, "Goodnight baby." I turn on her night lights and turn her baby monitor on. I walk into my room and see Chris lying in bed already. He pulls me to him and I laugh and he curls into me and kisses my head, "I have missed this. Do you know how hard it was to sleep without you?" I turn in his arms and look at him, "Yes, because I had a hard time too." He kisses me and I deepen it. He smiles into the kiss. "I love you Aubrey Moon." I smile and he looks at me, "It is going to be so weird when I don't call you that anymore." I smile, "I will always be a moon." He nods and pulls me to him, "I love you too Christopher." He cringes, "Oh, why must you do that?" I smile and he shakes his head before smiling at me, "You are the only one I let call me that." I smile, "Because you love me, duh." He laughs and nods, "That I do." He kisses my nose and looks at me, "Are you ready to graduate?" I nod, "I am. I liked high school, maybe I even loved it but nothing is the same anymore and I am not the same girl I was a year ago and I am ready to be done and move on to better things." He smiles, "What would you like to do tomorrow?" I shrug, "Honestly, just stay home with you and Chloe. We have graduation the day after and I know my parents are planning a party and dinner." He smiles, "I have just the plan for tomorrow." I laugh and kiss him knowing he won't tell me.

Eventually we make it to bed. I lay awake next to Chris as he sleeps next to me with his arm around me. I can't sleep. I don't know why. I am so tired but sleep just won't happen.

I wake up to Chris bringing breakfast into the room for me. He kisses me, "Eat up. I am getting Chloe ready." I look at him but he kisses me again, "You will love it." He walks out of the room and I am left alone to eat. I look at the clock and realize I slept into the afternoon.

I eat quickly before getting up and showering. I hear the door open and then, "Don't worry. It's just me. I brought your clothes in." I bring my head around the curtain but he is gone. What is he planning? I shake my head and finish my shower. I get out and wrap a towel around myself before getting out and looking at the clothes on the sink. He brought me a pair of light washed skinny jeans and a blue tank top with a gray long cardigan.

I get dressed before brushing my teeth. I hang my towels up to dry and walk across the hall to brush my hair. I leave it down and slip my feet into my flip flops. I grab my phone and purse and walk into Chloe's room but I don't see them. I walk downstairs and hear voices in the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and see Chris packing Chloe's snacks. He turns to me and smiles, "Are you ready?" I nod and he slings the diaper bag over his shoulder and picks Chloe up, "Good because we are too." He comes over and wraps his arm around me and kisses my head. "You smell really good." I laugh and push him slightly, "Let's go." He smiles and kisses me before we walk out to my car. He puts Chloe in the back and gets in the driver's side. He smiles at me, "No questions." I nod, "I promise." He puts the car in reverse and backs out of the driveway before putting the car in drive and starts to drive wherever he is taking us.

An hour later we pull into a dirt parking lot. I look around and see a Farris wheel. "You brought us to a fair?" I turn to him smiling wide. He nods and smiles, "I know you love the fair but don't get to go a lot and I thought since it was in town why not come and show Chloe the fun." He smiles and I lean forward and grab onto his neck pulling him to me in a passionate kiss.

We pull away and he smiles before pecking my lips again. "I knew you would love it." I smile and we get out and get Chloe and her stroller. I put the diaper bag on the bottom of the stroller and Chris straps Chloe in. We walk to the fair and get everything we need before we start to walk around and watch as Chloe takes it all in with amazement.

After playing a few games, going on a few small rides with Chloe and eating a little bit of food Chris smiles at us. "Should we get going?" I nod and get up and grab my stuff animal Chris got me. I then grab Chloe's stuff animal that Chris got her. Chris won us both a stuff animal at the games. Chloe got a unicorn and I got a penguin. Chris carries Chloe and I push the stroller out of the fair and to the car. He puts Chloe in and I unload the stroller. Chris comes around and helps me take down the stroller before putting it in the trunk. He helps me in the car before he gets in on his side and starts to drive back home.

An hour later we pull into a parking lot and I laugh. "The beach?" He smiles and get out before getting Chloe. I laugh and get out and see Chris has another bag. I grab the diaper bag and we start to walk to the beach. Chris hands me Chloe and he puts a blanket on the sand before I sit down with Chloe. He then puts a hat on Chloe to protect her. I smile and watch as he sits down and wraps his arm around me pulling us to him. We look out at the water and watch as the sun sinks.

Once the sun has disappeared and the sky turns dark I look at Chris. "Today was great." He smiles, "I'm glad you liked it." I smile and lean forward and kiss him. He kisses me back and Chloe squeals in my lap. I smile and we sit there and watch the ocean and hear the waves hit for a little while.

Chloe falls asleep in my lap and I smile up at Chris, "Maybe we should get her home?" He looks down at Chloe and smiles, "Yeah." He takes her from me and grabs the bag as we walk back to the car. I put the bag in the car as he straps Chloe in.

Soon we are heading home and he is holding my hand the whole time. He pulls into the driveway and parks the car. He looks back at the sleeping Chloe and smiles, "I think she had a rough day." I smile, "She had a fun day." He smiles and kisses me, "Let's get her to bed." We get her and her diaper bag into the house. I take her upstairs and change her into pjs and put her in her crib and turn everything on before telling her goodnight. I walk next door and see Chris already in bed. I change into a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. I crawl into bed and he pulls me to him smiling. He holds me to him and kisses my head. "Chloe sleeping?" I nod and he smiles, "She is so beautiful." I smile and he looks at me, "Do you think she had fun today? Like, that she enjoyed herself." I smile, "She is one. You could have played with her doll and made her happy but I think she enjoyed getting to see everything but more importantly I think she loved just being with you and I." He smiles, "I hope so."

He holds me to him in quiet for a few before he looks at me, "We graduate tomorrow." I nod, "I can't wait to actually be done." He smiles and kisses me, "I can't wait to move on with my life and not feel like a kid anymore." I laugh because I know what he means. I hear murmurs come from Chloe's room and we both still and listen to see if she is going to wake or not. I do hear a cry but I realize it isn't from Chloe and must be from Brandon. Logan brought him home because Kayla was having a hard time today.

Chris curls into me, "That kid has some lungs." I laugh, "Chloe and Avery cry too." He laughs, "Yeah but Brandon has this high pitched cry that the girls don't. I don't mind it, I just noticed it was different." I smile and he kisses my head, "Hey Aubs?" I look up at him, "Yeah?" He looks at me then the wall then back at me, "How would you feel about more kids?" I look at him shocked. "You know I love kids and you know that I always wanted a nice family but not a huge family." He nods and looks at me, "I was just thinking… I don't know what I was actually thinking but I do know I have been thinking about another baby since Brandon." I smile and look at him, "It has only been a week." He smiles, "I can't help it. He reminds me of Chloe." I smile and kiss him, "I know what you mean, I haven't been able to keep my hands off him." He smiles and looks at me, "To answer your question, I think you already know how I feel about more kids." He smiles wide, "How soon is too soon?" I laugh and push him, "If we can help it I would like to not have more kids for a couple years." He nods and kisses me pushing me onto the bed making me giggle.

I am lying on his chest and he has his arm around me. "Now get some sleep Sunshine, we have a big day tomorrow." I smile and look up at him, "I was going to go to bed until you decided to have some fun." He laughs and smiles wide, "Oh well, go now." I laugh and slap his chest. He pulls me to him and kisses me. "I love you Aubrey." I smile, "I love you too Chris." I close my eyes to fall asleep and I notice Chris has his hand on my stomach and he is humming.

 **For anyone who hasn't PM me or messaged me in anyway, then I will let you know what happened. My computer went down on me. I was working on chapters and I lost them when the computer went. I had to wait for my money so I could buy a new laptop, I bought a macbook so if anyone has any idea how to work it better, then message me, I would love the help. I am still learning to work it. I also fixed my old laptop and am now able to write again. I am so sorry but I did not plan on this to happen and I tried to get the chapter out as fast as I could.**

 **Hope you like it,**

 **1babyt**


	76. graduation

I wake up and look around. I graduate today. I can't believe this. I am so excited to be graduating. I look next to me and see a note.

 _I had to go home. Family time…_

 _Love you,_

 _Chris_

I smile and put the note down and walk closer and look around. I look at the clock and get up and walk to the bathroom to shower and get ready for today.

I walk downstairs and notice that I smell pancakes. I turn the corner and see my mom and dad standing there with the others waiting behind them. Mom comes over and hugs me, "I am so proud of you baby." My dad hugs me next, "You made us all proud Princess." I watch as he turns and hands me a plate of pancakes and doctored just the way I like them which he would know.

I smile and take my plate and walk over to the table and start to eat as the boys get their food and start to eat as well. I smile when I realize mom made them wait for me to get mine first.

I look around the table as everyone eats and I realize that it is strictly family. Uncle Alex, is not here or Logan or Candace. I look up at mom and she looks so happy and content. I look over to dad and see him smiling as he looks around the table. I look up to Aiden and he winks at me before taking another bite of pancakes.

I get in my white small strapped dress. It stops about mid-thigh and is considered a baby doll dress but it is so pretty. It has flower cut outs on it and it is soft to the skin. I put my white strapped wedge heels and look in the mirror to see my hair curled and laying loosely around my face and down my back. I see my blue eyes shining through my Smokey eye makeup. I touch my hair and it feels like my hair but honestly looking in the mirror right now, none of this feels real. This all feels like a dream, like I am going to wake up and still be a junior and everything but that is not the case no matter how weird this all feels.

I hear a knock on the door and turn to see Aiden smiling at me, "You almost ready?" I look at the clock and nod. "Just a few more minutes." He nods and walks out before stepping back in, "I think you need to see her." I turn and see Chloe smiling from Aiden's arms. I smile and walk over and take her from him. "You look so pretty baby." I look down at her cute white dress with black polka dots with black shoes on. I see a black and white bow in her hair and I smile. "Who dressed her?" He laughs, "Do you have to ask?" I laugh and shake my head knowing is was Candace, Chloe is her little doll.

I kiss her head and hand her back to Aiden. I pick my hat up and lay it on my hair and bobby pin it in. I look in the mirror one more time before grabbing my robe off my mirror and turning to Aiden, "Come on." He smiles and kisses my cheek, "We have a surprise for you down stairs." I look at him and he smirks at me before walking off. I shake my head and grab my phone off my bed before walking out the door to follow behind him and see what is going on.

I reach the landing and I see my huge family and family friends standing there smiling. "Are all of you coming?" Mom shakes her head, "No, I told them it would not be right so just family but we are recording it." I laugh and shake my head as I look around at my Grandma Moon and Grandpa Dawson and Alex and Dez and Trish. Dad comes forward and hands me a box, "I was told to give you this." I look at him and I open the box to see a note,

 _See you soon, I have a surprise. Love you so much Sunshine._

 _X0, Chris_

I look up at everyone and they are smiling so I know they are in on it. I look at Aiden who bumps me slightly and I walk forward to see dad has decided to decorate my car with washable car paint and looks like my brothers all choose a method of decorating as well. I turn back to everyone and they all start laughing. "You are all dead." Dad laughs and puts his arm over my shoulders, "Oh Princess, we are excited. I did all the cars, your brothers got carried away with yours." I glare at them but they all smile and shrug. I will get them back eventually.

I walk outside with everyone and see shaving cream, I look up and Aiden raises his hand. He wrote in shaving crème, _Aubrey Moon rocks._ I laugh and see sticky notes and Asher raises his hand, "They are layered." I look and see a few streamers and Aaron raises his hand, "Avery, Chloe and I did those." I smile as they are pink and black. I kiss his cheek and look at the back and see balloons all over the bumper and window, I look as Adam and he smiles, "I didn't want to make it hard to get off but I also wanted to have fun." I smile and shake my head as I look at my crazy car, "You all better clean it up." Dad wrote all over my windows with the window paint. I also have silly string all over my car as well. I look back at everyone and mom included with everyone else all laugh before heading to the cars to go to the graduation.

I watch as we pull into the parking lot. I look around and see all the green and white gowns and hats running around. Dad parks and I get out and soon I am engulfed in a hug and I recognize it as Chris. "Finally." I smile and he pulls away and kisses me quickly, "I was wondering if you were ever going to get here." I smile and his family joins mine. We walk into the building and Chris and I take off to go line up.

Lining up took longer than you would think even though we practiced this for days because everyone is just so excited and wants to talk to everyone and get it done.

Soon I hear the music start and I smile as we walk down the stairs and through the open doors and down the aisle and to our seats.

I look around as everyone starts to talk and try to find my family but I can't really see anything.

I see the principle take stage and I shut up with everyone else as the long process of graduating takes place.

after all the speeches and talks, we finally get to the names. I stand up with my line of chairs and we walk to the end and line up at the stairs to the stage to walk up. "Abby Mason." I watch as the girl walks up and across the stage before walking back down. I move forward as the line moves. "Trevor Miller." I move forward more before I see that I am next, "Aubrey Moon." I hear yells and I blush slightly as I walk up the steps and shake the vice principals hand before walking over to the superintendents and shaking their hand and getting my diploma. I walk over to the principle and stop at the mark smiling while the picture is being taken. "Congrats Aubrey. You were a wonderful student." I smile, "Thank you." I walk away and down the steps and back to my seat before sitting down.

I watch as others go before finally I see Chris move forward. I smile and watch as he stands at the end of the stairs waiting. "Taylor Starling." I watch her walk up smiling. "Aaron Steel." I watch Chris as he bounces slightly waiting for his name. I laugh and watch him bounce not even aware he is being watched. I smile and watch as his name is called, "Christopher Sterling." I watch him run up the stairs and shake hands quick before grabbing his diploma and practically tackling the principal for the picture. Every laughs and he smiles and shrugs at the audience before getting off the stage and walking back to his seat.

Names are called and people do their walk before finally the last person walks across and down the stairs. Everyone waits for him to get back to his seat. The principal smiles and turns to the audience, "If I may, can the graduating class please rise." We all stand and look around at each other as the smiles are on our faces and we wait. "Move your tassel as one please." We all move our tassel and then he smiles wide, "Congratulations, you are all graduates of Monroe High School." I watch as some hats are thrown and they start to fall back down. I grab my diploma and walk with my line out the other side of the auditorium that we walked into. We all reach back up to the steps and everyone starts to disappear to find their family and friends. I feel arms wrap around me and I squeal as I am turned and come face to face with Chris. "Congrats Graduate." I laugh, "Congrats to you too." He smiles and bends down and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss and pulls me to him. We pull away to see our families standing there. Mom smiles, "Is everyone ready to go to dinner?" I nod and take Chloe from Aiden. "Hey baby." She smiles and I kiss her head.

Mom takes a bunch of pictures before we leave but we finally make it to the restaurant and I notice the familiar cars of my family and close family friends. I get out before getting Chloe out. I took my cap and gown off and left it in the car. We all walk into the Italian restaurant and I smile as I notice everyone was waiting on us. Chris's small family is here as well to celebrate with us.

Everyone gets seated and we talk about what happened and how it all went down and mom is showing pictures and I am taking pictures left and right but honestly I am having fun and Chloe is having a blast with everyone around and getting her picture taken.

After everyone has ate and the cards and gift cards and presents have been given, we are all sitting around the table eating the cake that mom had baked from here with mine and Chris' name on it.

I take a bite of my cake and I notice everyone is watching me. "What?" I turn to my side and see Chris smiling at me, "Aubrey, I would like to give you your gift." I look around confused. What could he be doing? I mean we are already engaged and everything so what could he possibly be up to. I look around at my family and if they know they aren't giving anything away.

I look back at him and nod, "Okay." He got his gift from me earlier and it was a nice necklace with mine and Chloe's name on it but its manly and not girly. He loved it and put it on right away saying how he finally has one of his own. My family has a thing with necklaces and meanings behind them. He smiles and I turn to see what he is smiling at and I see Chloe next to me in her little high chair holding something in her hand. I look at Aiden and he just smirks at me. I look at Chloe, "What do you have there baby?" She smiles and moves her hand closer to me as if to give it to me, "Open." I smile and take the little box from her and look around the table before opening the box and seeing a small little key inside. I take the key out and flip it over to see a small note under the key that says, _Move in._

I look at Chris and see he is holding a baby house charm for my charm bracelet, "What do you say?" I look at him confused, "Move in where?" He laughs and looks at Aiden who smiles, "Sorry my bad, that was my job." I watch as Asher shakes his head, "I got it." He takes his phone out and hands me the phone. I look down at the picture of a cute little house on the phone. I look up at Chris, "You want me to move into a house with you?" He nods smiling, "Everything is already taken care of and it is ours, all you have to do is say yes." He takes the key from me and hands me the charm while he holds the key now, "So, what do you say?" I look around the table and smile at him, "Of course." He smiles wide and pulls me into him for a kiss.

I look down at the picture on the phone again before handing it to Asher. I look down at my little charm and then Chris hands me the key back, "We can go look at it later." I nod and he kisses my cheek before I lay the key and charm back in the little box and sit it on the table.

Everyone goes on with talking and everything before people start to leave. Chris's parents leave and leave my family the only ones left. I pick up mine and Chloe's items and my dad smiles, "You happy with your gift?" I look at him and mom, "I am. I wish I would have known." He smiles, "Chris came and talked to us and his family about wanting to get an apartment and we all together were able to talk him into a small house for the three of you." I smile at Chloe who is chasing Chris around, "Where is it?" My dad bumps my hip, "Right around the corner from us Princess." I smile wide, excited that I won't be far. He kisses my head, "You guys are all packed to stay the night tonight." I look at him and he smiles before walking away with mom.

Chris comes over with Chloe and smiles at me, "Ready to go?" I look at him, "Yeah, let's go see this mystery house." He smiles and wraps his arm around me as we head out to the car. I help get Chloe in as he gets the gifts in before getting in and driving off to our new house.

I watch as he drives past my street to the next street. I watch as he turns and drives down it for a few houses. I then watch as he pulls into a driveway. I smile at the house right away. It isn't huge but it isn't small. It has a small white fence in the front yard and has three steps with a small porch and a bay window. I look at him and he smiles before getting out and getting Chloe while I get the key. I walk up the steps with him and he waits for me to open the door. I put the key in and push it open to see a little walkway. I turn and see the living room and a small hallway leading somewhere. He smiles and takes my hand as we walk down the hallway and see a bathroom and two bedrooms. We walk around the corner and I am in the dining room and the kitchen is through a little walkway. It's a nice sized kitchen. I see sliding glass door and a pool and playground set in the decent sized backyard. I smile and he takes my hand and we walk up some stairs and I see a bedroom and a bathroom. I see another door and he opens it and I see a master bed and bath with a balcony. We sit down on the bed and he smiles, "What do you think?" I smile, "I really like it. It's not top big but it's not real tiny either." He smiles and kisses me, "I am glad you like it."

Chloe wants down to explore and he shows her where he room is which she is excited to have a new room. It is already painted and set up. I smile and shake my head. My family decorated the whole house with furniture and everything I would possibly need.

we finally got Chloe to lay down and fall asleep. She is excited. Chris is holding me to him in bed and he kisses my head, "Our own house." I smile at him, "Our own home." He smiles wide. "Home, I like that." He kisses me and pulls back smiling at me, "I can't wait to see what we make of it and with Chloe." I smile and he kisses me again, "Our lives our coming together Aubs and I couldn't be happier." I smile and kiss his chest, "Me either Boobear. I got you by my side and that is all I need." He smiles, "I love you Aubrey Moon." I smile, "I love you too Christopher Sterling." He laughs and kisses me one more time, "Get some sleep in our new home." I smile and close my eyes feeling comforted, safe, protected and strangely home.

 _Hope this is okay, i wrote some of it in the hospital, some on meds and some in class...let me know if anything is weird or messed up._

 _1babyt_


	77. Home and amazing

It has been a few months since we moved into the house. We moved all of our stuff and Chloe's things here and it has slowly started to become home. Chloe is content here and is getting used to not having the boys around all the time. Aiden and Candace stop by all the time with us only being right around the corner. They stay over sometimes and Chloe loves that. Logan has been bringing Brandon over for play dates and that helps. Chloe is just missing the craziness of our family and always having people around and that just isn't how it is anymore. The boys stop by a lot but they don't stay long and mom and dad only come to visit and hang out with Chloe before leaving.

I walk downstairs and look at Chloe playing on her mat. She turns and smiles at me, "Momma." I smile and walk over and bend down, "Yes baby." She looks at the television, "Dadda." I sigh and pull her into my lap, "He had to work today. He will be home later." She looks up at me and I smile getting an idea, "How about we go get some things and surprise him?" She smiles wide and claps her hands making me smile. I kiss her head and put her down before walking grabbing her shoes and putting them on her as she grabs her doll. I grab my keys and pick her up and grab her bag by the door. "Let's go." I close the door and lock it before walking to the car and putting her in the car seat. I close the door and get in and sit the bag on the floor of the passenger side and start the car up putting music on and backing out of the driveway and heading the way we need to go.

I park my car in the parking lot and turn to Chloe smiling, "Ready?" She nods and smiles clapping her hands. I smile and get out and get her out and hold her hand as she stands next to me. I grab the bag for her and sling it over my shoulder before grabbing another bag in my other hand. "Come on." We slowly start to make our way to the door because of her little legs.

We walk across the lobby and to elevator. I press the button and we watch as the number descend before it dings. I help her into the elevator and press the button for the floor I need. I look down at Chloe, "It's like a ride." She looks up at me and the elevator starts to move and she laughs making me smile. I watch the numbers go up before it stops and dings opening the door on our floor. I help Chloe out before we walk through the doors and I smile at the receptionist before walking around and toward my dad's office where Chris is going to be near. I walk to the door next to my Dad and see it closed. I smile and knock on the door and hear Chris say to come in. I smile down at Chloe, "Ready?" She nods and I open the door and let go of her hand and let her run in. She yells, "Dadda." I smile as I watch Chris snap his head to the sound before smiling wide and moving his chair back to pick her up and place her on his lap. He kisses her head and looks down at her before looking at me, "What are you guys doing here?" I walk in and smile, "Someone wanted to surprise you." He smiles and holds her to him, "It was a wonderful surprise." I set the bag down and he looks at it, "What is that?" I smile and open the bag showing the food. He laughs, "Perfect. I was starting to get hungry." I lay the food out and start to make plates as Chloe tries to explain about her doll.

I look at Chris, "Is dad here?" He shakes his head, "He has a meeting." I nod and sit down across from him and we all start to eat as Chloe eats and wants to talk about her doll. Chris pulls up youtube and puts a show on for her that grabs her attention quickly. I smile and look at him, "How is work today?" He sighs, "You dad is crazy today. I have more paperwork than I think I have ever had." I look at Chloe, "She was missing you so I figured why not come visit and bring lunch." He smiles and looks down at Chloe in his lap. "I am glad you did. This was an awesome surprise and it helps that I can get away from work for a little bit." I smile and he looks at me and motions with his finger for me to come closer. I laugh and lean across the desk and he leans forward careful of Chloe and kisses me. "I am off tomorrow and I say we do something." I smile and sit back down, "Like what?" He smirks at me and goes back to eating ignoring me and my question completely.

After we are done, I clean up the mess while Chris watches the show with Chloe. I hear a knock on the door and Chris goes to tell the person to come in but the door opens and I smile when I see my dad, "I was told my daughter was here." I smile and wave, "Hey daddy." He comes in and closes the door before hugging me, "What are you doing here Princess?" I shrug and look at Chloe, "Brought lunch for Chris." He smiles and looks at Chloe who is making noises with the show. "She hasn't seen me yet." I shake my head, "Nope, just wait." Chris pauses the show and Chloe turns to him before turning to look out and she sees my dad and squeals before climbing off Chris' lap and running over to my dad who scoops her up and spins her. "Hey sweetie." She squeals and hugs him. "Papa." I smile and walk over to the desk again as dad sits her down and bends down to her level and she works to tell him about the house and the day she is having the best she can with her few words she knows.

I smile and feel arms wrap around me before I am pulled down onto a lap. I squeal at the shock and feel him smirk against my neck. He kisses my cheek and holds me to him. "I was thinking Chloe could have a sleep over tomorrow with Avery and we could enjoy time to ourselves." I turn to him slightly, "Or she can have a long playdate and we can bring her home for the night." He smiles, "Your idea works too." He leans forward and kisses me before deepening it. I pull away and he kisses my head. I look out and see dad and Chloe still interacting. Dad looks up, "Can I take her for a little while?" I shrug, "Sure. Where are you going though?" He smiles and picks her up, "To show her around and let her have some fun." I smile, "Yeah, go for it. Her diaper bag is right there on the chair if you want it." He shakes his head, "I have that stuff in my office for Avery." He turns and walks away talking to Chloe.

I look back at Chris, "I guess you are stuck with me for a while longer." He smiles, "Sounds good to me." He reaches around me and starts to type and work as I sit there playing on his phone on social media and Pinterest.

He works quickly but every once in a while he stops to play with my hair or to kiss my cheek or neck.

All of a sudden he pushes his chair back and lifts me making me squeal. He turns me so I am facing him and places me on his desk and pulls himself between my legs. We are face to face and he smiles, "Hi." I smile, "Hi." He laughs and leans forward pecking my lips. I really think we should get Chloe and just cut out early." I laugh and look at the door, "Won't my dad care?" He shrugs, "What is he going to do? Fire me?" I laugh and nod, "Sure. Let's just wait for my dad to bring her back though because he loves spending time with her." He nods and kisses me again.

I smile in the kiss as he deepens it. We get a little carried away but who cares, no one is around to watch and honestly it feels good to be like a kid again, sneaking around and hoping we don't get caught.

Chris decided we should go walk around and see if we can find out what dad and Chloe are doing. I laugh as he bumps into me and holds my hand. It feels good to be acting like our age again.

We come across the breakroom and see dad sitting on the table looking down at something. We walk in and dad turns around and looks busted. He smiles and moves slightly so I can see Chloe eating ice cream. "She wanted it." I laugh and shake my head, "You couldn't say no?" He shakes his head and looks shocked at me, "Of course not. Have you seen that face? Plus, I am papa, I am not supposed to say no." I laugh and shake my head as I watch Chloe smile up at me. I smile, "Was it good baby?" She nods and I look at my dad, "You made her day." He shrugs and smiles at me before getting off the table and kissing my head, "Get her and all of you get out of here." I laugh and nod as he takes off to work. Chris smiles, "Looks like I don't have to sneak out." I laugh and shake my head as I clean Chloe up before picking her up and taking her to Chris' office.

Chris carries Chloe out to the car and closes the door looking at me. "You going straight home?" I shake my head, "I told mom I would pick Aaron up today." He nods, "Want me to take Chloe then?" I look in at her falling asleep in her chair and nod. I hand my keys to him, "Just take my car and I will take yours." He nods and hands me his keys. He kisses me, "Be safe." I smile, "I will be." I walk to his car and get in before backing out and heading to the school to get Aaron.

I pull in the line and see the kids getting out. I watch as everyone gets in the cars and slowly the cars leave and the line moves up. I see Aaron looking around and I smile and roll the window down. "AARON!" I see him look around and I wave out the window and he smiles and comes running. He opens the door and works at climbing in. He is like me and mom and tiny. He smiles as he closes the door. "Hey." He leans over and hugs me. I smile and hug him back, "How was school?" He shrugs, "Boring." I laugh and wait for him to put his seatbelt on before I pull out and get on the road to lead us home. "Am I going home or to your house?" I look over at him, "It doesn't matter to me buddy." He smiles, "I want to come over to your house and hang with Chris and play with Chloe." I laugh and turn onto the street that will lead to my street. "As you wish." I pull onto my street a minute later and I turn into my driveway and smile as I park the car. I take the key out and look at him, "Ready?" He nods and climbs out leaving his backpack as he takes off to the door. I laugh and grab his bag before getting out and walking to my door.

I walk in and see Chris sitting on the couch and Aaron now in front of him talking about his day at school and what he did and who he talked to and just having a blast. I smile, "Aaron, do your homework first and then you can make Chris play video games with you." He smiles and grabs his bag from me before running off to the kitchen to do his homework. Chris smiles up at me, "Someone wanted to come over." I nod, "He said he wanted to hang with you and play with Chloe." He laughs and nods, "I love that little guy." I look back to the kitchen, "I am going to go get him a snack." He nods and I walk into the kitchen and make Aaron a grilled cheese sandwich and some juice before sitting down and watching him do his homework and helping him every once in a while.

Chris comes and gets him about a half hour after Aaron started his homework so they could play games. Aaron was done with all his homework but his reading and I figured mom could help with that and I let him go play and soon after I hear noise coming from the living room and Chris and Aaron yelling at each other. I shake my head and clean up the kitchen before going to Chloe's room and checking on her.

I walk into the room and see her sleeping peacefully. I smile and clean her room back up before pulling her door shut and letting her sleep away. She had a busy day today.

we ordered pizza for dinner and Aaron and Chris played games for hours. I hear a knock on the door and I open it to see Aiden, "Mom sent me to get him." I laugh and open the door open for him to walk through. He hugs me and kisses my cheek, "How are you doing?" I nod, "Good. It's weird not being there with you guys no more." He nods, "Weird for you not being there. I don't have my back up no more." I laugh, "You can always call. I can be there in a heartbeat and we can take the twins on." He laughs and pulls me to him, "Man I miss you Aubs." I smile, "I'm right here Aiden. You know where to find me." He nods, "It's just not the same." I nod and he walks into the living room and Aaron looks up and sighs as he pauses the game. "That means it's my time to go." Chris laughs and hugs him, "Be good buddy. We will have to do this again." Aaron smiles wide, "Yeah. I will beat you next time." They go on talking about who will when next time and I shake my head as I walk into the kitchen and Aiden follows me.

I hand him the backpack, "He did everything but reading." He nods, "He puts that off." I laugh and nod. "Hey, would you and Candace mind watching Chloe tomorrow?" He shakes his head, "Of course not. I will come by in the morning and get her." I nod and smile, "Thank you." I look towards the living room, "How much longer does he have summer school?" Aiden shrugs, "Couple more weeks I think. He likes it though." I sigh, "I just wish he could enjoy his summer like we always did." Aiden nods, "It sucks but he doesn't mind. It comes with missing so much school, I know he can't help it but he honestly seems to like it and that's good." I nod and then Aaron comes running in, "Let's go home Aiden." Aiden laughs, "Okay, Okay." They walk out and hug us bye before they leave.

Chris wraps his arm around me, "Did Aiden say he will watch Chloe tomorrow?" I nod and he kisses my head, "I am going to go put her back in her room." I nod and look at the time seeing it is kind of late. I clean up the living room and the kitchen and start turning lights off and making sure everything is locked.

I am picking up Chloe's toys when I feel arms wrap around me. "Leave it for tomorrow." I look at the floor, "I'm almost done." He kisses my neck and I laugh, "Let me just finish cleaning up the toys." He tightens his hold on me and kisses the base of my neck before kissing my shoulder blades. I feel myself weaken and he smiles against my neck, "Want to still clean?" I shake my head and he laughs as he scoops me up and starts going to the bedroom. I have to remind myself to be quiet.

He tosses me on the bed softly and closes the door before smiling at me and jumping on the bed making me laugh at him and his child ways I love.

I wake up to something that smells good. I look around and don't see Chris so I know that means he must be cooking. I grab my robe and throw it around me and walk to the kitchen to see Chris at the island working on putting everything on a carrying plate. I stand there watching him until he turns around and sees me and jumps a little making me smile more. "Is that for me?" He looks down at the tray in his hands and shakes his head, "Nope, it's for Chloe." I laugh and he brings it over to the table and sits it down before kissing me. "Chloe is already with Aiden." I nod and sit down and start to eat the bacon. He sits in the other chair and watches me. I laugh, "Come on. Eat with me." He smiles and take a piece of bacon and starts to eat as well.

When I am finished I look around and see the house clean. "When did you do all of this?" He shrugs, "I had a good night sleep." I laugh and he winks at me before getting up and taking the dishes to the sink. He comes back and smiles, "Go get dressed." I look at him and he pulls my chair out, "Come on." I take off to the bedroom and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top with a white jean jacket. I slip my feet into my black heels. I leave my hair down and put my sunglasses on before grabbing my wristlet with my phone in it. I walk downstairs and see Chris dressed all of a sudden. He can seriously surprise me sometimes.

He smiles and kisses my cheek before grabbing my hand and walking with me outside. He locks the door and we go to his car and he helps me in before getting in on his side and having to fix his seat and everything where I drove the car last and I am a lot shorter than he is.

When the seat and everything is fixed he pulls out of the driveway and starts to drive. He reaches over and holds my hand rubbing small circles as he drives leaving me content and happy.

He pulls into a parking lot and I look around but he smiles and gets out before coming over and opening the door for me. I get out and he grabs my hand as we start walking. I know if I ask where we are, he won't tell me so I wait and follow along with him hoping to find out soon.

He stops and looks at me, "Today is about us and having fun. I love Chloe but sometimes I feel like we need to let loose and be our age, which is exactly what today is all about." I smile and he moves and I see we are at the park. He kisses me before taking off running, "Catch me." I laugh and look down at my heels. I slip my feet out of the them and pick them up before taking off after him. I jump on his back and he laughs as he stumbles a little bit before grabbing my legs and holding me up as he spins. We fall down on the grass and start laughing. He turns to me and smiles before poking me, "Your it." He gets up and starts running again. I laugh and get up slower and run after him again.

We played on the swings after that and I eventually made my way over to the monkey bars where of course Chris showed off that he is so much taller than me and can just touch them by even crouching. He catches me as I come off the slide and he spins me before putting me down, "Let's go get food, I am hungry." I nod and put my shoes back on before walking with him to the car.

He helps me in and we start driving again with him holding my hand as he drives us somewhere for lunch.

He parks his car in the parking lot and looks at me making me laugh, "Really?" He smiles and gets out of the car before coming over and helping me out. "I love this place and I know you do too, so don't really me." I laugh and nod because he got me and we walk inside McDonalds. Chris and I place our orders before we wait with our milkshakes for the food. The food arrives and Chris takes it and finds a seat by the window. I smile and sit down and start to eat my fries. "So what else do you have planned for today?" He shrugs, "Who knows?" I smile and he smirks at me before throwing a fry at me.

We eat in a comfortable silence but I am wondering what he is planning the whole time.

After a trip to the beach where we walked the beach and built a sand castle and a trip to the mall where we walk around and shop but also just enjoy being out and looking at things. Of course we stopped at the food court and got pretzels and cinnabon's. I ended up with some more clothes and honestly, it feels like I am still in high school.

We pull into another parking lot and this one has me excited. "The movies." He nods smiling at me. "No kid movies tonight." I smile wide and we walk into the building and buy tickets to see a R rated comedy. He buys candy and popcorn and we sit in the back and enjoy an adult movie.

Chris wasn't ready for the movies to be over and neither was I so we ended up buying tickets for another movie but this one was his pick and he picked a new horror movie. We sit in the back again and I sit close to him and he has his arm around me the whole time. I hide my face in his chest sometimes but overall the movie was actually pretty good.

We walk out with everyone else and I can't stop smiling. "Today was amazing." He laughs, "It's not over." He helps me in the car again and takes off driving but this time it is for dinner and he stops at a Japanese steak house. The food of course was amazing and the show was great watching the cook perform.

We head back home after a long day and great food. Chris pulls into the driveway and looks at me, "Did you have a good day?" I nod, "It was amazing." He smiles and leans forward kissing me. I pull back and look at him, "Call Aiden and see if he will keep Chloe." He looks at me confused, "Wh… Oh." He smirks and gets his phone out to call as I head inside. I walk to the bedroom and strip my clothes before putting on the outfit Chris bought me for my birthday. I turn around as I hear feet and he looks me up and then down before smiling, "I have great taste." I laugh and he moves quickly as he pulls me to him and kisses me with passion and everything he is feeling. The outfit doesn't stay on for long but it's the perfect way to end an amazing day.

 **Sorry it is late, I had issues with people not being able to read and see or even find the story and I was dealing with support and help people and finally I think I have everything fixed.**

 **Hope you like it,**

 **1babyt**


	78. Dresses and Drama

College started and Chris is excited because he is playing football again. Hanna watches Chloe for 2 hours twice a week so I can take 2 of my classes on campus and the other 3 are online. I like my classes and my professors. Mom has been gone a lot from the house Aiden says and he is starting to worry. Chris is trying to get me to join cheerleading again but I just don't see where I will have the time. One of my friends from class wants me to pledge a sorority with her but again I don't see where I will have the time. Overall things have been good.

We did end up postponing the wedding because of a couple things. We wanted to make sure we could get what we wanted and we just couldn't in the time length we gave ourselves. We wanted to enjoy college and not have to miss any of it for the honeymoon but we also wanted to go on our honeymoon. So we both just decided to do the first semester and plan the wedding and get married over our break or if we can't get the things still then we will get married after our first year or after we graduate. We just decided to relax and not stress over planning or anything. We are horrible planners and I untilmatly had to recruit Candace to help me because I just couldn't remember what to do and what I needed and between her and Chris' mom and my mom they have me on track and I think the wedding planning is going well. Candace took me and made me buy a macbook to match my iphone and she synced everything up so now no matter where I am I get alerted to things I need and things I need to do. She is also synced with my account so she can send alerts if needed. Today I go looking for dresses with Hanna, mom, Candace and Chris' mom.

I look at Chloe and smile as she sleeps. Dad decided to take a half day from work to come with me to look for dresses. Aiden is leaving school early to watch Chloe and Avery for us even though I said it wouldn't be a problem to bring them with us. Chris wanted to come as well but Candace shot him down and said he couldn't come and help me pick a dress because then he wouldn't be surprised when he saw it. We didn't care to much about that but Candace wasn't having him come and his mom and mine agreed so he went to class instead.

I put on a maxi skirt and a tank top with a jean jacket. I leave my hair down and don't put a lot of makeup on because I have been told for some dresses the makeup would have to be removed first so it would just be easier to not wear any. I slip my feet into a simple pair of white heels.

I grab my purse and pack Chloe her bag and everything she could possibly need. I take her bag with me to the living room and I get her out of her swing and she stirs slightly in her sleep but stays asleep. I put her in her car seat and put the bags on my shoulder before walking out the door and to the car. I sit her car seat down long enough to lock the door and open the car door and put her in. I pull her little window blocker down to block the sun from her along with her car seat cover. I place the bags down and close the door before going to my side and getting in. I see a text come across my phone and I look down to see Aiden texted, ' _On my way home now Aubs.'_

I sit the phone in the cup holder before backing out of the driveway and heading to my old house.

I pull into the driveway and park. I turn the car out and hear my phone ding. I pick it up and see an alert for my appointment. I ignore it and sit my phone down and get out and get Chloe's bag and then I go to unhook her when I see Aiden pull in next to me. He smiles and gets out. He hugs me and kisses my head, "Hey Aubs." I smile and he rubs my back, "You will get through it. You love to shop and Candace as well. Don't worry." I look up at him and smile, he knows me so well. I have been worrying about if I get the right dress, if everyone likes it and everything. He lets go of me and smiles at Chloe before unhooking her out of the seat and holding her to him. "Don't you want the seat?" He shakes his head as he holds Chloe. "We are perfectly fine Aubs." He takes the bag from my hand and puts it on his shoulder before kissing my head one more time, "Don't be late." He takes off walking to the steps to go inside and watch Avery as well.

I shake my head and close the door and get back in the car before closing my door. I start the car up and look at the house and see Aiden holding Avery and Chloe pushing Hanna out the door. She turns and smiles at me before getting in her car. She backs out and rolls her window down. "You okay honey?" I nod, "Just taking a second." She parks the car, "Do you want to ride with me?" I shake my head, "I'm okay Hanna. I just wanted to watch and make sure Aiden can handle it." She laughs and nods, "I understand wanting to do that but he has it under control. " I nod and she puts her car back in reverse, "I am going to head on over, don't be late sweetie." I nod and wave at her as she backs out the driveway. I watch for another second before deciding I need to go.

I go to put the car in reverse when I see my phone blinking. I sigh and pick it up to see a text from my mom, _'Honey, do you care if Alex comes?_ ' I sigh and put my head on the steering wheel. I love Alex, I really do but I know him being there will make dad feel uncomfortable. I sigh and close my eyes because I know if I say he can't come then mom will be upset and blame dad because she would know he would be the reason I said no. I type back a quick, ' _I don't care but I would check with everyone else too.'_ I hit send and put the car in reverse and back out of the driveway before putting the car in drive and heading to the wedding shop and hoping nothing goes wrong.

I ended up being the early one which is weird. Hanna showed up right after I sat down and she handed me a coffee. I smile and she kisses my head, "I knew you were stressing and decided this would help." I smile grateful for Hanna and take a drink of my favorite Latte. Candace is the next to show up and she smiles as she rushes to us, "Sorry I am late but I found the cutest flowers and was on the phone with the florist seeing when I could get a sample together so you can see them." I laugh and shake my head, "It is no problem Candace." She hugs me and sits next to me and starts to show my other items she has found that she thinks I might like. Chris' mom walks in and she looks stressed. She sees me and smiles, "Oh Aubrey, I am so sorry. I was working on the house and lost track of time." I smile and hug her, "It's okay. You aren't late." Candace told everyone my appointment time was at 12:20 when actually my appointment isn't until 12:45. She knew people would be late.

I am sitting there talking with everyone when dad walks in and looks around. He looks older but still looks like he did in my old pictures and the music videos. He takes his sunglasses off and walks over to me with a smile, "Hey Princess." He bends down and kisses my forehead before hugging me. "Hey daddy." He looks around as he places his glasses hanging off his shirt pocket. "Where is your mom?" I shrug and he goes to take his phone out when I stop him, "She has been texting all morning. She knows." He nods and looks around, "I like the dresses here." I look around too and nod, "Me too." Candace moves over and lets dad sit next to me. We talk about school and Chloe and what type of dress I am thinking about.

The lady comes out and smiles as she walks to us, "Miss. Moon?" I nod and she smiles shaking my hand, "I am Rebecca and I will be helping you today." I smile and she looks around, "Who all is with you today?" I point to my dad, "This is my dad." Rebecca smiles and shakes my dad hands and laughs as she looks at us, "You know when I saw the last name Moon I had no idea it would be you guys." We laugh and I point to Candace, "This is my Maid of Honor Candace." They shake hands and she shakes her head, "A Victoria Secret Model, I have my work cut out for me today." We all laugh and Candace nods, "Oh yeah." Which makes all of us laugh more. I point to Hanna, "This is Hanna she helped raise me." I then point to Chris' mom, "This is my soon to be mother-in-law." They shake hands and she looks around, "Is this everyone or are we waiting for someone else?" I sigh, "We are waiting." She nods and starts to ask what everyone sees me in. Candace wants mermaid and dad wants something that makes me look like a princess.

The door rings and we all look up and I see mom walk in and smile at us as she rushes over, "So sorry I am late." She shakes Rebecca's hand, "I am Ally, Aubrey's mom." Rebecca introduces herself and then the door rings again and we all turn to see Alex walk in. He smiles and walks over. He shakes hands with Rebecca and they are introduced. Rebecca smiles and looks at me, "Ready to head on back?" I nod and stand up grabbing my purse and walking back with her as everyone follows.

Soon I am lead to a room and I show her some pictures of the dresses I have been looking at online and she nods. "Your dad wants to see you as a princess, do you want me to put you in something so he can see?" I nod, "Yes, of course." She nods and smiles, "I will be right back. You can go ahead and get in the robe." She leaves and I take my clothes off and put the robe on and sit down. I hear my phone ding and I take it out of my bag and see a text from Chris, _'How is it going? I want pictures.'_

I laugh and write back, _'Mom invited Alex so idk and you know Candace would kill both of us.'_

I get a text back right away, ' _Ouch. That had to hurt. I hope everyone stays cool. Yeah, your right. A guy can hope right.'_

I smile and put my phone up as a knock on the door is heard and the dresses are brought in and the day of searching for dresses begins.

 **AUSTIN'S POV….**

I sit down on the couch next to Candace and Ally sits next to me. Chris's mom and Hanna take the two chairs on one side and Alex sits on the other side. I look at Ally and shake my head, I can't believe she brought him. I understand they are together and I am working with that but seriously this is something for our daughter. Something important for our daughter. Aubrey's face when he walked in, she looked so upset. I don't want this day to be bad for her, she should enjoy this day and remember it as being good.

I get up and look around and walk over to some dresses on the wall and start to look at them until one catches my eye. "That is nice." I nod and feel her move closer to me, "Don't do this today Austin." I shake my head, "I am not doing anything. I walked away so I wouldn't do anything." I take the dress in my arms and Ally stops me, "He wanted to come." I nod, "Yeah well I mainly wanted it to be family but it wasn't up to me. It was up to Aubrey." She sighs, "I asked Aubrey and she said she didn't care but to check with everyone else." I look at her, "Yeah and you didn't." She sighs, "I didn't think anyone would mind." I look over at Hanna fidgeting and Candace taping her fingers and looking anywhere but Alex and us. "Seems like they do." She looks around and sighs, "I really didn't think it would matter." I nod, "Don't worry about it Ally. I will be on my best behavior." I walk off with the dress and see Rebecca.

She smiles and stops with dresses in her arms, "Can I help you Mr. Moon?" I nod and hold the dress up, "Can you please take this?" She nods and I lay it across her arms with the other dresses. "We will be right out." I nod and walk back over to the couch and sit down.

We wait a few minutes and I see Aubrey walk out and smile as she comes in front of us. She turns so we can see the back as well because the mirrors show the front. She looks at us, "What does everyone think." I smile, "It is nice Princess." It is something I never thought I would see Aubrey in but it looks nice on her. Is flows around her legs but is form fitting everywhere else and has thin straps. Everyone pretty much says the same thing and she nods before walking off with Rebecca.

I wait a few minutes before she comes back out and I smile. She is wearing a ball gown, not the dress I picked for her but it looks nice on her. She looks at me, "What do you think?" I smile, "I love it but you are the one that has to wear the dress Princess." She turns to Candace who is smiling and nodding, "It looks amazing on you Aubs." She looks in the mirror and smiles, "I do like it." Ally moves in her seat and Aubrey sees it and turns back around, "What's wrong?" Ally looks around, "I like it Aubrey, I do but there are so many more dresses and I know you want to look nice but I also know you and how much you love to show off and be the center of attention." I cut her off, "She will be no matter what." Ally sighs, "Of course. But don't you want something more you." Aubrey turns back to the mirror and sighs before nodding and walking back with Rebecca. I turn to Ally, "Let her choose whatever she wants Ally, Whatever makes her happy. She doesn't need a fancy dress." She looks at me, "That is not what I am trying to say." Alex sighs, "Ally, He is right. Aubrey was happy and you just ruined that." She sighs, "I was trying to help." We shut up and watch as Aubrey comes out and I can tell the dresses just aren't working for her anymore. She isn't happy.

After ten more dresses Aubrey walks back with Rebecca and Alex and Ally walk around to help look for dresses.

Rebecca comes out alone and looks at me. "Mr. Moon, can you come back with me. Aubrey only wants you." Ally looks at me and I nod and stand up and follow Rebecca back. She stops outside a door, "Right in there." I knock on the door and open it to poke my head in and I smile as I walk in and close the door behind me. "Princess, You look amazing." She smiles and looks down at the dress. "I wanted you to see it since you picked it out." I look at her standing before me in a beautiful white dress with jewels around the top of the dress and comes down over her hips before the dress poufs out into tulle but it is a small poof and with her hair down hanging around her shoulders she looks absolutely beautiful. She turns and I see the back that laces up and she looks into the mirror and I see the smile isn't leaving her face. "I really like this dress daddy." I smile and move closer, "Then choose this dress Princess." She turns back and looks at me, "I have one other dress that I am stuck between." I smile, "Do you want me to see it too?" She nods and I walk out and Rebecca walks back in and helps her change.

Rebecca comes out and I walk back in and see the same smile on Aubrey's face. "Oh Princess." She smiles and turns slightly so I can see the back as well. The dress is beautiful with the design. It isn't really white but more of a crème color and is has beautiful lacing designs over it everywhere and then spread out more on the skirt. It is form fitting until a little after the hips and then bells ever so slightly and makes a small pool around her legs. She looks at me, "I can't choose daddy." I smile and hug her, "They are both very beautiful dresses princess and we don't have to decide anything today. We could go show the others and get their opinions as well. Just don't let them get to you." She nods and I open the door and we walk out together and back to the others. Candace gasps when she sees her. "Aubrey you look beautiful." Chris' mom nods, "Absolutely stunning darling." She looks at Hanna who is nodding, "I love it Aubrey." She turns to Alex who smiles, "Never been more beautiful." Everyone looks to Ally who smiles and nods, "I love it." Aubrey looks around, "I like this one and there is another one." Candace nods, "Well go bring it out to us girl." Aubrey laughs and walks back to get the other dress. I'm glad Ally is in a better mood, whatever Alex told her worked.

Aubrey comes out and Candace looks around smiling. I smile at her and Aubrey stands in front of us and Candace stands up, "I loved the other one but honey this is your dress." She looks at Chris' mom who nods, "The other dress is beautiful and you looked amazing in it but like Candace said this dress is yours sweetie. It screams your name." Alex nods, "You look great in both but I would agree and say this one, it just seems to fit you better." She looks at her mom who looks around at all of us. Rebecca comes over and smiles as she places a veil on Aubrey and lets it hang behind her on the ground. She then puts a little necklace on her neck and a bracelet. She then looks at Ally and steps out of the way. Ally smiles and nods, "That is your dress." Aubrey smiles wide and hugs me. "Thanks Daddy." I smile and hug her back, "Anytime Princess." I look at Rebecca, "We want everything she is wearing right now." She nods and leaves. Aubrey turns back to the mirror and smiles even wider, "I have my dress and I love it." I smile and wipe at a tear that fell.

Aubrey goes back to change into her regular clothes and I stand around talking with Rebecca and paying. Candace, Hanna and Chris' mom are talking. Alex and Ally are in the corner talking. I smile at Rebecca and shake her hand again, "Thank you so much for helping us today. I honestly didn't think we would get a dress today." She laughs, "A lot of people don't."

 **AUBREY'S POV…**

I walk out and see everyone talking. I walk over and hug my dad, "Thank you daddy. I really love my dress." I smile, "Your welcome Princess. I am happy you are happy." I walk over to mom to thank her and Alex for helping but they are talking and I walk up to, "Ally, we should just mention it. It isn't like its even legal here." I stop, "What isn't legal here?" Mom and Alex turn and look at me. Mom starts to say something and Alex sighs, "We got married on vacation but it's not legal here and Austin and her still aren't divorced here anyway." I stop and look at mom hearing nothing after married. "You got married." She sighs and nods. I shake my head and turn and walk past everyone and out the door to my car. I get in and drive away needing to be away for a little while.

 **ALLY'S POV…**

I slap Alex as Aubrey walks away, "Why did you do that? I told you we weren't saying anything. It's not legal so why mention it. We did it because… I don't know." I sigh and walk after Aubrey, "Aubrey wait." She walks out the door and Austin grabs my arm, "What happened?" I shake my head watching her car drive past. "Nothing. Alex said something he shouldn't have." He looks at Alex, "What did you say?" He shakes his head, "Nothing." I turn to him, "You might as well talk now that you opened your mouth." He sighs and looks at me, "Fine. I married Ally on vacation even though we know it isn't legal here and you guys aren't divorced." I watch as Austin looks anger and then upset before nodding and turning and walking out of the place as well. I sigh and sit down on the couch.

I watch as everyone leaves and then Alex sits next to me. "You know I didn't mean to." I nod, "I know." He pulls me to him and kisses my head, "I'm sorry." I smile up at him, "It's okay." He smiles at me, "Let's go get your mind off this." I nod and he helps me up and we walk out to his car. I get in and he drives off, "Where are we going?" He smiles over at me before grabbing my hand and holding it, "I was thinking dancing." I laugh and nod as he takes off down the highway.

We stop and he holds his hand out to me, "Ready?" I nod and he pulls me to him kissing him before we get out and go inside loosing ourselves in the music and each other.

Hours later we come out and I smile at him, "Thank you." He smiles, "Anytime." He puts his arm around me and pulls me to him. He kisses my head and we walk to the car. Before he opens the door though he holds me trapped between his arms and the car and leans down kissing me making me smile in the kiss. He pulls away and smiles before opening the door and helping me in. He walks over to his side and smiles at me, "Want dinner?" I nod and he drives off to the restaurant that he loves over here.

We are seated in the back and he smiles at me, "Now tell me the real reason you were hesitant on Aubrey getting that dress?" I drink from my glass of wine and sigh, "It reminds me of mine. I just really hope she isn't making a mistake. I love Chris don't get me wrong but…" He grabs my hand and kisses it, "Keep going." I smile at him and look out the window, "I just remember what Austin and I dealt with getting to the wedding and yes we were so happy for awhile but look what happened. I am in the middle of a divorce with six kids. I love my job but it wasn't what I wanted to do with my life." I look at him, "I just don't want her making the same mistake. They are so young and I don't want them to regret everything in a couple years and end up hating each other." He looks at me, "First, Chris is not Austin. He has never hurt Aubrey." I nod and he looks at me serious, "Do you honestly regret marrying Austin?" I think about it for a second before shaking my head, "No, I guess not. I had some really happy years with him." He then looks at me again, " Do you really hate Austin?" I think about it and want to nod but I don't because deep down I know I can't. "I hate how we are right now. I hate what he did but I know deep down I will always love him." He smiles, "There we go. Finally getting through." I laugh and he takes a drink of his wine, "Ally, you know I'm not crazy about him never really was but you need to try to be nicer and really work at it with the kids around. You upset Aubrey today." I sigh and nod, "I know. Just seeing him pisses me off and I can't stop myself." He smiles and kisses my hand, "Work on it." The food comes and we start to eat.

After dinner we are heading back to my house when Alex looks at me, "I need to tell you something." I nod and turn to him and he sighs, "I am thinking about adopting a child." I feel myself go into shock. Does he want me to help? Does he want me to be a part of the life? I have six kids already and they are a handful, I can't handle no more. He looks at me, "You don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to be, I would like it if you would but that is up to you. I love kids, I always have and you know that." I nod and he sighs, "There is this little girl I worked on and her parents basically abandoned her. Social Services were brought in and they are going to take her and I talked with them about possibly adopting her and they said I would have to do it now." I nod and look at him, "I don't know how I would feel about all of that but I support whatever decision you decide but I don't know if I can be a part of it." He nods and pulls onto my street. "Just take some time and think about it. Maybe come visit her. She is adorable and so sweet." I nod and he pulls up to my house. He kisses me and smiles, "I love you Ally." I smile, "I love you too."

He kisses me again and I get out and walk inside and see Aiden sitting on the couch. "How was Avery?" He looks at me and then back at the television. "She was fine. She is sleeping." I sigh and walk into the living room, "Aubrey tell you?" He shakes his head, "No. Asher did. Aubrey texted him asking if he could take Chloe to Chris." I sigh, "You don't understand." I shake my head as he stands up and walks past me. "Mom, I don't have to understand. You are my mom and I love you and I will always support you but you really should talk to all of us more. You are never home anymore." He walks by and starts for the stairs before he stops and turns back to us, "I love Alex but you guys aren't teenagers anymore. You have a family to take care of and a job. You can't just run off whenever you want." He walks upstairs and I sigh and sit on the couch looking out the window thinking about everything that has happened today before picking up my phone and dialing a number. When it picks up I sigh, "We need to talk."

 **AUBREY'S POV…**

I am sitting at the beach looking out at the ocean. I don't know how long I have been here but the sun went down and it is dark. I am alone of the beach and I know I should go home but I just feel so relaxed here. I love this place.

I hear a door close behind me and soon I notice someone sit next to me. "Princess?" I look over to my dad and smile. "How did you know I was here?" He smiles and moves closer to me wrapping me in his arms, "Because I am your dad and I know when you are upset you come here. You always come here when you need to think or just want to relax and get away. You always have. I remember when you were younger and I told you that the guy you liked would never work and you couldn't date. I caught you trying to walk out here." I laugh remembering being so mad and deciding I would walk to my special place, my dad and I special place. He kisses my head, "Let's get you home Princess." I shake my head, "Can we stay just a little while longer?" He nods and we sit quiet while we watch the waves hit.

Soon dad has me up and walks me to his car before putting me in the passenger seat and closing the door. He comes around and gets in. "I will come get your car tomorrow." I nod and he locks my car before backing out and heading home.

Along the drive I look out the window enjoying the darkness like I use to when I was a kid, "I miss Mom." He stares at me and then back to the road, "I know, I do too." I sigh and run my finger over the window, "Mom isn't mom anymore. She has changed and I miss my mom, the one I grew up with." He sighs and I don't remember much after that because I fall asleep.

 **AUSTIN'S Pov…**

I am driving when I hear slight snores, I look over and see Aubrey sleeping. I smile and keep driving. I knew she would be at the beach when Chris called wanting to know where to go find her. No one knows about the spot but me and her. It is our special place, she has called it that since I first took her when she was real little.

I am getting close to the house when I hear my phone beep with a text message. I ignore it and turn onto her street. I park the car in her driveway and get out and open her door. I unbuckle her like I use to when she was little and I pick her up in my arms and close the door with my foot before walking up the walkway and to the door. Chris opens the door and moves to the side to let me in. I carry her up to her bedroom and pull the blankets back before laying her in bed. I take her shoes off and cover her up. I smile and kiss her head, "Sleep tight Princess. Everything will be better in the morning." I know she is worrying and stressing, I always knew when she was which is a reason why were we always so close. I walk to the bedroom and turn off her light before pulling the door up. I walk down the hall and walk into Chloe's room and I kiss her head before turning on her night light again. I walk back out into the hallway and down the stairs.

Chris sees me and looks at me, "Is she asleep?" I nod and he sighs relieved, "what happened today?" I sigh, "A lot. But on the bright side, Aubrey found the perfect dress and she looked absolutely beautiful." He smiles, "Really? Can I get a sneak peak?" I laugh and shake my head, "You know Candace would kill us all." He laughs and nods, "Thank you for bring her home." I nod, "Of course. Anytime. I will be over Friday for dinner." He nods and walks me out of the house. I walk back to my car and drive the few blocks to my house. I walk inside and turn on the light and pour myself a drink. I sit down in my chair and look at the family picture as I take a drink. I hear my phone go off and I answer it, "Hello?" I hear a sigh, "We need to talk." I look at my picture again before downing my drink, "When?" I hear another sigh, "I can be over in five." I nod, "See you then." I hang up and look at the picture again before getting up and pouring myself another drink knowing I will need it for the conversation that is about to happen.

 **Sorry it is late. I have been playing catch up in school and finally, I am caught up. I will have another one out soon. I have been writing a lot about Chris and Aubrey because this story is coming to an end and the next book is about the kids and not really about the adults. I am writing the story the way I have wanted and I am sorry if no one likes a pairing or what I am writing or doing but this is my story and I love the support but if you don't want to read it no more then I am really sorry but I will understand.**

 **1babyt**


	79. Heart to Heart

Ally pulls up and I watch as she knocks on the door. I down another drink before opening the door. She is looking at the ground. I move and she walks in. she walks into the living room and I look at her. "Want a drink?" She shakes her head and I pour myself another one before sitting back down in my chair.

She looks over at me eventually, "I was wrong today. I should have not invited Alex. It should have been a family event." I stay quiet and she sighs, "I also should have let Aubrey enjoy trying on her dresses and not be a control freak." I nod and she looks around, "We need to get along better." I look at her shocked. We got along perfectly fine until everything came out and my stupid ass screwed everything up again and she decided to kick me out. I sigh, "I am trying Ally, but you won't meet me half way." She sighs and nods, "I know." I feel taken back, she never admits to being wrong.

I get up and move a little so I am looking at her closer, "Remember how we use to get what we wanted out?" She smiles up at me and nods. I get her a notebook and I move over and grab my guitar but she shakes her head and walks over to the piano. I smile and sit down next to her and we start to play together before she starts to hum.

Soon music starts to come out,

 _Crashing, hit a wall  
Right now I need a miracle  
Hurry up now, I need a miracle  
Stranded, reaching out  
I call your name but you're not around  
I say your name but you're not around_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-Don't let me down_

 _Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down_

 _Running out of time  
I really thought you were on my side  
But now there's nobody by my side_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-Don't let me down_

 _Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down_

 _Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
Don't let me down_

 _Yeah, don't let me down  
Yeah, don't let me down  
Don't let me down, oh no  
Said don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down (down, down, down)  
Don't let me down, down, down_

The music stops and I look at her. "Ally, I am here, I have always been here. You know that, after everything we have been through. There have been good times and bad times but a lot more good than bad and I was always there no matter what." She looks up at me and nods. Next thing I know she has her arms wrapped around me and her face in my chest, "Our kids hate me." I sigh and rub circles on her back, "No they don't. They love you. They just want their old mom back, the one they grew up with." She looks up at me, "What do you mean?" I sigh, "They want the mom that cared, the mom that was there for them and home. They want the mom back that they grew up with. I mean think about it, when was the last time you picked Aaron up for school? Or put Avery to bed? Or cooked dinner?" She pulls away from me and looks down at her hands. "I don't know….I need your help with this. I need help and you are the only one that can help me. Alex is nice, caring, loving and I love him but he doesn't know our kids the way you do. I need your help Austin." I nod, "I am here to help. I will always be here for things like this."

I start playing music and it comes over me to apologize again, a song I wrote a while ago, actually it was a few days after I left the house when I wrote it. I don't feel some of the things in it anymore but it seems fitting.

 _You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies  
I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?  
Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness  
I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times  
So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight  
Cause I just need one more shot at second chances_

 _Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 _I'm sorry, yeah  
Sorry, yeah  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 _I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to  
But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two  
I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth  
Can we both say the words and forget this?_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 _I'm not just trying to get you back on me  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 _I'm sorry, yeah  
Sorry, oh  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
I'm sorry, yeah  
Sorry, oh  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

I stop playing and she looks at me, "You can stop saying sorry now Austin. I know you are sorry. I forgive you. Honestly, I did a long time ago." I look up at her, "I will never be able to apologize enough." She nods, "It's okay Austin. Therapy has helped a lot in some aspects and that is one of them. I forgive you." I nod and she looks up at me, "I am sorry too." I look at her confused, "Because I had horrible moments in our relationship as well. It wasn't just you like you said. We both were guilty. I was always one foot in and one foot out and that was stupid of me. I never should have done that. I should have been all in or completely out. I wanted the best of both worlds and it did nothing but hurt so many people." I look at her, "It wasn't your fault, it was my fault from the very beginning. Since the first day we got together all the years ago and I got upset and ran away and then us finally getting together. It started there with me being stupid and you trying to follow along with my crazy mood swings. I was always wanting more, I was so into myself and how big I was that I never stopped to thing about who helped me get there. I ran away so many times, I walked out so many times, I screwed up and hurt you so many times. I left you no choice but to be half in and half out with our relationship."

She looks up at me and wipes a tear away, "That is the first time you ever said what I wanted to hear. That is all I wanted to hear for years Austin." I look down at my hands, "I was an ass, there isn't much more to say then that." She looks up at me and shakes her head, "You were wrong and hurt me but I wouldn't say you were an ass. You were so sweet a lot of the time and made me fall in love with you all over again for years." I nod and we both look at the piano.

"Why?" I look at her wanting clarification but she is looking at the piano and her hair has fallen around her creating a curtain to help hide her. "Why what?" She looks at me slightly and from that look I know what she means, why did I do it. Why did I cheat on her after we were married? I sigh and look at the piano before looking at the picture of the kids above it. "Honestly, I don't know. She was there and nice and you were so busy at the time and gone and never around or when you were it was like I didn't matter. She showed me attention and one night you texted saying you and the kids were leaving meaning I was alone for dinner again and she went with me and I was drinking which is no excuse. Next thing I know I woke up and she was next to me. I honestly don't remember the night or what happened. I just remember the feeling of anger, regret and sadness before getting up and leaving and telling her it meant nothing and to never get ahold of me again. Which she didn't listen to but I never saw her again and I always deleted the texts and ignored the calls." I look at her slightly and she looks down at the piano, "I take the blame for what happened. I never should have let myself get into the situation in the first place and looking back on it now I realize I was angry for how I was being treated and I did it stupidly because of it but I should have understood more and realized that I needed to wait and eventually I would get attention again from you."

She looks down at her hands and stays quiet and I watch as her face changes with what she is thinking. I drink more from my drink letting her take all the time she needs.

 **ALLY'S POV…**

After he finishes I look down at my hands because I realize exactly when this event happened. I was so busy with work and the kids and working on my music and helping others with their music that I was barely home. Hanna was staying at the house because I was sleeping in the recording studios. I would see Austin for maybe a few minutes in the morning when I would come home to help get the kids ready and shower before leaving again. I don't even remember saying hello or kissing him. I remember not even feeling bad for it. I look up at him with tears in my eyes, "The night that you planned the dinner for me and the kids were supposed to go to dad's?" He looks down and I know it was right. I knew he was planning a dinner for the two of us to reconnect but I remember coming home early from work and thinking about the dinner and I just decided to get the kids and leave not wanting to do it. "I remember. You mentioned that morning dinner for us. I remember coming home and thinking about it and deciding to get the kids and leave to go visit my dad instead because I didn't want to do dinner. I can't even say why I did it." He looks at me and shrugs, "Ally, let's just forget it. We can go back for hours and we can each finds things that put us both at fault but it won't get us anywhere. Let's just move forward and be there for our kids." I nod and wipe a tear that fell because no matter what happened between us Austin and I will share something no one else and I will. He knows parts of me no one else will. He was my first love and nothing compares to that. I will always love him.

I look up at him, "What is going on with Aubrey?" He shakes his head, "She wants her mom. She is hurting. She wants both of us involved in everything with the wedding and so far only I really have been. You are supposed to be helping her plan it and you ignore everything from her." I sigh, "How do you know this?" I watch him smile, "She told me and Chris asked what he could do to make her feel better because she was upset. She wants her family close again." I sigh and look up at the photo of my kids when they were younger. Next to it is a photo of Chloe and Avery. "I feel like a horrible mother. I don't even have pictures of Avery anywhere." He doesn't say anything but I know he is thinking the same thing. "You aren't a horrible mother. You are a great mom Ally, you have moments like I do where we lose it but you are a good mom." I look up at him, "You really got your shit together, you know that?" He laughs and nods, "I had a huge wake up call."

We sit there in silence before I start playing on the piano again and he smiles at me when the song connects and slowly we start to sing together,

 _You like the good boys_

 _So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

 _When you're with your friends_

 _But you know bad boys_

 _You can't deny it_

 _They can always show you where the fun begins_

 _Hey now baby,_

 _No doubt about it, girl_

 _You drive me crazy_

 _I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_

 _Wanna steal your heart_

 _Steal your heart_

 _Call me criminal_

 _I won't deny you make me want it all,_

 _Everything you are_

 _So lock it up_

 _Go on and try it_

 _No matter what you do_

 _I'm gonna steal your heart_

 _I confess,_

 _I kinda like it that you're innocent_

 _Keeping up your guard_

 _I'll break it down_

 _So you can't hide it_

 _No matter what you do_

 _I'm gonna steal your heart_

 _You're a good girl_

 _The perfect picture of an angel's smile_

 _From a magazine_

 _But it's a new world_

 _And I know so well the side of you_

 _No one's ever seen_

 _Hey now baby,_

 _No doubt about it, girl_

 _You drive me crazy_

 _I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_

 _Wanna steal your heart_

 _Steal your heart_

 _Call me criminal_

 _I won't deny you make me want it all,_

 _Everything you are_

 _So lock it up_

 _Go on and try it_

 _No matter what you do_

 _I'm gonna steal your heart_

 _I confess,_

 _I kinda like it that you're innocent_

 _Keeping up your guard_

 _I'll break it down_

 _So you can't hide it_

 _No matter what you do_

 _I'm gonna steal your heart_

 _You?re gonna keep it_

 _Just like a secret_

 _Baby, believe me_

 _You gotta free it_

 _And you'll have everything you need_

 _You like the good boys_

 _So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

 _When you're with your friends_

 _But you know bad boys_

 _You can't deny it_

 _They can always show you where the fun begins_

 _Call me criminal_

 _I won't deny you make me want it all,_

 _Everything you are_

 _So lock it up_

 _Go on and try it_

 _No matter what you do_

 _I'm gonna steal your heart_

 _I confess,_

 _I kinda like it that you're innocent_

 _Keeping up your guard_

 _I'll break it down_

 _So you can't hide it_

 _No matter what you do_

 _I'm gonna steal your heart_

The music stop and I smile at him, "I remember that song so much. I loved it then and even today I still love that song." I see him look at me shocked but I smile, "It was when everything was slowly starting to come back together. Yeah we weren't in the best times and not on the best terms but with that song we slowly were coming back together and getting back to us. I remember seeing you sing that for the first time and not being able to hide the smile on my face because for once I was seeing what I always wanted to see, you were fighting for me and our family." We stay quiet as we look at the pictures of the kids.

I turn to him eventually, "Where did everything go wrong?" I watch him look at me confused, "What do you mean?" I look back at the kids then back to him, "When did we start to lose touch with our kids and they start to go out of control?" He laughs making me look at him confused, "Ally, our kids may be a handful, stubborn and irritating sometimes but one thing they aren't is out of control. Asher has stepped up to help take care of the kids and let Aiden work on his college papers and everything. Adam has taken care of cooking more so that he can be sure he won't be allergic to anything but also so everyone has actually food. Aiden has took over the laundry in between working on college papers and studying for his tests. Candace has even been helping take Aaron to school and helping him with his homework. Aubrey has quit almost everything just to be able to help with Avery and help the rest of the kids so they can have breaks with working on college as well and Chloe. Our kids are a lot but they are not out of control. They are amazing and I am in amazement every time I see them and see what they are doing." I look at him shocked not knowing that all of that was happening. I didn't know the kids were doing all of that and taking over for me as a mom.

After a few minutes I look back at Austin, "All that money on therapy to try to communicate and get along and all we needed was to sit down at a piano like we use to." He laughs with me and I start to play a tune on the piano. "Aubrey is getting pretty good at music." Austin laughs, "She has always been good, she used to love it. Now I think it is just a way for her to communicate and get what she really wants out there. She has stopped lately though." I look at him shocked, "When?" I watch him shrug, "I honestly don't know but she won't write or play anymore." I sigh and look at him, "The boys?" I watch him shake his head and I look down sad, The kids use to love playing music, dancing and singing now they don't and I never even noticed. I sigh and look up at him, "I need help Austin. You know all of this stuff and I want to be like that again with the kids." He nods, "You just need to be around them and be there. It will happen. I will help the best I can though." I nod and look at the picture again before he sighs, "We were all supposed to go to Aubrey for dinner this week, if you want to come as well. It will just be family." I nod smiling, "That sounds amazing. I miss family dinners." He smiles, "I will text Chris and let him know."

We sit there a few more minutes before I turn to him to ask him a question and he plays the piano and shakes his head, "No Ally. It will only make it worse." He stops and turns to me knowing what I wanted to ask. "If you really want to get back in good with the kids then you need to do that first. I am not trying to be rude or anything I am just stating the truth. Bringing him would only push the kids away further. Get in good with them again and then slowly start bringing him back to the dinners and everything if that is what you want." I look at him knowing he isn't trying to be rude or anything he is just stating the truth. "Which one said something?" He looks down and starts playing again, "All of them." He then plays music on the piano as I start thinking about what is going on, what has gone wrong and when it all happened.

I turn on the stool and look around the living room and realize for the first time how much Austin has changed. He has pictures of the kids everywhere. He has pictures of Chloe with Aubrey and Chris, Chloe with Aiden and Candace. He has pictures of Avery with all the kids. I never even seen half of these pictures. His style is more relaxed as well. He has black chairs and a black couch with silver accents for the television stand and bookshelves. He has toys in the corner of the room along with a baby rocker and play pen. I look back at him playing and I smile realizing how much he has grown up over the years from when I first met him all those years ago. He has also grown up a lot since everything happened with us.

"Ally, stop looking at me." I laugh and he stops playing to look at me, "What are you thinking about?" I look around, "Just how much you have changed and grown." I watch him laugh and nod, "It took me long enough." I laugh with him and we both start to play on the piano again. I am relaxed here. I am happy we are getting along, even if just for right now. I hate arguing with him.

He stops playing when his phone goes off. He takes it out of his pocket and answers, "Hello?" I watch as he talks on the phone, "It's okay Aiden." He looks at the picture, "Just relax." He looks at the clock on his phone, "Take a deep breath." He smiles, "There you go buddy." "Are you okay now?" After a second he smiles, "No problem, try to get some sleep." "I love you too." He hangs up and I am staring at him worried, confused and in wonder. "What was all of that about?" He sighs, "Aiden has panic attacks. He wakes up freaking out and instead of going and getting Asher or waking Candace up he calls me. I talk him through it and then he goes back to sleep." I look at him confused and shocked, "When did these start? He has never had panic attacks." He sighs, "I don't exactly know when they started but I have been receiving phone calls for about a month maybe a little more." I shake my head looking down. "What all have I missed?" Austin shakes his head, "They are going through a lot right now along with just being teenagers, a lot happens." I sigh and he looks at me. "I miss things too Ally. I don't know a lot but I try the best I can with the what I have. I get a lot of information from watching them and just being around them." I look up at him, "Tell me more." He sighs and looks around, "Aiden is having issues in math, he is getting a tutor to help him. He took his ACT and did pretty good getting a 26. He wants to take his SAT test as well but I told him it is up to him and he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. He is looking at going to the same college as Aubrey and Chris. He has started filling out everything for college and he submits it in a week." I nod wanting him to keep going, I want to catch up on my kids. Which sounds horrible.

He leans back some, "Umm… Asher is having some issues in school but he won't meet with the tutors. I found a tutor for him that he did agree to at least meet. We thought about doing a school activity but he declined after a couple of weeks of thinking about it. He is a flirt but gets hurt easily. Aubrey told me how he was stood up and it hasn't gotten much better. He is putting a wall up and blocking people out. We are all trying to keep him close but you have to be so careful because you don't want to push him away. Adam and him are still close but it is starting to drift and it is hurting Asher." I look at him confused, "Adam has decided to do more. He goes to the movies with his friends. He goes to his friends' houses and plays video games. He is wanting to be out more and Asher is wanting to stay in. He doesn't do much with his friends anymore either. Adam is doing great in school, he even got an award." I smile and watch as he looks around.

"Aaron is doing okay in school. He is having some issues but everyone is working at it. He has been having some bad dreams and is getting where he doesn't want to sleep. I am looking into therapy for him after much talk with Hanna. She said his grades are dropping slightly and he has no interest in school no more. He has no interest in anything anymore except going to Chris and Aubrey's to play video games with Chris. I normally sleep at the house and help with everything but Hanna kicked me out tonight. He has been sick lately which of course is nothing new but it seems more consistent than anything else right now." I look down hearing that my baby isn't doing well. "Avery is doing great. She is smiley and happy. She is starting to eat more solid food and she follows everyone to the bathroom so we are looking at starting her on potty training a little early because she seems interested in it. She is sleeping through the night. She is talking more clearly. She reminds me of Aubrey. She loves Chloe and Aubrey and gets so excited when she sees them. She hangs on Aubrey which is cute. I don't matter when she is there." I smile and look down with a sigh. "How is everything with Candace and Aiden?" 

I look up and see him staring at me. He shrugs, "She loves him, he loves her. Nothing else really matters with them except for that fact. They have been arguing but in the end they come back to the fact that they love each other and they get over it." I laugh and shake my head knowing he got that from watching us and movies. He always said he wanted to love someone so much that nothing else mattered.

I look up at the picture and I decide right then and there that I am taking Aiden's advice. Nothing else matters but my kids and that is where I need to be and that is what I need to focus on, first and foremost. I look at Austin and smile, "Thank you for doing this with me. Thank you for helping." He shakes his head, "Anytime. I am here to help, with the kids we are a team and no matter what happened between us we need to remember the kids come first." I smile because he really has grown up and has grown into an amazing father. I hug him and he laughs and wraps his arms around me, "You should get home. The kids will be up soon." I nod and pull away and look up at him smiling before getting up and walking towards the door. He follows behind me and he stops, "The kids have missed your pancakes, I tried but they weren't the same apparently." I laugh and shake my head and nod, "I will get right on that." He smiles and holds the door open as I walk out and get in my car. He waves at me before I start the car and back out of the driveway. I watch him close the door as I put the car in drive and start heading home to be there when my kids wake up and to make a special breakfast for them.


	80. Dinner and love

I walk downstairs and see mom. "Hi." She smiles, "Hey. Did you sleep well?" I look behind myself at her before grabbing an orange juice out of the fridge. I turn back around and look at her, "Uh. Yeah." She looks around, "When will your brothers be up?" I shake my head and shrug, "I don't know." I take a drink of my orange juice before sitting down at the table. She comes over a few seconds later and puts a plate in front of me. I look down at it and see pancakes, bacon and eggs. I look up at her, "What's this?" She smiles, "Breakfast, silly." I look back down at the plate before looking back up at her, "I know what it is mom. I mean, what Is this? What are you doing?" She sighs and sits down next to me, "Aiden, I am sorry for being absent lately. I wasn't thinking and I should have been here. I know but I am trying now." I look at her and then back to the pancakes. I haven't had these in a while. I look at her, "Is there any syrup?" She smiles and gets up and comes back with the butter and syrup. I smile and thank her before making my pancakes and eating them.

I hear feet and turn around to see Asher shuffle in. He looks at me, "What are you eating?" I point to mom and I watch his eyes go wide. He rushes over to me and sits next to me and whisper, "You're kidding right?" I shake my head and he looks at me, "She is here in the morning and she is cooking." I nod and he shakes his head, "I don't believe it." I swallow and look at him, "Believe it." A plate is sat down in front of him and he looks up at her and watches her for a second before looking at me and starting to eat. Mom smiles and walks back to the stove. Asher smiles, "I have missed these." I nod, "Me too." We keep eating and soon everyone has made their way to the kitchen and had about the same reaction as Asher and I.

Avery is kicking up at storm excited that mom is home. Hanna is feeding her and watching mom shocked. Aaron is happy but you can tell he doesn't trust her to stay. We all don't.

After everyone has ate we all looked up at mom as she stands in front of us. "I know you guys are hesitant. I have been absent and not really here for you guys but I am here now and things are going to change. I am sorry for being absent. It was wrong and I am just trying to make things better and get back on a good relationship with all of you. I know I would be forgiven easily but I am willing to work and just be your mom." I watch her look around and Asher of course is the one that stands up, "Making pancakes and being here when we wake up doesn't cover the months of not seeing you or the months of you not caring." She sighs and looks down and I watch as he shakes his head and walks out of the room. I move my chair back and go after him.

He is sitting in his room on his bed. "Hey." He looks up at me and I sit down on Adam's bed. "I know you are upset and angry. I am too but we should try to let her come back." He looks up at me upset and I shake my head, "We let dad and look what happened. We have to at least give her a chance." He sighs and nods, "Fine." I smile and stand up, "Don't forget you are supposed to meet that tutor today." He laughs, "Yeah we will see." I shake my head knowing he is going to do what he wants to do. I walk out of the room and see Adam coming down the hallway. "How is he?" I nod, "Better." Adam nods, "I told mom to just give him time." I nod and look back at the door, "That's not a bad idea, he is such a hot head anymore." Adam nods, "I know." He sighs and walks inside the door and closes it. I walk down the rest of the hallway and into the living room to see Hanna packing up. "Where are you going?" She looks at me, "Your mom is sending me home. She said she has it from here." I look at Hanna, "No. You stay." I walk into the kitchen and see mom trying to clean Avery up. "She likes a bath to clean up." She looks at me, "A wipe will do right now." She tries to wipe her face and I shake my head as Avery pulls away from her, "It won't work because Avery only likes a bath to clean her up." She stops and looks at me, "You want to have this but you don't. Hanna needs to stay because face it, you don't know us anymore and until you do, Hanna needs to stay." I turn and walk out and see Hanna standing there. "Avery needs her bath." She nods and goes in behind me to get Avery who squeals and claps saying bath as Hanna gets her up.

I see Aaron sitting on the steps. "You okay buddy?" He shakes his head, "Can I go to Aubrey's and Chris'?" I sigh and look behind me at mom trying to get Avery to clean up with a wipe still and nod. "Yeah come on." He smiles and jumps off the steps and runs to the door. I get my keys and walk out behind him. I close the door and walk to my car before getting in. Aaron buckles up and smiles at me. I smile back at him and back out of the driveway before heading to Aubrey's.

I pull into the driveway and put the car in park and he gets out and runs across the lawn to the house and knocks. I laugh and get out and walk over to the door and stand behind him. Chris opens the door holding Chloe. "Hey Aaron." He looks at me and I smile, "Hope you don't mind." He shakes his head, "Not at all." He opens the door farther and Aaron rushes in and head to the living room to get the game ready. Chris looks at me, "What's going on?" I go to speak when Aubrey comes around the corner, "Hey, what are you doing here?" I laugh and look at where Aaron went, "Well mom is home and cooking pancakes." Aubrey looks at me shocked. I nod, "I know. Well Asher kind of lost it and then I had to step in when she tried to send Hanna home and was trying to wipe Avery off with a wipe." Aubrey shakes her head and takes Chloe from Chris before looking at him, "Are you going to go play a couple games with him?" He nods and she kisses him, "Thanks." He walks off to play with Aaron.

She looks at me and moves and I walk in and we head to the kitchen where we sit down and she finishes feeding Chloe. "What is she trying to do?" I shrug, "She said she is sorry for being absent and wants to be there for us." She sighs and shakes her head, "Be there for us, she can't even answer a text back." I nod knowing what she means. We have texted her multiple times needing help with one of the kids and she wouldn't text us back and eventually we would get ahold of Hanna or Dad.

She looks up at me, "You look horrible Ai." I sigh and nod, "Not sleeping." She sighs, "You should really see someone about that." I shake my head, "I don't need help Aubrey. It is fine." She laughs and shakes her head, "Okay." After a few minutes of silence, she looks at me, "At least talk with Candace about it. She wouldn't care to wake up with you and help calm you down." I shake my head not even thinking about the idea, "No. You know I won't do that and you know why I won't do that." She sighs and nods knowing I won't do it because I don't want to chance Candace knowing that things are not alright. I don't want to chance her seeing how screwed up I am right now and how I don't know if I can be put back together at sometimes.

Aubrey looks up at me, "Candace loves you Aiden. She has seen how messed up our family is. She is with you for you and she won't care that you need some help. She might even appreciate it because you know she feels bad how much you helped her when she was down after the accident." I sigh because I know it is the truth but I can't bring myself to do it. Candace and I have been fighting lately and most of them are over the family, her accident and me not talking. I don't know how much more she is going to take before she leaves and I don't thing I can handle her leaving.

Chloe finishes eating and smiles at me, "Hey baby." She smiles making me smile. "Have you been a good girl?" She nods, "Yeah." I laugh and she wiggles free before getting down and coming to me. I pick her up and sit her on my lap. "Did you miss me?" She nods and hugs me. I smile and hug her back, "I think you should have a sleep over with me soon." She smiles and nods, "Yeah." I laugh and Aubrey just shakes her head, "She woke up in a great mood today." I smile and kiss her head. She holds on to my shirt and plays with my necklace as I hold her on my lap and Aubrey moves around cleaning up.

After hours of being there I convinced Aaron to go home. Chloe fell asleep in my arms. I kiss her little head bye since she is laying on the floor sleeping. I thank Chris for doing this for Aaron on his day off. I look at Aubrey and kiss her head. She smiles and hugs me before letting me go. I walk out with Aaron and get in my car before heading back to the house to get ready for dinner with Aubrey and everyone.

I walk downstairs dressed and ready to go. I look around and see everyone else is dressed as well. I grab my keys and we start to head out the door when I see dad. He smiles, "I will see you guys over there." We nod and walk out to my car before getting in. I make sure everyone is hooked before backing out and heading to Aubrey's. I park in the street and get out along with everyone else. I carry Avery and we all walk across to the house and see the door open and Aubrey standing there with Chloe.

She hugs all of us and Avery wants down as soon as I enter the house. I sit her down and watch as her and Chloe take off. Aubrey laughs and shakes her head before closing the door. "Chris is finishing up dinner now." We all nod and make our way to the living room. Asher and Adam put the baseball game on, I sit down and text Candace. She is doing a shoot and wasn't able to make it. Aubrey watches as Aaron takes off to the kitchen to hang out with Chris. Aubrey shakes her head and looks around, "Is dad still coming?" I nod, "He said he would meet us all here." She nods and sits next to me, "How is Candace's shoot going?" I shrug, "Don't really know. She is being kind of secretive of it this time." Aubrey laughs, "Maybe she is doing something special for you." I look at her and she shrugs, "Never know." She bumps me and I laugh, "I doubt it." We start laughing and then there is a knock and Aubrey smiles before getting up and going to get the door.

She comes in a few minutes later with dad who smiles and sits down to watch the game with Adam and Aaron. Behind them mom is standing and I see Aubrey look at me before walking to the kitchen. I sigh and get up and follow her.

In the kitchen Chris is doing something at the stove and Aaron is talking about something he saw on television. Aubrey sits down at the table and I sit down with her. "You okay?" She nods and look out the doorway. "I just wasn't expecting it. It was a hard day yesterday and I just don't want this to be a repeat of what was happening yesterday. I just want a nice family dinner. I miss these so much and just want no drama and no issues." I smile and nod before pulling her to me and kissing her head. She laughs and hugs me back and we sit there for a few minutes like we use to in her room while growing up when she was upset. She pulls away and looks at me. "I am going to get everything ready." I nod and watch her start moving around the kitchen. I get up and walk back into the living room to see mom standing where we left her. "Is she okay?" I nod and look at dad and the twins before looking at her, "She doesn't want any drama or issues so for day give that to her. This means a lot to her and she deserves to have one night of no drama and nothing but family." She nods and looks at the kitchen, "I didn't come to cause any problems. I just want my family back." I look towards the kitchen and then back at mom, "Well start with tonight." I walk back into the living room and sit down waiting for the dinner to start and hoping everything goes okay.

Aubrey calls everyone to the table shortly after and everyone is quiet. Chris start to make the plates and he is looking around at everyone. Aubrey looks down and then dad starts with conversation. "How was everyone's day?" Everyone starts to answer and lastly we all look at mom and Aubrey is the one to nudge her forward with an answer, "Well, how was your day mom?" I watch as mom looks around and smiles, "Pretty good." We all nod and go back to eating. Soon the conversation moves to school and that keeps everyone talking for a few minutes.

After much talk about school, the wedding, jobs and sports, the talking stops and we all finish our dinner. Chris brings out the cake and start to give everyone a piece. He shakes his head at Adam, "I got you something different." Adam nods and sits back as everyone gets the cake. Chris walks back into the kitchen and comes out with a different type of cake and smiles sitting the small cake in front of Adam, "Nothing peanut." Adam smiles, "Thank you Chris. You didn't have to." Chris waves his hand at him before sitting down and starting to eat his cake with everyone else.

I look around and smile, everyone is actually getting along and there is no drama. Aubrey is getting what she wanted and that makes me so happy. I can tell everyone feels more relaxed and at ease and for a few minutes it feels like it used to and that nothing has changed.

We finish everything and keep talking because for once it feels so good to have everyone together with no fighting.

It is late when we all start to leave. Dad is taking Avery to his house for the night since Hanna had to go home and go to an appointment tomorrow. Aaron is trying to spend the night but I convinced him to go home. Mom takes Aaron home and leaves. Dad hugs everyone and takes Avery and leaves. Adam and Asher finish the game waiting for me. I look at Aubrey, "Well the dinner went well." She nods smiling, "It went very well. I couldn't have hoped for anything better. I loved it and felt like it was good and like it used to be." I smile and hug her before kissing her head, "Glad you got everything you wanted and enjoyed yourself." She smiles and slaps my chest. "Get home and call Candace." I smile and pull away, "Will do. Text you later?" She nods, "Of course." I smile and watch as she watches Chris takes a sleeping Chloe upstairs. "He is great with her." She nods and turns back to me, "He really is." I smile and look at the twins, "Let's go." They mumble but get up and we all walk out the door and to the car.

I drive us home and park the car in the driveway before following behind them to the house. They drift off to their room to do whatever they do. I walk up to my room and get my computer out and hit the facetime icon before clicking Candace's name and waiting to tell her all about what happened.

 **ALLY'S POV….**

I walk into the house and take Aaron to his room and put him to sleep. He pretty much fell asleep in the car. I walk back to the living room and sit down just as the doorbell rings. I sigh and get up and walk over and answer the door and see Alex standing there. I smile and move to the side letting him in. He walks in and kisses me before grabbing my hand and pulling me with him to the couch to sit down. I smile and look upstairs before looking back to him. "What are you doing here?" He smiles, "I haven't heard from you and figured I would come by after my shift and check on you. "I look down and notice him in his scrubs still. I laugh and shake my head smiling, "It is fine. Thank you for coming though. I was just busy with the kids and trying to get in good with them again." He nods and looks around, "It's quiet, where are they?" I shrug, "Maybe with their dad, maybe with Aubrey." He nods, "Didn't go so well, I guess?" I shake my head, "Not really. I am going to stay with it though." He nods and I look up at him, "Sorry, I won't be able to stay with you for a while. I just need to be here." He nods and smiles, "Of course, your kids come first and I would never want that changed. You know that. I love your kids and I love you." I nod and he pulls me to him and kisses me head before holding me to him in silence.

After a few minutes I look up and he smiles at me, "I almost forgot." He pulls away slightly and looks at me, "I am so excited to tell you that I talked with the hospital today and my lawyers and they don't see why I couldn't adopt that little girl." I smile happy for him. "That's great." He smiles and looks at me, "I would love for you to meet her. Both of the girls in my life to meet." I laugh and can't help but nod. I would do anything for this man in front of me and just hearing the excitement in his voice and how happy he is makes me want to keep it there.

We talk for a few more minutes before we hear a car pull in and slam shut. I sigh, "That would be the boys." He laughs and shakes his head, "Dramatic enough." I laugh and shrug, "They want to make a point and they certainly are doing that." He nods and we listen as the door opens and slams before feet go upstairs. A few seconds later the twins come around and nod toward Alex before walking down the hallway, "Goodnight." I receive a mumble but I don't think it was a good night before another door slams. I sigh and he pulls me to him and kisses me, "It will be okay. They love you and eventually will come around and forgive you. You are a good mom and they know that." I sigh and he rubs my back slightly. "I should probably get going." I sigh and look up at him, "Are you sure?" He nods and kisses me. "I will call you and we can do lunch tomorrow." I sigh but nod and watch as he stands up. He smirks and pulls me up with him before pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around me. He kisses me and I smile into the kiss. He pulls away and kisses my head, "I will walk myself out. Get some sleep." I nod and walk as he walks away. He is tired and I can see it, he has been working doubles.

I hear the car pull away and look around and sigh before walking upstairs. As I pass by Aiden's room I hear him on the phone with Candace and I sigh knowing he won't talk to me about what is going on or what he is feeling anymore. We use to be so close and now, I feel like I don't know him or his brothers.

I walk into my room and see my phone blinking on the bed. I pick it up and see a picture from Austin of Avery sleeping. I smile and look at the picture a few more minutes before writing back thank you and locking the phone. I sit it on the table next to bed and look at the picture of the family before closing my eyes and wondering if I can ever get back to the way things were before everything went wrong.

 **Hope this helps your Monday some :)**

 **1babyt**


	81. Sick and troubles

I wake up and don't feel well. I get up and walk to the bathroom and see my face is pale. I splash water on my face before walking to Chloe's bedroom. I see her sitting in her bed and I smile before picking her up. I start getting her ready for the day when I feel arms wrap around me. I feel a kiss on my head. I am turned and I watch Chris look over me. "You okay?" I shrug, "I fell off." He takes Chloe from me and shakes my head. "No, you don't look well. Go lay back down." I shake my head, "I can't, I have things to do." He looks at me and shakes his head before sitting Chloe on the floor, "Stay right there baby girl, I'm taking mommy back to bed." He puts a hand at me back and starts leading me back to the room. "Chris, I really can't sleep today. I have too much to do." He laughs and pulls the blankets back, "You can quit arguing Aubrey. You are going back to bed because I can see you don't feel well." He helps me lay down before bringing the blankets back up and kissing my head. "Now get some sleep and I will check on you later." After a second I nod and roll over closing my eyes letting how sick I feel sink in before I fall asleep.

 **Chris' POV…**

I watch Aubrey fall back asleep and shake my head. She has been so worked up lately over everything. She hasn't been sleeping much or anything and I knew this was eventually going to happen. There is only so much a person can take. I turn the light off and walk out of the room and back to Chloe. I smile, "Hey baby girl. I am going to take you to Hanna today." She smiles and hugs me as I pick her up. I smile and kiss her before finishing getting her dressed and ready for the day. I pack her bag and look at her, "Ready to go?" She smiles and grabs her doll and then puts her arms up ready for me to carry her. I laugh and pick her up and carry her downstairs and out to my car.

After dropping Chloe off, I drive back home and get ready for school and work. I am quiet as I shower and get dressed. I check on Aubrey before I leave but she is sound asleep. I walk out the door and head to school hopping she feels better by the end of the day.

I walk into the house and don't see no lights on. I listen and hear no sounds. I was worried all day because I have tried to call and text Aubrey but she never answered or wrote back. I put Chloe down and look around, "Let's go find mommy." She smiles and takes off running to the living room. I walk behind her and don't see anything. Chloe frowns before running to the kitchen. I follow and again no Aubrey which makes Chloe frown again before smiling and running to the bedroom. I laugh and follow behind her and see Aubrey sleeping where I left her this morning.

Chloe laughs, "Found mommy." I smile, "Yes, baby girl. You did good." I pick her up and take her to her room. Play with your toys for a few minutes while I get mommy up." She starts playing with her dolls and I walk back to the bedroom and sit on the side of the bed watching Aubrey sleep. "Aubrey." I smooth her hair out but she doesn't move. I shake her a little bit, "Aubrey." She rolls over slowly and her eyes slowly open as she looks up at me. She smiles slightly, "Go to work, I will be fine." I laugh and look down at her, "Baby, I already did. Chloe and I am home now." She looks around, "What time is it?" I look down at my watch and then at her, "Seven." She sighs and leans back against the pillows. "I slept all day." I nod and he sighs. Now it makes sense why I haven't been able to get ahold of her all day. She never woke up.

She yawns and shakes her head, "How can I be tired, I slept all day." I smile and look at her, "Are you feeling better at least?" She shrugs, "Not really." I move my hand to her forehead and feel it. I feel hotness on my hand and shake my head, "I think you are getting sick." She shakes her head, "Not possible." I laugh and nod kissing her forehead, "It is very possible and it has happened honey." She sighs and looks up at me all sad, "What am I going to do?" I move so I am on the bed more and have one hand on the side of her and the other is playing with her hair. "Well, I am going to go make you some soup and get you some medicine. You are going to stay up here and rest and watch tv. I am then going to give Chloe her bath and get her ready for bed." She laughs and looks at me, "You know that is not what I meant." I smile and kiss her forehead, "Don't worry about the wedding, school or anything else until you are better. I will take care of everything of importance." I tuck her back into her blankets and hand her the remote before getting Chloe and walking with her to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

 **Aubrey's POV…**

I turn on the television and snuggle into the blankets. I see my phone blinking and pick it up and see Chris called and texted a little bit to check on me. I see a text from Candace wondering where I am and why I didn't answer my phone. I see a text from Becky reminding me of lunch tomorrow, which I will have to cancel. I see a text from Aiden about how he needs help getting Candace a birthday gift. I then see emails from school about assignments that are going to be due and when the tests are. I go into my personal email and see things about the wedding and what is going on with that. I sigh and lock my phone back and sit it back on the nightstand before curling back up in my blankets and feeling my eyes get heavy again.

I wake up to Chris shaking me again. He smiles at me, "Come on and eat something." I sit up slowly with his help and he then places a tray on my lap. He sits on the other side and hands me my spoon. I smile and slowly start to eat some of my soup. "Aren't you going to eat?" He smiles, "I ate with Chloe downstairs before I gave her a bath and got her to bed. She had a long day." I smile and look at him, "She is sleeping then?" He nods. "She played at the park today for a while." I laugh and then eat more soup. "Thank you for this. It is good." He smiles and kisses my head, "Anytime Sunshine. Eat your soup, I am going to go get a shower real quick." I look up at him, "Can I join?" He smiles at me, "As much as I would love that. I think you need to rest. How about I make you a bath after my shower and after you eat you can relax in the bath." I look up at him, "Only if you keep me company." He laughs and nods, "Deal." He walks into the bathroom and I hear the water turn on. I watch some show as I eat my soup and fell my throat slowly starting to ease up.

I hear the water turn off and I look to the bathroom. I see him walk out a second later in a towel. He smiles as he sees the bowl on the nightstand. "Did you want more?" I shake my head and he walks to the dresser and pulls on a pair of boxers before walking back to the bathroom and turning the water on again.

He comes out again and grabs a t-shirt. He then comes over and looks at me, "Ready?" I nod and he helps me out of bed and walks with me to the bathroom. I undress and he helps me into the tub. I smile as I smell lavender and see he has lit a few candles. He sits on the toilet seat and smiles, "I told you I would keep you company." I laugh and sink farther into the tub enjoying the warm bath with bubbles. I close my eyes and I hear him laugh, "Don't fall asleep on me." I smile and open them again." He starts to wash my hair for me which feels nice. I haven't had my hair washed for me since I was little. I always liked for people to play with my hair.

After about an hour he stands up, "Come on sleeping beauty. Let's get you dried off and dressed." I let him take my hand and pull me up from the water. He wraps a towel around me before picking me up in a bear hug. He sits me down and starts to dry me off. He grabs the brush and brushes my hair before wrapping the towel around me again and picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom. He sits me down on the floor and walks over to the dresser and grabs on of his shirts and a pair of my underwear and one of his sweatpants. He brings them back to me and smiles, "Your favorites." I smile as I look down at the clothes and realize they are my favorite of his and I wear them all the time. I smile and he helps me get dressed before pulling the blankets back again and allowing me to get in bed before pulling them back over me.

He grabs the wet towel and walks into the bathroom with it. He comes back out with a glass of water and a pill. "Take this." I take the pill and then drink the water before handing the glass back to him. He sits it down and walks to the other side of the bed and gets in. I look at him, wanting to sleep snuggled up with him. He smiles and wraps an arm around me and pulls me to him. I smile and lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arm around me. I feel a kiss on my head before I start drifting off to sleep again.

I wake up in the middle of the night and look over to see Chris sleeping with his arm slung over my hip. I smile and move from his arms and walk into the bathroom. I don't feel good still. I look to the counter and see cold medicine which must be what Chris gave me earlier. I look at the clock and try to remember when Chris gave it to me. I read the box and shrug before taking another one. I drink some water and splash water on my face before making my way back to the bedroom. I curl into bed and Chris wraps his arm back around me.

I am not able to fall back asleep so I lay there in Chris' arms thinking about everything I need to do. Not just for the wedding but for school and for the house. I have to go to my fitting in a few days. I have to call the flower shop. I have to call the venue and see about openings. I have to do my paper for psychology class and my math homework. I have to go to my tutor for help with my foreign language. I know laundry is building up and needs to be done. I feel Chris move and then he sits up slightly. "What's wrong?" He rubs at his eyes and I shake my head, "Nothing just can't sleep." He looks at me, "Okay, want to watch a movie?" I shake my head and pat his chest, "Go back to bed sweetie. I'm just laying here." He looks at me, "I know you and I know you never just lay there." He moves so he can look at me better. "Talk to me Aubs." I sigh, "Just thinking about all that needs to be done." He sighs and kisses my head, "Honey, don't worry about anything. I told you I will take care of everything until you are better and I meant it. I am on everything." I look at him skeptical and he laughs, "Okay, try me." I nod, "Laundry." He smiles, "Chloe's is done and I have ours in the dryer." I smile impressed. "All of my school stuff." He smiles, "I talked to your teachers and explained you were sick and they said to try to get it to them by the deadline which is not for two weeks anyway." I think and look at him, "Calling the venue and flower shop." He stops and thinks for a second, "The flower shop said they are going to have to order what you want and for you to just let them know when to order but keep in mind it takes two weeks for delivery. The venue is going to have to call back after they look at the schedule. They will be calling back Friday with dates available." I smile impressed but knowing he won't be able to do this one, "My dress fitting." He smiles and leans forward, "Good one but I called and pushed it back until next week." I look at him shocked that he took care of everything. He smiles and kisses me, "I told you baby. Don't worry about nothing." I smile and he lays me back against my pillow and kisses my head. "Now get some sleep Sunshine." I smile and curl up to him before falling asleep realizing I have time and can just rest and get better.

 **Chris' POV….**

I wake up and Aubrey is sleeping away. I smile at her finally sleeping again. I felt her moving around all night not being able to sleep. I knew her mind was running crazy and she wouldn't be able to sleep until she calmed it down. I walk to the bathroom and see she took more medicine last night.

I walk out and sit on the side of the bed and feel her head. She is burning up. I sigh and look towards the hallway knowing Chloe is going to get up any second. I am starting to think I should take Aubrey to the doctor. I walk into the bathroom and find the thermometer and walk back to the bathroom and put it in her ear and wait for it to beep. When it does I look at the screen and it says 102. I look at it and sigh. I know It has only been a day but I don't like the temperature and I don't like that she is breathing heavily and coughing in her sleep.

I grab my phone and send a quick text to Alex.

 _Hey Aubrey woke up not feeling well yesterday. She slept all day. Had a fever when I came home and now has a fever of 102. She is breathing heavily and coughing but only in her sleep. Should I bring her in?_

I wait a few minutes and then hear my phone beep. I look down and see,

 _Well, a fever of only a day is not a concern. She probably has a cold or flu but if you want me to come check on her after work I can or if you are worried you can bring her in and I can have Dr. Hopkins check on her._

I look at her sleeping and sigh before texting back,

 _The temperature just freaked me out a little bit. I will wait and see if she is better by tomorrow._

I stand up and walk out of the room and see Chloe still sleeping so I walk back to the bedroom and see my phone blinking. I pick it up and see,

 _Perfectly understandable. I would bring her in if she start vomiting, not eating, complaining about her throat or wheezing or coughing real loud. I can stop by after work and bring dinner and check on her though just to be sure._

I reply back with a thanks and that would be great. While on my phone I call Mr. Moon and tell him I won't be coming in and why. He understood and told me to let him know if he can do anything.

I lay back down in bed and she curls up to me. I pet her hair as she lays on me sleeping.

I wake up to Chloe crying. I walk into the room and pick her up. "It's okay baby. I'm here." I change her out of her pullup and she clings to me. "Chloe, honey I have to finish getting you ready." She looks at me, "Momma." I smile, "I will take you to see mommy in just a second. I have to finish getting you ready first." She nods and lets go of me so I can finish dressing her.

I walk with her to the bedroom and point to Aubrey, "See there's mommy." She walks over to the bed and taps Aubrey. I smile and pick her up and place her on my side of the bed. She moves over to Aubrey and curls up with her. She kisses Aubrey on the cheek and closes her eyes. I look at her, "Chloe honey, what are you doing?" She opens her eyes and looks at me, "Momma sick. Fix." I laugh and nod before kissing her head, "Okay baby girl." I walk to the kitchen and make a quick breakfast for everyone. I put it all on a tray and carry it to the room.

I see Aubrey and Chloe curled up together and I smile and take a picture of it. I wanted to keep them separate so Chloe wouldn't get what Aubrey has but I can't keep her away from her mom when she wants her.

I wake them both up and Aubrey is shocked at first to find me home and Chloe in bed with her but after that she smiles and hugs Chloe to her and smiles at me. I put the tray on the bed, "We have to eat everyone. Then we can curl up together and watch movies." Aubrey smiles and her and Chloe yell, "YAY!" I laugh and shake my head before we all start to eat.

Hours later Chloe and Aubrey are curled up together sleeping and I am watching them sleep. I am tired but I want to make sure everyone is okay and don't need anything. Aubrey leans up a little and looks down at Chloe curled into her chest. She whispers at me, "What's wrong?" I shake my head, "Just watching you two." She looks back down at Chloe, "We will be okay Chris. We don't need anything and nothing needs done. Lay down with us and get some rest." I look at the door and then back at her and she smiles at me before opening her arm slightly, "Come on." I laugh and look down at Chloe, "I don't want to hurt her." She moves Chloe to the other side of her and turns around. They both move back towards me and she looks over her shoulder and smiles, "Then I will be in the middle." I laugh and lay my arm around her waist and she smiles and whispers, "You need rest too baby. You can't do it all either, just like I can't." I nod and kiss her head, "I know." I hear Chloe mumble and then Aubrey starts to snore softy before I relax and fall asleep with my girls safely sleeping in my arms.

 **I meant to get this out before now but my birthday was crazy and I didn't have the chance and yesterday was even crazier. I am having to work off one laptop instead of two because my hard drive went out on the other one and it had everything on it. So please hang in there while I sort everything out and re-read my story to remember names and things happening.**

 **Hope you liked it,**

 **1babyt**


	82. Worried and Stress

I walk into the house and hear noise. Things have been going better with my family I guess. The kids are slowly warming up to me being there again. They are slowly starting to trust me again. Alex has been around and the kids don't mind the twins did make the comment of they were never mad at him just me. That was something that hurt but I understood.

The kids are still not doing well and are having issues. Austin and I have really had to sit down and talk with them and get them some help. We are working on getting Asher out of the house more. His tutor at least seems to be working for him and he likes her. So at least one thing is going well there. Asher and Adam are having some issues because Asher is blaming Adam for leaving him behind but Adam is blaming Asher for not wanting to do anything or leave the house. So they have separated rooms and Adam is sleeping in Aubrey's old room. Aiden is still having trouble with panic attacks at night. I told him to come to me when they happen but that hasn't happened yet. He is still calling Austin in the middle of the night. I did find him the other night in the hallway outside my room and I think he was coming to me. Him and Candace are having issues and I hate seeing that. They seem to argue over the stupidest stuff mainly its Aiden and I feel bad. Aaron is still having trouble in school but we got him a tutor and it seems to be helping. He doesn't want to go to Aubrey's and Chris' every time I turn around now. He is actually talking to me again and letting me help. Avery still don't want much to do with me, she wants Austin, Hanna or Aubrey. Aubrey is slowly warming up to me again. We haven't been fighting as much and she seems to like being able to get ahold of me again when she needs too.

Alex has started the paperwork to get that little girl. I still don't know about it in respect to me but I am happy and supportive of him and him wanting this for him. He respects my decision and I did meet with her and she is adorable. I feel bad her parents just gave up pretty much. She is so smart and adorable. She loves Alex and you can see her beam when he walks in. I was there when Alex asked if she would like to live with him, she was so excited I thought she was going to run out of the room. Alex had to get her to stay in bed and explain that it would be a little bit until that happens.

Alex gets to bring her home next week and he has been crazy busy getting a room ready for her and making sure it is decorated. He has went shopping to make sure she would have everything she would need. Her name is Elizabeth but she actually wants to be called Lizzy.

Austin is doing well, he is busy with some new clients and dealing with Logan and keeping everything as quiet as possible about where he is. Logan went off and decided to take time away for a little while. They all went away as a family and are in New York in a cute flat. He video chats with us so we can see the baby and check on him. He seems happy and I told Austin that he might have lost Logan as a client. Austin understands and said he will do whatever Logan wants.

I walk into the kitchen and start cooking dinner. Everyone is supposed to come over for dinner.

I hear feet and see Adam walk in. "Hey mom." I smile, "Hey." He forgave me and we are working at getting close again. He sits down on the stool and looks at me, "Is Asher home yet?" I shake my head, "I don't think so." He sighs and looks down, "I miss him mom." I nod, "I know honey. You can't blame him though and yell at him. You need to talk to him and explain what is going on. You know your brother better than anyone, you know what he is feeling and wants." He sighs and lays his head on the counter, "Why is everything so hard?" I laugh and put the food in the pan, "Because you are growing up and that is what happens." He shakes his head, "Growing up sucks." I laugh and nod before handing him a piece of candy. He laughs and takes the piece.

We hear the door shut and I smile at him before he gets up to see who came in. But I know by the slam of the door it was Asher.

I hear arguing but then I hear feet moving to the bedroom. I know they are going to talk and hopefully they work it out. Asher has always been patient with Adam and now Adam needs to return the gesture.

Aiden walks in and grabs a soda. I hear his phone going off, "Aren't you going to get it?" He shakes his head. "Nope." He takes a drink of his soda and I sigh before turning to him, "Why not?" He shakes his head, "Don't want to talk to who is on the other side." I sigh, "Are you fighting with Candace again." He shrugs, "I don't know. I think so. We were facetiming then we started yelling then we hung up and now she is calling me." He phone goes off again and I sigh, "You should talk to her." He look at his pocket, "I don't understand why we are fighting so much. We always got along perfect, no issues. Now it seems like all we have are issues." I look at him, "Well honey, I hate saying it but this can happen with age gaps especially one like yours and Candace's." I watch him sigh and nod, "I know but our ages were never an issue before now. We never even thought about it. Now it just seems like all we argue about is how I don't open up and talk more and college." I look at him, "I'm sorry sweetie. I wish I could make it all better but I can't fix this one honey. You have to do this one yourself. If you really love Candace then talk to her and you guys will figure things out together. If you feel like maybe it isn't working anymore then don't string her along and let her know how you are feeling and what you are thinking." He sighs and his phone rings again and he nods before taking it out of his pocket and sighing again before answering, "Candace, hey. Yeah I know." He smiles at me and walks off to his room to talk.

Hanna comes through with Avery. "She wanted to know what was for dinner." I laugh and look at her, "Well, I made especially for you and Chloe mac and cheese with chicken nuggets." She smiles wide and hugs me before making Hanna put her down so she can go play. Hanna laughs and looks at me, "You made her night." I smile, "I'm glad she is interacting with me again." Hanna nods, " I know right. I love your kids and your house but I miss my own bed." I laugh and she smiles as Avery yells for her. "Coming." She smiles at me, "I have to go play dolls now." I smile, "Have fun."

I watch her walk off before I check the dinner. I hear my phone beep and I grab it and see a text from Chris,

Aubrey is still sick. I can bring Chloe over if you want but I am going to stay with her.

I sigh because I really thought we were going to have a family dinner at the house again and not at Austin's or Aubrey's or a restaurant. I was excited for a family dinner here again. I am worried about Aubrey though. I hit the call button and put it to my ear while I stir the food. I hear, "Hello." I smile, "Hey, have you checked on Aubrey lately?" I hear Alex laugh, "No, How is your day going, I miss you Alex?" I laugh, "Sorry, but Chris texted and said Aubrey is still sick and I'm worried." He sighs, "I checked on her almost a week ago and it seemed like a common cold but she should be getting better by now." I sigh and lean against the island, "I am getting worried Alex. She doesn't usually get sick and she has been sick for a week now and the way Chris talks it's not getting any better." Alex sighs, "I know Ally but in his defense I told him to not worry about it and to give her cold and flu medicine and let her get a lot of rest. He has been doing that. He texted me a few days ago wanting to know about taking her to the doctor and I said it was nothing to worry about. I will text him and talk to him again. Don't worry." I sigh and look out the window, "Don't tell me not to worry about my daughter. I always worry about her." He laughs, "I know. I will call him right now and then get back to you." I sigh but agree and he hangs up.

I text Chris back quickly.

Don't worry about it. Be there for Aubrey. You can bring Chloe to me and I can keep her to help out. Alex is calling to see what is going on.

I take a deep breath and start to finish up dinner.

It is done and everyone makes their ways to the table. I make the plates and hand them out. Austin comes in late and sits down saying sorry. Him and the boys start talking about the day. Hanna is feeding Avery but she joins in every once in a while.

After dinner my phone goes off and I hit the button to answer. "What did you find out?" it is quiet for a second, "I am heading over to the house now. Just to check on her and see what is going on. I don't want to be wrong about anything. I might just have her go to the doctor to be safe. I don't specialize in this." I sigh, "I know. Get there and let me know." We hang up and Austin looks at me, "What's wrong?" I sigh, "Aubrey is still sick and I'm just worried." He nods, "Should we just take her to the doctor?" I look at him and can't help the laugh, "I would love that but we aren't there and its Chris and her now. She isn't a baby anymore where we make all the decisions." He stands up and shakes his head, "The hell we don't. We are still her parents." I look at him and shake my head, "Let's wait for Alex to get there." He looks around and shakes his head, "I'm not waiting." He grabs his keys and takes off to the door to leave. I get up and follow him trying to stop him but before I get the chance Aiden stops me. "Let him go. Aubrey will listen to him."

I go back into the kitchen to be with the kids and talk with them while I wait to hear something from someone on Aubrey and what is going on.

My phone starts ringing and I get up and answer it. "What's going on?" I hear Austin on the other side, "I'm taking her to the hospital. She looks horrible Ally. I don't know what is wrong with her but she looks worst then she did when she was in labor with Chloe." I sigh knowing how bad Aubrey looked while in labor. We were all worried because she looked really sick in labor. I nod, "Okay, what did Alex say?" I hear a sigh, "Get dressed Aubrey, you're going. He says he doesn't know and thinks it is a flu." I sigh, "Okay, should I meet you at the hospital? What about Chloe? Is Chris going?" He sighs and I know he is running his hands through his hair, "Chris is going with us and Chloe is sleeping so I don't know. Do you think Aiden would care to come watch her?" I shake my head, "Probably not, but I will ask." "Okay, yeah if you want you can meet us there. I am going to get her moving and get her in the car. She don't want to go but she is going." I nod and we hang up and I walk back into the kitchen to see everyone staring at me.

"Okay, your father is taking Aubrey to the hospital and I am going to meet them there." I see everyone look around, "We don't know what is wrong but we are going to go find out." I see them nod and I look at Aiden, "Do you care to go over to Aubrey's and watch Chloe?" He shakes his head, "Of course not, I will go right over." I watch him get up and go to get his keys before I hear his car leave. I tell the kids bye and get my keys before going out to get in my car and driving to the hospital.

I park the car and get out before walking to the entrance. I see Austin pull up a few seconds later. He parks next to me and I see Chris get out before opening the back door. I see him reach in and a second later I see Aubrey get out and Chris pick her up. I watch as Austin carries Aubrey's bag for her. They reach me and I look her over before sighing. Austin did the right thing bringing her in. She is white and sweaty and I can hear her coughing and having trouble breathing and it doesn't sound good. I sigh and look at her, "How are you feeling baby?" She looks at me and shakes her head slightly. Chris sighs, "Every day is just worse, I have been trying to get her here for days but she wouldn't come. The sweating is new along with having no strength." I sigh and kiss her forehead feeling the fever before we all walk into the ER and get ready for a long night of worrying for news.

 **I wanted to get this out before now but my great grandma had no internet and i had to wait until i got home. Happy late Thanksgiving. Enjoy :)**

 **1babyt**


	83. Hospital and Sick

A good thing about Austin is he was The Austin Moon famous Pop star and people remember that and still love him. Even now after he is not Austin Moon the pop star anymore he is still recognized and praised for being the producer he is. So a good thing about going to the hospital is we almost never wait with him because they take us right back to keep the calm. Chris is carrying Aubrey as we all follow a nurse down the hallway to a room.

The nurse opens the door and smiles, "Right in here. No one will bother you and you can have privacy." We thank her as she walks away saying she will get us a nurse and inform a doctor. I watch as Chris carries Aubrey over and lays her in the bed before covering her up. "I think you should change her into the gown Chris?" He shakes his head, "She is cold." I sit down in the chair by her bed ignoring it for right now knowing that she is not going to be allowed to stay in her clothes. Austin sits next to me and starts typing on his phone, no doubt to the boys keeping them updated.

I look at Aubrey, "Honey, what do you think could be wrong?" She shakes her head slightly, "I don't know." She is hoarse. I sigh and look to Chris, "Do you have any ideas?" He takes his eyes away from Aubrey and looks at me and I can see he hasn't been sleeping. He slowly shakes his head before looking back at Aubrey who is trying to fall asleep.

We hear a knock and turn to see the door open and a smiley nurse walk in. "Hi, how is everyone?" We all mumble a reply and she turns to Aubrey, "What is wrong today?" Aubrey goes to talk but starts coughing instead. So I turn to her, "She has been sick for a week and she almost never gets sick, so we are worried." She nods and looks at Chris who sighs, "She isn't really sleeping but when she does get to sleep she doesn't want to wake up because she is so tired. She doesn't want food or drinks and when she does ingest them she can't keep them down. She is coughing a lot and having some trouble breathing. The weakness and sweating started today." The nurse looks around and writes it all down. "Okay, well I am going to get this to the doctor and get him in soon." She starts to check all of Aubrey's vitals and writing them down. "Try to relax. We will get to the bottom of all of it soon." She smiles and walks out of the room.

I look to Aubrey and see her falling asleep. I let her and I see Chris sigh before he runs his hand down his face. "She is going to be okay." He nods and I look around the room, "I am going to get some drinks. Does anyone want anything?" Chris nods and Austin does as well. I kiss both their heads, "I will be right back." I walk out of the room and make my way to the vending machines to get some drinks for all of us.

After getting three sodas and a water for Aubrey, I make my way back to the room and sit down in my chair again. I pass out the sodas and sit the water on the table by her bed. There is a knock on the door and then a guy walks in smiling. Aubrey sits up and he looks around at everyone as he reads the paper. "Well, I would like to look over you." Aubrey nods and he walks over and starts to look at her vitals and get feel her skin. While Chris is stating the facts again about her sickness. The doctor nods and washes his hands before turning to us, "I think it is a virus that is going around."

After a second he looks at us, "You said she has been sick a week?" I nod and he looks back at Aubrey, "I believe you have a six week virus that is going around. Every week is a new symptom. I can do tests to check for anything else but I am pretty sure that is what is going on here." I look at Aubrey and then him about to ask the question everyone else is too before Austin asks, "How long will the tests take?" He shrugs, "A while and then we would need to wait on the results." Austin looks at Aubrey and nods, "We want the tests to make sure." He nods and looks at Aubrey, "I am going to get the nurse to come back in and get you. I need you to change into the gown." We nod and watch him leave. Austin gets up, "I'm going to inform the boys real quick." I nod and watch the door close and Chris and I help Aubrey get into the gown.

Austin comes back in and sits down. We all sit there and wait for the nurse to come in. Aubrey starts coughing and Chris helps her sit up and take a sip of water before helping her lay back down. The nurse comes in with a wheel chair. Chris picks Aubrey up and sits her in the wheel chair and the nurse covers Aubrey with a blanket to keep her warm before smiling, "I will bring her back when she is done." We nod and I kiss Aubrey on her head as she is wheeled away.

Chris sits on the bed and sighs. "I would try to get some sleep while she is gone." He shakes his head and moves to sit in the chair next to me. "I am not going to do that. I am going to be here when she gets back." I sigh and look at him, "Just try to get some sleep here while she is gone. I can see you haven't been sleeping and you need to take care of yourself as well. I will wake you up when she comes back." He finally sighs and nods before laying his head against the wall and falling asleep quickly.

I look to Austin who is texting and he sighs, "I keep trying to tell Adam that I don't know anything yet but he won't listen." I smile and laugh nodding, "He won't believe us because you know how he is over Aubrey." He nods and puts his phone up and looks at Chris. "He is worrying." I nod and we sit there and relax as we hear the quiet snores coming from Chris.

The door opens and Aubrey is being wheeled back in. Chris jumps up and looks at her. He kisses her head and picks her up and lays her in bed. The nurse smiles and looks around, "The doctor will be back after the results come in. If you need anything just let me know." She turns and walks back out of the room.

Aubrey looks around and starts to get tired. Chris kisses her head, "Get some sleep while we wait." She nods and closes her eyes and soon soft snores are coming from her. Chris smiles and looks around, "I should go call Aiden and check on everything." I nod and watch as he gets up and walks out the door.

 **CHRIS'S POV…**

I walk to a wall down from the room and lean against it. I hit Aiden's name and put it to my ear waiting for him to pick up. "Hello?" I laugh, "Is everything okay?" Aiden laughs, "Oh hey Chris. Yes, everything is fine. How is my sis?" I sigh and rub my hand through my hair. "I don't know anything. She just came back from tests and is resting. Chloe is okay though?" Aiden laughs, "Yes. She did wake up when I got here but I went and got her out of her crib. She asked for mommy and I said mommy was sick and daddy had to take mommy to the doctor and she was fine after that. She wanted to watch a princess movie so now she is sleeping and I am watching this movie." I laugh, "You know you change it now that she is sleeping." He laughs, "She is sleeping on me and I don't want to wake her up." I laugh and look to the door down the hall leading back to Aubrey, "You can take her to her bed man. She won't wake up. She is a good sleeper." He laughs, "I am good. I will sit here and watch this princess movie with her sleeping on me." I laugh and look at the door again, "I am going to go back to Aubrey but seriously unless you want to watch the movie she can move and get the remote without waking her up and you can even take her to her bed without getting her up." "I'm good man. Go be with my sister and keep me up to date." "I will." I hang up and walk back down the hall to the room.

I walk in and see Mr. and Mrs. Moon look up at me, "Everything okay?" I nod and sit back down in the chair. "Yeah, Chloe woke up when he got there but now she is sleeping again on him and he is watching a princess movie." I hear Mr. Moon laugh, "I remember those nights." Mrs. Moon laughs and they share a look remembering something before she looks at Aubrey and then me. "Should I go get her something to eat." I shake my head, "She won't be able to eat it." I watch her sigh, "I am going to go see what I can find that she might be able to and get me something as well. Anyone else want something?" I shake my head and watch as Mr. Moon does as well. She gets up and leaves.

Aubrey starts to cough and I help her sit up and catch her breath. She goes to open her eyes but I kiss her head, "Lay back down baby." She nods and lays down and soon falls back to sleep. I am rubbing small circles on her hip which seems to keep her calm.

"She is okay." I look to Mr. Moon and nod. He puts his phone down and looks at me, "I understand wanting to do everything in your power to make it all better but she is going to be okay. I understand worrying." I look at him, he always seems so calm. "How do you handle it?" He looks at Aubrey and then me, "With Ally I would lose my mind wanting everything fixed and her better. I worked so hard and had so much money but I learned quickly that money and fame couldn't fix anything. It made me feel helpless because there was nothing I or money could do. I lost control once and it made everything worse for Ally so I learned to freak out and worry on the inside and remain calm and strong for her on the outside. It was the only way I could help but inside I was losing my mind and wanting to be able to fix it and knowing nothing I did could really help." I watch him look at Aubrey and smile slightly thinking.

"With Aubrey and the kids, it was ten times worse. It shouldn't have been but it was. When they would get sick or anything I wanted to rip my hair out because it was something my money could fix. I would have to sit there and be helpless. Aubrey was the worst one because she was my first kid and a girl. I would freak out and hope for once I could just make it all better and fix it but it never worked like that. I learned that like with Ally, just being there and being strong for them was the best thing I could do. Even though inside I was worrying and feeling hopeless, the time went by fast and soon everything was better. I get through it by just being there and doing the best I can with what they want." I see him look at Aubrey again before he looks back at me, "Which you already do Chris. You always have. You are amazing with her and Chloe. You never have to worry about if you are doing something right or not, because you are. Just being there for Aubrey is the right thing." I smile at him, "Thank you." He nods and I look back at Aubrey. "Does it get easier?"

I hear him laugh, "No. Never. You will always be this way but it should be that way." I nod understanding what he means and in a way knowing this feeling is supposed to be there.

The door opens and I turn to see Mrs. Moon comes in with some soup. "I figured this might be good." I nod and watch as she sits down and places the soup on the table. I look at Aubrey, "Aubs. Sunshine." She mumbles and turns over staying asleep. I look to Mrs. Moon and she shrugs and smiles at me as I start to rub Aubrey's back to keep her asleep and comfortable.

There is a knock and the doctor comes in and smiles at us. I touch Aubrey's shoulder and rock slightly, "Aubrey, wake up." She groans and looks at me and then sees the doctor and sits up some with my help. He smiles and looks around, "All of the results are back. Your lungs are making it hard to breath with the coughing so I want to give you something to help that." He looks through the tablet, "Besides that everything came back good. You don't have the flu, strep or tonsillitis. I believe it is just the virus I told you about earlier. It is between 6 and 8 weeks and every week is a new symptom and the last week is all of it together. I am not going to lie, everyone that has had it refers to it as six weeks of hell. I am so sorry you got it sweetie." He looks up at her and she sighs and I look at her wondering what I can do. "I will give you some medicine to numb your throat long enough so you can eat. I will also give you medicine to ease the coughing so you can get some sleep. I will send you home with some cough medicine as well to take with a pill and it should work wonders." She looks up at him and nods. He looks over the tablet again. "I would like to keep you for a couple days though to get some fluids in you since you haven't been able to eat and drink." We all nod and he smiles, "I will call upstairs and get you a private room and get you moved up there." We thank him and watch as he leaves.

I look to Aubrey who sighs, "I don't want to stay." I sigh and kiss her head, "It's okay honey. I will stay with you." Mrs. Moon nods, "I will bring Chloe home with me so she can hang out with Avery. I can take care of her while you two are here." Aubrey nods and sighs as the nurse comes back with the wheelchair. I pick Aubrey up and place her in the chair. I get behind her and we all follow the nurse out of the room and to the elevator.

We all ride up to the floor they have Aubrey staying on and I follow the nurse to the room. I see another nurse in there smiling. "Hi, I am going to be the nurse now. We will take good care of you and if you need anything let me know." We nod and I get Aubrey in her bed and pull the blankets up over her before the nurse takes the wheelchair. A few seconds later we have a doctor walk in and introduce himself as the new doctor. He is nice and seems to be informed on everything now. With the help of the nurse they get Aubrey hooked up to fluids and an extra blanket and pillow for her. The nurse also brings me a blanket and pillow so I can stay.

I turn to Aubrey and kiss her head, "Do you want to try to eat some soup?" She shakes her head and looks at her mom, "Is Chloe okay?" I nod and turn to her, "I called Aiden and they are both fine." Her mom nods, "I will go get Chloe and pack her bag. She will be fine and I am happy to do it sweetheart." Her dad nods, "I can stay and help if you want." I sigh and watch as she does the same and nods, "Mom, that's good. Chloe will have fun at your house with Avery. Dad, if you could get a hold of school and everything else, that would be nice." He dad nods and says he will take care of all of it. I look at her, "Anything you need from me." She shakes her head, "Just stay with me." I smile and kiss her head wrapping my arm around her, "Of course."

Her parents stay a little longer before they leave to go get Chloe and inform her brothers of everything going on. Her mom left me the keys to her car in case I need to go anywhere while we are here.

I turn to Aubrey, "Want to get some sleep?" She nods. The nurse brought her medicine a little while ago. She moves down in her bed with the help of me and snuggles with the blankets. I push the recliner back so it is lying flat and I curl up with my blanket. "Chris?" I turn and face her, "Yes, Sunshine?" She smiles at me, "There no way we can get married in our time frame now." I laugh and look at her, "Baby, it's okay. I don't care if we get married next month or if we get married in two years. I want you better more than anything. We are together and that is all that matters to me baby." I watch her smile and then close her eyes, "I really wanted next month though." Then soft snores come from her and I sigh knowing she really wanted to be married next month but right now she is sick and that won't happen because she won't be better until after that.

I close my eyes and fall asleep wondering what all needs to be done and who all needs to be called to cancel and rearrange everything.

It has been a couple days. Aubrey is sleeping better but she is tired of being here. I finally got her to play on her tablet and just relax. I am sitting in the chair by her bed when the IPad starts ringing with a Facetime. She smiles and answers, "Hey Logan." I hear him, "Hey Aubs. I have a huge favor to ask you." Before she can answer he starts talking again, "I wrote this song and it's more of a duet and I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else. It would sound perfect with your voice. Please, say you will do it." She laughs, "Logan, I would love to but I haven't been doing music and plus I am sick. I am in the hospital." She moves the IPad so he can see the room and I wave at him, "Hey Logan." He laughs, "Hey Chris." He sighs, "Why didn't no one tell me. Are you okay? What's wrong?" She sighs, "I have a virus. I am okay. I have been here to get fluids because I couldn't eat or drink." He sighs, "Well that good. Get better and don't worry about the song maybe when you are better huh?" She laughs and nods, "Maybe. Bye Logan." They hang up and she turns the IPad off and looks at me. "When can I go home?"

Laughing, I ignore her. I have heard this over and over for the last few days. Every time I tell her when she is better and the doctor says so. I turn on a movie for her and wink at her and she laughs knowing I put the movie on so she wouldn't ask me about going home again. "Love you too Chris." I smile, "You know I love you baby." She smiles and blows a kiss my way before starting to watch the movie. Aubrey has always been kind of a bad patient when she would get sick. We all know it and just deal with it. We all love her anyway.

Her family has been coming to visit and she has been Facetiming with Chloe. It isn't the same as actually being home but it is the best we can do right now. Her doctor told us today that one more day and she should be fine to go home.

I put my phone away and look over at her and see her sleeping again. She has been getting a lot of sleep while here, which is good. Candace has been texting me for updates, I guess her and Aiden are fighting again.

I hear a knock and turn to see the nurse come in smiling. She looks at Aubrey and laughs, "Out again, I see." I nod and she smiles, "Well, that good that she is getting rest." I smile and nod as well. She writes down the vitals again and looks at me, "I am going to put the order in for lunch, what do you think she might want?" I look at the menu and sigh, "Maybe soup." She nods and looks at me, "Want a hamburger again?" I nod and she writes it down before walking out of the room again. She is a very friendly and caring nurse.

Lunch came and went. Aubrey is still sleeping. Her doctor came and checked on her before he left for the night. Her mom and dad came and brought her some clothes and everything for tomorrow. I have been napping on and off while she is.

I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now except here with her but I have to admit, hospitals are boring. There is nothing to do and it is always so bright. I have been doing all of my work for school on her IPad because unfortunately even though she got a medical leave, I couldn't get it. We are not married so according to the school I should be at school doing my work and not here. I got my professors to let me just do my work and turn it in on the deadlines.

I hear Aubrey mumble and I smile as I look over at her and see her moving in her sleep. I laugh and watch her move in her sleep and mumble words. She starts coughing and I get up and help her sit up. After she stops coughing she opens her eyes and looks at me. "Hey." I smile, "Hey." She smiles and lays her head on my shoulder. I move and sit on the bed so it is more comfortable for her.

We sit like that for a while until she turns to me, "When can I go home?" I laugh and look down at my phone, "Five more hours." She sighs and lays her head back on the pillow. "Want to watch Netflix?" She nods and I move the IPad between us. She picks a show and we lay back against the pillows watching the show for the next few hours until she falls asleep again.

I move the IPad and lay it by the bed before closing my eyes and getting some sleep with her before we get Chloe back and head home.

The doctor came in and clear Aubrey to go home. We signed the papers and her parents are on the way to help get her ready to go home. I got her changed and the nurse unhooked her from everything. She is relaxing in the bed and I am packing all of our stuff into her bag. I hear a knock and turn to see her dad and mom walk in. I smile and they walk over and hug Aubrey before coming and helping me.

Her dad grabs her bag and her mom helps her get out of bed. The nurse comes in with the wheelchair, "Are you ready to go home?" Aubrey nods, "So ready." The nurse laughs and we get Aubrey in the wheelchair. I take control of the wheelchair and the nurse follows behind with her parents as we make our way downstairs and to the cars.

I help Aubrey get her the backseat of her dad car. He places her bag in the trunk. I get in beside her and the nurse takes the wheelchair back. Her parents talk outside for a few minutes before her dad gets in and turns to the backseat smiling. "We are going home Princess." He starts the car and soon we are driving off to the house.

I look up as the car stops and see we are at their house. He turns back around to us, "We wanted to get Chloe." I nod and he gets out and I help Aubrey out of the car. We slowly walk up to the house and he opens the door. We walk in and are bombarded with her family asking questions. Aubrey hugs my side and I smile down at her as I wrap my arm around her, "Guys, calm down." Everyone stops and then she smiles and starts to explain what is wrong with her and how she is okay.

Aiden walks away and comes back with Chloe who squeals when she sees us. "MOMMY!" I smile and Aubrey reaches out and takes Chloe from the Aiden. Chloe hugs on to her and smiles. She looks up at me, "Daddy." I smile and kiss her head.

Her dad smiles, "Okay, I am going to take them home now. Your mom stopped to get food. I will be back after I take them home and get them settled." Everyone nods and I take Chloe as Mr. Moon helps Aubrey walk back to the car. I hook Chloe into the car seat and sit next to Aubrey as her dad drives us home.

I take Chloe in and put her in her playpen. I walk back out and help Mr. Moon get Aubrey into the house. "Mommy." I turn to Chloe, "Not now Baby Girl. I have to get Mommy to bed." I help get Aubrey upstairs and I lay her down in bed and she smiles. "Thank you for all of this." I smile, "No need to thank me baby." I kiss her head and I tuck her in. "I am going to get Chloe settled and I will come back and check on you." She nods and then her dad comes in with her medicine as I go down and get Chloe some lunch and her movie on.

Mr. Moon walks downstairs as I help Chloe eat. "She is sleeping. I can stop by later to bring dinner, if you want?" I nod, "That would be a big help." He smiles and walks over and kisses Chloe's head. "Be good sweetheart." She waves bye as she watches her movie. I smile and wave, "I will see you later Mr. Moon." He laughs, "Bye Chris."

I hear the door shut and I look at Chloe, "How about after you eat we make mommy a get well soon card?" She bounces excited. She loves gluing things on paper. We had to start taking the glue and putting it up or everything would have glue on it. She is adorable and I just love her and her personality.

We bring everything out and soon we are gluing and coloring on everything in sight. We sing to the radio and just have fun acting like fools and gluing and coloring everything.

We take Aubrey up food that her dad brought and her cards before we lay in bed with her and watch a movie. We all fall asleep together. This is how the next few weeks went as we got Aubrey better.

 **Sorry this took so long. I had to keep writing it because I kept losing it. I am out of school now for a month and I am excited to get back to writing and getting back to the characters I love. Hope you like it.**

 **1babyt**


	84. Old Times

It has been weeks. I am finally over that virus. It was horrible. I had it for 8 weeks and the last 2 weeks were horrible because it was every symptom together. The chest pain was by far one of the worst symptoms I got. Chris was amazing and so caring. I couldn't have asked for a better person to take care of me. He was so good with Chloe and I. I fell in love with him all over again over these last few weeks.

I am sitting in the living room as Chloe plays with her dolls. My phone starts ringing. I smile when I see Logan's name. "Sup Log?" He laughs, "Aubrey, I was wondering how you are feeling?" I smile as I see Chloe play, "I am doing fine." I hear the smile in his voice, "That's great. Would you like to look over that song with me while I am in town? I can stop by. I just want to see if it is good enough to release." I watch as Aubrey drops her doll and gets upset. "That seems fine. I can meet you at the studio, if you want? I know you are already there." He laughs and I can hear the smile again, "If that is what you want. Yes, I am here." I smile, "Yeah, I can come over in a few." We hang up and I pack Chloe up and we get ready to leave.

I pull into the parking lot of the studio and I park the car. I get Chloe out and pop her on my hip as I carry her bag and mine. I go to the elevator and ride it up to the third floor where Logan said he was. I knock on the door before opening it.

I see Logan sitting on the couch and he smiles at me as he places the paper down. "Hey." I put Chloe down and she runs over to Logan smiling. He picks her up and kisses her head. "Hey sweetie. Look at how big you are getting." She smiles and I put her bag down and she starts to get her toys out. Logan puts her down so she can play.

I sit down and he smiles, "Want to see?" I nod and he hands me the paper. I read over the lyrics and smile, "This sounds amazing." He looks at me, "I would love to sing it with you." I sigh, "I just got over being sick. I don't know how I will sound. Plus, I haven't been doing music lately." He smiles, "Just try it with me, okay?" I nod and he sets everything up and starts to play the beat. I catch on and start singing with him.

[Verse 1 - Aubrey:]

Feeling used

But I'm

Still missing you

And I can't

See the end of this

Just wanna feel your kiss

Against my lips

And now all this time

Is passing by

But I still can't seem to tell you why

It hurts me every time I see you

Realize how much I need you

[Chorus - Aubrey:]

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I love you

Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her

[Verse 2 - Logan:]

I miss you when I can't sleep

Or right after coffee

Or right when I can't eat

I miss you in my front seat

Still got sand in my sweaters

From nights we don't remember

Do you miss me like I miss you?

Fucked around and got attached to you

Friends can break your heart too,

And I'm always tired but never of you

If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit

I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that shit

I type a text but then I never mind that shit

I got these feelings but you never mind that shit

Oh oh, keep it on the low

You're still in love with me but your friends don't know

If you wanted me you would just say so

And if I were you, I would never let me go

[Aubrey:]

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I love you

Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her

[Verse 3 - Logan:]

I don't mean no harm

I just miss you on my arm

Wedding bells were just alarms

Caution tape around my heart

You ever wonder what we could have been?

You said you wouldn't and you fucking did

Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix

Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed

Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing

Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance

I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing

But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings

When love and trust are gone

I guess this is moving on

Everyone I do right does me wrong

So every lonely night I sing this song

[Chorus – Aubrey and Logan:]

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I love you

Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her

[Bridge – Aubrey and Logan:]

All alone I watch you watch her

Like she's the only girl you've ever seen

You don't care you never did

You don't give a damn about me

Yeah all alone I watch you watch her

She is the only thing you ever see

How is it you never notice

That you are slowly killing me

[Chorus - Aubrey:]

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I love you

Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you

I hate you, I love you

I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her

I turn to him and smile, "This is amazing. Where did you come up with this?" He shrugs, "Kayla and I were fighting and I just got so upset. I wrote it and it helped. I was then able to apologize and we made up. I wrote a lot of songs and some I would love if you would sing with me." I smile and look at him, "Okay, but I want to see them all first." He nods and we start to record the song so he can send it to my dad.

After recording a couple songs, I have to get Chloe home for her nap. I smile and tell Logan bye before picking Chloe up and making it downstairs to the car to get home.

I park the car in the driveway and get Chloe out. I carry her in and place her in her crib. I smile at the sleeping girl. I feel arms wrap around me and I go to scream but then I hear Chris, "Shh." I smile and lean back against him and he kisses my neck. I smile and he picks me up and carries me out of the room and into the hall. I smile as he turns me around and kisses me. "What are you doing home so early?" He smiles, "I wanted to see my fiancée." I smile and he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom.

I turn to him, "So not that I'm not happy you came home early, but why did you?" He laughs, "I turned all my work in and told your dad I was going home. He didn't seem to care." I laugh and lay my head on his chest as he plays with my hair.

Everything for school for me was put on hold. The wedding was also put on hold and eventually we decided to just wait and take the time to plan and enjoy the planning.

Our family has actually started to mend everything. We are all getting along and I am happy to be. I missed my family. Aiden is having trouble but he won't talk to me about it. Candace and him are also fighting and they both won't talk to me about it. Asher is having trouble and he is shutting everyone out. I try to talk to him but he doesn't want to talk. Adam is upset because Asher is being withdrawn. Besides that everyone is doing good.

I hear a knock at the door and laugh, "I forgot the family was coming over for dinner." He laughs and lays his head in my shoulder. I laugh and kiss him before getting up. I get dressed and walk downstairs to let everyone in. We do weekly dinners now as a family.

Asher is the first one in the door and he walks off to go hide. Adam comes in and goes in a completely different direction. The rest file in and mom heads to the kitchen to start cooking. The boys turn on the television.

I walk upstairs and get Chloe up so she can play with Avery. I smile and walk in and see her up already. I pick her up and change her before taking her downstairs. I see Chris downstairs with the boys. I smile and place Chloe down and watch her run off with Avery.

I walk down the hallway and see Asher sitting against the wall. "Are you okay Ash?" He looks up and nods. Sighing I sit down across from him against the other wall. He looks at me, "Aubrey, what are you doing?" I shrug, "Just sitting here." He sighs and looks away from me. "You can go." I shake my head, "Nope. I'm good. I'm going to sit right here."

After a few minutes he looks up at me and sighs making me smile. I could always get to him. "Aubrey, what do you want?" I smile and look at him, "I want you to talk to me." He sighs and looks away before looking back at me, "I am just upset. Not much to it." I shake my head, "Asher, you know I don't believe that. Cut the bullshit and tell me what is going on."

He doesn't want to talk, I see that. He has changed. He doesn't want to be who he used to be, I see that. I am not leaving this wall until he does talk to me though. He looks at me and shrugs, "What do you want me to say? My own twin hates me. My parents are through dealing with me. My other siblings think I am needy. Teachers think I am a lost cause. Girls think I am nothing more than my father's name and money. What do you want from me Aubs?" I feel each word hit me like a knife. Asher is hurting, more than anyone knows. I move across the floor and to his side. He looks at me and I hug him and kiss his cheek. "I am here Asher. I am always here. I love you and don't think you are needy or any of that other stuff. I think you are amazing and eventually everyone will see that. You are a force to be reckoned with Asher." He smiles slightly and wraps his arm around me and kisses my head. "I love you Aubs."

After dinner everyone leaves but I made sure to talk to mom and dad. I wanted them to know that Asher is having more trouble than they think. I won't betray my brother and mention what he told me but I will mention that my parents need to know more is going on. They promised to keep an eye out and possibly get him a therapist.

I sit down at the table with Chloe. She wanted to color. I am coloring and I look over and see her picture, "it's a beautiful picture baby. Who is it for?" She smiles up at me, "Daddy." I smile and watch as she concentrates on the picture and focuses. She is amazing. I just love my little girl. She can make me smile even if I am having the worst day possible.

I hear Chris yell, "Are my girls ready for bed or what?" I look at Chloe and we both laugh. Chris comes in and looks around, "What is going on here?" I laugh and Chloe holds her picture up to him, "Daddy." He smiles and grabs the picture, "For me." He looks at it and smiles, "Oh, Baby girl, it is beautiful. I love it." He kisses her head and looks between us, "Are you two ready for bed?" I nod and Chloe yawns. He picks Chloe up and kisses her head again. "I am going to take her to bed." I nod and watch as he kisses me before taking her upstairs.

A few minutes later he comes down and smiles at me. "She is sleeping like a baby." I laugh, "Well she is a baby." He laughs and smiles at me. He kisses me and looks around, "It is quiet. How about we go into the living room and watch a movie all snuggled up together." I smile and nod, "Sounds amazing." He smiles and kisses me again before making popcorn and getting drinks. We walk over to the couch and curl up into each other turning on a movie without cartoons and princesses for once. I smile and start to eat the popcorn and it feels like old times. Something I miss from time to time. I love my daughter more than anything in this world but I do miss being able to be like this with Chris. No cares or worries, just the two of us together enjoying ourselves.

 **The next chapter will be skipped ahead. Just a warning.**

 **1babyt**


	85. Graduating College and Wedding details

I graduate college in a couple days. My grades came in and they were great. I got accepted to the medical school I wanted and so did Chris. We are beyond excited that we can go to medical school together. My parents are so happy that I got in but my dad really wanted me to go in the business for music. I just don't feel musical anymore. Music doesn't make me feel like it used to. I have been helping Logan with some songs and it is fun but it's nothing like it used to be. I just can't see myself doing that and being happy.

When I took some medical classes for electives in school, I fell in love and Chris wanted to help people. He wanted to either be a doctor or cop and decided to be a doctor, I think to save me from worrying too much. He knew how I would worry and I think that was the decision on taking the safe route of doctor. We haven't decided what path we would like yet but Uncle Alex said we have some time until we declare what we want to specialize in.

I walk into the living room and smile at Chloe. She is beautiful. She is almost five years old now. She is getting bigger and I love watching her become her own little person but I hate watching her grow up so fast. Chris and I mentioned kids but we don't know. It's not like we are protecting against it. We aren't really using protection or anything and I am not on the pill or anything. We just decided that if it happens then we will figure it out with medical school. We want more kids but we also want to spend time with Chloe and have time for medical school as well. So we are leaving it up to if it happens, it happens.

I look over my shoulder and see Chris walk in with a soda. "Hey baby." I smile and he kisses me. We watch Chloe play with her dolls. She turns to us, "Daddy, come play." I smile and he walks over and bows before playing dolls with Chloe. I love watching them play together. He loves her so much. Since she has gotten older, she has become more of a daddy's girl. Chris is the one she wants to play with her, tuck her in at night, dance with her, feed her, take care of her when she is sick and curl up with during movies. Chris loves it and it makes me feel good knowing how close she is with her.

The twins graduated a couple years ago. It was hard getting Asher to that point but it happened. Adam is a little social bee now. He goes out and has fun. He can't wait to turn 21 in a couple weeks. He and his friends already have this big night planned. Asher really didn't even want to go to his graduation but dad was dragging him there by his hair if he had to.

Adam is in college now. He is excited and lives in a dorm on campus having a blast being alone and in charge. Asher told us all a few months after he graduated that he decided to go into the army. I remember the day exactly.

 _I am sitting on the couch with Chloe as the boy watch a game. Adam came home from school for family dinner. Everyone is enjoying themselves. Asher comes in and sits down, his usual upset self._

 _Dad mumbles that he needs to enjoy himself. We all make our way to the table and start to eat as we go around and tell about our day. It gets to Asher and we all look up at him knowing he won't say anything._

 _He looks around and then turns his fork in his potatoes before sighing, "I decided to join the army." Adam spits his drink and gasps were heard from others. I look at him shocked. Mom looks at him, "This isn't funny Asher." He shakes his head, "I signed today." Dad looks over at him, "We will not talk about this anymore." Asher stands up and looks around, "I was lonely and angry. I saw the guy talking and the army is what I need and want. I signed the papers and there is nothing you can do about it now." He walked away and mom started crying._

He has been in the army ever since. He deployed soon after that. We all sometimes get video calls from him. It has been hard on all of us knowing he is away from us and in danger but he seems happy again.

Candace and Aiden broke up. It has been crazy not having her around like normal. He actually seems okay with it all. Since the breakup he has been dating some nice girls but we all just fell in love with Candace. Aiden said she can still be a part of my wedding and help but we all agreed that would be too weird. Candace understood and had no hard feelings. We still talk sometimes but never about Aiden.

Aiden is in college and having fun. He still lives at home and commutes. He is going to be a lawyer. He has wanted to do that for a while and he is always so excited to tell us about what he is doing now and learning now. He has been studying to pass his test so he can get into law school but he isn't worried because he has passed all the practice ones with high scores.

Avery is a little trouble maker. She is so cute though but she is bad. She wants to do everything and anything. She gets away with things we never did. She knows she gets away with things too because she smiles when she does it.

Aaron is adorable. He is Mr. popular in high school. He loves every day and loves high school. He is having a great experience and doesn't want it to end. He is doing great with his grades and hasn't been getting sick as much.

Chris and I talked about the wedding a year ago and since everything is pretty much planned and done, we decided it might be nice to get married before medical school. We told everyone and they agreed. We get married this summer. Just a few short months away. My maid of honor is no one at the moment because I just couldn't find someone. Candace was my maid of honor. Hanna is one of my bridesmaids along with Kayla and Kelly. Kelly and I got closer since I am marrying her brother. Kayla and I got closer with being around Logan so much.

Adam still has a crush on Kelly and won't admit it. I think it is cute he has liked her since he was a kid. He knows she won't ever like him back but it just a crush he can't let go of.

My dress is hanging at Hanna's house so Chris can't see it. My planning is done and everything is ready to be delivered the day of. The venue is booked and ready to take control the day of. I can just sit back and relax. Chris asked Aiden to be his best man. Chris and Aiden always got along and were best friends for years. Logan is a groomsman along with Adam and his best friend Cameron. Logan is paired up with Kayla. Adam is paired up with Kelly. Hanna and Cameron are paired up and it worked out great between the two of them, they are best friends now. Aiden and Candace were supposed to be paired up but that went down the drain years ago. Chris told me not to worry about it and we will figure something out. Becca is available and is coming to the wedding. I offered her the position at first but she didn't know and now she says she would just love to relax and enjoy the day.

I sit down on the couch and Chris reaches up and lays his hand on my thigh. I smile down at him and he winks at me. He looks to see if Chloe is busy before mouthing, 'You're mine tonight.' I laugh and nod before mouthing back, 'Always.' I lift his hand and kiss it before grabbing my book and relaxing into the fantasy world.

We pull up to the restaurant and walk in noticing the family. We smile and sit down before ordering and enjoying the graduation dinner between the two families.

Everything goes well and we were given some money which we will both just end up blowing on Chloe. We do okay with paying everything but we love to spoil Chloe. We don't ask our parents for help and we make everything work.

I smile as I watch everyone interact and enjoy themselves. I miss Asher so much though. I asked him a few weeks ago on our video call if he was able to get a break for the graduation or wedding. He said he wasn't able to and apologized. I was so upset but I didn't want him to see. I wanted all of my brothers at my wedding. Chris had to hold me that night while I cried. He had Asher in as one of his groomsman until the announcement of the army and we knew there was no way he could be in the wedding party. We all thought he could at least attend the wedding though. I was ready to call the wedding off that night and Chris was okay with whatever I decided but I decided I didn't want to put it off anymore and I will just take even more pictures and videos so Asher can be a part of it as well.

We go home and I curl into bed and Chris starts to rub my back. I smile and feel a kiss in the middle of my back. He moves my hair and kisses my neck. "I think I should draw us both a nice bath." I smile and turn around to face him, "That sounds amazing." He kisses me before going into the bathroom and running the water. I take off my skirt and turn around to take my shirt off when I see Chloe standing in the doorway. "Oh baby, what are you doing?" She looks around, "Where dada? Bad dream." I sigh and pull on a pair of pants quickly. "Dada is busy, how about I help?" She nods and I pick her up and take her back to her room. I sit in her rocking chair and kiss her head. "Bad dreams are just that baby, dreams. They can't hurt you. Whatever happened in them was just imaginary and can't get to you." She looks up at me with those beautiful eyes. "It can't hurt me?" I shake my head and smile, "Nope. They can't hurt you." She smiles and looks at me, "Tell me a story."

I sit back and smile as I rock her in my arms. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. She was almost looked at and having her picture taken but she wanted more. She was a bad princess though and got into a lot of trouble. One day she got in so much trouble she got locked away by the king. At that point though there was something done that the princess couldn't fix. The princess cried for many nights before the prince next door came to her rescue. The king and queen liked the prince so they allowed the princess to be free again. The prince was so sweet and caring and didn't care about the trouble the princess caused or got into. He loved the princess more than anything and she did as well. They both loved each other since they were kids. One day the prince asked the princess to marry her. The wedding was beautiful and everyone attended but in the end it was about the prince and princess and the happiness they would always share. The prince and princess became the new king and queen. With one little baby princess now of their own they protected her with all their might and swore to love her and be there no matter what. One day more princes or princesses will come to the queen and king but right now one princess is all they need." I look down and see her sleeping peacefully. She loves that story.

I get up and place her in her bed and kiss her head before turning her night light on and walking out of the room. I see Chris leaning against the wall in his boxers. "I love that story." I smile and he pulls me to him kissing me with everything he has. I look up at him as he pulls away, "She woke up and was standing in the doorway as I was getting dressed. She had a bad dream. We need to be more careful from now on, she is getting nosey." He nods and kisses my head. "We will baby. How about that bath now?" I smile and nod. He smirks and scoops me up and carry's me into the bedroom making sure to close the door before taking me into the bathroom, where we both enjoy the bath and more.

I wake up to someone petting my hair. I look behind me and smile. Chloe smiles at me, "Momma." I smile and sit up and pull her to me. "Hey baby." She kisses me and jumps up, "She is up dada." I laugh and see Chris come in the bedroom dressed. "Good job Baby girl." He comes in and picks her up and spins her before putting her down and watching her run off. He binds down and kisses me. "Morning." I smile in the kiss. "Morning."

He looks down at me and smiles. "Come on, we need to get ready for graduation." I smile and he pulls me up. He kisses me again before pushing me slightly and slapping my butt. I turn back around to him and he smirks before winking at me and leaving the room. I hear him talking with Chloe before I get in the shower.

After my shower I put my under clothes on. I pull my black lace dress on. It ties in the back with a silver bow that goes around the middle. The dress is lace and tight around the chest before belling out at the hips and stopping mid-thigh. I straighten my hair quickly. I put makeup on to give my blue eyes a smokey look. I slip my feet into my black pumps with silver sparkly heels. I grab my cap and gown and sit them on the bed so they are ready to grab when we leave. I see Chris's sitting on the dresser.

I walk downstairs and see Chris feeding Chloe pancakes. He looks at me and I see his eyes light up. I smile and kiss him before grabbing a cup of coffee. I see he is wearing a blue button up shirt making his blue eyes pop even more. He has his sleeves rolled up showing his tan arms where we spent time outside with Chloe a lot. I look and see he is in his black dress pants that I love. I see his new dress shoes and I smile. He looks good, he even styled his hair some instead of leaving it messy. He looks really good. He smiles at me, "Stop checking me out." I laugh and he turns to me winking, "Don't worry about it. I was checking you out too baby." I feel my cheeks go hot as I turn around and drink my coffee. After all this time he can still make me blush and get embarrassed. I still catch glimpses of him and he still checks me out.

After Chloe ate, we grab our caps and a bag for her before going to the car. I drive over to my dad's house where we are all meeting. I see my brothers and mom's car already here. I smile and get out before getting Chloe out. I sit her down and watch her run up to the door. Dad opens it and laughs before coming out. "Go ahead and get in the cars." I nod and walk over to his car with Chris. I get in and then he does. We go to the back and I see Aiden climb in and come to the back with us. He smiles and kisses my cheek before going on his phone. Dad hooks Avery in her car seat as mom hooks Chloe in the extra one. Mom smiles at us before getting in passenger side as dad gets in the driver's side. Adam is driving his own car so he can go home afterwards and get some sleep, since he was up all night.

We all arrive and I kiss Chloe before leaving her with mom and dad as I walk with Chris to where we line up. It reminds me of high school and graduating again. It feels like it was just yesterday when that happened and here I am graduating college about to be married and going into medical school. My life has really changed in the last few years.

I smile at Chris and kiss him before waiting to walk. We hear the music and start walking down the aisle. I find my seat and wait for us to be seated. I sit down and zone out while the talking begins.

Soon we are lining up to get our degrees. I follow my line up and wait to be called. I smile when I hear my name, "Aubrey Faith Moon." I walk up and shake hands and get my degree. I sit back down and wait for Chris. I see him and smile as I hear, "Christopher Sterling." I smile and clap as he walks across and get his degree before going back to his seat.

I sit as the others get their degrees. More talking happens and then we stand and turn our tassels. I smile and watch as other throw their caps. We all leave and I meet Chris and he wraps his arms around me before kissing me. He smiles, "Congrats graduate." I smile, "You too, graduate." I laugh and kiss him again as I hear "Momma. Dada." I laugh and turn around and pull Chloe to us. She wraps her arms around both of our necks. We kiss her cheeks and she moves to my hip as we receive hugs from our families.

We go back to the cars and dad drives us to get lunch at a Italian restaurant. I am hungry since I didn't eat breakfast.

We are seated quickly because of reservations. Everyone is having fun and telling stories about Chris and I through school but I can't stop staring at Chris. I smile and he leans over and kisses me. "Just think in a few months we will be sitting here listening to them talk about us as babies at our wedding." I laugh and he kisses me again. "Okay, okay." "Enough you two." I pull back and Chris smirks at me. Mom laughs and shakes her head, "Aubrey honey, have you thought about a maid of honor?" I shake my head. "I will figure it out." She nods and goes back to talking.

We all head back home and I put a tired Chloe down for her nap. I walk into my room and flop down on my bed. I feel another flop and turn my head to see Chris staring at me, "I'm tired." I laugh and nod, "Me too." He smiles and pulls me to him, "Let's take a nap." I laugh again, "We sound like we are in our thirties or something." He laughs, "What can I say, I am content with our lives." I smile and kick my heels off as he kicks his shoes off. We pull a blanket over us and I fall asleep instantly on his chest with his arm wrapped around me.

I wake up and my phone is blinking. I rub my eyes and look at a text message before my eyes go wide. I read it again and sigh. There is no way. I look at Chris and as if knowing I needed him, he wakes up. "You okay Aubs?" I shake my head and he sits up and reads the text out loud over my shoulder,

Hey Aubs, congrats on graduating. I got a call today about my dress and didn't know what to do. I picked it up. Let me know what I should do. I can still attend the wedding if you need or want me to. If you really need a maid of honor I can send Morgan, let me know.

Xoxo,

Candace

Chris sighs, "Wow." I nod and he kisses my cheek, "Morgan is the same size as Candace. If you really need someone." I sigh and nod. "Morgan and Aiden are still on good terms and you like her and are close with her." I nod and smile, "I may have just found my maid of honor, thanks to Candace and her roommate." He smiles and kisses me, "Our wedding is going to be crazy. Famous popstars, actors, actresses and models. How did we get so lucky?" I laugh and close my eyes, "Who know? Now kiss me and lets go back to bed before Chloe wakes up." He smiles and kisses me, "My pleasure."

We curl back up and go back to sleep after I send a quick thank you text to Candace for coming through once again for me.

 **Sorry it's a little late. No wifi at my great grandma's. I am home again and more chapters to come. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **1babyt**


	86. Last Minute

I walk downstairs and see Austin sitting at the table drinking coffee. Aaron has been sick lately so we all agreed it would be easier if we had Austin come stay in the guest room and help out. He has been a huge help with taking care of the kids and getting everything organized while I worked with Aubrey and last minute freak outs over the wedding. We divorced a few years ago and it was hard when the kids knew it was official but he comes around so much that they don't even worry about it anymore. I kept my last name for the kid's sake and Austin was fine with that.

I walk in and sit down and he hands me a cup smiling. "I know you need coffee in the morning." I laugh and start to drink my coffee as he reads the paper. "Are you going over to Alex's today?" I nod, "Yeah. I haven't seen him a lot lately." He nods and turns the page, "I will start on dinner while you are gone." I smile, "Thank you." I grab the cup and get up, "I am going to go get ready."

I walk upstairs and start to get ready for the day. I am going to see Alex and Lizzy because honestly Alex hasn't been around a lot. He has been home with Lizzy. We have invited them to everything and nothing has worked. I miss him and we need to talk because he won't even answer my calls or texts anymore. I am confused and just want to see what is going on and where we are in this thing.

On top of that, I need to go see Aubrey and catch up on the last minute things with her. For her wedding, we decided to have Trish be the manager basically. She is going to make sure everything goes well and stays on time. She was so excited to do it. Today she has a doctor's appointment because she is pregnant, so I am getting the details and filling her in later over a late lunch. We are all wondering about the bridesmaid issue but Aubrey told us all last night it was handled.

Candace and Aiden broke up and it has been difficult to say the least. Aiden is putting up a brave face and everything but I can hear him crying in his room sometimes. I have tried to talk to him but he says he is fine and goes on a date with a new girl. We have met a few but none has felt right. We all got attached to Candace, so it has been a change for everyone. The first year was the hardest for everyone. The end of first year was hard on Aiden seeing her dating in the magazines. Last year was hard when it was announced everywhere that she was proposed to. Aiden went to his room and wrote a song that night. It was amazing and he gave It to Logan to record. Aubrey and Logan are doing that today. They have been recording a lot for his new album.

I put on a sundress and let my hair hang down. I slip my feet into flip flops and walk downstairs. I see Avery up and eating. I kiss her head, "I love you baby." She smiles, "Love ya Momma." I smile and kiss her head again, "Be good for daddy today, okay?" She nods and goes back to eating her pancakes. She reminds me of Aubrey more and more every day. I wave to Austin and grab my keys before heading out the door to start my long day.

I pull up to the house. I look at the door and sigh before getting out. I walk up and smile as I knock before opening the door, "Hello?" I see Chloe come running. I smile and bend down picking her up and hugging her. "Hey sweetie." She smiles, "I didn't know you were coming." I laugh and kiss her before putting her down, "Do I need a reason to come see my favorite granddaughter." She smiles and giggles before running off. I see Chris round the corner and smile, "She is doing a shy thing lately." I laugh and nod, "Nothing like her momma." He laughs and shakes his head, "Not at all." I smile, "So where is my beautiful daughter?" He points to the stairs. "Wedding crisis."

I nod and walk upstairs and to her room. I knock on the door and poke my head in to see her working over a computer crazy fast. "What are you doing?" She looks up and waves slightly. "Last minute emails and organizing. I am dealing with my internship not wanting to write my letter after they said they would. Just life. Why did I have to grow up?" She closes the laptop and flops down on her bed making me laugh. I move the laptop and sit down. "Because it is a part of life. I can help with the wedding stuff and Trish is on the organizing. About your internship, honey if they don't want to write the letter you can't make them. Just relax." She takes a deep breath and sighs. "I just want everything to be easy. Everything should be easy I graduated." I laugh and shake my head, "Oh sweetie, it doesn't get easier just harder." She sighs and rolls onto her side, "Just leave me here." I shake my head and pull her up to a sitting position. "I know you are stressed but there is a lot to do and not a lot of time. We are all working on this to make it easier. Just let us help. Tell me what Trish and I can do. Then go to the spa before your session with Logan." She nods and starts to go over everything I need to do and tell Trish.

Shortly after I am running errands before I meet Trish as my last stop before Alex's. I park my car and see her outside. I hug her and we sit down. "So what did the doctor say?" She waves a hand, "That I am 14 weeks along. I need to slow down some. I am not as young as I use to be, blah blah blah." I laugh and take a drink of my water, "But don't you think she has a point. We aren't as young as we were. We all need to slow down and you are pregnant so you should defiantly slow down and think about you and the baby." She nods, "I know and I will. I just hate being told it." I laugh knowing she hates to be told what to do. We order and start to discuss what needs to be done over salads and sandwiches.

The sun is going down as I make my last stop of the day. I look at the door and wonder if I should just go home. With a sigh I get out and knock on the door. I wait and hear the door opening. I look up and see him standing there looking as refreshed as ever. I smile, "Hey." He smiles, "Hey." He moves the door open and I walk in, "What is going on?" He looks at me confused, "What do you mean?" We walk into the living room and sit down. "Where's Lizzy?" He shrugs, "In her room watching a movie." I nod and look to the stairs, "What is going on with us? For years you really haven't been around and now I can't get my calls or texts answered. So again, what is going on? What are we anymore?" He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry I haven't been around as much but I didn't know Lizzy would need so much. I am trying my best. I want to be a good dad figure." I nod knowing this is true. "By time I see the texts or calls, I know you are asleep or something. I haven't purposely been doing it. I love you and I always have. Nothing has changed that. I am just still trying to adjust to this new father idea still with work. I have helped with your kids and everything but it's different and harder now." I nod knowing he is right but still feeling hurt. I just miss him. I know we have grown up and now he is the one with responsibilities and not me but it feels sad knowing that we are dating but I never see him. Well I think we are dating, can you call what we have been doing dating still?

We talk for about an hour about my feelings, his feelings, his responsibilities, my family and just where we are right now and see us until Lizzy coms down wanting to know what is for dinner. I feel a little better with where we are and what we are doing but I still don't feel good about all of it. I still am confused and don't really know what we are doing but I know we both love each other still. He offered me to stay for dinner but I had to get home and be with my kids for dinner. He understood and Lizzy wanted to know if it was okay for her to wear a pink dress to Aubrey's wedding. Smiling I had to say yes and she started to talk about what else to wear with it as Alex starting making dinner and helping her decided and I realized then, that his life is different now. He is different now. With a smile I say goodbye and walk to the door. Alex stops me at the door and pulls me in for a kiss. "Man, I missed that." I smile and kiss him again before he pulls away and looks at me. "Text you later?" I nod and watch him open the door for. I walk out and get in my car knowing the text will not come later but feeling better that he asked.

I pull into my driveway and see the lights on everywhere making me smile. My kids know how to make a presence known. I look to the other houses on the street and realize like always, my house is the one lit up like a Christmas tree. I wouldn't have it any other way though.

I get out and walk in and smell something amazing. I sit my purse down by the door and look around realizing I don't see anyone. I hear noise from the kitchen so I walk that way and start to see everyone. I walk into the kitchen and see all the kids sitting around the table waiting. I smile seeing Adam came home. I bend over and kiss his head. "Hey baby." He laughs, "Mom, I'm not a baby." I smile and rub his hair, "You will always be my baby, all of you will." Avery is playing with Chloe. Chris is trying to get them to pay attention for something and he is getting a little flustered. He must have been at it for a while. He is great with kids and I never would have thought that if I didn't see it. Aiden is on his phone texting, another one of his girls that will last a few days no doubt. Aaron is sitting at the table but looks ready to fall asleep. "Not feeling any better baby?" He shakes his head and I sigh. The doctor told us just to let it run its course. I feel bad about it though because he has no energy and is tired all the time. He isn't himself and there is nothing we can do but wait. I look at Chris, "Aubrey still at the studio?" Chris nods, "Yeah, her and Logan will be here when they are done." I see him finally get the kids to do what he wanted as I nod and sit down. I see Austin sit the food in the middle of the table and everyone starts to serve themselves. I see him sit down and start to talk with everyone. The table bursting with noise, laughter and smiles as I sit back and watch as everyone talks and enjoys themselves. My family, my life, my whole world.


	87. Spa And Studio Time

My wedding is in a few days and I am kind of freaking out. I know everything is done and ready to go but just the fact that in a few days I will be married is a little unnerving.

I have a lot going on right now with trying to get everything ready and making sure everything is perfect. I am worried about everything and all the time. I sigh as I get up and get dressed.

Mom was here earlier and trying to help but honestly nothing is helping. I just need things back in order. Mom did have a good idea about going to the spa though. I called and made an appointment and will be there for a couple hours just relaxing to the extreme.

I walk downstairs in my sweats and Chris's t-shirt. He smiles when he sees me. "The queen has made her appearance." I laugh and throw the closest thing to me at him, which happened to be the couch pillow. He smiles and puts it back on the couch before coming over and wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head. "I'm glad to see you up and dressed. You going to your session with Logan?" I shake my head and look at Chloe trying to sing to the songs with the movie making me smile. "No, my mom had an idea about me going to the spa to relax and it was a great idea." He nods and kisses me. "Sounds amazing baby. Take your time, relax and enjoy your time off. Don't stress about anything, I got everything here covered." I smile loving this man more and more each day. He is my rock. I kiss him and pull away putting my head on his chest. "You are the best." He laughs, "I know." I slap his chest and he rubs my back, "Your wearing my shirt out?" I nod and look up at him, "Yeah. It is so comfy." He laughs and pecks my lips, "It's fine by me baby. It looks better on you anyway." I kiss him again before pulling away.

I walk over and kiss Chloe, "Mommy is leaving now. I will be back later. Be good okay." She nods, "Okay. Love you." I smile, "I love you too sweet girl." I hug her and kiss her head before grabbing my keys and phone. "Bye honey." He smiles, "Bye my queen." I smile and shake my head at his nickname. He stills calls me sunshine but one night we were upstairs and my dad was on facetime with me and he kept calling me princess like he always does. When I said goodbye and turned the phone off, Chris wrapped his arm around me and said, 'You are no princess.' I laughed and said, 'Well, what am I then?" he thought about it and smiles before kissing me and looking at me, "You are a queen. My queen." A new nickname was started.

I pull up to the spa and go back to the dressing room and get in the nice fluffy robe. I walk back out and am taking to a room and told to sit down. I do and soon stuff is being put on me, taking off me and rubbed on me. I lost myself in it and felt amazing. I was relaxing and enjoying it completely.

A few hours later and I am glowing. I got my nails done too while I was there. Everything just feels new and soft. I love this feeling. I feel new as well, new and relaxed. I drive to the studio listening to music and feeling like the day started over again and everything is going great.

I pull into the parking lot and park looking around seeing the sun shining bright. I walk into the lobby and ride the elevator to the floor. I find the room and walk in still in my good mood, ready to start the songs.

He smiles when he sees me and hugs me. He kisses my cheek, "Finally girl. I was waiting forever." I laugh and we talk and catch up a little before we get the music going. I read the lyrics first as he sets everything up. I walk into the booth with him and we start to sing the songs Aiden wrote.

It's as much your fault as it is mine.

We can point our fingers all damn night.

You know as well as I do, we're both crazy.

There aint no one who can fight like us.

Go all 12 rounds, scream and cuss

Until we don't remember why we're even angry

And It aint always black and white

Sometimes your wrong, sometimes I'm right.

It's all the same in the end

Cause you know I want you

And I know you want me

And that's all that matters, aint it baby

I'm never singing

Unless my song is for you

So slam the door and ill slap it back

because who's to blame won't change the fact

baby I love you and it's as simple as that

I put the headphones down around my neck and sigh, "Wow." He nods, "I just had to record it when I got it. It is slow and short but It needed to be said." I nod and he looks at me, "Ready for the others." I nod and we go onto the other one of Aiden's.

I hear the back ground singers already did the oh, oh, ohs. So Logan jumps in when they stop.

[LOGAN:]

Been sittin' eyes wide open behind these four walls, hopin' you'll call

It's just a cruel existence like it's no point hopin' at all

Baby, baby, I feel crazy

Up all night, all night and every day

Give me somethin', oh, but you say nothin'

What is happenin' to me?

I don't wanna live forever

'Cause I know I'll be livin' in Vain

And I don't wanna fit wherever

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

[AUBREY:]

I'm sittin' eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind

Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life

Baby, baby, I feel crazy

Up all night, all night and every day

I gave you something, but you gave me nothing

What is happening to me?

[LOGAN AND AUBREY:]

I don't wanna live forever

'Cause I know I'll be livin' in vain

And I don't wanna fit wherever

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

I've been looking sad in all the nicest places

(Baby, baby, I feel crazy)

I see you around in all these empty faces

(Up all night, all night and every day)

I've been looking sad in all the nicest places

(Give me somethin', oh, but you say nothin')

Now I'm in a cab, I tell him where your place is

What is happenin' to me?

[LOGAN:]

I don't wanna live forever

'Cause I know I'll be livin' in vain

And I don't wanna fit wherever

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

[AUBREY AND LOGAN:]

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

Until you come back home

I put the headphones around my neck again and wipe at my eyes. He didn't talk about the break up much. He wrote a lot. I can see he was hurting a lot more than he let on. Logan looks at me, "Ready to keep going?" I nod and we put the headphones back on and start the next song. It is a song just for Logan to sing but I stand there and listen.

Now that it's all said and done

I can't believe you were the one

To build me up and tear me down

Like an old abandoned house

What you said when you left

Just left me cold and out of breath

I felt as if I was in way to deep

Guess I let you get the best of me

Well, I never saw it coming

I should have started running

A long, long time ago!

And I never thought I'd doubt you

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know

I'm slowly getting closure

I guess it's really over

I'm finally gettin' better

Now I'm picking up the pieces

From spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together

Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you!

You took a hammer to these walls

Dragged the memories down the hall

Packed your bags, and walked away

There was nothing I could say

And when you slammed the front door shut

A lot of others opened up

So did my eyes, so I could see

That you never were the best for me

Well, I never saw it coming

I should have started running

A long, long time ago!

And I never thought I'd doubt you

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know

I'm slowly getting closure

I guess it's really over

I'm finally gettin' better

Now I'm picking up the pieces

From spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together

Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you!

Well, I never saw it coming

I should have started running

A long, long time ago!

And I never thought I'd doubt you

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know

Well, I never saw it coming

I should have started running

A long, long time ago!

And I never thought I'd doubt you

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know

I'm slowly getting closure

I guess it's really over

I'm finally gettin' better

Now I'm picking up the pieces

From spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together whoa

Putting my heart back together whoa

Cause I got over you, I got over you, I got over you

The day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you

I smile at him as it ends. He smiles, "Ready for the last one we got?" I nod knowing I pushed this one to the back because it makes me sad. The music starts and I watch as Logan gets ready to kill it.

{Logan}

We broke up

Yeah, it's tough

Most guys would've been crushed

Wastin' their time

Wonderin' where they went wrong

No way, not me

Hey, I'm doing just fine

I'm not afraid to move on

It's easy going out on a Friday night

Easy, every time I see her out

I can smile, live it up

The way a single guy does

But what she, what she don't know

Is how hard it is to make it look so

Easy

{Aubrey}

The truth is

That I miss lyin' in those arms of his

But I don't ever let it show

I laugh and I act like

I'm having the time of my life

As far as he knows

It's easy goin' out on a Friday night

Easy, every time I see him out

I can smile, live it up

Like a single girl does

But, what he, what he don't know

Is how hard it is to make it look so

Easy

{BOTH}

Oh, it's easy

Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night

Oh, it's easy every time I see him out

I can smile, live it up

Forget about the way it was

But what she

Oh, what he don't know

What she don't know

Is how hard it is to make it look so

Easy

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, and it's so easy, it's so easy

Yeah, ooh, ooh

We stop and he smiles at me. "You did amazing. I know this one was hard." I nod, "One the high notes and I just feel bad for him." He nods and hugs me. "Hey I was thinking." I laugh knowing when he thinks it is bad. "I could use a girl perspective. Do you have anything? Or I wrote a song about everything with Aiden but I feel it needs to be a girl singing it." I laugh, "I can do both." He smiles and fixes everything as I get ready to sing for him because he won't be singing them with me. It has been a while since I sung alone.

Music starts and I start singing.

I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle

Laying down on the bathroom floor

My loneliness was a rattle in the windows

You said you don't want me anymore

And you left me

Standing on a corner crying,

Feeling like a fool for trying

I don't even remember

Why I'm wasting all these tears on you

I wish I could erase our memory

Cause you didn't give a damn about me

Oh, finally I'm through

Wasting all these tears on you

These tears on you

You ain't worth another sleepless night

And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind

Cause what you wanted I couldn't get

What you did, boy I'll never forget

And you left me

Standing on a corner crying

Feeling like a fool for trying

I don't even remember

Why I'm wasting all these tears on you

I wish I could erase our memory

Cause you didn't give a damn about me

Oh, finally I'm through

Wasting all these tears on you

These tears on you

And you left me

Standing on a corner crying

Feeling like a fool for trying

I don't even remember

Why I'm wasting all these tears on you

I wish I could erase our memory

Cause you didn't give a damn about me

Oh finally I'm through

Wasting all these tears on you

Oh these tears on you

I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle

Laying down on the bathroom floor

Logan starts clapping. "Wow. You killed that song. Aiden was upset when we were talking but I never imagined it being sung like that. So angry and sad. You killed it." I smile and listen to the music start up again before I sing again.

You told me

There's no need

To talk it out

Cause it's too late

To proceed

And slowly

I took your words

And walked away

No looking back

I wont regret, no

I will find my way

I'm broken

But still I have to say

It's alright, okay

I'm so much better without you

I wont be sorry

Alright, okay

So don't you bother what I do

No matter what you say

I wont return

Our bridge has burned down

I'm stronger now

Alright, okay

I'm so much better without you

I wont be sorry

You played me

Betrayed me

Your love was nothing but a game

Portrait a role

You took control, I

I couldn't help but fall

So deep

But now I see things clear

It's alright, okay

I'm so much better without you

I wont be sorry

Alright, okay

So don't you bother what I do

No matter what you say

I wont return

Our bridge has burned down

I'm stronger now

Alright, okay

I'm so much better without you

I wont be sorry

Don't waist your fiction tears on me

Just save them for someone in need

It's way to late

I'm closing the door

It's alright, okay

I'm so much better without you

I wont be sorry

Alright, okay

So don't you bother what I do (yeah)

No matter what you say

I wont return

Our bridge has burned down

I'm stronger now

Alright, okay

I'm so much better without you (I'm better without you)

I wont be sorry

It's alright, okay

Alright, okay

Without you

No matter what you say

It's alright, okay

Alright, okay

Without you

I won't be sorry

Logan looks at me, "Um… okay." I laugh, "I wrote it a long time ago." He smiles and I sit next to him, "Tell me about it." I nod and think about where to start. "Well, Jake. He just kept trying to come back into my life and I wasn't having it. I was done. He didn't want to talk or anything when I got pregnant. He basically didn't care. He cheated on me and everything. I was beyond done when he didn't want the baby. I left and never looked back." Logan nods, "It was an amazing song." I smile, "Thanks. You know he reached out to me when I got engaged." Logan shakes his head eyes wide, "Yeah. He said he was sorry and we were meant to be. I told him to fuck off and changed my number that night. Chris was laughing at me knowing he didn't need to step in. But he thinks he can just get away with everything but he has already had the best years of his life. He is only going downhill from here." Logan smiles and hugs me kissing my head, "Well. I loved how you did the songs. They were amazing and thank you so much for doing this with me." I look up at him, "Can we do one more?" He laughs and nods before fixing everything for one last song.

[Aubrey]

Love that once hung on the wall

Used to mean something, but now it means nothing

The echoes are gone in the hall

But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

I'm sorry it's too late

[Chorus]

I'm breaking free from these memories

Gotta let it go, just let it go

I've said goodbye

Set it all on fire

Gotta let it go, just let it go

[Logan]

You came back to find I was gone

And that place is empty,

Like the hole that was left in me

Like we were nothing at all

It's not what you meant to me

Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

I'm sorry it's too late

[Chorus]

I'm breaking free from these memories

Gotta let it go, just let it go

I've said goodbye

Set it all on fire

Gotta let it go, just let it go

I let it go and now I know

A brand new life is down this road

And when it's right, you always know

So this time I won't let go

There's only one thing left here to say

Love's never too late

[Chorus]

I've broken free from those memories

I've let it go, I've let it go

And two goodbyes led to this new life

Don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

[4x]

Won't let you go, don't let me go

We end and smile. We hug and pack up to go join our family for dinner. Logan is my family now. He is another brother. Doing this music with him has brought back something I have missed. Something I didn't even know I was missing. It has made me feel like myself again and Chris has seen how happy it has made me. I even planned something for him at our wedding. I am in a much better mood from this morning. My wedding is going to be awesome and I am so excited.


	88. Wanting

My wedding is tomorrow. Chris left to stay with the boys. Well was kind of made to leave and go stay with the boys. I got to stay in our house and he had to go to Dad's. Mom and the girls came over here. They tried forever to get me to leave when I really didn't want to. eventually they got me up and dressed. They even got me in a tiara that says bride on it. They tried with the sash but that wasn't happening. I settled for a tank top that says it on it instead. We did end up going out but we didn't go crazy. They tried, oh did they try though. They had this crazy night they were planning but I mainly wanted a fun night out with the girls. In the end we compromised. I got exactly what I wanted and one thing that they wanted. I didn't need a crazy night. We all went to the spa. We got massages, facials, hot rocks, mud baths, seaweed wraps, nails done and some weird fish biting your toes thing. We went out to the movies and watched a romantic comedy which I loved and know Chris would have hated but would have watched it with me anyway. We went to a nice dinner and they got me a free piece of cake. We went to the beach and had a blast playing in the sand and water. We acted like kids again but honestly it was fun being at the beach near dark and just letting go, doing whatever you want. We stopped by a bar but I only wanted a few drinks. The other girls drank more but I kept to my two drinks and watched them act crazy. I did get up and sing with them a few songs before I enjoyed just watching them dance around like idiots and enjoy themselves. We went back to my house and put music on and danced around again. I drank wine with them at the house as we danced around and sang at the top of our lungs just acting like idiots. We drank more wine and just talked about high school, boys, jobs, more boys and what I wanted the most from the marriage. I got some advice but I didn't take it to heart considering almost everyone is not married but it was nice and some advice did sound good. We just enjoyed being free and acting young and laughing. It was so much.

Most of them are out cold right now. Too much to drink will do that to you. Mom is cleaning I think. I keep hearing noise and I think she is cleaning the things up and getting things ready. I was sent to my room by her about an hour ago and told to get rest because tomorrow is a big day. I am lying in bed just thinking about tomorrow now. Mom and dad said they have something planned, I'm think a song but I'm not sure. They haven't sung together since I can't even remember when. I think my birthday party years ago. My brothers apparently have something planned as well. I am a little concerned as to what they planned but I'm sure I will love it. I hope Chris likes what I planned for him, I'm sure he will. I turn to my side thinking a new position will help me sleep, when I hear my phone go off. I grab it and look at it seeing a text. I open it to see,

 _Hey Aubs. I am so sorry I cant be there tomorrow. I love you and Chris. I know he will take good care of you. You are going to be beautiful I just know it. You won't miss me that much, promise. Don't stress and have fun. I love you sis._

 _~Ash_

I smile and look over the text again. He really is amazing. All of my brothers are. I have gotten texts from all of them at some point during tonight.

 _Hey Aubs. I know you are upset Asher can't be there tomorrow but hey, I will be so in a way he will be too. :) Hope that put a smile on your face. Love you_

 _~Adam_

 _Have fun with mom and your friends. I love you Aubrey. You will be so pretty tomorrow._

 _~A_

 _Aubs, I know everyone else is texting and saying the same things. I love you and I know you are upset that Asher won't be there. I know he will find a way to talk to you tomorrow, skype, phone, text something. He knows how you are. Just think about how happy you are going to feel marrying your love of your life and soul mate. You are going to be the most beautiful bride ever. Love you sis._

 _~Aiden_

All of my brothers texted me. It was cute seeing Aaron get in it as well. Even though he was lost and didn't know what to say it was the point that he tried that meant so much to me. It was the thought that they all took a second to send me something that made me start to tear up. I send Asher a text back wanting him to know I got it and I love him.

 _Thank you. I understand. Stay safe over there. I love you too._

I put my phone down and close my eyes curling up in my fuzzy blanket wanting nothing more than to go to sleep but I can't. I am thinking too much and thinking is always bad with me because sometimes I over think. I get it from my mom and it can be a curse.

I toss and turn for a while. I finally feel darkness coming and welcome it so I can sleep for a while before people come in to wake me up. I smile as I hear things becoming distant as sleep is taking over.

I hear dings going off. I sigh and crack an eye open and see my phone blinking. I move it closer to me and unlock it only to snap my eyes closed at the brightness. I turn the screen brightness down and then look at my phone and see messages. I open them and see like all of them from Chris and one from dad.

 _Hey Princess. I think Chris is texting you. I'm sorry. I'm trying to get the phone from him. I love you, get some sleep._

I laugh and open Chris's messages.

 _Hey Baby, you up?_

 _So you're not up?_

 _I just wanted to say I love you._

 _Okay I wanted to say I miss you and I hate not being next to you._

 _I can't sleep. I wish you were here. This is stupid._

 _Your dad is taking my phone. I love you._

 _Got my phone back after he went to bed. I know you are sleeping but I feel like in a way I am still talking to you._

 _I love you so much and have dreamed about tomorrow for as long as I can remember. I remember playing house when we were younger and being so happy to play the husband. I loved that game._

 _I hope you and Chloe are sleeping well. I will see you tomorrow._

I smile seeing that the last text was seen a few minutes ago. I decide since I am up now that I will write him back.

 _I see someone couldn't sleep. I love you and miss you too. I know this is stupid but it's one night. Just think tomorrow at this time we will be married something I too have dreamed about forever. I loved house too, why do you think we played it so much? I wanted you as a husband anyway I could get you._

I hear my phone ding and thus starts a texting conversation.

 **C-** Hey baby :) well that makes me feel better. I can't sleep without you next to me. I got used to it.

 **A** -Oh poor baby. What will you ever do?

 **C-** Die of exhaustion. :(

 **A** -I would love to help but I can't see you until tomorrow.

 **C-** :) I am so excited baby. You are going to be my wife. I know we have been talking about it and planning it for years but it will be official tomorrow.

 **A** -I know what am I ever going to do with you as my husband, does that mean I have to make you breakfast and like be nice to you?

 **C-** Lol. Only if you want to. I would much rather have my playful, fun fiancée than some fake wife. And I will be the one making breakfast, thank you.

 **A-** Oh, you treat me so good. My amazing, loving fiancée

 **C** -Oh, amazing am i. How amazing?

 **A-** So amazing that they need a new word. I love you and honestly feel like this day was a long time coming and just couldn't be happier. A little nervous but so excited.

 **C-** Nervous? Why?

 **A-** Because I don't want things to change. I love how and what we are now. It is fun and playful and not stressful or anything. I don't want a relationship like my parents had. I don't want an all serious, stressful marriage.

 **C-** You know that won't happen. We are two completely different people from your parents. I would never cheat on you or hurt you. There is no one better than you. I don't have eyes for anyone else but you. Sometimes things may be serious and stressful but we will get through it together in a loving marriage. You are my best friend and there is nothing better than marrying your best friend because we get to have both relationships. We get the fun, goofy, playful marriage and the loving, serious, happy marriage.

 **A** -You always know what to say to make me feel better. You are truly an amazing wonderful man and I am so lucky to be marrying you.

 **C-** I am the lucky one.

 **A** -Did you have a fun night with my brothers?

 **C-** Yes. They are crazy. All I wanted to do was go to bed and then once they let me go to bed. I couldn't go to bed. All I wanted to do was talk to you.

 **A-** I see. Well I am wanted to talk to you too. I was wanted nothing more than to come home and find you here so I could sleep in your arms.

 **C-** I wish.

 **A-** Tomorrow it will come true.

 **C-** lol. Well baby I should probably let you get to bed.

 **A-** Yeah, we have to get up in a few hours.

 **C-** I love you so much Aubrey Moon. Wow last time I can really call you that because tomorrow you will be Aubrey Sterling.

 **A** -You mean Mrs. Chris Sterling

 **C-** Oh, you just know how to make me smile and make my heart go crazy girl. I love you honey. I am going to get off here and let my queen get some sleep. Night queen, I love you more than anything and tomorrow night I will show you just how much, as your husband.

 **A-** I love you too. Get some sleep. Good night my knight in shining armor. I look forward to it, future husband. Xoxox Your Future wife

 **A-** Oh, I will be the gal in white. In case you forget.

 **C-** Haha. Get some sleep baby. Xoxox

I put my phone away and turn on my side smiling. All I really wanted tonight was to curl up in bed with Chris and talk. I wanted to be with him and just listen to him and cuddle. Texting with him even this late really made my night. I can go to sleep now, happy and anxious for my wedding tomorrow where I will marry my best friend, the love of my life, my soulmate, my knight in shining armor. I smile as I close my eyes and dream about our wedding and future together as husband and wife.


	89. Wedding Part 1

I wake up to Chloe kissing me. "Momma. Wake up." I smile and roll over. I kiss her back and look at her and her messy hair. "Hi, sweet girl." She curls up to me and I start playing with her hair. "I was sent to get you up." I laugh and kiss her head, "I can see that. You did a great job." She smiles, "I get to wear that pretty dress today." I nod, "Of course you do sweetheart. You should go get ready." She nods and jumps off my bed and takes off running out to find her grandma.

I sit up in bed and relax. I look out the windows and hear people moving around downstairs. a knock is heard on my door before my mom pokes her head in, "Hey sweetie." She comes in and hands me a cup of coffee. "I am getting Chloe ready for her bath. I got the girls up and moving. You can relax a little while longer." I nod and she kisses my head before getting up and walking out of the room closing my door.

I start drinking my coffee when my phone rings. I lift it up and see Chris's name and face. I smile and answer, "Hi handsome." He laughs, "Hello beautiful." I smile and get comfy, "What are you doing?" I hear movement and then, "I had a few minutes and they left my phone so I decided I was calling you." I smile and look out the window, "I am glad you did. I wanted to talk to you." He laughs, "Oh really, about what?" I smile, "About how excited I woke up. I wanted nothing more than to kiss you and tell you in person but I wasn't able to." He sighs, "I know baby. I wish I could be there." The line stays quiet for a second, "How are you feeling?" I laugh, "I am feeling good and excited. I thought I would be scared but I am beyond excited." He laughs and i hear mumbles, "I have to get going but i can't wait to see you today baby." I smile and tell him i love him before we hang up.

I finish my coffee and get up and go to the bathroom to get a shower. I enjoy the steam and heat coming from the shower with the scent of my shampoo and body wash. It all creates an overwhelming sense of relaxation.

I come out and put my robe on. I brush my hair as i walk out of the bathroom and into the room to see my phone blinking. I pick it up to see goggle alerts about the wedding today and people wanting to know what time and exactly where it is. I shake my head and put the phone back down.

I walk downstairs to get something light to eat. I see toast on the counter and make me some and lean against the counter to eat. I relax and listen to the people move around. Mom comes in and smiles, "Glad to see you up and showered." She walks back out and comes back with Chloe dressed in a cute pair of leggings and t-shirt. She sits down and starts to eat her pancakes. More girls start moving through the house as people start getting ready to head to the building. After my toast i go upstairs and get a pair of leggings on and one of Chris's button down shirts. I slip my feet into a pair of sandals and grab my bag.

I walk downstairs and get in the car with the girls. They start drinking again and i hold Chloe as she looks out the window. She smiles and points things out to me along the way. I get out when we pull up to the building. I carry Chloe in the building with me. I go to my room and i see the hairstylist already setting up along with the makeup artist. I sit down and start to get my hair done as the others come in and start on their makeup. The girls are talking and having fun but i am in my own little world.

I switch after my hair is done and the makeup artist starts, "I just want something simple." She nods and starts to apply the makeup. I look over to see Chloe laughing as the hairstylist plays with her hair. Chloe loves getting attention and playing dress up. To her this day is a big game of dress up.

We are all in robes. I gave them all red robes that say what they are on the right hand side of the chest, and mine is white and says bride on the chest that mom got me. On the back of their robes it also says in rhinestones what they are. Mom smiles wide, "Turn around honey, i want to get a picture of all of you." I nod and we all smile as our picture is taken. The photographer has been around all day taken pictures as we got ready and enjoyed ourselves. We also all turn around and hold our follows behind out backs. Lastly the dresses are hung up and we all line up in front of them in our robes. We all puts our arms behind the others backs hugging as the pictures are taken. "Aubrey, your dress is beautiful." I smile at Morgan, "Thank you."

Pictures are being snapped like crazy but everyone is having fun and enjoying the day. I get the finishing touches on my makeup before my veil is placed on my head to make sure the hair looks right with it. I smile and walk off being done besides getting my dress on. I drink some more of my champagne and look at my dress hanging on the wall. Hanna comes over and smiles, "Ready?" I nod and she kisses my head, "We will get you in it in just a few minutes sweetie." I smile and watch her go talk to Trish to figure out how everything is going. She is helping Trish so she doesn't have to move so much being pregnant.

Hanna and mom come over and help me get in my dress. Mom straightens it out along with my veil before smiling at me, "Absolutely stunning." I smile and Chloe comes over, "My turn." I smile and nod, "Of course baby." Mom hands me her dress and i help Chloe get into her dress. She smiles and takes off running around to show everyone her pretty dress. She wanted to be like mommy so her dress is which and has the illusion of jewels around the top of her dress before a bow is tied around her middle and it bells out in tulle after that. It isn't very long so she can move around and have fun but it looks like it reaches the ground when it really stops about two inches above her ankles. It looks like a ball gown but the tulle actually can come off and under it is a regular little skirt for a dress. I wanted to make sure she could play and enjoy the day without being tied down. Her dress has thin straps and has the illusion of a sweetheart neckline when really it is straight. I worked hard on making sure her dress looked like mine but was also kid appropriate and convenient for a kid. Her hair was left in curls and they pulled up some of it and put little flowers in her hair before leaving the other curls hanging around her shoulders. She looks beautiful.

The girls are allowed to come back in and the photographer gets the first picture of them all walking in and seeing me in my dress and i know it is priceless. They also got a picture of me in my robe smelling my flowers. Me with my dress on and my mom fixing it. They also got a picture of me dressed looking down at my flowers.

I gave the girls red robes to match their dresses. We had a hard time agreeing on a color but in the end everyone liked red including me. Morgan is wearing Candace's dress that is chiffon and comes to the floor. It has a sweet heart neckline with straps that come up around her neck in lace and button at the nape of her neck leaving the top of her back open before the dress and straps meet on the side around the middle of her back. It is tulle that is over the dress making it look more elegant. It bells slightly under her chest and stay straight the rest of the way. It looks beautiful on Morgan like it did Candace. The other girls are all wearing a elegant simple chiffon red dress with a ruching bodice. The neckline is sweetheart. It comes down just a little lower in the back to allow the dress to show shape. It has an asymmetrical design and has fabric that lays a little loose in the front allowing the dress to have a fun look.

Everyone is dressed and taking pictures again. I have having fun watching everyone laugh and tell stories about Chris and I. I hear a knock on the door and turn to see it open slightly. I smile as Candace pokes her head in, "I hope this is okay." I nod, "Of course, come in." She walks in and smiles as she looks around. "Everyone looks amazing." I smile, "Thank you." She looks around and then back at me, "I have been outside for awhile trying to figure out if i should come in or not. I really wanted to see you in your dress and wish you luck. My curiosity got the best of me." I smile and pull her in hugging her. She smiles and hugs me back. I look over at Morgan, "You came with her?" She nods, "I dropped her off. I was going to leave but i really just wanted to see you first." I smile and look her over. She still looks amazing. She smiles wide as she takes me in, "You look absolutely breathtaking Aubrey. Chris is a lucky guy." I smile, "I am a lucky girl." She nods and smiles, "You really are." She turns around and i swear i think she wiped at her eye before turning back around and smiling. "I am going to get out of here. Congrats and i wish you and Chris nothing but happiness. You really do look beautiful and i hope everything came together and is everything you wanted." I look back at mom and sigh, "Candace, you helped make this wedding, you should at least see it." She smiles and shakes her head, "Thank you but i really shouldn't. i will wait for the pictures. Congrats again." She kisses my cheek and waves at everyone before leaving.

I feel mom wrap an arm around me as the door closes, "She really should be here for this." Mom nods, "I know baby but it is probably still weird." I nod and smile as i turn back around and watch everyone chatting away.

Another knock is heard about twenty minutes later and i turn to see dad walk in. "Hey Princess." I smile, "Hey Daddy." He looks around, "Everyone looks amazing." I smile and he kisses my cheek. Everyone files out and he looks around before looking back at me, "I can't believe this is happening." I look at him and he smiles, "I have helped plan and everything but still standing here at this moment seems so unreal. It feels like you were just running around on your clumsy feet yelling at Aiden and now you are about to walk down the aisle with graceful steps. " i laugh and he looks at me, "You look absolutely stunning princess. The most beautiful bride i have ever seen." I laugh, "Better than mom?" He laughs, "Don't tell her this but yes." I laugh and he hugs me before kissing my head.

He pulls away and hands me something. I look down at it shocked, "Your necklace." He nods, "I want you to have it. It was my most prized possession before your mother and you came along. I loved this necklace so much and then when you came along i realized nothing mattered but you. You changed my whole life and made me realize what is and isn't important so it seems fitting i give you my necklace. It will also work as your something old." I smile and turn around watery eyed again since my dad came in so he can slip it over my hair. I watch it fall down and i smile as i touch it. I always admired this necklace. "Mom gave me something as my something blue." He looked at me and i raise my dress a little bit to show him the bracelet he gave mom when he found out she was pregnant with me. It is silver with some blue and pink in it. A heart is in the middle and their initials are on it. He looks at it and clears his throat. "I haven't seen that in forever." I smile as he looks at it, "It fits perfect princess. I couldn't imagine it anywhere else." I smile and lower my dress again.

He looks around and then back at me a little worried, "What is your something new and your something borrorowed?" I laugh and show him my left arm, "Chris bought me a bracelet." It's a diamond bracelet and on the back he engraved 'You are my queen, sunshine and moon. My one and only.' He smiles, "It is beautiful princess." I then lift my hair and show him Aunt Trish's favorite hair clip, "My something borrowed. I had to promise to give it back." He laughs and shakes his head, "That is Trish. But everything is beautiful Princess." I kiss him on his cheek and we hear a knock and mom comes in. "People are arriving. We should do all last minute things." I smile and nod. Dad kisses my head, "I will be back in a few Princess." I watch him leave and look down at my necklace he gave me and my bracelet that is on my other wrist that he bought the day of the dress fitting.

Mom smiles. "Are you doing okay?" i nod and look at myself in the mirror. "Just wondering when i will wake up. This doesn't feel real mom." She smiles and puts her hands on my shoulders, "Honey. I know how you feel. I was excited and nervous when i married your father. It all felt like a dream and like it was all too real to be true. You look beautiful." I smile and turn around to look at her. "How do i know i am doing the right thing?" she smiles, "No one knows that baby. Some might feel it but no one knows. You just trust your gut, heart and head and do what you believe is right. If you love him and only him and can't see yourselves with anyone or sharing your life and dreams with anyone else beside you, then you are doing the right thing. " I nod and look at her, "I love him mom." She smiles, "I know you do baby and i know you two will be very happy. Don't worry honey. This is just gitters." I smile and she hugs me before kissing my head and handing me some tea.

People start to drift back in and finishing up last minute things. Chloe got hungry so we fed her some snacks that wouldn't ruin her dress. She wanted to run around so we let her play with Avery while everything was finished.

We all start taking pictures together for our group and i know the guys are doing the same thing in their room. One picture i love is when i was checking my shoes so i bent down and my veil covered the floor, Chloe came over and lifted it up before coming inside and smiling up at me. I grabbed her hands and under my veil we looked at each other and smiled when i heard the camera snap. "You look pretty mommy." I smile, "You too sweet girl." She leans forward and kisses me. "Can we go see daddy now?" i smile and lift my veil so she can get out. Mom helps me push it back behind my back. "Yes, Soon." Another one of my favorite pictures is Chloe in my shoes, she wanted to see if she could wear mommy's shoes.

It feels like hours later when in reality we haven't been here that long. We are finally able to start. Everyone leaves to go outside and get the pictures for out there before we line up. Mom kisses me one more time before smiling, "You look beautiful. Don't worry. I will see you out there." I nod and she smiles as she squeezes my hands and leaves. I walk over to the mirror and look at myself again. I smooth out my dress and look over at my flowers. I start running through everything in my head to make sure everything is okay.

I hear a knock and dad comes in again. I was given my final finishing touches and my veil was fixed again. He smiles and i look at him, "What are you thinking?" He shrugs and looks at me, "I'm not sure. I just know looking at you right here and now about to give you away. It all seems so real and like for the first time you really aren't my little Princess anymore. You are my first born and my princess, my baby girl and i just feel a little lost." I get teary eyed again and lean over and for the first time in ages i give my dad butterfly kisses and cry a little. "I will always be your princess. That won't change." He smiles and kisses my cheek before wiping the tear. "We need to go, it's time for pictures." I smile teary eyed watching him teary eyed as well. "Stop or you are going to make me cry ." He laughs and shrugs, "Not my fault." He kisses my cheek and holds his arm out for me, "Come on Princess." I smile and wrap my arm with his as we walk out the door and out the backdoor to the garden.

I line up with the other girls as we start taking pictures. My dad took the pictures with the group of boys earlier. Candace did special times for pictures so we wouldn't run into each other.

Chloe and i get some cute pictures together where i am holding her hand looking at her with our backs facing the camera. A picture of me bent down putting my engagement ring on her figure and her squealing. I am going to give her my promise ring on a necklace in a couple years for her. I picked Chloe up and kissed her. My brothers all came over and have their jackets off. I smile and get in the middle of them and they all smile at the camera. They all then hug me and kiss my cheeks. Aiden comes over and pulls me to him kissing my head. "I am so happy for you." I smile and the boys join in deciding they each want special pictures as well. I pick Avery up and hold her in my arms as the boys line up around us. We smile and it is a beautiful picture, we are only missing Asher. Avery and i take a few pictures alone as well. My bridesmaids and i take some but we want to wait to get some good ones until after the wedding. So we do smiles, flowers, backs and smiling over the shoulders right now.

Dad comes over and is kissing my cheek in one and mom put a tiara on my head making him smile. Then there is one where i am hugging him as we smile at the camera. The photographer got a picture of dad teary eyed when he first saw me as well. Mom got a lot of pictures with me in the room. She also hugs me and we smile at the camera. I know the photographer got the picture of me and her looking in the mirror when i was in my dress. Chris's mom and my mom get on one side of me and i smile as they each kiss a cheek. We also turn and they get a picture of all our backs and my veil covering their hands on my back. Chris's dad joins my dad and they both kiss my cheek. Mom and dad are the last one and they hug me and kiss my cheek. As a surprise to me they both hand me their rings when they got married with me on a necklace as the photographer snaps away.

I am standing around watching everyone take pictures. We are about to head back in. People are just starting to line up. Mom is fixing all of my stuff again to make sure i look good. Dad is standing next to me. "You look beautiful." Mom nods and smiles and goes to say something but stops and stares above me wide eyed. I turn and see Asher smile, "Absolutely stunning."

 **Sorry this is late. I had to take time off and focus on real world stuff. I had to take time away from everything... i found out i was denied from medical school and that was a big hit that i decided i needed time away for awhile. I am doing better and i am ready to get back to writting.**

 **I am going to make an epilogue for this story just in case you don't want to read the other one with the kids.**

 **1babyt**


	90. Wedding Part 2

I stare at him shocked. "What? How?" I feel my eyes start to water as he walks closer to me, "You really think I would miss this Aubs. I got my leave granted last minute." I feel the tears flow over and he smiles before pulling me close and hugging me to him. I am full on sobbing now, "I can't believe you are here." He kisses my head, "Don't cry Aubs." He pulls back slightly and rubs under my eyes. I look around to see everyone crying. "You can walk with um Adam..." He laughs, "Aubrey, I am perfectly happy just watching." I shake my head and look at Adam, "Can he walk with you and Kelly?" They both nod and Asher puts a hand on my shoulder, "Aubrey, really. It is fine. I am perfectly happy watching. I just didn't want to miss this." I am still crying trying to figure it out because I want him in my wedding. He smiles and wipes at my eyes again, "How about I walk mom down and then everyone can follow and lastly you and dad." I nod knowing that is a perfect plan. Mom wipes at her eyes and hugs Asher to her, "I'm glad you are here honey." He kisses her head, "Me too." Mom looks at me, "Honey we need to get ready." I nod and Asher smiles and kisses my head again, "You really do look beautiful Aubs. Chris is a lucky guy." I hiccup cry and he kisses my head again before turning to Hanna who is already working on fixing my face. "Mom and I will head in and give you a minute." I nod and kiss his cheek, "I love you Asher." He smiles, "I love you too Aubs. We can catch up later. Now get in there before Chris thinks you left him." I laugh and he smiles. He turns to mom and puts his arm out to mom and she hooks her arm with his and they start to walk to the building as mom rubs under her eyes.

After everything is fixed I smile at Hanna who kisses my cheek, "All fixed." I smile and she walks back to the line. Dad comes over and fixes my veil, his eyes all puffy from the wedding and Asher showing up. "You okay daddy?" He laughs and nods, "Of course I am Princess." I look up at him and he sighs, "Just emotional day." I nod knowing what he means. We walk into the building and stand against the wall. The door opens and I watch as everyone starts walking. Aiden goes first and he sends me a wink before smiling as he enters the room. I laugh and shake my head. Adam is next and he smiles at me before mouthing, "Relax." He smiles and walks with Kelly who gives me a thumbs up. I shake my head knowing they are all crazy. Hanna just smiles at me as they walk in. Logan and Kayla smile wide before I see Logan wink at me and walk in. I wait and see Aaron smile as he looks at Chloe, "Come on Chloe." She smiles wide and starts to walk before she decides to twirl. I laugh and shake my head as he shrugs and follows her. Avery went down with mom and Asher.

The door closes again and I move in front of the door with dad. Trish fixes my dress and I smile at her as she moves around us and sneaks in. Dad looks at me, "You sure princess? I just want you happy. Chris is a good guy and if he is what makes you happy then great. I don't want you to make a mistake though. So now before we go in, I have to ask, Are you sure?" I look up at him and stare into his eyes and can see is concerned and worried for me but underneath I see he is proud and I see amazement. I nod, "Yes daddy. I am sure. He is all I ever wanted." He nods and kisses my head smiling, "I just had to ask." I lean up and kiss his cheek, "I love you daddy but you don't have to worry about me anymore. I am okay, I can take care of myself and Chris treats me like a queen." He smiles, "I know princess but I will always worry." I smile and he smiles at me as we hear the music and the door opens. I look forward and he puts his arm out to me, "Ready?" I nod, "More than anything." I lace my arm with his and smile forward as we take the step into the room. I look forward and see Chris smiling at me. Everything else goes away as I make my way to him.

 **CHRIS'S POV…**

I am standing there waiting. Everyone is looking at me. She was supposed to be here already. I know she didn't leave but I am starting to get worried. I look around and see my mom looking at me. She mouths, "Where is she?" I shrug and smile at her. The door opens and I see Mrs. Moon walk in on her arm is Asher and he has Avery placed on his hip. I can tell Mrs. Moon was crying. I look in shock as they make their way down the aisle and mummers start as they see Asher down. He smiles at me and winks before mouthing, "Sorry." I shake my head and smile before mouthing, "Can't believe you are here." He smiles and sits down with Mrs. Moon and Avery. The mummers continue and I am shocked to see Asher sitting there in the front row staring at me. He actually made it.

I look up as the music starts and the door opens. I watch as Aiden and Morgan stand there before he winks and walks down. I smile knowing he is winking at Aubrey. Adam and Kelly are next and I see him mouth something and Kelly give a thumbs up before walking down. Hanna and Cameron smile and walk down. I see Logan and Kayla walk and I see him send a wink to the side making me laugh. Aiden pokes me in the side and I shrug before leaning over, "I know she is waiting just beyond that wall. Everyone else can see her but me." He smiles and shrugs winking at me before standing straight. Aaron and Chloe stand there and Chloe starts to walk a few steps before she smiles and twirls. Aaron shrugs and smiles before walking after her. He catches her halfway down and kisses her cheek before helping her throw flowers. At the end he tosses her up and catches her before sitting her down in beside Kayla who smiles at her. He comes over and stands by Logan. We watch the doors close and I sigh knowing she is getting ready. Logan laughs, "Chill."

I see the door open slightly and Trish smile before she walks down and sits next to Dez. I smile at her and she gives me two thumbs up. The music starts and I bounce slightly as I wait. I see the doors finally open and her standing there with Mr. Moon next to her. She looks forward and smiles. He puts his arm out and she puts her arm in his. I see her smile as they take the step into the room. They walk slowly and she looks at me and I lock eyes with her. I check her out first though because she looks amazing. She is literally glowing. Her hair is hanging down around her and she has some of it pulled up into her veil. Her dress is beautiful and fits her like a glove. It looks like it was made for her. Her dress is a sweet heart neckline with jewels covering the top and coming down over her hips slightly. Her top is all sparkle. Her bottom is tulle and it belles out from the jewels to make it a ball gown but not a big one. Her veil is hanging behind her. All I heard about her dress was that her dad picked it out and I can see why, she absolutely looks like a princess in this dress. She has a nice tan going and it makes the white of the dress show even more. She is radiating and absolutely beautiful.

I lock eyes with her and I see her staring at me in awe as she checks me out. I smirk and send her a wink and watch the redness creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. She turns her head embarrassed and I smile as they reach the end of the aisle. I move closer and she smiles at me, "Who gives this bride away?" Mr. Moon looks at me and then up at the guy, "Her mother and I do." He smiles and she leans over and kisses his cheek. He gives me her hand and she hands her flowers to Morgan before turning to me and giving me her other hand. I smile at her, "Beautiful." She smiles, "Not bad yourself." I lean over and flip her veil the rest of the way behind her head. Seeing her face even more. We look up at the guy and he smiles at us. "Please be seated." Everyone sits and he looks around, "We are all gathered here today to witness the wedding of this lovely young couple. Friends and family, Aubrey and Chris would like to thank you for taking a moment out of your life's to come and witness the exchange of vows and union of these two."

I look at Aubrey and she smiles at me as he keeps talking, " The legal bond of marriage can be created only with the stroke of a pen. However, it is not just about some legal documents—marriage is the celebration of love. Marriage means falling in love with the same person again and again True marriage is not just about loving each other. It is also about learning how to understand and respect one another. Understanding the needs, hopes, desires, and ambitions of each other. Responsibility, mutual feelings, love, respect, and friendship are the secrets of a successful married life." He smiles and looks at both of us, Chris and Aubrey you have known each other from the first glance of acquaintance to this point of commitment. At some point, you decided to marry. From that moment of yes, to this moment of yes, indeed, you have been making commitments in an informal way. All of those conversations that were held in a car, or over a meal, or during long walks—all those conversations that began with, "When we're married," and continued with "I will" and "you will" and "we will"—all those late-night talks that included "someday" and "somehow" and "maybe"—and all those promises that are unspoken matters of the heart. All these common things, and more, are the real process of a wedding."

Chloe yawns and we all laugh before he smiles, "Chris and Aubrey have decided to do their own vows. Aubrey you may so first." I look at her and she looks down before taking a breath, "Chris, I have known you pretty much my whole life. You mean the world to me. You have always been there for me. I remember watching you all the time when you would come over to my house and swim because our house was better. I waited and anticipated those days when you would come over. I lived for movie nights. I remember loving you from the very beginning but falling in love with you all over again with Chloe. I fall in love with you more each day. You make me a better person and you make me want to be better. You are literally my best friend and I couldn't imagine standing up here with anyone else. After today I can honestly say I married my best friend. I promise to never stop supporting you and being there for you when you need me. I love you and I can promise standing up here in front of everyone that I will love you for the rest of my life." I can feel the tears flowing. She honestly got me with Chloe and bringing out past into it.

The officiant smiles, "Chris your turn." I sigh and look at her, "Aubrey. Where do I even start. I have had a fascination with you ever since you wobbled over to my house in those pig tails with mud on your face and told me to come play with you. Come play house to be specific. I thought you were so cute then. You have only gotten more beautiful throughout the years inside and out. My fascination turned into love and I have loved you since that moment. I love that you see the good inside me and you support every crazy decision I do. You are the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I push so hard during the day. I always strive to be better for you and I will never stop. You make me want to be better. You have already made me the happiest guy on earth by dating me. You made me happier with Chloe. I couldn't imagine my life without the two of you. You two are my girls and I couldn't imagine standing up here with anyone else and honestly I wouldn't want to."

The officiant smiles as we both wipe at our face, "There is not much more I can say after that. The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, "You know all those things that we've promised, and hoped, and dreamed—well, I meant it all, every word."

Look at one another and remember this moment in time. Before this moment you have been many things to one another—acquaintance, friend, companion, lover, dancing partner, even teacher, for you have learned much from one another these past few years. Shortly you shall say a few words that will take you across a threshold of life, and things between you will never quite be the same.

For after today you shall say to the world, "This is my husband." "This is my wife."

He looks at Aaron, "The rings please." I turn to him and he smiles and hands the ring to Aubrey. The officiant looks at her, "Aubrey, please repeat after me." "I give you this ring to show my love and faithfulness to you. A ring has no ends like my love for you. In my absence, this ring will be with you as my counterpart. This wedding ring is a special gift to remember. I hope to live in your heart and soul forever." I watch her slide the ring onto my finger and I kept help the smile on my face at seeing the ring there. I smile and get her ring and the officiant laughs, "Chris repeat after me." I nod and say, "I give you this ring to show my love and faithfulness to you. A ring has no ends like my love for you. In my absence, this ring will be with you as my counterpart. This wedding ring is a special gift to remember. I hope to live in your heart and soul forever."

"By the power invested in me my the state of Florida, I would like to be the first one to pronounce you now husband and wife." He smiles and looks between the two of us, "You may now kiss the bride." I smile and look at her before moving my hand to her hip and smirking at her before pulling her to me and capturing her lips in a full on passion filled kiss. Showing how happy I am. I hear her brother making comments but I just smile in the kiss and pull back smiling at her. The officiant smiles, " I present to you, for the first time. The happy couple. Mr. and Mrs. Sterling." I smile wide hearing Aubrey being presented that way. I turn and pick up Chloe and we both kiss her before I place her down and she runs to Aiden who scoops her up smiling. I look at Aubrey and pull her in for a quick kiss again. I then grab her hand and we start walking down the aisle. "I am so happy." She smiles, "Me too." I smirk at her and she looks at me, "What?" I smile and bend down and pick her up throwing her over my shoulder as I take the rest of the aisle faster. She squeals and I smile as I enter the hallway and turn walking down the hallway that leads outside.

I put her down and smile at her. She wants to be mad but she isn't. She is smiling right with me. I lean forward and trap her between the wall and me. I place my hand on her hips and kiss her. She smiles in the kiss and I deepen it knowing right now being away from everyone is just want I wanted.

After a few minutes I sigh, "We need to go get pictures." She nods and I grab her hand and kiss it, "Come on my wife." She laughs and we walk outside to see everyone already taking pictures. "We figured you two would need a minute." We look at each other and laugh. Aubrey gets her family picture after all. All of her brothers line up with her in the middle of them and she holds Avery. It was a cool picture. Then Mr. Moon gets on one side and Mrs. Moon on the other end. All of the bridesmaids get pictures with me and in one of them they hold me up making me smile because on the other side of the picture all of her brother are holding Aubrey up and we are reaching out for each other. We both take pictures with Chloe. Us walking with one of her hands in each of ours. Us each kissing a cheek of hers. She got a bunch of pictures with her brothers again since Asher showed up. One of my favorite is all of the groomsmen turned facing the other way and Aubrey facing the camera with one arm on Aiden and the other on Logan as she faces the camera. After pictures with the groomsmen and bridesmaids we sent them to the reception area while we finished our pictures.

We took pictures of us kissing. I have a picture I love where she is facing the camera smiling with her eyes closed and I am kissing her head. We took a picture in front of a tunnel where I am staring at the camera with my hands in my pockets and Aubrey has her arm on my shoulder and is leaning her head on her arm staring at the camera with her flowers hanging to the side. We took a picture where we each intertwined our pinkies and showed our rings to the camera. We took a cute picture of our arms behind each other and each of us holding us part of a thank you sign as we smile at the camera to send out to everyone who came. They have pictures of us kissing passionately. They have pictures of me caressing her face as I kiss her softly. They have a picture of her hugging me from behind. They also got the picture of us when Aubrey thought they were reloading and pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me. I moved my hands around her and ended up pushing her dress up on the side and she laughed still kissing me making me laugh as well. Her garter is showing and it is absolutely one of my favorite pictures. I picked her up and spun her around making her giggle in the field. Her arms are hugging around my neck slightly and I have my hands under her butt holding her above me as I look into her eyes. They also got the picture of me dipping her to kiss her. We walked through a garden and they snapped the whole time. I do know one picture they got where I leaned against the railing leading to a bridge. My butt is leaning against it and I pull her between my legs. I have one arm on her hip and the other around her back. She has her arms around my neck and we are going in for a kiss but don't. they did get a picture of me grabbing her butt and her slapping my chest laughing with her head back. I don't know the rest of the pictures they got from us but I know I can't wait to see them.

The photographer wanted to recreate the picture of me carrying Aubrey out. We go to the front and i smirk before picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. She is facing the camera smiling and i have my arm up in the air. I give her butt a squeeze and she squeals making me laugh as the camera goes off.

We head to the outside of the building but i stop her and I pull her to the side and watch the photographer walk off. "what are you?" I smile and pull her to me. She puts her hands above me on the wall keeping her balance. I smile and want to feel her skin. I run my hands up and down her arms and lightly across her chest. I kiss her again and she moans making me smile. She leans into me with her hands still above me on the wall. I move to lift her dress and she laughs, "What are you doing?" I smirk, "I want to see the garter." She smirks and nods before I lift the dress up and see it sparkly and white with a heart in the back of it. "It fits you." She smirks and I put her dress back down and kiss her. "Come on, everyone is waiting for us." She shrugs, "Oh but it's our wedding." I smile and kiss her again before getting her hand and walking with her to the limo.

We arrive at the reception and I see everyone waiting. I smile as I help her out. Everyone lines up and Trish goes to tell the DJ we are ready. We did this big thing of announcing the wedding party as well and letting them dance in. We move along the line slowly and I steal kisses and touches while we move along. She slaps at my hand but I can't keep my hands off her.

Finally it is our turn and i hear, "Time for me to make the big announcement. They are finally here. For the first time, i am proud to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Chris Sterling." We hear the music start and i grab her hand as we walk in and start to move slowly before she breaks out dancing like she loves to and me doing my own moves. We come back together in the middle of the dance floor and i pull her to me in a kiss. "There you have it. The happy couple." We laugh and music starts and people start to dance again. "Want to go make our rounds first." She nods, "So i can enjoy the rest of the day." I kiss her again before taking her hand and walking around with her to greet everyone.

After everyone was greeted food was brought out and me and her sit in the front of the room with the rest of the wedding party. She is smiling as Chloe sits on her lap playing with her dress talking about how much they look alike. Chloe looks just like a little doll baby today. I smile over at them and Aubrey smiles at me before looking back at Chloe and nodding as Chloe tells her a story about getting her picture taken with the flowers. She makes me laugh and i go back to eating letting Chloe enjoy the time with her mom.

I feel my hand being held and i look down to see Aubrey's hand. I smile and look up at her to see her smiling at me. "Momma." I laugh as Aubrey looks back at Chloe, "Yes, baby." Chloe smiles and keeps talking. I have a weird feeling someone gave her sugar. I catch Aubrey's eye and i smile as i mouth, 'sugar'. She nods and smiles. I move closer and look at Chloe, "You had a very eventful day today." She smiles wide and kisses my cheek, "I did. I am having fun." I smile and see Avery get up, "Do you want to go play with Avery?" She nods and Aubrey stops her before she jumps off her lap, "Are you done eating?" She nods and kisses both of us before jumping off Aubrey's lap and running over to play with Avery. I laugh and shake my head, "How much sugar do you think she got?" She sighs and shakes her head laughing, "No idea. At least she is having fun though." I smile and lean over and kiss her. She smiles and pulls back. "Hi." I smile, "Hi." We play with each others rings on our hands.

 **AUBREY'S POV...**

"Okay, time to get the rest of the night going." I laugh at Adam. He has grown so much. He isn't the little shy one anymore. I look over to see my brothers join him, Asher included. "We have something planned for the bride. But first." Aiden comes over and holds his hand out to me. I laugh and put my hand in his and he walks me to the edge of the dance floor where Asher has brought a seat over for me. I sit down and i see Chris is being sat next to me. I smile over at him and then look up at my brothers. "We hope you enjoy Aubrey." I see everyone move off the stage before music starts.

I sit there, oh man. I hear dad's song start playing making me laugh.

 _Hey now baby,_

 _No doubt about it, girl_

 _You drive me crazy_

I see Aiden dance onto the stage before pointing. I turn to see Asher dance onto the stage making me cry because he is included in it.

 _Call me criminal_

 _I won't deny you make me want it all,_

They are mixing the song up to work for them but it's funny. I see Asher point to Adam who dances onto the stage next.

 _But it's a new world_

 _And I know so well the side of you_

 _No one's ever seen_

Adam points to Aaron who dances on making me smile.

 _Keeping up your guard_

 _I'll break it down_

 _So you can't hide it_

 _No matter what you do_

 _I'm gonna steal your heart._

I smile as the song stops and i see all of my brothers standing on the dance floor. They all l have made a heart with their hands and smirk that famous Moon smirk before pointing at me. I clap and scream out as i hear the music start again.

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _I smile as i watch them all dance to their own rhythm making me laugh. I remember this song. They are doing my favorite of dad's songs from growing up. I smile and look up to see Aiden do a spin before dancing with Aaron. I laugh._

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up_

I smile as they point to me and i clap my hands, "WOO!." They laugh as more music starts and another song. I realize quickly they are doing a mash up of songs for me and dancing with them.

 _Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet?_

 _Don't want you passing out after a couple of hours of beats_

 _We're gonna keep going, and going, and going, yeah, 'cause_

 _Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

 _Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

 _Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

I smile as Aaron comes forward and does an old school dad spin. Aiden does a dad leg move. The twins smile and do the uncle Dez and dad handshake making me laugh. They all make a pose. Making me laugh as the new music starts.

 _Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out_

I watch as they all do their own version of walking it out. Aaron tries so hard that it is cute because I remember when he was a little bitty thing and couldn't dance to save his life. At the end they all move closer to me.

They all turn around as it goes quiet. I see their backs and i smile wondering what is coming next.

Aiden is the first one to turn as the lyric plays.

 _You are my fire_

Then Asher turns around to face me.

 _The one desire_

Then Adam turns and faces me making me smile because they have went through to find my favorite songs from when i was little and as i was growing up or singing all the time.

 _Believe when I say_

Aaron is the last one to turn around making me smile as he winks at me.

 __ _I want it that way_

They are all facing me and they smile as they bust out into a boy band dance in sync making me laugh at how much they had to practice and teach Asher in the last few hours.

 _Tell me why_ _  
_ _Ain't nothin' but a heartache_ _  
_ _Tell me why_ _  
_ _Ain't nothin' but a mistake_ _  
_ _Tell me why_ _  
_ _I never wanna hear you say_ _  
_ _I want it that way_

They look at each other and Aiden smiles, "You mean Aubrey wants it her way." Asher nods, "Always did." Adam nods, "Always will." Aaron smiles, "She will always get her way too." I laugh and smile as the next song comes on and they start a sync move again of turning in a spin and turning to face me before busting out some of dad's famous old moves.

Aiden moves forward and does a dance while spreading his arms out until they are infront of him pointing at me.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

Asher does the same move making me smile as he sings with it.

 _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

Adam falls in line next making me smile as he winks at me.

 _And when you smile_ _  
_ _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

I shake my head at him before Aaron smiles and makes sure to sing his line as he does the same move.

 _'Cause girl, you're amazing_

With all of their arms pointed to me they keep them pointed at me and bring them down to their sides as they all sing,

 _Just the way you are_

I watch as the boys all smile before turning to their side as the new music starts,

 _Baby bye bye bye  
Bye bye_

I laugh as all of them do the dance. The twins and Aiden do the dance the way i use to because i always had trouble getting it right but Aaron does it perfect. I smile and clap as I watch them smile as the next song come on and they sing and dance as Aiden comes forward and reaches out and grabs one hand as Aaron appears and grabs the other.

 _I never miss a beat  
I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_

I put one hand in each of theirs and smile. I turn to Chris who is smiling wide. I stand up and dance my way with them as we are all singing moms song.

 __

 _I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)  
I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_

 _But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_

 _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off_

I smile as the song stops and i see Aiden pick Avery up and smile as the song comes on.

 _We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family_

I smile and dance with them slowly. I then see Asher walk over and get Chris as Adam brings Katy onto the dance floor.

 _Get up everybody and sing  
We are family_

Chloe comes running and i pick her up in my arms. I smile as i look around and see all of us as we sing the last few lines and dance together.

 _I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

I smile and the boys look at me as another song comes on. I recognize and smile knowing the words too because dad sang this song to me a lot when i was growing up. I look down and sing the to Chloe as the boys sing it to Avery.

 _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

At the end all of my brothers are surrounding me in a circle and I smile at them. "We love you Aubrey. Never grow up and always be the person you are." I smile and look up at them, "Thank you all so much. I loved it." They all take turns kissing my cheek before they walk off to go do their own thing for a little while now that their surprise is done and i absolutely loved it.

Chris smiles at me, "That was so sweet." I nod, "I love it. I hope someone recorded it. I have never seen Aiden shake his butt in my life." We both laugh as we head back to the table. These boys have me already so emotional tonight.

"You look so beautiful." I smile and look up at him. "You look pretty handsome yourself." He smiles, "How long do we have to stay again?" I feel his hand move along my thigh over my dress. I smile and laugh. "What are you not having a good time?" He smiles and leans forward to my ear, "Oh, i am having a blast but i know i could have so much more fun alone." I feel my cheeks blush and i laugh as i push him away. "You better be good Mr. Sterling." He smiles wide, "What if i am not Mrs. Sterling?" I smile and look over at my brothers talking to my dad, "My brothers may love you but if you ruin the party they may kill you." He laughs and i lean forward and kiss his cheek, "I don't want to be a widow." He smiles and pulls me to him kissing me. I feel myself sink into the feeling of his hands on my waist over the silk of my dress and his lips moving against mine. We pull back when air is beyond needed.

I look out and see everyone having a good time. It makes me happy seeing everyone having fun because that means all the planning and stress was worth it.

I hear the DJ stop the music. "Can I please have the father of the bride and the bride move to the dance floor?" I smile at Chris and stand up before walking to the front of the table to meet my dad. He places his hand out to me and i smile as i place my hand in his. He moves it up to his lips and kisses it before he leads me to the dance floor. We stand in front of each other and i smile as i fix my dress. "Do i get to know what song you picked?" He decided he would pick the song for us and i didn't object. He smiles as the music starts, "Just listen." I do and he moves slowly as the words start. Words he thinks fit us he sings with the song making me cry. **(AN: The words he is singing is bolded)**

 **There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of all

We move and i can feel my tears flowing already. I am a mess today. My emotions are all over the place.

 **For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried**

Oh my, it works for when i was scared of riding my first horse and i held his hand the whole time and when i made a cake for his birthday and it looked horrible but he ate it anyway. It was so bad. Butterfly kisses used to be my favorite way to kiss my dad at night.

 **Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night**

I lean forward and kiss his cheek. He always makes the comment that he did a lot wrong in his life and we are the only things he did right with his life. Dad made a lot of mistakes but he is my daddy and I love him.

 **Sweet 16 today  
She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day  
One part woman the other part girl  
To perfume and make up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember**

My sweet 16 is when i got pregnant. I wanted to dress up more like myself but my mom told me to be classy and i took that bit of advice to heart after that. Everyone says i look like my mom. I hear it all the time. I remember my dad being a bit of a mess on my sixteenth birthday because it was emotional seeing me so grown up and that this is when they became parents and then finding out i was at the same age.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair **  
You know how much I love you daddy  
But if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time**

I remember that night. I remember his eyes and i thought he was going to break down but he just smiled and said he understood. After that time i only kissed my dad on his cheek after that.

 **Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night**

He spins me out and smiles at me before bringing me back to him smiling. "I love you Princess." I smile and kiss his cheek, "I love you too Daddy."

 **All the precious time  
Like the wind the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly**

"Listen close." I nod and move my hands so one is on his upper arm and the other is on his shoulder blade. He pulls me closer and we move slow like we use to dance when i was little. If my feet were hurting more i know he would allow me on his feet like we use to, we did that when we were dancing a few nights ago. He sings in my ear.

 **She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinkin'  
And I said I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girl  
And she leaned over**

I start crying and i pull back slightly and look at him. My dad has not always been the best person in his life. He was not always the greatest to my mom but he loved me and all of his kids so much. He would do anything for us and for the first time i am realizing this day is more than just me marrying Chris. This day is about him watching his first born actually open her wings and move on with her life and start her life without him by my side because now Chris will be by my side and he probably does feel weird and like he is going to be left out and not needed as much. This day is really a big deal for my parents like it is for me just for different reasons.

 **Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk me down the isle daddy  
It's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
Daddy don't cry**

 **Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses**

"Don't cry Princess." I look at him and he smiles before spinning me and bringing me back to him to kiss my cheek before singing in my ear.

 **I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is  
I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses**

The music stops and he looks at me and wipes the tears away. "I am not going anywhere Princess and i know you aren't either. I see how happy you are and i couldn't be happier for you. I will always remember our memories and i can't wait to make some with Chloe and any other grandkids you give me." I laugh and slap his chest before kissing his cheek and doing something i haven't done in a long time, butterfly kisses. He smiles and when we pull back again i look at Avery. "You should go dance with Avery. She will remember these memories forever like I will. " He smiles and kisses my cheek before walking off and going to get Avery. I look over to the side and see Chris and Chloe dancing slowly and i smile seeing the two of them.

I walk over wiping at my eyes. "Are you two having fun without me?" They both look up at me and smile "Dance mommy." I smile and look at Chris who shrugs and holds his hand out to me. I smile and take it and we slowly as a family dance in our small little circle.

"I believe the bride has a special surprise for the groom. If we can get them both down here." I walk over to the dance floor and push him into the chair that my brothers have sat there. I smile at him as he goes to ask questions.

i feel the people behind me to help with back up dancing. I wanted to sing and dance for Chris. Something i haven't done in a long time and something he hasn't seen me do in a long time.

I stand there smiling, "I mashed up a lot of my favorite songs for you." He claps his hands and leans forward ready with a smile. The music starts.

 _I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
and people would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was the spot next to you,_

I smile at him as I do some of his stupid go to moves. I even go so far as to break out his famous two step with his arms next to him. I turn slowly and point at him as the song ends and the next song lyric starts.

 _In silent screams,_ _  
_ _In wildest dreams_ _  
_ _I never dreamed of this_

 _This love left a permanent mark_ _  
_ _This love is glowing in the dark_

I put my hands up to my head like i am sleeping and then i "act" like i wake up and blow a kiss his way and move back slowly to be with the other girls. I lift my dress slightly and move my hip down before i move in a circle and end up in front again making everyone laugh. I haven't done that move in awhile. It was one dad showed me when i was little. We practiced that move for hours getting it perfect for one of his shows.

I smile at Chris and shrug asking, "Where have you been?" I point to myself and smirk the famous Moon smirk at him knowing he loves it.

 _Nice to meet you, where you been?_ _  
_ _I could show you incredible things_ _  
_ _Magic, madness, heaven, sin_ _  
_ _Saw you there and I thought_ _  
_ _Oh my God, look at that face_ _  
_ _You look like my next mistake_ _  
_ _Love's a game, wanna play?_

At the line, ' I saw you there and i thought, Oh my God, Look at that face,' I wave my face making Chris laugh. I slowly walk closer and smile because Iam pretty much standing right in front of him now. I smile and shrug my shoulders up at him asking him if he wants to play. He looks up at me and nods telling me he does want to play. I smile and bend down singing to him nothing fancy, no dance moves or anything just me singing to him the next lyrics.

 _I can read you like a magazine_ _  
_ _Ain't it funny, rumors fly_ _  
_ _And I know you heard about me_ _  
_ _So hey, let's be friends_

I smile and shrug as i walk backwards away from him. He laughs knowing friends was gone the moment we met honestly.

I circle my lips and then spin doing one of dads famous spins before pulling out the arm cross too. Making everyone laugh that i pulled out dad's famous move.

 _Cherry lips, crystal skies_ _  
_ _I could show you incredible things_ _  
_ _Stolen kisses, pretty lies_ _  
_ _You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_

I point at him for the word king and use both my hand to point at me for queen. I then put my hands on my hips and wink at him at the end of it. I smile and walk slowly as i sing the rest of the lyrics.

 __ _So it's gonna be forever_

I am closer to him but still at arms length. I keep singing as i walk closer to him.

 __ _And I'll write your name_

I am now right in front of him and i smile as i sing, 'write your name.'

 _The end._

I sit on his lap and wrap an arm around him as i shrug and sing, 'the end'. I lean the last few inches to his lips. He pulls me closer and i smile as i push him back. "Oh i am not done yet." He smiles and puts his hands up in surrender. I get up and walk back to the dance floor and try to fix my dress because i did not plan all of this with thinking about the dress. People can't even see the moves i am actually doing because of the dress but oh well.

"This song i wrote a long time ago and only certain parts fit with you but it still seemed fitting to sing it for you even though I should have done it before we said I Do but who cares, we haven't followed the rules yet so why start." He smiles and claps his hands and leans forward ready again. I can tell he is having fun. I haven't sung or dance for him in years and he is loving this and i am having fun.

 _Dear future husband  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life_

I watch him laugh because well we are together and i am never leaving him. We also know that together we can get through anything. I smile because i have one hand on my hip and the other is moving up and down as i sing. I hold my hand up like i have a list and he smiles before leaning forward ready to hear what is on the list.

 _Take me on a date  
I deserve a break  
And don't forget the flowers every anniversary  
'Cause if you'll treat me right  
I'll be the perfect wife  
Buying groceries  
Buy-buying what you need_

I point at him for, 'take me on a date.' He smiles and nods. I throw my hands up for the next line. I smile and shake my hips before smiling with the, 'I'll be the perfect wife.' I move over to get in the group with the girls and smile at them.

 _You got that 9 to 5  
But, baby, so do I  
So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies  
I never learned to cook  
But I can write a hook  
Sing along with me  
Sing-sing along with me (Hey)_

I point at him and then me and shrug and wave my finger at him warning him to know this won't be happening. I shrug on the cooking line because let's face it i can't cook. He laughs again and yells out, "You never could cook." I laugh and shake my head knowing he is right. I move my arms around wanting people to sing. I know my family knows this song and some other do too because i played it for them.

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright_

I put my hand to my heart and bat my eyelashes at him before taking my hands down my body and outlining my curves. I then put my hands to my head and make the 'crazy' sign. I smile and let my hands drop and land back on my hip. He shrugs his shoulders and acts like he is thinking before he nods and smiles.

 _Dear future husband  
Here's a few things you'll need to know if you want to be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night_

I point at him and look down at my hand like there is a list. I smile and look up and point at him as i turn and shake my butt and then smirk over my shoulder and turn back outlining my curves again. He smiles wide and nods. "No problem." I laugh again.

 _After every fight  
Just apologize  
And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right  
Even if I was wrong  
You know I'm never wrong  
Why disagree?  
Why, why disagree?_

I wave my finger at him just telling him to not argue with me and apologize. I shrug and point to me as i sing, 'even if i was wrong.' I then laugh and shake my head on, 'you know i'm never wrong.' I then wave my finger at him as i tell him why even try. He nods because he never argues with me honestly. We rarely fight and if we do it is over simple stupid things that are over in a few seconds.

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright_

 _Dear future husband  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you want to be  
My one and only all my life (Hey, baby)  
Dear future husband_

I do some of the same moves i have done before and i just start to move around and have fun. This is a blast and i am having so much fun.

 _Make time for me  
Don't leave me lonely  
And know we'll never see your family more than mine_

I point at my wrist for time and wave my finger at him for never seeing his family more than mine. He smiles and winks at me. Knowing that i love his family as much as i love mine and that we never have to worry about that.

 _I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (Hey)  
Open doors for me and you might get some kisses  
Don't have a dirty mind  
Just be a classy guy  
Buy me a ring  
Buy-buy me a ring, babe_

I smile and point to the left side before throwing my hands up in the air. I blow the kiss at him and he catches it making me laugh as he pockets it. I smile and show my ring finger and smile at it as i point to it before looking at him and shaking my hip slightly again. He smirks and yells out, "Already did Babe." I shake my head smiling.

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright_

I start walking closer to him slowly. He leans back in the chair watching every move i make towards him.

 _Dear future husband  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you want to be  
My one and only all my life_

I am so close to him now that i stop between his legs and smile. I look down at the 'list' in my hand and throw my hands up in the air like i am throwing the list away.

 _Dear future husband  
If you wanna get that special loving  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night_

He smirks up at me knowing he does tell me that all the time, more than necessary. I smile as i wrap my arm around his neck and sit on his lap sideways as i sing the last line to him.

 _Future husband, better love me right_

He smiles and pulls me down for a kiss. "No problems on any of that baby. You are my queen." I smile and kiss him again before standing up and pulling him up with me. Everyone claps and he smiles at me. He bows and laughs as he spins me and pulls me to him pulling me in for another kiss, "I love that baby." I smile, "I'm glad you did." He kisses my forehead and we pull back and smile as we go to head back to the table for me to rest a second.

The DJ comes on, "Since we have the happy couple center stage. How about we get that first dance now? What does everyone think?" Claps sound out and yells fill the air making me smile. I look up at Chris and he shrugs and smiles. Chris pulls on my hand and smiles at me as he spins me back to the center of the stage. I stop and laugh. We wait for a second and listen for the DJ to start the music. Chris pulls me to him and I wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles down at me and I hear the music start.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

I stop and look over to see my dad standing there smiling at me with my mom. They wave and keep singing. I look up at Chris and he bends down, "Surprise." I smile and he kisses my cheek. "Did you know about this?" I watch as he nods. "I helped pick out the song for them to sing."

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

I look over to see my dad stop singing and my mom smile as she starts to sing.

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

I shake my head not believing this is happening. My parents actually singing the song for my first dance. Chris and my parents both surprised me so much. This is the best.

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you_

I almost lose it when i hear the first line of my parents singing together. Chris smiles and pulls me closer to him. He kisses me and smiles, "I just wanted to do something special and this is all i knew that you would love." I lean forward and peck him lips and smile up at him lovingly, "I love it more than you will ever know.

 _Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

We move in silence just listening to them sing together. It is a perfect silence though because we are saying everything we need to and want to by our eyes. I close my eyes and lean my head on his shoulder.

 _How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

I look up at Chris, "You clean up really nice." He laughs, "That's what you came up with?" I shrug, "You do. I don't see it a lot but you look really nice tonight." He smirks and looks at me, "Well I will make you a deal." I pay attention now and look up at him watching every move his face makes, "What is that?" He smirks, "I will dress up more if you undress more." I slap his chest and step back slightly to get the space needed to fully look at him and shake my head at him. He laughs and pulls me back to him, "I'm just kidding Aubs. You know that. I love you just the way you are."

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

"Your sweat pants and messy hair is what drives me wild." I shake my head and laugh. "You are unreal sometimes." He looks at me and smiles, "That's good, right?" I laugh and nod, "Yes. Very much so. You keep me entertained and laughing." He smiles, "Good."

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

They are singing together again and every time there voices harmonize i feel like my legs might give out. Chris holds me tighter and kisses my head, nose or forehead. He knows me so well and knows how to comfort me even when i don't ask for it.

 _Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

"Together we will get through anything Aubs. I am here. I know it is still hard on you with your parents. I couldn't imagine but i am here. They are doing good and we all as a family will talk through any issues or anything we are feeling. I am here Aubs and we will get through anything." I smile, "I know. It isn't even the divorce right now. I am used to that. It is the singing. It has been so long since i heard it. I love it but i know the song is almost done and i won't hear it again for a long time." He smirks and kisses my nose, "Or so you think." I look up at him shocked.

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

I want answers but he just smiles at me and spins me out. "You will find out soon honey." I am spun back to him and i look at him, "Just tell me." He laughs and kisses my nose, "So impatient." I look up at him and he laughs, "You are so cute when you are impatient. Your parents have a surprise for you still Aubs. This was mine not theirs." I smile and kiss him, "Thanks for telling me." He laughs and shakes his head.

We move slowly. He looks at me, "I can't believe this is real." I laugh and nod, "I know. I feel like any second I will wake up be sixteen and in bed." He laughs and shakes his head, "You mean me in my room looking out the window wondering if I will ever be lucky enough to get the girl." I smile and look at him, "You always had the girl all you had to do was try." He laughs and shrugs, "Maybe I didn't want to lose." I look into his eyes as i feel the song ending, "You never would have."

 _I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

The song ends and he dips me at the last note and brings me back up as the claps sound out. He holds me to him and pulls me to him kissing me. I smile in the kiss and he deepens it. I hear the yells sound and he laughs. We pull back and i look up at mom and dad and smile. They come down from the stage and both hug me. "Thank you both." Mom smiles, "Anything for you honey. We were happy to do it." Dad nods, "We were more than happy to be a part of the wedding. Chris wanted to surprise you and it seemed perfect that we would sing." I smile and look at him, "I love it all three of you. Thank you." They both kiss my cheeks, "Anytime." I smile and have a question though, "How did you guys sing that song? It is a love song." Mom laughs and dad shakes his head laughing. Mom smiles, "Honey, we were once very much in love and we are good at what we do. We can pull from that. Plus i will always love your dad." Dad nods, "She is right Princess. Just because we aren't together now doesn't mean we don't love each other very much still and that we still don't know what it felt like to be blissfully happy in love." I nod and kiss both of their cheeks. "I still loved it." They laugh and hug me again and then Chris before heading off to their table.

The DJ comes on and smiles, "Okay, Before the happy couple leaves the stage. How about we get the groom to do his thing. Can we get a chair please?" I blush and laugh as i try to cover my face not bileving this is happening. Aiden comes over with the chair and i sit down. The DJ puts music on and Chris smirks at me. He removes his jacket slowly and hands it to Aiden. Chris gets down and lifts my dress slightly showing my shoes. "Nice shoes." I slap his shoulder, "Can't believe you are doing this." He smirks up at me and lifts my dress a little more before slipping his head under my dress. I feel him kiss my leg. I then feel him bite my leg and i almost kick him. I hear him laugh so he must know what i always did. He grabs the garter with his teeth and pulls it slowly down my leg. Once he is so far down he removes his head and reaches under grabbing it and sliding it over my shoe. He stands up and holds it as he shows it around. "Are you throwing it?" Chris smirks and nods. He throws it up in the air and catches it as it comes back down. He puts it in his pocket and smirks as he lifts me up out of the chair. I laugh and he leans forward and kisses me as yells sound out about cheating. I like the way he did it though. "You really think i would let someone else have it, nope. All mine." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Well that was a new way of doing things but he did throw it and that is the rule. So, no hard feelings. Great way of getting around it. If we can have the lovely bride to the center stage." Chris move to the side to get his jacket back from Aiden. "All the single ladies to the stage please." I watch as everyone comes flying to the dance floor. Morgan brings me my flowers and i thank her. I see Avery and Chloe with Katy at the front of the line making me smile. I also see Kayla at the front as well. "Okay, is everyone ready?" Everyone screams and i smile and turn around. I lift it, "One." I bring it back down before lifting it again, "Two." I bring it down again and lift it one more time, "Three." I let go when my arms reach above my head and i turn to see the flowers fly in the air before perfectly landing in Katy's arms. I smile and jump up and down squealing. She looks at them confused and smiles as she lifts them up. She comes forward and looks at the flowers, "Did you plan that?" i shake my head, "Nope." She looks down at them, "I was just helping the girls." I laugh, "Well, tell Logan to hurry up. You got your sign." She laughs and kisses my cheek. "I will cherish these. They are beautiful." I smile, "Congrats." She smiles and walks off to go talk to Logan. Chris comes back and shakes his head, "I think we have a wedding we will be going to soon." I laugh and nod.

I look at Chris who shrugs. I laugh and he wraps his arm around me. "Let's get something to drink love." I smile and nod as i lay my head on his shoulder, "That sounds amazing." We head back to our table and sit down and watch as everyone else dances and has fun. I drink my champagne and take a break for a second letting my feet heal. They are hurting so bad and i would take my heels off but i don't want to step on my dress. I will suffer through with the pain and just take breaks. We still have a lot planned tonight, dad and mom still have their surprise for me. I also still have a surprise with my brothers for my parents. It was like a little gift we are all giving them. We also have the cake left. This night is not over yet and no one is ready for it to be.

After many dances and drinks and fun. We decide we need to start wrapping this up. I walk over to Aiden and he looks at me, "Is it time?" i nod and he smiles "Okay. Let me put my drink down." He walks over with me to the dance floor. The DJ smiles, "Now the parent's of the bride, if we can have you both look this way." I see mom and dad move closer to the stage and smile as they look. "Your two oldest children would like to share in a dance." Mom cries out and dad smiles. Aiden and i sometimes didn't get along growing up and there were issues but we grew to be the closest.

He holds his hand out to me and i smile as i put my hand in his and he pulls me to him. We have done this dance so many time growing up because we use to practice for like prom and stuff. We wanted to be right with our steps and everything. I laugh and i put my hands in the familiar stance and he does as well making me laugh again.

 _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah._

We move slowly. I look over and see Adam drinking his beer. He smiles and holds it up to me. Aiden looks over and laughs, "I think he is a little salty that i got the first dance. I got the main dance." I laugh and shrug, "You were the first brother." He laughs and we look over to mom to see her crying already. I shake my head she has no idea.

 _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish (my wish, for you)._

I look over at Asher and see him ready. I talked with him earlier and we figured out something so he can be included as well. He smiles and gives a big thumbs up. I look over at Aaron on his phone and shake my head. Aiden laughs, "Our parent's have no idea what is about to happen." I shake my head smiling, "No, they don't. For once we have the upper hand on them." He smirks. "This is going to be so fun." I nod and that is when i notice Asher in the corner of my eye and he looks at Aiden and acts like he is going to cut in when i push Aiden slightly and Asher jumps in spinning me to the other side of the floor. "Hi." I laugh, "Hi." Aiden stands there looking confused. Asher smiles as a new song comes on for us to slowly dance to. I had to have him in it somehow.

 _Cause even though when times got rough_ _  
_ _You never turned away_ _  
_ _You were right there_ _  
_ _And I thank you (thank youooo)_ _  
_ _When I felt I had enough_ _  
_ _You never turned away_ _  
_ _You were right there_ _  
_ _And I thank you (thank you)_

Asher picked the song and it is hitting a little close to home. "Asher, i will always be there." He nods, "I know Aubs but when i was in a bad spot, you were the only one who was there and never gave up on me." I smile and he leans forward and kisses my cheek, "You look beautiful today. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this for mom and dad." I nod, "Of course." Adam comes over and pushes Asher and then pops his collar before coming in and a new song comes on for him.

 _When you think back on all we've done_ _  
_ _I hope you're proud_ _  
_ _When you look back and see how far we've come_ _  
_ _It was our time to shine_ _  
_ _And nobody could hold us down_ _  
_ _They thought they'd see us fall_ _  
_ _But we, we stood so tall_ _  
_ _And no we won't forget_

Adam looks around and smiles, "Your wedding is amazing." I laugh and look around, "Well, thank you. I planned a lot." He sighs, "I wish i was around more lately. School has been crazy. I don't like missing things with you, Avery and Chloe. I feel like i am missing everything." I look at him and smile, "Soon you will be done with school and you won't miss things anymore." He smiles and kisses my nose.

 _Whenever you remember times gone by_ _  
_ _Remember how we held our heads so high_ _  
_ _When all this world was there for us_ _  
_ _And we believed that we could touch the sky_ _  
_ _Whenever you remember, I'll be there_ _  
_ _Remember how we reached that dream together_ _  
_ _Whenever you remember_

Aaron comes over and pushes Adam before smiling and joining me. "Hey Aubs." I smile, "Hey Aaron." He smiles, "I am so happy to be doing this. Mom and dad are going to be so happy." I smile and look over to them, "They already are." He is getting so big, i use to tower over him. He is as tall as i am in my heels now. Soon he will be towering over me like the others.

 _Ihope you dance...I hope you dance._ _  
_ _I hope you dance...I hope you dance._ _  
_ _(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,_ _  
_ _Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)_ __

 _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_ _  
_ _Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_ _  
_ _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_ _  
_ _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._ __

 _Dance..._

As the last line hits all the boys come to us and we are separated. We all turn and face the audience and we smile and head bang just slightly as the new music comes on for all of us. I look over at mom and see her confused. Dad is excited. We all stop and pose in dads famous pose he always did after his famous spin. He yells out and claps making me smile.

The music starts up again and i smile as we turn to the left and throw are arms up and bring them back down before turning to the right and bringing are arm up and down again. We bounce slightly and then we smile as the song comes on and i hear Chloe squeal making me laugh. Asher and Aiden are to one side of me and Adam and Aaron are to the other side.

 _'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket_ _  
_ _Got that good soul in my feet_ _  
_ _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_ _  
_ _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_ _  
_ _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

We move side to side and then turn. I end up near the back as they all do their own dances and just have fun dancing. I push them sideways and smile as i am spun and we all just do stupid moves and have fun. We didn't want to do a dance scene for this song. We wanted it to be in the moment and having fun.

 __

 _[Chorus:]_ _  
_ _And under the lights when everything goes_ _  
_ _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_ _  
_ _When we move, well, you already know_ _  
_ _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_ _  
_ _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_ _  
_ _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_ _  
_ _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_ _  
_ _All those things I shouldn't do_ _  
_ _But you dance, dance, dance_ _  
_ _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

We danced around like young kids having no rhythm and we didn't care. It brought me back to when we were kids dancing around the house. The song ends and i smile as the next song comes on.

 _Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh)  
Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh)  
Can't touch this (oh-oh oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah u can't touch this_

We all put a hand on our hip and then wave our other hand saying no. We then all outline our body saying off limits. We then all pose in whatever pose we wanted. Aiden did a smile fist in the air. I put my hands on my hip, again not much i can do in this dress. I didn't think it through and should have practiced in it. Asher dusts off his shoulder. Aaron does the dub. Adam pops his collar.

The next song comes on and we get ready.

 _After the war we said we'd fight together  
I guess we thought that's just what humans do  
Letting darkness grow  
As if we need it's palette and we need it's color  
But now I've seen it through  
And now I know the truth_

We actually all box like we are fighting together. We then even got the DJ to bring out a lamp that puts colors everywhere while we did this part. We all come together in the middle and look around like we are searching before we stop and shrug.

 _That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything…_

For that we just move our shoulders back side to side and turn with it. Some shrug and some do like what are you gonna do moves but overall we kept it simple.

The next song comes on and we are all excited. We all put our hands out in the stop motion. We then put on hand on our wrist.

 _Stop, wait a minute  
Fill my cup, put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check_

We put our hand out like we have a cup and like it is getting filled before we act like we drank it and throw it behind us. We act like we are signing a check too. I have now moved in the front of the line and brother all turn behind me. 

_Julio, get the stretch  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood  
Jackson, Mississippi_

I move my hand telling them to come on. We all take a step with one leg and then the other forward. We move close together like we are in a car. We then all take a step back and turn to face the audience again.

 _If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh dry skippy_

We take a step to the left. I put my hand up and bounce in my spot. Aiden get down on one knee and smiles. Aaron smoothes his hair back. Asher smoothes out his shirt. Adam kisses the air and acts like he is looking in a mirror.

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

We all take steps forward while swing our arm near the ground.

 _Called a police and a fireman_

For the police we make a gun finger and move it left to right and for fireman we put our arms up like we are flexing.

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

I wave at my face and push my hair back slightly. Aaron flexes his arm. Aiden and Adam both fix their tie. Asher decides to smooth his hair this time making me laugh.

 _Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)_

We put our arms up in front of us and move them from our left side to our right side before putting them out at our hips and bouncing side to side with a slight step added to it.

 _Bitch say my name you know who I am_

Aiden took on the part of moving to the side and putting his arms out as he says the lyric and we look at him. He then joins us back.

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

We move forward and do the arms out to the side of us and act like we are throwing something to the side as we move. We stop at the end and smile as we pivot on our foot and turn our backs to the audience. I lift my dress and move over to the side as rock music comes on with no lyrics and the boys go to town running around the dance floor doing air guitar solos and moving around with their leg up in the air. Just having a blast that they get their own moment to let loose and do whatever they want.

I am laughing so hard watching them be crazy. I can see my parents are taking pictures and laughing because my brothers and i we did our stuff growing up but we didn't really do crazy, out of control, fun dance moves. We always wanted everything to be fun but be right as well. We would play pranks and get in trouble and do normal kid stuff but nothing like this really.

I walk over and separate Aiden and Aaron going at it in a guitar battle and then Asher and Adam. As my lyrics play for my song.

 _Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)_

I pat my chest and move center stage. I raise my arms up.

 _Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)_

I turn and see them still there so i turn and push them. They laugh and i put my arms out asking if they want to go. They move to the side.

 _Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)  
Girls, we run this motha girls_

I move back center stage and fix my dress and smile lady like.

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

I put my arms out flat out to the sides of me extended and bring them back before putting them on my hips.

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

I move my hips side to side and smile.

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

I put my arm up in the air and walk forward. With one hand on my hip and everything full of sass.

 _  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!_

 _I_ stop near the audience and put my hands to my chest and bend at the waist and move my upper half in a circle.

 _Who run this motha? Girls!_

I put my hand up above my head and interlock my fingers and turn to the side and shake my hips side to side.

 _Who run this motha? Girls!  
Who run this motha? Girls!_

I then put my hands up above my head again and turn to the other side and wave my hands to the side and lift my hip with every wave to the side.

 _Who run this motha? Girls!  
Who run this motha? Girls!_

I then walk over and grab Avery's hand and bring her to the stage. She smiles and looks up at me. I put my hand out and point. She catches on and does it as well.

 __

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

We each take a side and walk to one side and point around the audience.

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

I put my arms up in a strength pose and i see her do it too. I bend up and shake my upper half and she does too making me laugh and smile at her.

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

I then put my hands behind my head in a pose and she does too.

 _Who run the world? Girls!_

We move back center stage and walk backward. We stop with the boys who have now moved forward as well. Avery looks at me and smile letting her know it is okay.

 _Turn down for what?_

We each put a hand on our head and head bang. Watching Avery try to do it is cute _._

 __ _Turn down for what?_

The boys then get down on one need and fist bang while also head banging. They then stand up as we all fist punch the air to the side of us.

 __ _Turn down for what?_

We then all punch the air before turning to the side bouncing our upper half to one side before turning and bouncing to the other side.

 __ _Turn down for what?_

We then all move backwards and cross our arms. We move from side to side with our crossed arms.

 __ _Turn down for what?_

We link our hands together and raise them in the air as the music stops.

As the song ends we all stop and do moms dance that she is known for before spinning and posing doing dads famous move. Avery smiles up at us and does it after us and we all smile as she poses. After a second we all smile and relax just enjoying that we pulled this off.

Mom and dad come forward and smile, "That was amazing guys. I loved it but seriously it is done like this." Dad smirks and does his move and we clap as he smirks, "That is how it is done but you all did amazing." He scoops Avery up, "And you little one did fantastic. We need to start dancing more." She smiles, "That's fun." He high fives her and kisses her head. "I love you." She moves wanting to go play. He puts her down and mom shakes her head. "I can't believe you guys all pulled this off without me knowing." I smile and the guys all laugh. She shakes her head again, "I loved it. I know you guys don't always get along but i loved seeing you all dressed up, getting along, together in one room and having fun. That meant more than anything else." I smile and we all do a group hug.

Chris comes over and steals me away. "Chloe needs you." I nod and walk over to Chloe sitting on a chair. "You okay sweetheart?" She looks up and smiles. She hugs me and pulls me to her. "I couldn't find you." I smile and hug her back, "Oh honey. I was just over there in the big group." She nods, "I couldn't find you or daddy. I got scared." I smile, "We are right here sweetie. Everything is okay." She smiles up at both of us. She pulls him down to us too and she kisses both our cheeks. "I love both of you." I smile, "I love you too baby." Chris smiles and wraps his arm around me, "I love you too baby girl." She smiles and looks between both of us, "When is cake?" I laugh and shake my head, "Real soon honey." Chris nods, "Real soon. Go on and play." She smiles and runs off to go play.

Chris looks at me, "Should we do the cake?" I nod. He helps me up. He rubs my arms where he is holding me. "I think we should do the cake. Avery and Chloe seem to be getting tired." He nods and kisses me. "Did your parent's love it?" I nod and smile, "Mom is just happy to have us all here in one room and safe right now." He nods and kisses me quickly. "Let's go." I lay my head on his shoulder tired. He kisses my head and we head over to the cake. "Everyone. Can we get your attention. We are going to go ahead and do the cake now. We have some little ones asking for it." Everyone laughs and we smile.

Chris and I lift the knife and smile as the pictures are taken. "Ready?" He nods and kisses my neck making me squeal. He laughs and we cut through the cake. I put a piece on a plate and he grabs the fork. He picks up part of the piece off my plate and smiles around at everyone before he brings it to my mouth and i take the bite. He smiles and hands me the fork. I look at the fork in my hand and the plate and smile before lifting the plate and smashing it on his face. His mouth drops open and he stares at me, "I thought we agreed no cake smashing." I smile and suck the icing off my finger, "We did. I decided not to follow." He shakes his head smiling and pulls me to him. "Give me a kiss." I shake my head laughing, "No, you are messy." He laughs and locks his arms behind me and kisses me making me laugh as i feel the icing smear on my face. He pecks my lips one more time after the kiss. "You got me good baby." I smile and shake my head, "I love you Chris." I smile and watch him kiss my cheek, "I love you too Aubrey. So much."

We move away from everyone as they get their cake and head to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Chris smiles as the door closes. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me against him. I smile up at him. He smiles down at me as i wrap my arms around his neck. I lean up as he leans down and our lips capture. He deepens the kiss and i sink into it.

When air is needed i pull away slightly and he keeps kissing my nose or neck. He starts to suck on my neck and i moan. I pull back and look at him. "We need to get cleaned up. All we have left is the speeches and then we can head out and continue this at home." He nuzzles my neck and groans, "Okay." I smile and pull away and get water and a towel and start to wipe off his face. He smiles and starts to wipe off mine with another towel.

Soon we are both cleaned and have both stolen a lot of touches and kisses. We make our way back to the hall. Chris opens the door and we walk in to everyone dancing and having fun. We make our way back to the table and sit down. Aiden looks over at us and i nod. He nods and stands up. He hits his glass and everyone makes their way back to their seats to get the speeches started.

Everyone is seated and Aiden smiles, "For those of you that don't know, I am Aiden, Aubrey's Brother. Okay, so i have to do this speech now. I know, no one likes speeches so i am going to keep this simple." He turns to look at us. "I have known Chris almost my whole life. I was really little and my sister saw him sitting on his porch and decided we needed someone else to play house with. Aubrey being Aubrey went over and told him to come play and well that is where it all started. Ever since that moment they were inseparable and there were jokes about them marrying. Their favorite game to play was house, go figures. Ever since that moment Chris became part of the family. Well, Today they made it official, they got married and Chris is officially part of the family now. Welcome to the family bro." He raises his glass to us, "Congrats you two." We all clap because Aiden did wonderful. He kept it simple and funny. He bends down and kisses my cheek and hugs Chris.

I told Morgan not to worry about giving a speech but she insisted and said i would be impressed. She stands up and smiles. "So I am Morgan. I am the Maid of Honor. I have not known Chris and Aubrey long. We became friends from a mutual friend. I wanted to make sure i gave a great speech so i got some help, hope you two don't mind." She turns to us and i shake my head. She smiles and keeps going, "Aubrey and Chris are the perfect couple. They are the couple everyone ships and wants to be like. Basically they are goals. It took these two awhile to admit to liking each other because they thought the other would not like them back. But come on, look where we are guys." We all laugh and she smiles, "So, It did not come easy getting these two together but something or should i say someone was the factor that finally did it. You both are the cutest and one day we all hope to have a love like the one you two have. Congratulations on your new life together and may many babies come from it." She raises her glass to us and we drink from our glass and smile. She sits back down as the claps start.

I lean to her with Chris, "How much of that was Candace?" She smiles, "A lot of it. I added in the part with the goals and everything and she pretty much did the rest. I am so sorry about the baby part she said i had to and you would get it." I smile and nod, "I did. Thank you Morgan so much for doing this and thank Candace again for me." She smiles and nod, "I will. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of all of this. It was magical." I smile at her and look at Chris, "Ready?" He nods and we stand up. "Morgan, Aiden, thank you both so much for those amazing speeches. Chris and I are so happy to be here and we want to thank everyone for coming and being a part of this wonderful special day with us." Chris smiles and nods, "Thank you all for coming to share in our love. We couldn't have done all of this without help from our families and friends. We both just want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts. It wouldn't have been possible without all of you helping and coming to share in this day." We both raise our glasses and take another drink. "Drink, dance, have fun."

We sit back down and watch as everyone goes back to having fun. People start to drift out and leave but others keep partying and having fun.

Mom and dad come over and smile, "Honey we have a surprise for you and it is not what you think it is." I look over at dad, "We are not singing again. Well, i mean i might if i don't get home soon and keep drinking. We may have a little come back action happening." I laugh and he shakes his head, "But no, princess we wanted to do something for you and Chris." Mom looks at me, "I know you guys didn't want to really go on a honeymoon because you didn't want to leave Chloe and the money." We both nod and we look at dad, "Well, we came up with a solution." I look around confused, "We talk to Chloe Princess. She is excited to spend time with Avery and do sleepovers with movies and everything." Mom nods, "So we are going to take Chloe and watch her for you guys." Dad smiles, "We also paid for everything for your honeymoon. You guys are going to Cancun." I look around shocked. Chris smiles and gets up and hugs both of them, "This was so cool guys. Thank you."

I stand up and look between the three of them. I really want to go but i didn't want to leave Chloe long. If Chloe is excited then maybe. "How long would we be gone?" Dad looks at mom then me, "Not long Princess. We only did five days." I nod and look at Chris, "Chloe is really excited and seems happy about this?" Mom nods, "She is honey. She already can't wait." I look at Chris and his excitement of actually going away and getting a real honeymoon, i can't ruin that. Plus i really wanted this too. I was just worried about Chloe. "When do we leave?" Chris jumps on me and wraps his arms around me kissing me. "I love you so much Aubrey." I laugh and push him off me. Mom laughs, "You leave tonight." Dad nods, "We packed everything for you guys too. It's in the town car outside." I smile and shake my head. "Okay. I want updates on Chloe though and if anything happens or she needs me home, let me know." Mom laughs and pushes Chris and i slowly to the door, "I raised five of you already and you guys turned out fine. Avery is turning out just fine too. I think i got this for five days." I laugh and nod. I kiss her cheek and then my dads before hugging him, "Thank you daddy. Thank you mom. I will enjoy myself and not stress out." Chris nods, "I will make sure she doesn't freak or anything. We will be on the beach and enjoying drinks on the beach. We will go scuba diving." I laugh and shake my head because he already has a plan. Mom and dad laugh as well.

We find Chloe and we bend down in front of her. "Chloe honey, mommy and daddy are going to go away for a couple days." She nods, "I know. I'm staying with Avery." I smile, my baby is so smart. "Yes, we will be back in a couple days and we will all do something fun as a family." She smiles, "That sounds fun." I smile and kiss her cheek, "I love you sweetheart." She smiles, "I love you too mommy. Have fun." I smile and look at Chris. "Baby girl, you can call or face time us anytime. If you just want to talk or see us, okay?" She nods, "K, but i will be ok." I laugh and watch as Chris kisses her cheek. "I love you baby girl." She smiles and wraps her little arms around his neck, "I love you too daddy." We get up and slowly make our way to the door.

We walk out the door and see a lot of people lined up on the steps with sparklers waiting for us. I laugh and we walk through the sparklers to the town car waiting for us. We make it in the car and Chris smiles, "That was so much fun." I nod, "It was the wedding i always dreamed about." He looked at me, "Oh really, was it?" I nod and smile up at him as the driver starts driving to the airport. "I had my flowers i always dreamed about, my brother all being there, i had the music i always dreamed about and oh, i had the groom i always dreamed about." He smirks and leans down kissing me. He pulls back and smiles, "I always dreamed about you being my bride too." I gasp, "Maybe we were just made for each other then." He laughs and nods, "Maybe we were. It is a good thing we are married then, huh?" I laugh and kiss him again before i slide down slowly and lay my head on his shoulder.

He kisses my head, "I love you Mrs. Sterling." I smile up at him, "I love you Mr. Sterling." He smiles wide as i play with his ring finger. "Tonight we start the rest of our lives as Mr. and Mrs. Sterling." I smile and look up at him, "It only took you almost 20 years." He laughs and shrugs, "What can i say, i was a coward." I smile and look up at him, "Chris, i do have a present for you." He looks at me, "What is it?" i smile, "Well, it is in my bag. So we have to wait until we get to the hotel." He nods and looks at me, "I didn't get you anything else though." I laugh, "Trust me it is okay."

After hours we are finally at the hotel. It is beautiful. Dad got us a private jet so we could have privacy. He also got something way bigger than a suite. The room is basically a little flat. It is beautifully decorated and we have so much privacy. It is amazing and like always, him and mom out did themselves.

I went to the bathroom and then i found Chris sitting on the bed looking through a letter. "What is that?" He holds it out to me as i see flowers behind him in a heart. "Enjoy yourself and don't worry about a thing. Love you both so much." I laugh and shake my head, "Daddy, outdid himself again." Chris shrugs, "It is really nice. I am getting used to being a little spoiled." I laugh and kiss him. I then remember the gift as he deepens the kiss. I push away slightly and he whines making me laugh because it is so cute. "I just want alone time with my wife." He flops back on his back making me smile as i walk over to my bag and get the item.

"I wanted to give you your gift before i forgot." He sits up and smiles at me, "Really? What is it?" I laugh and hold it out to him. He takes the box from my hand and looks at it before untying the bow. He then looks at me again before opening the lid. I look at him nervous hoping he likes it. "Aubrey, what is this?" I tangle my fingers as i bite my lip, "Well that is umm... Chloe's birth certificate. Well her new one where i legally changed her last name to Sterling and put you down as her father." He runs his finger over it slightly and mumbles, "That's what i thought." He puts the box on the side table carefully before turning to me and pulling me to him and crashing his lips to mine. He hugs me tight against him. We pull back when air becomes a necessity. He then kisses my face before kissing my lips again. "I love it. I love it. I love it." I smile feeling relieved. "I just wanted it to be official. It will never be 100% but this is as close as i can get because i never put a name on the original one i was able to and i didn't have issues. I wanted you to know that you are her father. You are the only father she knows and she will ever know. She is your daughter and now it is legal and official." He smiles and kisses me again, "This is the best gift you could have given me. Well besides marrying me." I laugh and he starts to kiss my neck making me moan.

He pulls back and smirks at me as he pulls me closer to the bed, "Come on Mrs. Sterling let make something else official." I shake my head and slap his chest as i smile. "Tonight is the first night of the rest of our lives, what do you say Mrs. Sterling?" I smile and nod, "What took you so long Mr. Sterling. Let's start the rest of our lives." He smiles and pulls me to him in a passionate, legs going out from under you kiss.

The rest of my life is going to be interesting but i couldn't be happier to be starting it with my neighbor, the love of my life, my best friend and my soul mate. It's funny to think, i am where i am now all because i grew up a moon.

 **So sorry it took so long. I never imagined it would take so long. All the little mashups and dances took so long to write. I am so sorry. I wanted this out awhile ago. I hope the wait was worth it.**

 **I will be posting an epilogue and i will be mentioning the spin off about the children in that chapter. I hope it was all worth reading all this time and waiting. I will mention more in the epilogue about the characters.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and staying with me through all of it. I know the stories have been long and sometimes challenging both emotionally and patience wise but i really appreciate it.**

 **I hope you all loved the chapter. Let me know what you liked and didn't liked. Let me know how you felt.**

 **THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WROTE IN MY LIFE... OVER 17,000 WORDS. OH MY.**

 **1babyt**


	91. Epilogue

A lot has happened over the years. It is hard to remember what I was like when I was sixteen anymore. At sixteen I got pregnant and was scared to death but I knew I would love that baby no matter what. I am so happy and glad that Austin stood by me and we raised her together. I'm not saying it wasn't hard and rough, because it was but looking back now it was worth it. After high school Aiden came into the picture and it was amazing having a boy in the family. A completely different experience then how it was with Aubrey. The twins came not long after that and by then I was losing myself and who I wanted to be. I was lost, confused and wanted my old life back knowing inside that it would never happen and my old life was gone forever no matter how bad I might have thought I wanted it back. I finally got married to the love of my life and couldn't have been happier having all my children there to also witness the day. I was having issues and worries at the beginning of the day but walking down the aisle was one of the happiest moments of my life. My life felt complete, I had the children and the man. I had everything I ever wanted. I was happy. I was also done and wanted no more kids but we got a surprise after our honey moon and his name was Aaron. My little baby, he and I have a special relationship because he clung to me and needed more attention and care than the others. The rest of my children were daddies children. They only wanted me when they were sick but daddy was their favorite, Aaron was different. He always wanted me and needed me. Aaron and I have and always will have a different relationship. My last child was another girl and Avery is so different from Aubrey but also so alike. We got another child that we adopted named Logan and he is amazing. He had some issues but we worked it all out as a dysfunctional family. At that time I also found out my oldest daughter was pregnant at sixteen like I was sixteen years ago. It was crazy and It took some time for everyone to come around but that sweet little granddaughter of mine makes it all seem stupid the issues we had with it.

A lot happened over the years and it wasn't an easy ride like I may be reporting or it may seem. Austin and I had no fairytale life. We had a lot of issues and hard ships just making it to the wedding. He left to go on tour and never even knew I was pregnant until he got back. When he did get back he was lost and acted out because of it. I had Alex helping me and he was a miracle. When Austin was back from tour he cheated on me by kissing his new song partner when I was pregnant with Aubrey. He kept in contact with her for years. He got jealous very easy and would say rude things when it would happen. He wasn't ready to move in with me and did and said stupid things to push all the steps we were taking forward backwards. We lost a child to a miscarriage. I dated my best friend for a little while who was in love with me and was so sweet and nice but it just didn't work. I always went back to Austin. We got engaged time and time again because like I said issues happened. We didn't know who Aiden's dad was for a while until we could do the test. I became an alcoholic and tried to drink all my problems away which resulted in me becoming a horrible mother and just a horrible person in general. Like I mentioned before, I wanted my life to go back to normal and when it hit me it would never happen, I became overwhelmed. I just wanted to escape and I did so in the worst possible way, I hurt everyone around me. I got help and Austin and I tried to work everything out, eventually we did and we got engaged again but this time it stuck. We were finally getting married. After the marriage we wanted to start new and forget the past. It all sounded so perfect and like we were finally going to get the fairy tale, the happily ever after, but that didn't happen. I thought we had a happy marriage but Austin and I are radioactive and together we destroy what is around us. I found out he cheated on me and this time it was full on cheating but cheating in any form is cheating. After everything we had been through I was numb, I was done. We tried therapy and everything for the kids but enough was enough and eventually we just had to do the right thing and get the divorce that was always hanging in the balance. We stayed close friends because we are amazing as friends, partners and parents just romantically we don't work, we want to work but we destroy each other. The kids took it hard and I was the problem and blamed. I lost my kids and in return lost myself again. I stayed out and just drifted away. I needed to escape, I escaped with Alex. We got together and I was happy but I was always the problem to my kids. I was always the reason why their father and I were getting a divorce. I came back into their lives and they didn't want me but eventually we made up and we got back together as a family and my first born was getting married. I wanted to be involved but I was not going about it right at first. I was not listening to her and what she wanted. I was trying to take over the wedding and it resulted in a secret marriage to Alex coming out and hurting my family again. I was the hated person again and luckily it didn't take as long for us to move on and become a family again. My baby, Aubrey married the lovely guy next door who she has loved all her life. They are amazing and I see true love there. My oldest twin child went into the army and was so angry with me and just everything around him. We were worried with the way he talked that he would hurt himself but he wouldn't talk to anyone or take the help we were offering him. The army did great for him and they brought my baby boy back. Along the pathway of our lives Logan got a girl named Kayla pregnant. He was freaking out but he stepped up and he is a great father. Aiden dated a girl named Candace who we all loved and issues arose between them and they broke up and he took it very hard. The marriage I had to Alex was never legal and after he adopted a little girl things changed. We still dated and he still wanted to marry me but we didn't see each other the way we use to and it was just different. I thought for a long time that maybe I was better off alone. I started thinking I never wanted to be married again because it didn't go so well the first time. Things for my children were coming together and becoming successful and that is all I wanted for them.

Overall, Austin and I's life was no happy ending and there were a lot of hardships and hurt feelings but we have six amazing kids and a grandchild who we both adore. We have an adopted child and an adopted grandchild who we love as if they were our own. Our love life had a lot of crying involved in it and a lot of angry fights and giving up but I would do it all over again to end up where I am right now. I know he would too because overall we have a great life going for us.

 **AUBREY:**

So, A lot happened after my wedding. Chris and I went on our honeymoon and had a blast. We came back home afterwards and got into the hang of being married. It wasn't much different than before but it was more fun. Not long after the honeymoon we started medical school. He excelled like he always does. I hung in there and got my degree. Chris graduated top of the class. He is now a heart surgeon like Uncle Alex. I remember the day he told me he wanted to specialize in heart surgery.

 _I am sitting on the couch with Chloe laying in the floor asleep. I have a book to my face hoping to cram as much as I can for the exam tomorrow. Chris walks in and smiles as he flops down on the couch beside me. He puts his arm around me and I fall into like we do a lot at night. I lay down in his lap and bring the book with me. He plays with my hair before pushing my book down away from my face. I smile at him and he takes the book and closes it before laying it down on the couch beside him. He runs his fingers through my hair as I stare at him. "Aubrey, I think I know what I want to specialize in." I sit up and turn to look at him, "Really?" He nods and smiles as he turns his head to stare at me, "I have been thinking a lot about it." I look at him asking him to tell me but he just stares at me. "Well, what is it?" He smiles and looks at me, "Heart surgery." I look at him confused and he looks at me, "I have a reason for it." I laugh and nod, "I am happy for you and I will support whatever you decide." I kiss him and pull back slowly, "What is your reason though? I would love to hear it." He smiles and pushes my hair behind my ear. He rubs a small circle on my cheek with his thumb as I lean into it. "I want to fix people's hearts and put them back together." He smiles at me, "Like you did for me. I want everyone to have a chance to have a full heart and get the chance to find what I have." I smile and kiss him, "You are such a romantic." He smiles and pulls me to him as we start to make out. I pull back slightly and look at him, "A heart surgeon sounds like a great idea baby." He smiles and pulls me back to him._

Chris is a hopeless romantic. I hear things like that all the time. I never feel unloved. He loves Chloe and I so much and you can just see it when you look at him and then way he looks at us. Chris went on to specialize in heart surgery. I got my medical degree in psychology and went on to work under an amazing mentor. I became a pretty good psychiatrist and my mentor hired me on to work with him instead of under him.

Not long after we graduated and started our residency and work there was an issue. Dad had a heart attack. Mom called freaking out at two in the morning which resulted in Chris carrying me to the car to get me to the hospital. I was a complete mess but Chris was calm and took it all on like my rock he always has been. At the hospital he took control and when he came to the hallway where he sat me down to tell me daddy would be okay, I don't think I ever held him so tight in my life. I stayed with dad that night and cried as he slept. I held his hand and cried all night with Chris rubbing my back, hair and kissing my head as he whispered encouraging words to me.

I talked with my siblings and we agreed he couldn't be alone anymore. He could not go home to that house and chance something happening again. I was taking on the role as the oldest and daddy was coming to live with Chris, Chloe and I. Mom shook her head at the hospital and told us all that she wouldn't let that happen. She looked between all of us as we started to question her and shook her head as she said he was moving in with her and that was final. We didn't argue because mom changed over the years. We she said it was final, it was and there was no changing it. We learned quickly with that. She became more of the boss and took on the roll quickly and we didn't argue anymore with her. She became the mom we always needed and not a minute too late. She stepped up when we all needed her.

Uncle Alex didn't care that dad was moving in with mom and said he would be around to help. Him and mom never did move in together. I did know that he asked her to and she said she would love to but she wanted him to move into her house. He wouldn't leave his house though so they agreed for the time being it was okay to stay in separate houses. Well, they never did move in together. They stayed in their houses and dated. They seem happy together and I think he proposed again and I think she accepted but no one will agree or deny it when any of us kids bring it up. So we believe they are engaged but we are not sure. We started to see the ring about four years ago. Overall, they both seem happy with the agreement and that is all that matters to any of us.

Aiden got his law degree and works at a firm, he is working on becoming partner. He is having a blast and girls throw themselves at him. He is different now but a good different. Still sometimes he has an issue when Candace is brought up but overall he is over it and moved on. He doesn't have a girlfriend and hasn't had a steady relationship since Candace.

Asher came back from the army okay. We were so worried we would get a call that something happened but he came home safe and sound. We all cried when he was finally home for good. We met him at the airport and we even decorated signs and everything. He said he was so embarrassed but he hugged us all so tight and we could have sworn we seen some tears but he denies it. The army did good for him. He is so much happier and he is back to being Asher. He would be considered the bad boy of the family in the public and everything but he is actually a sweetheart. We became a lot closer over the years. He has dated a lot of girls and had a couple steady relationships in there. He is actually a cop now. He has packed on the weight but it is all muscle. He is buff but not overly so and he decided he would go to a tattoo shop one night. Now, he has sleeves, both his arms are done. After he dyed his hair that time in high school it never came back right. So his hair is darker now and looks more like moms.

Adam is well a handful. He graduated with a degree he couldn't use so he went back and got a degree he could use. He is working as a chef right now. He loves it and is good at it. He works in a fancy restaurant and the head chef wants to make him sue chef. He is happy and he has a lovely girlfriend named Alice. We laughed when we heard the name because it had to be another A. She is really sweet and they moved in together a few years ago. He is working on proposing to her but isn't completely there yet. He wants it perfect and has been planning it for about 4 months now. She is a nurse in the pediatric wing at the hospital. He met her when he had to come bring me clothes one day for Chloe when she was hospitalized with a real high fever. It was a crazy night but she was Chloe's nurse and they clicked immediately and he asked her out. Once Chloe was discharge she took him up on it and they dated ever since.

Aaron, oh where do I start with him. He grew up to be amazing. I just love him. He is so sweet and the most caring of all of us. He graduated from high school and left us to go to college out of state. He moved to New York and we were so sad. He graduated from college and came back to Miami saying it was too cold up there. He is working as a director right now and loves it. He wants to be a producer and he is learning all the ins and outs of making movies. He did his internship with Uncle Dez but he didn't want to stay there. Uncle Dez understood and helped him get the job he has now. He moved into his own apartment about twenty minutes away from here. He had a girlfriend that he was serious about but she ended it with him when he went into the film industry and he couldn't be happier. He is having fun flirting with the extras and the people who audition. He once told me he would rather be sleeping around then be in a relationship that is dead. He is young and having fun. Everyone had their phases like this and he is going through it now.

Avery is well she is a real handful. She is worse than mom ever thought I was. She wants to be a grown up so bad that she is trying everything in her power to be the adult she wants to be. Chloe loves her and she loves Chloe. They are very close and it is like they are siblings. I don't know what mom and dad are going to do about Avery. They are trying but she is rebellious and headstrong. She is cute and that doesn't help. She knows she is cute and uses it. She looks like a mini mom with dad's hair color. She has bright green eyes and her hair is pretty much a silky straight. She was dating a guy when she was 12 saying she was 17 and he was 19. I don't know who was going to kill her first, mom, dad or Aiden. Asher went crazy and wanted to arrest the guy so bad but he was freaked out and honestly thought she was 17. She even had her fake ID saying she was 17 at 12. We all knew she was going to be a lot to deal with before then but at that point we knew our parents had a huge issue.

Logan still works with music. He did step back from performing and touring because of the baby and Kayla. He does tour still but rarely. He does put music out all the time though and writes like crazy. He is producing at dads company now. He got his dream he always wanted. He is known worldwide. He got to perform, tour and now produce. Kayla and him married a few years after my wedding. She surprised him after they got back from the honeymoon telling him she was pregnant. They had a little girl and named her Emily Aubrey. He wanted to put me in there to show how much he appreciates me and Kayla was all for it saying there was no other way. Chris and I are both of the kids godparents. Emily loves Chris and squeals when she sees him before she tackles him. She has a little crush on him. Kayla works as a nanny. She loves her children she nannies.

Katy graduated and stayed close to home. She didn't know what she wanted to do so she worked at a restaurant and did some internships while at community college. She ended up getting a degree in science so she would have one. After one of her many internships she learned she loved publishing. She works as an assistant in a publishing house. She is working on becoming an editor. She did have some trouble while in college and it resulted in a baby boy. She was freaked out and didn't know what to do. I remember the day we found out.

 _I hear knocking on the door and look at Chris confused who shakes his head. We both walk to the door and he opens it. Katy is standing there a mess crying out. I move and pull her into the house. I move her to the couch and sit her down, "Katy, what is wrong?" She is crying and Chris sits in the chair and looks at her, "Katy, does mom know what is going on?" She shakes her head, "Talk to us Katy." She looks at Chris before looking at me and reaching into her pocket to pull something out. She hands it to me and I look down to see a familiar white stick with a positive sign on it. The flashbacks of finding out I was pregnant are the first thing that comes to me then I look at Katy, "Oh, honey. Are you pregnant?" She nods and cries harder as she covers her face with her hands. Chris looks at me and I nod holding the stick up. He shakes his head and rubs his fingers through his hair. "What? How Katy? When?" She looks up at him, "I was at a party and was drinking. I woke up the next morning and... and I didn't think nothing of it. I went home and went about my life. I didn't even realize I was pregnant until I was talking with my friends and they mentioned they were on their period and I started thinking and wondering why I wasn't on mine and then I started to wonder when was the last time I was on. I went home and took the test and sat on my floor... I don't know. All I knew was I needed help. I need you two." Chris stands up and starts to pace._

 _I look at Katy, "You do know you have options?" She nods and looks up at me, "I just don't know Aubrey. I am not ready for this. I didn't want this." I sigh and look at her, "Well, honey... you know your options. I can be here for support. Chris and I will support anything you decide." She looks up at Chris and he sighs, "I love you Katy. You know that. I am just having a little trouble over here. I don't like what I am hearing and I still see you as my little sister. I just need some time but of course, I support you no matter what. You are my sister, it is what we do." She smiles and looks between us, "Well, I was thinking on the way over here." I rub her back and nod for her to go on, "I can't have an abortion and not know things. I would never stop with the what if's. I would love to adopt but I would still want to know things and see the baby." I nod, "Well this is good. You can do an open adoption." She looks between us, "I can't keep the baby. I am not ready for this. I don't want the baby with strangers and wondering the whole time about it. I was wondering it maybe, you guys would take it and adopt it?" I look at Chris and he goes wide eyed before sitting down and staring at me. I look at Katy, "Honey, we need to talk about it." She nods and wipes at her eyes, "Of course." She looks at us, "Can I crash here?" I nod and she walks to the guest bedroom to sleep._

Chris and I talked a lot before we agreed. She had a little boy and we legally adopted him. We named him Kyle. He is adorable and Chris just loves him. Katy comes over and he knows her as Aunt Katy. It is hard sometimes but we all sat down and discussed we wouldn't tell him a thing until he is older and if he wants to know. She lives over an hour away and Chris hates that she is so far away but she actually wanted to move to California until she got her internship job and decided to stay. She is dating a nice guy from work named Beck.

Mr. and Mrs. Sterling are perfect. They are enjoying having an empty house and go on a lot of vacations. They know about Kyle and they always thank us for allowing Katy to be able to grow up and not worry about it. They love being able to see their grandson and they thank us for allowing them to be able to do that and that he isn't with strangers.

Alex is doing great. He doesn't do as many surgeries now since he is getting older. Lizzy got tired of that name and wanted everyone to start calling her Lexi so now that is what she is known as and that is what we all call her. Everyone knows her as Lexi now instead of Lizzy, she said she hated the name her parents gave her and wanted something different, thus Lexi was born. Lexi is so big now and she and Alex figured it all out. She loves having a caring guy who took her in. She loves to cook him dinner. She got a boyfriend not that long ago and Alex about lost it. The poor guy had an asthma attack at the table. He is sweet, kind of nerdy but really sweet. She seems to really like him. Mom and Alex are I don't know… they are like married or dating or something. I honestly don't know maybe friends with benefits, I just don't know. They don't live together. He did move closer to her though. They are only like 4 minutes away from each other. They are always at each other houses. A ring did show up a few years ago but we don't know anything and no one will say anything. So we honestly don't know how they are together but they are. Lexi tries to look out for Avery but it doesn't work. Dad and Alex get along a lot better. They even go out on bro dates, it is weird but It helps dad get out of the house. Which is great and dad and Alex found common ground and with the age they don't argue and things. They get along now.

Ever since dad's heart attack someone had to take over the company. I knew the most about music, I was the oldest so I stepped back from psychology and took it over. I hated doing it but someone had to. I talked with Chris and we talked about it for a long time. We finally agreed and he told me to do whatever i needed to do and he would stand by me. I talked with my mentor and he hated to lose me but he understood. He told me I could back anytime. My name is legally Aubrey Faith Sterling but for the company I use my maiden name and go by Aubrey Faith Moon. Everyone knows me as a Moon and the company is named Moon. I talked with Chris about it and he said it was okay and he understood. All he cared about was having my legal name be Sterling. He also said he understood that everyone will always see me as a Moon and to the public I will always be a Moon but to him and legally I am a Sterling.

Dad helps a lot still with the company. He comes to the meetings and helps with issues I may have or songs I need to write. We as a family basically retired him but he is okay with it and enjoys being around all of us and home with Avery. He comes in and still takes charge sometimes and everyone listens to him because well, He is Austin Moon. He is doing good with his forced retirement and enjoys being home and doing only when he gets bored or has to.

Mom still works at the middle school but she doesn't do a lot. Her children love it. We as her children are also happy that she enjoys her job. She helps write songs with me when I am stuck. She has books of songs and tells me to come to her when I am stuck and she will either give me one or help me with one.. She helps a lot because with everything I have going on, I need help a lot and she is there. Mom and I became a lot closer over the years. We get along more since I got older. I understand more now.

Mom and Dad are divorced still. They are not together and it is sad but sometimes things happen and sometimes people are better off as friends. We know how bad they want to be together but we all know how bad it is when they are.

They are both older now and as their kids we worry. Mom had a scare with cancer a few years after my wedding. It was scary and we were all so worried. Luckily, it was only a scare. Mom is on medication for some things now but she is fine besides that. Dad had his heart attack and is on blood pressure pills as well. He had to learn things to control his stress and anger. He also had to work on changing his diet. Overall, my parents are still great. They look older but they are still Austin and Ally. Mom is still small and beautiful. She really doesn't look her age. Dad still looks like dad. If you put about 10 more pounds on dad and cut his hair into a regular man haircut, he is still dad. He doesn't age, we swear.

All of us kids are different. We all look different too.

Aaron is not small no more. He hit his growth spurt and is now about as tall as dad. He has brown hair like mom and likes to spike it. He has brown eyes and is skinny but he works out so he has some muscles.

Adam looks like a baby dad still. He is slightly taller than dad but overall he looks exactly like a small Austin Moon. He wanted to work out and be muscular like Asher but he will never be as big as Asher. He has small muscles. Asher does have darker hair, style his hair different and have sleeves but Adam is blonde hair and doesn't have many tattoos. Besides that they both still look like twins, you know they are twins if you seem them together.

Aiden is taller than dad. He is around the height of Asher. He isn't small but he isn't big. He has the bleach blond hair still. He tans a lot at his pool side while reading his briefs for a case so he has a tan. His eyes show with the tan and hair.

All of my siblings I have to admit look nice. We are a nice looking family.

Chloe has her blonde hair still. She has her blue eyes. Her hair is slightly curly and it is adorable. She is going to be small like me. I am still tiny. I haven't changed much. I still have my blonde hair and it is slightly curly. I still have my blue eyes. I basically look the same as I did in high school except the fact that I kept some of my baby weight from Chloe and I kept my boobs from her as well. My hair makes me look a little older but I still have that baby face and everyone things I am younger than I am.

Chris got hotter with age. I will admit it freely. He got more muscular while in medical school because he would work out all the time when he would be stressed. His blue eyes shine brighter than ever. He let his hair grow out some for a little while before he cut it into a little pouf. I love it. It is short on the sides and a little longer on top so I can run my hands through it. He has aged but it looks great on him.

I love my husband and I couldn't be happier being with him. So much has happened in my life and I am excited to see what else happens in mine and my siblings lives because we are all still young and just experiencing life for ourselves.

 **Authors POV...**

Aubrey and Chris have been married for almost nine years with the preview above.

Aubrey and Chris are happier than ever. All the kids are happy and are doing great. They all understand the hardships and issues their parent's went through. They understand more of the things their parents did now. They are close with them and love them. Chloe is 14 years old and so sweet. She is a great kid and doesn't have any idea that Chris is not her father and never will find out. Chris is her father and that is the way it stays. Kyle is 5 and is starting kindergarten soon. He knows nothing about who his real mom is and believes Chris and Aubrey are his parents. Katy loves it that way but sometimes it hurts her when she hear him call Aubrey mom but she knows it is better this way.

Alex and Ally are in a relationship and no, they are not married. She is working up her courage to possibly get married again and he is okay with that. He just wants to be with her no matter what. Lexi is amazing and since Alex fixed her heart all those years ago, nothing else has happened. She has lived a perfectly normal life. Her parents did try to get in contact but Alex shut them down and asked Lexi what she wanted and she wanted nothing to do with them. She considers Alex to be her father and even calls him dad. Ally loves the little girl and has been there for every step and issue but she never took on the role of mom with her. She took on the role of an older friend pretty much. Chloe and Lexi are close and they love to hang out together. Lexi likes Avery and wants to hang out with her but Avery is a handful and always treats Lexi bad.

Logan and Kayla are amazing. They have their two kids and work. They are like the perfect family. They do family game nights and family movie night. They always sit down at the table and talk about their days together. Their kids are perfect, honestly. They do all kinds of stuff and Logan and Kayla are there at everything.

Everyone is doing amazing and are happy. Everything came together for everyone even through all the hardships and issues that everyone faced.

 **Authors Note;;;;; (PLEASE READ)**

 **I am sorry it is a little late. I kept rewriting it because I just didn't know how I wanted to end it.**

 **If you have any questions or want to know anything I didn't mention above, fell free to PM me. I will answer any and all questions. I will address any and all concerns as well.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the stories :) I am so happy with how they turned out. I love the characters and everyone who reads. I appreciate every read, comment and view you guys have given. I very much appreciate everyone who stood by and read all these stories other the years. It means so much.**

 **I do have the spin off which is only about the kids and their lives now. I have the first chapter wrote and posted. The spinoff is called Moving On From Moon if you want to read it and are not done with the characters.**

 **If anyone wants to know what is going on with me... well I found something called mortuary school and applied. I got accepted. I will be starting mortuary school in August. I graduate from my college I am in now with my bachelors degree in May. I am going to do mortuary school for the 15 months and get another Bachelors degree to go with my first one. I will then be applying to medical school again as well as graduate school. I will be going back to obtain my dream job. During all of this I will be working on a book and am going to look into publishing it. So I am packing now and finishing up my schooling to get ready to move and start a whole new adventure. :)**

 **I really appreciate everyone who has read this whole time. Thank you all for standing by me and dealing with my unpredictableness the last few years. I hope to see comments about your thoughts and feelings. I hope to see some of you on the spin off as well.**

 **With much appreciation and love,**

 **1babyt**


End file.
